In Sickness and In Health
by ilovetvalot
Summary: David Rossi protects his family and those he loves, at all costs. But when his new wife and children are threatened, his vast power & connections are revealed, to the dismay of his beloved Jennifer and their BAU family. THE EPIC IS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thanks to Tonnie for throwing this plot bunny my way and for her true and continued support in my Rossi/JJ obsession. LOL! If anyone else has any plot ideas for Rossi and JJ that they'd like to see written…shoot me a PM. I'll have writing time on my hands over the holidays…And, as always, please leave feedback on my stories…it highly motivates me and lets me know people actually enjoy these stories. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 1

David Rossi was worried about Jennifer Jareau. And, as a general rule, David Rossi didn't spend a lot of time worrying about anyone. That being said, Jennifer was special to him. Never a particularly sentimental man, over the last several months, David had developed a special fondness for Jennifer. A softness. David didn't like to admit it, but Jennifer Jareau had become his weakness. And, man, he did not like having weaknesses. They made one vulnerable. Over the past few weeks, the perpetually bright light of the Behavioral Analysis Unit had dimmed. And, that was something David couldn't ignore. Dark circles beneath her eyes, dull complexion, and a raw persistent cough were only a few of the signs that had shown David that something was seriously wrong.

The entire team was worn down, having just come off a particularly grueling child murder case, but this was different. And, he had a difficult time dealing with the fact that none of the rest of his team had noticed that Jennifer was at a breaking point. This went beyond the dissolution they all felt. And, David Rossi was going to get to the bottom of it once and for all. Having seen her enter her office moments before, David knocked on her door. Waiting a few moments and hearing nothing, David cracked open the wooden door. Peering inside, it was her feet sticking out from behind the desk that he noticed first. Alarmed, he pushed the door completely open.

Seeing her laying so pale and still against the hard floor, David Rossi, legendary for his control as well as his profiling skills, nearly panicked. "JJ!" he yelled, moving quickly to kneel beside her. Taking her pulse and finding it strong and steady, he gently patted her face. "JJ!" he called. "Open your eyes for me, little girl!"

As he held his breath, he watched her eyelids twitch before widening to reveal startled blue eyes.

"Rossi, what-," JJ said, rattled and trying to sit up.

Pushing her gently back down, David said firmly, "No, lie still a minute. Get your bearings."

"Wh-What happened?" she asked weakly.

"You tell me, sweetheart," Rossi said, taking her pulse again as she was wracked with another coughing spasm.

"I don't know. The last thing I was remember thinking is that I needed to go pick up Henry. Henry! What time is it?" JJ asked hoarsely, struggling to sit up.

"It's 4:30, JJ. Calm down and be still a few minutes," David told her evenly.

"No, I have to get Henry by five, Rossi!" she told him batting at his restraining hands.

"Jennifer, call Will and tell him that he needs to get Henry today. The only place you're going is to the hospital!" David ordered resolutely.

"I _can't do that, Rossi. Will isn't in our lives anymore, damn it! It's just me! Me! Can you understand that? Now, let me go, I have to pick up my son from the nanny!" she yelled, trying to get off the floor._

_As she stood, she pitched forward into David's arms. "Damn it!" she cried, frustrated._

"_JJ, calm down!" David said, trying for a soothing tone of voice._

"_You don't understand! My nanny said if I was late one more time, she was done. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find somebody qualified that was willing to deal with my trips out of town!" JJ said, beginning to cry._

_Calmly, David wrapped a steadying arm around JJ, calmly asking, "Who else is allowed to pick up Henry, Jennifer?"_

_Trying to gain some control of her emotions, JJ muttered, "Garcia."_

_Nodding, David flipped open his cell phone and called the blonde technical analyst. Quickly explaining the situation to her, Penelope agreed to pick up the baby from JJ's house and take him home with her for the night on the condition that as soon as he knew anything he'd call her. _

_Disconnecting the call after giving his solemn promise to call her with any information he got, Rossi looked at Jennifer's bent head as she leaned against his arm. "There. Situation resolved. Now, you and I are going to the hospital, young lady." David said in a tone that left no room for argument. "And, then you're gonna explain to me exactly what the hell is going on."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As David pulled up to the hospital, he noticed JJ had become even more listless. The coughing spasms had stopped for the moment, but she looked as though she was having difficulty breathing.

Looking at her from where he sat, he wondered how long she'd been this sick and alone. He knew that he didn't know what had happened between her and Will yet, but he still felt the overwhelming desire to find the young man and kick his ass. In his world, you just didn't walk away from a young mother and your son. It simply wasn't done. Not for any reason.

"JJ," he said, touching her arm, "we're here, honey. Stay there and I'll come around and get you."

Nodding blankly, JJ didn't move. Quickly, David unfastened his seatbelt and moved to her side of the truck. Opening her door, she didn't move. Unfastening her seatbelt, David gently placed his hands around her tiny waist to assist her from the truck. Helping her down from the cab, she faltered, almost falling again. Quickly judging the distance to the door, he knew Jennifer wouldn't make it under her own steam.

"JJ, honey, you aren't gonna make it to the door walking on your own," Rossi said gently, holding her up. "I'm gonna pick you up."

"I can do it, Rossi," JJ said, rasping.

"No, honey, you can't," David argued, as JJ tried to take a step forward. As she fell against the truck, he winced. "All right, Jennifer, that's enough!" he said, bending to lift her into his arms.

Lolling her head weakly against his chest, he could feel against the bare skin of his neck how hot she was. Fever would definitely explain the glazed eyes she had and the listlessness that had seemed to invade her body. Walking quickly through the doors of the emergency room, he located a wheel chair. "Stay there," he ordered her. "I'm going to get you checked in."

He thought her murmur, "Fine" before she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Walking quickly to the admissions desk, he gave them the information they needed before coming back to her. Pushing her wheelchair into a corner, he took the seat beside her and watched her sleeping restless face. David Rossi, though technically Catholic, was not a man given to prayer. His prayers were usually confined to Christmas and Easter, when his mother forced him into mass. But sitting there beside her, he began to make deals with a God he thought he'd forgotten. It was obvious to him that Jennifer was seriously ill. How ill - now, that was the real question.

After what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only minutes, he heard her name called. Rolling her wheelchair to wear a nurse in Bugs Bunny scrubs waited, he said, "JJ, honey, wake up. It's our turn."

Jerking awake at the sound of her name, JJ tried to smile at the waiting nurse, but only managed a grimace as another coughing spasm wracked her small body.

"Oh, honey, that sounds bad," the nurse said with a note of pity.

Rossi fought the urge to yell "Gee, ya think!" at the woman ,instead asking, "How long until she sees a doctor?"

"Ah, you must be her husband. It won't be long, sir. There's only one patient ahead of her and it looks relatively straight forward."

Not bothering to correct the nurse, Rossi murmured, "Thank you," as he followed her into a curtained cubicle.

"Just help your wife change into the gown on the bed, sir. The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse told them with a sympathetic smile, closing the curtain behind her as she left.

"Oh this isn't going to awkward and humiliating _at all_," said JJ, trying to get unsteadily to her feet.

"Sit down before you fall down, Jennifer," David growled, grabbing her arm.

"Don't yell at me! I've had enough of men yelling at me," Jennifer told him through clenched teeth.

Warning bells sounded with a ringing clearness within David's head. "Who's been yelling at you, Jennifer?" David asked, helping her onto the examination table.

"Nobody!" JJ said, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't lie, Jennifer. I'm a profiler, not to mention that you just told me not ten seconds ago that you've had enough of men yelling at you. Now, I'll ask again, who's been giving you a hard time!" David questioned in a hard voice.

"And, I'm not a suspect or a witness, so lose the tone, Rossi," Jennifer ordered before being taken over by another harsh spate of coughing.

"JJ, I'm trying to help here!" David said, sliding a hand over his face.

"I didn't ask for your help!" JJ said, finally catching your breath.

"Doesn't matter! Not an hour ago, I found you passed out behind your desk! I'd say you need my help whether you want it or not!" Dave quietly exploded, trying hard not to remember how frightened he'd been by that sight.

"I'll be fine, Rossi!" JJ insisted, trying hard not to begin coughing again.

"Yeah, Jennifer, you look _great. Death warmed over is a perfect look for you, babe," David told her sarcastically._

"_Don't be an ass," Jennifer mumbled._

"_Then don't be a twit. Now, tell me what you meant by you're tired of being yelled at by men. Has Will done something to you?" asked David, helping JJ take off her coat._

"_Will's gone," JJ said flatly._

"_For how long, Jennifer?" David asked, trying to keep a reasonable volume to his questions._

"_A while, David," Jennifer said, leaning her head back against the examination table tiredly._

"_Define "a while", Jennifer," Rossi ordered, determined to drag the truth out of her, kicking and screaming if necessary._

_Sighing deeply, JJ finally met David's eyes. "Since the day I brought Henry home from the hospital, Agent Rossi! And, I'd appreciate it if you could just leave this subject alone now!"_

"_The hell I will!" David exploded, finally losing the tenuous hold on his so-called legendary control._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers, especially those of you that have taken the time to review. I really appreciate it Sorry this chapter is so short…the holidays, you know. Thanks to Tonnie and Susan for their continued support. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 3

"I'm not talking about this right now!" Jennifer told him tightly. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in a hospital. Not by my choice either, I might add!"

"Would you _STOP_! You were passed out when I found you, JJ! Unconscious! Did you really think I wouldn't insist on a stop at the emergency room? Did you hit your head on the way down? People don't pass out for no reason. And by those little coughing fits you're having, I'd say we've got a pretty big reason for being here." David said, letting his frustration filter into his tone of voice.

"No, Rossi, _I_ may have a reason for being here, but _you_ don't! Go home! I'll take a cab home!" JJ said, pointing at the door.

"Listen here, _little girl,_ " Rossi said, snatching the hospital gown off the table beside her, "I'm not leaving you until either a)you can take care of yourself or b)you're strong enough to kick me out of here under your own steam! I don't see either of those things happening tonight, so, I'm fairly certain that I'm safe! Now, arms up so that I can get your sweater off, Jennifer! Let's get this thing on you!"

Glaring at him with tired eyes, JJ clenched her jaw and muttered, "Has anyone ever told you exactly where to put your dictatorial attitude, Rossi?"

"Nobody's ever been brave enough, Jennifer. But, if you're feeling up to it, go for it!" Rossi said, pulling her sweater over her head.

"I don't! But I reserve that right for later," she murmured.

"Whenever you feel brave enough, darlin'," Rossi told her darkly.

"You don't scare me, you know. Maybe everybody else, but not me," JJ said, closing her eyes again as he slipped the hospital gown over her head.

"I've never tried to scare you off, Jennifer. Now, lets get the jeans off," Rossi said evenly, reaching under the hospital gown to slide her jeans down too narrow hips. Frowning, he asked, "How much weight have you lost, anyway?"

Shrugging, Jennifer said drowsily, "What does it matter?"

"It matters, Jennifer. We're not done talking about your earlier comments, either. But, it'll wait. Just know that I _do_ plan on getting those explanations," Rossi told her honestly.

"Why do you care, Agent Rossi?" JJ asked, almost asleep.

"I don't know, JJ. But, I do. And, whatever you've been doing to deal with what's going on in your life right now obviously isn't working. For you or your son. So, we're gonna try things my way. Just as soon as I understand what the _hell is going on. Bet on it!" Rossi told her in a quiet forceful tone._

_Too bad the lady in question had already drifted off._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The doctor entered the small cubicle a few short minutes later. Glancing quickly at the tall imposing man standing next to the fragile looking woman on the examination table.

"Jennifer Jareau?" the doctor asked, nodding toward the blond woman on the table.

"Yes," Rossi confirmed. "Jennifer, wake up, honey. The doctor's here now."

Walking forward to take a look at his patient, the doctor glanced up at the big man standing on the other side of the table. "If you'd like to step outside, I'll find you when I've finished my examination."

Opening her eyes, Jennifer grabbed for David's arm. Understanding her silent plea, David evenly regarded the doctor as he said, "I'll stay right here, thanks."

"Is that all right with you, Ms. Jareau?" asked the doctor, looking to his patient for affirmation.

Nodding wordlessly, Jennifer felt as Rossi unclenched her hand from his shirt and held onto her hand.

"So, what brings you here this afternoon, Ms. Jareau?" asked the doctor, professionally.

"Don't know, ask him." Jennifer said hoarsely, nodding at Rossi.

Squeezing her hand gently in warning, Rossi promptly said, "About an hour ago, I found her passed out on her office floor. She's got a fever and has been wracked by these coughing spasms for at least a week, probably longer. She appears to be running low on both energy _and_ patience lately."

"And that couldn't have _anything _to do with the colicky infant I have waiting for me at home, now could it?" Jennifer asked sarcastically, starting to cough again.

"Sarcasm does _not _become you, Jennifer," Rossi said under his breath.

"Neither does this yellow hospital gown, yet here I sit in it," Jennifer bit out.

"That cough sounds pretty bad," the doctor interjected.

"Yeah, it _does, _doesn't it?" asked Rossi with a pointed look at Jennifer.

"It's a cough. All coughs sound bad!" Jennifer defended.

Popping a thermometer into her mouth, the doctor took her vitals. 

"Oh, good, a moment of silence," Rossi said, breathing a dramatic sigh of relief as JJ stared daggers at him.

Hearing the thermometer beep, the doctor took it from her mouth as JJ rasped, "I will find a way to get even for this, David Rossi. See if I don't."

"103 degrees. Yes, Ms. Jareau, I'd say you're officially sick. Let's take a listen to those lungs. Lean forward please," the doctor politely ordered, trying not to show his enjoyment of the byplay of the two people in front of him.

Struggling to sit up on the table, Rossi offered Jennifer his other arm. 

Growling, she muttered, "I can do it!" Pushing forward with the arm she had braced behind her, she still struggled. 

"Jennifer, just take my damned arm!" David ordered impatiently.

"David, take a long walk off a short pier!" JJ ordered back in the same tone.

Finally having enough, Rossi reached to physically pull Jennifer forward. Braced against his chest, she felt the cold stethoscope against her back. "Well, at least you smell good," JJ muttered against David's chest.

"Glad there's at least one thing about me you like tonight," David murmured, cradling her blond head, as he watched the doctor's concerned face.

"We need to get some x-rays. I'm hearing a lot that I don't like," the doctor said tersely, with a frown.

"What? Oh, come on, just give me some antibiotics and send me home! I have a baby at home!" JJ exclaimed.

"Enough, Jennifer! We're doing what the man with all the initials behind his name says! Henry is fine with Garcia and you know it!" Rossi said with agitation. "You won't do Henry any good if you pass out with him at the house alone."

Resting her head against his chest because she was simply too exhausted to argue, JJ waited for what was coming next. 

"The x-rays will confirm my suspicions, I believe. Double pneumonia. You are a very sick woman, Ms Jareau and much longer and you'd be looking at an extended stay in our fine hospital. I'm still not so sure you won't end up here for a few days," the doctor said.

"Oh, no! I won't! I'm going home!" JJ said, trying to stand up, if she could just move the immovable object that was David Rossi from in front of her.

"You'll do what the doctor says, Jennifer, if I have to cuff you to the damn bed. Now lay back!" David said, pushing her back down to the table.

"I'm not being admitted, damn it!" JJ argued.

"Do you have anyone to stay with you and your child, Ms. Jareau?" asked the doctor, looking back and forth between Rossi and JJ.

"No!" yelled JJ.

"Yes!" shouted Rossi.

"Well, while you two get _that sorted out, I'll go order those x-rays. Provided you have someone stay with you over the next few days, I can let you go home tonight, Ms. Jareau. Otherwise, I'm admitting you," the doctor told her in parting._

"_Damn it!" JJ raged as the doctor left the tiny curtained room. "I don't have time for this!"_

"_Shut up and quit acting like a spoiled child. My God, I bet Henry acts better at the doctor than you do!" David quietly ordered in a deadly voice. "This is your health, Jennifer. Either I can stay with you or we can admit you…either way, you're going to get the treatment you need! End of story!"_

"_When exactly did you become my keeper, Agent Rossi? I don't exactly remember asking you to take the job!" JJ said with a haughty overtone._

"_Well, let's see…I guess it happened when the woman that I normally know to be a calm level-headed woman became a brainless blond determined to live up to every stereotype out there! And, you didn't ask me to take the job, but, damn it, somebody has to save you from yourself! And, I guess that I'm as qualified as anybody else…better even…I've had crisis negotiation training…even wrote a book on it!" he virtually yelled at her._

"_If you think I'm going to spend the next several days being bossed around by Mr. King of All He Surveys, you've got another thing coming," JJ hissed, glaring at him._

"_I don't think you're in any condition to stop me, unless you'd like me to call our team, and you can explain to them how things got this bad without you coming to one of us for help!" he quietly threatened._

_As he watched her face, he knew he'd won. For whatever reason, JJ didn't want the team to know she was struggling. He didn't know why - but, by God, before this was said and done he would._

"_Fine!" JJ retorted. "But, I swear, you try to give me a sponge bath when my fever spikes, you better hope I never remember it, because I swear to God, I'll emasculate you!"_

_Leaning forward, David looked Jennifer directly in the eye and told her darkly, "Trust me, darlin' if I touch you like that, you'll definitely want to remember it! Nearly fifty years old, but I've never had a damn complaint there!"_

"_Just what I need in my life - another arrogant bastard!" JJ spat._

"_What you need is a good spanking. Honestly, JJ, what were you thinking - letting yourself get in this kind of shape?" Rossi asked, running a hand over his face._

"_I was thinking that I have a son to raise and a job to do and that I really didn't have a whole lot of spare time lying around to be sick in!" JJ said, eyes filling with tears._

_Watching her face, David felt like a heel. "Oh, hell! Honey, don't cry. I can't stand tears!" he said softly, wiping the drops that had fallen on her cheeks with gentle fingers._

"_Well, that makes two of us! I don't particularly like them either!" JJ said, trying to get her rising emotions under control._

"_Maybe that's one of the things you need though - a good cry," Rossi murmured, brushing her blond hair back from her hot forehead._

"_You just said you can't stand tears," JJ said, rolling her eyes._

"_For you, I might make an exception. Just once. Or twice…if you behave," David said reasonably._

"_Gee, thanks, but I haven't got time for tears or illness or anything else that takes time away from Henry or work," JJ told him._

"_Sweetheart, it looks to me like you're gonna have to make some time or you're gonna end up killing yourself," Rossi told her with flat honesty._

_Closing her eyes, JJ finally told the truth, "David, I think I'm drowning here."_

"_No, you're not. Because between me and the rest of our crew of misfits, we'll find a lifeboat, baby. I promise," he vowed solemnly._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two hours later, they had an official diagnosis of double pneumonia. JJ had been given a round of antibiotics through her iv while David had gone to the hospital pharmacy to fill several prescriptions.

As he waited for the medicine, he quickly dialed Garcia. Hearing her pick up, he filled the bubbly technical analyst in on JJ's condition. That done, he asked the question he really wanted to know the answer to.

"Garcia, did you know that Will had left?" asked Rossi.

After a long, deafening pause, Garcia quietly answered, "Yes, sir. I did. She asked me not to say anything."

"Do you know what happened?" Rossi asked bluntly.

"Pieces of it, sir. But, please, if JJ wants you to know, she should tell you. Not me," Garcia evaded.

"Look, I'd say the time for secrets and lies is past, Garcia. Tell me what the hell is going on so I can help!" David ordered.

"I can't do that, sir. I'm sorry. JJ asked me to keep it between us and I intend to do that," Garcia returned, in a rare display of determination against the legendary profiler.

"You know I'll get the answers I want one way or another, right, Garcia?" asked David, voice lowering.

"Yes, sir. I do - but, you won't get them from me. The important thing is that she and Henry are safe now."

Garcia told them.

Ears sharp, David asked, "And, they weren't safe before, Penelope?"

"Sir-," Penelope hesitated.

"Garcia, just tell me this much, do I need to find Will and handle anything?" asked Rossi. "Are Jennifer or Henry in danger?"

"No, sir. Will is back in New Orleans on the police force. He's not a threat. Anymore." Garcia answered finally.

"I'm not going to like what I find out, am I, Garcia?" Rossi said, feeling a sinking feeling of dread in his stomach.

"No, sir. You aren't, which is why she didn't involve the team. She was protecting us from what we might do, I think. But, that's all I can tell you. Don't be too hard on her, sir. She's been doing the best she can under the circumstances. Tell her Henry is fine. The little angel's had his bottle and is down for the night I think," Garcia told him.

"I'll tell her," said Rossi as the pharmacist handed him the prescriptions.

"I'm glad you're there with her, sir. Honestly, if she opens up to anybody on the team about the last four months, I think it'll be you. It may not seem like it right now, but besides me, you're probably the one she trusts the most. Just take care of her and let me know when I should bring the baby back. I can keep him all weekend if she needs me to. Or I can come stay with her, if you'd prefer." Garcia offered.

"No, Garcia. Bring the baby home in the morning. I'll be staying with her over the weekend. Or, I may take her and Henry out to Little Creek. The country air might do her good. For now, keep all this under your hat. I'll handle things," David told the young woman firmly.

"Yes, sir," Garcia replied.

"See you in the morning. Thanks, Garcia. Goodbye," said Rossi, disconnecting.

As he stood there against the wall, David Rossi knew whatever had kept JJ from asking for help must be pretty bad. Especially, if he couldn't intimidate the perky technical analyst. More determined than ever to overcome Jennifer's resistance to him, David headed back to the emergency room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time they were released from the hospital it was almost nine at night. Armed with her medications and his ready bag, David again walked around his truck to help JJ from the vehicle.

"Keys, Jennifer," Dave ordered, holding his hands out for the keys to her condo.

Narrowing an eye at him, JJ asked, "Do you ever just ask?"

"Not when you're sick and I'm tired, I don't. Now you wanna debate this all night or you want to hand me the keys?" Dave asked, trying not to smile at her show of spunk.

Slapping the keys into his hand, JJ wondered aloud, "Manners just really aren't one of your many strengths, are they?"

"I think you'll live with my lack of them," he told her briefly, unfastening the seatbelt from around her waist as she slid out of the vehicle. No steadier on her feet than she had been hours earlier, this time David gave the woman no warning before lifting her into his arms.

"I can walk," she told him grumpily.

"Humor me, Jennifer," he replied, walking quickly up the paved sidewalk to her front door.

"Don't come crying to me when you throw your back out," she returned, resting her head tiredly against his shoulder.

"Jennifer, you'd actually have to weigh something for that to happen," he said, still holding her while maneuvering the key into the lock.

"I've lost a little weight," she murmured. "It's been a hard few months."

"A little, Jennifer? A strong wind would blow you down and you expect to be able to hold your own against hardened criminals like this?" he asked, irritated.

"I've been doing just fine at it so far," JJ replied defensively.

"You've been lucky! It stops now, Jennifer!" he ordered, opening the door to her condo. "Bedroom?" he asked briefly.

"Straight back," she sighed.

Quickly walking down the dim hallway of her condo, David opened the door leading to her bedroom. As he strode into her room, David had to say that he approved of the décor. Antique bedroom suit in a light oak, there wasn't a flower print theme in sight. The walls were done in a pale light green with darker green window treatments highlighting the room. The king size four poster bed looked soft and comfortable covered with a handmade quilt. Gently lowering her to the bed, he ordered, "Stay!" Stripping his jacket off, he moved to do the same thing with hers. "Nightgown?" he asked.

Following his movement with her eyes as he moved around the room, JJ murmured, "Top drawer, right side," nodding at the tall dresser along one wall.

Moving to the appropriate drawer, David pulled it open to reveal a selection of modest nightshirts. Pulling out the first one he saw, he shook out the light blue long sleeved gown. "Okay, Jennifer, same deal as the hospital…I'll raise your sweater off and put the gown on over your bra. Then we'll slip the jeans off." Making swift work of the task, David tried very hard not to notice how smooth and soft her skin felt against his hands. She was sick and this wasn't the time for lustful thoughts, no matter how many times he'd entertained them in the past.

Mission accomplished, JJ lay back weakly against the pillows of the bed. Unaware of the thoughts the man in front of her was experiencing, Jennifer was dealing with her own rapidly beating heart. Having the great David Rossi in her bedroom should have been a girl's idea of a dream come true. Too bad, she couldn't enjoy the thrill. Instead, she lay against her pillows trying to forget the way his strong arms felt as they had held her. Trying to forget the thrill sparring with him had brought her regardless of how bad she felt. Trying to forget how her icy heart thawed a little more every time he called her honey or sweetheart. He was her colleague. They might even be called friends of a fashion. No matter how handsome the man was, though, she doubted he'd be good for her shattered heart. Will LaMontagne had made sure on his way out the door that she'd always have trust issues with another man. Yet, here she was, three months after his departure, eyeing a man she had no business looking at.

She'd always felt out of her league and depth in the presence of David Rossi. But, that hadn't stopped her from seeking him out over the last six months…for cases, for chats…hell, he'd been her secret weapon against Will when it had all been said and done, even if he didn't know it. When she was completely honest with herself, she was more than attracted to the older man. She loved the world weary look in his eyes…the blunt way in which he spoke ….the way when he focused those dark passionate eyes on her she felt like she was at the center of his universe. But, it was impossible…even if he was willing, she came with far too much emotional baggage and commitments.

As she watched him roam around her bedroom, she drew in a raspy breath. The man had better things to do with his time. She knew David was a much sought after bachelor, even if she'd only ever seen him shoot women down. "David, you can go. I'll be fine now. Really," she told him.

Looking over his shoulder at her, David smiled grimly. "Not happening, Jennifer. I'm here for at least the weekend. Longer than that, I imagine, unless you make a dramatic recovery. You need to rest. Recover. You can't do that and take care of a baby, honey. So, here I am. Helping."

"You mean dictating, don't you?" asked JJ.

"Semantics," David said, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"At least let me get up and make the spare bed up, David," JJ argued.

"I'll be sleeping right there," he told her nodding to the green armchair in the corner, "until you're better, Jennifer. That way I can hear you."

"David, that is the most uncomfortable chair on earth," JJ warned him.

"It'll be fine, honey," David said, finally locating the remote to the television.

"No, it won't," JJ disagreed.

"Well, unless you're offering to share your big bed with me, the chair it is," reasoned Rossi.

"Promise not to steal the covers?" JJ asked, incredulous that she'd just essentially offered to share her bed, albeit innocently, with a living legend.

"I observe all appropriate bed sharing etiquette," Rossi assured her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Rolling her eyes, JJ muttered, "Fine! I'll share! But, you'd better not snore!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I hope the readers are still enjoying this one. I apologize for the length. Christmas holidays, you know? Anyway, please drop a review and let me know how you feel about this story!

As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds!

Chapter 7

David was right about the bed. Soft and comfortable. After doing the prerequisite snooping through her tidy home and finding nothing useful to tell him what had led to the demise of her and Will's relationship, David had re-entered Jennifer's bedroom to find that the combination of medications the hospital and he had given her had the desired effect. Sleeping peacefully propped on several pillows, he saw Jennifer's face looked truly serene for the first time in weeks. Watching her, chest steadily rising and falling, David allowed himself a sigh of relief. She'd be alright, he thought to himself determinedly. There simply wasn't another option. The thought of something happening to either Jennifer or Henry had the power to paralyze what, until the last year, he'd thought was a dead heart.

He'd returned to the BAU for a lot of different reasons. Some righteous and some not so much so. Primarily, he'd returned to lay to rest a particularly brutal case he'd struggled with for twenty years. But there had been other reasons, too. Among them, the desire to feel something…anything again. Over the years, David had allowed himself to become jaded by his pursuit of the almighty dollar. He'd made a fortune, but looking at his life now, empty and alone, he questioned the choices he'd been making for years. Then, returning to the work he'd loved all those years ago, he'd met a beautiful, intelligent woman who challenged him on every level. And, he had danced around her until she'd been snatched up, forever out of his reach, or so he had thought.. Hearing tonight that her relationship with Will LaMontagne had ended and evidently not well, had filled him with a plethora of mixed emotions.

First and foremost, he was concerned for her. Physically and emotionally. It was obvious to him that whatever had happened between the two of them had been serious and exhausting to Jennifer. For that alone, Rossi could happily wrap his bare hands around the other man's neck and squeeze the life from him. And, that was before he had any idea what had happened. He had a feeling that when he knew exactly what had occurred between the two of them - and he would find out - that the murderous feelings he had toward the younger man would increase exponentially. David couldn't deny he also had feelings of careful optimism with just the slightest tinge of relief. One thing he was certain of, however, was that this time, he'd make his feelings for the younger woman clear. He knew he was too old and jaded for her. But, looking at her laying there beside him, he knew that this time he wouldn't hold back. She and her son needed him and the security he could provide and he needed the hope and warmth they could bring back into his cold life. Rossi had learned from experience over the last several months that the only time he felt anything close to resembling normal was when she was with him. And, after all these years, David Rossi yearned for normalcy. He'd give her time to heal from whatever injury Will had inflicted upon her. Then, though, she was on borrowed time. No other man would get an opportunity with her. He'd stepped aside once and he wouldn't do it again.

Watching her even breathing, David relaxed against the mattress and permitted his eyes to drift closed. His last thoughts were of the beautiful lady beside him holding a healthy happy baby boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to Tonnie for keeping me sane and the ideas flowing! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 8

Her coughing spasm woke him before it woke her. A light sleeper by nature, David Rossi had jerked quickly awake at the sound of her labored breathing and harsh coughs. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, it only took a moment to ascertain that it was only three in the morning. Taking in her flushed cheeks and harsh rasping cough, David knew it was time for another round of medication. But first, he had to help her catch her breath. Levering himself to an upright position, David saw that during the night she'd shifted off the pillows so that she was flat on her back. Knowing that being vertical would assist her more than anything, he moved into position to lift her into his arms and pull her into a sitting position.

That had been his plan. As he'd wrapped his warm hands around Jennifer's small biceps, however, he'd felt her stiffen and begin to mumble unintelligibly. Ignoring her, he continued to try to lift her into position as she began to struggle against him in earnest, coughing uncontrollably.

"Jennifer, wake up! You need to sit up!" he told her urgently.

Jerking from his grip, Jennifer rolled to the side of the bed, and screamed between harsh coughs, "No, Will! I said NO!"

"Jennifer, wake up!" David ordered, reaching for her again.

"No, damn you, I said stop!" Jennifer screamed hoarsely, rearing up, her small fist connecting with the side

of his face.

"Ouch! Please, Jennifer, wake up, honey!" David yelled, wrapping his arms around her.

Suddenly, JJ collapsed back into the pillows coughing deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"Dave?" she asked between coughs.

"I'm here, honey. Deep breaths, Jennifer. Deep, slow breaths, babe," David told her, flipping on the bedside lamp as he spoke.

Flushed with fever and trembling, Jennifer's teeth chattered, "It's c-cold in h-here."

Pushing off the bed, Dave wrapped her in the comforter she'd kicked off before saying, "I'm going to get your medicine, Jennifer. Don't move, honey."

Making the quick trip to the kitchen to retrieve her pills and inhaler, Dave returned to the bedroom a moment later. Quickly going to the bathroom to get her some water to swallow the pills, he was back at her side a moment later. Handing her the antibiotics and pain pill, he ordered, "Swallow, JJ." He waited as she accepted the cup of water and followed his directions. Shaking the inhaler, he placed it to her lips and ordered, "Breathe in," as he depressed the inhaler. Moments later, his ministrations were complete. Leaving the light on, he got back into bed beside her and pulled her shivering body closer to his warmth. Holding her a moment as the pain pills did their job, he wondered about what he'd just seen and experienced with her. Unfortunately, David now had a fairly clear idea of what had happened between Jennifer and the bastard she'd been with and while outwardly calm, his blood ran hot. Knowing tonight was not the time to push for answers, he simply told her, "We need to keep you as upright as possible while you rest, JJ. You lay flat and the coughing starts, honey."

"I hit you," JJ said tonelessly.

"Don't worry about it tonight, Jennifer. We'll talk about it later," David said, trying to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, David. Really. But I'm not going to want to talk about this. Ever," JJ told him hoarsely.

"Jennifer, we're not doing this now. But, I'm not going to let it go. Eventually, you're going to tell me what happened," David told her softly.

"It's none of your business," JJ told him flatly.

"Maybe not. But, I'll find out the truth all the same," Rossi told her quietly, unwilling to upset her anymore be explaining to her that it WAS his business in no uncertain terms. There would be time enough for that later.

"Just leave it alone, Rossi," JJ ordered, tone belligerent.

"For tonight, that's exactly what I plan on doing, JJ. Just lay propped against me and go to sleep, Jennifer. All of this will be here tomorrow, when you're stronger," David quietly said.

"Stronger. That's the joke of the century," Jennifer replied drowsily.

Cringing at her hopeless tone, David squeezed her gently, not saying a word. He felt Jennifer slip into slumber a few short moments later. But for David, sleep wasn't so easily attained as he held the woman in his arms and played endless scenarios of what could have happened to her in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

David Rossi had always been an early riser. No matter how late he closed his eyes, by six the following morning, he was always wide awake. Maybe it was his days in the army. Maybe it was his desire to never let a day go to waste. Whatever the reason, at 5:59 the next morning, Rossi opened his eyes to find himself still beside his beautiful blond media analyst.

Allowing his mind to slide over the events that had occurred in the night, David Rossi knew he had a phone call to make. Soundlessly rising from the bed, David grabbed his cell phone from the dresser. Moving rapidly down the hallway to the kitchen, he quickly surmised that he'd probably have at least a couple of hours before Jennifer awakened and Henry arrived. Noting the time on the coffeepot, David figured seven in the morning New York time was long enough to allow the private investigator he kept on retainer to sleep in. Entering the number into his phone by memory, David pushed send and a few moments later heard Eddy Prizzo groggily answer the phone.

David Rossi had kept Eddy Prizzo on retainer for more years than he cared to remember and he paid a hefty sum for the other man's services. But, then again, Eddy was well worth every penny. Dedicated and determined, two of Rossi's favorite qualities, Eddy was a pit bull in an Armani suit. He could afford to be with the fees he charged his clients. Luckily, Eddy considered Dave a friend, as well as a client, so Rossi knew he wouldn't mind doing a special favor on a weekend. Much.

"Eddy! It's Dave Rossi," Rossi greeted.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, old man. This had better be _really_ important or somebody better be dead! Not all of us feel the need to be up at the ass crack of dawn," Eddy informed him in a sleep laden voice.

"I'm younger than you by five years, asshole! And, yeah , it's important. I need you to get a history on somebody for me and find out where the hell they are right now. And, Eddy, I needed this done like yesterday, man!" Rossi informed the other man.

"Who's my target?" asked Eddy, sounding more alert. Eddy Prizzo knew if Rossi needed something yesterday, he _meant _it.

"Boy by the name of William LaMontagne. He lived briefly in D.C. most recently, perhaps, four months. Originally he's out of New Orleans and he was a cop. I want everything, Eddy! The works! Financials, employment records and history, family, friends, criminal records. Anything and everything you can tell me about him. I want you to dig, man. I don't care what it costs or who we piss off, I want it all," Rossi ordered.

"Mind if I ask what this is about, Dave?" asked Eddy.

"I'm fairly certain he hurt someone important to me," Dave said with characteristic bluntness.

"Ah, shit! And, we both know how those situations usually turn out," Eddy muttered.

"I don't give a shit about a lot of people, Eddy. This is important to me. Find out what this guy's about! ASAP!" Dave said, stressing his directions.

"So, is she the one?" Eddy asked, knowing this was about a woman.

"She's the _last one, Eddy. She doesn't know it, but, she is. Get this done for me, would ya?" asked Rossi._

"_You know I will. This woman, she okay?" asked Eddy._

"_She will be," Rossi stated firmly._

"_All right, Dave, give me a day or so and I'll call you with some preliminary shit. Full, in depth report, that might take me a little longer," Eddy explained._

"_Just give me what you have as you get it," Dave ordered, "And, thanks, man. I owe you!"_

"_Don't worry, you'll get my bill. Talk to you soon," Prizzo told him, disconnecting._

_Rossi drew in a deep breath. Mission one was accomplished. He might not get immediate answers from Jennifer, but he knew Eddy Prizzo would give him a pretty good idea of what he was dealing with._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

David Rossi hated to be bored. Inactivity was not his friend, never had been and never would be. So, it wasn't shocking that after his important phone call had been completed that he began snooping around Jennifer's home searching for projects he could complete. Walking quietly through her small condo, he opened the door to Henry's nursery. Inside, pushed against the far wall, he located two large boxes. Walking closer, he saw note's taped to both of the containers. Both notes read, "Will, Please put together. JJ. Shaking his head, Dave wondered at the other man. Turning the boxes so that he could see what exactly they were, he noticed that both were for the baby, a changing table and a baby swing.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dave quickly slit the first box with the pocketknife he always carried. Pulling out the pieces, Dave was relieved to see that it would be a relatively quick assembly and went to locate the tools he'd seen under JJ's sink. Returning to his project mere moments later, Dave quickly went about assembling the layette, thinking the entire time that it would have been a simple task that the absent bastard could have completed for JJ. But, no, instead he'd chosen to ignore her notes, ignore the fact that she had been pregnant with his child and pursue his own endeavors. All the while, leaving Jennifer to do the hard work. David Rossi had no respect for a man like that. Pushing the completed changing table against the wall, David sighed as he reached for the box in which the baby swing was contained. Repeating the assembly process, David had the swing put together minutes later.

Surveying his work, David glanced at his watch. Forty-five minutes had passed and he decided it was time to check on the sleeping tiger in the other room. Opening her bedroom door quietly, Dave noticed that she'd kicked the covers from her body. Smiling slightly at her slightly ajar mouth and curled hand laying against the pillow, David recovered the slumbering woman, watching as she snuggled back into the covers. Yes, he thought, it was definitely time to step in with the blonde beauty sleeping in the bed.

As David stood staring down at her pale face, he knew he'd been in love before - but, no one had ever made him feel like this. The protective urges and gut wrenching fear he felt at the thought of anything harming the small woman in the bed were definitely new emotions for him. The worry and anger he felt at her for having tried to cope with the mess her life had become alone - that was positively a first. David hated to admit it, even to himself, but he'd broken his own rule. David Rossi had fallen in love again. There was a very distinct difference, however, between this time and all the other times he'd done so. This time, he thought as he continued to gaze at the sleeping woman, he'd fallen for the last time.

Shaking his head at the uncharacteristic analysis of his own feelings, David knew he was beat. She had him hooked, God help her! Now, he just had to convince her to let herself be caught, as well. Unfortunately, he had a sinking feeling that because of Will LaMontagne, that was going to be easier said than done. But he'd do it! David Rossi was a very determined man when he wanted something. And, he was very sure of one thing - David Rossi wanted Jennifer Jareau - and everyone who came with her.

Deciding another cup of coffee was definitely in order, David retraced his steps through the condo. Pausing in the living room, David noticed Jennifer's extensive reading collection. It was eclectic to say the least. In addition to the chick lit that seemed to be a requirement for most women he knew, he found the complete works of Shakespeare, multiple textbooks ranging from psychology to human anatomy, and surprisingly, every book he'd ever written. Smiling slightly, he wondered what she'd say if he smugly offered to autograph them.

Continuing on his way to the kitchen, David poured himself another cup of coffee and realized he'd not eaten since lunch yesterday. Jerking the door to her refrigerator open, David viewed the contents with thinly veiled disgust. Her refrigerator was bare except for a tub of butter and and a jar of pickles. It was little wonder she was knocking at death's door if this was all her refrigerator contained. He didn't count diet soda as a food group, so basically he'd found a grand total of a half empty jar of pickles to eat. Making a mental note to speak with her about her eating habits, Rossi closed the door and reached for the phone hanging on the wall. Placing a quick order to his favorite diner, Rossi ordered enough food for himself and her, thinking that if he'd not eaten since yesterday's lunch, it had probably been much longer for the stubborn blond still asleep in her bed. Things were going to change for Jennifer Jareau - beginning with her dietary intake!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

An hour later, JJ awakened, feeling for a change like she'd actually slept. After taking care of life's necessities, she carefully made her way to the kitchen for a much needed cup of caffeine. Fighting the dizziness overwhelming her frail body, JJ walked slowly down the hallway into the kitchen, using the wall as a prop the entire way.

Upon clearing her kitchen doorway, JJ tilted her head to the side and observed the long legs of one David Rossi sticking out from under her sink. Shaking her head, hoping desperately that this image was perhaps, a fever induced mirage, JJ hoarsely asked, "What in the hell are you doing down there, Rossi?"

"Owww! Son of a Bitch!" Rossi yelled, raising abruptly and cracking his head as he'd heard her unexpected voice. "Damn it, woman! Learn to announce yourself! What do you think I'm doing down here? Brain surgery?" Rossi shouted, crawling out from beneath the sink. "You had a leak, I was fixing it," he explained more calmly, rubbing the small bumb on his forehead.

"First," Jennifer said, propping small fists on her hips, "I refuse to announce myself in my own home. Second, I didn't ask you to fix anything. My sink didn't need fixing and if it had I would have done it myself. And, third, I refuse to have sympathy for anyone who yells at me before I've had my first cup of coffee in the morning!"

"I wasn't yelling at you! I was yelling TO you! There's a difference, Jennifer!" Rossi told her, exasperated.

"Doesn't sound any different when you're on the receiving end!" JJ retorted.

"Fine. Sorry! But the sink needed to be fixed," David said firmly. "When it runs a steady thin stream of water ALL the time, that means it needs to be fixed, honey."

"The sink was fine, David," JJ said firmly.

"No, it wasn't. But, it is now," David said firmly.

Shaking her head at the futility of arguing with a determined he was right David Rossi, JJ asked, "Is there coffee?"

"That's about all there is," he said, pulling a mug from her kitchen cabinet and pouring her a cup of the dark liquid. "When was the last time you had a decent meal, Jennifer? That thing," he said, nodding to the refrigerator, "is empty!"

"No, it isn't," JJ disagreed.

"I don't count diet soda, a half empty jar of pickles and a tub of butter as food, Jennifer," David said, shaking his head at her.

"My eating habits are not your concern," JJ said, taking her first sip of the fortifying hot brew he'd placed in front of her at the kitchen table.

"The hell they,-" David said, being interrupted by the doorbell.

As JJ started to rise, he gently pushed her back into the chair, ordering, "Sit down, before you fall down. You shouldn't even be up. I'll get it."

Wanting to argue, but just to tired to try and win, JJ nodded as she watched him leave the room.

Sitting at her kitchen table, Jennifer wondered at how she'd allowed David Rossi, in less than twenty-four short hours, to usurp control of her life. Granted, she hadn't been doing very well at managing it lately, but it wasn't his responsibility to have to step in and fix things for her. She was an adult. She needed to pull herself together - for herself and her son. But, if she was totally honest with herself, she had to admit it was nice to have a strong man there to lean on. Especially, this particular strong man. David Rossi was one of the last of a dying breed. Self-confident, almost to the point of arrogance, he ruled everything around him. He was a born caretaker - that much she was sure of. And, if she wasn't mistaken, he had a soft spot for her and her son.

Returning to the kitchen, arms laden with two bags that smelled suspiciously like pancakes with blueberry syrup - her favorite, David grinned. "Speaking of your eating habits, food's here!" he announced.

"David, I'm really not-," JJ began.

"Jennifer," Dave began in a warning tone, "just shut up and eat. Please?" he said, placing a Styrofoam container in front of her.

Watching his dark eyes narrow on her, JJ decided that now was not the time to establish her independence. She suspected if she did, he was more than ready to force feed her. So, JJ simply pulled the container to her, accepted the silverware he handed her, and opened the box. She was right - pancakes with blueberry syrup. Glancing up at him, she asked, "How did you know?"

"About what to order you for breakfast? Jennifer, you order the same breakfast every time we're on a case. It's not hard to figure out what you like…I know more about you than you think," he revealed seriously.

"That could be dangerous," she murmured.

"Not from where I'm sitting. The more ammunition I have in the chamber with you, the better!" he retorted, passing her the medication she needed to take. "Now, swallow those and eat, young lady! Henry will be home soon!" he said, squeezing her shoulder gently as he took his seat across the table from her.

Eating her way slowly through her pancakes, Jennifer asked, "Don't you have better things to do with your time than to babysit me and my child, Rossi?"

"Nope," David answered shortly.

"You must have," Jennifer insisted.

"Jennifer, I'm not going anywhere. Deal with it," Rossi answered tersely.

Sighing, JJ resumed eating. Minutes later, JJ had actually finished her meal.

Glancing at her empty plate, Rossi grinned in a satisfied way. "Don't you feel better?" he asked, nodding at her plate.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she admitted.

"See, every once in a while, I know what I'm doing," David said smugly.

"Yeah, I guess you do, but don't get cocky. I still don't think anything was wrong with the sink!" she returned.

Laughing, David confessed, "Honey, I've been worried since I found you on the floor of your office. If I don't keep busy, my mind drifts back to those minutes and that's not something I enjoy doing, so let me have my little projects, okay?"

Realizing how much she'd scared him, JJ shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm sorry. I honestly just thought I'd had a cold. I've just been so busy and it's been a rough few months."

"Jennifer, you know you can talk to me. If you don't want it to go any further than us, that's fine. But, I want to know what's going on," David told her in a serious tone.

"I know you do, but I'm not going to discuss it. It's in the past, and that's where it's going to stay. I just have to figure out how to go forward," JJ said resolutely.

"Forward from where, Jennifer?" asked David, trying to understand.

"Drop it, David. Or leave. Your choice," JJ said, resolved and relieved to hear the doorbell again.

Slapping his hands on the table to push himself to a standing position, David leaned forward as he said, "This discussion isn't over, Jennifer."

"Sorry, David. But, I'm afraid it is," JJ replied.

"That's wishful thinking on your part, honey," David said, walking from the room to answer the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank you to all my readers for their continued support. A special thank you to Tonnie and Susan for keeping me sane and feeding me plot ideas. Please, readers, drop me a review and let me know you're still interested. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 12

David was back in her kitchen moments later - only this time he wasn't alone. In his strong arms, he held the one person in the world that had Jennifer firmly in the palm of his hand - her three month old son.

And, he held him like a natural, JJ thought to herself. Confident and sure, David carried her baby across the room to her.

"Hey, munchkin! Did you have fun at Aunt Garcie's?" JJ asked, holding her arms out to take the baby.

Briefly shaking his head at her and reclaiming his chair at the table, David continued to hold on to her son, nuzzling his neck with his whiskers, and saying, "Garcie, said it was a long night. Evidently, little man was up from one to four this morning with a tummy ache."

"It's the colic," returned JJ quietly. "That's become a nightly ritual. I should have warned Garcia. She must be ready to kill me," JJ said, lowering her head into her hand.

"Must not," replied David, playfully growling into the baby's stomach as the baby laughed and kicked his tiny feet at him, "since she offered to take him again tonight. I told her no. That we had it covered. Don't we little man?" Dave asked the baby as he pretended to eat the baby's foot.

"No, Rossi, I'VE got it covered. YOU are going home," JJ said emphatically.

As David looked at the precious baby boy in his arms, he said to the child, "You know, you'd think your mama would know me better than that by now, wouldn't you? YOU know me better than that though, don't you? I'm not going anywhere, am I? Nope, I'm not," he cooed to the baby. "In fact," he said, looking at JJ, "I think I'll just load you two up and take you to Little Creek - at least for the weekend."

"What? NO. Absolutely not. I'll be fine here with the baby, David - ALONE!" JJ again tried.

"Mama's done went and lost what was left of her teeny tiny little bitty mind, hadn't she, boy?" he asked the baby. "Lucky for you, Henry, you've got me!"

"Don't fall for it, Henry. The last man that told us that ended up-," JJ muttered to herself, stopping abruptly when she realized she'd been speaking out loud.

"Ended up what, Jennifer?" David asked, watching her closely.

"Damn it, nothing! I'm used to being on my own here with the baby! Rossi, go home!" JJ yelled, triggering a coughing spasm.

Lifting the baby against his chest, Dave rose quickly to fill a glass of water from the sink. Handing it to JJ, he retorted sharply, "Yeah, Jennifer, I'm really going to leave a deathly sick woman alone with a three month old baby! I wouldn't do that to my worst enemy and I sure as hell won't do it with someone I care about! I'm not Will! I'm NOT leaving you - no matter how many times you tell me to. So, do yourself a favor and get used to me, sweetheart!"

"Forget it! I am NOT getting attached to another man that'll only disappoint or hurt me in the end!" yelled JJ hoarsely, standing quickly and grabbing the kitchen table for balance as the room began to spin.

"Damn it, Jennifer! Sit down!" David hissed, aware that he had a small child in his arms.

Because she couldn't do anything else, JJ followed Dave's directions. Lowering her shaky body back into the kitchen chair, she fought to catch her breath.

While she fought to regain her breath as well as her composure, Dave had strode quickly from the room with Henry in his arms. Returning moments later, babyless, JJ gasped, "Where's my son?"

"In his crib! He actually stays where I put him!" Rossi ground out, striding over to her and picking her up in strong arms.

"Put me down! I'm perfectly capable of walking, Dave!" JJ mumbled.

"Yeah, JJ, because you handled standing up like a pro," Rossi muttered sarcastically.

Dumping her onto her big bed once again, David Rossi leaned over her prone form, face looming directly above her own. "Listen up, little girl! When you're better, you can try to kick my ass to Texas and back for taking control the way I have. But, until then, we're going to do things my way. My way includes packing you, Henry, and anything you deem essential up into my truck and taking you to my cabin at Little Creek. I, unlike you, have actual food. I also have fresh country air. Two things you are in desperate need of! Now, either you can tell me the things I need to know or you can deal with what I decide to take. Either way, you and the baby are coming!"

"That's kidnapping, I'll have you know," JJ said into the deafening silence of the room, staring up into his dark, stormy eyes.

"Call it whatever you want, honey, but, it's still happening," he murmured, looking at her more intently.

JJ decided it was time to appeal to his gentlemanly nature, provided he had one. "Dave, how would that look if anyone found out that I and my son were staying for an extended time with you? You know what people will say."

"Let me be real clear about this, Jennifer. I don't give a shit what other people think of me! And, the first soul I catch disrespecting you is a dead man! The only people that matter to me are Henry and you. And right now, your physical well-being outranks whatever real or imagined worries you may have. Next."

Okay, evidently no gentlemanly nature, JJ thought to herself. Next tactic…practicality. "Dave, I've been to your so-called cabin…and, it's a mansion. But, you want to know what it doesn't have?" asked JJ sweetly.

"What?" asked Dave, raising an eyebrow, wondering what her new argument was.

"You don't have a nursery. No crib. No bouncy seat. No changing table. Et cetera. Et cetera," she said victoriously.

Holding up a finger, Dave said, "All right, score one for you. But, watch this!" he said as he snatched the phone off the bedside table.

JJ watched as he patted her hip to indicate she should scoot over on the bed. Since her options were either scoot over or be sat on, JJ scooted. And listened.

"Hey, Paulie!" Dave was saying. "It's Davie. I Need a favor. No, Mama Rossi is fine. No, this is something else. I need you to take that bedroom attached to mine and turn it into a baby's nursery."

Dave paused for a moment in his conversation and JJ knew the person on the other end was asking questions because the next thing she heard was, "It's a boy and I want the works. Yeah, the one through the connecting bathroom. And, I need it done by noon. I don't care what it costs, just use the card you've got on file."

At this remark, JJ felt her mouth drop in silent shock. The man beside her on the bed had just committed his credit card to hundreds if not thousands of dollars of baby equipment. And he hadn't batted an eye. She heard him thanking the person on the other end of the phone and watched as he hung up.

Turning back to look at her, he smiled that all knowing smile and said, "Ha! Situation fixed. By noon, there'll be a nursery. And FYI, YOU didn't have a changing table until I put it together a couple of hours ago…or a baby swing for that matter."

"You put my swing and table together?" JJ asked blankly.

"No, I put Henry's swing and changing table together. Now, he'll have two." Rossi affirmed.

"I don't believe you," said JJ in a shocked voice.

"Well, believe it, honey. When I want something, I don't waste any time. And, I want you and Henry at my cabin THIS AFTERNOON. Now, any other arguments?" Rossi asked curiously.

JJ shook her head mutely, numb from shock. Had David Rossi just told her that he wanted her and Henry? She had to have misunderstood. He was one of the most sought after bachelors in the country. What the hell did such a man want with her and her son?

If JJ Jareau had known the answer David Rossi would have given to that question had she been brave enough to ask it, shocked wouldn't begin to cover the feelings she'd have experienced.

"Okay, then Jennifer, write down what I need to pack. You aren't moving from that bed until it's time to go and something tells me that it'll be a while before you and Henry come back here," he said slapping a pen and paper from her bedside table into her hands and thinking that if he had his way, she and Henry wouldn't be coming back here at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An hour and a half later, David had collected almost all the things on Jennifer's list, fed the baby his lunch time bottle, and changed a very ugly diaper. He and Henry had had to have a discussion about that one - which of course the baby had won. Wrinkling his nose and holding his breath, Rossi had taken care of the Code: Muddy situation. It had been many years since his last experience changing a diaper of that magnitude - but he and Henry had managed just fine. Actually, Rossi had managed. It seemed that the baby had found the situation humorous, smiling and gurgling the entire time.

Freshly changed, David cuddled the three month old child to his chest, one hand under the baby's butt and the other cradling his head. Staring down at the boy, Rossi murmured, "You and I are going to have to become partners in crime, you know that, right? I'm gonna need help convincing mama that I've got both of your best interests at heart. She seems to think I just like being a dictator. Which I do, I admit…but that's beside the point. The truth of the matter is that you and your mama are the two most important people in my world. I can't tell her that yet…she wouldn't believe me even if I did. But, you…you believe me, don't you?" Rossi asked, watching the baby smile back at him. "Yeah, I though you did, monkey. I'm not going to let anything else bad happen to either one of you. From now on, whoever's causing trouble has to go through me first. And, not to brag, kiddo, but people generally avoid doing that." he said, bouncing the baby a bit.

Feeling the baby rub his face in the curve of his neck, David had to smile. The little man was tired. Swaying back in forth, David murmured, "I bet you fall asleep on the way home, monkey. Something tells me it's time for your afternoon nap." Kissing the baby's head, David laid the child on his back in his crib and wound the mobile for him. "I'm gonna go see how mama's doing on her packing. I'll be back to get you in a minute, monkey. I promise," he whispered, watching the baby kick his legs and wave his arms in the air. "Unlike your sperm donor, kiddo, I'll always be back for you, despite what your mama may think right now. I'll find a way to convince her of that though, don't you worry. I'm not going anywhere far from you, ever, kid," he said rubbing the baby's cheek gently.

Walking from the nursery across the hall into Jennifer's bedroom, he found her valiantly trying to struggle her way into a sweatshirt while coughing up a lung. Smiling derisively, David asked, "Problems, JJ?"

"What does it look like?" JJ gasped.

"It looks like you're trying to strangle yourself with your shirt," he grinned, moving to assist her into the offending garment. Task completed, he asked, nodding to the suitcase on the bed, "That it?"

"Yeah, But, Rossi, this really isn't necessary. I can take care of myself," JJ said trying one last time to change his mind.

"Trust me, JJ, for your health and my sanity, it IS necessary," David assured her, closing the suitcase and picking it up. "I'm going to take the bags out to the truck. I'll be back in a minute. Just rest until I get back, okay? I've already closed up the rest of the house."

Nodding, JJ sat on the side of the bed, wondering when exactly she had entered this alternate universe where David Rossi was in charge. She'd fallen down the rabbit hole and honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to find her way out. It was too easy to allow him to simply handle things. And, she thought bitterly, he did such a better job than she did. Even the baby seemed to prefer the man's calm self-assured manner. Henry had always lit up when David was near. Truthfully, whenever she'd had the baby at work, David made a point to actively seek out her son, too. Stealing him away from whichever of their friends happened to have him, he would disappear into his office with the baby until JJ sought them out. More often than not, when she found them, David would be leaning back in his big leather office chair, feet propped on his desk with her baby on his chest talking quietly. It had never ceased to amaze her how such a larger than life, imposing man could hold her son as if he was the most important thing in the world. But, that's exactly what he did every time Henry was in his arms.

JJ heard the front door open again and knew David had returned from loading the truck. A few minutes later, he walked into her bedroom, carrying Henry in his car seat.

Smiling at her son, Jennifer murmured, "Hey, munchkin."

"Henry said it's time to get on the road," Rossi told her grinning and looking from the baby to her.

"Did he?" asked JJ, standing slowly.

"Yep, he also said that I need to make sure you don't fall," Rossi returned, wrapping a steadying arm around her waist.

"Well, you're a bossy little thing today, aren't you, Henry?" JJ laughed, looking at her baby.

Slowly maneuvering both Henry and JJ out the bedroom door, Rossi told her, "No, he's just worried about his mama, honey. Seems he doesn't like the idea that his milk supply could be in danger. Can't say that I blame the kid."

Rolling her eyes, JJ smirked, "Leave it to a boy to be worried about the boobs."

"We just know where our priorities are, honey," Rossi laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone reading! Please review when you can! Tonnie, you're a miracle…keeping me well supplied with ideas! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 14

Forty-five minutes later, David was pulling his 4X4 truck into the long gravel driveway leading up to his property.

Staring out the window, JJ murmured, "It never ceases to amaze me that you insist on calling this place "the cabin", Rossi. Your house is huge."

"I like to have room to move, Jennifer. To breathe. Trust me, after a couple of weeks here, you'll feel refreshed. I swear this place has healing powers," Dave told her, stealing a glance in her direction.

"A couple of WEEKS? I never agreed to that. Come to think of it, I didn't agree to come out here at all!" Jennifer said under her breath.

"I know. As I recall, I blackmailed you into the truck," Dave returned, grinning.

"Well, all I'm agreeing to now is a couple of days, David. After that, people really will start to talk," JJ muttered.

"You'll stay until I think you're well enough to go home. And, I've already told you, I don't give a DAMN what everybody else thinks," Rossi said, tone hardening.

"Well, I do! It's different for a man. There's a different set of rules for a woman. Especially a woman with a little baby. I don't want my name bandied about the Federal Building. That's all I'd need. Men to think I'm an easy mark…that'd be great. Rossi, I know you mean well, but-," Jennifer said before being interrupted by an infuriated voice.

"I already told you, Jennifer, I won't allow it to happen," began Rossi furiously. "It might happen once, no more!"

"You can't stop it, David. It's the way things are!" JJ said sadly.

"The hell it will be. Any man on our team would knock a man down for disrespecting you and you damn well know it. That's if I don't get to the son of a bitch first. Damn it, Jennifer, when did you start giving a shit about what small minded idiots thought of you?" David asked irritated.

"Since I chose to raise my son alone! I can't afford not to care anymore, Dave!" JJ yelled back.

"There won't be any talk, Jennifer. You have my word. And, if there is, I'll handle it," Dave assured her, calming considerably after hearing her reasoning. "Besides, there ARE women out there that would envy the position you're in," he added with a gleam in his eyes.

"Then give my position to them, please." JJ said sweetly.

"Uh uh, I'm used to you. With you around, I know what I'm getting. Dating Barbie dolls no longer holds any appeal for me. I'll leave that to Morgan. He seems to have a handle on it," Dave said, winking at her.

"So, suddenly, you want to date me?" Jennifer asked incredulously.

"Would that be so hard to believe, Jennifer?" asked David, raising an eyebrow at her as he maneuvered the truck up the long winding driveway.

Giving him a look that said she thought he'd obviously lost his mind, she asked, raising a hand to his brow, "Are we sure YOU don't have the fever, Rossi?"

Reaching up to capture her hand with his, he held on to it in a gentle grip as he informed her, "No, I do NOT have a fever, Jennifer. Evidently, you don't recognize your own appeal. I'll have to see what I can do to remedy that situation."

"Don't bother," JJ told him with a frown. "Another relationship is exactly what I DON'T need. Henry and the job are more than enough to keep me occupied and then some. But, thank you for your consideration," she retorted tartly.

"I can tell you're gonna take some convincing," Rossi muttered.

"Trust me, David. My mind's made up," she said with a note of finality.

"Yeah, well, so is mine," Rossi replied, squeezing her hand.

Jerking out of his grip, Jennifer mumbled, "You just keep your hands to yourself, Rossi."

"What, Jennifer? Afraid you'll slip and actually be human with somebody other than your child or a victim?" David shot back.

"And, you know a lot about normal human emotion, Mr. Play Everything I Can Close to My Chest." JJ said sarcastically.

"I could share my feelings with you if you'd like. You might be fairly interested at some of the thoughts I've been having lately," Rossi smiled wickedly.

"Oh spare me," said JJ, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Maybe some other time then, honey," Rossi laughed.

"Don't count on it!" JJ smartly retorted.

"Oh honey, not only am I counting on it, I'm betting on it, too," Rossi told her honestly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Later that night, Rossi sat rocking Henry in the recliner in the living room as Jennifer dozed on the oversized couch. The baby had been fed and changed and now happily drowsed in David's strong arms.

He'd managed to get Jennifer to eat a simple dinner of soup and grilled cheese under protest. But, his resolve had overridden her complaints. Now, belly full, she, too, slumbered restfully.

Rossi's eyes drifted between the baby in his arms and his mother on his couch. His mother had been right. This was exactly what had been missing from his life. Someone to care about more than he cared about himself. He'd been married three times, but none of the women he'd been married to had ever held his heart or attention the way the two other occupants of this room had. Maybe he'd been too young, too self-absorbed for marriage, maybe they just hadn't been the right woman at the right time. Whatever the reason, when his marriages dissolved he'd had no regrets and he hadn't looked back. With Jennifer and Henry, though, he knew he'd never walk away. For Jennifer offered something none of the other women he'd been involved with before had…she had a child. An innocent baby that needed a father.

He'd cared about her even before Henry had been a glimmer of a thought. But, as he'd watched her progress through her pregnancy, he'd only fallen more deeply under her spell. Finding out yesterday that Will was no longer in the picture had been a shocking revelation. But, while he didn't know yet what had happened, he did know Jennifer and Henry were much better off without the man in their lives. A man that could walk away from the gift of a child had no business being a father.

As if Eddy Prizzo could hear his thoughts, Rossi felt his phone vibrate against his hip. Shifting the sleeping baby to his other arm, Rossi rose from the chair. Walking quickly up the stairs to the nursery, Rossi laid the sleeping baby in the mahogany crib that had been set up for him. Bending to kiss the baby's downy head, Rossi quickly whispered, "Love you, monkey," to the baby before grabbing the baby monitor that would allow him to hear Henry's activity from anywhere in the house.

Retracing his steps back to the kitchen, Rossi dialed Eddy's number. Rossi waited until he heard Eddy pick up.

"Hey, Eddy! You got something for me already?" asked Rossi, curiously.

"Yeah, you said to work fast. But, Dave, you ain't gonna like it, man," Eddy warned.

"Give it to me straight, Eddy," Rossi said, rubbing a hand against the back of his head and tightening his other hand on the phone.

"This guy is no good. No, worse than that. He's a shit!" Eddy said angrily.

"Tell me something I didn't already know," Rossi said tiredly.

"Okay, but remember you asked me to find this stuff out so don't shoot the messenger. On the surface, our guy had a nice tidy record…too tidy. So I went digging. Five years ago, Will LaMontagne had a complaint filed against him by a Vanessa Manning. I got my hands on the original report. Seems that he and Vanessa had been in a relationship, she'd gotten pregnant. He raped and beat her up and she ended up losing the baby. Turns out the abuse had been ongoing, Rossi. I talked to her, too. Because Will was a cop, New Orleans PD covered it up. Ms. Manning was told by some associates of LaMontagne after she miscarried that it was in her best interests to drop the charges. Scared her pretty good. Woman's voice still shakes when she talks about it and it's been five years. Sounds like your girl got out just in the nick of time." Eddy said.

"I'm not sure about that," Rossi muttered as the pieces started falling into place.

"You want I should keep looking, Dave?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, Eddy, I want to know everything. I also want to know the bastard's weak spots," Dave told Eddy with cold anger in his voice.

"You gonna strike back?" asked Eddy.

"What the hell do you think?" David said sarcastically.

"I think she must mean a hell of a lot to you, Rossi. Whatever I can do to help, you know that, man," Eddy told him quietly.

"For now, I just want to know every piece of information out their on this asshole. We'll go from there," Dave told his friend.

"I'm on it. Give you a call as soon as I have more," Eddy replied.

"Thanks, Eddy. Talk to you soon. Bye," Rossi returned, disconnecting.

As Rossi stood in the quiet kitchen, Dave was almost certain he knew enough to piece together what had happened. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be sure until Jennifer came clean with him. He didn't want to push her, but if what he suspected had occurred, William LaMontagne was on borrowed time. There was no way David Rossi wouldn't retaliate for something of this magnitude. NO WAY!

Breathing deeply, David fought the overwhelming urge to clear the kitchen table. Violence of any kind would do nothing but scare and intimidate Jennifer more than she'd already been. No, he had to maintain his legendary composure. Justice would be dealt to Will LaMontagne, Rossi would make certain of that. But his first priority, that had to be Henry and Jennifer's physical and emotional welfare. An angry and aggressive David Rossi would only hinder matters. Bearing this in mind, Rossi went to check on Jennifer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Jennifer, wake up, honey. You need to go upstairs and get in bed." Rossi said, shaking her gently.

Blinking her groggy eyes, Jennifer slowly focused on David's face. "Hey. How long was I out for?" she asked, yawning.

"Couple of hours. It's just after 10. Come on, I'll help you upstairs," Rossi said shortly.

Seeing his tense face, Jennifer knew David Rossi had somehow, some way found out something about her situation. Former situation, she reminded herself.

"What did you find out, David?" JJ asked, biting off the words.

"What are you talking about Jennifer?" he asked, looking away from her face.

"What did you do David? Browbeat the whole sordid story out of Penelope?" JJ questioned bitterly.

"Penelope wouldn't tell me anything, JJ," David answered honestly.

"Then how? You know, don't you?" JJ virtually yelled.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Rossi stated uncomfortably.

"How?" JJ asked in an icy voice.

"I had Will investigated. The man has a pretty interesting history, but I'm betting you don't know anything about that," David returned, deciding complete honesty would be the best approach with Jennifer.

"Not until after he left. Garcia ran some checks for me then," JJ admitted.

"So you know about Vanessa Manning?" asked David, sitting down beside where Jennifer was curled into a ball on the couch.

"I do now. I didn't then," she replied wearily. "If I had…I'd never have gotten…I'd never have let him even try to be a part of our lives."

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Jennifer. What happened? I'm not going to judge you or get angry with you, but not knowing is worse than just hearing what happened. When you don't know…your mind can put all kinds of images in a person's head and I can't guarantee you that I'll continue to allow that son of a bitch to draw breath if I have to run through one more sick scenario in my head!" David confessed quietly.

"David-," JJ pleaded.

"Did he rape you, too, Jennifer? Tell me the truth!" David asked in a raw voice.

JJ was silent for long minutes as she tried to gather her strength in order to be able to talk about the ordeal her life had become. Gnawing her bottom lip, she wondered if the complete truth was too cruel a weapon to use on David Rossi. But, she'd learned a lot about the strong man in the last few months. And, one thing she'd discovered was that David Rossi hated lies and half-truths. Hated subterfuge. He'd demanded complete honesty. And, watching him sitting there, waiting patiently for her to pull herself together, she knew she could trust him.

Finally, taking a deep breath, she whispered, "The night I went into labor with Henry, he tried to. But the story begins before that, David."

"Let me get this straight, you were eight and a half months pregnant and that bastard tried to rape you?" David asked in a lethal voice.

"Yes, he was drunk," JJ whispered swallowing.

"There's a lot more to it, isn't there, Jennifer?" asked David softly.

"Yes," JJ nodded.

Clenching his hands into tight fists, David fought for his famous control. Fought not to howl in outrage. He knew he had to remain calm. For her. For Henry. He had to keep a lid on his emotions.

"Have you talked to anybody…about all of it?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Garcia," JJ replied. "She's the one that found me enough ammunition on Will to blackmail him into signing the waiver of paternity. Well, that and the threat of you becoming involved."

"Oh, trust me, Jennifer, if you'd have come to me, you wouldn't have needed him to sign a goddamn waiver. The son of a bitch would have been floating down the Potomac," Rossi told her in a deathly quiet voice.

"That's exactly why I didn't come to you then. I didn't want that for any of us. I just wanted him gone. And the combination of my threat to go to you and the reports I had in my possession about his prior activities and my medical reports stating…let's just say he finally saw things my way," JJ explained, shivering a little.

"You're medical report? What did your medical report say? He did something besides try to force himself on you, didn't he?" asked David, feeling his muscles tense and fighting to keep an even voice.

"There was some physical evidence," JJ revealed. "I had Garcia take pictures."

"Damn it, Jennifer!" Rossi exploded. " I was there in that hospital room the day after you had Henry! I didn't see anything…any evidence…what the hell had he done?"

Jerking a bit at his tone, JJ whispered, "He'd kicked me in the stomach, David. There were bruises. He told the paramedics that I'd fallen down the stairs. At the time, I was so concerned with whether or not Henry was going to be okay, I just didn't….I just-," JJ broke off, finally allowing the tears to fall.

"Oh, hell!" Rossi muttered, grabbing the tissues off the table. "Don't cry, honey! Stop! You're gonna give yourself another coughing fit and your chest already hurts. Just relax," he murmured, stroking her arm.

Crying harder, JJ threw herself into his chest. "I was scared. For the baby. For me. I wasn't thinking. I thought about calling you or Derek, but I knew what you'd both do. And, I didn't want to cause trouble for anybody else. So, after Henry got here, I called Garcia. Will had already left the hospital. She came that night and she pulled every hack job she knew. Got the information about Vanessa. When Will came back, I told him that if he didn't do what I wanted, I'd go to the police. At first, he laughed. And then I told him that I knew about Vanessa, that I had a copy of the report. He got angry…started yelling and calling me names. So, then I played the one card that always seemed to slow him down. You. I told him that if he didn't sign over custody of Henry and give up his rights that I'd go to you. If nothing else, I knew you had the money to help me fight him in court. But, the thought of you getting involved seemed to scare him. He agreed to what I wanted and the next morning, I had signed papers. I didn't tell the team because I didn't want them to know what I'd gotten myself into - how much of a fool I'd been. I'd believed him all those months ago when he said he wanted to make things work with me and the baby. I gave it my best. But, nothing I did was ever enough. I worked too much. I didn't give him enough attention. I didn't buy the right goddamned toothpaste. Any little thing and he'd fly into a rage. It got to where I avoided going home. Do you know how many nights when I was pregnant I slept on the couch in my office?" JJ sobbed.

Holding her where she cried against his chest, David was relieved that Jennifer couldn't see his eyes. He knew they were burning with rage and that there was little he could do about it right now. But, there was good news, Will had signed the waiver of paternity.

"Jennifer, did you bring the waiver of paternity with you?" asked Rossi. Feeling her nod against his chest, he continued. "That's good, honey. Monday morning, I want my lawyer to take a look at it and make sure everything is in order, okay? We don't want to take any chances with Henry and my attorney is one of the best in the country." Again, he felt her nod.

For several minutes, he simply held her as she purged her tears. God knew, she'd earned that right. Finally, when her sobs had turned into hitching breaths, Rossi soothingly rubbed her back. Quietly, he said, "Jennifer, none of it was your fault. None of it. But, I need you to promise me something. No more trying to handle things on your own. I could have handled this quickly and expediently if I'd known. From now on, you come to ME with any problems. You got that honey?"

Too tired to argue, JJ simply nodded. Then she heard him say, "Jennifer, we're not done talking about this, by any stretch of the imagination. I want to know exactly what that bastard did to you. But for tonight, we need to let this rest. You need to get some sleep. Did you take all your pills earlier?"

"Yeah," JJ whispered, "I took them."

"Good," Rossi replied, "I'm going to pick you up now, all right?"

"I can walk," JJ said hoarsely.

"Maybe, but tonight just let me do this, okay?" he whispered back.

Nodding against his chest, JJ felt him shift her weight into his arms and rise slowly. He carried her up the stairs carefully, her head never moving from where it rested against his chest. Walking through his bedroom door, he murmured, "You're going to sleep in here. I'll sleep across the room on the couch. Henry is right through that door," he told her, pointing at an open door.

"David, I don't want to take your bed," JJ said apologetically.

"You aren't taking anything from me, Jennifer. I've spent as many nights on that couch as I have in the bed anyway. But, this way, I can hear you both if you need me, okay. If it really makes you uncomfortable though I can sleep in the bedroom across the hall," he offered.

"No. I trust you, David. I just don't want to put you to all this trouble," JJ said weakly.

"You aren't putting me out, JJ. It's been a long time since I had somebody to look after. If you want to know the truth, it's kinda nice to have somebody here to take care of," David confessed.

"If you're sure," JJ said.

"I'm sure, Jennifer. Just get some rest." David told her, quickly kissing her forehead and effectively cutting off conversation as he turned off the bedside light.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two days later, JJ was showing a marked improvement. Still weak, however, she quickly realized that she couldn't handle Henry on her own or return to work. So, it was with grudging agreement that she allowed Rossi to call Hotch and give him a brief overview of the situation. Readily agreeing to give JJ and Rossi a couple of weeks off, Hotch even offered to stay with Jennifer and the baby himself. Rossi, of course, made sure their unit chief knew that he had the situation well under control. There was no way David was going to let another man anywhere near Jennifer, not even his trusted friend - not until he was certain that it was him firmly implanted in her heart.

Walking back into his large den to find Jennifer curled on the overstuffed sofa with Henry in her lap, he smiled. Hair swept into her signature high ponytail, she looked younger than her years. She could have easily passed for Henry's older sister instead of his mother.

Lowering himself beside her on the couch, he reached to take the baby from her, saying, "Okay, everything is handled. We're both off for the next few weeks."

"Both of us?" asked Jennifer, shocked. "David, I never meant for you to take off, too. It's bad enough that they're going to be down one team member. But two?"

"They'll get by, Jennifer. Right now, my main concern is getting you well and keeping Henry happy. Work can wait," David told her resolutely.

Running a hand over her face, JJ added, "I need to call Garcia later and get her back on the great nanny hunt. Mine just called," she said holding up her cell phone.

"And?" asked Rossi, frowning.

"Seems she doesn't like how my schedule changes on a moments notice. Can't really say as I blame her. I just don't know how I'm going to find someone qualified that I trust. I can't help being picky though. I mean this is my baby," she said, nodding at Henry.

"I've got a couple of ideas. Why don't you let me see what I can do?" David asked, raising the baby to hold him against his broad chest and stroking his back.

"What ideas?" asked JJ, curiously. "He's not old enough for day care at Quantico…I've already tried to pull strings there."

"No, not daycare. I was actually thinking about Mama Rossi," David confessed. "You know she fell in love with him while she was visiting me at the office a few weeks ago. She's raised three kids herself and God knows, she's trustworthy. She lives on the property….down by the creek. We could call her tonight and see if she'd come up here tomorrow and talk about it," David offered.

"You actually think she'd be interested," asked JJ, hopefully.

"I think she'd be thrilled. She loves kids. God knows, she's bitched enough about me not having any," replied David.

"Why didn't you ever have any, Rossi?" asked Jennifer.

"Either it was the wrong woman or the wrong time. It just never happened. I always wanted them, though. It was an opportunity that until fairly recently, I thought I'd missed," he said stroking Henry's head as the baby fell asleep against his chest.

"I've gotta say, watching him with you the last few days, I'm impressed. I never thought of you as the type to not mind changing stinky diapers or getting spit up on," JJ smiled.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know, Jennifer. Why don't you do us both a favor and put away your preconceptions and give me a chance to prove to you that I can be a good man," David said quietly.

"I know you're a good man, David. I also know that after everything, I don't think I'll ever be able to have the kind of trust you want in another person again. I opened myself up and got beaten down for the effort. I've never let people into my life very easily and now I've been brutally reminded why that is," she told him softly.

"Not all men hurt, Jennifer," Rossi stated with a quiet firmness. "Some of us only want to protect."

"Maybe," she said grudgingly, watching the baby.

"Definitely," David replied, capturing her hand in his free one. "I'm not going to hurt either one of you, Jennifer."

"We'll see," Jennifer told him softly, frowning.

"I guess we will," David confirmed, feeling as though he'd just been dared.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Her scream echoed through the still house. Jerking awake, Rossi immediately reached for the gun he'd placed on the table beside him before realizing the source of those unholy sounds was located in the bed across from him. Flipping on the light beside the sofa located against the side of his bedroom, the light bathed the room in an eerie glow. Seeing his tiny woman thrashing on the bed, Rossi clenched his jaw. Damn, William LaMontagne, he thought to himself. He had know doubt that Jennifer was dreaming about the anguish she'd suffered at that asshole's hands.

Quietly walking to stand at her side, Rossi reached out a gentle hand to shake her. "Jennifer, wake up, honey. It's just a dream. Come on now, wake up for me. It's Dave, honey," he said firmly, hoping his voice would bring her from the nightmare.

"Please stop, Will. Please! Think about the baby! You don't want to hurt the baby," Jennifer begged, tears pouring from her closed eyes.

"Oh, Christ," Rossi breathed. He knew, without doubt, he was hearing the conversation that had occurred the night Henry was born - at least her side of it.

"Don't! Stop, please God, just stop!" she screamed hoarsely, coughing and thrashing in the king sized bed.

Unable to stand hearing anymore, Rossi firmly said, "Jennifer, that's enough. Wake up now, honey. Now!" Pulling her struggling body into a sitting position so she could breathe more easily, he shook her gently.

Opening unfocused eyes, JJ whispered, "Not again."

"Yeah, honey. 'Fraid so," Dave mumbled, pulling her trembling body to his chest.

Jennifer allowed him to hold her for a moment and let his warmth seep into her chilled skin. "Sorry," she muttered. "The dreams…they don't usually happen so often. The last few weeks, though…," she trailed off.

"Getting worse?" asked Rossi, running a soothing hand down her back.

He felt her nod against his chest. "Maybe that's your mind's way of telling your body that you need to talk about it, Jennifer."

"I can't," JJ whispered.

"Yes, baby, you can. You just open your mouth and start talking," he told her gently.

"It won't change anything that happened," JJ said, pulling away from his chest.

"No, it won't. But, sooner or later, you're gonna have to deal with it," he murmured.

Biting her lip, JJ looked into his dark concerned face. "I knew it was over before he ever touched me that night. I'd already told him to find somewhere else to live. We weren't getting along and I was so tired of the constant bickering and fighting. Neither of us were happy and I knew I didn't want Henry raised in a war zone," Jennifer confided.

"Sounds smart," Rossi replied, easing her back and propping her up against the pillows.

"Yeah, I thought so. He even seemed to agree. He told me that he'd start looking for a place. And, then he went out that night and I was so relieved to have the house to myself. It was quiet and I'd been so tired. I remember Henry had kicked all day. So I'd taken an early bath and gone to bed. I must have been asleep for a few hours. The next thing I knew, he was on top of me…and it hurt. I was trying to push him off of me. Telling him over and over that he was going to hurt the baby. He didn't care. He just kept trying to…and the more I fought, the more he seemed to enjoy it. He kept saying that he knew I wanted it. That I'd feel so much better if I just let it happen," JJ told him, warm tears sliding down her face.

Rossi reached a steady hand out to surround Jennifer's shaking one. "You can do this, honey. Just keep talking." Even though it was killing him to hear about it, he knew that she needed to verbalize what had happened. It was the first step in healing - admitting to what had happened.

"I kept fighting, and he got angrier. He pulled my hair, but he was careful not to hit me where anyone could see. I fell off the bed - hard. That's when my water broke. It hurt so much. And, he was so angry…because then he knew he couldn't finish what he'd started. That's when he kicked me. Told me he never wanted a brat. He said it would be better if Henry just died before he was born," Jennifer sobbed.

"Jesus!" said David roughly, as he pulled a sobbing Jennifer into his arms. "That's enough for tonight, baby." It had been enough for both of them. In that moment, David Rossi knew that if he ever had to see William LaMontagne again, he'd kill him. There was no doubt in his mind as he held the tearful fragile woman in his arms that he'd do whatever it took to keep her and the boy in the bedroom beside them safe from that kind of evil.

Rocking her back and forth in his strong arms, Jennifer felt the tears begin to slow and her body began to relax against his. For the first time in a really long time, Jennifer felt safe. Because of the man holding her.

"I shouldn't have pushed you," she heard David whisper against the top of her head.

"It's not your fault," JJ said against David's chest. "I'm screwed up, Dave. And, there isn't anything you're gonna be able to do to fix me."

David looked down at the woman he was holding in shock. "YOU'RE screwed up? No, honey! You got screwed over, but you sure as hell aren't screwed up!" he told her forcefully.

"I'm a trained individual in law enforcement, David, and I of all people should have been able to see the warning signs flashing in front of me," JJ told him sadly.

"None of us saw anything, Jennifer. Trust me, if I had, I'd have jerked you out of that situation myself. He was good, sweetheart. You didn't see it until it was too late. That isn't your fault," David tried to tell her.

Shrugging her thin shoulders, JJ shook her head. "Like I said, nothing changes."

"Jennifer, you have to stop blaming yourself for what a cowardly son of a bitch did to you. Real men don't try to hurt what they love. They don't hurt - period," David said, sighing deeply.

"Well, I don't have a lot of experience with good men, Rossi. So, I guess, I wouldn't know," she said tiredly, looking up at him.

Maybe it was the look of shattered innocence in her eyes, maybe it was the way her breath had seemed to catch in her throat as she'd spoken the words. David would never really know what had drawn him to her mouth. He only remembered watching her eyes widen as he'd leaned forward to claim her lips for the first time. She'd held her body tightly clenched…almost as if she were waiting for the pain to hit. She didn't draw away, but she didn't respond either. So David Rossi did the only thing a man like himself could - he set about coaxing the response he wanted out of her.

Allowing him to run his hands around her neck, she felt him tilt her head into an angle that would allow him to deepen the touch of his mouth on hers. She felt him nibble gently at her lower lip and as she opened her mouth to tell him to stop, he took full advantage and full control. Smoothly sliding his warm tongue against hers, JJ felt the first flicker of heat kindle low in her belly. It had been so long since anyone had kissed her with such gentle longing, that she'd almost forgotten how good it could feel. Rossi slowly, persistently drew the reaction from Jennifer that he wanted. After a few more moments of gentle persuasion, he felt her tongue seek his out. Felt her begin to respond in kind. And, he almost moaned as he felt her body lean forward to seek a deeper contact.

Not wanting to rush her, he kept his caresses light….tender as he moved his mouth over hers. He silently rejoiced when as he slowly drew back from their kiss, she advanced…unwilling to let it end. So, he allowed her to deepen the contact this time - for once, not minding giving up control to another. Finally, the need for air overcame them both and it was with great regret that he felt her lips break away from his own.

Drawing in a deep breath, Jennifer slowly opened her eyes to find Rossi staring at her with piercing dark eyes. "That was….," she broke off.

"Unexpected?" asked Rossi.

"To say the least," JJ said, somewhat at a loss.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, knowing the answer, but wondering if she'd admit to it.

"Yes," she breathed, shocked.

"Then, that's all that's important," he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Rossi, I don't know how much I can give you," said Jennifer worriedly.

"I don't seem to recall asking you for anything, Jennifer," David said softly.

"Yeah, but if we keep going down this road, then eventually you'll want….," JJ began.

"Let's worry about that when it happens," David told her quietly. "We can take all the time you need, Jennifer. I'm not going to rush you."

"But, I don't know if I can be what you want," JJ breathed.

"You're already what I want," David told her with quiet honesty. "We'll just take it one day at a time, Jennifer. Just give me a chance to prove to you that I can be what you and Henry need."

"What if I can't be what YOU need?" JJ asked. "I don't want he or I to get hurt."

"You've always been what I needed, JJ. I was just to much of a coward to fight for what I wanted. I won't make that mistake again. And, as for hurting one of you, I'd cut off my arm before that happened, honey. I think you know that though," David told her softly. Trailing a gentle finger down her cheek, he said, "Lie back, honey. Get some rest. We can talk tomorrow. But, understand this, I want you, Jennifer. Both of you. I'll do whatever it takes to get you to believe that."

"I don't know, David. Everything seems so out of control," JJ said hesitantly.

"Just give it and me some time, Jennifer. Okay?" asked Rossi.

Nodding, JJ laid back against the pillows and murmured, "I'll try, David. I really will."

"That's all I'm asking for, sweetheart." he said, bending forward to kiss her forehead. "I promise you, you won't be disappointed again."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Henry awakened early the next morning. Wet and angry, he was in a full blown rage by the time Rossi leaned over the side of his mahogany crib to pick the baby up.

"I was too slow this morning, huh, son?" he said, smiling at the angry baby.

Rossi received an ear splitting wail in return.

"Okay, Okay," he said softly, "What's all this fuss about?" he asked the squalling child, quickly stripping the soggy diaper from his squirming body. "I guess that would tick me off, too," he consoled the crying baby, replacing a dry diaper in its place. "Okay, little man, one issue down, right?" he asked picking up the child and cradling him protectively to his chest. "I think mama left us a breakfast bottle in the fridge. Let's let her sleep, huh? I think she might need it. And, you and I, we can do this," Rossi told the baby, carrying him down the stairs into the kitchen.

David popped the bottle into the warmer as he jostled the cranky baby against his strong chest. "Just a few seconds, munchkin. Then we'll eat, I promise," he told the squalling infant.

Hearing the bell ding, signifying a warm bottle, Rossi grabbed it from the holder, testing the temperature on the inside of his wrist. "I think we have success, Henry," he told the baby, who was following the bottle's movement with his eyes. Popping the nipple into the baby's mouth, Henry latched on greedily as David laughed. "You definitely know what you want, son. We've got that in common, don't we?" Rossi asked, carrying the baby into the living room and sitting in his recliner.

As he watched the baby suckle the bottle, he couldn't help but become enthralled by the tiny little person in his arms. "You know you're amazing, right? And, you look just like your mama. You definitely get points for that, little man. Is that a good bottle?" he smiled down at the baby who looked back at him with the same baby blue eyes as his mother. "Yeah, you've got me as wrapped as your mother does. You know that though, don't you?"

The baby continued to stare at the big man holding him as he sucked happily on the bottle in his mouth. Drawing the nipple from the baby's mouth, David heard him protest the interruption. "Uh Uh, none of that," David chided. "You'll get a belly ache if we don't burp, munchkin," David told him, raising the baby to his shoulder and patting his back. "One good burp and you can have the rest," David said, rocking rhythmically in the chair. After a few seconds, Henry obliged. Laughing softly, David brought the baby back down into a reclined position and looked at him. "See told ya. Now, don't you feel better?" he asked quietly, slipping the bottle back into Henry's ready mouth. Henry grabbed David's finger trustingly where he held the bottle.

Looking at the baby's small hand grasping his first finger, David knew he was a goner. Not only had he fallen in love with Jennifer Jareau, he'd fallen in love with her son, too. There was no way he was ever going to be able to let either one of them go. Looking down at the now drowsy baby in his arms, David whispered, "You know I love you, too, right? I do. You and your mama…I'm a goner, kid. Help me convince her that I can be what she needs…what you both need. I promise you, no father'll love a kid more, Henry. I may be older than most first time dads, but I'm a pretty quick study. And, being as old as I am, I've got the patience of a saint…at least where you and your mama are concerned. The rest of the world may not be so lucky. But, I'm not worried about making the rest of the world happy. Just you two."

The baby blinked sleepily at him in understanding.

"See, you get it, don't you? I'll do right by both of you, Henry, I swear I will," David whispered to the baby. "There'll never be a day that you don't feel loved. Your mother and I will make sure of that. You're safe here with me. You both are," he told the now sleeping baby as he gently retracted the bottle from his slack mouth.

And, standing quietly, watching from the doorway behind him, Jennifer Jareau began to believe, just a little bit, that maybe miracles could happen.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Later that afternoon, David received a call from his very expensive, very capable attorney. After calling and faxing him the documents regarding Henry's waiver of paternity this morning, it seemed Max Greenburg, Esquire had a few concerns regarding the validity of those documents. It was fortunate for David that he paid Max to find the loopholes in important documents because he'd found a big one in the most important one that David had ever touched. And, it all revolved around one three letter word. It seemed that whatever attorney JJ had found on the spur of the moment had used the wording "Will LaMontagne "may" never seek parental rights hereafter" instead of "Will LaMontagne "shall" never seek parental rights hereafter". It seemed that one small three letter word could unravel the whole validity of the document unless it was corrected. And, it would be corrected. David Rossi would ensure that.

But, now he had to face a far more difficult task than actually having the problem resolved. He had to tell Jennifer that there was a problem to begin with. He knew she wouldn't take the news well and he was not looking forward to the unpleasantness that would accompany this particular task.

So it was with great sense of foreboding that he sought Jennifer out. Finding her in the library, curled in a leather recliner, dozing, David quietly entered. Immediately looking down at the baby beside her feet happily kicking his feet in the bouncy seat, David had to grin at the picture they made. Silently picking the baby up from the seat, he settled the infant on his lap. David had to laugh at some of the faces the baby could make at his young age and the sound of his deep chuckles pulled JJ from her slumber.

Coughing a little, JJ sat up straighter. "Hey. I must have dozed off," she murmured, watching David hold her son as though he'd been doing it all Henry's life.

"Rest is the best thing for you right now, Jennifer. You heard the doctor. You were a pretty sick woman," David reminded her.

Frowning, JJ held to her party line. "I'm not that sick."

Snorting, David rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, whatever you say, blue eyes. I walk in on you passed out every other day. Very normal occurrence."

"Oh, shut up," Jennifer grumbled. "It was one weak moment."

"What if I hadn't found you, Jennifer? What then?" David asked.

"Moot point. You DID find me. And, now, you've overtaken my life! It's been a big weekend for you," JJ said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not overtaken, just temporarily hijacked. You'll get your decision making abilities back when I'm convinced that you're better," he consoled her.

"Oh, thank you so much," JJ said sweetly, eyes narrowing at him.

"You are more than welcome, sweetheart," Dave grinned back.

"You know eventually I'm going to fight back, right?" JJ asked curiously.

"Yeah, but not today," Rossi said confidently.

"No, not today," JJ sighed.

"We need to talk though, honey," David said seriously, shifting the baby to his chest.

JJ flashed him an alarmed look. She knew that tone. Nothing good ever followed that tone.

"What?" asked JJ, sitting up a little straighter.

"I had my attorney review the waiver of paternity, Jennifer. There's a problem," Dave told her bluntly, deciding it would be infinitely better to just tear the band aid off.

Jennifer's breath caught in her throat. "What do you MEAN, a problem, Rossi?" JJ said in a small voice, glancing automatically to where her son rested against the big man's chest.

"There's a problem with the wording. The use of the word "may" instead of "shall" . Evidently, in a court of law, it could unravel the whole thing if that bastard ever tried to test it," David explained.

"No," JJ whispered, paling and having visions of having to share her son with a monster.

David noticed the change in Jennifer's pallor immediately. Shifting the baby to his shoulder, David leaned forward to grab one of Jennifer's chilled hands. "Honey, it can be fixed. I'll get it fixed," he assured her quietly.

"I'll have to see him again," JJ said faintly.

"No. Not unless you feel you need to. I can handle this, Jennifer. You won't have to lay eyes on him again unless that's something you feel you need to do," Rossi told her quietly.

"I don't ever want to see him again," JJ said, voice sounding strangled. "I'm scared of him, David," JJ revealed in a tiny voice.

David knew how much that admission cost her pride and squeezing her hand gently, David murmured, "Then you won't, honey. I'll make sure of it."

"I almost didn't get him to sign those papers the first time. What if he won't…what if," JJ broke off, swallowing convulsively.

"He'll sign them, Jennifer. I assure you, I won't give him another option," Rossi said, looking down at where Henry was patting his whiskered face.

"But, David," she whispered, "what if he won't. I can't let him near Henry."

"We won't, Jennifer. Trust me, honey. Will won't want to fight me. Not in a court of law and not otherwise," David said quietly.

"You're right about that. That may be the only thing that saves Henry and I," JJ said shakily.

"He won't get the chance to hurt either of you again, Jennifer. You're going to have to trust me on that. My lawyer is drawing up new paperwork. He said it'll be ready by Wednesday. I'll have this finished by Friday, honey. I promise," David assured her.

"How can you be so sure, David?" JJ asked, afraid to hope.

"Because you, better than anyone, should know that I don't take no for an answer, Jennifer. Especially not when it involves something or someone I care about. And, believe me, honey, care is a mild world for what I feel about this," David confided quietly, smiling down at the small child in his arms.

Watching the great David Rossi stare down at her beloved child with what she knew was unchecked adoration and devotion, Jennifer released a shaky breath. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be safe after all. "I shouldn't be asking you to do this for us. I should be able to do it myself, Dave," Jennifer whispered.

"First, you didn't ask me to do a damn thing, JJ. I want to do this. Some might even say I need to do this. And, as for not being strong enough, you've already had to survive more with that son of a bitch than anyone should have to. Not wanting to face the bastard that brutalized you isn't wrong. It's smart. Especially when you have someone willing to do it for you. Truth be told, I'm glad you don't want to be involved in this, honey. It means I don't have to worry about him trying to hurt you again and the son of a bitch may just walk away from this alive," David ground out.

"I just want Henry and I to be free of him. For good, David. I thought we were," JJ whispered.

"You will be, honey. Very, very soon," David reassured her, squeezing her hand again.

"I hope so," JJ whispered as the doorbell rang.

"That'd be Mama Rossi," David said, rising from the chair. Bending over Jennifer, he handed her Henry, kissing the baby's downy head as he did. "She said she'd be here after lunch," David reminded her.

Lifting her face to look at him, JJ's breath caught as David pressed a gentle kiss to her soft lips. Murmuring against her parted lips, "I promise, JJ, everything will work itself out. I won't allow it to happen any other way."

Nodding slowly, she watched as he lowered his mouth one last tender time to press a brief kiss to her lips before going to answer the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As soon as David opened the heavy front door to admit his aging mama, he knew this would be interesting.

"What is this I hear about you inamorata being sick, son? And the bambino, where is he?" asked his tiny white haired mother barreling through the door. "And, why, for the love of all the saints, did you not call your mama sooner, boy?"

"Buon Giorno, mama. You're looking beautiful as always," Dave said, moving aside for his mother.

"David Nicholas Rossi, cut the crap! Where are that poor woman and the bambino?" his mother asked impatiently.

"They're in the library, mama. Jennifer just woke up, but the bambino is wide awake," Rossi informed his mama

"Ah, bene! The bambino is the first one I want to see. Then that poor girl, poor mistreated angel…you treat her good, David. I still strong enough to take you over my knee if you don't. Yes?" Mama Rossi stated emphatically.

"Yes, mama," he said, gesturing for her to go ahead of him. "They're waiting for you."

Walking as quickly as her elderly frame would carry her to the library, Annabella Rossi strode regally into the large library to find Jennifer still in the recliner holding her son close to her.

"Ahhh, Cara Mia," intoned the eldest Rossi, "give Mama a kiss," she said bending over to hug Jennifer and the baby at once.

Returning the older woman's embrace, JJ allowed herself to be momentarily comforted by soft maternal arms. "Mrs. Rossi, it's so good to see you!"

"Bah! What have I told you little one? For you, I am Mama!" she told her with a frown and a sharp tap to the forehead.

Smiling gently, JJ whispered, "Sorry, Mama Rossi."

"Ah, better! Now, let me see that sweet bambino," she said, lifting Henry into her arms. "You call me Nonna, little man!" she whispered to the baby.

While JJ looked confused, David could only grin. His mother had just told Henry to call her grandma. Fitting, Rossi thought. He planned soon enough to make that a reality anyway.

"He's getting so big, Cara Mia. I just held him, what? A few weeks ago and already he feels heavier. Tis the mark of a healthy son, David," Mama Rossi said surely.

"Yes, mama, it is," Rossi agreed.

"Now, you, baby!" Mama Rossi said, laying a gentle hand atop JJ's head. "You have spot of trouble, yes?"

Swallowing nervously, JJ said softly, "Yes, Mama."

Handing the baby to David, Mama said, "David, take the baby and find something to do that isn't in here. Jennifer and I…we talk," she ordered him, shooing him away with her wrinkled hands.

Shifting a questioning look to Jennifer, he saw her nod slightly.

"She be FINE, David. I here. Now, GO!" Mama said more forcefully.

"Yes, Mama," David said, finally leaving the two women alone.

Turning to face the frail, beautiful woman that she knew her son loved, Mama Rossi covered Jennifer's small hand with one of her own. "Now, Cara Mia, you tell Mama what's happened. All of it!" Mama Rossi commanded in a tone JJ recognized from her son. It was the tone that left no room for argument.

So, Jennifer followed directions and told Mama Rossi every blessed thing…even the things she hadn't been able to tell David. She told her what had happened, what had been done to her, her fears and her regrets. And through it all, Mama Rossi listened as only a true mother could. Quiet, supportive, non-judgmental. And, when the sad story was finished, Mama wrapped her arms around the young woman beside her and wiped her tears, saying very clearly, "David will fix. Nothing else bad happen, Bella. David fix. You safe now. You Rossi now!"

Jennifer allowed herself to sink into the gentle old woman's embrace and prayed that everything she said was true. Finally, after several minutes, JJ began to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, Mama. Sorry for breaking down."

"Basta! Enough! You earn the right to your tears, bambina. I understand! David's father….he was not good man either…David took care of him when he was old enough and I promise, baby, he take care of this, too. As for worry to who watch bambino…you bring him to his Nonna when you go back to work. I have housekeeper too. David insist. We get lonely with just each other. Bambino bring new life to all our houses!"

"Are you sure, Mama? I don't want to take advantage of your kindness," JJ said quietly.

"You family, Jennifer. You don't realize yet…but you ARE family! Families…we stick together," Mama told her as she squeezed her hand.

"Now dry your eyes, little one. David be upset if he sees tears, bambina. Your tears…they cut him. I am Mama…I see this," she whispered.

"Mama, he's just being a good friend. He doesn't really…," JJ trailed off.

"Oh, little one, you have much to learn yet about my son. This will be much fun to watch. But, I assure you, you are MUCH more than friend," Mama Rossi said, standing.

Holding out her hand, Mama ordered, "We go find bambino now. I need tell David what I need for nursery!"

Laughing at the elderly woman's excitement, JJ whispered, "Thank you, mama."

Catching the look in her eye, Mama shook her head, "NO, Cara, I thank you…you brought light back to my son's world. I thank YOU!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As they walked into the living room, they found David in his usual spot in the recliner cradling Henry and speaking softly to him. Looking up, David grinned at the two women who both had the power to level him with a look. "Nice conversation, ladies?" he asked.

"Very," Jennifer said. "You seemed to be pretty involved in the talk you were just having, too. Care to share?"

"Nope," he said definitively. "It's between me and the boy here," he said, nodding at the child in his arms that was blinking alert blue eyes at him.

"Hmmm, Henry can fill me in later," JJ replied, lowering her tired body to the sofa. Grimacing, she shifted on the cushions, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Frowning at her, David asked, "What's wrong, cara?"

"Just sore," JJ answered, smiling tightly.

"It's the coughing, bella," Mama Rossi told her. "Those spasms take their toll on the body. You need good rubdown. David, you give the bambina massage before she sleep tonight. You hear?"

"I hear, mama," David replied, mentally smiling at the fact that his mama had just given him permission to put his hands all over the small woman sitting on the sofa.

"And you let him," Mama Rossi said, turning to look at Jennifer with piercing familiar eyes. "You hear?"

"Yes, Mama Rossi," JJ mumbled, knowing Rossi would use his mother's words against her later.

"Give me bambino, David," ordered Mama Rossi, holding out her arms.

"We're fine, mama. I'm getting to be an expert at this," David smiled down at the boy he felt certain would eventually be his son.

"I didn't ask you how you were, son. I said give me baby," she ordered, "Or do I need to get wooden spoon?" she asked using her longtime threat.

Jennifer snorted as she watched David quickly rise from the chair and hand the baby to his mother. Moving to sit beside her on the sofa, JJ leaned over to whisper gleefully, "You're afraid of your mama!"

"Hell, yes, I'm afraid of her! She's never come at you with that spoon. That little woman," he said nodding at where Mama Rossi had settled in the recliner to coo at the baby, "has a hell of an aim!"

As Jennifer laid her head back against the sofa cushions, she was lulled into a peaceful slumber by the quiet conversation between David and Mama Rossi regarding her needs for the nursery.

Minutes later, David looked at Jennifer's peaceful face.

"She been out for the past ten minutes, son," Mama Rossi said softly, rocking the baby.

"She's so worn out," David said worriedly, pulling the chenille throw from the back of the couch to drape over her.

"She sick, baby. She get better soon. We make sure," said Mama confidently. "How she sleep at night, David?"

"When she's not coughing and having nightmares? Mama, I want to hurt this man. Badly," David told the older woman honestly.

"Yes," Mama Rossi said simply, "I imagine you do, David."

"I have to see him, mama," David confided.

Raising one eyebrow, Mama asked, "Why?"

"The papers that toss the bastard out of the boys life, mama. They aren't good enough. We have to fix it. Too much is at stake not to fix it," Rossi confided.

"David, this man," Mama began urgently, "he must not come back. He hurt her. She tell me what happen. Next time, she not be so lucky."

"There won't be a next time, mama. I assure you of that. If I have my way, Jennifer will not be leaving this house. We both know I built it to be a fortress. No one will get a chance to hurt either of them again," David told his mother quietly.

"You love them, yes?" Mama Rossi asked with a knowing look.

David sat silently staring ahead of him. He'd never verbalized his feelings for the two other occupants of his house. Oh, he felt the emotion. Deeply. But, he'd said the words aloud to no one.

"David Nicholas, answer me, son!" his mother demanded, leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes, mama, I love them. More than I ever thought it possible to love anyone," he confessed quietly.

"Good," said Mama Rossi, finally satisfied. Leaning back again, she continued, "They make wonderful addition to our familia, David."

"Yes, mama, they do," he said, staring at Jennifer's sleeping face.

"I take the bambino home with me tonight. You and the angel need to get some good rest," Mama said with resolve.

"Mama, I don't know. Jennifer doesn't rest easily without him near," Rossi said, nodding at the baby.

"Posh! I take care of babies before either of you even born. He be fine," she said, rising with the baby in her arms. "Go pack him bag, David."

"David, what's happening?" JJ asked, jerking awake.

"I take baby home with me, bella. You and David need to rest. Bambino be fine with me. You trust mama, yes?" asked Mama Rossi.

"Of course, Mama. But, I can take care of him," JJ said, struggling to stand.

"Jennifer, sit!" Mama ordered.

Obeying automatically, Rossi watched in amazement. "Mama, could you teach me how to do that?"

"What?" she asked , looking over her shoulder at him.

"Getting her to do what she's told," Rossi said, grinning.

"Shut up!" Mama Rossi and JJ yelled in unison.

"Jennifer, bella, you can barely stand. Let me take the baby home. We as close as phone call or two minute walk," Mama Rossi said softly.

"All right, mama," JJ finally agreed.

"Good girl. David, get bag ready!" Mama Rossi again ordered.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After David had driven Mama Rossi and the baby to his mother's home a mere minute away, he returned to find Jennifer again struggling to stand. Red faced, winded and close to tears, JJ stood grasping the side of the couch.

"Jennifer, honey, what's wrong?" he asked, striding quickly to her.

"I'm tired! I'm sick! And, I'm sore, David! AND, I want a bath and can't stay standing, let alone get up the damn stairs!" JJ raged, between coughs.

"JJ, this doesn't qualify as a crisis," Rossi muttered, bending to lift her slight body into his arms.

"Says you," she said hoarsely.

Grinning against her hair as he felt her wrap thin arms around his neck, he walked quickly up the stairs into the master bath off his bedroom.

Lowering her onto the toilet seat, he murmured, "Sit!" as he turned to begin filling the sunken tub.

"There is no way in HELL I'm taking a bath with you in this room, Rossi. Even your mother would side with me on that one," JJ said with a cracked voice.

"Don't bet on it. If my mother thought it would get her closer to another grandchild, she'd lock you in here with me herself!" Rossi told her honestly.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "How did I get involved with a family full of crazy Italians?"

"You're just lucky I guess, babe," Rossi said, testing the temperature of the water.

"It was a rhetorical question, Rossi," JJ grumbled.

"Sorry," he said, grinning. "Come on, honey…let's get the clothes off."

"Get out!" JJ ordered.

"Nothing doing, Jennifer. You can barely stand!" Dave argued.

"I'm not stripping in front of you! I don't care what you say!" JJ said firmly.

"Just think how good a soak in that nice hot tub would feel," he cajoled, nodding toward the steaming tub.

JJ looked at it longingly. Then shook her head. "Not with you in here!" she reiterated.

"I'll keep my eyes closed, Jennifer. Just let me help you, honey. I don't have any ungentlemanly intentions," he assured her.

As JJ quirked an eyebrow heavenward, he quickly amended, "That I'll act on tonight."

Sighing deeply, JJ knew she was beaten. She wanted to lie in that warm tub too badly to continue the argument…and the longer it went on, the cooler the water would get. "Fine! But if I see one eyeball popping out from behind your closed lids, I'm plucking it out, David Rossi. AND I'll tell mama you lied to me!"

The second threat held much more of an incentive than the first. David couldn't resist a grin as he looked at her set face. "Ahh, you play to win, cara mia."

"Is there any other way to play with you, Rossi?" JJ asked, smiling a little.

"You're learning fast, little girl," David said, winking at her. "All right, JJ, closing my eyes now. Strip!" he said covering his eyes with one hand.

JJ quickly shed her clothing. "Okay," she said breathlessly, the simple chore of taking her clothes of tiring her.

"Okay, honey, take my other arm. We're going to do this slow," he said, holding out the arm to her.

Grabbing on to it, Jennifer pulled herself to a standing position and immediately became dizzy. Lurching forward, David dropped his hand from his eyes to catch her.

"Damn it, Rossi! You're looking!" she gasped.

"It doesn't count when you try to fall at my feet, woman!" he said, picking her up and placing her in the water, trying desperately not to stare at her perfect body.

Jennifer fumed in the bubbly water. "I'm never going to live this down," she muttered.

"You! I didn't even get to enjoy the sight," Rossi grumbled, turning so she wouldn't see his wide smile. That was when he felt the wet sponge hit the back of his head.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Assaulting a federal agent is a crime, Jareau!" he fussed, rubbing the back of his head and turning to face her, regretfully noticing that the bubbles shielded his view.

"So's kidnapping. Didn't slow you down a bit though, did it?" JJ shouted back hoarsely, eyes snapping.

Shrugging, David grinned. "You have a point," he conceded.

"Damn right, I've got a point. Go sit in the bedroom, Dave. I promise, I'll call when I'm done," JJ vowed.

Rossi took a moment to assess her sincerity. Finally, briefly nodding, he replied, "Fine, but so help me, Jennifer, you try to get out of there on your own, sick or not, you'll have a spanking you won't forget! I'LL call mama," he threatened.

"I promise," JJ said grudgingly, watching him walk through the door into the bedroom. It wasn't until she heard him turn on the television in the bedroom that she allowed herself to smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is still reading. Please drop me a review or PM. It definitely assists in keeping me motivated to write. Thanks to Tonnie, without which, many of these chapters would not be written. Without her creative mind, most of these plot twists wouldn't happen! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 24

"David, I'm done!" JJ called from the bathroom.

Clicking the television off, David moved quickly into the bathroom to find Jennifer standing in the center of an empty tub wrapped in a towel clinging to the shower curtain for dear life out of breath.

Before he could say anything, she quickly said, "I didn't get out of the tub…I didn't cheat!"

"Technically, no! But you definitely took advantage of the spirit of our agreement," David growled, grabbing her arm gently as she started to lose the battle to stay on her feet. "Jennifer, when are you going to learn?" he asked, exasperated.

"When are you going to quit being a dictator?" she asked in return, looping her arms around his neck as he again easily lifted her into his arms.

"At the rate you're going? Never," he retorted.

"Right back at ya, Rossi," JJ said tiredly.

Laying her on the big bed, he grabbed her nightgown from the foot of the bed. Putting it over her head, he quickly stripped the towel off from underneath her before she could protest the familiarity. "DON'T MOVE!" he ordered loudly. Quickly going back to the bathroom, he grabbed her pain pills and antibiotics.

Striding back to the bed, he held the pills out to her. "Take these," he told her.

"I'll take the antibiotic. Not the pain pill," JJ said reaching for the red capsule only.

"Why the hell not?" asked Rossi, frowning.

"The pain pills make me feel all fuzzy," JJ explained.

"Do they make the pain stop?" asked Rossi.

"Well, I guess so," replied Jennifer, not liking where she knew he was going.

"Then, take the damn pill, woman!" Rossi said tightly.

"No!" JJ refused.

"Yes!" Rossi said forcefully, shaking the pill at her.

"Stop bossing me around," JJ complained.

"Stop acting like a baby," Rossi countered.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Damn it, Rossi!" Jennifer bellowed, eyes flashing.

"I can go all night, cara," Rossi warned.

Snatching both pills out of his hand, JJ downed them quickly. "Happy now?" she spat.

"Ecstatic," he said sarcastically, climbing on the bed with her.

"What the hell are you doing now?" she asked him suspiciously.

"You heard mama, Jennifer. I'm going to rub those muscles," he said, straddling her from behind.

"Oh, no, you're not," she said, attempting to crawl of the bed.

Grabbing her around the waist to still her movement, he pulled her firmly back against his chest. "Do I need to call mama, Jennifer? I'm sure she'd be happy to stand over you while I do this," he informed her, fighting a grin.

"Damn it!" she whined, "Are ALL Italians this bossy?"

"The vast majority of us are…but the Rossi's are a special breed," he said, kneading her tight shoulders firmly.

"You can say that again," JJ grumbled, trying not to sigh in pleasure.

Rossi worked the sore muscles in her neck and back for several minutes before saying quietly into her ear, hot breath fanning against her neck, "Admit it, honey, that feels good, doesn't it?"

"I admit nothing," Jennifer sighed, relaxing against his chest.

"Uh huh," he grinned, still rubbing her neck as her head lolled to one side against his solid chest.

"You don't have to sound so smug," JJ replied.

"Sorry," he said, sounding distinctly unapologetic. "Turn over on your stomach, Jennifer, so I can reach your lower back."

"My lower back is fine," she denied.

"JJ," he said in a warning tone.

"I said it's fine, Dave," JJ replied.

Sighing, David gently flipped her over.

"Hey!" JJ snapped.

"Shut up, honey. Just lie still and enjoy," he ordered, sliding his hands down her slender sides.

"I see you really know how to sweet talk a woman, Rossi," JJ said glibly.

Snorting with laughter, David murmured, "Oh, I get better, cara.

"I bet," JJ muttered into the covers. She couldn't help the groan that erupted from her throat as he slowly eased the tight muscles in her lower back. Moving lower, grazing the top of her buttocks with his thumb, he felt her tense and saw her clench her fists in the covers.

"JJ, honey, it's just me. I'm not gonna hurt you, baby," he murmured.

"I feel pinned down! I can't breathe!" she screamed, trying to scramble up on her knees. Immediately going to the side and relieving the pressure of his body from her, he watched as Jennifer scrambled up to the top of the bed, pressing her back against the headboard, breathing hard.

"Honey, it's all right," he consoled gently, holding his hands up. "I'm going to stay right here. You're safe, Jennifer," he told her calmly, inwardly wincing as he watched huge tears fall down her cheeks.

"I can't stand to feel pinned down," she whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, honey. I moved as soon as I realized," he murmured, taking a careful movement toward her. "Come here, cara. Let me hold you. You know I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered.

JJ looked at him uncertainly for a moment before scooting slowly back down the bed to him. Wrapping gentle arms around her, he surrounded her trembling body. Against her ear, he whispered, "I won't ever pin you down like that again, honey. Not unless you tell me to. I promise."

Rossi felt her nod against his chest and tighten her arms around his neck. In that moment, he knew he couldn't face Will LaMontagne alone. If he did, he'd kill him. He was certain of it. Hopefully Eddy wouldn't be busy. If all else failed, Morgan would be making a hasty trip with him.

Rocking her back and forth in his arms, he finally whispered, "Better?"

"I'm sorry," he heard her say against his shirt. "I know I overreacted."

"No sweetheart, you reacted. That's all. And, I'm just fine with that. I wouldn't have scared you for the world, baby. You know that, don't you?" he asked her tenderly.

"I know," she whispered, pulling back just enough to look up into his grim face. Biting her lip, JJ's voice cracked as she whispered, "I think he broke me."

"Oh, no, honey," Rossi said quietly, shaking his head, "He didn't. He couldn't. You'll heal, Jennifer. I'll make sure of it."

"What if I don't?" she asked worriedly.

Bending his head to hers, David whispered gently, "That's not an option, cara mia."

Jennifer didn't know if it was the whispered endearment or the tender tone, but she had an overwhelming desire to feel his lips on her own. Stretching up, just a bit, she asked for that kiss with her eyes. Amazingly, David seemed to understand her unspoken request and lowered his mouth to hers.

Covering her mouth slowly, carefully, he gently sipped at her lips. Sighing at the soft contact, Jennifer parted her lips against his, offering an unspoken invitation. Accepting, David slowly slipped his tongue inside to tangle with hers. Never had he tasted anything as sweet as Jennifer's kiss. Pressing closer to him, JJ felt David lift her body to sit in his lap. Felt him wrap his arms loosely around her waist, careful not to let her feel trapped, all the while sliding his tongue gently against her own. As David laid back on the bed, JJ's mouth followed his. Lying on top of him, his arms loosely enfolding her small frame, Jennifer continued to kiss the man below her, losing herself in the sensations. They spent countless minutes in exactly that position, David allowing the woman above him to control their speed. As Jennifer tore her mouth away to gain some much needed oxygen, she felt David trail gentle kisses down her neck and back up again. Sighing in pleasure, she turned her lips back to his and allowed herself to become lost again, as his hands gently kneaded her back.

Finally, David whispered against her mouth, "We have to stop, cara. My willpower is running out, honey."

Breaking the kiss, Jennifer laid her head against David's chest and listened to his heart beat as one his hands massaged the nape of her neck soothingly and the other ran rhythmically up and down her back. Jennifer smiled as she heard him say, "I haven't laid in bed and just made out with a woman in a very long time, sweetheart. I'd forgotten the willpower it takes to stop."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to-," JJ began, lifting her head to meet his dark eyes.

Stopping her words, with a gentle hand over her mouth, Rossi looked up at her, "I wasn't complaining, baby. I think you'd call it reveling."

"You're sure?" asked JJ.

"Very sure, sweetheart. I told you, we'll go at your pace. But, I've got one thing to say that I want you to really listen to," he told her softly.

Swallowing nervously, JJ asked, "What?"

Sliding a gentle hand down her face, David stared at her with those dark hypnotizing eyes. "YOU are NOT broken, angel. Not even close."

Eyes filling with happy tears, Jennifer laid her head back down on David's chest and closed her eyes. And, that's how they fell asleep. Her laying atop him with his arms curved protectively around her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Two days later, JJ listlessly looked up to find David and Mama Rossi standing over her, striking identical poses and staring down at her with identical dark concerned eyes.

Touching her forehead, Mama Rossi frowned. "Her fever back, David. I not like this. It isn't normal. She should be better, yes?"

"You would think so, mama," Rossi murmured, feeling her hot forehead for himself.

"I'm fine," Jennifer said hoarsely, trying to focus her bleary eyes on them. "Where's Henry?"

"Afternoon nap," Mama Rossi said briefly. "He fine. You not fine, Jennifer. You listen to mama!"

Jennifer closed her eyes tiredly. "I'm just so sleepy," JJ replied, coughing deeply.

"Cough sound worse, David," Mama said, glancing up at her son.

"I know. Mama, go call Dr. Medea. I want a second opinion on her," David ordered quietly.

Nodding, Mama Rossi picked up the phone from the coffee table beside the recliner JJ laid in. "Is good idea. Alexi know what to do!" Mama Rossi said, fervently hoping that their family friend and physician could figure this out. "I be back!"

Without opening her eyes, JJ whispered, "That isn't necessary. This is just a temporary setback."

"Setback, hell! Jennifer, you look worse than you did when I found you passed out on the floor in your office! You can barely move, honey - barely breathe!" David said, clearly worried and unwilling to let her sway him. "We've known Dr. Medea for years. Alexi and I went to high school together. He'll figure this thing out, whatever it is!" David told her, trying to reassure himself as much as her.

"It's pneumonia, David. We already know what it is," JJ argued hoarsely, barely moving her lips.

"No, babe, it's not just pneumonia. If it was, the medication would be working and you'd be a hell of a lot better than you are right now!" David told her firmly. "We're going, Jennifer. No arguments!"

Jennifer hadn't heard him though, he realized. She was out again - whether sleeping or unconscious he didn't know.

"Mama!" David yelled, chafing Jennifer's cheeks.

Running back into the room, still holding the phone, he heard his mother urgently ask, "What!"

"Mama, I think she's unconscious!" he said frantically.

"Alexi say bring her, right now!" Mama Rossi repeated, holding the phone to her ear. "He say come to office immediately. He be waiting. GO, David! I take care of bambino! Just GO!"

David already had a deadweight JJ in his arms and was heading for the door. Following him, his mother ordered, "You call, David! As soon as you know something! You call!"

"Yes, mama," he agreed quickly, putting Jennifer into his truck and fastening her seatbelt quickly.

David prayed all the way to his friend's office - making deals with a God he rarely spoke to anymore. Holding tightly to one of her hot hands, he became very certain of one very important thing. He couldn't allow anything to happen to the woman beside him. He needed her. Desperately. David realized with startling clarity what he was feeling was pure unadulterated fear. And David Rossi didn't do that emotion well at all.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As David pulled into a parking slot in front of Dr. Alex Medea building, Dave saw his old friend standing outside waiting for him. Shoving the gear shift into park, David wasted no time circling to the opposite side of the vehicle and pulling Jennifer into his arms. His heart skipped a beat as she opened her gorgeous blue eyes to look at him.

Pulling her to his chest as he lifted her from her seat in the truck, he whispered, "Hey, sweetheart. Nice rest?"

"Dave, where are we?" she rasped.

"We're at the doctor's office, JJ. You passed out on me again. You've GOT to stop doing that to me. Every time you do, I lose five years off my life, babe," he said, striding quickly to the entrance where Alexi waited.

"I just fell asleep," JJ said groggily, head lolling to his shoulder.

"Yeah, right, JJ," he said, refusing to argue. They were here now. With trained medical professionals. He could afford to humor her now - just a little.

"How is she?" he heard Dr. Alexi Medea call to him, coming forward.

"Conscious," David answered briefly.

"For how long?" asked Alexi.

"Just since I pulled her out of the truck," David replied, reaching the door.

"Follow me," Dr. Medea ordered. "And call Mama Rossi! I just got off the phone with her. The poor woman is standing on her head worrying about someone she kept referring to as "the angel". I assume that's you," Alexi said, smiling at JJ as Dave laid her onto the examination table.

"I'll call her as soon as YOU give me something to tell her, Alexi. I'm not calling that woman unarmed with information," Rossi stated baldly.

"Okay, then, let's get started," Alexi said, snapping a pulse oxygen monitor to JJ's finger. "I'm Dr. Alexi Medea. And you are?" asked Alexi.

"Her name is Jennifer Jareau," David said, frustrated, "Alexi, what's wrong with her?!"

"Dave, you just walked in the door with her! How the hell am I supposed to know anything yet!" Alexi grumbled, popping a thermometer in Jennifer's ear. A second later he frowned.

"What?!" David asked, worried.

"Her temp is at 104 degrees and her sats are only at eighty-five percent. Jennifer, I'm going to attach you to a nasal canella. It's going to help you breath better, okay?" Alexi told his patient.

Too weak to speak, Jennifer limply nodded as he attached the apparatus around her ears. Feeling the air blowing into her nose, she felt a brief stinging sensation. Then, the only thing she noticed was that she no longer felt as though she were suffocating.

Pressing a button on the wall, Dr. Medea called for a nurse to assist him.

"How long has she been this sick, Dave?" Alexi asked, listening to her breathe with his stethoscope.

"Since Friday, but she got a lot worse in the last twenty-four hours,. They said she had pneumonia on Friday at the ER at GW Memorial," Dave informed him. "Alexi, I don't care what it costs, you run every test in the book, you hear me?"

"I hear you, Dave. I'm gonna take care of her, old friend. Just relax," Alexi advised.

"Easy for you to say," Dave grumbled under his breath, grabbing JJ's hand and squeezing. Looking down into her dull blue eyes, Rossi smiled, "How ya doing, cara?"

"I hurt," JJ wheezed.

"I know, baby," David said gently, smoothing a hand over her hot cheek. Looking at where Alexi stood taking her blood pressure, Dave asked angrily, "Can't you give her something to help with the pain?"

"Not yet, Dave," Alexi said patiently, not looking up from his task. "We don't know what we're dealing with yet. As soon as I know, you'll know. Then, and only then, can I treat her. We don't want to make things worse."

Frowning, Dave asked, "Well can't you hurry up?"

Glancing up at his friend of nearly thirty years, Alexi evenly answered, "No, Dave, I can't hurry up. This is going to take some time. But, I will tell you that if you don't calm down, I'm gonna throw you out of here."

David glared silently at his old friend. Finally he said, glancing down at a closed eyed JJ, "I don't like seeing her this way!"

"That's obvious, Dave," Alexi said quietly. "But you're going to have to give me a little time here," he said as a nurse came into the room.

"Yes, doctor?" she asked.

"Cindy, I need you to draw some blood….I'm ordering a comprehensive blood panel. After you draw the blood, I want you to physically walk it down to the lab and stand over them until they complete the testing. Bring the results directly back to me, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Cindy replied, gathering the supplies to draw the blood.

"While you're getting the blood, go ahead and start an IV for her. Regardless of what she has, we're more than likely going to need one," he told the dark haired nurse.

"Yes, doctor," said Cindy, coming to stand beside Rossi. "Sir, I'm sorry, but, I'm going to need you to move so I can get this IV started and draw the blood."

"Dave, there's a chair in the corner. Sit there until Cindy's done. She'll be quick," Alexi assured him.

Nodding briefly, Rossi did as directed, immediately moving back to JJ's side as the nurse left the room.

Dave watched Alexi stare down at Jennifer's pale form. "This isn't JUST pneumonia is it, Alexi?"

Alexi shook his head. "Oh, she's got pneumonia…but I definitely don't think that's all there is to it. We'll figure it out though. Hang tight in here for a few minutes. I'm going to send a tech in with a portable x-ray. I want a current look at her lungs. She's not pregnant is she?"

"No, but she had a baby three months ago," Dave informed him.

"Breastfeeding?" asked Alexi.

"She was up until she got sick. Now, the baby is on formula," Dave said absently.

Alexi stared at his friend. Dave certainly knew a lot about the young woman on the table. And, he'd only ever heard Mama Rossi's voice sound as worried as it had over her own children. Alexi knew instinctively that whoever Jennifer Jareau was, she was very important to both the Rossis. Especially, Dave. If he wasn't mistaken, his old friend was in love with the sick albeit still beautiful woman lying on the table.

"Okay, Dave. The tech will be here in a couple of minutes. After he gets me the films, I'll review them and hopefully the preliminary blood work will be back from the lab. Just try to stay calm. She's in good hands," Alexi tried to assure his friend.

"Just work fast, Alexi. I don't care how much it costs, get her well!" David ordered.

"I'm on it, Dave," replied Alexi, leaving the room.

Alone for a moment, Dave squeezed Jennifer's hand and looked down into her scared blue eyes. "It's gonna be fine, honey. You'll see. In no time at all, you'll be back to screaming your head off at me for being a dictator!"

"Hope so," JJ rasped.

"Bet on it, sweetheart," Dave said, bending over to kiss her hot head.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Forty-five minutes later Alexi Medea strode back into the examination room and he wasn't pleased. Finding his longtime friend bent over clutching the young woman's hand on the table while he spoke softly to her, Alexi cleared his throat.

Flashing dark eyes up a t him, Dave saw the set grim look on the other man's face. "You know something?" he asked.

"A few things," Alexi said, walking fully into the room. "One thing is certain. Agent Jareau, here, is a very sick woman and how she hasn't collapsed before now is a miracle, Dave. Where'd that doctor that saw her get him medical degree? A Cracker Jack box?" Alexi asked angrily, adjusting the flow of oxygen into JJ's nose.

"What the hell did you find out?" David growled, hand tightening on Jennifer's.

Coming to stand at Jennifer's other side, Alexi stared down at his patient. "Agent Jareau you have a particularly aggressive bacterial pneumonia. Based on your blood levels, I'm extremely concerned about this flooding your bloodstream. Complicating that, your blood tests confirm that you are severely anemic and seriously nutritionally malnourished. You've also got a nasty strain of the flu coursing through your body. Tends to happen when a body becomes as rundown as yours. Your immune system becomes susceptible to everything. X-rays also indicate you've got some broken ribs that never healed properly," Alexi continued, flashing eyes up at Dave. "They're old injuries…maybe a few months….but they've been further compromised by all the coughing. There's really nothing we can do for that. When you cough, try to hug a pillow to your chest." Alexi paused and looked up at Dave's face again.

David Rossi was livid. Her ribs had been broken? That son of a bitch had hurt her so badly that he'd cracked her ribs….and she'd given birth like that! "What the hell can you do for her then?" David asked his friend, trying to gain some control over his anger.

"We can treat the bacterial infection with some high powered antibiotics. A lot stronger than what she WAS on. We treat the symptoms for the flu…cough suppressants, decongestants. I'll give her iron supplements to fight the anemia And as for being malnourished, I'll give nutrients to her by IV, but you have to start eating, Jennifer," he said, looking down at the patient on his table.

"Can I go now?" Jennifer rasped.

"Go?" asked Dr. Medea blankly. "Well, you'll be going to the hospital for a few days, if that's what you mean," he said, becoming confused.

"What! NO!! Absolutely not!" Jennifer said, ripping the tubing from her nose and struggling to sit up despite David and Alexi's restraining hands. "I'm going home!"

"JJ, stop! Stop it now, honey!" Dave said, wrapping a gently hand around her arm and firmly pulling her back to a reclining position. "You have to listen to the doctor….he's got the medical degree!"

"I don't HAVE to do anything! Let me go!" she screamed hoarsely, jerking against both men's arms.

"Agent Jareau, maybe I wasn't clear enough! When I said you were VERY sick, maybe I should have said DEATHLY ILL! I've had patients DIE that were less sick than you are now! Not going to the hospital isn't an option! You're simply too far gone," Alexi insisted.

"I'm fine! You give me a new prescription for whatever the newest wonder drug is and send me on my way! I'm not being admitted to any hospital!" JJ rasped, resolute in her decision.

Eyes incredulous, Alexi looked across Jennifer's body at Dave. "Is she always like this?" asked Alexi.

Shaking his head at his friend slightly, Dave muttered, "You have no idea, man! How long a recovery time are we looking at here, Alexi?"

"I've had patients before that were less sick than she is that took four to five months to fully recover, Dave. This ain't gonna happen overnight. And, it won't happen at all if she doesn't cooperate!"

JJ tugged at David's hand weakly. Glancing down at her, she watched as he bent over her prone form.

"What, baby?" he asked softly.

"No hospital," she rasped. "Please, Dave, not again. I'll take whatever he wants me to, but no hospitals," she said, tearing up, mind being flooded by the last memories she'd had of a stay in a hospital…Will's angry face and their last violent showdown, Henry's nightmare of a birth, all of it tumbling through her mind.

Dave watched as a tear slowly rolled from the corner of JJ's closed eyes. Catching it with his thumb, he pressed tender lips to her forehead. Looking up and meeting the concerned gaze of his friend, he asked, "Is there any way I could bring in a private nurse and do this at the cabin. Hell, Alexi, you only live a few minutes away. Could we do it?"

Alexi opened his mouth to quickly reject the idea as his eyes caught the scared, fragile look in the young woman's eyes on the table. Running a hand against the back of his head, Alexi sighed deeply. "Shit, Dave! You don't ask for much! It's possible!" Looking down at Jennifer, he said firmly, "But if we go that route, you have to know, Agent Jareau, that there's no way you'll be able to take care of your child OR go back to work anytime soon…This will be a LONG recovery made longer by the fact you refuse to be admitted to the hospital."

"What do you mean, I can't go back to work?!" JJ gasped, fighting for breathe, watching as Dr. Medea adjusted the flow of oxygen again.

"Agent Jareau, I don't foresee you going back to work for at LEAST three months, dear…you're simply to ill. Rushing back into the fray could very well kill you," Alexi said bluntly, noting the sudden pallor of Dave's face at his words.

"Three months?" JJ screeched hoarsely. "That's just not an option! I have rent, car payments, insurance," she rambled, "I have to work! Three months?! You're insane!"

"Jennifer, calm down," Dave said, resting a gentle hand on her head.

"I will NOT! I can not be off work for three months, David. We aren't all able to retire from the Bureau at our leisure! My savings was eaten up during maternity leave. How am I supposed to pay my bills, Rossi?! How am I supposed to take care of Henry?!" JJ yelled weakly, somewhat hysterical.

"Jennifer, calm down! Do you honestly think I'm gonna let anything happen to either one of you. I've several healthy bank accounts! Trust me, money ain't a problem!" Rossi said forcefully.

"I'm NOT taking your money, damn it!" JJ fumed, struggling to sit up again.

"Then what do you propose doing?" asked Rossi angrily.

"I go back to work! I'll be fine! Just give me some stronger pills," she ordered, looking at the doctor, "and I'll happily be on my way!"

"There is NO wonder drug, Agent Jareau…this is going to be a long process and unless you want to end up in a coffin, I suggest you listen to myself and Dave!" the doctor insisted, pushing her back down to the table.

"People riddled with cancer go to work every day. If they can do that, I can manage to fulfill my obligations with a little case of pneumonia!"

"Those cancer victims don't have a man willing and able to take care of them, either! Damn it, Jennifer! Be reasonable!" Rossi raged, pushing Jennifer back into a reclining position..

"And those victims would recover a whole lot more quickly if they'd follow THEIR doctor's advice and devote all their time and energy to healing and recovering!" Alexi interjected.

"I am a fully grown woman well versed in making decisions about what my body can handle! I have a son that is depending on me, his only parent. I can not afford the time you're both suggesting it'll take to recover!" JJ spat.

"You can't afford not to take it, Agent Jareau! I don't think you fully grasp how serious this situation is!" Dr. Medea stressed.

"I understand that what you're both asking for is impossible," JJ gritted out.

"No, sweetheart, NOT impossible. Look, usually I love that stubbornness of yours. It's usually as entertaining as hell! But, right now, it's just plain stupid! You'd be hurting Henry more in the long run if you don't listen to the doctor. You're the ONLY mother he has, honey! What will happen to Henry if he loses the one person he loves the most?" Rossi asked, pulling out all the stops and using her hidden fear against her.

"Jennifer, you have to understand that you are FAR more than just a little sick," added Dr. Medea.

Suddenly overwhelmed by the two men standing on either side of her, Jennifer used her last bit of strength to sit up and push past David, unsteady feet hitting the floor. Slapping a hand against David's chest, she hoarsely yelled, "Enough! I'm done and I'm going HOME!" As she took a faltering step forward, JJ's last thought was that this wasn't going to be the forceful exit she'd hoped for.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

David had his arm around her waist before she could fall to the floor. Sagging against him limply, David felt as she rallied.

"Let me go!" she coughed, trying to wriggle from his grip.

"Stop it, Jennifer! Would you rather end up on the floor?" he asked, holding her more securely. Meeting Alexi's eyes, David said quietly, "Maybe we SHOULD just go ahead and admit her."

Nodding, Alexi murmured, "It would be my first choice."

"Both of you can go to hell!" JJ said through her coughs. "I'm not going anywhere, damn you! I'm sick of the both of you. Neither of you have any right to try and control me!"

Sweeping her slight weight into his arms, David sat Jennifer firmly back on the exam table and took her shoulders in his hands, shaking her gently. Bending his face mere inches from hers, furious blue eyes met determined dark orbs. "Now you listen to ME, Jennifer Jareau! If you'd stop acting like a petulant child determined to get her own way, I could stop trying to micromanage your every movement! You're SICK! Really, really sick! You start acting like the mature adult I know you are and I'll stop treating you like a spoiled child!"

As Jennifer looked into his dark, angry, obviously concerned eyes, she finally reached her breaking point. She WAS an adult, damn it, but this was just too much. And, now, here in this tiny airless room, she was going to lose what was left of her precious composure. As she opened her mouth to try and tell the arrogant man in front of her to get the hell away from her, all that escaped her lips was a sob. The first of many.

David watched her crack - saw all the emotions come bubbling to the surface in her watery blue eyes. And, all he could do was pull her head into his chest as she cried. Looking at Alexi, he muttered, "Give us a minute, Alexi." David watched as the doctor nodded and quietly slipped out of the room. Rocking the sobbing angel in his arms, David murmured, "JJ, honey, just let him admit you for the night. We'll reassess everything in the morning, but for now…"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" she sobbed, not even hearing his words. "I wasn't supposed to be single and alone, raising this tiny little person by myself! Now I'm sick, can't pay my bills! How is any of this fair? I'm supposed to be able to handle things on my own! I'm supposed to be well known for my poise and control, damn it! Where the hell is it now?"

"JJ," Rossi said quietly, "sometimes you have to lose your control to find it again, baby. This isn't a disaster. You aren't alone!" Rossi told her gently. "Let Alexi admit you for the night, honey. Get some of the medication that you need running through your bloodstream," he said, hearing the other man reenter the room.

Shaking her blonde head, JJ begged, clutching his arms, "No…please, just take me back to Little Creek, Dave. Please? What about Henry, huh? Henry's back at the house waiting for me!"

"Henry is FINE! He's with his Nonna, cara. Do you really think Mama is going to let anything happen to our boy?" he whispered, smoothing a hand up to brush her hair from where it had fallen across her face.

"Of course not! But-," JJ began.

"Agent Jareau," Dr. Medea interrupted, "give me at least one night…We'll get the IV running and get the first round of antibiotics in you. Perhaps a mild sedative, too. It'll allow you to get some rest - something you desperately need if you hope to heal."

JJ looked between the two men's determined faces and knew she'd lost the battle. Leaning her head against David's solid chest, she muttered, "You can't leave me. I won't be able to do it if I'm alone, David."

"I'm not going anywhere, honey. You won't be alone! I'm not going to let anything else bad happen to you, but you need to do this, honey." He felt her nod her assent against his chest as he wrapped a comforting hand around the back of her head and pressed her more firmly against him. Meeting Alexi's eyes, he ordered, "Make the arrangements, Alexi."

Dark eyes met dark eyes as Medea replied, "The ambulance is already on it's way. I'll follow you over there in your truck. You ride with her."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

At two thirty in the morning, David Rossi was sitting in the same position he had been for the last eight hours. Seated in a hospital recliner located directly beside Jennifer's hospital bed, he stared at their linked hands. He'd tried to close his eyes. But, each time he had, visions of the pale, blond beauty lying in a coffin haunted him. Alexi Medea's earlier words of warning to Jennifer had wreaked havoc with his emotions. The idea of losing the young beauty in front of him had affected him in a way nothing else ever had and he knew that he'd do absolutely everything with in his vast scope of power to ensure her health, safety and wellbeing - even if he had to hog tie her to do it. He'd already taken the first steps earlier this afternoon while Alexi had worked to get her situated in the hospital room. Excusing himself briefly citing the need to call and check on Henry, Rossi had made several phone calls, in fact.

The first had been to his mother. Agitated with him for the long wait, she'd immediately demanded to know how Jennifer was. Filling her in on the technicalities of Jennifer's condition, he'd asked if she could watch the baby while JJ was in the hospital. Snorting at him, she'd pointed out that she'd quite successfully raised him virtually on her own. Smiling, he'd told her she'd done a fine job indeed with the task. She'd wanted to come to the hospital right then, Henry in tow. But, David had managed to convince the indomitable woman to wait until morning - just barely. Many threats to his continued safety if he let ANYTHING happen to the woman she already considered a daughter, Mama Rossi had agreed to wait at home provided he called her with regular updates and Jennifer's condition didn't worsen. He'd made his promise and told his mother he'd call again soon.

The next phone call he'd made had been to their boss, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. Quickly filling the younger man in on the state of affairs, he'd gained Aaron's agreement that not only would Jennifer be granted a temporary leave of absence, but that his own leave would be extended as well. Aaron had told him that he'd fill in the rest of the team and Rossi had quickly told him to pass the word along to come to see JJ in small groups and to wait until the following day to do it. He didn't want her overwhelmed by well-meaning visitors. Aaron had agreed, saying he'd stagger the group.

When that mission had been accomplished, David had popped his head back in the hospital door to check on Jennifer's progress. They'd started the medication through her IV and the sedative was taking affect. She was drowsing peacefully as Medea and the nurse worked around her and he'd felt safe in continuing his phone calls. He'd quickly dialed his very competent, very expensive attorney. Being wealthy had its perks and he was immediately connected with the much in demand litigator. Rossi had checked the progress on the new waver of paternity and had been pleased when the attorney had told him that the paperwork was completed and would be delivered to his home that afternoon. Satisfied with those results, Rossi had moved on to the next reason for his phone call. During the ambulance ride to the hospital, JJ had weakly asked him if something happened to her, would he be willing to be Henry's guardian. As she'd laid on the white gurney, she'd told him with a slight smile that he'd already become Henry's protector and if something went wrong, she knew he'd take care of her son. Dave had reassured her that she was going to be fine and this was all just a temporary setback, but he agreed with her that Henry needed some security. But instead of asking his high priced attorney to draw up a will for Jennifer, he told the man to draw up adoption papers for the baby resting safely at his home - immediately. Dave knew he didn't want to be a guardian. He wanted to be a father - in every sense - especially the legal one. Jennifer, of course, didn't know about his plans, but she would. Shortly.

The last phone call he made was to his old buddy, Eddie Prizzo. Filling Eddie in quickly on his current situation, Dave had gained the other man's agreement to perform a HUGE service to him. David knew he couldn't leave Jennifer right now, not under any circumstances. But, he also knew that he needed that waver signed by LaMontagne…especially in the event that God forbid, anything went wrong. That being the case, there was only one other man he trusted to get the job done for him. Eddie. His directions to his friend were clear - do whatever it took to get LaMontagne's signature on that piece of paper. He hated sending an enforcer to do a job he desperately wanted to perform himself, but there wasn't another option at the moment. David knew he wasn't finished with Will LaMontagne yet, but for now, necessity outweighed his desire for revenge. There'd be time to exact justice later. For now, he needed the security that bastard's signature could provide for Jennifer. Eddie had agreed to his request and assured his friend that within forty-eight hours, young Henry would be free of any hold Will LaMontagne might have on him. Rossi had heaved a sigh of relief and thanked his friend, disconnecting the call.

As he sat in the recliner beside him now, he wondered how angry his whirlwind would be when she realized he'd again managed her life. Smiling grimly, Rossi reminded himself that her fire was one of the things he loved the most about her and that after how sick she'd been, hearing her yell and scream at the top of her lungs would be a relief. It would mean she was better. And that was all he wanted in the world right now, he thought staring at her. Stifling a yawn, David reached for the paper cup of coffee on the tray beside him.

Finding it empty, he threw it in the trash can and rose. Smoothing a hand down her face, he smiled when JJ turned her face into his hand, seeking his touch. Kissing her temple, he whispered, "I'll be write back, cara mia," and he went to find another cup of liquid energy.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: Thank you to everyone that is still reading! And, a special thank you to Tonnie and Susan and Michelle for keeping me motivated to write. Another special thank you to everyone leaving reviews. I really appreciate it! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 30

Jennifer awakened disoriented and alone. Unbidden, flashes of Will's angry, screaming face loomed in front of her and JJ felt her breath catch. She only desperately knew that she had to get out of there. Fast! Now! Struggling to hold her tears in check , she ripped the tubes delivering precious oxygen from her nose. As she ripped the first of her two IVs out of her arm, she heard the door open. Mouth opening on a scream, Jennifer saw David standing in the doorway, cup of coffee in hand.

"Jennifer! Stop!" David ordered, dropping the coffee cup to the floor and quickly moving the four strides it took to reach her bedside. Grabbing her bleeding arm gently, he asked, "Ah, honey! What did you do?"

"I have to go home now," she said faintly. "I don't want to be here anymore! You said you wouldn't leave me! You said you wouldn't leave!" she said as the tears started to flow.

"I didn't leave, honey. I just went to grab a cup of coffee. That's ALL! Just relax, baby. Try to breath," David commanded, depressing the nurse call button on the side of the bed to indicate that a patient needed assistance. As another coughing spasm wracked her body, David pressed a pillow to JJ's chest, trying to stop further damage. As the spasm passes, David pulled a reluctant Jennifer into his arms. "I didn't leave you, honey."

Recovering some of her breath, JJ whispered, "You weren't here and I was alone and I thought I was back in that day…."

"You aren't, honey and you never will be again. I'll never let anything like that happen again," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as the door opened.

David felt JJ tense as a male nurse with a southern accent walked confidently into the room. "How're ya'll doin' this evening'?" he asked. "All right, ma'am, I see that IV needs to go back in…what'd you go and do something like that for?"

JJ flinched back against Rossi's chest as the nurse reached for her arm. "Don't touch me!" she ordered.

Rossi watched as the nurse took a step back.

"Ma'am, we gotta get that IV back in," the man told her firmly.

Turning her face into Rossi's neck, he heard her whisper, "He sounds like him, David. I just can't."

Tightening protective arms around her shivering body, David whispered against her hair, "It's okay, honey. I'll handle it." Looking at the nurse, he said in a tone that didn't advise argument, "We need a female nurse in here. Now."

Quickly realizing what Rossi was trying to convey to him, the nurse murmured, "Right away, sir." and moved quickly from the room.

Hearing the door click shut, Rossi shifted Jennifer in his arms. "He's gone, honey," he told a trembling JJ. "You won't have another male nurse, baby. I promise."

Nodding against his chest, JJ allowed David to shift her back to lie against the pillows. But she couldn't release his neck. Not yet. Ruefully, JJ admitted to herself that it felt nice to be able to rely on the older man. To allow herself to be protected…cherished. But, she reminded herself, it wouldn't do to get used to this feeling. It would end. It always did. William LaMontagne had proven that to her.

Minutes later, when a young competent nurse had professionally reinserted JJ's IV and the vital medications were once again moving through her system and another sedative had been administered, Rossi looked down at a terrified looking Jennifer.

"Scoot over, honey. I'm coming in," David ordered, gently nudging her leg as he climbed on the bed with her. Pulling her into his arms, he settled her body against him, her head resting on his chest. "Talk," he commanded.

JJ was silent for a few moments before finally whispering, "I'm scared, Dave."

"Of what?" he asked softly.

"What will happen to Henry without me…," she replied.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Jennifer. I won't allow it. Both you AND Henry will be taken care of," David told her gently.

"You can't order God around, Rossi. There are some things even you can't control," she said drowsily.

"You're right, but I can do my best. Listen, honey, tomorrow you and I are going to have to have a serious discussion about all our futures," he informed her, glancing down and seeing her closed eyes. Feeling her breathing finally deep and even, he smiled as she curled her body closer around him. Silently, David vowed there was no way he'd ever allow this special woman to reach this point again…so sick, so shattered. Kissing her soft hair, he whispered the words he couldn't say to her conscious and awake.

"Ti amo, bella. I love you," he whispered and watched as Jennifer slumbered on.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning it was obvious Jennifer was showing a marked improvement. Her color had improved and she was holding fluids down on her own. After four rounds of high powered intravenous antibiotic drugs during the night, JJ felt that she was more than ready to be released from the hospital.

David had been listening to Jennifer for the past thirty minutes say "how much better" she felt. Finally when the subtle hints didn't affect him as she'd hoped, the begging had commenced.

"David, please! Tell Dr. Medea he can send me back to the cabin. I've agreed to the stupid private nurse. I've agreed to the time off. I've agreed to let you take care of us for awhile. Get me out of here!!" JJ pleaded.

"Jennifer, I'm not sure about this, babe. We're in a hospital filled with well trained medical staff. At the cabin…," David hedged.

"At the cabin, I'll have my son. And, trust me, my baby is more than an incentive for me to get well! And you and Mama Rossi will be there….and, evidently a nurse," JJ grumbled.

"Most definitely, a nurse," David confirmed, with a note of steel in his voice.

"Just take me back to Little Creek, David. I'll be good! Meek and mild!" JJ promised.

"Yeah, that'll be the day!" David muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" JJ snapped, frowning.

"I don't care," David grinned. "Meek and mild, my ass!"

"Okay, fine! Maybe that is a bit of a stretch…but, I'll be better…just get me the hell out of this hospital!" JJ groaned.

Laughing at her as she flopped herself back against the pillows of the bed, Rossi said seriously, "I'll make you a deal, JJ. You up for a little negotiation?"

Raising an eyebrow in Rossi's direction, JJ asked suspiciously, "What kind of deal?"

"The kind where you listen very closely to what I'm about to say without interrupting and seriously consider my words. On the condition that you do that, I'm willing to see what I can do to get you sprung from here," David offered.

Well, it sounded simple enough, she thought. All she had to do was shut up and listen, right? "All right, Rossi. It's a deal. What do you want to tell me?" Jennifer asked, settling against the pillows.

"First of all, do you remember our discussion before you fell asleep last night?" asked David, sitting on the side of her bed at her hip.

"Vaguely. I remember being worried about Henry's future," Jennifer said, thinking back over the events of the previous night.

"Yes, that's the conversation that I'm talking about. Listen, honey, I seriously need you to hear me out and at least CONSIDER what I'm about to say. That means NO TALKING!" he stressed.

"I already agreed to your terms, Dave. No talking, I can do that?" JJ said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"It'll qualify as a miracle of epic proportions if you can do it," he muttered.

"Again, I can HEAR you," JJ tsked, pinching his side.

"Yeah, I know, JJ, there isn't anything wrong with your hearing. It's your listening abilities that I'm currently questioning."

"Bite me, Rossi! TALK!!" she ordered.

David drew a quick breath before plowing ahead. "Jennifer, I have something to ask you and I want you to keep an open mind and hear me out. What I'm about to put before you hasn't been a hastily made decision on my part. On the contrary, I've spent a considerable amount of time contemplating it. It's not a thought based on emotion alone. Although, I admit, I know how I feel about you. You know that I'm attracted to you," he said, seeing her nod, "The truth is I've wanted you since the day I met you. But, while I was busy debating if a relationship with you could even be possible, you met Will. Then, you were off the market. I didn't want to mess with your relationship, so I kept quiet. In hindsight, I wish I'd done things a lot differently."

"David, does any of this have anything to do with my current predicament?" asked Jennifer, trying to make sense of his words.

"You agreed to let me speak, JJ," David grinned. "I knew you'd interrupt, but I thought I'd have a LITTLE more time," he reminded her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Please continue."

"Look, honey, the last few days have just solidified my feelings. I know what I want and how I feel. I can provide you with a perfect solution to all these fears and worries you have concerning Henry, your finances, your job…everything. It's going to seem a little unorthodox and your knee jerk reaction is going to be to say no. But I want you to fight that urge, Jennifer and think about this. It really is a perfect solution," David said, realizing he was rambling.

"David, does this solution have a name?" asked JJ, looking very confused.

"In a way…it definitely would involve a name change - from Jennifer Jareau to Jennifer Jareau Rossi," Rossi paused, allowing his words to sink in.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"You can't possibly be serious!" JJ gasped. Cocking her head to the side, she narrowed her eyes at David and quickly reached up to lay the back of her hand against his forehead. "Do you have a fever? Maybe you've come down with this flu thing, too." she asked worriedly. "It's the only thing that could explain these insane words spouting from your mouth!"

Reaching up to surround the hand on his forehead in a gentle grip, David pulled her hand down. But he didn't let go as he confidently assured her, "I'm perfectly healthy and thinking quite clearly, thank you."

"I very much doubt that," JJ denied. "Because based on what you just suggested, I'd say you're clearly suffering from some sort of ailment, David!"

"Now, why would you say that Jennifer?" asked David patiently, fully prepared for the fact that he would have a battle on his hands.

"Where the hell do I start? Let's see, you don't offer marriage to someone just because you feel sorry for them. You don't have to feel responsible for me. Or Henry either, for that matter. I appreciate the fact that you're so loyal, David, I really do, but that would just be taking it too far. Why the hell would you WANT to marry me, anyway…With three failed marriages behind you, I wouldn't think you'd be a big fan of the esteemed institution!" JJ said, trying to remain calm.

"Those three failed marriages have taught me a thing or two, Jennifer. They taught me what not to do and they taught me what I want out of another marriage. And, for the record, this is about something far greater than mere responsibility. If I just felt responsible, I'd hand over my credit card and hire you a nurse and a nanny. No, Jennifer, I don't feel responsible. I want more than that. I want to know that you and the baby are safe and protected. I want to know that I'm the one providing the things you need to give you and Henry the life you deserve. I want you to have the security that you need and as much as I love you, I need you to know that I'll let you set the pace, honey."

"What! Wait! What did you just say! Did you just say that you love me?" she asked, alarmed and confused.

Oh hell, David thought, realizing with crystal clarity what he'd inadvertently revealed to the young woman lying beside where he sat. He had two options here. He could backpedal and explain away his earlier statement or he could just lay his cards on the table and let the chips fall. Mama Rossi had always told him that "God hated a liar". And, heaven knew, he couldn't afford to have the Almighty any more pissed of than He already was at him. So it was with a deep breath and a prayer to the Good Lord that Rossi opened his mouth to respond.

Quietly and surely, he replied, squeezing JJ's hand, "I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, honey. I said I love you and I meant I love you. Now, listen, sweetheart, I don't expect you to feel the same way and I have no intention of rushing you. But you asked and I answered. I just want to make you and the baby happy, Jennifer. I don't have any expectations of you beyond allowing me to try to do that."

"When did you know," she asked softly, looking at their connected hands.

"I think I knew the moment I laid eyes on you. But I definitely recognized the way I felt when I saw you lying on the floor in your office. I've never felt fear like that - thinking I'd lost you before I ever found you!"

"You're serious about all of this, aren't you?" she asked, in shock.

"I'd never mislead you about something as serious to me as you and Henry's happiness, Jennifer. You know that. I DON"T expect you to feel the same way as I do. But, honey, I'm convinced you could if you'd just open yourself up to the possibility. Honey, I think you could very happily be married to me if you could just find a way to let go of some of those fears you have. Tell me the truth, Jennifer. Can you say that you don't have any feelings for me, whatsoever?" he asked her calmly, focusing his glittering eyes on her face.

Speechless, JJ stared into Rossi's dark eyes and wondered why he couldn't have told her how he felt before Will had destroyed her faith in the male species. Mentally, she quickly flipped through every dream and fantasy she'd had of the legendary man standing in front of her, waiting for an a reply to his question. Cursing her inability to just lie to him and say no, there weren't any feelings at all. She knew she couldn't. Couldn't lie about something so important.

"JJ, answer the question," she heard Rossi order.

So, swallowing nervously she said in a shaky voice. "It doesn't matter that I have feelings for you-," she began.

"That's ALL that matters, Jennifer. It's a place to start building," David said quietly.

"No, I'd just end up getting hurt again and I-," she said, shaking her head.

"I have not intention of hurting you, Jennifer. Or Henry. Ever. Or allowing anybody else to hurt either of you, for that matter. I think I've done a pretty good job of trying to show you that and if you'll just give me a chance, I'll continue to do my best to keep proving myself. Happily. But, honey, marriage is really one of the best alternatives. It makes sense and it will provide you and the baby with everything you need," Rossi stated evenly, relieved that these were arguments he could combat.

Silently, JJ could grudgingly acknowledge that in an odd way, David made a kind of sense. But, she still couldn't wrap her mind around these revelations. "Why, David? What do YOU get out of this?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"What do I get? I get to be married to one of the most amazing, most wonderful women ever to walk. I get a beautiful wife AND get to be allowed to be a father to the only child I've ever loved. I get a lot, Jennifer. I get to maybe, after all these years, find some peace. And, I think, just maybe, you will, too."

Biting her lip, she asked, "If I agreed to this, what would people say? Our team? Section Chief Strauss?"

"Jennifer-," David began warningly.

"NO! They're valid worries, David! People are going to think I married you to advance my career or assume I'm a gold digger!" JJ expressed worriedly.

"Jennifer, you know that I've never given a damn about what people think about me or my methods. Truthfully, I don't CARE what other people think about us, but I know you do. So, here it is, honey. The team will be happy for us. All those people want in the world is to see you and the baby happy and taken care of. I dare say the men on the team will be overjoyed by the fact that they'll no longer have to worry so much about you. Strauss isn't going to say a damn word! Trust me on that one! Erin Strauss will not tangle with me. As for those nameless individuals that you're worried about…your reputation as an agent stands on its own…your record is flawless. Everyone that matters knows this. As for you being a gold digger, I'll destroy anyone who even hints at that and that's a solemn promise!"

"You can't just go around destroying careers, David," JJ muttered.

"Wanna bet?" asked David grouchily.

"What if I can't be what you want, David?" JJ asked quietly.

"You're already what I want, Jennifer. Sooner or later you'll realize that," David stated firmly.

"No, you don't understand. I mean," JJ paused, trying not to blush, "romantically. David, I may never be able to be-," JJ tried to explain uncomfortably.

Covering her mouth with a gentle hand, David said softly, "Jennifer, stop! I have every faith that eventually you WILL recover from the harm that bastard did you. I've already told you, we'll go at your pace, baby. There is never going to be any pressure from me on that score. You lead and I'll follow in that area. There's nothing to fear there, honey. I swear to you, I'm never going to force you into something that you aren't ready for. Not ever. Not under any circumstances," he assured her quietly.

"You might change your mind," she whispered.

"No, Jennifer, I won't. And you can say no to this proposal. I can't stop you from doing that. But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you and Henry go. That I'm going to stop taking care of you. All it's going to mean is that I try harder to convince you that our marriage would be for the best. For all of us."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" JJ asked him, feeling him stroke her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, Jennifer, I have. I've looked at this from every conceivable angle, sweetheart, and I honestly believe that this is what's best for all of us. Regardless of your answer, baby, I'm not leaving you. Or Henry. Like I said, I'll just have to work on my technique."

"What if I disappoint you, David? What if a few months from now you realize you've made a mistake?" JJ asked, frightened.

"Never happen, cara. NEVER!"

Jennifer stared into David's dark sincere eyes for long minutes and began to think that just maybe, David Rossi really was a dream come true. He was sitting there offering her the moon. And he meant every word, she could see his honesty reflected in his eyes. Slowly, Jennifer nodded.

"Does that nod mean what I think it does," David whispered, fervently praying it did.

"Yes," JJ whispered. "If you really want me, I'll marry you."

Leaning forward to press warm lips against her forehead, David whispered, "I'll make sure you're never sorry, cara. I swear it."

Before Jennifer could respond, they both heard the hospital room door swing open.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As David looked up into the open doorway, he found his mother staring back at him with dark, angry Rossi eyes.

Mama Rossi's mouth tightened as she watched her son smile at her. "David Rossi! You have some serious explaining to do! You not call for over two hours…I nearly pass out from worry!" Walking forward with Henry securely in her elderly arms, Mama Rossi looked down at Jennifer. "How are you, angel? They take good care of my girl, yes?"

"Yes, mama. I'm feeling much better," Jennifer said, reaching for her baby.

"Good, bella!" With hands now free, Mama Rossi slapped David soundly on the back of the head. "Why you not call? You like to make mama worry?"

"Of course not, mama. I was in negotiations," Dave said with a smile at JJ and Henry.

"Negotiations? Bosh! What negotiation so important you can't call mama?" Mama replied with a frown and a hard look at her son.

"The kind that officially gain you a grandson AND a daughter," he smiled.

"What?" she asked, abruptly stilling the hand that was raising toward the back of his head again.

"Jennifer has agreed to become my wife, mama," David said, laying a warm hand on Jennifer's sheet covered leg.

"You'd better not be playing with me, son," Mama said suspiciously. "Jennifer, is this true?" Mama asked.

"It's true, mama," JJ confirmed, quietly smiling.

Breaking into a beautiful smile, Mama Rossi lifted her eyes heavenward, saying clearly, "Praise God! Finally a wife I approve of!" Turning dark eyes on her son, Mama Rossi said clearly, "You not screw this up, David! Understand?"

"I fully intend to be the kind of husband Jennifer deserves, mama," David said softly.

"See that you do!" Mama ordered. "And you?" she said, looking at Jennifer. "You make right choice with this one," she said, jerking her head at her son. "Good choice! I beat him if he screw up!"

"I'm not going to screw up, mama," Rossi said, exasperated.

"I know! I beat you if you do," she nodded. Clapping her hands together, she grinned, "A new daughter AND grandson in one day…and wedding to plan! This big day! What kind wedding you want, bambina?" she asked Jennifer.

"Something small, mama," JJ said softly, staring down at her child.

"Something soon," said David at the same time, staring at Jennifer.

"Small and soon. Okay! I can do that!" Mama said, nodding. "Jennifer, you want I should find you dress?"

Flashing startled eyes up at the tiny woman, JJ realized this was really happening. "That would be nice, Mama. Thank you."

"Size?" asked Mama, taking a notebook and pen out of her purse.

"Two," JJ replied, looking at Rossi with wide eyes.

Winking at her, David shrugged his shoulders, reaching for the baby. His son, he thought happily.

Releasing her child into David's arms, JJ realized Mama Rossi was talking to her again.

"I'm sorry, Mama Rossi. What did you say?" JJ asked, tearing her eyes away from where her future husband was holding his future stepson.

"Guests?" Mama repeated, smiling.

"Other than the team, I don't have anyone else," JJ said quietly.

Nodding, Mama made a note on her pad. Looking up at them, she nailed David with a piercing stare. "I can do this in three days. Soon enough, yes?"

David nodded, "Perfect. Jennifer, are you okay with this?" he asked.

With a smile, Jennifer realized that, yes, she was indeed fine with this. "I'm fine with it, David. Mama, I'm sorry I can't help."

"Ah, bambina, this is mama's pleasure! The bambino and I go now. Plans to make!" Mama said, rising from the chair by the bed. "You get rest! Get better!"

Relinquishing the baby to his mother, David replied, "We'll probably be home this afternoon, mama, but if you could keep the baby another night-,"

"Bambino fine with me, David. You take care of the angel," Mama said, bending to kiss Jennifer's cheek. "I see you later this afternoon, bambina. Listen to David, you hear mama?"

"Yes, mama," Jennifer murmured.

"Thank you, mama," David said rising to kiss his mother's cheek. "I'll call you when we get home."

Nodding, Mama Rossi and Henry took their leave. Turning back to face Jennifer, David said, "I think we just made that woman very happy."

"It would seem so," Jennifer said, smiling weakly.

Recognizing the fatigue on her face, David said softly, reaching for her hand, "Get some rest, honey. I'll go find Dr. Medea and see what I can do about getting you out of here."

Jennifer nodded and drifted off. Smiling, David bent to kiss his future wife's soft lips gently. Yes, he thought, loving this woman the rest of his life was going to be quite easy.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was after four in the afternoon when they finally got home that afternoon. As David lifted Jennifer out of the truck, he was struck by how very fragile she looked. While her color had improved, the way she felt as he lifted her in his arms gave him pause. She was so light. No woman her height should feel that light.

Looking into his turbulent eyes, JJ asked, touching his cheek, "What are you thinking?"

Staring back into those inquisitive blue eyes, Rossi smiled. "I'm thinking, cara mia, that mama is right. You're much too thin. When you're better, we're going to work on that," he told her in a tone that said she'd gain weight if he had to force feed her.

"Think you can find something that can tempt my appetite?" asked JJ, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I can think of something, bella," he assured her, carrying her into the house.

Making his way up the stairs with his precious burden, David finally reached the bedroom - their bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed, he quickly pulled the covers over her slightly chilled body. She got cold so easily now, he thought. Between the anemia and the illness, her body had taken a hell of a hit. "Rest, baby," he ordered, squeezing her hand gently before stepping back.

JJ tightened her grip on his hand as he moved away, saying, "David, wait!"

Taking the step back to her side, he asked, "What is it, cara?"

"Will you stay? Just until I fall asleep?" JJ asked, hating the neediness she heard in her own voice.

"Of course I will," Rossi whispered. "Scoot!" he commanded, lightly nudging her legs.

Toeing off his shoes, David crawled between the covers with her. Wrapping an arm around her chilled body, he pulled her body back to meet his chest. "Better?" he asked.

JJ nodded. "I'm sorry for being so clingy," JJ whispered.

"Jennifer, I don't mind. At all. It's nice to be needed, honey. I'd give you anything you want, sweetheart. All you have to do is tell me," he rumbled against her ear.

Jennifer felt a chill go down her body, and this time it wasn't health-related. This time it was the hot breath fanning against her ear. The words of his vow. And, she thought, perhaps, David Rossi was the answer to her prayers. Those were the last clear thoughts she had as the warmth that radiated from his body to hers lulled her to sleep.

For his part, David laid still against her, enjoying the feel of her soft womanly body curved so closely into his. Enjoyed the smell of the lilac perfume she used as he inhaled deeply. Enjoyed the way she rubbed her face against the inside of his arm where it laid underneath her head. And, it was with a sigh of happiness that David, too, allowed his eyes to drift closed for a well needed rest.

An hour later, Dave awakened to find JJ still firmly against him. The only difference was that she had turned toward him and now hand her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck and her hands tucked between their chests. Dave laid still for a moment and allowed himself the luxury of savoring the feel of her in his arms. Whimsically, he thought the fit together perfectly. Complete opposites did evidently attract.

Smiling to himself he glanced down to assure himself that she was still sleeping peacefully. Seeing her relaxed face still slumbering, he slid slowly and gently from the bed, careful not to jostle her. Silently he crept out the door, leaving it open in case she called for him. Going downstairs, he knew he had a couple of calls to make. His first was to Hotch. Telling the other man briefly that he needed to see him at the cabin as soon as possible. Hotch agreed and said he'd be there in forty-five minutes. Hanging up, Rossi decided it was time to find out if Eddie had been successful in his quest.

Dialing his old friend's number, he was quickly connected. Eddie, in very good spirits, informed him that, yes, those valuable documents had been signed and though a bit crumpled would be in his possession in the next twenty-four hours. When Rossi had asked his friend if he'd had any trouble, Eddie had laughingly informed him that it had been nothing that he hadn't enjoyed handling for his favorite customer, especially considering the derogatory remarks that the bastard had made against Jennifer. Eddie assured him that everything was in order and when David had informed the older man of his impending nuptials, Eddie had laughed with glee. Telling the legendary profiler that he definitely wouldn't be missing this wedding…since he was fairly certain it was going to be Rossi's last. Of course, Rossi had informed him that he'd saved the best for last. As Rossi disconnected, he felt lighter of heart than he had in years. Henry was free of William LaMontagne and he would shortly be legally his son. Things were definitely coming together.

Aaron Hotchner arrived shortly after Dave hung up the phone. Tired and out of sorts, Aaron asked, "Okay, what the hell was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow, Dave? Is JJ worse?"

"JJ's recovery is going to be slow. But, I think we have her on the right road this time," Dave told the younger man quietly.

"Dave?" he heard JJ calling him.

Turning to see a robe clad JJ carefully making her way into the living room, Dave immediately went to her side and assisted her into a recliner. "What did I tell you about not tackling those stairs alone, cara?" Dave gently rebuked.

"I heard voices," she replied. " I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

"You could have called for me," Dave said, shaking his head.

"I didn't want to wait," JJ replied.

"Impatient," Dave accused.

"Curious," JJ corrected. "What are you doing here, Hotch?" JJ asked.

"I don't know," Hotch said honestly, shaking his head and feeling like he'd fallen into an alternate reality - one where evidently David Rossi doted on his media coordinator.

"I called him, sweetheart. I didn't want him to be blindsided by Mama Rossi," Dave told her gently.

"Ah. Makes sense," JJ nodded.

"What makes sense? I'm a little lost here, you two!" Hotch interjected. "And since when do you call anybody sweetheart, Dave?" Hotch asked, honestly confused.

JJ had to smile at the look of consternation on their boss' face. "You better fill him in, Rossi. Preferably before he has a stroke," she murmured.

"I think you're right, cara. He does look a bit flushed," he said with a wink.

"Fill me in on what?" asked Hotch, growing agitated.

"Our upcoming marriage," David replied, meeting Jennifer's deep blue gaze.

"Wh-what?" stammered Hotch.

"Jennifer has agreed to become the last Mrs. Rossi," Dave expanded.

"Why?" asked Hotch blankly.

Snorting with laughter, David leveled his friend with a piercing look. "Because I'm in love with her and evidently she believed me!"

Flashing an inquisitive look at JJ, Hotch asked, "Is he on the level?"

JJ smiled. "He is."

"And this is something you want? He isn't coercing you?" Hotch asked, looking between his two friends.

"No, Aaron, I made this decision of my own free will. And I wasn't high either, in case you're wondering," JJ laughed.

"Well, then, I guess congratulations are in order," said Hotch, still obviously shocked. He extended a hand to Dave, saying, "It goes without saying that you're a lucky man…don't screw up!"

"Have you been talking to Mama Rossi?" Dave muttered.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing," Dave mumbled. Then more loudly he said, "I have no intention of screwing this up, Hotch. I HAVE learned a few things over the years."

"Glad to hear it. When's the happy event to be?" asked Hotch, recovering somewhat.

"Three days," Dave replied, looking over at his future wife and finding her wavering in her seat.

"Why so fa-," Hotch began to ask.

Holding a hand up to him, Dave replied, "Hold that thought, Aaron. JJ, I think it's time for you to be back in bed, cara. You're falling asleep sitting up." Bending over, he lifted Jennifer into his arms. Heading for the stairs, David called over his shoulder, "I'll be right back! Fix yourself a drink, Hotch."

Settling Jennifer back into bed, she grabbed a hold on Dave's arm. "See, even Hotch thinks this is strange, David. No one is going to believe this. Maybe-," JJ began.

"Hotch is happy for both of us. He's just shocked, Jennifer. Don't let it concern you, honey. I'm not going to let you change your mind now, bella. Or would you like to tell Mama Rossi that the wedding is off?" David asked with a tender smile.

"Of course not!" JJ said, appalled at the idea of disappointing the wonderful elderly woman.

"All right then, trust me. Get some rest. I'm going to go finish my conversation with our fearless leader," Dave told her patiently.

Nodding, JJ laid her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes, hoping that she was making the right decisions.

*~*

Walking back down stairs into the living room Dave found Hotch pacing in front to the fireplace.

"Okay, Dave, what gives? Three days?" asked Hotch incredulously.

"Yes, Aaron, three days," confirmed Hotch.

"Why?" asked Hotch.

"Because I want she and Henry protected. Permanently. There's a few things you don't know about LaMontagne, man. I'm not going to go into details, but suffice it to say that he's hurt her. Badly. Married to me, she has the protection of my name and my money," Rossi clarified for the younger man.

"How badly, Dave?" asked Hotch, narrowing an eye at him.

"I'm handling it," Rossi said with a steel thread in his voice.

"Did you mean what you said about loving her, Dave. Because if you don't, marrying her is just cruel. It'll never work," Hotch said quietly.

"I meant it, Hotch. More than I've ever meant it before," David replied in a tone equally soft.

"Then I truly wish the both of you the best. What can I do?" asked Hotch, watching his old teacher.

"You can start by agreeing to stand up with me," David returned. "And, you could fill in the rest of the team. Make sure they don't show your amount of dismay to JJ, okay?"

"Hey, I was blindsided! But I know what you mean," Hotch mumbled. "And, I'd be honored to stand up with you."

"Thanks," Rossi said, grinning.

"Well, I'll be getting out of here then. Again, congratulations, Dave," Hotch said, heading for the door.

"Mama will be calling you with the details. It's going to be small, here at the house," Dave told him, clapping him on the back.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you soon," Hotch replied taking his leave.

As David shut the front door, he sighed. One more task to take care of, he thought to himself. Walking to the built in wall safe in his office, David steadily input the combination to open the heavy door. Reaching inside the depths, he pulled out the family heirloom that he'd never before even contemplated giving any wife he'd had. Instinctively he knew that Jennifer, however, was more than worthy to wear the priceless treasure inside the black velvet case in his hand. Closing his hand around it tightly, David Rossi shut the safe door and went to finally make one beautiful blond officially his.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: To all my readers, the story behind the ring emerged from the mind of Tonnie. It wouldn't exist without her!

Chapter 35

As he walked into the bedroom, he had expected to find Jennifer fast asleep. Pleasantly surprised, he found her still in bed, idly flipping through channels with the television remote. Looking up at him, he heard her say, "I think I'm having Henry withdrawals."

"He'll be home where he belongs tomorrow, cara. For tonight, Mama wanted us to have one night that both of us could sleep easily," David told her patiently, pulling out his pajamas from a dresser drawer.

Secretly thrilled by the way he'd referred to his home as Henry's, Jennifer smiled as he passed her on the way to the bathroom.

Closing the door halfway, David called, "Hotch is going to take care of telling the rest of the team about us. He seemed to get an odd thrill out of being the first to know."

"Yeah," JJ called back, "although I may not make it to our wedding when Garcia finds out you told Hotch before I had a chance to call her!"

Walking out of the bathroom, Rossi grinned at her. "I'll protect you," he laughed.

"Good luck with that! You've never seen pissed off until you've seen Garcia angry," JJ warned him.

"If I can handle you, honey, I think I can handle our technical analyst," Rossi said. "You want me on the couch or in the bed, babe?" David asked quietly.

"What? Oh! Uhmmm, I - I trust you. You slept with me in the hospital, so I assumed…," JJ said uncomfortably.

"Jennifer, I'll sleep wherever you feel comfortable having me, honey. It isn't a big deal," he told her softly.

Scooting over, JJ looked up at the man that in three short days would be her husband and said, "Bed."

Saying a silent thank you to God, David slid beneath the covers. Settling on the pillows, David said quietly, "I have something for you, sweetheart." Pulling the black velvet box from the pocket of his pajama shirt, he handed it to JJ. "If you don't like it, we can choose something else," he murmured.

Staring at the velvet box he'd extended toward her, she slowly reached out to accept it.

"David, you didn't have to do this. You're already doing so much that I'll never be able to repay-," she whispered.

"Honey, shut up and open the box," David ordered, sliding an arm around her slim shoulders.

With a quick look at his smiling, waiting face, she flipped the top of the box open and gasped as she looked at the two rings nestled inside. "David, it's beautiful," she said, staring down at the rings. "But I can't take something this expensive," she began.

"Jennifer, do you like them?" David asked quietly.

"I love them, but-," she started.

"Then they're yours, cara mia. They've been in our family for over a hundred years," he whispered in her ear. "They say the rings were blessed by the Pope himself," he told her softly.

Eyes widening, Jennifer asked, "Are you sure you want me to wear them, David?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Jennifer. No other wife of mine has ever worn them. It never felt right until now," he said, pulling the diamond solitaire from the box. "Give me your hand, sweetheart."

Holding a trembling fragile hand out to him, David slid the ring on her finger.

"It's a perfect fit," JJ whispered, awed.

"Meant to be," he told her softly, leaning forward to gently press his lips to hers.

Jennifer returned the gentle kiss, before breaking away to stare down at the other ring - the wedding ring still embedded in the black velvet. "There's an inscription," she whispered.

Nodding, David stared over her shoulder at the ring. "It goes along with the story behind the ring."

"The story?" asked JJ, curious.

"Yeah, the story of how my bisnonno married my bisnonna," David said, wrapping her in his strong arms.

Allowing her head to rest against his muscular chest, JJ murmured "Tell me," as she sighed, enjoying the feel of his hand sliding up and down her arm.

"My bisnonna was a much sought after lady. It's said that many a man wanted her, but her father was picky and determined to choose the suitor that would bring the most profit to the family," began Rossi.

"Sounds archaic," JJ muttered.

"It was the way things were done back then, cara. Anyhow, bisnonna was twenty-one when her father finally accepted an offer from a man quite a few years older than she was. Bisnonna wasn't sure she could go through with it. But the family was pressuring her for it, her suitor being extremely well-off and in those days, the family ruled. Most marriages were arranged in this manner. But, at the last moment the other man backed out. Bisnonna's father was livid until within days another man stepped forward. A wealthy merchant from their village. On her wedding day, when she stepped into the church, she realized that her groom was a man she'd known for two years, often speaking to him in town when her mama sent her on errands. On their wedding night, bisnonno tells her that he asked for her specifically, having loved her, knowing that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She asked him when he fell in love with her, and bisnonno says that he fell in love with her the first time she walked into his shop. He bought off the other man, knowing that he wasn't right for her if he could be swayed with mere money. And he promised her that he would do whatever necessary to make sure that their love would be eternal. Which of course led to the inscription, Il nostro amore è eterno...Our love is eternal." he finished.

Looking up at her future husband with tearful eyes, JJ whispered, "That's beautiful."

Nodding seriously, Rossi murmured, "It is."

"I'm honored to wear it, David. Truly," JJ told him softly.

"As long as you're happy, Jennifer, that's all I want," David replied staring into her clear eyes.

"I'm happy, David. I think I'm making the right choice," she told him softly.

"I KNOW you're making the right choice, Jennifer," he said, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. "But now, you need to rest, honey. Mama will be here with Henry bright and early."

Nodding, Jennifer began to crawl out of his arms. Tightening his arms around her, stilling her movement, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I just figured you wanted your space. Will always said-," JJ said breaking off.

"I'm not Will, Jennifer. I sleep better with you in my arms and as long as you don't want to be out of them, I don't see a problem, do you?" he asked calmly, mentally cursing LaMontagne again.

"I don't want to be out of them," she admitted quietly.

"Then lie back down , honey," he ordered softly, relaxing only when he felt her body settled against his once again.

Rossi listened as her breathing changed from rapid and shallow to deep and even. Knowing she was asleep, he whispered into her hair, "I love you, Jennifer."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

At the ungodly hour of six the next morning, Jennifer's words of last night proved prophetic. Hearing the shrill ringing of the phone on the bedside table, both occupants of the big king sized bed groaned.

"Whoever that is had better be dying," groaned Dave, usually an early riser, but the stress of the past few days taking toll on his tired body, he reached for the obnoxious noisemaker.

"Hello," he said hoarsely. Dave's ears were immediately assaulted with a screech that only bats could hear and understand. Holding the phone away from his ear, he looked at the woman beside him in bed. Raising an eyebrow at her, he offered her a half smile. "It's for you, cara," he said, extending her the phone.

JJ accepted the offering with a confused look. Pressing the phone cautiously to her ear, she offered a drowsy "Hello," as Dave settled back against his pillow and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist again.

"Garcie, wait! No, it's not like that at all. Slow down! Yes, Pens, I know what I'm doing. No. I wasn't drugged…at least not to the point of not knowing what I was saying," Rossi heard JJ telling their friend. Smiling fully for the first time of the morning, he couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from his throat. Slapping at his arm, JJ pressed one finger to her lips in the universal "Shhh" signal. "Sorry," Dave muttered through his deep chuckles.

"Yes, Pens, I'm happy. Yes, I SWEAR! No, do NOT start running checks on Rossi!" she said, flashing a quick look up into the older man's twinkling dark eyes. "I really don't think that's necessary. Of course, you can help with the wedding. Mama Rossi will love that! Her number is 743-1188...call her, she'll put you to work! I know, Pens. I love you, too. I'll see you this afternoon. Bye," JJ said, throwing the phone back on Rossi's chest and flopping back against the pillows.

"Well," she said, "that was fun at," rising back up, she glanced at the alarm clock on Rossi's side of the bed, "six o'clock in the morning!"

"Did you talk her down off the ledge?" Dave asked, trying vainly not to laugh at her put out face.

"Momentarily," JJ mumbled. "You know, you were supposed to protect me!"

"I couldn't even understand the screeches, babe. I needed a translator," he replied, pulling her soft body back into his arms.

"Likely excuse," JJ mumbled against his chest.

"Close your eyes," Dave ordered, brushing her hair behind her ear. "We can still grab a couple more hours sleep before Henry comes home, baby. Rest," he commanded.

JJ wanted to argue, but her eyelids were just too heavy. "I hope Pens kicks your butt," JJ grumbled sleepily.

"Hmmmm, we'll see, babe," Dave replied, closing his eyes, too.

*~*

Five hours later, Henry was finally home and Dave had gone off to make arrangements for her condo to be packed and delivered to the cabin. As JJ sat holding her baby, she quietly reflected on the turn both of their lives had taken. She hoped she was making the right decisions for both of them. As she'd watched David's eyes light up when Mama Rossi had delivered Henry to them a few hours ago, she'd taken one step closer to being completely convinced of the wisdom of her decision. When David had taken the boy into his arms, the look on his face had been one of genuine adoration. While she had doubts about David's true feelings for her, there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that he DID love her son. And, Henry was the most important factor in this equation, Jennifer thought. He deserved a father that would love him unconditionally and JJ was sure David would supply that to her baby. The way he held and spoke to her son spoke volumes. Maybe, David would get something out of this marriage. If nothing else he would gain a son. It was obvious that he was willing to devote every attention to being an excellent father.

Pulled from her thoughts by the ringing doorbell, JJ glanced at the clock. She knew who that would be…the dreaded nurse. Contrary to her continued protests, David had insisted that the woman handle the IV medication that Jennifer needed even though it was only a short drive to the doctor's office and the task could just as easily be completed three. JJ watched as David ushered the young nurse into the room.

"Hi, Agent Jareau," the young woman smiled. "It's that time again," she said holding up her bag of tricks.

"Oh, goody," Jennifer said sarcastically as David came forward to relieve Henry from her.

"Be nice," he murmured into her ear as he bent to pick up Henry, "and I'll try to get you out of here for a few hours."

As the nurse worked to connect the antibiotic bag to JJ's arm, David seated himself in his recliner, talking quietly to the baby. Looking at the nurse, David asked, "I was wondering, since it's so warm and sunny out if it would be all right if I took Jennifer down to the pond for a few hours this afternoon? That shouldn't hurt her, should it?"

Glancing up, the nurse met Rossi's dark eyes. "No, as long as she doesn't become overly tired, the fresh air will do her good. I don't see any problem with it at all."

Nodding, David smiled at Jennifer, asking, "You up for that, cara? Perhaps a picnic by the pond?"

Surprised at his thoughtfulness, JJ stared across the room at the handsome man holding her son as if he'd been doing it all the child's life - which he had in a way. "I'd like that," she replied softly.

Looking down at Henry, David spoke to the baby. "Come on, Henry! Let's go call Nonna, little man," David told him as Henry happily kicked his feet.

Jennifer smiled as she watched David carry the baby against his strong chest out of the room.

"You're one lucky woman," JJ heard the nurse say.

Focusing her eyes on the other woman, JJ asked, "Why's that?"

"I'd kill to have my husband help me with our baby….his idea of help is "Honey, his diaper needs changing!"" the nurse laughed.

"He is good with him, isn't he?" JJ asked, smiling.

"Lord, yes. And he's so gentle with him," the nurse replied.

"He's a gentle man," JJ told her.

"That is NOT what I heard! He had every nurse at the hospital scared to walk into your room. Evidently, he gained quite a reputation as a protective husband," the nurse laughed.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, staring at the woman.

"Oh, he just wanted to know you were being taken good care of, Agent Jareau. He was quite determined you receive the absolute best care available and wasn't shy about letting our staff know it," the nurse expanded. "As I said, you're one lucky woman!"

"I think I'm beginning to realize that," JJ murmured, leaning her head back against the recliner and faintly smiling.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Two hours later with Henry safely installed with his Nonna at her house, JJ laid back on the blanket David had laid on the ground. It was so pretty here. As she listened to the water gurgling in the pond, JJ closed her eyes, only to open them again when David pressed another grape to her lips. Opening her lips to accept the sweet treat, JJ smiled. "I thought I told you that I was full," she smiled.

"Uh huh, and I said "just a few more bites" as I recall," David pressed.

"I'm full, David. I tried some of everything," she said, glancing over at the remnants of their meal. David had pulled out all the stops in trying to rejuvenate her appetite, grilled chicken, a fruit tray, two different kinds of pasta salads and a chocolate cheesecake. "And, now, I'm FULL," she insisted.

"Cara, you have to eat," David replied, tone indicating that he didn't think she'd eaten nearly enough.

"I DID eat!" JJ exclaimed. "More than I have in quite a while, thank you!"

"Unfortunately, this I KNOW…it's one of the reasons you're as sick as you are. Never again, Jennifer. I don't EVER want to see you like this again! We're going to get your strength back and then I'm going to make it my personal goal in life to see that you never allow yourself to become this rundown again!" David vowed solemnly.

"I can take care of myself, David," JJ mumbled. "I had a lot going on!"

"You should have come to me," he said, staring hard at her.

"I wasn't your responsibility and neither was Henry," JJ tried to explain.

"I've never considered either of you a responsibility, Jennifer. But, the fact remains, that from now on, you come to me when things get overwhelming. The ring on your finger says that you can now! Understand?" David demanded.

"Do you ever ask politely for anything?" JJ asked curiously.

"Not when it affects your health and well-being and my son's security," David replied, determined to gain her compliance in this matter.

JJ lifted startled blue eyes to meet his darkly penetrating gaze.

"What?" he asked at her alarmed look.

"You called Henry your son," she said breathlessly.

"Isn't that what he'll be shortly?" David asked carefully.

"Well, yes - It's just that I'd never heard you refer to him that way," she returned softly.

"Jennifer, I thought I made my intentions clear about both of you," Rossi said deeply, moving to lie beside her. "Henry IS going to be my child in every way that really matters. If you aren't comfortable with that, you need to tell me now," he told her quietly.

"No, I'm glad. Really!" she said, turning her head to look at him. "It was just a shock to hear you say it," she explained.

"I love you both, Jennifer. The boy will be a Rossi. The papers are already being drawn up. As soon as the new waiver of paternity has been entered into the court. The adoption papers will be filed," Rossi informed her softly.

"Wh-what?" JJ asked, shocked and amazed that Rossi had already made these arrangements.

"I don't waste valuable time when I know what I want," he told her unapologetically. "I want you as my wife and Henry as my son. And, I took steps to ensure those things."

"Rossi, you're a tyrant!" Jennifer exploded on a bark of laughter.

"That may be true," he told her patiently, leaning over her, "but I'll also be a husband and father very shortly. I always get what I want eventually, cara mia. You should know that by now. And, I couldn't be happier about the way things are turning out," he said, pressing gentle lips to hers.

~*~

When they returned to the house an hour later, Jennifer floated through the door on a happy cloud. Following the sound of voices into the kitchen, David and Jennifer found two collaborating partners in crime pouring over various magazines with Henry happily looking on from his bouncy seat in the middle of the kitchen table.

"There's the woman of the hour," Penelope enthused, jumping up to hug her friend. "How ya feeling, angelfish?"

"Better," JJ replied returning the blond hurricane's hug. "What are you doing here, Pens?" JJ asked, looking at the magazines spread over the table.

"Waiting on you, gum drop! We've got about forty-eight hours to plan the wedding of the year. Mama Rossi, here, told me this morning she needed all the help she could get," Penelope said, nodding at the elderly woman.

"This is true," Mama replied with a resolute smile.

"So, here I am. Ready, willing and able…reporting for wedding duty! Now, sit! There are decisions to be made, invitations to be chosen, dresses to approve, cakes to taste," Penelope said, nodding toward the kitchen counter where various samples of wedding cakes had been placed.

"Uhmmm, I thought we all agreed this would be small and intimate," JJ said, looking around uncertainly.

"Of course it will be, bambina, but small and intimate does not mean that it can't be beautiful and memorable," Mama Rossi reasoned.

"Yeah, what she said!" interjected Penelope, pointing to Mama Rossi.

From behind them all, David calmly assured them, "As long as the bride shows up, it WILL be beautiful and memorable."

Flashing a look at her "other" boss, Penelope grinned. "Okay, so not used to hearing stuff like that out of HIS mouth, " she said to JJ, jerking her head in Rossi's direction.

"It takes some getting used to," JJ sympathized.

"Well, thank you both VERY much," Rossi said sarcastically, stepping to the table. "What IS all this?" he asked, looking over his mother's shoulder.

"This, son, are the plans for your LAST wedding," Mama told him firmly. "I not do this again. I refuse!"

"You won't have to, mama," David said, bending to kiss his mother's cheek and tickle Henry's foot.

"I better not!" Mama Rossi huffed. "Sit, bambina, we must plan!"

"I believe I'll excuse myself and leave you ladies to it then," said Rossi, tickling Henry's other foot as the baby gurgled.

Grabbing his arm as she lowered herself into a chair, JJ whispered, "Don't even try it, Rossi! This is as much your wedding as mine! Sit your butt down!"

"Sweetheart, anything you decide will be fine for me. I told you, all I need is the bride," he replied, grinning down at her.

"Don't care! You aren't sticking me with this! Sit!!" JJ ordered firmly, narrowing one eye at him.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sitting….See me sitting?" David said, lowering himself into the chair beside his future wife and reaching for Henry.

Satisfied, JJ looked between the two other women who were obviously trying not to laugh at their exchange, and nodded. "All right. Where do we start?" she asked.

It didn't take very long to get into the spirit of the wedding planning. As she made decisions on flowers, dresses, cakes, and invitations, it dawned on Jennifer that what she didn't have was a wedding ring for David.

"We need a ring!" JJ exclaimed as Mama Rossi hung up the phone with the caterers Jennifer had chosen.

"What ring?" asked Rossi, looking up from where he was currently feeding the baby.

"Your ring! You ARE planning on wearing a ring, too, aren't you, David? I mean if you insist on branding me a married woman, surely you plan on wearing my ring as well?" JJ asked, narrowing sparking blue eyes at him.

"If you say I'm wearing a ring then I'm wearing a ring, Jennifer," David replied evenly.

"Good answer, Slick," Penelope told the older profiler under her breath.

"No, you aren't because I don't HAVE a ring!" Jennifer said, becoming agitated. "And no ring I can possibly find you is going to be nearly as nice as-," Jennifer continued.

"Jennifer, the only thing I care about is the meaning behind the ring. I want a marriage, not a piece of jewelry," David said patiently.

"That's not the point-," JJ began again, becoming upset.

"Calm yourself, bambina. I have solution. David wear his grandfather's ring. I get from my house tonight. It has same inscription as yours," Mama told her, standing behind Jennifer and patting her back soothingly.

"Oh, Mama, I couldn't ask-," JJ started.

"You not ask. I tell. This is fitting, yes?" Mama said, daring JJ to say different.

"Yes, Mama. Thank you," JJ whispered quietly.

"You're welcome, bambina," Mama told her, kissing her head.

Rossi watched JJ's face. She was lagging. They'd been at this planning business for over three and a half hours and she was definitely showing signs of fatigue. "All right, ladies. I think, perhaps, we should call it a day and resume tomorrow. Jennifer needs to rest," he told them, rising to hand Henry to Garcia.

"Sounds like a plan, Captain! JJ, angel, you go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow," Garcia told her friend, as Rossi bent to lift JJ into his arms.

"I put Henry to bed, son. You will have your hands full with the bambina," Mama said firmly.

"Thank you, mama. I'll see you both tomorrow, he said, walking toward the stairs with JJ resting in his arms.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

As David lowered his slight burden to their big bed, JJ grabbed David's hand before he could step away.

"Wait," JJ whispered, when David would have pulled back.

Looking down into vivid blue eyes, David stilled. "What is it, cara?"

"I need to thank you," JJ whispered.

"For what?" Rossi asked, confused.

JJ looked away uncomfortably before saying in a barely there voice, "For seeming to know what I need before I do…for caring enough to do all this for me."

Sitting beside her on the bed, David braced a arm on either side of her slim form and bent his head over her. "Listen carefully, bella. There isn't ever going to come a day when I stop trying to take care of you. I'm in love with you, whether you believe it or not. I'm well aware of your doubts about me and I can't blame you for them. But I'm begging you, cara, stop thanking me. I want to do this. I want to take care of you - to love you. And Henry."

"But, you aren't getting enough in return," JJ whispered.

"How can you say that?" David asked quietly. "I'm getting a son I adore and a wife that I'll spend the rest of my life loving!" he whispered fervently. "Nothing compares to that! Nothing even comes close!"

"David, I-," at a loss for words, JJ looked at the darkly passionate man above her and gave in to the overwhelming urge to show him how much his words meant to her. Pushing up from the bed, she wrapped a trembling hand around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. Sealing their lips together, the kiss quickly escalated into something much deeper and hotter than the original intended gentle kiss Jennifer had planned. Jennifer was surprised by the sensations flooding her body. Sensations she hadn't felt in so long that it was difficult for her to remember if she had ever felt them. Stroking her tongue against his, she sighed as she heard him groan. Pulling more firmly against his neck, his big body followed hers down to the soft bed beneath her. Tearing his lips away from her mouth, Jennifer moaned as hot lips trailed down her neck as nimble fingers unbuttoned her white shirt. As she felt the material slide back, she heard David whisper how beautiful he thought she was. She felt the clasp of her bra give way as his warm mouth enclosed the aching peak of one breast while his fingers teased the other. He spent long minutes worshiping her while her moans and cries of pleasure washed over him. Kissing a path back up to her mouth, Jennifer excitedly returned his kiss while her hands made explorations of their own.

He felt her trembling hands undo the buttons on his button down shirt as she slid her tongue against his. He moaned against her mouth as he felt her nails scrape against the tender skin of his chest. He silently rejoiced when she slid her mouth down his throat to nip at his collarbone. As he felt her hands slowly begin to slide down his stomach to a region that hadn't known a feminine touch since well before the day he'd met Jennifer, David groaned again. As her inquisitive fingers wreaked havoc on his control, David mentally tried to distance himself. Of course, the feel of her fingers brushing against that sensitive area and her lips and tongue moving against his made that a fruitless exercise of a quickly faltering control. As he felt her begin to unsnap the button of his jeans, he abruptly broke away from her mouth, surrounding her questing fingers with a firm, gentle hand, effectively stopping her onward journey. "Sweetheart, no," he whispered against her ear.

He cringed as he felt Jennifer freeze. "What did I do wrong?" she asked in an almost fearful voice.

"Wrong? Sweetheart, if you did anything any more right, I'd have a heart attack," he whispered against her hair, tightening his hold on her with his other arm when he felt like she was on the verge of pulling away.

"Then why did we stop?" JJ asked, kissing the side of David's neck and trying to resume the journey her hand had been taking.

"Honey, don't" David whispered, stilling her movement again.

This time, David couldn't stop her from jerking out of his arms. Grasping the edges of her gaping shirt and pulling them together self-consciously, JJ ordered shakily, "WHAT am I doing wrong, then?"

Sitting up in the bed slowly, so as not to frighten an obviously rattled Jennifer, David slowly said, "You haven't done and aren't doing anything wrong, baby. You aren't ready for this. Not yet. Not emotionally and certainly not physically. I let things get out of hand."

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted-," JJ began.

"What I want is a healthy wife that is ready for the next step. You, honey, are neither of those things yet," he told her gently.

"David, I'm fine. You don't want me, do you?" asked JJ in a small voice.

"What kind of question is that, Jennifer?" David asked, trying to hold on to his temper. "Of course, I want you! But what I WANT and what you NEED are two very different things. And, for the record, your needs are gonna trump my wants every single damned time! And right now, what you need is time to recover, physically AND emotionally. I won't be the callous bastard who forces you into something you aren't ready for, Jennifer. Once and for all, JJ, I'm NOT Will," he finished on a shout.

"I never said you WERE!" JJ yelled back, beginning to cry angry tears. "But you have to understand, I could never satisfy Will toward the end either…the night he tried to…you know what he tried to do…one of the reasons I was so surprised it was happening was because he hadn't been happy with me in that area anyway…I couldn't satisfy him either! In ANY way!"

"Who the hell said that you didn't satisfy me? Jennifer, I've waited this long for you. I can wait until you're strong and healthy again. Baby, when you can't climb a flight of stairs without help, there isn't any way you're in a condition to make love. Listen to me, honey. This has NOTHING to do with not wanting you! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! But there is no power on earth that could influence me to put you at any more risk! Jennifer, you've learned to trust me in so many other areas…trust me about this, too. I want you, only you. But, I'll do anything it takes to protect you and keep you safe - up to and including denying myself the pleasure I know we can find in each other's bodies!"

"You promise me, David Rossi, that this is just about my health! It's not because your repulsed by what's happened to me!" JJ yelled.

Running angry fingers through his hair, David wished he could wrap his hands around Will LaMontagne's neck and watch the life drain from his eyes. Facing JJ, David ground out, "I don't know where you come up with these ideas, but no, JJ, I'm definitely not repulsed by anything about you! I love you, you twit!"

Narrowing her eyes at him, JJ yelled, "Did you just call me a TWIT?"

"Yeah, I did," David told her defiantly.

"I am NOT a TWIT!" JJ yelled, walking forward to thump him on the chest.

"Then could you, for the love of all that's holy, quit acting like one," David retorted.

"I'm going to bed now, David. If I were you, though, I'd sleep with one eye open!" JJ muttered, climbing back into bed.

"Aarrgghhh! Women!" David exploded, watching her flounce back across the room and get in bed. "Over fifty years old and I still don't understand them!"

"Stop trying," JJ advised.

Crawling into bed beside her, he hauled her into his arms. "Don't be angry, cara," he whispered.

"Go to sleep, Rossi, before I'm forced to do more than call you names," JJ told him with a false sweetness.

Snorting, Rossi pulled her thin body against his chest, "Just have to try and get the last word, don't you?" he asked, sighing with pleasure as she fitted her body against him.

"Every time," she replied, closing her eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jennifer awakened on her wedding day before the sun had even risen. As she laid still beside the man who proclaimed to want to share her life, she allowed fear and doubt to consume her. On one hand, David Rossi was offering her the golden ring, literally and figuratively. A secure future, an adoring father for her son, and according to him, a professed love for her.. On the other, she had seen marriages and relationships crumble and fail around her with a repetitive consistency that alarmed her. Beginning with her parents not so blessed union and ending with her most recent entanglement with the abusive bastard who'd scarred her more than she cared to admit. Hell, even David had three failed marriages behind him. What in heaven's name made him, or her, for that matter, think they could make this work. Even if David did honestly love her, hadn't she learned that emotion was fleeting. The only true love being that of a parent for a child? How could she allow them to go through with this farce?

As she pressed trembling fingers to her lips and frightened tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, she didn't realize that the man beside her had turned a dark stare on her. David had known Jennifer had her doubts about their upcoming wedding. Known she had very real reasons for her fears. But he had hoped over the last several days that she'd begun to believe - just a little - that he could be what she needed. Unfortunately, it appeared now that ugly reservations were rearing their heads. And, he knew, laying there beside her, that if he didn't act quickly , he might very well lose his last opportunity at happiness. Because as sure as he knew he loved Jennifer Jareau, he also knew, she was on the verge of calling everything off.

Tenderly reaching his hand up to smooth against her wet cheek, he captured a stray tear with his thumb, rubbing in softly into her skin. Startled blue eyes met his. David realized by the look in her eyes alone that he needed to act quickly. "Did you know," he began softly, "that I knew from the moment I met you that you were different from any other woman, I'd ever met. That you were special. If I could go back and change letting you slip through my fingers all those months ago, Jennifer, I would. Believe me, honey, I'd give my right arm to save you the pain you've endured. All I can promise you is that you'll NEVER have to feel that kind of pain again. What I feel for you goes so far beyond what I've ever felt for anyone in my life. Eternity won't be long enough to spend with you," he whispered, caressing her wet cheek.

"I don't think I believe in eternity or forever any more, David. I've seen too many seemingly ideal relationships fail…my parents…Hotch and Haley…the list just goes on. Happily ever after is just a fairytale we tell our children. It doesn't really exist. David, I think we may be making-," she began, tears beginning again.

Rolling over her, Rossi pressed a gentle finger to her lips. "Don't you say it, Jennifer. Do not finish that sentence. I've been waiting for you all my life. Don't ask me to give you up now. I can't. I won't. I love you more than anyone has ever loved you before or will again. Whether you can believe it or not. You're right, fairytales are for children. This is real life. And, I'm telling you, I love you. Not for a day or a month or a year. Forever, Jennifer. I promise you that it's forever. I may be a tyrannical bastard. I may be an arrogant overblown windbag. But, I'm not a liar. Never have been and never will be. So when I tell you that this is forever, it is. I've never made that promise to another woman before, but I'm making it to you now. In a few short hours, you ARE going to become Jennifer Anne Rossi or you're going to shatter my very battered heart. Is that something you're prepared to do? Walk away from me, taking Henry with you?" he asked very seriously.

"No, David, when you put it that way, I don't think I could do that to any of us. But I'm so scared! For you! For myself! For Henry! If this all goes horribly wrong, we all stand to lose so much! Can't you see that?" JJ asked, fighting tears.

"What I know is that life is a risk. Every day, you take a chance. But, I'd rather take my risks and chances with you and Henry than anyone else on earth. Loving is hard, Jennifer. Trust me, do you think I'm not scared? That I haven't been terrified over the last few days? Because I have been. But I'm still here, fighting for you! For us!" he told her earnestly. "Don't you dare walk away from us now! Because I swear to God, Jennifer, I'll follow you into hell to bring you back!" he threatened, covering her lips with his.

As Jennifer felt his tongue slide against hers a floodgate of emotions opened inside her heart. Damn it! She'd done it now! She'd firmly, irrevocably fallen in love with David Rossi. And THAT was NOT supposed to happen! But as she lay in their big, soft bed surrounded by his warmth, she began to feel her doubts and fears ebb. In his hands, Jennifer felt her comfort growing and excitement building because of the man holding her so tenderly. And surprisingly she found herself thinking, that perhaps, just perhaps, forever wasn't the impossibility she once thought it was.

David felt Jennifer sink into his embrace - her arms clutching at his neck, holding him close and he knew by her energetic response that he just might be able to keep his hope for eternal happiness with this woman.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"I'm getting married today!" Jennifer said, staring at her reflection in the oval cheval mirror. "I'm going to be Jennifer Anne Jareau Rossi" Jennifer said to her reflection, hoping hearing the words would convince her that this was really happening. Especially since the elaborate updo her hair was situated in and the flowing white dress with the princess waist and authentic pearls adorning the sleeves weren't doing the trick. Flashing her eyes down to the large diamond on the ring finger of her left hand, JJ drew a deep breath. She was getting married in fifteen minutes and six hours ago, she'd realized that she was actually in love with her groom. God help her!

"Sweetie, are you talking to yourself?" asked Pens, bustling out of the bathroom and spritzing her with perfume.

Sneezing, JJ admitted, "Yeah, I guess I am. Crazy, right?"

"NOT as long as you don't answer yourself, too. We might have a couple of problems if you start with that, Baby Girl," Penelope replied, straightening the train of JJ's dress.

"I'll try to refrain," JJ promised.

Taking a step back, Penelope gazed at her friend. "You are THE most beautiful bride I've ever seen," she whispered.

Fighting tears, JJ whispered "Thanks, Garcie."

"Do NOT cry," Penelope said, snatching a tissue from the table beside the bed. "Blot!" she said, pressing the tissue gently to JJ's eyes. "You're ready, aren't you? You look ready!"

"I love him, Garcie," JJ said in a small voice. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, too."

"Oh, angelfish, he's not like Will. We both know that! And, you can tell by looking in David Rossi's eyes that he'd do anything for you and Henry," Garcia said gently.

"I know he's not like Will, Garcie. I'm worried that I'm not good enough for him! He's a legendary figure in the FBI for heaven's sake…I world renowned profiler….a bestselling author. I'm a nobody, Garcie! I don't know anything about entertaining or fancy dinners or-,"

"You, bambina, are what my son has waited his whole life for," Mama Rossi said from the open doorway.

"Mama-," JJ gasped.

"Penelope, you give us minute, yes?" Mama Rossi said, looking at the young woman with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Mama Rossi, I'll just go make sure everything is ready downstairs and get Morgan up here to walk JJ down the stairs," Penelope told them, leaving.

"Now, it's just us, bella. You not have these worries. I was "nobody", too, once. No one is ever nobody.

Everyone is somebody! You the somebody my son love. The only woman I think he EVER truly love besides me and his sisters. He wait long time to be this happy. You make him happy. Nothing else matter, yes?" Mama said with a gentle firmness.

"No, Mama, nothing else matters," JJ said obediently.

"You tell Mama, Cara Mia, you love David, yes?" Mama asked quietly.

"Oh, Mama. I can't-," JJ said, looking away uncomfortable.

"Jennifer, you look at Mama. It simple question, yes? You love me son," Mama whispered to her.

"Yes, Mama Rossi, I do. But, that doesn't help anything. I'm a mess," JJ confided.

"All will fall in place in time. I know what I need to know, now, bambina. All is good. Very, very good," Mama said with a satisfied smile.

"If you say so, Mama," JJ mumbled.

"You are beautiful bride, bambina. You will make even more beautiful wife for my David," Mama Rossi told her, kissing one cheek then the other. Hearing a soft knock at the door, Mama said, "I go now. In a few minutes, you really be my daughter, yes?"

"Yes, Mama," Jennifer confirmed honestly.

Opening the door, Mama patted Morgan's arm on the way out.

Leaning into the room, a tuxedo clad Morgan smiled at JJ. "Come on, Baby Sister! Let's go get you married!"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

As they stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for the music to start, Morgan grinned at Jennifer. Then, seriously he asked, "Tell me, Jayje, you want this, right?"

Looking up into Morgan's mocha eyes, JJ replied certainly. "I want this, Morgan."

"Okay, then," he grinned, "I am under strict instructions not to let you fall down these stairs. In fact, I believe Rossi's exact words were 'You let her fall, kid, and I'll break your legs!' so do me a favor, BE CAREFUL! I like my legs, JJ. And if I do say so myself, so do the ladies."

JJ was giggling as the music began. As Morgan wrapped a strong, steadying hand around her waist, they slowly progressed down the staircase.

"How many people are down there?" asked JJ, under her breath.

"'Bout a hundred," Morgan smiled.

"Small and intimate, my ass," JJ mumbled with a smile.

"Okay, it's officially scary. You sounded just like Rossi," Morgan grinned.

"Great minds, ya know," JJ said smiling at him, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Morgan just grinned.

As David finally caught sight of the woman he hadn't seen since his mother had thrown him out of the house after breakfast, his breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart skip a beat. She was absolute perfection. The dress she'd chosen hugged her curves, highlighting her thin frame and smooth alabaster skin. Her upswept hair drew attention to her long slender neck. Nestled in the center of her throat was the diamond necklace he'd given her the previous night as a wedding gift. No bride had ever been more beautiful than his and again, he thanked a God that he was becoming more and more talkative with.

As Morgan placed her hand in his, he couldn't resist touching his lips briefly to hers. He also couldn't resist the snort of laughter he released as he heard Morgan's whispered words as he passed by him.

"Be good to her, Rossi. I won't have to shoot you if you don't. I think your mother will beat us all to the gun!" he'd said.

As he surrounded her cool hand with his, they turned to the judge to complete the short but meaningful words that united them in holy matrimony.

After the vows were spoken by her in a shy soft voice, he'd taken his turn, staring straight into her eyes, speaking in a sure confident baritone voice. And, when he'd been given leave to kiss his bride, David Rossi's heart had truly soared, pulling her soft compliant body into his and laying his claim before the assembled room of people. He'd felt Hotch's clap on the back but he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the now Jennifer Jareau Rossi. And, if he wasn't seriously mistaken, that was elation on her face.

His bride was happy.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: I could not write any of these stories without Tonnie...who has been filled with endlessly creative ideas to progress and strengthen these stories. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and I encourage you to leave me a review or a PM to let me know what you are thinking. Reviews really make the writing easier...it let's the author know someone is still reading. Thanks again, everyone! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 42**

As Jennifer and David watched the last of their guests leave, David pushed his front door closed with a relieved sigh. Wrapping his arms around Jennifer from behind, David slowly pulled her firmly back against his chest.

"Happy, Cara Mia?" he asked.

David watched her blonde head nod as he felt her rest her weight against him.

"It was the perfect day, David - my dream wedding," she whispered.

Pressing his lips against her temple, he whispered back, "I'm glad, but, now, it's time to get you off your feet. You've been up for hours and it's time to rest." Sweeping her into his arms, he mounted the stairs.

"Ever the dictator," she smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Where your health is concerned? Absolutely," he said, nodding for her to push open the bedroom door.

Putting her down on the bed, still clad in her wedding dress, JJ looked up at her new husband. "David?" she called to him from where he stood at the dresser unfastening his cufflinks.

"Hmmm," he said, without turning.

"David, I think I'm going to need some help here. Penelope got me in this dress and I think you're going to have to get me out," she said, struggling to reach the pearl snaps at the back of the dress.

Turning, he saw her dilemma. "Stop, Jennifer. You're going to strain your ribs! Do you want to spend our wedding night in the hospital having more X-rays?" he asked coming forward to sit behind her on the bed.

"It wouldn't be my first choice," she said smartly.

"Mmmm, mine either," he said, his breath hot against her neck as he leaned closer to see the tiny buttons. Awkwardly trying to work his large fingers around the tiny buttons, he grumbled, "How the hell did they get you in this thing?"

"Very slowly," JJ laughed. "Much the way it's coming off."

"Hey, big hands and tiny buttons don't cooperate very well together," he defended himself.

Laughing, JJ felt the buttons begin to give. "But you liked the dress, right?" she asked, hoping he had.

"I love the dress, Jennifer," he said, pressing a quick warm kiss to her neck. "And, the woman inside it," he added.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning back against him slightly and turning her head to see him.

"No, thank you, bella. You made me a very happy man today," he told her quietly, still working on the contrary clasps of her dress.

"I think it's loose enough now that I can just slip it off," JJ whispered.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" he asked softly against her ear.

"There's really no point now, is there? You've seen everything I have," she whispered, meeting his eyes.

"True, but I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with, Jennifer," David told her solemnly.

"It's fine, David," Jennifer said, rising from the bed and turning to face him. "Help me?" she asked.

"My pleasure," he said, sliding gentle hands up her arms to help her free herself from the sleeves of the dress. That done, he slowly pushed the gown down her body to pool at her feet. For the second time that day, his new wife stole his breath away from him. Standing before him still in her high heels, dressed in barely there delicate white lace bra and panties, with matching garters and stockings, David couldn't help but gape.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked, trying to cover herself, thinking him displeased.

"You're beautiful," David confessed hoarsely. "Absolutely breathtaking," he said, pulling her hands back down to her sides.

"I'm not," she denied. "But thank you for saying that," she smiled.

"You truly don't see it, do you?" asked David, amazed.

"See what?" JJ asked, confused.

"How perfect you are," David said, stepping forward to lift her out of the pool her dress had made around her feet.

"I'm far from perfect, David Rossi and well you know it," she laughed self-consciously.

"You're wrong, Jennifer," Dave said, sitting her on the bed. Stepping over the pool of fabric at his feet, he took a step closer to the bed. "And tonight, sweetheart, I think it's time I showed you how perfect I think you are," he said, his words a promise.

"You said you wouldn't consummate our marriage tonight," JJ reminded him, shocked that she vaguely hoped he'd changed his mind.

"Oh, honey, there's more than one way to make love. Some of them won't be any work for you at all, bella," he whispered before sealing his lips to hers. Breaking his gentle kiss, David whispered against her cheek, "If that's what you want."

Jennifer turned widened eyes to meet his. She hadn't expected this, but she couldn't deny that she wanted it. Pulling his head toward her, David resisted.

"You have to say the words, Jennifer. You have to tell me this is what you want. I won't touch you otherwise," he told her quietly.

Swallowing, she listened to his softly spoken words and slowly nodded. "I want to try, David. I can't promise how far I can go. But I want to try. I trust you. You won't hurt me," she said softly.

"All you ever have to say is stop, Jennifer. That one word. Stop. It's all it will take, honey," he promised her, voice filled with tenderness.

Nodding, JJ watched as he placed one knee on the bed and gently pushed her body back to lie against the piled pillows. "We're just going to make a little light love, sweetheart. That's all your strong enough for," he told her, loosening his bow tie and peeling off his white tuxedo shirt revealing a muscular chest.

"What if I want more?" she asked huskily.

"What we share will be worth the wait, Cara," David promised her, lowering his body carefully above hers, careful not to let her feel held down. "Is this all right, bella?"

Jennifer nodded as she felt his hot breath against her face. As she stared up into darkly passionate eyes, she watcheds as his dark head descended to claim her lips. Sighing at the touch of his mouth, she parted her lips in silent invitation. As they laid on the bed for long moments just allowing their lips and tongues to well acquaint themselves with each other, Jennifer felt her body slowly relax under his subtle ministrations. Warm hands trailing from hip to neck, David nipped at her chin as he bent to kiss her neck, drawing a ragged moan from her lips. As she felt his nimble fingers work the clasp at the front of her bra, she waited for the fear and tension to assault her. But those feelings didn't rise. Instead, as she felt one taut peak surrounded by the warmth of David's mouth as she felt heat pool low in her belly. Felt as her womb clenched at the gentle suction while his other hand tortured the other breast. JJ groaned as she felt those torturous lips trail down her stomach, pausing when they reached her navel. As his tongue dipped into the shallow indentation, she felt him slide the lace panties she'd been wearing down her legs. Clutching the pillows at her head, her breath caught as his lips and tongue continued their southerly journey.

Later, in the aftermath, when Jennifer could clearly think again, she turned her head on her pillow to look at the smug man laying beside her. And, she supposed, after the emotional release he'd awarded her, he deserved to wear that look. Finding her voice, certain she'd lost it after the hoarse screams she'd emitted, she looked at the man who was now her husband and whispered, "So, all the rumors about your prowess in the bedroom are true, Agent Rossi."

Delighted that he'd brought the woman he was so deeply in love with such pleasure, David leaned over to place a gentle kiss to her lips. "Oh, Cara Mia, you haven't seen anything yet. Once you're stronger, I'll show you some things that will curl that gorgeous straight hair of yours," he promised wickedly.

"I'm not sure my heart will be able to stand that," JJ groaned.

"I have no doubt you'll persevere, my love. Coincidentally, does this answer any lingering doubts you may have about how much I want you? How much I love you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd say that you've made your feelings perfectly clear tonight, David," JJ whispered, smiling.

"Good," David smiled, satisfied. "I'd hate for you to still have any questions about my level of commitment to you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you as happy as you made me," JJ whispered.

"Who says you haven't? Watching you come apart in my arms because of my touch was the single most rewarding thing I've ever done, Jennifer. I assure you, honey, I am VERY happy," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked, still unsure.

"Absolutely positive," he told her. "Now, come here! You need to sleep, honey. And, I've quickly found that without your cold little feet against me, I don't sleep worth a damn!"

"My feet aren't that cold," JJ murmured, snuggling close.

"If you say so, cara. Now, hush. Sleep!" he ordered, turning off the bedside lamp.

And, with a content smile on her face, Jennifer fell asleep in the arms of the man who had changed her life.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Author's note: Thank you, Tonnie and Susan for your continued support...Tonnie, your outlines are a Godsend! I hope the readers are still enjoying the journey this story is making. Please drop a review or PM to tell me how you feel. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 43**

Three weeks later, Jennifer sat on their bed staring at her husband with a new found respect. Henry was having a night….actually Henry was having a series of nights. Like clockwork, usually beginning about one in the morning the baby awoke screaming at the top of his lungs, legs curled to his chest, red faced and enraged. And if the pattern held true, the furious baby would remain that way for two to three hours. And, her husband insisted on handling it, for the vast majority of the time, himself.

Currently, pacing back and forth rubbing the baby's back tucked against his bare chest, David was softly talking to their son. THEIR SON! And, as the paperwork had been filed a week ago, she could technically say that. Henry Jareau was now Henry Jareau Rossi. Or would be as soon as the paperwork was signed by a judge.

"David," JJ said quietly, "Let me walk him for awhile. You need to get some rest!"

"I've got him, Cara Mia. Lie down. Sleep," David rumbled. "We're fine, aren't we, son? You're fine with your daddy," Rossi said to the squirming, uncomfortable baby.

"Dave, he's not just your responsibility," JJ tried again.

"And, when you are a hundred percent back on your feet, I'll let you take all the turns you want with him. But, until then, I can do this, Jennifer. I just can't believe our pediatrician's answer to colic is "suffer"," Dave grumbled.

"There's no cure for it, you know that. You knew that before we consulted three different doctors," JJ said smiling.

"He's in pain, Bella. I don't like it. I think I can safely say that I hate it!" Dave said, shifting the baby up on his chest so Henry could assume his favorite position - head nestled into the crook of his father's neck., his belly lined up with his fathers heart. Being cuddled to a naked chest seemed to comfort him more than anything. Maybe it was the body heat or perhaps, Henry just knew he was secure in his father's arms, but usually it would calm him within an hour. Of course, even after he was calm, if one of his parents tried to put him back in bed, he immediately began screaming again. Despite how hard parenthood was though, David seemed to relish the experience. From dirty diapers to feeding him, baby baths to being used as a chew toy, David thoroughly enjoyed his new son and wasn't shy about letting anyone know it.

Jennifer knew she'd made the right decision the first night Henry had started screaming in the middle of the night. Both of them had been asleep for two hours when the first cries reached their ears. David had risen first, never having heard those bloodcurdling screams come from his son. Bumping into the nightstand and biting back a curse, he'd hurried into the adjoining nursery with JJ on his heals trying to explain what the problem was.

He'd picked Henry up immediately, eyes wild with fear.

"Dave, he's okay. It's colic. He always sounds like this. It'll pass. Give him to me," JJ had told him.

"Always sounds like this? Colic? Colic isn't supposed to make it sound like he's being tortured. No, this is something else. I'm calling Alexi," Dave had said, taking the baby back to their bedroom and snatching the phone off the bedside table. Quickly dialing his old friend's number at two in the morning, he'd quickly explained the situation and under threat of imminent injury if he wasn't at his home within fifteen minutes, Alexi had agreed to come. So, by 2:30 in the morning, Dave had been in firm possession of an official colic diagnosis. And, Dr. Alexi had been the first doctor to tell the two parents to "suffer". He'd recommended some drops to aid in digestion, but they hadn't worked. Nothing had. Except what they did do. Or rather what Dave did. Put his son to his bare chest, walk, talk and rub.

On particularly bad nights, he might allow JJ to make a couple of rounds around the room. But not often and not for long. It was glaringly obvious that in addition to being in love with her - which she no longer doubted - David Rossi was very much in love with his new son.

But luckily, tonight was not a particularly bad night and Henry quieted within an hour.

"Do you want to risk putting him back in the crib," JJ whispered, coming to stand beside where her husband stood staring out the window into the black night.

David shook his head. "Why don't we put him in bed with us. I think we'd all feel better."

Pressing gentle lips to his, JJ whispered, "I think that's a perfect idea. If your knee hits that nightstand one more night on your mad dash to the crib, we'll be looking at kneecap replacement surgery."

"Very funny," he said against her mouth. "I can't stand it when either one of you cry. You know that!"

"That's why we love you," JJ whispered, without thinking.

David stopped breathing for a moment. "I'm sorry, Bella. Could you repeat that?" he said stepping toward her.

"Oh, uhmmm," JJ hedged, realizing what she'd just revealed for the first time to the man she'd chosen to spend her life with. Looking away, she mumbled, "We love you. I love you."

"Oh, Jennifer, that's just cruel to tell a man for the first time when we're going to have a sleeping baby between us in bed," he whispered, pulling her to him with his free arm. "Look in my eyes and say it, Jennifer," he commanded quietly.

JJ took a deep breath and looked up into her husband's dark passionate eyes. "I love you. I love you very, very much," she whispered, fighting tears.

"Thank God! I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever hear those words from you," he whispered, covering her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I was wondering if I'd ever have the courage to say them," JJ whispered back.

Snorting his amusement, David adjusted the baby in his arms. "Well, I know I've already said it, but I love you, too, Cara Mia."

"I'm glad," JJ told him.

"I'm just glad you said yes," David replied.

Smiling gently, JJ murmured, "As if you ever take "no" for an answer!"

"Not when I want something as much as I wanted you and my son, Jennifer. No power on earth was going to keep me from you and this baby," David told her solemnly.

"You know, I have my checkup tomorrow," JJ reminded him nervously.

"Uh huh, two o'clock, I haven't forgotten. Mama's going to watch Henry," David told her, guiding them back to bed.

"Well, I thought maybe I could ask him if I was strong enough to…to…," JJ said trailing off.

"To what?" David said, with twinkling eyes, laying the baby between them, but keeping his hand on the little boy's stomach.

"You know!" JJ hissed.

"Ah, so you think you may be ready, Bella?" David asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Not if you're going to be arrogant about it," JJ smiled sweetly.

"All right, Jennifer. I'll try to control myself. I think that would be a wonderful question to ask the good doctor," David replied, with a private smile for her eyes alone.

"You might be surprised at the answer. Dr. Alexi is still pretty angry at you for that two a.m. phone call," JJ laughed.

"Hey! I'd make it again," Dave retorted, unapologetically.

"Another reason why I love you," JJ smiled, covering his hand on top of the baby.

"Do you ever think about doing this again?" Dave asked, nodding at Henry.

"Occasionally," Jennifer replied quietly. "You?"

"Consistently," David affirmed.

"We could try," JJ said carefully.

"Not until you're strong again, Jennifer. I won't put you at risk," Dave said firmly.

"How many doctors will it take to convince you of that," she asked, laughing quietly.

"Probably about a dozen," he told her seriously.

"David!" JJ said, exasperated.

"I don't think you'll ever understand how scared I was. If it's a choice between your health and another baby. I'll take what I have and thank God for it every night, Jennifer," Dave told her seriously.

"I don't think we'll have any problems given a few more months of recuperation," JJ whispered.

"I just want you healthy, cara. Nothing else matters compared to that," Rossi said, his words very familiar.

"If you are this protective while I'm sick, what will you be like when I have your child inside me," she muttered.

"Worse," he clarified. "I'll have three of you to worry about rather than two."

"Something to look forward to," JJ laughed.

Mmmm, but I would like a daughter that looks like her mama," Rossi said dreamily.

"Or another son that looks like his daddy," JJ returned.

"I have a son that I am more than happy with, Bella. We try for a daughter when it's time," Dave whispered.

"I'll think about it," JJ murmured.

"You do that, my love," David replied, turning off the bedside lamp.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Author's Note: Once again, I could not do these stories without the unflagging support of my little group. Tonnie, Susan and Michelle...you are all godsends! I hope you are all still enjoying the journey! Happy reading and please drop a review or PM to let me know what you all think. I love hearing from readers and taking suggestions for all my stories. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 44**

"You know, I can do this on my own," JJ said, frustrated as David buckled her into the seatbelt inside his truck.

"Yes, dear," Rossi said patiently.

"I am fully capable of driving to this appointment and seeing the doctor on my own," she reiterated.

"I'm aware of that, Jennifer," David replied, getting into the driver's seat of the truck and starting the engine.

"Then why exactly is it that you insist on handling me with kid gloves," JJ asked. "I mean I know I'm not at a hundred fifty percent yet, but, I'm pretty sure I can drive myself to an appointment and back again," JJ said stubbornly.

"I know that, but I want to make sure everything is progressing in the right direction," Rossi said evenly.

"You're being a tyrant again," JJ insisted.

"Maybe. But, a few weeks ago, I was pretty convinced that I was on the verge of losing you and I'm sorry, but, I'm not going to rest easy until I hear that you're back to normal. That means I accompany you to every appointment until that happens," Rossi explained patiently.

"You're being ridiculous," JJ mumbled.

"Don't care," Rossi told her flatly. "Look, I'll even wait in the waiting room this time, but I'm driving you."

"Fine," JJ said, giving up. "Maybe I just won't ask Alexi that special question you want to know the answer to," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you don't, I will," Rossi returned, not rising to the bait.

"Damn it, David!" JJ exploded. "Don't you think I deserve a little room?"

"After you're healthy, honey, you can have all the room you need. Not before then," Rossi replied, never raising his voice.

"Dictator!" yelled JJ.

"Yeah, you are _DEFINITELY_ feeling better," Rossi grinned.

Thirty minutes later JJ sat atop the familiar examination table inside her now, very familiar doctor's office. She had managed to convince David that she could successfully make the short trip into said room on her own two sturdy legs.

JJ smiled as she watched Alexi enter the room.

"Well, there's my favorite patient! You are looking a thousand times better, JJ," said the doctor jovially.

"I feel a thousand times better," JJ told him happily.

"I've looked at the blood work that the nurse took from you yesterday, and your infection levels have decreased dramatically. I think we can stop the IV antibiotics now and switch you over entirely to pills. Your iron level is up, too. Still not where I want to see it, but we're getting there!" he said, very satisfied with her progress.

"So we can ditch the private nurse?" JJ asked, excited.

"I'd say so," Alexi agreed.

"Thank God!" JJ blurted out.

Laughing, Alexi warned, "Now, Jennifer, this does NOT mean you're well by any stretch. You still have an infection and are anemic. And, you still need to gain about fifteen pounds before I'll feel truly comfortable. But, that being said, you are on the mend," he said, listening to her chest.

"David will be thrilled," JJ murmured.

"Where is Dave? Did you kill him and hide the body?" Alexi asked, grinning.

"Waiting room waiting not so patiently," JJ informed him with a smile.

"Well, kiddo, I think we can go for two weeks before another trip to see me," Alexi told her. "Any questions?"

"Actually, yeah. This is awkward," JJ nervously said. "David and I haven't…well, we haven't…," JJ faltered.

"Let me guess…been intimate?" Alexi asked with a small smile.

"Well, yes. And I was wondering if it would be okay…he won't unless you feel I'm strong enough and…," JJ broke off again.

"Let me make it easy for you. I'd say it's perfectly safe for you to resume, or should I say, assume normal marital operations. In other words, kid, you've got the green light…and I'd say, _THAT_ will make Dave so happy!" Alexi laughed.

Blushing, JJ murmured, "Thank you. I'll see you in a couple of weeks," and quickly slipped out to tell her husband the good news.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

As David assisted JJ back into the truck, he impatiently asked, "Well?"

"I'm much better," JJ said, smoothing a gentle hand over David's face.

"How much better?" asked David anxiously.

"We can get rid of the private nurse better," JJ said happily. "Just pills from now on."

"Thank God! So you're on the steady road to recovery?" David asked relieved.

"As long as I behave myself," she assured him.

"Good," he told her, slamming her door.

Getting into the other side, JJ looked at her husband. "He did say one tiny other thing, though," she said, watching him closely.

"What's that?" he asked, before starting the engine.

"Well, I think we should call Mama and see if she could watch Henry the rest of this afternoon. That is, if you'd like to make this marriage real in every sense," she told him provocatively.

"Would I like to make this marriage-," he repeated in an unbelieving tone.

Shooting her a look that clearly said he had very definite ideas on making their marriage real in every conceivable sense there was, David yanked his cell phone from his shirt and pushed the speed dial code for Mama Rossi's number. Quickly securing their free afternoon, he disconnected the call and grinned wickedly at his wife.

"Honey, I hope you're as energetic as you seem to think you are. You're in for a very tiring afternoon," Rossi promised her.

~*~

No sooner than the truck had stopped moving, David had swept to the other side of the vehicle and lifted his wife into his arms.

"In a hurry, Agent Rossi?" JJ asked coyly.

"What do you think, Bella?" David said, crushing his lips to hers.

When the need for oxygen overcame them both, JJ found that they had already made it to the stairs. "I think my husband may just be in need of my attentions," JJ informed him breathlessly.

Mounting the steps, David growled, "I think that assumption is extremely valid, Cara Mia. Extremely valid!"

Laughing against his neck, Jennifer hugged her arms tightly around David's neck. "I suppose I've made you wait long enough. I guess you deserve to be a little excited."

"A little excited doesn't begin to describe what I'm currently feeling, Jennifer," he whispered, staring down at her as he lowered her to their bed.

"And how do you feel?" JJ asked, returning his deep gaze.

"Elated, like I've been offered the world," he whispered. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

Rising from her position against the pillows to kneel on the bedspread before him, Jennifer slowly reached her hands up to begin unfastening his blue denim shirt. "Then I'm happy to inform you, the wait is over, David. I hope I prove to be worth it."

"Sweetheart, I can tell you with every confidence before I ever lay a finger on you, that you were well worth every single second of the wait," he said, groaning as he felt her nails scrape through the hair on his chest.

"Have I ever told you how very sweet you are?" JJ said, kissing a path from his navel up to his neck.

"Sweet is not a word I'd use to describe myself right now," David said hoarsely, as JJ nipped his earlobe and slid her hands around to cup his neck. Cupping her hips with large, capable hands, he growled, "You're playing with fire, Little Girl."

"Maybe that's because I want to burn, David," JJ whispered hotly into his ear.

Pulling her tightly against his arousal, David whispered back, "Is that so? Well, just remember, honey, who lit the match." Seizing her lips in a searing, passionate kiss, he felt her moan against his mouth as his hands slid from her hips to cup her buttocks against him. Tumbling her backwards into the bed, David followed her body down, lips still clinging to hers. Catching his weight, his arms formed a cage around her. "I love you," he said, staring down into her face, flushed with passion.

"I love you, too," she said, laying a hand flush against his warm chest and pushing, "But, right now, you need to strip," she ordered.

"Bossy little minx this afternoon, aren't you?" David asked with a wicked grin as he levered himself away from her.

Following him off the bed, JJ calmly said, "Well, considering that I've spent what essentially equates to the last month of my life being alternately coerced, bossed, bullied, dictated to and otherwise harassed by you, I'd say you have it coming. Wouldn't you?" she asked sweetly, watching him toe off his shoes and socks and peel off his blue jeans.

"I'd say you just might have an adequate argument there," he said, making a grab for her.

"Uh, Uh," she said wagging a finger back and forth at him. "Didn't Mama Rossi ever tell you all good things come to those who wait?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, Bella, wouldn't you say we've both waited long enough?" David groaned, reaching for her again.

Taking another step away from him, JJ slowly raised her hands to the pearl buttons that fastened her shirt. "I'd say that the greater the anticipation, the richer the payoff," she said, slowly loosening the snaps that held her pale pink shirt together. Letting the fabric fall apart and slide from her shapely shoulders, she looked at her husband and asked, "Wouldn't you agree?"

David could only stare at his wife in openmouthed admiration. Never had there been a woman more beautiful.

"Why, David, have I actually rendered you speechless," she asked flirtatiously, reaching behind her to release the button on her skirt and shimmy out of it. Now, clad only in a sheer pink lace bra and panties, she watched as David swallowed convulsively.

Giggling at the expression on his face, she whispered dramatically, "You have seen me naked before, remember?"

"Never without knowing that I didn't have to stop myself," he replied hoarsely. "Now, come here, woman! Enough of the games! You're going to give your poor old husband a stroke standing there like that," he ordered.

"You, David, are neither poor nor old," she told him stubbornly. "And, I know for a fact that your blood pressure is fine. You aren't the only one who knows how to question Alexi."

"Jennifer," he warned, "get your shapely butt over here."

Smiling at him, Jennifer slowly advanced to stand directly in front of her husband. "Okay, I'm here, David. Now what?" JJ asked, rising up on tip toe to press her lips to his and trail a hand down his arm.

"You know you're killing me," he whispered in a raw voice.

"Why is that?" she asked, her hot breath fanning the side of his face as she bent her head to place a soft kiss in the crook of his neck.

"I want to be gentle with you. I need to be gentle with you, but-," he said, holding himself stiffly as she continued to press soft, wet kisses along the side of his neck.

"All you need to do is be you, David. I know you aren't going to hurt me," she whispered.

"You deserve tenderness," he said, finally looking down at her gorgeous body.

"You'll give me tenderness…and you'll give me passion, and love," she said, punctuating each word with a kiss against his chest. "But what you really need to do right now is take me to our bed."

"Your wish is my command," he told her hoarsely, sweeping her into his arms and laying her gently onto the bed. Following her down, he covered her mouth with his, gently sucking her tongue into his mouth. He reveled in her clutching hands pulling him closer, rejoiced when he heard her moan of frustration when he moved to kiss a hot trail down her neck to the lace shielding her breasts from his view. He smiled smugly when he felt her breath hitch as he released the front clasp of her bra and enjoyed the shiver he watched shake her body when he blew gently on the swollen peaks. Deciding that he'd inflicted enough torture when he heard her hoarsely groan, "David, please!" he lowered his dark head to surround first one taut breast and then the other. Alternately sucking and teasing, he laughed roughly as she thumped his shoulders with her tiny fists.

"You're enjoying this!" she accused, breathlessly.

"And, you aren't?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow at her.

"I didn't say that," she told him. "But I want more!"

"Didn't you just tell me all good things come to those who wait?" he said, bending his dark head to make a foray into her navel and smiling as she tried to get closer to his mouth. Laughed outright as she sought to seal their bodies more tightly together.

"I can NOT believe you are teasing me now!" she said, reaching down to cup his cheeks with her small hands and tug his face back to hers.

"Want something, Bella?" David asked, smiling down at her.

"You could say that," she told him, twining one of her legs around his and shifting her body slightly to bring them into closer contact.

David gasped as his crafty little wife reached down to grab exactly what she wanted.

"I get the point, Cara Mia," David grated out.

"No one could ever accuse you of being slow," Jennifer said against his mouth.

And with those words, David joined himself for the first time to his wife and pleasure couldn't begin to describe the emotions that sailed through his body. The best word that would accurately identify his feeling at that moment in time would be complete. David Rossi felt complete for the first time in his fifty plus years. And he knew, without reservation, that he would never feel this way with anyone except his wife again. Would never again even experience a desire to. The way their bodies fit together could only be termed as perfection.

For her part, Jennifer couldn't think. Only feel. And she allowed the sensations to carry her away. Never before had it been like that for her. Feeling her husband's body work to bring her to fulfillment, Jennifer also knew that as long as she lived, she would love the man connected to her.

In the aftermath, laying with him spooned against her back, held safe in protective arms, Jennifer felt safe…treasured. She knew the man behind her valued her above all else and she prayed she could remain worthy of his love.

"You're quiet, cara," David whispered against her neck.

"I think I may have lost my voice," she smiled.

"That's what you get for screaming so loudly," he said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"Well, it's your fault," she accused playfully.

"Yes, yes it is," he told her smugly, squeezing her with a gentle arm.

"Go to sleep, David," JJ sighed on a smile. "You're going to need your rest. You have lost time to make up for later."

"Yes, dear," he said fondly.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Over the next two months, Jennifer began to feel like she was living the American dream. Her life with David fell into a wonderfully comfortable routine. As she regained her strength, she enjoyed the time they spent as a family. Picnics by the pond, family dinners, and trips to the nearby park to watch Henry play in the sandbox while she happily chatted with other mothers became common place as the memories of chasing elusive unsubs in numerous cities around the country began to fade. Much to Mama Rossi's pleasure, Jennifer had even talked David into regularly beginning to attend Mass with herself and the baby. And, through it all, their were those long passionate nights spent in her husband's arms. Oh, yes, Jennifer's life had definitely improved dramatically, surpassing even her wildest hopes and dreams.

Confident in her new marriage to a wonderful man, one Thursday evening, she broached the subject of her husband and she returning to work full time. David had done some consulting work from home and even joined their team on one case within the city, but had remained firmly resolved to stay close to home until she was completely recovered. But, a phone call from Hotch that afternoon had convinced Jennifer that it was time for them both to return to the fray.

Walking into the study that doubled as David's office, Jennifer's breath caught in her throat as she watched her husband bend over their son on the floor, tickling his belly. Sights like that had still not stopped amazing her, even after all the months they'd been together. The change in David Rossi since becoming a full time father to Henry was amazing. The remote, emotionally untouchable man had been forever banished. In his place was the new David Rossi. Loving and accessible, Henry couldn't have been given a better daddy.

"Hey," she called, leaning against the doorway, "What's going on in here? Isn't he supposed to be down for the night?" she questioned, raising an accusatory eyebrow at him.

Looking from her face to his son on his back on the floor, David told the baby, "I think we're busted, monkey!"

"I'd say so," JJ laughed, walking across the room to pick up her six month old baby from the floor. "Daddy is trying to get you in trouble," she told him, shooting a reproving look in his daddy's direction.

"Awww, mama," David whined.

Leveling David with a determined look, she said firmly, "I'm going to put him down for his nap. You don't go far. We've got some things to discuss."

"Yes, ma'am," David saluted, rising to his feet. "I'll be in here, babe."

Nodding, JJ murmured, "I'll be right back."

Returning mere minutes later, JJ stood looking at her husband.

"What's on your mind, Jennifer? I can tell by the look in your eye that you're standing there debating how to play whatever it is that you want me to do," he told her evenly.

Deciding a direct approach would be the most effective, Jennifer replied honestly. "I received a phone call from Hotch this afternoon. It's time for you and I to go back to work, David. They need you."

"We've already had this discussion, Cara. You are not going anywhere until I know beyond a shadow of a niggling doubt that my wife is going to be okay," David told her flatly. "I'm not convinced of that yet."

"Why the hell not?" asked Jennifer, frustrated by her husband's mandate.

"Because I'm not! Enough said!" David said, turning his back on her to walk behind his desk.

"Don't you take that condescending tone with me. I'm back up to my fighting form, Rossi. Damn it, the team needs us. I'm fine…well on my road to recovery. According to Alexi, as long as I take it slowly, I will be fine.. It's time, David. Time for you and I to take a step back into the job. Time to let me have a little room," JJ told him firmly.

"That's not love I hear in your voice, Jennifer," David said grimly.

"No, that's sheer determination, Dave. Seriously, you need to have a little faith in me," JJ muttered.

"This has nothing to do with my faith in you. This has to do with your safety and well-being," Dave returned, fully intending to win this argument.

"This has EVERYTHING to do with your faith in me. When I tell you I can handle something, I expect for you to believe me. I've already got Henry into the daycare at Quantico three days a week and Mama Rossi is going to watch him the other two. Alexi is a phone call away if you feel like I'm slipping.. You'll be at the damn office with me! I can handle going back to work!" JJ told him, unwilling to be swayed. The man before her had to see reason. She refused to live in his self-imposed bubble any longer. It was time for them to get back to the real world.

"Damn it, woman! Why are you pushing this so hard? I thought you were happy!" Dave said angrily.

"I AM happy! That's the point! There is no longer any reason to avoid cases. I'm healthy, I'm happy, and I've all but recovered. You don't need to do this anymore. You're my husband, Dave. Not my warden," JJ said, following her husband around the desk.

"Are you implying that you live in a prison?" Dave asked incredulously. "What the hell do you want that I haven't given you?"

"Freedom to make my own choices," JJ replied, reaching out to grab his hand. "I know you mean well, Dave. I know you're trying to protect me. But, enough already! I'm okay. We need to do this! You're the best at what you do…now, go and do it, honey. And, let me do my job, too."

Pressing his firm lips together, David bit back a curse. He hated it when she was right. He hated it even more when she knew she was right. "Fine! But I've got a whole laundry list of stipulations!" he said, sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

JJ sighed. "Yeah? Why does that not surprise me, Mr. Dictator?"

"Jennifer-," he warned.

"Fine, David, name your conditions," JJ said, smiling down at him.

"First, you do the first week on half days, no arguments," David began.

"Agreed," JJ nodded.

"Second, you don't skip even one lunch. You will eat from twelve to one everyday, no exceptions," David continued.

"Acceptable," JJ said, rolling her eyes.

"Third, if, at any time, I feel like you are overdoing it, I pull you out," David said firmly.

"Okay, now you're just being a-," JJ blustered.

"A concerned husband who nearly lost his wife because of overwork," David finished for her. "We've got a son to think about, JJ."

"Fine," JJ agreed, gritting her teeth. "Anything else, master?" JJ asked sweetly.

"As a matter of fact, yes," David nodded. "Fourth and final, you make agreeing to this worth my while tonight," David replied, pulling her against him in his lap.

"Now, that, I think can quite easily be arranged," JJ laughed, lowering her lips to his.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon when JJ rode the elevator down to pick up her son from daycare when her life forever changed. In hindsight JJ would often think that nothing can ever prepare you for those life-altering events. Nothing. She'd been sitting at her desk upstairs working on going through the ever growing stack of files in her office of potential cases when she'd been assailed by a terrible feeling that something was wrong. She'd tried for several minutes to ignore the feeling…telling herself that she was being silly. Finally, giving up, she'd walked into the bullpen and glanced up the stairs to David's office. He'd looked to be in deep conversation with Hotch and she hadn't wanted to interrupt him with what was probably a silly fear. Glancing at her watch, she'd seen it was 4:45. Fifteen minutes before the time she'd usually pick up their son. Deciding that having her child in her arms was exactly what she needed to shed those stupid feelings, she quickly walked to the elevator. She waited impatiently for it to make it down the six floors it would take her to reach the Quantico campus' daycare. Finally arriving at her destination, she'd rapidly exited the car and walked the short distance to the daycare's entrance.

As she'd pulled open the glass door, she was immediately aware that something was off. And, as she walked toward the unfamiliar figure at the front desk, those feelings had grown.

Impatiently waiting for the new receptionist to get off the phone, JJ had tapped her foot and metally willed the young girl behind the desk to hang up. After what seemed like an eternity, the red-headed fresh-faced girl had turned to Jennifer and said, "May I help you?"

Flashing her identification at the girl, JJ had said, "Yes, I'm Jennifer Rossi. I'm here to pick up my son, Henry Rossi."

The girl's brows had furrowed as she muttered, "I'm new here, but, that name sounds familiar." Glancing at her dismissal sheet, the girl then looked up and said, "Your son has already been picked up today, Ms. Rossi."

"What? No. He hasn't," Jennifer said, with a sure tone, but a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Looking at her quizzically, the girl muttered, "Let me just go check."

JJ's heart sank as she watched the girl come back with the head of the daycare and no Henry in her arms.

"Ms. Jareau, your son was already picked up," the daycare director calmly informed her.

"NO! He wasn't," JJ said, voice rising with agitation.

"Yes, ma'am, he was," said the director, looking at the records, "Fifteen minutes ago by a Penelope Garcia - she's on you list of authorized people."

Looking at the woman and shaking her head, JJ quickly speed dialed Garcia's office. Hearing her friend answer in her usual enthusiastic manner, JJ quickly cut her off, asking, "Garcia did you pick up Henry?"

"No, of course not, Angelfish. Was I supposed to?" asked Garcia, frowning at the phone.

"Oh my God! Someone's taken him! Get David!" JJ screamed into the phone.

"I'm on it, Angel. Just stay there!" said Garcia, quickly hanging up, throwing her headset on the desk and running out the door to her office.

Running into the bullpen, she ran headlong into Morgan. "Hey there, Baby Girl! Where's the fire?" Morgan asked jovially.

Tears beginning to stream down her face, Pens barely spared him a glance as she took the stairs to Rossi's office two at a time and barreled into the notorious profilers office.

Still in deep conversation with Hotch over an upcoming court deposition, Rossi looked up as the blonde and pink haired technical analyst ran into the room. "What the hell, Garcia?"

Not bothering to mince words, she yelled, "Get down to the daycare! Somebody has taken Henry!"

Already running before all the words were out of her mouth, David yelled over his shoulder, "Lock it down, Hotch! Get the building locked down!"

David didn't bother waiting for the elevator, he simply headed toward the stairs, knowing instinctively he'd make it there quicker, He was followed by the entire team, including Hotch, who was rapidly making phone calls to secure the building.

As David reached the main floor housing the daycare, he never broke stride as Erin Strauss called his name.

Calling over his shoulder, "Erin, I swear to God, you get in my way or impede me in any way and I'll have your job!" Looking at Hotch as he yanked open the daycare's door, he roughly asked, "You got the building locked down?"

"Yeah. It's done. If they're still here, they're secured," Hotch said shortly, following the older man through the door.

As soon as they entered, all they heard were JJ's screams.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Glancing at the young red faced girl behind the front desk, David ground out, "My wife. Where is she?"

Pointing toward an ajar office door, David moved quickly across the room. Pushing the door open fully, he heard Jennifer screaming, "How could you just give my baby to some stranger!"

"Jennifer," David called to her calmly.

Turning sharply, Jennifer faced her husband across the room. "They gave our baby to someone…they don't even know who!" Jennifer cried. Turning to face the daycare director again, JJ screamed, "How could you? We're in the goddamned Federal Building…how could you just ignore protocol! That woman out there barely looked at MY identification and I'm his MOTHER!"

"Agent Rossi, we're experiencing a change in staff right now. No one deliberately ignored any rules," the director tried to cover herself.

"My baby is GONE! Somebody ignored something, you idiot!" JJ screamed.

"Jennifer, calm down, honey. We'll find him," Rossi said evenly, crossing the room to her.

"They let someone have him, David. They gave somebody our baby," JJ sobbed into his chest as David enfolded her shaking body in his arms. Leveling the director with an icy gaze, he ordered, "Get the security videos for the last hour. NOW!"

"Right away, sir," said the director, scurrying out of the room.

Crying harshly, David stared down at his wife's blonde head. She felt so fragile in his arms and he knew without doubt, that if they had lost Henry, his wife wouldn't make it. She simply wouldn't. "I'll find him, Jennifer. I'll find our boy," he whispered, squeezing her in his arms.

"Who would do this?" JJ whispered. "Who would know that Penelope was authorized to pick him up…they gave the receptionist her name, Dave."

"I don't know yet, honey. But they're on borrowed time, sweetheart. I promise you that," he told her quietly.

"JJ, I know it's hard, but I need a picture of Henry for the Amber Alert. The most recent one you've got," Prentiss whispered, walking over to the couple.

"I don't know where I dropped my purse," JJ said hoarsely, looking around.

"I've got one," David said softly, pulling out his wallet. It was taken a week ago, Prentiss. It'll work."

"Okay, I'll get it to the media. Morgan and Hotch are working at getting the news out on the roads."

Nodding, David wrapped his wife in his arms again as the director came back into the room, security videos in hand. She was followed by Henry's caretaker, Linda.

"Agent Rossi, I thought she was you!" Linda said, eyes filling with tears. "I was with another baby when the receptionist came and got Henry and when I glanced up, from a distance, she looked like you. Same build, same height. But she was wearing a hat and sunglasses. But she had long blond hair and I assumed…"

"You ASSUMED wrong, lady," Rossi spat harshly. "And our son is gone because of it!"

"I'm so sorry," Linda whispered. "If I'd known…suspected…"

"But you didn't," JJ screamed. "When the hell have you EVER seen me in a hat and sunglasses!"

Shaking his head at the other women, Rossi pulled JJ closer. "Honey, let's get upstairs in my office. We can coordinate better from the BAU offices. Garcia, take the tapes and see what you can find. Hotch, Prentiss get the tapes from the parking garages, hallways and surrounding streets to Garcia. Morgan, you coordinate the search of the premises. Anybody gives any of you any trouble, send them my way! I'm taking JJ upstairs and calling her doctor," he said noticing the way his wife was swaying in his arms.

"I'm okay," JJ whispered, still crying.

"You aren't okay, sweetheart. But you will be. I'll find him. I won't stop until I do," Rossi said, picking JJ up and striding to the elevator.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

As David stepped back through his office door, closely followed by Spencer Reid, David laid JJ down on his leather couch. "You stay there," he said, when she tried to push herself up. "I mean it, Jennifer. Just for a few minutes, lie there," David ordered pulling out his cell phone. Looking at the young man in the doorway, David ordered, "Reid, you sit here with her for a minute. I need to make a couple of phone calls."

Stepping right outside his office door, David quickly dialed Alexi Medea. Quickly explaining the situation to his old friend, Alexi assured him that he was on his way. With the parting advise to keep JJ as calm as possible, his friend had disconnected. Staring at the wall in front of him, David wondered how he was going to keep anyone calm. Especially considering the fact that he was a breath away himself from screaming in agony. Someone had his son. His innocent baby. But, in his heart he knew that whatever he was feeling, no matter how much it hurt, was minute compared to what his still sobbing wife was going through. And with that thought, he pulled himself back from the precipice he'd been balancing on. She needed him. His son needed him. There would be time enough to scream at the injustice later. Right now, he had a wife to take care of and a son to find. Neither of those things could wait.

JJ was still sobbing when he walked back into his office. As her pain filled eyes met his, she whispered, "How did this happen, David? Where is my baby?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but we're going to find him," he replied, resuming his seat beside her hip. Reaching down to pull her into his arms, he wrapped her in his strong embrace. "Just hang on to me, baby," he whispered against her hair. "I'm not going to let either one of you go," he murmured.

"I want Mama, David," JJ sobbed against his chest. "She can't hear this on the news."

"You're right, Bella. I'll call her," David whispered, kissing the top of her head. Again charging Reid with guard duty, David again stepped outside his office - this time to make a far more difficult phone call.

As JJ watched her husband walk brokenly from the office, JJ's mind took a trip down memory lane. Flashing back to all the firsts in her son's life…the first time they had placed her squalling angry baby into her arms and he'd immediately quieted as if he'd sensed the security of her love for him. The first time his tiny toothless mouth had smiled up at her and she'd known that there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep that smile firmly on his face. The first time she'd watched David take her baby into his arms in this very office. She'd come in during maternity leave to show Agent Todd how to access her secured files on the computer. The baby had been fussing as she'd passed his door. She remembered how he'd stopped her in the hallway and offered to take the baby for her while she worked. She remembered the first time she'd heard him call Henry "son" for the first time. Standing back in the doorway while he'd had a private conversation with her son. What if she was denied any more firsts with her baby. Their baby. God, what if she never saw him again? She couldn't do it. She'd never be able to make herself exist in a world that didn't contain her son despite David's love for her. They had to find him. They had to find her baby. And, they had to do it fast.

~*~

In the hallway, waiting for his mother to pick up the phone, David tried to prepare himself for the emotions of the only other woman he could honestly say he'd ever loved.

"Ah, David, I love caller id," his mother said in greeting.

"Mama," David began hoarsely.

Mama Rossi knew every tone and timber of her son's voice. And, she suddenly knew without doubt that whatever was coming next was bad. Very, very bad. "What is it, son? What has happened? Tell mama. Now!" Mama Rossi ordered, gripping the phone tightly in her small hand.

"Mama, it's Henry," David whispered.

"The bambino? What's happened to my grandson?" Mama asked urgently.

"Someone's taken him, mama," Rossi said, squeezing his eyes closed as he clenched the phone.

"Taken him where?" Mama asked, heart beating faster.

"We don't know, Mama. He's been kidnapped," Rossi said, as a tear slipped form his tightly closed lids.

"Madre de Dios!" Mama Rossi gasped.

"Jennifer needs you, Mama. I don't know what to-," Rossi broke off, fighting for control. Finally he spoke again, saying, "We need you, Mama."

Shaking off her own raw fear upon hearing the desolation in her own baby's voice, Mama Rossi responded in a voice laced with sheer determination, "I be there soon. You find bambino, David. I take care of the angel."

"Thank you, Mama. I'll send Reid for you. Don't try to drive, okay?" Rossi said, trying to still the quiver in his voice.

"I wait. You be strong, son. We find him. We must!" Mama Rossi replied.

"I'll see you soon, Mama," David whispered, hanging up.

Resting his head against the wall behind him, he stared down into the bullpen where his team was frantically working to find his son. He fought the urge to join them, but he knew he had to make sure his wife would be okay without him first. And, that wouldn't happen until she was in his mother's custody. Pushing away from the wall and walking back inside the office, he called Reid to him. Giving him instructions to retrieve his mother from her house and bring her back here, he watched Reid quickly nod and leave. He knew the young man would have his mother back here within the next hour. Then, he could join the search for his son.

As David moved toward a hoarsely crying Jennifer, he heard a brief rap on his door and turned to find Alexi standing in his office. Taking in the situation at a glance, Alexi moved forward. As he passed Rossi, he whispered, "I'm going to sedate her, Dave. Just a mild drug. But, she can't go on like that," he said, nodding to the huddled woman on the sofa.

Nodding his agreement, Rossi moved to hold his wife while his friend slid a needle into her arm. Within seconds, JJ's cries had ceased. Easing her back against the cushions, Dave looked at her slack pale face. "If we lose him," Rossi whispered hoarsely to Alexi.

"NO! Stop! Or, I swear to God, I'll stick a needle in your arm, too. You can't afford to think like that, old man. You are going to find your son! You can't doubt that! I'm going to take some blood from Jennifer. I don't want to take any chances of her relapsing. Do I have your permission?" asked Alexi.

"Of course. Alexi, thank you," David said, staring at his wife.

"Go find your son. I'll wait here with her," Alexi said, nodding to Jennifer.

Pressing a kiss to Jennifer's forehead, David murmured his thanks and went to join the hunt.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

As he walked into the bullpen, David was met with the concerned looks of the people he worked with. The people that had become more family than anything else.

"What do we know?" David asked huskily.

"Dave, go be with JJ," Hotch ordered.

"Jennifer's been sedated. Now, I want to find our son. So, I'll ask you again, what do we know?" Dave asked with a note of steel in his voice, daring the younger man to dispute him.

Sighing, Hotch replied, "The cameras never got a good shot of the woman, Dave. She never faced them. But we're tracking all the cars that left the parking garage, running license plates from the street cameras. Dave, do you know of anybody in either of your lives that would do this?"

"Hell, Hotch, I know hundreds of people that would do this. So does Jennifer. Look at the job we do!" David exploded.

"Has anybody checked into where Will is?" asked Prentiss.

"I've got people on it," Dave growled. "So far, he's clear."

Joining the group, Garcia interjected, "I just got something from one of the parking garage cameras. We saw the woman putting Henry into the back of a 2004 Toyota Camry. I've run the plates and it's registered to a Lawson Car Rental. I've already called the company. The woman who rented the car paid in cash and used the name Holly James. It's a ghost. No such person. The good news, though, is the car company does have security cameras and they've got a clear picture of the woman who rented the car. I've got agents picking up the tapes now."

"And I've put an APB out on the car," Morgan added.

"Good. Get that picture of our unsub out to the media immediately," David ordered, turning when he heard his name being called.

As Alexi strode over to the gathered team, he said, "Mama is here, Dave. JJ's still resting. She should be out for at least a couple of hours. I want to get this blood to the lab. I'll call you as soon as I get results. Here's a prescription for a mild sedative. Fill it. Her body is still recovering from the hit it's taken. She's going to have to rest or we'll be right back to square one with her physically. You can crush it up in a drink if you need to, but don't be afraid to use them. When you find Henry, call me. I'll be on standby to check him out. Otherwise, I'll call when I get Jennifer's test results."

"Thanks, Alexi. I really do appreciate this," Dave said, accepting the piece of paper.

"No thanks necessary. Just find your son and call me," Alexi directed, taking his leave.

"Can somebody make sure this gets filled?" Dave asked, holding up the prescription.

Accepting it, Hotch murmured, "I'll get it taken care of, Dave."

"I'm going to head back down to the daycare. I'll be back," Dave nodded, walking away.

"Dave, wait!" Hotch called, following his old mentor.

Pausing a moment to wait for the younger man, Dave replied, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Placing a restraining hand on Dave's shoulder, Hotch said quietly, "Don't do this. Not now."

"I'm going to find out how the hell this happened to my son, Hotch. There's no way I'm not doing it!" Dave replied in a deathly still voice, shaking off Hotch's hand.

"The most important thing right now is for us to find Henry. We'll have time enough later to deal with lapses in our system," Hotch stated calmly.

"Lapses in our system?" Dave repeated bitterly. "Is that what you call it, Hotch?" Dave asked angrily.

"Dave-," Hotch said carefully.

"No! This goes way beyond a lapse in the fucking system, Aaron and you goddamned well know it! Lapses don't put innocent babies at risk! Lapses don't put my baby boy in the arms of a goddamned kidnapper! How the fuck would you feel if this was Jack, Hotch? Would you be chalking it up to lapses inside the system?" David spat angrily.

"Damn it, Dave. Listen to me! Going down there and ripping apart those employees in the daycare isn't going to bring your son back any quicker! If this was Jack, you'd be telling me the exact same thing!" Hotch fired back.

Closing his eyes against the ever rolling waves of anguish flooding him, David drew a deep breath. "You're right. I know you're right, Aaron. But somewhere out there, some psychotic bitch has my baby. My son! I can't…If I stop moving, right now, Aaron, I'm going to lose it, man. Completely lose it. And, I can't do that. I have to be the strong one. For Jennifer. For my mother. Can you understand that?" he whispered.

"I get it, Dave. But, right now, it's just you and me standing here. We've been friends for twenty years. It's okay to show some emotion," Hotch murmured.

Both men were interrupted by Morgan calling their names. Looking up, Dave watched the young black man approach and he knew that look. That look was hope.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Running up to the two men, Morgan hastily told them, "We've got the car. It was abandoned downtown, near the intersection of Third and Magnolia. Forensics is going over it now!"

"Have you contacted Washington P.D. to canvas the area?" David asked urgently.

"Yeah, and Prentiss has gone down there to coordinate," Morgan filled them in. "Garcia is reviewing the footage from all the security camera's in that area, but so far no mother/baby combinations. But she's only gotten through about half the tapes," Morgan added quickly at the panicked look that crossed Rossi's face. Glancing down at the pocket notebook in his hand, Morgan told them, "And they found a blond wig and abandoned baseball cap in the car. Hopefully we'll get something off that…they're running tests on the hair they found. The kidnapper also had a baby seat in the back of the car. Looks like she was prepared."

"If she cared enough to secure Henry's safety in the car, chances are, she's not interested in hurting him," Hotch said.

"She hurt him the second she took him from us," Rossi ground out.

"There's one last thing, guys. They also found a fingerprint. Garcia's running it now," Morgan finished.

"You saved that for last?!" Rossi yelled, quickly walking toward Garcia's dungeon.

~*~

Garcia glanced up from her bank of computer screens as her door opened.

Seeing Agent Rossi fill her doorway, she quickly said, "I don't have anything yet, sir."

"What are you doing?" Rossi asked anxiously.

"I'm running these prints through every database known to mankind, sir. If she's in the system, I'll find her," Garcia replied, focusing on the screens in front of her again.

"How soon, Garcia?" asked Rossi.

"I can't answer that, sir. It takes as long as it takes. I can't even guarantee you that she's in any of these databases. I'm sorry," Penelope said quietly.

"Garcia, there's got to be something you can do to speed up this process! Some kind of program you can run," Dave told her desperately.

"Agent Rossi, I promise you I'm pulling every trick out of my bag that I know. Every single solitary one, sir. Go be with JJ. Hot Stuff, here, will stay with me and if I find ANYTHING, I'll send him to find you lickity-split. I promise, sir," Garcia vowed.

As the words left Garcia's mouth, Hotch hung up his cell phone. "Dave, that was Strauss. She wants to see you," Hotch told the older man quietly.

"Hotch, I'm really not in the mood for her antics right now, man," Dave said, tiredly running a hand through hair that he felt had surely turned gray by now.

"Just go see her, Dave. Get it over with before she decides to go find you in your office and tries to talk to JJ," Hotch advised seriously.

"Jesus, you're right. Find me if anything else happens," Dave said, walking away.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Rossi walked unceremoniously into Erin Strauss' outer office five minutes later. Not bothering to give her secretary the time to announce him, he simply opened her office door and walked in. "What the hell do you want, Erin? In case it escaped your notice, I'm a little busy here trying to find my missing kid! I'm warning you now, I don't have the time or the patience to deal with any of your bureaucratic bullshit!" Dave told her, leveling her with a deadly glare.

"I don't care about procedure, David. I care about finding Henry Rossi. I called you in here to tell you to do whatever you have to in order to find your son. You'll have the full support of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and any other agency you need to use, up to and including Washington P.D.. I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you this. If you run into any roadblocks, I have every faith that you'll mow them down," she stated with a grim smile.

"Why are you saying all this, Strauss?" David asked suspiciously.

"Because, while I may not care for you on a personal or professional level, I do like and respect Agent Jareau. Excuse me, Agent Rossi. I've not gotten used to that yet," Erin said with a distasteful shiver. "Anyway, somehow, she's even managed to reign you in. A remarkable feat, that," Strauss said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"In that area, I happen to agree with you. Shocking, isn't it? But there it is. But, I'm warning you, Erin, no one is going to be able to reign me in from finding our son," David said with quiet vehemence.

"I'm well aware of that, Rossi. You're forgetting we go way back. I know how far you'll go for something you care about. I can only imagine what you'll be like for someone you love," Strauss replied softly.

"Keep people out of my way, Erin. I won't have any problem with ruining careers over this," David warned.

"I've put the word out that you're in charge. Of course, you've always been in charge, whether you had the title or not," Erin said grudgingly.

"That's because usually I get results, Erin," Rossi said evenly. "I intend to get results this time, too. Mainly the safe return of my son."

"I have no doubts whatsoever that is exactly what you'll do, Rossi. No doubts at all," Erin returned. "I'm glad we had this little chat."

"Yeah, me too," Dave said sarcastically. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a wife to check on and a son to recover."

Walking out of Stauss' office, David met Hotch in the hall. "Dave, JJ's awake. She's asking for you," Hotch told him quietly.

Moving quickly to the bullpen, Dave asked, "How was she?"

"Scared, traumatized, asking if we'd found the baby," Hotch replied, wincing at the look of desolation on his friend's face. We still don't have a match on the print. But, the analsyts said the short hairs they found inside the wig were blonde. We're releasing everything to the media. Agent Todd has come in to help."

Nodding, David climbed the stairs to his office. "Give me a minute and I'll meet you in your office."

Nodding, Hotch handed Dave a prescription bottle, "You may need these," he said as Dave's phone rang.

Accepting the pill bottle, Dave flipped open his phone.

"Rossi," Dave answered tersely.

"Dave, it's Alexi. Any news?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately not," Dave replied. "JJ just woke up. I'm on my way in to her now."

"Jennifer is the reason I'm calling, old friend. You may need to sit down for this," Alexi said steadily.

"What? What's wrong?" Dave asked urgently, heart seizing in his chest.

"Nothing awful, Dave. It's just something turned up in her blood tests," Alexi returned.

"Oh, God," Dave said, running a tired hand down his face. "Is the infection back?"

"No," Alexi began.

"The anemia's worse?" Dave asked, worried.

"No, Dave. Shut up for a minute," Alexi ordered, when his friend would have fired off another question. "Your wife is pregnant. About six weeks along based on the blood work. She probably hasn't even noticed anything different. I told her on her last visit not to worry about abnormal cycles because of how ill she'd been and all the medication she'd been on. But, I've confirmed the results twice. You're going to be a father again, my friend," Alexi told him softly.

"The drugs we gave her today-," Dave replied, obviously concerned.

"Will be fine. They were mild. And you can give her the pills as needed, Dave. When you weigh the pills against the risk of miscarriage from all the stress, use the pills if she needs them," Alexi ordered.

"Okay," Dave replied hoarsely, tears filling his eyes. Overwhelmed, Dave asked, "How the hell do I tell her we're having another baby when our son is out there somewhere lost to us, Alexi?"

"I don't know how to answer that, Dave. I'm sorry, man," Alexi sympathized.

"Me either," Dave whispered. "I need to go to her now. I'll talk to you soon," Dave said, peering into his office, seeing Jennifer laying with her head in his mother's lap.

"Call if you need me," Alexi replied before disconnecting.

Drawing a deep breath, Dave walked into his office to face his wife's crushed face.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Meeting her husband's dark serious gaze as he walked into the office, JJ sat up as she whispered in a voice filled with pain, "It's not a dream, is it?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm afraid it's not," Rossi whispered back hoarsely.

"I'll give you two moment, yes? I find coffee," Mama said quickly, leaving the two alone in the office.

"I want my son back, David! I want him back now!" JJ said angrily swiping at the tears coursing down her cheeks. "You said you'd find him! Where is my baby?"

"Jennifer, I'm trying-," David said, moving forward.

"Try harder, damn you!" JJ screamed, slapping his chest. "I want my baby back! Keep your legendary word, Rossi! Find my baby!"

"Jennifer, you've got to calm down, honey," David said, trying to restrain her flying arms as she slapped at him, trying to make someone else feel her pain. "I know this is hard, honey, but you've got to try to gain some control."

"Control? You want to talk to me about control? We can't all be emotionless on command, David," JJ sneered, intent on hurting someone. Intent on making someone else feel as anguished as she did. Smacking at his chest again, JJ sobbed, "I want my baby!"

Hugging her to him, David whispered against her hair, "I know, Jennifer. I know you do. So do I. Don't you think this is killing me, too? Don't you think I'm scared to death?"

Pushing herself away from him, JJ crossed her arms defensively across her chest and bit out, " I don't know, David. I can't see anything for the stone mask on your face!"

David fought the urge to yell his pain at the young woman in front of him - fought it with every fiber of his being.

"Say something, damn you!" JJ yelled.

"What do you want me to say, Jennifer?" David asked, unable to keep the hint of anger in his voice. "You're standing there accusing me on not caring about the fact that our son is God knows where. What the hell am I supposed to say to that?"

"MY son is missing and you told me you'd find him! Where is he? Why isn't the great David Rossi moving heaven and earth to find my baby," JJ bit out.

"I AM doing every goddamn thing I can to find OUR son," David shouted back.

"It's not the same," JJ sobbed, "He isn't really yours, so I guess-," JJ said haltingly.

"Just a GODDAMN MINUTE! HE IS MY SON, TOO! How dare you imply that I don't feel the same as if he shared my blood! I love him, too! Every damn bit as much as you do! Don't you dare try to make it seem like I don't, Jennifer." Rossi yelled, stepping angrily forward.

JJ stared at her husband in horror - realizing the words she'd struck out with. "I didn't mean it," she whispered. "I just- I didn't mean it!" she sobbed harshly, dropping to the sofa. "I didn't mean it," she cried, rocking herself back and forth. "I didn't, I didn't" she repeated over and over.

Cursing at the broken, horrified look on his wife's face, David moved to kneel in front of her. "Bella, look at me," David whispered.

"I can't," JJ whispered, continuing to rock herself and stare at her hands with wide, vacant eyes.

"Bella, please," David whispered, cupping her face and forcing her head up to meet his eyes. What he saw stole his breath. Shattered, was too mild a word.

"I didn't mean it," JJ said, beginning to tremble violently.

Pulling her forward to wrap her in his arms, Rossi's only desire was to protect her, to shield her from the pain. "I know you didn't, Cara Mia. I know," he whispered into her hair, desperately praying some of his warmth seeped into her chilled skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! This is my fault. If I'd stayed home with him, he'd be here. He'd be with us. But, I wanted to have it all. I was so selfish. I thought I could be a wife and a mother AND an agent and nothing would be sacrificed. But I ending up sacrificing the most important thing in the world. Our son," she said, crying into his chest.

"NO! Not for one single second is any of this YOUR fault, Jennifer. Never! Don't even think it," Rossi whispered violently, tightening his sheltering arms around her small body.

"You should hate me! I let this happen!" JJ screamed hysterically.

"NO! No, you didn't. No more than I did. Jennifer, honey, you've got to calm down. Please, sweetheart, just calm down," he begged, shifting onto the sofa so he could lift her into his lap. "No more! I'm going to find him, Jennifer. I'll find him, Bella. Just give me a little more time, honey!"

Crying harder, he felt her shake her head against his chest.

"Yes, baby, I will. Listen to me! You have to stop this, JJ," Rossi said, hardening his voice. Swallowing, he knew what he had to do. "JJ, you have to stop. This isn't good for the baby. Either of the babies."

Drawing back to look at him, questions in her tear-filled eyes, she asked, "What babies?"

"Honey, this is going to be hard to hear right now, but Alexi took some blood after you fell asleep. The results came back a few minutes ago. You're pregnant, Jennifer. We're having another baby, honey," David explained softly.

"NO!" JJ screamed, jumping out of his lap and shaking her head violently. "I don't want another baby, damn you! I want Henry! I want MY baby!"

Rising, David spoke calmly. "I know that, Jennifer. I want him, too. And, I'll get our boy back, I swear it to you. But, there's another child to think about now, too. You have to calm down," David ordered.

"Calm down? Calm down, Rossi? I've lost one child and now you tell me that I've got what essentially boils down to his replacement inside me and you stand there and tell me to calm down? Go to hell!" JJ raged.

"No one can EVER replace my son! EVER! But our other child deserves a chance, too! Damn you, Jennifer, don't you condemn me for wanting to protect you all!" Rossi fired back.

"I can't - I won't" JJ said, looking dizzily around. And then, it was too much.

Rossi grabbed her before she hit the ground. Cradling her in his arms, he lowered them both to the floor as his tears began to flow.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Author's Note: Thanks to my pals, Tonnie, Susan, and Michele for continuing to support me on this journey. Michelle, your Hotch obsession will be fed during the next several chapters...he will be a well-used character...though perhaps, not in the way you would have intended. I'd also like to thank Cate, Michaela, tfm and Kavi for adding stories to the JJ/Rossi universe. You guys are doing an amazing, thoroughly enjoyable job and every day, I look forward to seeing what you add! Readers, please continue on these voyages with us...the cruise ain't over! Please drop me a review or a PM to let me know how you like the little world I've built (with alot of help! Tonnie, you know what I'm talkin' about!) You guys rock! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds...although, lately, I'd give my eyeteeth for a piece of Joe M._**

Chapter 54

JJ blinked open her baby blues mere moments later to her husband staring down at her with wet cheeks.

Reality again crashing against her with the weight of a hurricane, JJ closed her eyes.

"Look at me, Bella. Are you okay? I mean, not okay, but … hell, Jennifer, you know what I mean," Rossi finally got out.

"I'm all right. I just - I think I just went on overload. I really wish I could wake up from this nightmare, David," she whispered to her husband.

Nodding, he lifted her into his arms and placed her back on the couch. "I need for you to do something for me, Bella. I need for you to listen. We have several leads and the team is running them all down. I need to get back out there. First, though, I need for you to take one of these pills," David said gravely, pulling the bottle of medication from his trouser pocket.

"No, no pills, David. I need to be clearheaded right now. I need to be awake and alert. When you find Henry, I want to know what's going on. Besides, it can't be good for-," she paused, touching her stomach gently. "It can't be good for the new baby either."

"Alexi assured me that it's perfectly safe, JJ. And it shouldn't make you sleep. It's just a mild medication for your nerves, honey. Don't argue, please. Just take the pill for me," Rossi begged, walking to the mini-refrigerator in the corner of his office to retrieve a bottle of water.

Still shaking her head, Rossi tried again. "When Henry comes home, he's going to need a mother who is rested and ready for him. You don't want to be frazzled and worn out when I put him back in your arms, do you?"

"No, I don't," JJ admitted quietly.

"Then take the pill, Bella." Rossi said, holding out the small blue tablet.

Nodding, JJ took the pill from him and tossed it to the back of her throat. Accepting the water bottle from Rossi's other hand, she took a quick sip.

"Thank you, Jennifer," Rossi whispered as his mother walked back into the room.

"Mama, I need to go check on things. Can you stay with JJ?" asked David, rising, his hand still laced with Jennifer's.

"I not leave her, David. Go! Go find bambino!" Mama Rossi ordered forcefully.

"I'll check back soon," he said, bending to kiss JJ's lips gently.

Nodding, JJ's eyes followed him as he left the room. He had to find Henry soon. All of them were running out of time.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

As David walked down the stairs back into the bullpen, he saw Garcia fly out of the elevator, Derek Morgan hot on her heels.

"We got something! We got something!" Garcia yelled, waving a sheet of paper into the air.

Taking the remainder of the stairs two at a time, David quickly made his way to the gathered team.

"What?" David asked urgently.

"A match on the print," Garcia announced breathlessly. Holding a picture in the air, Penelope announced, "Claire Mallahan, thirty-four years old, 137 South Hanley Street, arrested for unlawful protest at a political rally ten years ago, she owns-,"

"Greene's Photography Studio," David whispered. "We had family pictures made there a week ago."

"I think I've got a motive, too, Rossi," Garcia offered quietly. "I hacked into Mallahan's medical records. A month ago she found out she couldn't have children."

"I already had units check the studio. Closed," Morgan said softly.

"We take the house then. We go in soft. We don't want to spook her. Especially with my son inside," Rossi told them gravely.

"JJ?" asked Prentiss.

"We just tell her we're following a lead for now. I don't want to get her hopes up if-," David said, not able to finish his sentence.

"We get it, Rossi," Reid said quietly.

"We leave in five," said Rossi, turning back toward the stairs to let his wife know he'd be gone for awhile. Praying with every step that when he returned, he'd be able to put their son back into her arms.

As the team rode in the SUV to the house, David kept reviewing that morning in his mind. The morning he and Jennifer had shown their child to a psycho. They'd brought him to her. She'd been so attentive to the baby, insisting on getting multiple shots. She'd doted on Henry, insisting on feeding him while JJ and he had made portraits of just the two of them. And neither of them had sensed anything wrong. Nothing. He'd thought she'd just bee an eager worker out for a good commission.

As they pulled to the front of the house, sirens and lights off, they found a man waiting on the porch. Walking down the steps, he met the agents at the black SUV. "I'm Ken Mallahan, Claire's husband. I know why you're here. I just got off the phone with Washington PD, they told me that you were on your way. Look, my wife is a good woman. She just hasn't been herself. See, she found out she couldn't have kids and she's taken it hard. She doesn't want to hurt the baby. She thinks he's ours. Please, please don't hurt her."

"That woman has my son up there! The only thing I care about is getting him back in my arms and erasing the look on my shattered wife's face. We'll make that happen as peacefully as possible. But we need to know - is your wife armed?" asked Rossi in a hard tone.

"I don't know. Years ago, I bought her a pistol to keep at the studio, she was always working down there alone a lot at night. But, I honestly don't know if she has it with her now." Ken told them honestly. "Sir, I'm so sorry. But she won't hurt the baby. She loves kids."

Grinding his teeth and fighting the urge to plant his fist in the younger man's face, David hissed, "Stay out of my way! If you have a brain in your head, you'll do that!"

Putting a restraining hand on Dave's shoulder, Hotch said quietly, "It isn't his fault, Dave. Wait out here. I'll negotiate."

"There's no way," Dave said, shaking his head negatively, "that I'm not going in there to get my son, Hotch. No way at all."

"Dave-," Hotch said softly.

"I want my son back, Hotch. And, I'm warning you that I'm running out of patience," David said angrily.

"Yeah, I know, but if you can't hold it together and keep the anger at bay, you need to wait out here, damn it! Doing anything else could harm your kid and you know it!"

Inhaling deeply, Rossi reigned in his anger. Blowing out a breath, he said firmly, "I'll keep it together, Hotch. Let's just get in there and get my kid back."

Nodding, Hotch motioned Morgan and Prentiss forward. "Take the back staircase," he ordered them. "Do not approach the bedroom with them in it. Just secure the hallway," he ordered, watching as they nodded and moved into the house.

"We'll take the front staircase, Dave. Do you want to take lead or do you want me to do it?" Hotch asked steadily, watching the older man's face.

"That's my boy in there, Hotch. I'm lead. But if anything goes wrong, you get my son out of there. Do you understand me? You get my son out!"

"I will, Dave," Hotch said softly. Meeting his friend's eyes, he murmured, "I have a son, too."

"Promise me," David said, looking up at the lit window where he knew his son was.

"I swear, Dave. I'll get Henry out if anything goes wrong," Hotch vowed.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

As Dave walked into the older two story house, he had to collect himself again as he heard the sound of his son's angry cries. He knew that cry. It wasn't the sound of his needs not being met. No, it was the sound of an extremely pissed off Rossi. And, he was right there with his son.

Slowly climbing the stairs with Hotch at his back, Rossi slowly unholstered his gun. Gaining the landing, David moved slowly down the hallway to the doorway of the room he knew held his son. Inside, he could hear his son's kidnapper singing an off-tune lullaby to his screaming boy. Meeting Morgan's eyes across the hall, Dave held up one finger indicating for the other man to wait.

"Claire?" Rossi called calmly to the woman inside the room with his son. "It's Dave Rossi and Aaron Hotchner, Claire, we're FBI agents. Can we come in and talk with you, Claire? We need to ask you some questions."

"I'm sorry," Claire called back, "I'm trying to put my son to sleep."

"We'll just talk softly then. We can do that, can't we?" David said, fighting the urge to yell.

"I suppose that would be all right. Provided the baby likes you, of course. He doesn't like everyone," she replied.

"Yes, babies can be difficult. Especially when they're cranky," Dave said. "Okay, Claire, we're coming in. Now, I want to warn you that we are armed, but you don't need to worry about that, okay?"

"All right," Claire responded pleasantly.

Nodding at the brief tap on his shoulder that told him Hotch was ready, Dave stepped into the room as Hotch followed and Morgan and Prentiss moved into position outside the door.

Seeing his son, David released a sigh of relief. Henry was angry, but he looked unharmed. His lungs certainly weren't in any danger. And upon seeing his father, he held out his arms in a way that made David's hands itch to snatch his baby into his arms.

"Claire," Dave said calmly, "we need to ask you an important question. Do you have a weapon?"

"Of course," Claire said, raising her handgun to show him, "I have to protect my son, don't I?"

"She's armed," Hotch whispered quietly into his commlink to let Morgan, Prentiss and the police know that the situation had just escalated.

"Of course you do," Rossi replied evenly. "But you've got the FBI here now, ma'am. We're not going to let anything happen to the boy," David said, trying to be heard over Henry's screams. Angrier than ever, the baby strained against the woman holding him, eager to get into his father's arms and David felt his heart clench. "Why don't you hand over the gun."

"I can't do that," she whispered. "I have to protect my Christopher."

"We can protect, Christopher, Claire," Hotch said quietly, trying to get a clear shot.

"Hotch, no," David hissed, alarmed to see a gun aimed toward his son.

Dropping his weapon slightly, Hotch pressed his lips together.

"Claire, Christopher seems fussy. How bout you let me hold him for you. Give you a break," David offered, praying the unstable woman would take him up on his offer.

"No, no, we can handle this. Can't we, Christopher?" Claire said, tightening her hold on his son.

"He seems pretty fussy tonight," David said, trying desperately to keep her talking and not thinking about the gun in her other hand.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him. I've never heard him cry like this," Claire replied, looking at him with unfocused eyes.

"Are you sure I can't just try? I have a son about his age at home." David asked, taking a cautious step forward.

"You do?" Claire said, not recognizing or simply to unstable to remember having seen David Rossi before.

"I do," David nodded, taking another step toward the pair.

Holding out his arms there in that cold room, Henry Rossi chose that moment to utter his first word, "Da-da."


	57. Chapter 57

**_Author's Note: Many, many thanks to Tonnie, my partner in crime. Big thanks go to Susan, Michele, Cate, Michaela and Kavi, too. Reader's stay tuned...William LaMontagne will be rearing his ugly head again shortly. And this story will take another twist. Readers, please continue to enjoy the story and please review and/or PM me to let me know your thoughts. Reviews truly are inspirational! Also, please pop by my profile and take my poll. For those of you that enjoy the JJ/Rossi ship, I have created a community collecting the stories of my favorite supercouple...JJ/Rossi Universe! Hope you enjoy it! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 57**

Rossi watched with a rapidly beating heart as momentary clarity returned to Claire's eyes.

"You're not hear to talk to me at all! You're here to take him away from me," Claire screamed, raising the gun with one hand and clutching the unhappy baby tighter with the other.

"Claire, put down the gun," Hotch said evenly. "The baby doesn't belong to you. You know that. And, we know that you don't want to harm him. Lower the gun, Claire," Hotch said evenly.

"No!" Claire yelled, waiving the pistol from Rossi to Hotch. "You can't have my son! He's mine!"

"Claire, you're scaring the baby," Rossi said in what he prayed was a neutral voice, eyes never leaving hers. "You don't want to do that, do you?"

Looking at the squalling baby she held in her left arm, she whispered, "No, all I ever wanted was a child to love. He's everything I could ever want."

"But he's not yours, Claire," Rossi whispered. "Is he?"

"I can be a good mother," Claire whispered back in a trembling voice. "I just want to love him. I'm his mother, now!"

"He has a mother, Claire. One that loves and misses him very much," Rossi said, moving cautiously forward.

"NO," Claire screamed, jerking back in the chair and pointing the gun at Rossi's chest. "She can have another! I can't! Christopher is mine!"

"She doesn't want another baby, Claire. She wants her baby back," Rossi stated calmly.

"No," Claire sobbed, violently shaking her head.

"Send in the husband," Hotch whispered into the commlink.

"Claire, you don't want to hurt anyone," Rossi told her quietly. "Especially not that child. You need to lower the gun. Just calm down and lower the gun."

"Claire?" her husband said from the doorway.

"Ken?" Claire asked, turning wild eyes to her husband. "Ken, they want to take our son!"

"Honey, that's not our child," Ken whispered, shaking his head. "We need to give him back, Claire."

"No, he is! Look at him! He looks just like us!" Claire said, looking down at the angry baby in her arms.

"Da-Da! Da-Da!" Henry babbled through his tears.

"Look, Ken, he's calling for you!" Claire cried , staring at the child and begging her husband to see what she saw.

Turning his head, Rossi ordered in a quiet undertone, "Tell her to let you hold him."

Swallowing, Ken nodded slightly as he moved forward. "Let me hold him, Claire. You're tired, honey. Overwrought. Let me take him for awhile."

"Put down the gun, Claire," Rossi said softly. "Hand your husband his son."

With a shaking hand, Claire dropped her gun to the floor as she stood and put the baby in her husband's arms.

Quickly moving forward, Hotch subdued Claire Mallahan with hands behind her back as Morgan and Prentiss moved into the room to assist. For David Rossi's part, his eyes were only for his child as he quickly jerked the screaming baby from Ken's arms.

"Daddy's here! I love you so much! Daddy's here, now!" Rossi chanted as he rained kisses down on the baby's downy head. Satisfied that he was now secure, Henry immediately quieted as he reached up his hands to pat at David's face. As Morgan guided Claire from the room in handcuffs and Prentiss escorted Ken Mallahan behind him, Hotch looked over to see one of the strongest men he'd ever met sobbing as he kissed at the hands that rubbed his face.

Walking over to stand in front of his friend, Hotch said quietly, "We got him back, Dave."

"It was too close, Hotch. Way to close!," David whispered hoarsely, desperately trying to control emotions that had been held in check too long.

Nodding, Hotch put a hand to David's back, "Let's get you both back to JJ, Rossi. I think all three of you need each other right now."

Looking at the baby now happily gumming his tie, David whispered, "I couldn't agree more."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Traffic laws be damned, David Rossi held his son against his chest all the way back to the Federal Building. Putting the baby anywhere except into his wife's arms was a simply unacceptable notion. As Hotch drove through the maze of streets that was Washington, D.C., Dave quickly dialed Alexi Medea's number. Hearing his old friend pick up, Dave quickly explained, "Alex, we got him back. I'm taking him back to Jennifer now. He seems fine to me, but could you meet us back at the Federal Building to check him out? Jennifer, too, for that matter." Quickly gaining the doctor's compliance, Dave thanked him and disconnected as Hotch drove their SUV into the parking garage of the place where this nightmare had originated.

As Hotch parked the SUV, Rossi drew a deep breath as he looked down at his dozing son. "Mama is gonna be so happy to see you, little man," Dave whispered to the baby. "Happy doesn't even cover it, son. They're going to have to come up with new words to describe what your mama is when she sees you. And Nonna," he said softly, lifting his baby boy to his shoulder. "And let's not tell mama we had our first word without her," Dave said, shooting a warning glance at Hotch.

Smiling slightly, Hotch said steadily, "My lips are sealed and I'll pass the directive along."

"Thanks," Dave murmured. "It would break her heart to think she hadn't seen one of his firsts." Grinning ruefully, Dave added, "And, in case you hadn't noticed I don't handle my wife and kid in pain very well."

"Never would have guessed," Hotch replied tongue-in-cheek. "But, for what it's worth, no man could have handled this better than you, Dave. Nobody. I could never have done what you did tonight. Not and stayed calm."

"Yes, you could. I didn't have a choice, Hotch. That woman had one of the two bright spots in my world. I'd have negotiated with Satan himself to get my boy back," Dave muttered, rubbing Henry's back as he stirred during the walk to the parking deck's elevator. "Does JJ know we're back?" asked Dave.

"No, I put out the word that this was your news to impart," Hotch replied, glancing down at a now awake Henry and smiling.

"Thank you," Dave replied. "She needs to hear it from us, doesn't she, little man?"

Henry's reply was to rub his little face against his father's shirt.

As the elevator pinged their arrival, David glanced down at his son. "Okay, boy, get ready to get the stuffing squeezed out of you," he warned.

The baby simply looked at him with his mother's clear blue eyes.

As they stepped off the elevator, David took the stairs to his office two at a time. Standing outside his doorway, Dave watched as Reid's, Garcia's and his mother's eyes widened from where they sat in office chairs as Jennifer huddled on the couch facing the wall. Putting his finger to his lips, he motioned them to him.

Quickly and quietly exiting the office, Reid pulled the door closed.

"You found bambino," Mama Rossi said tearfully. "You get in there to angel RIGHT now. Nonna wait," she ordered, sliding a loving hand over the baby's face.

"Oh thank God!" Garcia said, touching Henry's little foot. "Yeah, hurry! She's lost it twice since you've been gone," she said, looking in his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Reid asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Dr. Medea is on his way to check him out," Dave said over his shoulder as he opened the office door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, David walked over to where his wife was huddled on the couch. So caught up in her grief, she'd never even acknowledged the door opening and closing.

"Bella," David said softly, "Turn around and see our son."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Turning sharply at the sound of her husband's voice speaking those words, JJ gasped as she saw a very tired David Rossi cradling Henry Jareau Rossi in his arms.

"Henry," she whispered, pushing herself away from the sofa and taking an unsteady step toward her family.

Grabbing her arm when she would have fallen, David told her softly, "Sit, Cara Mia! Sit back down! I'll give him to you, sweetheart."

Pushing her gently back down to the couch, David put their son in his mother's trembling arms. Hearing her whisper, "Tell me it's not a dream. It's real, isn't it? You're both really here," David closed his eyes at the sound of her tormented voice.

"He's here, Bella. He's here, safe and unharmed," he whispered, touching the blonde head bent over their boy. Seeing the huge tears falling from her eyes, David's heart clenched at what they'd both been put through.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Jennifer whispered, rocking her son against her chest. "I won't leave you again. Never again," JJ chanted.

Sitting beside her, David drew her against his chest. "This wasn't your fault, honey. None of it," he breathed softly against her ear. "He's back now. He's safe and he's exactly where he supposed to be."

"He could have been…," JJ said, breaking of as a sob wracked her body.

"He wasn't, Jennifer. He's here with us now," David said in the best reassuring voice he could manage. He knew what she had been trying to say. It was something he had thought a million times in the past several hours. Something that he couldn't allow either one of them to dwell on. If they did, it would drive them insane. This could have been much, much worse. David was well aware of the horrible alternatives, just as his wife was. But it hadn't turned out differently and that was what they both needed to focus on. They had their son back in their arms.

"Is he okay?" JJ asked quickly, hastily peeling the blanket back from the baby to assure herself that he was in one piece.

"He's fine, honey. But, Alex is on his way to check him out. Just as a precaution," David explained.

Nodding mutely, JJ raised the baby up to her chest. "We almost lost him," she whispered hoarsely.

"But we didn't," David said forcefully, running a gentle hand down his son's face as the baby turned his head toward him.

"Da-da," Henry babbled groggily.

"Did you hear that?!" JJ said excitedly. "He said his first word! He said daddy!"

"I heard him, Bella," David whispered, fighting his own tears. Reaching out, JJ allowed him to take the baby from him. "That's right, monkey. It's daddy," Rossi said, kissing the baby's head.

"Knock, knock," Alexi said, sticking his head through the door. "I hear I need to take a look at my littlest patient."

"Can I come in yet?" David heard his mother ask from behind Alexi.

"Can all of us come in?" they heard Garcia shout. "A riot is seriously about to start if we all don't get to see that baby soon!"

JJ offered her husband a watery smile. "Family. What are you gonna do?"

Kissing her forehead, David whispered, "Let's get our baby checked out, let the natives see the boy and get the hell home. I want my wife and children to myself tonight."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me," JJ said, pressing her head against her husband's chest.

Sighing, David yelled, "All right, people, come on in!"


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Arriving home an hour and a half later, David carefully lifted his drowsy son out of the carseat and into his waiting mother's arms.

"He's so tired," JJ murmured, snuggling the baby to her breast.

"He's had a pretty exciting day, Bella. We all have," David said softly, unlocking the front door.

"I'd say a better description of this day would be terrifying. Did you tell Hotch we were taking some time off?" JJ asked.

"I did. He said we should take as long as we need," he confirmed.

Sighing, JJ whispered, "It feels like we haven't been home for years."

Smiling, David assisted JJ off with her jacket and watched as she slipped into the rocker recliner in the family room. Walking to stand over her, he whispered, "He's asleep," as he ran a gentle finger down his son's cheek. "You know you're going to have to lay him down, honey."

"I will. I just want to hold him a little longer," she murmured, staring at the baby.

Nodding, David dropped a kiss on her forehead. "He's home now, honey. Nothing like this will ever happen again," he vowed.

Nodding, JJ looked up at the dark circles under her husband's eyes. "Why don't you grab a hot shower. While you're in there, I'll try and convince myself to lay him down."

Smiling gently at her, he replied, "I don't want to leave either of you, but washing this grime of would be a welcome change."

"I'll be up in a minute, Dave. I just need to come to terms with what nearly happened. It's easier doing that while I can look at our baby. Go. We'll be fine," she ordered softly.

Nodding, David moved quietly out of the room as he heard his wife begin to sing a soft lullaby to the baby.

***~***

Thirty minutes later, walking into their bedroom newly clean and a bit more refreshed, he found JJ sitting in her nightgown on the edge of their bed, tears streaming.

"Bella?" Dave whispered, concerned.

Startled blue eyes met his as she tried to smile at him reassuringly. "I think the day has just caught up with me, I guess."

"Sweetheart, we found him. We got our baby back," he replied, coming to sit beside her on the edge of the bed.

"_YOU_ found him, David. I was useless," she whispered.

"_YOU_ were traumatized. It's understandable, honey, especially given the circumstances," he said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him.

Wiping at her eyes, JJ hoarsely said, "It feels as though this day has lasted years. Did all this really happen in only one day?"

"Unfortunately, yes it did. But there were some bright spots, Bella," he reminded her.

"Yes, there were…Dave, we need to talk about some of the things I said," she whispered as she laid her head against his strong shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you need to rest," he whispered.

"I will, but we need to talk first," she said softly.

"Jennifer, I was as surprised by Alexi's news as you were. But I can't see this new baby as anything other than a blessing. I know we had decided to wait until you were stronger, but I'm still thrilled. Aside from you and our son, JJ, this is the greatest gift I've ever been given."

"Oh, yeah, David…the gifts will be endless. The morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, the swollen ankles…pregnancy is just the gift that keeps on giving," JJ laughed.

"I'll do anything I can to make things easier on you, Bella. You won't be doing this alone. This time you'll have a man that treasures you more than anything on earth by your side," he promised solemnly.

"David, don't misunderstand me. Just because I'm shocked doesn't mean that I'm not happy. I am. I loved being pregnant with Henry. Feeling life develop inside me, feeling those little kicks that let me know he was with me. And knowing that this is your baby created out of our love…that's just makes it so much sweeter," she said softly, rubbing her face against his chest.

Moving up on the bed, David pulled his wife to lie in front of her as he curled around her. "I promise you, Jennifer, I'll take care of our children. They'll have every advantage I can give them."

"David, as long as we love them, they'll have everything they'll need. You're already a wonderful father. Can't you just see Henry chasing around his baby sister on the farm. Both of them running the meadow with the dogs. You want a little girl, don't you?"

"I want whatever God sees fit to send us, angel. Whatever gift we receive, we'll take and love and be grateful. All I really want are a happy healthy wife and children."

"Tell me the truth, David. Doesn't a small part of you want a son of your own blood?" JJ asked, turning her head to look into her husband's dark eyes.

"Jennifer, I'm going to chalk that question up to the stress of the day before I lose my temper, but we had this discussion earlier and I'd hoped I made myself clear. I guess I didn't do as good a job as I had hoped. Henry _IS MY SON_! He's every bit as much my child as the one resting in your womb is. I'll love them equally, JJ. So will you. So will mama. Henry will always have a special place because he's our first, but he'll never be loved less or more than his brothers and sisters. Do you understand me? He is my baby, too."

Watching his darkly honest eyes, JJ felt her heart contract. She'd hurt him today with the words of an emotionally wrought temper tantrum. "Honey, I need you to know that what I said earlier today…you've got to know I didn't mean it when I said that Henry wasn't yours. There is no one on earth that could be a better father to that child than you. You're more than we deserve."

"I'm afraid you have that backwards, JJ," he whispered, tightening his arms around her. "You, Henry and this new little life," he said, laying a gentle hand over her stomach, "are far more than I ever thought I'd have, let alone deserve. You gave me the family that I've lusted after for years. You made that happen for me. For that alone, I'd try to give you anything you wanted."

Jennifer laid still in his arms for several moments before turning to see if he'd fallen asleep. Instead she found her husband staring at the ceiling over their bed, smiling absently. "What's that smile for, old man?"

"Mmmm…just thinking." he replied, turning his head to look into her soft blue eyes.

"About what?"

"Oh different things….how you'll look swollen with my baby…how it will feel to feel those little kicks against my hand…what it'll be like to look at the ultrasound for the first time…the list goes on, honey."

"Hmmm…well while you're imagining things over there…don't forget the colic…or the ear infections," JJ grinned.

"I'll take the whole package, honey. I want every moment. I missed them with Henry. This one we'll get to experience together."

"I wish you'd been there for Henry," she murmured, turning into his arms and cuddling into his body.

"Me, too, babe," he whispered, kissing her head. "But I'm here for him now and the rest of his life. And, now, we're adding to the gang."

Looking up at him, JJ asked with a note of shock in her voice, "Do you realize that we'll have two babies in diapers at the same time?"

"Good thing I've gotten speed on the whole diaper changing thing," David quipped.

"We'll be going through the terrible twos with Henry when the new baby is learning to crawl and walk," JJ laughed.

"We'll handle it together, honey. And don't forget Mama and all his honorary aunts and uncles…we'll have back up," he assured her.

Uncomfortably, JJ shifted in his arms as he heard her say, "About those aunts and uncles, David…I've been thinking…ever since Henry was taken…Dave, I think, perhaps, I should leave the Bureau," she said quietly.

He wasn't shocked. Her announcement had come more quickly than he'd anticipated, but he'd known she'd feel this way.

"JJ…"

"No, listen to me, David. I can't put Henry back in day care! I know the chances of this ever happening again are virtually nil, but, I still can't do it! I'd never be able to breathe not knowing if he was safe. I can't do it! I won't!" she said frantically, tensing in his arms.

"Jennifer, honey, I want you to listen. By all means, if you want to stay home with Henry, I say wonderful. _BUT_, not out of fear, honey. Mama all ready cornered me while you were feeding the baby at the office. Her exact words were, "You take my grandson to anyone other than me and I make you very sorry, David. Very, very sorry. No one will ever take that baby again!""

"Mama want's to keep him?" JJ asked shakily.

"Mama wants to keep him," David said, nodding. "She informed me that anyone who tried to take her grandson from her would end up at the business end of her pistol and I do believe that old woman is a better shot than both of us put together!"

"Are you sure Henry wouldn't be too much for her, David? She's not a young woman anymore," JJ worried.

"Trust me, honey, that woman knows what she can do. Between her and the housekeeper, they'll have that baby spoiled rotten. Our biggest problem will be convincing our son that it's time to come home at the end of the day," Dave assured her. "Bella, just think about it and then make a decision. I just wanted you to know that there are other options if you wanted to stay at the BAU. I don't want you to have to give up something you love. I want you to be happy."

"David, you, Henry and this new little one ARE what make me happy. I'll think about it. I love you so much. Thank you for bring our baby home, David. Thank you for loving us."

"Oh, Bella, there's nothing in this world or the next that I love as much as you and our children. I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you that," he whispered, as he pulled her body tighter against his. "Now, Cara Mia, it's time for you to rest. Those protective instincts you hate are kicking back in to high gear."

Smiling against his arm, she murmured, "I never would have guessed, my love."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Three months later, JJ watched as her drowsy son finally closed his eyes beside her in his bouncy seat sitting in a patch of sunlight on the porch swing. It had been a rough morning for both of them. Morning sickness was kicking her proverbial ass and her son did not appreciate sharing her attention with the toilet. Luckily, those roiling sensations in her stomach seemed to have passed and the fresh mid-morning air was clearing her head. David had said he'd be back in time for lunch and she knew she needed to move soon in order to have it prepared in time for his return.

Her husband had been a walking dream since finding out that she would be presenting him with another child in the next five months. Loving and attentive, it was a miracle that she'd managed to convince him last night to go duck hunting this morning. He never liked being far from her side, but as she'd calmly informed him, he needed to take advantage of these opportunities. Once their daughter made an appearance in a few short months, those chances to escape to the woods would be few and far between. At least until she was older. Strangely, that fact hadn't bothered David in the slightest. He was determined to experience this pregnancy with her - good and bad. From holding her hair back while morning sickness reigned to spending their nights exploring the changes the baby was bringing to her body, he seemed to be relishing every moment.

Along with all those wonderful characteristics that her husband was exhibiting a few of the less sterling ones had been resurrected as well. Primarily, the reemergence of his protective streak. While it had never fully faded, it was back with a stunning vengeance. In an effort to preserve what was left of her sanity after a particularly stressful week at work, JJ had allowed Hotch to put her on desk duty for the upcoming months to save them all from the conniption fits her husband was having on a regular basis. Not only had her husband been extremely please, but their team was grateful to the point of embarrassment.

It was true, her husband was a tyrant when he felt like his family could be in jeopardy. But, it was hard to stay angry with a man who kept a framed photograph of their daughter's ultrasound picture on his desk next to the picture of their son. David Rossi loved his children with a passion that made lesser individuals shake their heads. Last week, during an unusual lull in activity at the BAU, he'd informed their small group of his ongoing plans for a treehouse for Henry and a playhouse for Marina, the name they'd agreed on for their daughter. When Emily had tilted her head and asked if it wasn't a little early for all that, David had assured her that it was never to early to assure your children's happiness. Yes, her husband was a very good father.

Drawn from her wandering thoughts by the ringing cordless phone beside her, JJ absently picked it up and pressed talk. "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Bambina? How is my angel this morning?" came a familiar voice through the line.

"I'm okay, mama. Just waiting on David to get home and trying to figure out what will settle my stomach for lunch," JJ told the woman who had in the past months become as much a mother to her as her own had been. Perhaps, more.

"Ah, this why I call, bambina…I make homemade soup and bread for the dinner…you eat, yes?" Mama asked.

"Mama, I'll try. But, I can't eat very much," JJ warned, just the mention of food enough to send her stomach roiling again.

"You must try, angel. If you don't that son of mine will have you back in Alexi's office before you blink. I know you not want this, no?" Mama informed her firmly.

"No, Mama. I'll try…besides he's already hauled me to Alexi three times this week alone. All because of a little morning sickness. It's ridiculous. If that man isn't careful, Alexi is going to fire us as patients. He didn't appreciate David's 5 a.m wake up call the other morning when I couldn't stop throwing up."

"Now, angel, you know he's just worried. He's not been through this before, bambina. He only sees you sick. He not understand that women are built to endure this - and worse. Wait until baby decide it time to come…then you see true fireworks, yes?"

"Don't remind me, mama," JJ muttered, seeing a car turn their gravel driveway. Narrowing her eyes on the vehicle, she didn't recognize it.

"Jennifer? You there?" Mama was asking.

"Mama, someone's here," JJ said, trying to see who was inside the car as it came toward the house.

"Angel, I'll just come…"

"Oh my God," JJ gasped, finally seeing the driver of the car. "Mama, it's Will!" JJ said fearfully into the phone.

"I be right there, daughter," Mama said, hanging up as Jennifer watched the man that had made her life a living nightmare step out of the car.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Smiling that sickeningly charming smile of his, she heard him say, "Well, well, well, chère, long time no see, darlin'."

"What the hell are you doing here?" JJ hissed, moving to block his view of her son.

"I would think that's fairly obvious, ma petite, I'm hear to see my little boy," Will replied, reaching the porch steps. "Now, I know we didn't part on the best of terms, chere-,"

Cutting him off abruptly, JJ bit out, "I remember EXACTLY how you and I left things. I was lying in a hospital bed that YOU put me in! And, I distinctly remember your signature on a document stating that you waived all your rights regarding my son, Will!"

"He's my baby, too, JJ. Surely you wouldn't deny our child the right to know his father," Will said, advancing up a step.

"You stop right there! He has a father! He belongs to David and I now! He's our son, not yours. You were an unfortunate choice in sperm donors. But make no mistake, David Rossi is my child's father!" JJ hissed.

"Yeah, I see you've got a nice little setup here for yourself," Will said, looking around. "You move fast, chère. But then you were always smart, weren't you?"

"Smart enough to escape you," JJ said, each word rapping out of her mouth like a gunshot.

"Tell me, darlin', how long did it take you to catch your sugar daddy once I was gone?" Will sneered.

"I don't think that would be any of your business," JJ heard a heavily accented Italian voice from behind her. Turning, she saw mama standing in the doorway to the house aiming a pistol directly at the man who'd tried very hard to ruin her life.

"Now, listen, old lady, there's no need to point that thing at me," Will said, holding up his hands.

"I disagree," Mama Rossi said very slowly. "You leave now!" Looking at her daughter, she asked, "Are you all right, bambina? The babies okay, yes?"

"We're fine, Mama. Or we will be, as soon as our unwelcome company leaves this property," JJ added glaring at Will.

"Babies, chère?" Will said, lowering his eyes to stare at her slightly swollen belly. "I'll be damned, honey! Sure didn't take you long to get moneybags all tied up into a nice tidy knot, did it?"

Eyes narrowing, Mama Rossi cocked the gun. "You have overstayed welcome, boy. Leave, NOW!"

"Look, old woman, I leavin' until I get what I came for. I wanna see my son!" Will said, advancing up another step with a determined glint in his eye. "And ain't neither one of you ladies, gonna stop me!"

"I beg to differ, boy," Mama said quietly, stepping directly in front of JJ and pointing the gun at Will's heart. "I believe American word for this is trespassing, yes, bambina?"

"Yes," JJ whispered.

"You have no son hear, boy! And, from what I have heard, you not deserve that kind of miracle. I tell you again. Leave now!" Mama ordered.

"Look, old woman, I don't know what the hell this lying little bitch has told you but she ain't exactly little Miss Perfect," Will yelled, reaching around to grab JJ by the arm.

"Let go, Will!" JJ yelled, catching sight of a blessedly familiar SUV coming up the long gravel driveway.

*~*

From his vantage point in the SUV pulling alongside of the house, David Rossi watched the scene on his porch unfolding in what seemed like slow motion. He's seen the strange vehicle parked in front of his house as he pulled in. But, he hadn't been able to see the owner until now. David wrenched open his truck door as he watched Will LaMontagne grab the mother of his children. Moving quickly, David caught JJ's scream to let her go. He was already climbing the porch steps two at a time by the time her scream died.

Coming to a stop directly behind his enemy, David hissed in a calm deadly voice, "I believe my wife gave you an order, William."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Drawing a relieved breath, JJ smiled grimly. Turning cold eyes to Will, she hissed, "I told you to leave."

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to remove your hands from my wife. After that, you start to lose parts of your anatomy, LaMontagne," Rossi told him in a deadly voice.

Stepping back, Will smiled at the older man and snidely said, "Yeah, violence is your answer to everything, isn't it, Rossi?"

"I found it's the only method that seems to work on men like you," David returned easily. Turning his eyes to his wife, David asked slowly, "Did he hurt you?"

JJ shook her head mutely. "I just want him gone," she whispered.

Frowning inwardly at the tremor coursing through her voice, David seethed. His beautiful woman was holding onto her control by a thin thread. Standing there pale and shaking, eyes dilated in fear, terror was written into every aspect of her face. Looking at LaMontagne, David said in a low even voice, "You just bought yourself some time, boy. You need to leave. Immediately."

"I don't think so, Rossi. You and I have some things that need to be said, I think," Will snapped.

"Mama, take JJ and Henry inside, will you? I'll see that Will finds the way off our property," David assured her.

"David-," JJ whispered, stepping toward her husband.

"No, Bella. It's all right. You need to take the baby inside and rest. I'll take care of this, angel," David murmured to her.

"Awww, now ain't that sweet. Has she got you fooled into thinking she loves you, Rossi? The faithless bitch is good at that kind of thing," Will spat hatefully.

Gasping at his cruel words, JJ faltered.

Stepping in front of his wife, David said softly in a voice filled with threat, "You speak to her once more in that way and I'll rip your throat out. Damn the consequences!" Turning, he looked at his shaking wife and urged, "Bella. Inside. Now. Please, honey. Go with mama for just a few minutes. I'll be in shortly."

"She's not going anywhere until we talk about our son," Will yelled, moving to grab JJ's arm again.

Stopping his hand before it could connect with Jennifer's skin, David hissed, "Make one more move toward her, and I swear you'll regret the moment you ever thought about returning to Virginia."

Never taking his eyes from LaMontagne, David said to JJ, "Everything is all right, honey. This isn't anything for you to worry about. Take our son and go inside."

Nodding briefly, JJ gathered her son in her arms and moved to follow Mama Rossi into the house.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

As she brushed past David's protective body on the way inside, Henry chose that moment to become vocal.

Holding chubby arms out to the only father he knew, he called, "Da-da! Da-da!"

Hearing those words spoken from the nine month old baby's mouth sent William LaMontagne into a rage. "You let MY son call this son of a bitch daddy, you whore?" Will screamed.

Flinching, JJ screamed angrily back, clutching the baby to her chest, "He IS his daddy!"

"Let me hold my son, you bitch!" Will yelled, trying to grab the baby.

Seeing red at the sight of the man who had tortured his wife trying to grab his son, David threw Will against the wooden porch railing. "Like hell you will," David shouted. Stepping between JJ and his son and Will LaMontagne, Rossi said quietly, "Jennifer, take the baby and get in the house, now!"

"David," JJ whispered through her tears, barely being heard over Henry's angry cries.

Turning sharply at the sound of tears in her voice, David walked slowly toward his family. Smoothing a hand down Henry's back, David murmured, "Calm down, little man. You're upsetting mama. Sweetheart, just take him inside and let me handle this, okay?"

David watched her slowly nod as her fear filled eyes connected with his. "It's going to be fine, Bella," he said softly, bending to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "Go inside."

Nodding mutely, JJ went into the house.

Waiting until he heard the door close, Rossi quietly spoke in a lethal voice. "You know, I thought I sent you a pretty clear warning about what would happen if you touched my family again, boy. That was one more warning than you deserved, you little maggot."

Ignoring Rossi's comment, Will said conversationally. "I see that it didn't take you very long to fill my space in JJ's bed, Old Man."

"What I share with my wife is something you could never understand, boy, nor, is it a any of your damn business," David snapped.

"Touchy! Touchy! Tell me, Rossi, is she still as hot between the sheets as I remember? She's a real tease, man. She got you as good and trapped as she had me…but damn, it was almost worth it to tap that sweet-," Will began only to be cut off by Rossi's hand wrapping tightly around his throat.

"You have a choice to make, LaMontagne. You can leave my property under your own steam or you can travel out in a body bag. Your call. But, be warned, it's the last choice you'll get to make," Rossi said, tightening his hold on the other man's neck.

"I came here to see my son and talk to JJ about our future," Will said, fighting to form words with the intractable grip around his neck.

"In case you missed it, Will, you don't have a son. Not anymore. I do. And, let me assure you, you have no future with either my wife or my son. You're a nightmare from their past. One I won't hesitate to eradicate. You gave up any rights you had the moment you hurt my son's mother," David hissed.

"That waiver won't mean a damn thing in court when I climb up on the stand and tell the judge exactly how the great David Rossi came by it," Will spat. "I've got proof of that beating that thug gave me when you sent him after me with those papers! My world class profiler has to send a hired goon to do his dirty work. Wouldn't that just be lovely in the papers? But for a hundred grand maybe I get amnesia."

Releasing his grip on Will's throat to slam his body into the porch railing once again, David shouted, "Do you think you even remotely scare me, boy? I've shit nuisances bigger than you! Let me tell you what kind of proof I've got, Will! I've got proof that several years ago you raped and beat a woman unmercifully. I've got proof that you beat and nearly raped my beautiful wife, you bastard! The woman I love, you son of a bitch!" Rossi shouted, slamming Will repeatedly against the wood. "I've got proof of how you tried to kill my child before he even drew his first breath! And, understand this, boy, I have the power to make you disappear right now and fix it so that no one ever even remembers your name. Now," Dave said, shoving William down the porch steps, "I suggest you leave before I'm tempted to do more than threaten to do it!"

Staggering, William turned cold eyes on David Rossi. "This isn't over," he yelled, opening his car door. "Not over by a long shot! You'll be sorry, Rossi. You'll rue the day you ever touched that bitch inside!"


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Drawing a deep gulp of air into his lungs, Rossi watched as the insignificant asshole intent on tormenting his family left his property. Knowing he needed to get the anger back to a manageable level before he walked back inside his home, David took several more deep breaths. Why in the name of God did that son of a bitch have to choose now when his wife was at her most vulnerable to bust back into their lives.

Gritting his teeth, David wished he'd just followed his initial reaction after he'd finally understood fully what that bastard had done to his wife and son. He should have just killed him then. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd pulled a trigger in cold blood and gotten away with it. No, the first time had been thirty years ago when he'd pulled the trigger on an unarmed serial rapist. That bastard hadn't deserved a judge and jury either.

Pulling another breath into his lungs, David stared out over his property. He knew his wife would no longer feel safe until that bastard was gone from their lives again. And, if he thought Will LaMontagne would be satisfied with money alone, he'd have gladly given the bastard whatever amount he asked for. But, he knew deep down in his sould that this wasn't about mere money to the selfish ass. No. He wanted to make Jennifer pay for having the courage to get out. He'd seen it in the younger man's eyes.

His job was to make sure that the monster never had the opportunity to put thought to deed. And if that meant killing him, then that was something he could live with.

Turning, David walked toward the unlocked door of his house. Opening the door, he was immediately met with the sight of his mother hurrying down the stairs.

"I was just coming to find you, son. You must go to the bambina. I worried, David. She not stop crying. Just sits in the rocker in the nursery, not saying a word. Just holding baby with tears running down her face. I scared for babies, Davie. Both babies."

"I'll take care of her, Mama. Why don't you go make her some tea. I'll go up and get her calmed down."

"She scared, son. So scared," Mama whispered.

"I'll handle it, Mama," David assured her, quickly climbing the stairs to the nursery.

Pausing outside the nursery door, David watched Jennifer rocking their squirming son. Walking inside the room, David whispered, "JJ, honey, he wants down to crawl."

"No," JJ said with a negative shake of her head. "What if-,"

"No "what ifs", Jennifer. Let Henry down to crawl. I'm not going to let either one of you live in fear. Put the baby on the floor."

"I can't," she whispered.

Walking over and bending down, he lifted Henry from her arms and put the baby on the rug with his toys.

JJ watched as her son happily grabbed at a stuffed rabbit on the floor and happily chewed at its ear. Finally breaking, she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I've brought this on all of us. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Kneeling in front of her and taking her cold hands in his, David whispered gently, "You didn't cause any of this, Bella. No more than Henry or I did."

Shaking her head violently, she whispered again, "I can't handle this, David! I can't handle the thought of that man anywhere near our son! You don't know what he's capable of! What he can do!"

"JJ, I'm not going to let that bastard near either one of you. I promise you, honey. You won't have to deal with him again. You just leave everything to me, okay? There's no way I won't do whatever I have to do to keep you, Henry and Marina safe. Now stop crying, angel," he told her softly, smoothing his hands down her ashen cheeks.

"I'll be fine in a minute, David," she said, fighting the tears.

"You've got fifteen minutes to convince me, baby. Then I call Alexi," David threatened.

Offering him a watery smile, JJ accused softly, "Tyrant!"

"Always, cara mia. Always," he said, cupping the back of her head and pulling her lips to his.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Carrying a tray of tea, Mama Rossi bustled back into the nursery mere minutes later.

"Bambina, you need to drink something. I go back to house and get soup and bread. You need to try to eat," Mama told the younger woman quietly.

Turning ashen at the thought of food, JJ slowly shook her head as David pulled her closer. "I can't eat right now, Mama. Not now, not after all of this."

"David, take her to bed. She needs rest so sickness not return," Mama ordered her son quietly. "Go. I watch my grandson. Take the tea with you and get her to drink something hot."

"Mama, you won't leave him," JJ asked, focusing her gaze on the playing baby in the floor.

Resting a gentle hand on the top of JJ's head, Mama leaned down to whisper firmly into her ear, "Daughter, I not ever leave either of my grandbabies. Or my daughter. Family take care of family, Cara."

Turning to David with narrowed eyes, she told him firmly, "Isn't that right, my son?"

Merely nodding, David returned with a soft vehemence, "It will be taken care of, Mama. Jennifer has nothing to worry herself over."

Moments later, David had his wife settled on their large bed in their bedroom. Seeing the questions hovering in her worried eyes, he heard her frantically whispered, "David, what are we going to do? He's not going to stop. You know that!"

"WE are not going to do anything, Bella. You have one job. Taking care of my unborn daughter and yourself. Henry is perfectly safe. Nothing and no one is going to hurt my son. You don't need to worry about that. What I want you to do right now, Bella, is to lie back and close those beautiful eyes of yours for just a few minutes. When you wake up, we're going to have a nice family dinner and spend the afternoon playing with our son, okay? Does that sound good to you, my love?"

Smiling softly as she felt the big man beside her shift to lie back with her against the pillows and pull her into his arms, she replied softly, "It SOUNDS perfect, David. But it isn't that easy…"

"I assure you, Cara Mia, it IS that easy. You need to rest. I promise you, honey, I've got this taken care of."

Nodding against his chest, JJ closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax against her husband.

Watching his wife pass into blissful slumber, David waited until he was certain she was deeply asleep before shifting her to lie on the pillows. Covering her with a light throw from the bottom of the bed, he bent to press a light kiss to her temple. As much as he wanted to stay in the bed holding her, he had things he needed to accomplish. Quickly.

With a last lingering look at the pale beauty laying on the comforter, David quietly slid from the room.

Pausing at the nursery door, he looked in to find his mother and son playing quietly in the floor. "Mama, I need to make a few phone calls. You'll stay with Henry?"

"Of course, my son. But, David, tell mama, you will take care of this, yes?" she ordered softly. "I believe it may be time to contact our OTHER family, my son."

"Yes, mama. I believe you are right. Keep an ear out for Jennifer. I'll be in my study if you need me," he said, moving rapidly down the staircase.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Opening his study door and closing it firmly behind him, David Rossi turned to twist the lock into place. There was no way he wanted either of the women in his life to hear the conversations he was going to have or hear the orders he was about to issue. As much as he loved them both, they didn't need to know the intimate details of how he planned to accomplish his mission. And, his mission was clear and direct. Ensure his family's safety at all costs.

Pulling his cell phone from his pants pocket, he decided a phone call to Eddie Prizzo was the first order of business.

Moments after pressing the send button to his phone he heard Eddie on the other end.

"Eddie, it's Dave, man. Listen, Eddie and listen real close. LaMontagne showed up at my home this afternoon and threatened my wife and son."

"Are they okay, Dave?" Eddie asked urgently.

Hearing the tone of Eddie's voice, David smiled grimly. Eddie had developed a fondness for his wife over the last several months and an even deeper affection for their son. David could hear by the sound of Eddie's voice that he'd be able to enlist the other man's help. "Yeah, they're okay. Look, Eddie, apparently that son of a bitch didn't get your point the last go around. I need you to find out where he's staying and how long he's been here. Track him from the moment you last saw him until now. I want to know everything about that bastard's life. His women, his debts, his job…the last fucking time he took a shit, Eddie! I want the inside scoop and I wanted it yesterday."

"Give me twenty-four hours, Davie," Eddie said, making notes.

"No, man. No. We don't have twenty-four hours. You call our friends in Boston and New Jersey and tell them I'm calling in one of those hundred favors they owe me. I want answers by 8 pm tonight, Eddie."

"Shit, Davie, that's like eight hours, old son!" Eddie said, running a restless hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"I know, Eddie. So, get off this damn phone and go find me some answers. And, Eddie, money is no object. Pay who needs to be paid…but get me some fucking answers!"

"Dave, man, what are you going to do when we get these answers?" Eddie asked quietly, fully prepared to follow one of his oldest friends into battle.

"I'm gonna do what I should have done the last time. This time the threat to my family gets eliminated."

"Understood," Eddie told him. "I'm on it…and for what it's worth, I've got your back."

"Thanks." David said, disconnecting the call.

Sighing as he drew his key chain out of his jeans pocket, David found the key he sought. Placing it in the lock in the bottom drawer of his desk, David pulled it open. Lifting a small black book out, he flipped to the next to last page and drew out another cell phone from the drawer. Turning it on, he dialed the number he'd found. With a firm, calm, sure voice, he told the person on the other end of the phone, "This is David Rossi. I want a full team on my Little Creek property within the hour…I want that team invisible. And, for right now, I want protection and surveillance. If that need changes, I'll let you know…You all know the regular allowed visitors, Giancarlo. Anybody gets to my wife or kid and I'll hold you personally responsible. And we both know what that means, don't we?" he threatened, disconnecting again. Replacing the phone and book within the depths of the drawer, he relocked it.

David knew he had one last call to place. Picking up the handset on his desk, David quickly dialed another number.

"Hotch, It's Dave. I've got a problem. La Montagne has reared his ugly head once more."

"What do you need me to do, Dave?" Hotch asked quickly, concerned by Dave's too calm tone.

"Not much we can do, right now. But until this is settled, I'm not letting Jennifer out of my sight or this house. She'll fight me, but I can keep she and Henry safer here than anywhere else. You need to make arrangements for both of us to be off the team until this is resolved."

"I'll take care of it, Dave. I'll get started on the paperwork as soon as I hang up."

"Thanks, Hotch."

"Dave," Hotch said warily, "I hope it goes without saying that I'm trusting you to make the right decisions."

Clenching his fist, David flatly responded, "Hotch, the decisions have already been made. And they are the best decisions to preserve the safety of my family. Goodbye, Hotch."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Leaning his head back against the leather chair behind his desk, David battled to regain control of the anger coursing throw his veins. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the words La Montagne had said and examine them logically. Why the hell did that little maggot only ask for a hundred thousand dollars when it was a well known fact that he was worth millions. Shaking his head, he snatched his cell phone off the desk and pressed send again.

David waited impatiently until he heard Eddie pick up with a growled, "Look! I don't have jack shit yet, Rossi!"

"Shut up, dumbass! Listen, I just thought of something. That little maggot was trying to blackmail me today for a hundred grand."

"You wanna pay it?" asked Eddie, incredulously.

"Hell, no! I want you to figure out why that's all the hell he asked for…maybe he's trying to settle gambling debts or maybe HE'S being blackmailed, I don't know. But find out who he owes. Something triggered this, Eddie and I want to know what the hell it was!" Hearing a faint tapping on his door, Rossi quickly said, "I'll talk to you soon, Ed."

Closing his phone, he crossed to the door and unlocked it as his mother was trying to turn the knob.

"Locked doors, my son?" Mama Rossi asked with a stern glare.

"Mama, I didn't want to take the chance of Jennifer overhearing anything that might upset her further," David explained.

Nodding, Mama Rossi replied, "Ah. Well, Jennifer awake now. She with bambino but she need to eat, David. I insist. You, too. I not let either of you ignore your health. You take care of your bambinos and I take care of mine!"

Smiling gently at his determined mother, Rossi silently laughed. A typical Italian mother, she thought most problems could be answered with food. "We'll eat, Mama," he said soothingly. "Would you like me to go pick up the food?"

"No. I want you to march yourself up those stairs and hold your wife. Play with your son. And fix this drama! It not good for any of us, my son!"

"I'm on it, Mama," David said with a grim smile as he headed for the staircase. He planned on holding his wife and children for the rest of his life. William La Montagne be damned.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

David spent the rest of the day coddling his wife and playing with his son, deliberately trying to take their minds off the drama of the earlier afternoon. After eating an early supper, he'd pulled JJ down beside him on the couch and plugged in a movie. Within half an hour, his son was asleep in his lap, and his wife was leaning heavily against his side, the events of the day finally taking their toll on her consciousness. Glancing at the clock on the wall, David realized that the deadline he'd given Eddie was rapidly approaching. Hopefully, he'd have some answers soon.

At 7:30, he heard a soft knock on his front door. Knowing that security would have detained anyone that he didn't trust, David shifted JJ to lie cushioned against the sofa pillows and carried the sleeping baby to his play pen. Opening the front door softly, he found Eddie Prizzo standing on his front porch looking highly agitated.

Pressing a finger to his lips indicating silence, Dave jerked his head toward the living room and led Eddie to the kitchen.

"Davie, I wanted to deliver everything I found out in person. This ain't a conversation that we need to be having over an unsecure connection."

"Give me a sec, Eddie. I wanna make sure that Jen is still out before we get into this," Dave ordered quietly, walking to the door and peering into the living room. Finding his wife still asleep, Dave walked back to the kitchen table and sat down. "Tell me what I want to hear, Eddie."

"La Montagne is in deep to a local bookie down in the Big Easy. But, it ain't that simple. The bookie apparently sunk all of his money into an alleged construction company owned by Will's brother in law. The brother in law went to a certain family that we all know to keep that company afloat. The Morrelli Family, Rossi."

Smiling grimly, "You're telling me that our friends, the Morelli brothers are a part of this?"

Shaking his head, Eddie murmured, "Unintentionally, Davie. Unintentionally. When I called Franco Morrelli this afternoon and informed him that one of his not so sound investments had inadvertently caused you some problems, he was furious. The Morelli brothers made it clear that they do not want problems with the Rossi clan. He wanted me to assure you that the problem would disappear immediately. Within the next forty-eight hours, La Montagne is going to have an unfortunate accident from which he will not recover. Franco said to express his regret that your family was brought into this unfortunate turn of events."

Slapping an angry hand against the hard wood of the kitchen table, Rossi softly exploded, "Do you mean to tell me that that fucking son of a bitch was trying to use my son as leverage in a mafia war! He terrorized my wife for his own personal fucking gain!"

"Davie, it's getting taken care of, man," Eddie said softly.

"He was trying to use my son as a quick source of cash to save his own miserable ass!" Rossi raged.

"That's what it looks like, man." Eddie said quietly. "La Montagne has been nothing but trouble to the New Orleans PD. He's been accused of harassment more times than my source could count and nobody would touch him. He had a protector.

Knocking the flower arrangement from the table, Rossi grimaced as he realized his sleeping wife and son were in the next room. Turning to stare at Eddie, David growled, "Let's get this clear. You tell Franco Morelli that I want this done immediately. Then I want you to ruin La Montagne's brother in law's company. Level it, Eddie. I want his whole goddamned family annihilated. I want the New Orleans Chief of Police to receive a call from the Attorney General about corruption in his department and I want anyone even remotely connected with William LaMontagne to regret ever knowing his name!"

"I'll get on it," said Eddie rising.

"I want everyone to learn a lesson here, Eddie. You do not fuck with the Rossi Familia. Are we clear?" David hissed in a deadly voice.

"I'll put the word out, Davie," Eddie said quietly. "Consider it done."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

After seeing Eddie out, David walked back into the living room and took a long look at his sleeping wife and son. He hated to bring the family into this. But there was really no other effective way to end this. And, as he picked Henry up out of the playpen and cuddled his son to his chest, David realized that there was absolutely nothing on earth that he wouldn't do to protect his son. Nothing. Up to and including using his considerable power within a circle of prominent Italian families.

Carrying his son into the nursery and putting him to bed, David smiled gently as he rubbed the sleeping baby's face with a gentle finger. "I love you, my son. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you if I can prevent it. Nothing."

Turning from the crib and flipping off the light, David walked back down the stairs to retrieve his wife.

As he smiled down at where she laid curled on her side, stretched out on the couch, David knelt and pressed a gentle kiss to her partially open lips.

Sighing against her husband's mouth, JJ sleepily returned his kiss, becoming more fully alert with each passing second. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she drowsily asked, "The baby?"

Staring into her clear blue eyes, David felt the first stirrings of arousal as he replied softly, "Crib. Fast asleep."

"Mmmm," JJ sighed, as she stretched. "What time is it?"

Watching as her breasts thrust forward as she raised her arms above her head to straighten her spine, David said hoarsely, "A little after ten, Bella."

Watching her husband's eyes darken with the first blush of arousal, JJ smiled as she cupped her hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him toward her. "Early yet. Come here, Agent Rossi. I don't think you've properly kissed your wife once today."

Growling as he lowered his head, "A grievous offense that I'll be happy to remedy." Seizing her lips, David slowly swept his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth and laid his claim to the familiar territory. Groaning as he felt the fingers of one of her hands rub lightly against the evidence of his desire for her through his jeans, David whispered hotly, "It's time for bed, Bella."

Tugging insistently at his neck as he tried to draw away, JJ shook her head. "Here! Now! Where's your since of adventure, Dave?" she whispered against his neck.

"Oh, I assure you, my love, that sense of adventure is still intact. Or have you forgotten, where we made this little miracle," he said, his hand traveling to cup the small baby bump at her belly.

"How could I forget that? Against the wall in the supply closet of the office…" JJ said, pressing a kiss against the side of his neck as her hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

"I prefer to think it was the time in the dressing room of Macy's," he growled, sliding his hand up the side of her skirt to cup her bottom as her lips pressed hot kisses to his now bare chest.

Giggling at the memory, JJ flashed her husband a grin. "I think we permanently traumatized that salesgirl…the look on her face when we walked out of that stall…"

"That's because someone couldn't seem to muffle her moans," David chastised while baring her breasts to his eyes and lips.

Moaning, JJ caught her breath as he took one tight peak in his warm mouth.

"See what I mean," David said around one breast.

"Shhh, less talking, more sucking," she complained.

Laughing against her flesh, Dave continued his tender ministrations as he continued to strip his wife. Finally, after he had his wife completely nude against the cushions of the oversized sofa, he rose to peel off the remainder of his clothing .

"God help us if Mama chooses to visit tonight," JJ gasped as she felt her husband settle over her.

"Too late for a visit from Mama, Cara," David whispered reassuringly as he bit at the column of her neck. "Besides, she was married once, too. I'm a husband loving his wife."

"Love me a little faster, Dave," JJ moaned, raising her body to press against his. "I'm getting desperate here," she added breathlessly.

"Ahhh, Cara Mia, when have I ever denied you anything you truly wanted," Dave whispered before claiming her lips and joining his body to hers.

"Never," JJ breathed as she felt that sense of perfect completion only his body could provide hers when they were connected. "You've never denied me."

"And, I never will," he promised as his body began the dance that would give them both the thrill of release. "God, Bella, I love you!" he groaned hoarsely against her neck as his body worked to bring them both such sweet pleasure.

"I love you, too," JJ gasped, relishing the feel of his body above hers. She rejoiced with every groan and growl her husband released, lifting her body to meet his. She loved the fact that her husband was never silent in his pleasure. There was never a doubt about how he was feeling. Reaching her arms up to circle his neck, she turned her mouth up to his as he claimed her in a deeply passionate kiss. Sweeping her tongue against his, she felt him begin to stiffen above her and threw her head back as she felt the ultimate pleasure claim them both.

Minutes later, as both of them reclaimed their breath, David whispered, "Are you all right, Bella?"

"I'm fine, David. You aren't going to break me by making love to me," JJ assured her husband.

"Hey, I've never made love to a pregnant woman before. You can't blame me for being nervous," he reasoned.

"Dave, we've made love several times since Alexi told you it was safe and you worry every time," JJ reminded him.

"And, I'll continue to worry until Marina makes her debut," Dave said patiently. "Get used to it, Bella," he said, rising to pull his jeans back over his lean hips.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked, watching him.

"I am going to carry my beautiful wife to bed, where I plan on doing something that will cause me to ask "Are you okay" again…if that meets with your approval, Mrs. Rossi."

Smiling, JJ held her arms out to her husband, "I very definitely approve, Mr. Rossi. In fact, I'm quite emphatic about it."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

David Rossi woke up Sunday morning at seven in the morning. Opening his eyes, he blinked slowly, his gaze going where it always did immediately upon waking. His wife. HIS wife. He'd never get tired of hearing or thinking those two words with relation to the sleeping woman beside him. He'd considered getting out of bed when he'd awoken. But, for various reasons, he couldn't bring himself to draw away from the warm soft body laying beside him. Even in sleep, she stole his breath. He forced himself to lie still, knowing the beauty beside him needed every single second of rest she could get. He told himself he just didn't want her to wake alone. Truthfully though, he was content to simply stare at her relaxed face. Besides, if he got up and went downstairs, he'd be too far away to hear when his son woke up. And he didn't want his woman disturbed, not if he could avoid it. She was giving him another precious gift, after all.

Several minutes later, he watched as her eyes began to twitch. Finally, he saw her gorgeous blue eyes open and focus on him.

Seeing him watching her, she smiled. "Someone's wide awake."

"I thought I'd just take advantage of this sunny morning and watch my gorgeous wife sleep," he smiled gently, bending over her to kiss her tenderly. "How're you feeling this morning?" he asked, putting a warm hand over the mound of his daughter.

"We're both fine. No nausea," she told him proudly.

"Good," he sighed, relieved. The morning sickness for this little one had been worse than with Henry.

Stretching, JJ laughed. "We might actually make it to mass this morning before the procession begins. The Monsignor will probably faint from the shock."

Frowning, David stared down at his lovely wife. "Honey, we're gonna have to miss mass today."

"What? Why?" said JJ, pushing up on her elbows. "Mama's expecting us."

"No, honey, she isn't. She's not going either," David told her firmly.

"David, what's going on?" JJ asked worriedly.

Pulling her to lie against him, David quickly explained, "Honey, until I can guarantee that there's not a reason to worry, it's gonna be better if you, Henry and Mama stay her in the cabin or on the farm."

He felt as JJ stiffened against his chest and watched as she pushed herself away from him to lean forward and wrap her arms around her knees.

"So this is the way it's going to be, huh? We allow Will LaMontagne to make me and my family prisoners in our own home. The bastard has finally succeeded in controlling me," she whispered.

Grabbing her gently by the shoulders, David pulled his wife back firmly against his chest. "That son of a bitch has absolutely no control over you, Jennifer, unless you give it to him. And that piece of shit doesn't deserve that power. You've told me before that you trust me. I need for you to remember that and say it to me again. Believe me when I say that what I'm doing, I do to keep you and our children safe. I want you all out of his reach long enough for my orders to be followed. If that makes you feel like a prisoner, I'm sorry, babe. But risking you or our kids isn't something that's ever going to happen, not as long as there's breath in my body. Do you believe me?"

Biting her lip, JJ nodded.

"Good," David said, being cut off by the sound of his son's loud voice calling for his mama.

Stilling her movement when she made to rise from the bed, David said quietly, "I'll get him, Bella. Why don't we take advantage of the morning and camp out here for awhile and play with our son?"

Nodding again, JJ watched as her husband rose shirtless from the bed. She listened as he walked through the bathroom to the adjoining nursery and greeted their son. She heard Henry jabbering happily as David changed the baby's diaper and told him how much he loved him. Placing a hand over her slowly expanding stomach, JJ sighed as she realized that if she could never leave their house again, she'd have everything she ever needed right there. Her life was her husband and her children. What David asked of her was a small price to pay for having a safe family. Arguing with him over his mandate would be selfish and she was a smart enough woman to know it. Beyond that, it would be useless. David Rossi's mind was made up.

Seeing her husband reentering the bedroom with their happy baby in his arms, JJ's face lit up with a wide smile. Holding out her arms, she watched as the baby leaned forward for her. David sat the baby between them as he climbed back into bed.

"See, there's mama, little man," David told the baby gently as he crawled toward her. Smiling down at his son, he tickled his belly. Both parents laughed as the baby giggled and jabbered away.

"What are we going to do today, Henry?" David asked the baby.

They both had to laugh again as the baby looked from his mama to his daddy jabbering away as if he was actually communicating his plans to them.

"Is that so?" David asked the baby. Looking at JJ as Henry tried to climb into her lap, he murmured, "Our boy seems to have definite thoughts about things, doesn't he?"

Gasping, JJ replied, "Yes, he does."

Plucking Henry out of her lap, thinking he must be too heavy, David asked quickly, "Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Grabbing his hand, she pressed it firmly into her right side.

Panicked, David asked urgently, "Is it the baby? I'll call Mama to get Henry and we'll go to the hospital!"

Laughing weakly, JJ shook her head. "David, just wait," she said calmly with a happy smile. "I'm not in pain, honey. Marina's moving!"

"What do you mean, moved?" David asked as he stared at his hand covering JJ's belly and concentrated. Finally, he felt it. Just barely. The tiniest of flutters.

JJ's eyes teared up as she watched her tiny little boy cover his father's hand with his and looked at his father. "Da-Da?"

JJ covered her son's hand with hers as she heard David reassure the baby in a whisper, "Mama's okay, munchkin. You're gonna be a big brother. This is your sister, buddy."

"Ma-Ma?" the baby said questioningly.

JJ could only laugh at the baby's curious face.

Picking his son up and putting him in his lap, David tickled the baby. "You ready for a little sister, monkey?"

The babies giggles were his only answer as the phone beside the bed rang. Biting back a frown, David placed the baby beside JJ and grabbed the phone, glancing at the display. Seeing Eddie's number, David looked at his wife. "Babe, I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna go get some juice and fruit for us while I take this call."

Nodding absently, JJ's concern was only for her son as she watched him play.

Moving quickly out of the room and jogging down the stairs, David answered the phone.

"Rossi," David said by way of greeting.

"Dave, man, I'm sorry to call so early, but I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Just start talking, Eddie. I wanna get back to my family," Dave ordered softly.

"Well, first of all, Franco Morelli is having an aneurysm at the thought of having inadvertently crossed you and the Family. He asked me once again to convey his deep apologies."

"I don't give a shit what Morelli is saying. I want to know what the hell he's doing about it! And, I'm telling you, Eddie, if he's not following my orders, having an aneurysm will be the least of his worries," Rossi growled.

"I told him exactly what you said about making this whole thing look like an accident and he wants you to know that he's got his best men on it. Here's the bad part, Dave. They want forty eight hours to complete the plan. I may have overemphasized your desire to ensure that your family never has to deal with this particular problem again."

Slamming his hand against the kitchen island, David quietly exploded. "There's no way to overemphasize this! I want this done as soon as possible. Forty-eight hours is way too fucking long, Eddie! Franco Morelli knows that! I swear, Gino Morelli should have taught his son a few things before he died. I don't care what their excuses are, Eddie, you let them know I expect results. You let Franco know in no uncertain terms that he does not want me or the Family to have to step in and take care of this. He won't live to regret this insult if it reaches that point. You let our boyo, Franco know that David Rossi says to prove his worth or prepare for the consequences."

"Understood," Eddie replied somberly. "I'll pass the message and talk to you soon."

"Thanks, Eddie," Dave rumbled, disconnecting.

As Dave gathered grapes and cheese from the fridge, he called Mama Rossi.

Hearing his mother pick up, David made short work of getting to the point of his phone call.

"Mama," he told her firmly, "It would be better if you and Estrella stayed close to home today. You understand?"

"Yes, my son, it appears we now have some company join us in the night, yes?"

"You noticed, huh?" David asked his mother, not at all surprised that she'd noticed the increase in security.

"Armed guards are not exactly subtle, bambino."

"No, mama, if anybody comes on the property, we'll know it."

"David, you have spoken to our counterparts, yes?" Mama asked bluntly.

"It's taken care of, Mama. Eddie is mediating with the Morelli familia."

"Ah, yes. Our Eddie was always a good boy. Even if his father was a bastardo."

Smiling tightly, David replies, "Yes, it seems the sons have tended to turn out better than our sires."

Sighing, Mama murmured, "I'll be there later, my son. I baked a lasagna for after mass."

"That sounds wonderful, Mama."

"How is my other child, David?" Mama asked bluntly.

"Jennifer is doing as well as I can expect," David told her honestly.

"Son, you will settle this, yes?" Mama Rossi worried.

"Yes, Mama. The plan is already in place for this problem to disappear entirely."

Silence reigned for a moment before Mama said quietly, "I regret this has come to pass, Davie. But, I see no other way."

"Mama, don't worry. I don't have any qualms about doing whatever must be done to ensure the safety of the family. I've protected us before and I'll do it again."

"I know this, my son. I know what you had to do for me and the others in the familia. But this time is different, no? Deeper."

"Yes, Mama, it is. This time I didn't even consider any other options. There is no compromise. I won't risk my children's future or my wife's safety and happiness."

Hearing the conviction in her son's voice, Mama Rossi nodded. "You hold on to that feeling, Davie. That is more than mere love. That is devotion, my son."

"We'll see you around one, Mama. Is that enough time?" he asked.

"Boy, I've been rolling pasta noodles in my sleep for years. I can cook my lasagna with a blindfold on," she snorted. "Go take care of my bambinas! I see you soon," she replied hanging up.

Smiling, David picked up the tray he'd prepared while on the phone. Taking care of his family was exactly what he intended to do.

Later that afternoon as his family sat on the back deck enjoying the sunshine and the baked lasagna debating middle names for Marina, his cell phone rang once again.

Glancing at her husband's tight face, as he stared at his cell phone's display, JJ asked, "What's going on, David?"

Bending to press a tender kiss to his wife's upturned concerned face, he murmured, "It's business, Bella. Everything is fine."

Walking through the house, he answered the call.

"Talk to me, Eddie," Dave ordered.

"You're about to have company, Davie. I just received a call from Franco Morelli himself. He feels the need to pay a personal visit and I'm quoting here, "make damn sure David Rossi understands that the Morelli familia had nothing to do with this entire fuckup.""

"Shit!" Dave retorted bluntly.

"My sentiments exactly," agreed Eddie.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

As Dave stood with a clenched jaw in the kitchen he felt his cell phone vibrate in the palm of his hand again. Answering with a gruff, "Rossi," David listened as his head of security told him that they has spotted two SUVs approaching. Directing the chief to move five more guards within twenty feet of his house immediately, he told security to allow the approach but to stay on alert. Disconnecting, he knew he only had two or three minutes before the arrival of his unwelcome guest. Grimacing, he walked back to where his mother, wife and son sat on the sun porch talking and laughing at the baby's antics.

Seeing her son return to the table wearing that impassive mask he always donned when dealing with any members of the Familia, Mama Rossi met his gaze. Nodding slightly, she rose to reach for Henry.

Looking over her shoulder, JJ saw her David standing in the doorway with a look she hadn't seen on his face before. "Is something wrong, Dave?"

Moving forward to place a gentle hand on her shoulder, David leaned down and spoke with quiet authority. "Bella, I need to ask you to trust me and do as I say right now. I need for you to go inside with Henry and Mama. I'll be back inside in a few minutes, but there are some things I need to take care of first."

"What's going on, Dave?" JJ asked uneasily.

"I'll explain everything to you later, Bella. For right now, I need you to do what I'm asking you."

Looking between David and where Mama Rossi stood holding Henry in the doorway, JJ eyes widened. "I can tell something is going on, David. Is it Will? Is he back?" JJ asked urgently.

Quickly pulling Jennifer's shivering body from her seat into his arms, David said against her ear, "Will isn't here, bella. I promise you, he isn't here. As a matter of fact, this meeting is going to ensure that Will never bothers you or our son again. I keep my promises, Jennifer. Remember that."

JJ let Dave lead her into the house as she met Mama Rossi's concerned gaze. "Mama, do you know what's going on?" JJ asked.

"Listen to your husband, bambina," Mama directed her. "Let him guide you."

"Huh?" JJ said, confused. Turning to David, JJ frowned. "Tell me, David. Tell me what's going on here! I think I deserve to know. Especially if it concerns Henry and I! Give me some control here, please!"

"She's going to have to know sooner or later, my son," Mama Rossi stated quietly. "You need to tell her."

Turning his dark head to glare at his mother, David said through clenched teeth, "There isn't enough time right now, Mama. Not now. She's battling too much right now and doesn't need this added to it."

Grabbing her husbands arm forcefully as he turned to go back onto the front porch, JJ yelled, "Hey! I'm right here! Don't talk about me like I'm not even in the room! If this concerns myself or either of my babies, I suggest you start talking! Now, David!"

Glancing from Jennifer's heated gaze to the open front door, David spotted two dark SUVs slowly ascending his driveway. Muffling a curse, Dave pulled Jennifer to him for a quick kiss. "Bella, you have to trust me now. I promise, after they leave, I'll do my best to explain things to you, but for now just know that I love you, Henry, and Marina more than anything in this world."

Shaking her head in confusion, gripping David's arms, JJ replied, "I've never doubted that, David, but what does that have to do wi-" Turning her head to look out the door as she heard voices, JJ asked, "Are we expecting company, David?"

Sighing deeply, Rossi slowly said, "Jennifer, there are some things that you don't know about me or this family. I promise I'll explain later. But, for the next few minutes, whatever you hear, don't react. Understand? Put on that press face that you do so well and don't react. I need you to do this for me, bella, okay?"

Glancing from David's face to Mama Rossi's, JJ noted the identical looks of resigned solemnity. "Fine!" she said through gritted teeth. "But, damn you, you owe my some explanations, David!"

Nodding his agreement, David squeezed her arms as he whispered, "Thank you, Cara."

Letting her go, David walked out to the front porch and watched with narrowed eyes as Franco Morelli and his brother, William walked slowly forward followed by a entourage of what looked like thugs. While William stopped at the bottom step, Franco slowly ascended the stairs leading up to David Rossi.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"Tell me, Franco, my boy, whaqt makes you think I would appreciate an unannounced, unplanned meeting with you while I was spending time with my family?" David asked in a coldly neutral voice.

Franco Morelli was a tall lanky dark haired Italian. Wearing a flawless Armanni suit, he looked the part of an up and coming Italian entrepreneur. Taking a step forward, Franco said carefully, "My heartfelt apologies, Agent Rossi. I felt the need to attempt to clear the air between our two Familias. If this has inconvenienced your wife and mother in any way…"

Gesturing to the men forming a semi-circle around where the Morelli brothers stood, David spat "And what makes you think I'd appreciate you bringing armed goons anywhere near my son? Really, Franco, I'm beginning to think you don't trust me, boyo? And I know you truly didn't mean to disrespect me in that manner, now did you?"

Hearing the hard edge in Rossi's voice, Franco turned and quickly issued a harsh command in Italian that sent the protective detail flying back into their vehicles with a cursing William Morelli trailing after them.

Nodding calmly to Franco, Rossi said evenly, "Tell me what you came to say, Franco and do it quickly. My ability to tolerate fools of any nature has not improved in my advancing years and I find I run out of patience quite easily. Capice?"

"Of course, Agent Rossi," Franco nodded.

"Take a walk with me, Franco," David commanded walking down the steps. "My wife and mother are finishing their lunch and don't wish to be disturbed."

Falling into step beside the older man, Franco eyed him uneasily as they walked toward the pond. Respectfully, Franco began speaking, "It has come to my attention that the Morelli family may have inadvertently been involved in a possible threat that was made against your much respected family, Agent Rossi. It is my sincerest wish that you accept my deepest apologies on behalf of the Morelli Familia. Rest assured that we are currently endeavoring to permanently remove this threat in a timely manner, sir."

Nodding thoughtfully as he continued along the path to the pond, David said softly, "I accept your apology, Franco. But I expect your definition of "timely" to match my own."

Smiling slightly, Franco replied, "As per your request, Agent Rossi, we are ensuring that the entire situation looks to be no more than an unavoidable unfortunate event. This does require time to complete properly. I'm sure you understand the necessity."

Stopping abruptly, David turned to stare at the younger man. Softly and with deadly intensity, Rossi said, "No, son, you're wrong. This man threatened my wife and child. Do not misunderstand me here, if my family experiences so much as the slightest twinge of discomfort….the tiniest ripple to their peace and happiness…I will be holding YOU personally responsible. Not those incompetent bastards that you employed in New Orleans…not the Godfather wannabes that you surround yourself with these days….YOU! If this goes down too slowly or God forbid, wrong, I'll be sure my bullet finds you. My retribution will be swift. I'm sure you're well aware of my capabilities with a firearm, aren't you? Take care of this, Franco. Quickly."

"I understand, Agent Rossi," Franco said, nodding rapidly.

Throwing an arm around Franco's shoulders, Dave pulled the younger man to him as he smiled grimly and said, "I'm glad you stopped by for this little talk, Frankie. Be sure to give my regards to your esteemed mother."

"Of course, Agent Rossi," returned Franco obediently.

As they returned to the path leading to the house, David noticed Eddie standing with crossed arms at the bottom of the porch talking to William Morelli. Nodding to the other two men, David walked Franco to the waiting car while Eddie accompanied William down the walk.

Shaking hands, Franco said in a loud clear voice to ensure everyone heard his pledge, "You have our oath, Rossi, the Morelli family will take care of this entire unfortunate situation. You have nothing to worry about."

Nodding, Rossi replied firmly but with cold eyes, "See that I don't, Franco. See that I get a positive progress report soon. Otherwise, I may deem it necessary to discuss this incident with some of our common friends that are not necessarily as forgiving as I."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

As David and Eddie stood at the bottom of the porch steps staring at the departing vehicles, David clenched his jaw. Turning to Eddie, David murmured, "I'm gonna need another favor, old man."

"Shoot," Eddie said, looking at his life long friend.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Jennifer. There isn't a way around it this time. I've been dreading this day since the moment I knew it had to happen, but I need to know Mama and Henry are protected while we have this conversation. I hadn't wanted to separate Jennifer from Henry for any length of time, but this needs to happen now. I think I need to take a walk with my beautiful wife. I just pray she still loves me when this is over."

Nodding, Eddie murmured, "She doesn't know anything, does she, Davie?"

Shaking his head as they climbed the porch steps, David sighed. Pausing at the front door, he looked at Eddie with turbulent eyes. "She doesn't have a god damn clue and God knows this was never how I wanted her to have to find out. I have to go into my house and take my pregnant wife of just a few months and tell her that she's married to one of the best known leaders of the Familia. How the hell do I do that, my friend?"

"Christ, Davie, I don't know. This is one of the main reason that I never got married."

"Before, I never cared, Eddie. Never gave a damn about how the women before Jennifer felt about the choices I'd made. But her. With her, it's different. It matters. And I could lose everything," David confided quietly.

"The one thing that I know, Davie, is that she loves you. It's in her eyes. Written in her face. I NEVER saw that in any woman you were with before. I don't know if it helps, but it's true," Eddie replied softly.

"I hope she loves me enough, Eddie. I can't change who or what I am. Not even for her," David sighed.

Entering the house and walking through to the kitchen, David stood quietly in the doorway with Eddie behind him. Jennifer and Mama were quietly loading the dishwasher while Henry happily jabbered in his bouncy seat.

Turning around to grab the last of the dishes from the table, Mama Rossi met her son's dark eyes. Seeing the questions written there, she shook her head briefly, silently conveying that Jennifer was still completely clueless as to what had and would transpire.

"Da-da!" Henry happily chanted.

"Hello, big boy!" David smiled, walking over to bend and kiss his son.

"You're back!" JJ said, spinning to find Dave and Eddie standing in the kitchen.

Face wreathed in a smile, Mama Rossi caught sight of the man she considered another son. "My little Eddie! Come give mama hug, yes!"

Crossing the room to enfold the tiny woman in his beefy arms, JJ heard Eddie's muffled greeting.

"Tell Mama if you've eaten, my son. We have lasagna. Sit! I get you plate!" she ordered, bustling to fix Eddie a helping of the delicious meal.

Settling himself at the table in a position where he could keep and eye on the boy and help entertain the baby, Eddie watched as David and his wife exchanged a look.

Seeing the questions and concerns looming in his wife's crystal blue eyes, David crossed the room to her. Pulling her to him, David said quietly, "We need to talk, Bella. Let's go take a walk."

Glancing at the giggling baby in his seat, JJ hesitated. "I don't want to leave Henry, David. Not with Will out there somewhere. He isn't safe."

"I promise you, Cara Mia, Eddie will take care of things here. Mama isn't going anywhere either. I've got everything covered. Come on, now, let's go spend some time in the sunshine. It's beautiful out there today. The fresh air will do you and Marina some good," David insisted, not wanting to have this conversation in the house where the others could hear.

"The baby is fine, bambina. I watch. Look at Eddie make fool of himself with the child. He not let anything happen to any of us while you and my son take walk, daughter," Mama added.

"I'm here, Jen. I ain't got no plans to be anywhere else," Eddie added meaningfully.

Finally JJ nodded. "If you're all sure," JJ said reluctantly.

"Go, child. And remember, angel, family always takes care of family," Mama said prophetically.

Not certain what Mama Rossi meant, JJ felt her husband wrap a strong arm around her and propel her toward the door. Settling against his side as they walked the familiar path toward the meadow, JJ asked, "David, who were those men earlier? Why were you and Mama so upset to see them? I could tell, Dave."

"I wasn't upset, Bella. More disturbed than anything. They violated protocol today. There are certain rules that we all follow in order to maintain the peace and those men chose to push the boundaries this afternoon. They knew I wouldn't find that acceptable. Especially given the circumstances," David tried to explain.

"David, you aren't making sense. Who were they and what rules are you talking about?" JJ asked again, becoming more confused.

"Sweetheart, before I can answer your questions, and I will, I promise, there are some things that I need to share with you. Do you remember asking me about my father before we knew that we were expecting a baby girl and were thinking about appropriate boy names?"

Nodding, JJ grimaced as she remembered the look of utter hatred that had passed over her husband's face at the mention of his father. "Yeah, I asked you what about using Anthony since it had been your father's name and you said that his name would never be attached to any child of ours. I should have known better than to suggest it. I wouldn't have if I'd remembered what Mama had said about your father falling into the same category as Will. She told me that day that you had taken care of him when you were old enough. But, I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, David."

"Bella, don't be sorry. I understand. But to say that I just "took care of it" is putting it mildly. Look, honey, I'm not gonna bog you down with all the sick little details, but I'm going to give you a condensed version of what happened, okay? You need to understand this in order to comprehend the rest of it."

Nodding, JJ held her breath and waited..

"I remember it happened the day after my eighteenth birthday. The old bastard came after mama one too many times and I snapped. I went after him and we fought. He ended up with a broken jaw and I threw him out. He attempted to retaliate. He tried to freeze our family's bank accounts. But, some things prevented him from accomplishing what he had set out to do. The following day, I ensured that he'd never hurt mama in any way ever again."

JJ looked up into her husbands distant eyes and she knew. She knew what he'd been forced to do. Quietly, she stated the truth. "You killed him, didn't you, David?"

Nodding woodenly, David confessed, "I had no choice. Someone was going to die. And, I couldn't let it be my mother. You've got to understand-,"

Placing a gentle hand on her husband's cheek, she whispered, "I DO understand, honey. You did what you did to protect your family. You don't need to explain that to me. You're the type of man who would never stand idly by and watch someone he loved be hurt and tortured. And if that was the only option you had, then I believe you did the only thing you could."

Staring down into those clear blue trusting eyes, David prayed. "I'm glad to hear you say that, my love. But there's more to this story and I need very badly for you to keep believing that what I've done I did to protect those I loved. I need you to keep believing in me - period."

Before she could respond, he hurriedly continued. "After all this happened, Bella, I lived my life as normally as I could. I went to college, made certain my sisters and younger brother were taken care of and that Mama had everything she needed."

"How, David? I mean, that's a lot for a young man to deal with, even one as strong as you. How could you afford to do what needed to be done?" JJ asked, trying to understand.

"It was a lot, Jen. But I didn't do it alone. My family had some…support. Support that most would say was out of the ordinary," David said carefully.

Uneasily, JJ looked into her husband's face. "I'm not going to like where this is going, am I, David?"


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"Sweetheart-," Dave said soothingly.

"No, Dave, just tell me. What type of support?" JJ asked uncertainly.

"Jennifer, I found out at an early age that my family, the Rossi family, was much bigger than just those people that gathered around our table for Sunday dinners. For Italians, family means a lot more than just a blood relationship," Dave explained, finally reaching their spot in the meadow beside the pond. Sitting down on the ground, David pulled JJ down between his splayed legs. Looking around, Dave realized he'd brought her to the safest emotional place he knew. Spotting one of his guards along the wood line, Dave gave a serendipitous signal for them to pull back.

"I can understand that, David. You know how I feel about your Mama and about our team. They're as much a family to me as my blood relatives are. But that has nothing to do with those men that showed up here today," JJ said firmly.

Nodding his agreement, David drew a deep breath. "Jennifer, there isn't an easy way to make you understand this, so I'm just going to be blatantly honest about some things."

Looking into his dark face, JJ saw David closing himself off from her.

Emotionlessly, he began, "The Rossi family is part of a much larger organization known as La Familia. At the time I was dealing with the situation regarding my father, the central leader of La Familia was a man by the name of Gino Morelli."

Jerking her head up, JJ started. "Those men! Those men that came here today! You called one of them Franco Morrelli!"

Frowning, Rossi nodded. He hadn't realized his wife had heard any of the exchange that had taken place on the porch steps. Slowly he said, "I did. Franco is Gino's oldest son. Although, evidently, Gino didn't quite teach his son everything he needed to know before he died."

Hesitantly, JJ asked in a shaky voice, "This Franco Morelli, is he part of our family?"

"No, baby, he is a part of La Familia," David said patiently.

"Damn it, David! You're talking me in circles here. Isn't that just the Italian word for family!"

"Yes, Bella, it is. But, it has a much larger connotation attached to it, especially in this case. Jennifer, think of it this way. La Familia is a protectorate of sorts. It a collection of several different families working for a common purpose. It provides a support and a sort of organization to prominent Italian families."

"Wait!" JJ said, eyes widening as comprehension began to dawn around her. "Gino Morrelli. I know that name. I've heard it…from when I was assigned to the Boston Field Office before being reassigned to the BAU."

David's face remained impassive as he watched realization of what exactly her husband was involved in enter Jennifer's eyes. His intelligent wife was piecing the pieces together with a startling speed. He never should have expected any less. He'd always known his Jennifer was brilliant.

"Oh my God, David! Gino Morrelli was one of the Division of Organized Crime's biggest targets. He was involved in several of their ongoing investigations at the time! Jesus! That's how I know the name!" JJ all but screamed.

"Jennifer, I need you to calm down and listen," David told his wife carefully. "As for your allegations, you don't have the entire story. You never did and neither did they. Gino wasn't involved, Bella. At least not in the way you think. If not for that man, more than one undercover agent would have been executed in cold blood. Gino single handedly managed to keep major segments of La Familia from straying to far over into the dark side."

"Are you telling me that Gino Morelli was on the Bureau's side all along? Was he a confidential informant?"

Smiling slightly, David shook his head. "No, babe, not by any stretch of the imagination. Gino Morelli had no formal ties to the Bureau and if he were alive today he'd laugh himself silly at the implication." Watching his wife's face slowly whiten, he knew she was going to ask the question that could irrevocably change his life. The question that, if he wasn't very careful, could very well cost him everything he'd come to need like air.

"David, how does any of this affect us?" JJ asked through tight lips. "And why did his son come to see you today?"

Swallowing, David took a moment to gather his considerable strength for the fireworks that would shortly begin. Drawing her back against his chest, he held her in his arms securely. "Actually, Bella, two of his sons were here today. They came to pay their respects to me for a slight their family made to mine. And, also, to ensure that I was not going to hold them or their family directly responsible for a problem that has developed."

Turning in his arms, JJ looked deeply into David's eyes as she began to completely understand the gravity of the things that had occurred. "Why did they come to you, David? If this Franco Morrelli is the leader of his family, David, why would he feel the need to show you respect?" she asked in a tense shaken voice. "Are you telling me that…"

Holding her more tightly, knowing his beautiful wife had pieced together the intricate puzzle for herself, David nodded. "Yes, Jennifer, they came to me because not only am I the head of the Rossi Familia, I am the head of the entire organization known as La Familia. And, I have been, for over ten years."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

As Mama Rossi sat in the kitchen chair in front of Henry's bouncy seat tickling the baby's feet, her eyes drifted to the kitchen window worriedly. "Eddie, my boy, did you have enough lasagna?" she asked absently.

Seeing the frown on Mama Rossi's face as she looked toward the window, Eddie sighed. "Now, Mama, you know I never could get enough of anything you cook, especially the lasagna. I know my own mama would kill me, but she never learned to make it as well as you could."

Smiling at the compliment, Mama picked up the baby from his seat and settled him on her lap. "Your mama is good woman, Eddie. She just not raised Italian. She had to learn it. She not know the things we know," Mama defended the other woman.

Eddie smiled and reached for his glass of tea. "You're right of course, Mama Rossi. She's was much like Jennifer is now."

Mama nodded, smiling a little.

Setting his glass back on the table, Eddie asked seriously, "You think she's gonna kill him today, Mama?"

Standing with the baby in her arms to stare out the kitchen window, she was unable to see the meadow, but her gaze was penetrating. "It's entirely possible, son. Jennifer is incredibly strong-willed and she was blindsided this day. Women do not do well when they are caught off guard. Jennifer had no warning. None. And, that is my asinine son's fault. Everything the angel has been through in these past months…it will make it very difficult to forgive."

Taking his plate to the sink, Eddie looked over his shoulder at Mama Rossi. "I told him after Henry was taken that he needed to come clean with her. We were too damn close to calling in the family. We didn't know whether it was a revenge hit or not…"

Nodding, Mama replied, "My son is stubborn. I tell him before he marry the angel to tell her everything. To give her choice. But he say no. She too weak for the burden. His only concern was to protect her and bambino."

Following Mama Rossi and the baby into the living room, Eddie watched as she settled herself into the rocking chair to rock the fussing baby. Checking the windows quickly. Eddie settled into a chair facing the door. "Ya think she'll stick it out, Mama? Maria walked after only two months."

"My Jennifer is nothing like that weak skinned Maria Guavetti was. Jennifer is strong. She has pride. We need a strong woman at my son's side to lead this family."

"Mama, you didn't answer the question," Eddie said gently. "I know Jennifer is strong. I'm amazed at the things she managed to survive. When Davie told me some of the things that bastard had done to her, I wanted to kill La Montagne myself.. But, even so, do you think she'll stay after this?"

Mama nodded as she rhythmically patted Henry's back. "Eddie, my son, the only answer I have is I hope so. I not see my son let her go easily. She is part of him now. So is this child…as much as the daughter she carries within her."

"Mama, you hold the key. You have to make her see that what Davie did…it was out of his love for her. His fear of losing her and his son. Make her understand, mama."

Adjusting the baby on her shoulder, Mama Rossi sighed, "If the bambina will even listen to any of us now."

"I don't know how many times that I've had to hold my tongue at saying the wrong things. I've been so afraid that I'd step across that line. I've gotten to know Jennifer so well over these months that I find myself forgetting that she knew nothing of the Familia."

"I know," Mama agreed. "At Simon's wedding two months ago, I was sure that she would find out when Sal Silvatori tried to corner Davie. Stupid Boy! His mama never did keep strong enough control of him. Never taught him manners or protocol."

Grinning, Eddie replied, "Davie managed to teach him respect, Mama. No one crosses David and comes out unscathed to the other side. David is the best thing that ever happened to the Familia."

Smiling at the baby now playing with his necklace, Mama nodded. "Yes, Eddie, he is. And with luck, this little man will follow in his father's footsteps. Perhaps not in the familia, but in his character. This baby and Jennifer were the best things that ever happened to my Davie. They made him whole again. After his father, I never thought I'd ever see him truly happy…until these two walk into all our lives. Now, I pray we can keep them with us. I will do everything possible to make sure they do. And I know, my Davie will fight to the death to preserve his family."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"I'm sorry, David. I didn't hear that! I couldn't have heard that! Because it sounded like you just tried to tell me that you're the head of the goddamned MAFIA!" JJ screamed, jerking from his arms and stumbling as she stood quickly.

Grabbing her arm, he held her fast, rising to his full height. "Bella, wait! Listen to me!"

"NO!" she shouted hoarsely. "I don't want to know," she screeched shaking her head violently.

"Bella, it isn't the Mafia. This is not the Hollywood version of things and it isn't what the organized crime division of the Bureau would have you believe."

"Spoken like a true Godfather!" JJ spat.

"JJ, it's a protectorate," David began.

Jerking from his restraining grip, JJ began to pace, staring at him in growing horror. "My God! You knew this all along and you didn't tell me! Didn't warn me! You married me!" she yelled. Stopping suddenly, she turned to slam a hand against her mouth and fought the urge to scream in pain. "You adopted MY son, you bastard! What does this mean for my children, David? You allowed me to bring my children into the MOB!"

"Damn it, Jennifer! Will you please just listen to me! It isn't the Mob! It's not the Mafia! And it's not La Cosa Nostra." Smiling grimly, he added, "And let me assure you that I do not leave horse's heads in the beds of my enemies."

"You bastard!" Jennifer shrieked, flying at him. Pummeling his chest with her small fists, she screamed, "How can you make jokes? How can you find this funny? You put me, my son and my daughter into unspeakable danger and you JOKE! Damn you, David! Damn you for this!"

David regretted the words he'd spoken as soon as he'd seen what little color she had left drain from her face. Grabbing her flailing hands and pulling her against his chest, he said in an even voice, "Trust me, Jennifer, I'm not joking. In all the time we've been together have you ever seen me joke about the health and welfare of our family? Ever?" Have you ever seen me treat the bond we have with anything other than the utmost respect? Do you think I take any of this lightly? I've never done that with you. And I'd never do it to my other family either!"

Shaking her head rapidly, JJ panted as the words poured from her lips. "That's just it, David! There's a whole other side to you and your life that I knew NOTHING about. A side you deliberately kept hidden from me!" Staring at him, she whispered, "How do you expect me to believe anything you say now? What did you bring me and my babies in to? Am I now a part of some nefarious world of drug runners and prostitution rings?"

Shaking her lightly, David voice rose as he replied, "Hell, no! How could you even think I'd involve myself with those kind of things! Don't you know me at all?"

"How can I not ask, David? You've just proven to me in glowing detail how very little I know about you! And the sad part is that I'm not sure I want to!" she threw back at him, trying to jerk from his arms again.

"Damn it, woman. You WILL listen to me! When I took over the family years ago, Gino Morelli helped me clean up areas that had slipped away from our control. Between the two of us, we managed to restore order. Legality. Legitimacy. Yes, Jen, at one time, those things WERE rampant. But, not now! Not in my Familia! It's the whole damn reason I stepped in. It took years…fucking years…but I completely legitimized every goddamned aspect of the Familia's business that the Rossi family touches - and we touch practically everything. There is no sex trade or Columbian drug lords anywhere near us!"

Shaking her head again and again, eyes hazed with pain, betrayal and anger, JJ kept repeating, "No! NO! YOU PUT OUR CHILDREN IN DANGER! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I won't allow them to be anywhere near this! Do you hear me, David! NOWHERE NEAR IT!"

Holding her tightly against him, David stared down into her glistening eyes and said softly, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Bella, but you don't get to make that decision. They're MY children, too."

Screaming, JJ pulled away. "And what kind of father are you, David?" JJ spat. "You allowed me to put my son in danger. When you asked me to marry you, you knew, you bastard! All that talk about keeping me and Henry safe and how you'd make sure nothing ever hurt us again…you KNEW the whole time! When I trusted you with our lives…YOU KNEW! When I trusted YOU with the most important thing in my world, with my innocent son, you KNEW you were bringing us into the most horrible situation possible!" Dropping her hand to her rounded belly, she continued tearfully, "And when you allowed me to get pregnant again…to bring another precious life into the world, YOU KNEW! You said you loved me! But it was a lie. You don't love someone when you'd willingly deceive them…lie to them like this."

Seeing red at he words, David snapped, "Whether you can accept it or not, you fool, La Familia protects you better than the FBI ever could!" Stomping across the grass to where she stood, he lowered his face to hers and spat, "I protected you the best way I knew how, Jennifer Rossi. I made you mine. And make no mistake, few dare to try and take what is mine! You're angry right now because you're thinking about your own feelings, NOT what is in the best interest of our children."

Before she realized what she meant to do, her open palm had already made hard connection with his cheek. "YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!" she raged. "How dare you make these decisions for me! How dare you not give me the choice to decide what was right for my son and I. MY SON, ROSSI! You're still the same dictatorial tyrant that you always were!" she shouted, turning to run.

Grabbing her arm, she jerked away again. Quickly putting distance between them, she threw over her shoulder, "Maybe I should contact one of those ex-wives of yours and get some pointers on proper mafia wife etiquette for you!"

Following her, Rossi ground out, "Those women have nothing to do with this, Jennifer. This is about you and me and your inability to see beyond the end of your own nose. You're not even trying to hear my side of it anymore Jennifer and I will NOT tolerate it."

Stopping abruptly, JJ turned sharply to face the man she'd married. "You won't tolerate what, David? The fact that I will not allow my children to be a part of a crime family? Because, I'll be PERFECTLY honest with YOU, if you think I'm just going to blindly accept this, you're wrong! My children and I will be out of here immediately!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" David bellowed. "We made vows to each other and I'll be damned if I let you walk away from me! Do you understand me? You're mine, woman! And you ALWAYS will be!"


	78. Chapter 78

**Author's Note: Thanks again to my wonderful writing partner, Tonnie and our supportive friends, Susan and Michelle. Please read, review and/or PM.**

**Chapter 78**

"And what happens if I try to take my child and leave, David?" JJ asked bitterly. "Do you send your henchmen after me?"

"My henchmen will be the least of your problems if you try to take either of my children from our home, Jennifer," David returned ominously.

"Wonderful," JJ laughed, bitterly. "Threats to the woman you profess a deep and abiding love for…why would I expect anything less?"

Shaking his head at how the conversation was rapidly deteriorating, he could feel the wife he loved drifting further from him. "Damn it, Honey, NO! I'm making you a promise…and damn it, baby, you know I don't break my promises. I'm promising you that I will fight to the death for both my children and my wife. I'll go to hell and back to keep you from putting yourself in danger by walking away from me. Can you not understand that I'm the only thing standing between you and that bastard Will LaMontagne. You're acting like a fool and I'll be damned if I'll let it happen."

Spinning away, JJ began to walk rapidly away from him as she yelled over her shoulder, "I never thought I'd say this, David, but right now, I don't know who is worse…you or Will!"

All Rossi would remember later is the red haze that he saw as she uttered those words. Catching her in three long strides, he wrapped a hard hand around her arm and jerked her around to face him. "I'll say this once," he said through clenched teeth, "You will NEVER compare me with that worthless piece of shit again!" Bending his head to seize her lips in a rough caress, he pulled back enough to say, "EVERYTHING I've done, I did to protect you. To protect our children!" Pulling her roughly against him again, JJ struggled against him. 

"NO! All you did was expose us to an even greater danger, David! That's what you did," she said fighting his grip on her as he lowered his mouth again and pulled her to the ground.

Breathing heavily, he drew back enough to tell her, "No, Bella, I've kept you from things you'll never have to be horrified by."

Before he could lower his head back to hers, she shook her head sadly, saying "That's just it, David. You kept me things from me. Things I needed to know! Things I deserved to know! You lying bastard!"

And that's when he crashed his lips against hers to stop her lacerating words.

Jerking her face away from his seeking lips, JJ gasped, "You can't seriously think that you're going to kiss me and make me forget everything, do you?"

"Damn it, JJ. You won't listen to me! I've got to get your attention somehow!" Kissing her again, David shifted his body over hers. Feeling her move against him, a part of David's mind rejoiced that his wife was giving in to her desire. Until the moment he heard her terrified scream.

"NO, WILL!!" she shrieked,

The blood in David Rossi's veins froze at those words screamed in terror. Rolling immediately to his side and relieving her of the pressure of his aroused body, he watched in helpless horror as his beautiful wife drew her body into the fetal position, reflexively protecting her womb with one arm while the other shielded her face.

Heart constricted in his chest and eyes filling with tears, David whispered, "Oh God, Bella, honey, no. It's me, sweetheart. It's David." Seeing her eyes squeezed tightly closed with tears leaking from the corners, David hoarsely whispered, "Open your eyes, honey. Please, just open your eyes and see it's me. Careful not to move toward her until she opened confused, pain filled blue eyes, he whispered, "Okay, honey, I promise, everything is going to be okay."

"David?" she whispered in a shaky, confused voice.

Taking a deep gulf of air into his lungs and praying for the right words, he nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah, baby, it's me. It's David."

"What just happened?" she said in a slightly panicked soft voice.

"Jennifer, I'm going to touch your arm, okay, honey?" David asked softly.

Nodding her assent, she couldn't stop herself from jerking at his touch.

"I'm right here, Bella. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said calmly, inching closer to her body.

After several false starts, she finally was able to allow him to wrap his arms around her. He held her against his warm body for several minutes, rocking her as the tremors subsided. After several minutes, he whispered, "I'm gonna lift you up now, Bella. We're going back to the house, okay?"

Nodding against his chest, she felt his rapidly beating heart. Felt herself being raised in his arms as his legs ate the distance back to the cabin with him calmly reassuring her the entire way. 

As they reached the deck, she whispered, "I'm okay, now, David. I want to walk please."

Unwilling to argue with her after everything she'd been through, he let her slide from his arms but kept a steadying arm around her.

"Are you sure that you're all right, Bella? Do I need to call Alexi, honey?

"No, David," she said quietly, "I just need to figure out some things. I need to hold my baby and think for awhile. Alone."

Swallowing, David nodded reluctantly, not wanting to upset her any further than he already had. "But, you won't leave, right, Bella?"

"I promise, Dave. I won't leave," JJ whispered.

Entering the kitchen, Jennifer wordlessly walked to wear her son sat in his high chair. Picking him up, Jennifer nodded briefly to Mama Rossi and Eddie and moved quickly up the back staircase.

"Bambina?" Mama asked hesitantly.

"Not now, Mama!" JJ replied harshly, hurrying from the room.

Complete silence reigned in the kitchen as David bent and tightly gripped the kitchen countertop with whitened knuckles.

"She okay, son, yes?" Mama whispered worriedly.

"It wasn't pretty, Mama," David confessed huskily. "I think…I know that I scared her," he whispered brokenly.

Uneasily Eddie and Mama exchanged a look.

"Is she staying, Davie?" Eddie asked.

"She says she is. I made it clear that I won't allow her to leave me…perhaps, too clear."

"She is strong-willed, our Jennifer, my son. Give her time. Time to understand all of this. I stay here tonight if you want," Mama Rossi offered.

"No, Mama. Go back to your house. But, Eddie, I'd like for you to stay with her. Tomorrow will require all of us to be at the top of our game, I think."

"I go make up spare room now, my son," Mama said, taking her leave.

Waiting until the front door closed behind her, David looked at Eddie. "I want you to double the protection tonight. Tell them that they are to stop Jennifer if she tries to leave the property without one of us."

"You think she'll run, Davie?" asked Eddie.

"She said no, but…after everything that was said…I just don't know and I can't allow her to risk her life or either of our children."

Nodding, Eddie said quietly, "I'll take care of it, Davie."

"Thanks," David said hoarsely, watching the other man leave.

Standing alone in the kitchen, David slapped his hand against the counter. He'd hurt his wife. Damaged her spirit. Sent her into a hellacious flashback. He was a first-rate bastard and she deserved better. But he would never be a strong enough man to let her go. He loved her too much.


	79. Author's Note

**Dear loyal and faithful readers,**

**I wanted to let everyone know what has been happening in my life recently, which might explain why I have not been writing and posting as quickly as before. A few weeks ago, I injured my back and neck, resulting in pulled muscles, pinched nerves, and several other severe conditions. Needless to say, I have been under the influence of several painkillers and other meds, which, along with the pain, have seriously affected my ability to continue the writing pace that I had set. Keeping up with my children, husband, and family has taken what little strength I had left.. **

**Fortunately, my doctor may have finally found the right treatment, and along with new meds, I will be starting physical rehab soon. It has been a long and hard few weeks, but I hope that, soon, there will be a light at the end of this torturous tunnel. **

**Please bear with me as I regain my strength and return to my normal life! I love writing my fanfics, and I appreciate your continued faithfulness. If not for my friends, Tonnie, Susan and Michelle, I would have lost what was left of my proverbial mind. But, with their constant and unwavering support, as well as my husband's, I am persevering and hope that I (and my partner in crime, Tonnie) continue to bring you the quality of writing that we hope you enjoy!**

**ilovetvalot (AKA Tracia)**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Climbing the stairs, David immediately noticed the closed nursery door. Putting his hand against it, he debated his next move. Deciding she needed some time to absorb all that had been said and work things out in her own mind, David drew back, instead retracing his steps back down the stairs into his study. Closing the door to his study, he bent to retrieve the sanitized cell phone from his locked desk drawer. Pressing a few buttons, his words were brief and to the point.

"Sal, it's David Rossi. We may have a problem with one of our branches. Keep your ear to the ground for me and let me know what you hear. Thanks." Disconnecting, he replaced the phone and relocked the drawer.

Choosing to give Jennifer some more time, he seated himself at his desk and returned some phone calls. After that, he addressed the issue of the stack of mail on his desk. Glancing at his watch he realized that two hours had passed.

Deciding he'd given his wife long enough alone, he made his way back up the stairs to the closed nursery door. Turning the knob, he found it locked. Knowing he could knock on the door, he debated for a moment and decided that he didn't want to risk waking a sleeping baby. He knew he could pop the lock with little effort and with the decision made, quickly retrieved a credit card from his wallet. Easily sliding the lock out of place, he softly pushed open the nursery door.

The picture in front of him took his breath. His wife slept fitfully in the rocker with a sleeping Henry on her shoulder. Crossing the room with silent footsteps, he cringed as he noticed the tear tracks on her sleeping face. Taking Henry gently from her arms, she woke immediately.

"David, give me back my son," she ordered.

"Bella," he said quietly, "he needs to sleep in his crib. You know he won't sleep well if he's held all night. Let him get the rest he needs, honey."

Biting her lip and nodding reluctantly, she settled back into the chair.

After laying the baby in the crib, David turned and held his hand out to her. "Come on, Cara, you need to sleep."

Shaking her head stonily, JJ replied, "I'm fine here. I want to be near Henry and I need to be alone."

"Jennifer, I'm not going to let you do that," David sighed.

"Don't you think I've had enough of your arbitrary decisions for one day?" JJ asked with narrowed eyes. "Let me be. You aren't going to win this time!" she hissed.

Kneeling before her in the rocking chair, David responded in a quiet patient tone. "Look at this reasonably, please, Bella. Marina needs for you to get a decent night's sleep. That isn't going to happen in this rocking chair. You want to be alone. Fine. I'll sleep on the couch across the room, but please don't ask me to leave you completely. I can't do that. Not now. Not ever."

Staring at him coldly for a long moment, JJ finally nodded and rose from the chair. Walking into the bedroom, she grabbed her nightgown from the foot of the bed and slipped into the bathroom to change. David paced the floor until he returned. Holding the covers back for her while being careful not to touch her, David assisted her into bed before crossing the room to grab his pajama bottoms and make his own trip to the bathroom. Returning quietly, he saw her on her side, faced away from him. Moving quietly so as not to wake her if she was sleeping, he stretched out of the sofa across the room.

JJ tossed and turned for an hour after Rossi dimmed the lights. She was exhausted, but unable to close her eyes. She missed her husband's warmth…his smell. She could hear his even breathing across the room and tried to let the sound alone comfort her…to no avail.

Finally conceding defeat, JJ rose from the bed and crept quietly across the room. Silently, perching on the edge of the couch beside him, she turned to look at his face where the moonlight shown through the window, surprised to find his eyes wide open.

He could see the fatigue etched on her face. The lines of strain around her eyes and mouth. "Jennifer, honey, go back to bed. You need to sleep."

Shaking her head, her breath hitched as she brokenly confessed, "I can't sleep without you."

"Oh, baby," he sighed. Pulling her body down to his he felt her huddle tightly against him. Within moments, he felt her breathing turn deep and even as his hand settled over the small bulge of his daughter..

He waited until he was sure she was deeply asleep before moving. Standing beside the couch, he lifted her insubstantial weight into his arms and carried her across the room to their bed. Settling her on the pillow, he moved to draw back as he heard her mumble "No, don't leave me!" and clutch his arm.

Sliding into the big bed next to her, she rolled into his body and lifted her head to stare into his eyes.

"Honey, go back to sleep. I'm right here, baby. I won't leave you," he soothed.

"David, I don't want to lose you," she whispered tearfully.

"Bella, you could never lose me. I swear to you," he whispered, bending to kiss her lips gently.

Opening her mouth under his, she slid her tongue along the seam of his lips. "Kiss me, David."

"Sweetheart, I don't want to scare you again. I scared you today and that look that I put on your face-," he began brokenly, allowing a tear to slip from his eye. "I don't ever want you to think I'm like him. I'd die before I EVER touched you like that in anger, Jennifer."

"Shhhh. It was an emotional moment, David. I know you'd never hurt me. Please, David. Just kiss me."

Sliding his lips down against hers, this time his tongue met hers. Sinking into the sweetness of her mouth he moaned. Until this moment, he was unsure if she'd ever let him near her again.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ rolled to her back, pulling him with her.

"Honey, you need to rest, my love," he whispered, between gentle caresses against her lips.

"I will. After. Now, I want this. I want us to feel like us again. I want to forget for awhile," she whispered, arching her hips to rub against him.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he whispered huskily, as he bent to press a warm sucking kiss at the curve of her neck that caused her to moan.

"God, yes," she gasped, sliding her hands down his back to slide her hands inside his flannel pants to cup his buttocks. "I love you so much, David. So, so much. Make love to me, please," she pleaded. "Make me feel good."

"I love you more, Bella," he replied, kissing a trail down to the swell of her breast above the nightgown.

"Take it off me, David," she begged quietly. "Touch me," she quietly ordered.

Sliding the short satin gown over her hips and over her head, he tossed it to the floor beside the bed. Staring down at his beautiful wife's bare body, his heart contracted at the thought of what he'd come so close to losing this day.

Kissing her lips again, he slid warm hands down to palm her heavy breasts. "I couldn't live without you, Bella. I wouldn't make it."

Pushing his pajama pants off his hips, JJ quietly replied, "I know the feeling. Just the thought of losing this…it hurts so much."

Taking one precious peak between his lips and gently suckling, he heard her moan. Shifting his attention to its twin, she moaned again, pressing more firmly against his questing lips.

"Make love to me, David. Please, baby," she begged, clawing at his back. "I need to feel you inside me."

Taking her hips in his large warm hands, he paused at the heart of her femininity. Meeting her clear blue passion filled eyes, he whispered, "Bella, say you're mine. Please. For me. Just tell me that you're mine, baby."

"I'll always be yours," JJ breathed. "I love you. I wouldn't know another way now, David," she said tearfully. "You're the only one I want. The only one I could ever want."

And with those words, David slowly, torturously joined their bodies together, gasping at the sensation of her soft body surrounding him.

Moaning at the pleasure of having him inside her again, JJ clung to his neck. "I love you! I love you so much, baby," she whispered over and over as his hips thrust against hers.

Raising her legs to bring them closer together, David groaned. "God, Bella! I love you, too. Losing you would kill me, baby! I need you so much!"

There loving that night was slow and tender and thorough. David took a long time rocking their bodies to completion, determined that he would give the woman in his arms everything she wanted and needed. Fixated on giving her the pleasure she deserved, his lips devoured hers as his body thrust into her. Hearing her moans of pleasure only spurred him on…made him even more determined to convince her of both his love for her and her magnificent body. And when her scream of completion echoed through the room, David felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye as his own body demanded its own release in her arms and her body. Thrusting one final time into her warm depths, he felt her arms clutch him as he spilled his soul inside her.

In the aftermath, neither one of them could release the other. Rather than crush her, he simply rolled over and brought her on top of him. Neither could bare the thought of their skin not touching…of their bodies separating.

"Did I hurt you, angel?" David asked hoarsely. "At the end? Was I too rough?"

"Never, David. Never," JJ whispered, idly caressing the side of his face as her body draped over his.

"I love you, Jennifer. Please don't ever doubt that," he whispered against her hair.

"I don't…the things I said…" she murmured against his neck. "You are and never could be anything like Will. I was trying to hurt you. I was cruel and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for saying that….I never meant it, but I was striking out…it was just all so much David. And I don't understand any of it…"

"Stop. You have the right to be cruel to me. God knows, I deserve it for what I put you through. But baby, please give me some time to help you understand. I promise you that I'll die before I let ANYTHING harm you or our children," he vowed in a low honest voice. "Just don't leave me, Bella."

"I'll try to understand. And, I swear, David," she said, drawing back to look into his watery eyes, "I promise I'll never leave you or take our babies away from you. No child could ask for a better father. No wife could ever be more loved by her husband than I just was."

Framing her face in his powerful hands, he brought his lips to hers as he whispered hoarsely, "Oh, God, baby, thank you."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"For so long I thought I had my life all figured out, David, " she whispered resting her head against his steadily beating heart. "I'd resigned myself to the idea that I was the only one that I was going to have to worry about taking care of. That I was the only person I could really trust and rely on. And then Henry happened and I knew that I was all the stability he had. And it wasn't just about me and what I wanted anymore. And, then, you walked into our lives. Now, I don't think I could go back to the way things were. Our lives are so meshed together that I can't even visualize a separation. I can't see leaving you or taking our children from the only father they know."

"I have never, even at our worst moments, wanted to be separated from you, Bella. When I told you that I wanted forever with you when we married, I meant every single word, Jen. You aren't ever going to have to fight your battles alone again. Your battles ARE my battles, my love. I need you every bit as much as you think you need me. Maybe more. I wasn't whole before you and Henry, JJ. Something was always missing. I can't even imagine a life that doesn't include you and our son and daughter in it. So for better or worse, Bella, I guess we're in this together," David confided quietly, trailing warm fingers soothingly up and down her spine.

"I love you so much, Dave," JJ murmured drowsily sinking further into his warm body as she drifted away into slumber.

Holding her slight weight on top of his, David surrounded her with tight secure arms as he replayed the events of the day in his mind. Mentally castigating himself again and again for not telling her the truth before now, before Marina, when she would have been stronger. Finally allowing his eyes to drift closed, he felt JJ's body stiffen atop his and then jerk. Opening his eyes immediately, he looked down at her upturned face to find it contorted into a grimace. Smoothing a hand over her glistening blond hair in an effort to soothe her, she struck out, screaming, "NO! You can't take him from me! He's not yours! You can't have him! Henry's MY son! David, make him stop!"

Easing her body from his to his side, David caught her hand carefully, saying as calmly and evenly as he could, "Jennifer, Wake up now! It's only a dream!"

None of his words even penetrated her sleep shrouded nightmare as a piercing scream rent the air of the room. Jerking upright, David knew he'd never heard a sound like that pass her lips before. Physically pulling her into his arms, he gently slapped at her pale, tear drenched cheeks. "Bella, wake up now! You're dreaming, sweetheart. Jennifer Rossi, open your eyes!" he commanded.

Finally opening unfocused eyes, JJ saw her husband's face and began to shiver violently.

"They're coming for Henry, David! Trying to take him! He's crying and I've got to get him," she yelled, fighting his gentle grip.

"Bella, it was a dream. Henry's fine!" David soothed calmly, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting a warm hand on her stomach. "I promise, it was just a dream. Nobody will ever take our son from us again."

"But I didn't know these men, Dave! They came out of nowhere and then Will was there and you weren't close enough…" JJ rambled frantically.

Pulling her to him, David covered his wife's lips in a gentle caress. "Bella, I swear to you that it was only a bad dream. There isn't ever going to be a time that I don't get to you or our babies fast enough if one of you needs me. Haven't I proven that?"

Nodding weakly, JJ clutched at David's arm. "I need to see Henry. I need to see him now, Dave!"

"Sweetheart, he's asleep," David said against her hair.

"Please!" JJ begged.

"Okay, Bella, okay," David murmured, knowing she needed the security of seeing their son safe in his crib. "Just for a moment and then right back in bed, okay?"

Agreeing quickly, JJ quickly scrambled out of bed, unsteady on her feet.

Grabbing her before she could fall, David wrapped a strong hand around her arm. "Slowly, Cara Mia," he whispered, helping her into the nursery.

Staring down at her sleeping angel, JJ drew the baby blanket around him where he'd kicked it off in the night. Leaning heavily against the crib, she stroked the baby's blonde hair.

"See, Bella, he's safe and secure, right here in our home where he's always going to be."

Nodding, JJ bit her lip before glancing up into her husband's dark concerned face. "David," she whispered, "Our children…you won't make them become anything they don't want to be, will you?"

David understood the question and stared down at his frightened wife. "Bella, nothing in this world means more to me that your happiness and that of our children. I'll make sure that they're always happy."

Staring back at him, JJ knew she wasn't getting all the answers that she needed but she was so tired that the idea of absorbing anything else was beyond her. Yawning, she leaned back against David's strong bare chest.

"Okay, my love, that's it. Back to bed for you and my daughter. You're going to close your eyes and let me worry about the nightmares, okay?"

Nodding against his shoulder as he picked her up in his arms, JJ gave her body over to the fatigue before they even reached the bed again.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Waking up the next morning as sunlight streamed through the half-opened blinds at the window, David smiled softly as he looked at the blonde head resting on his bare chest. Hand curled protectively over her stomach, her face looked serene as she slumbered, the lines of yesterday smoothed away. Hoping he could rise without disturbing her much needed rest, he moved to rise to check on Henry. Fate intervened, however, when as he moved his hand from her waist she stirred. Settling back beside her, unwilling to interrupt her needed rest, he stroked her hair as he watched her sleep, praying that he hadn't lost the most precious thing in his world. The events of the previous twenty-four hours seemed surreal now. Yet he knew that every single moment had been real, permanently ingrained on his mind with an indelible ink. Grimacing, his mind recalled how his beautiful wife had looked huddled on the ground cowering from him. Mentally berating himself, he felt her stir at his side.

Smiling tentatively down at her drowsy eyes, knowing the events of the day before were not clear in her awakening mind yet, he whispered, "How do you feel this morning, bella?"

Offering a small weak smile, she replied, "Tired."

"I imagine so," he told her softly, watching her wince as she stretched beside him.

"What's wrong, Jennifer?" he asked in a low worried voice.

"Nothing's wrong. I just slept wrong," she explained.

Shaking his head, he kneaded the tight muscles in her back. "No, sweetheart, I don't think you slept much at all."

"David, was it real? Or was it all a bad dream," she asked hopefully.

"It's real, Bella. I'm sorry, Jen, but it was all real," he told her cautiously.

As she attempted to sit up in the bed, he assisted her gently and then pulled her against his chest.

"I still have so many questions, David, but I don't know where to start," JJ began in a small uncertain voice.

"I realize that, honey. And, I'll do my best to answer every single one of them for you as best I can," David told her honestly.

Nodding, JJ replied turning to face him, "I know you will. But you've got to understand that I need some time to process this. I need some time to try and understand,"

Leaning forward David kissed her tentatively, sighing in relief when he felt her tongue sweep against his. Drawing back, David said quietly, needing her reassurance, "Just tell me this, Jennifer. Did you mean what you said last night - that you would never leave me and take our children?"

Leaning forward JJ cupped a hand to her obviously shaken husband's cheek and kissed him again before softly replying, "I meant every word, David. Where would I go? My life without you wouldn't mean anything and I know that I could never deny either of our babies their father's love. But, I'm going to need time."

"I know that, angel. I just needed to hear you say that you still wanted to be with me," he whispered. Frowning, he continued, "I also need to know that you're okay. Physically and emotionally. I was terrified in the meadow yesterday when you thought I was that bastard, LaMontagne." Voice catching as he looked into her eyes, he went on, "I never meant to make you feel like that and I swear to God, Bella, I'll never put you in the position where you fear me like that again."

Shaking her head, JJ cupped both her hands around David's face and pulled him toward her. "Listen to me, David. My mind confused the facts of what was happening, but my heart knew the truth. A part of me knew it was you. I just couldn't stop the memories from mixing with the reality of what was happening."

Cupping her shoulders to bring her closer to him, David looked down in shame. "You shouldn't have had to think about those memories ever again…especially not in association with me. If I hadn't been so damned intent on showing you that I wasn't willing to lose you…I pushed you, Bella…for something you didn't want…and I'm so sorry, my love. I'd never hurt you. I pray to God you believe that. I know you deserve a damn site more than me, but I'd be in hell if I gave you up. I'm just not strong enough to do that," he told her hoarsely.

"I couldn't give you up either. I can't lie to you and tell you that everything is okay, because it isn't. But I can't leave you. You're my life now. And you made last night beautiful for me."

"I needed you so much, Bella. When you let me make love to you…after everything I put you through…"

"I love you. Making love to my husband was no hardship, I assure you," she whispered against his lips.

They heard Henry begin to fuss over the baby monitor as David's cell phone began to ring. Stilling JJ's movement as she began to move to get their son, David ordered quietly, "You stay put, Bella. I'll get the baby and bring him in."

"But your phone, Dave," JJ said, nodding to the cell phone on the dresser.

"Whoever's calling can wait. My family can't," David said firmly, striding through the connecting door to the nursery.

Smiling as he watched his little boy kicking his sleeper clad feet in the air, loudly demanding a diaper change, David bent to rectify his son's pressing problem as he heard the phone in the bedroom ring again. "Just ignore it, honey!" David called while quickly changing the soiled diaper as he made faces at the now smiling baby. Picking him up, he carried him back through the door to his mother. Now propped up against the pillows in bed, she held her arms out for her giggling son.

Watching as JJ looked back and forth between him and their son, Rossi frowned. "What is it, honey?"

Shaking her head as she smiled, she replied, "Nothing. I just noticed that you and Henry have the same smile. He even tilts his head like you do sometimes when you smile at me."

Glancing down at the still giggling baby in JJ's arms, David nodded. "Well, he may have my smile, but he's got your laugh. He is our child, after all."

Staring at her son, JJ nodded. "Yes, David, his IS our child."

Hearing the phone ring again for the third time, they both heard it buzz, indicating another voice mail. Sighing JJ looked at David. "You need to check it. It might be Mama Rossi or something important."

Glancing at the display, David saw both calls had been from Hotch. Turning to face his wife, he said, "Bella, it was just Hotch."

"He knows we're off today, right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, but I'll call him in a minute to make sure everything is fine," David replied.

Before he could dial, JJ interrupted. "Dave, I need to talk to Mama this morning. I still need to make some sense of some things and she could probably help with that. I want to ask her some questions. And, I want to apologize for my coldness yesterday."

"Bella, Mama understands. You were hit with way too much information at once. That's my fault. But, also remember, JJ, she was once in your shoes."

"She isn't in them anymore, David. And she knew. She knew things that I needed to know. You both have to understand. I'm not mad anymore and I'm not leaving you, but…you've both got to help me now."

Wrapping his arm around her and Henry, David sealed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. "I can do that, baby. And, so can Mama. I'll call her while I go get Henry's bottle," he said pressing a kiss to his son's head.

Dialing Mama as he walked down the stairs, he waited for mama to answer.

By way of Mama Rossi's greeting, she immediately asked, "How are all my children today, my son?"

"Right now, we're okay, Mama. But, Jennifer wants a sit down with you."

"I expected she would," Mama said quietly.

"Mama, please, help me," David begged quietly.

"You know I'll do everything I can for you, bambino. But I not lie to the angel. Not anymore. She deserves our truth," Mama counseled.

"Be gentle, mama. Please. I love her. And, whether she says it or not, I think she fears me now. Knowing that, it's like a knife in my heart.," David pleaded.

"It will pass, my son. I will be there within the hour," Mama told him, disconnecting.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

As David prepared Henry's bottle, he returned Hotch's phone call.

Picking up on the first ring with a terse "Hotchner", David wasted no time.

"Hotch, it's Dave. What's the problem, man? I've kinda got my hands full here."

"I know, Dave. I know! But I'm up to my neck in bureaucratic bullshit. I hate to have to ask this, but the Monson case from six months ago has sprung a leak. There was an evidence foul up and the judge is demanding new signatures and new affidavits on half the shit in the case. I need an hour, Dave. Just an hour. I'll have everything ready for you when you get here, but if we let this slide, I don't have any doubt that we'll be receiving a call from the Governor of Texas any time now."

"I don't give a shit about the threats from some no neck politician!" Dave spat.

"But you do care about justice, Dave. Look, man, I know you're dealing with some family issues right now, but…"

"Hotch, you have no idea man," David sighed.

Carefully, Hotch continued, "Dave, is there more going on than you've told me?"

"Aaron, I'm sure you'll understand why I don't want to share all the details with you. But, we'll be there. Around noon. Have those papers ready. I'll be bringing JJ and Henry in with me," David told the younger man.

"Thanks, Dave," Hotch said gratefully, disconnecting.

Carrying the bottle upstairs, David walked slowly into the room appreciating the view of his wife on the bed cradling their son in her arms, speaking quietly to him. "Mama will be here in about an hour, Cara," Dave said softly, reaching to take the happy baby from her arms. "Why don't you go take your bath, honey. I'll feed the baby. I need to go into the Bureau this afternoon, so-,"

"What?" JJ asked, raising alarmed eyes at him. "You're leaving? You said you wouldn't-"

"Honey," he said patiently, taking her arm gently when she would have bolted, "You and Henry are coming with me. There's no way that I'd leave you here alone. I told you that I'd protect you and I will. Don't you ever doubt that. Now, go take a nice long hot bath and relax. Mama will be hear soon."

Nodding, mutely, JJ slid from the bed.

***

An hour later as JJ stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast for David while Henry sat and played happily in his high chair, Mama walked in through the back door.

"Hello," she called softly.

Turning sharply, Jennifer met the older woman's gaze with uneasy eyes.

"How did you sleep, daughter?" Mama asked quietly.

"I think I slept some, Mama. But, not well," JJ replied.

"Is natural, I think. Given circumstances," Mama said sadly. Glancing to where her son sat beside her grandchild quietly playing with him, she said with quiet authority, "Davie, you take my grandson for walk, yes? Jennifer and I, we need talk."

Looking quickly at Jennifer for her acquiescence, he saw her nod slightly.

"Of course. We'll be in hearing distance. Not far," he said quietly, picking up the baby and pausing beside Jennifer to press a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you," he told her quietly.

Meeting his dark serious eyes, she nodded. "I love you, too. But, go. I need to have this conversation."

"Of course, Bella," he said softly. Nodding to Mama as he picked Henry, David was gone moments later, leaving the two determined women facing each other.

Deciding to begin, Mama moved forward, gesturing to a kitchen chair. "Sit down, child, it is not good for bambina for you to be on your feet too much. You ask mama your questions, yes?" Mama asked gently.

Nodding, Jennifer sank into the chair that Mama pulled out. Staring at the elderly woman, JJ tried to find her voice. "How, mama? How did this happen? David Rossi is one of the most respected FBI agents ever to work within the Bureau. How could he live this double life? In the mafia?" Sighing at the look Mama gave her over her choice in words, JJ relented, "Fine! In La Familia then, mama? I can't see how either would mix well with law enforcement."

Sitting back in her own chair, Mama Rossi wrapped her sweater tighter around her as she studied the woman she considered her daughter. Slowly, she answered, "My Davie, he walks with a foot in both worlds, angel. He call it fine line. I call it tightrope. It same thing. He is only man I know that could do it…the only man I would ever trust to do it. He's done it for so long, he doesn't even think about it any more, Bella."

Looking at Mama Rossi closely, JJ had to ask, had to know, "Mama, how could you not tell me? How could you let me come into this family with a child and not tell me what I was getting myself and my son into?" JJ asked in fragile, emotion filled voice.

Grabbing JJ's hand in a firm gentle grip, Mama said, "Daughter, I not hide these things on purpose. I knew my David was protecting you…like he protected me. I knew he loved you more than any woman before you. You change him. Make him better man. Whole man. And when you let him be bambino's father, it completed my son…I couldn't…."

"But that's not an explanation, Mama! That's a justification. I feel like I've fallen into the rabbit hole. That I'm Alice in Wonderland and suddenly sitting at the Mad Hatter's tea party! It's not like I can go on Amazon. Com and buy a guide on how to be the perfect mafia wife! I don't think they've written Mafia Wives for Dummies yet!" JJ laughed hysterically.

"My child, I know you don't understand the ways of La Familia yet, but," Mama began.

"Family, family, family! I swear to God, if somebody says that word to me one more time, I'll scream. Mama Rossi, I don't care what pretty term you call it by, it is the MAFIA!"

"NO, Daughter! NO!" Mama Rossi said sharply. "The Mafioso is organized crime. And my David, he make sure those days are over. Finished. He makes sure we go nowhere near that EVER again. I swear it!" Mama Rossi vowed, making the sign of the cross.

"I don't understand anything anymore, Mama!" JJ said desperately.

"Listen to mama, bella. No book is going to tell you what you need to know to answer your questions. Even with all the facts in this world, you not get the understanding you need. But I tell you some truths. Years ago, my Davie had to make a choice. A hard choice. I believe he make right choice. He tell you about Gino, yes?"

"Yes, Mama, but how does he fit into all of this? David never really explained it," JJ said with a curious look at the older woman.

"Gino came to my Davie over ten years ago and explained to us how our families were being dragged back into the very things we were fighting so hard to escape. We had no real leadership…Gino was getting old. This had allowed lesser men to make alliances with the wrong people, Jennifer. Bad people. Bad things, Jennifer, things I not want my bambinos anywhere near. And the other families, the ones that wanted to see the Rossi's, the Morelli's and other good families fall, they were behind this. But Gino, he not like that. He was good man. Taught my Davie things that his father never even knew. And when he asked David to lead our families, out David chose to honor Gino's request. And because he did, our familia is the strongest there is. And my Davie, he walks in Gino Morrelli's footsteps, leading entire La Familia."

"Mama, did you know about any of this before you married David's father?" JJ asked.

"It was different time then, bambina. My family was far from perfect and David's father was easily swayed. He made bad decisions early and often. He was not the man of character that my David is. The things that man did to me…they are unspeakable. I learned very early into our marriage there were certain things I were to ignore or avoid altogether. I did so to protect my children and I do not regret those choices," Mama stated firmly.

"Of course not, Mama," Jennifer said, hearing the pride in Mama Rossi's voice. "But, did you ever think of running, Mama? Of getting away from it all?"

"It was all I knew, child. Run to where? I had my bambinos to think about. And when Davie take care of problem, I knew God had smiled down on me finally."

Watching the younger woman, Mama said gently, "Jennifer, my Davie, he not just love you. He need you. Without you, he is shell. You are strong woman. Strong enough to help him bare the burdens he carries. To give him back the love he desperately needs. Until you, I never really see him happy." Stopping a moment to watch JJ's face, Mama smiled. "And I think he make you happy too, yes?"

Smiling weakly, JJ nodded, "Yes, mama. I love him. I just don't know how to match the man I fell in love with to the man I know he is now."

"He is same man, bambina. Very same man. I think your heart knows this, but your mind it has trouble, yes? Your heart know truth, my bambina. Listen to it. It knows you love my David, no matter what, yes?"

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Jennifer whispered, "God help me, Mama, but yes, I love him no matter what."


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Riding the elevator up to the fourth floor housing the office of the BAU, their brilliant little son surprised both his parents once again. Patting Jennifer's cheek as she nestled him to her chest, he tapped her with his pudgy little hand and said very clearly, "My mama."

Raising surprised eyes to David, JJ whispered, "David, did you hear that?"

"I heard, Bella," David smiled. "The race is on now. This kid will be talking in complete sentences in a week. Mama, Dada, and Baba…all in the space of a few weeks."

Still amazed by her tiny baby as they stepped off the elevator, their small family almost ran headlong into their entire team.

"Gum Drop! You're here! And you've got my favorite little man!" she squealed taking the baby out of JJ's arms.

Rolling his eyes at the blonde analyst, Rossi murmured, "Do you ever feel superfluous when the two of them are together, babe?"

"All the time, honey. All the time," JJ smiled, watching Garcia and Morgan coo at the baby.

"We're just the delivery people. That woman won't even acknowledge our presence with our son in her arms," Rossi laughed.

"The mark of a wonderful aunt," JJ reminded him, nodding at her. "I love you though…even if Penelope only likes you for your son."

"Gee, thanks, Cara," David grumped good naturedly.

"Can I take him to my office, guys? You know I'll watch him like a hawk and I know Hotch has plans for Rossi and you probably have a million things you want to check on, Angelfish," Garcia said, speaking quickly.

Looking up at Rossi with a question in her eyes, Rossi nodded slightly. "It's okay, Bella. He'll be fine with Garcia."

Nodding at Garcia, JJ acquiesced, "I'll just be in my office, Pen. If you need me for…"

"We'll be fine, Gum Drop," Garcia said, turning on her heel and taking off toward her dungeon with Morgan hot on her tail, fighting for possession of the baby.

Looking at Dave, Hotch said, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Dave. I know it's short notice and if I could have figured out a way around things…"

"It's fine, Hotch. Let's just get it done," Rossi said tersely. "I want to get my family back home as soon as possible."

"And I'm off to see the destruction known as my office," JJ sighed.

"Remember, Bella, only as much as you can handle," David chided gently.

"Yeah, I think I only saw Morgan carry two cases of files in there today," Emily laughed.

"Oh, Lord," JJ said, rolling her eyes and giving Rossi a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

"You bet your ass you will, Cara Mia," David replied, pressing a deeper kiss to her lips.

***

Thirty minutes later, feet reclined on her office couch and hand resting on the growing mound of her belly, JJ flipped through the file in front of her, engrossed in the sheer heinousness of it. What was it about the Midwest? Did all those cold months freeze something in the brain that allowed psychotic impulses to rule, causing them to hunt their fellow man. Hearing the door open, she didn't even look up as she heard it shut again, assuming it was one of the team.

It wasn't until she heard the "Hello there, Chere," that the chill went down her spine.

Standing abruptly, JJ gasped, "How the hell did you get in here!?"

"Now, sweetheart, you know I'm a respected police office of the New Orleans Police Department. Who is gonna deny me a little ole visit with my old flame. The FBI was only too happy to let me up here to visit with you. I might have mentioned I had some potential information on a case the BAU might have been interested in, too. Little white lie," he said with a wink.

Trying desperately to control her breathing and fighting against the fear clutching her heart and stomach, she eyed her distance to the door.

"Don't try, chere. You'd never make it, honey," Will said smoothly.

"You need to leave NOW, Will! We've said everything that needs to be said to each other for several lifetimes. Just go," JJ said firmly.

"No can do, darlin'," Will said easily. "That's where you're wrong…but then, you were always wrong about most everything, JJ. See, from where I stand, there are still quite a few things we need to talk about."

Making a grab for her cell phone on the table in front of her, Will violently knocked it out of her hand, causing her hand to hit the table painfully.

Keeping a bruising grip on her fragile hand, he looked down into her frightened eyes. "Now, JJ, I believe it's time for you and I to familiarize ourselves with each other again. Without that bastard that you call a husband in my way! Damn girl, how you trapped him into marriage, I'll never figure out, baby." Pushing her roughly back against the couch, he straddled her body as she tried to shield her stomach. Pushing at him with the other hand, he backhanded her across the face. "Learn to listen, bitch!" Still trying to squirm from beneath him, Will laid his full length against her. Breathing hotly into her face, he whispered evilly, "You really need to listen to me now, chere. Real close. Besides, this ain't no way to have a nice conversation is it?" he said, trailing a hand over her breasts. "All I need you to do is tell Rossi that he knows what I want and what I'll do to get it. I'd really have to hate to prove that to him," he whispered hotly in her ear. Trailing a hand between her tightly clenched legs, he murmured, "Or maybe I wouldn't. You were always such a hot little snatch."

Opening her mouth to scream, Will ruthlessly pressed one hand over her mouth as he continued, "You'd really hate to see anything happen to that precious little baby boy of ours now wouldn't you?"

JJ snapped at the thought of that man's hands on her son. Biting viciously down on his hand, she yelled, "You'll never get anywhere near my son, Will! Never!" Wrenching a hand away from him to slap him solidly against the side of his face.

Bringing his face within an inch of hers, Will breathed, "Just watch me, chere!" Pinning her hands again, "Rossi will give me whatever I want to keep that boy safe!"

"You don't know David at all, you fool!" JJ hissed. "You are nowhere near the man he is, Will. Unlike you, he IS a man!"

The words seemed to snap something inside the unstable officer. Pushing her flat against the couch, Will hissed, "I'll show you a man, bitch!" Pressing one hand over her mouth and roughly splitting her legs with his thighs, he violently worked at his zipper.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Struggling violently underneath the larger man on top of her, JJ barely heard the soft tap on her door before it opened.

"Hey, Blondie, missed me much? Or is being an old married woman keeping you busy enough?" she heard someone say from behind the partially open door.

Wrenching her face from under Will's hand, JJ screamed harshly, "Help me! Somebody help me!"

Pushing the door completely open with a vicious force, framed in her doorway was none other than Jason Gideon, gun drawn. "What the hell is going on?" he roared. Grabbing William LaMontagne and brutally slamming him into the wall, he pressed the gun against his throat.

"It wasn't what it looked like, Gid. She was just interested in entertaining a few memories from a time gone by," Will tried to lie.

"Shut the fuck up," Jason yelled over JJ's hoarse screams. "I'd kill you myself if I didn't think Rossi would want the honor himself!"

"Oh God," JJ wheezed, clutching her stomach. "My baby! Oh, God, Gid! The baby!"

Shifting his attention to JJ momentarily, Gideon yelled, "Henry was in here? Where is he?"

"No!" JJ screamed, clutching her belly again. "I'm pregnant! Oh, God, Gideon, I'm cramping," JJ sobbed.

Alarmed by the way JJ was rapidly losing color, Gid slammed Will into the wall. "Stay put, you son of a bitch! I swear to God if you've hurt her, I really will kill you myself. Rossi will just have to forgive me!"

Moving to kneel in front of a sobbing JJ, bent double with her hands wrapped around her stomach, he tried to wrap his hands around hers to pull them back, trying to see if there was any evident damage.

Smacking at his hands, JJ screamed, "No! Don't touch me!"

Looking into her vacant eyes and seeing only absolute terror, he calmly said, "Jennifer, honey, it's me. Jason Gideon. You remember, sweetheart. Did that bastard hurt you? How bad, Jayje? Tell me, honey, how bad?"

Leaning away from him, JJ screamed into his face, still clutching her belly, "Oh God! Get David! I want David, PLEASE! DAVVVIIIDDDD!" she screamed shrilly.

As her piercing scream echoed through the room, Gideon turned his head as the door opened…Will nearly knocking Reid out of the way.

"What's going on! What the heck was HE doing here? JJ, are you okay?" Reid asked frantically, unsure what to do.

"Thank God! Spence, get in here and help me!" Gideon yelled. As much as he wanted to give chase to LaMontagne, he knew he couldn't leave the hysterical woman in front of him.

Stepping forward, Reid yelled, "I'll get Rossi!" before running from the room.

Watching Spencer sprint from the room, Gideon turned back to a shaking Jennifer. "Blondie, you need to calm down. Spencer is getting Dave. He'll be here soon. I promise you that! Lie back, honey, this isn't good for the baby," he said in a slow steady voice to the still screaming woman. Glancing behind him at the door, he prayed Spence got Rossi in here soon. Jennifer Jareau was on her way to going into shock and he was pretty sure that David Rossi was the only person that could get her back.

Slamming into the room mere seconds later, David barreled toward his wife in a full run. Quickly gathering her into his arms, Gideon watched as she clung to him. "He got to me, Dave! He got to us here!"

"Jennifer, Cara Mia, what happened? Tell me, Bella, what happened."

Not even acknowledging his question, she whispered, "The baby! Oh God, what if he hurt the baby! Henry came early and it was all his fault. Marina is innocent!"

Gideon watched as David Rossi's eyes darkened and his arms tightened around his wife. "Bella, I need you to slow down. Please baby, just slow down and tell me what exactly happened. Are you telling me Will was here in this office with you?"

Her only response was a shaky uncontrollable sob as she gripped her husband even tighter. "I can't take this! I can't take this!"

Meeting Gideon's eyes for the first time since arriving in the room, David fought to keep his voice even. "Where is he? Where is the son of a bitch that touched my wife!?"

"Got away, Dave. I'm sorry. I was concerned with getting to Jennifer," Gideon replied.

Nodding sharply, David smoothed his hands down his shaking wife's back as he shifted her into his lap and covered her hand resting on her belly with his own.

As calmly as he could, David stared at Gideon and said, "You found him with her?"

Nodding, Gideon winced at the look of pain on both his friends faces. "He had her pinned to the couch. I think he was trying to…" Gideon stopped at that, seeing the shudder that racked JJ's frame. Shaking his head at the sight before him, Gideon continued, "I pulled him off her."

"Where the hell is that bastard now!?" Dave finally yelled.

Feeling his wife cringe within his arms, David fought for his legendary control. "I want this building locked down and…" he paused as JJ gasped. "Bella?"

Wrapping her arms tighter around her stomach, JJ gasped again. "David, I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" she panted hysterically.

Realizing his vengeance would need to wait, David instead focused on the wan woman in his lap. "Yes, you can, Bella. Come on, sweetheart. Deep breaths for me. In and out." Watching her shake her head frantically, he calmly ordered, "Reid, call Alexi," he said, tossing his phone to the young man. "Tell him to get his ass here NOW!" Focusing on his wife again, he said firmly, "Jennifer, look at me! Look at my face, honey!" Waiting for her frightened eyes to lift to his, he continued, "You're safe now! Marina is safe! I'm right here, baby. I'm never leaving you again. Now breathe with me, baby. That's it."

Fear flashing in her eyes as her eyes finally began to regain some focus, she whispered, "Will was here, David! You said he wasn't going to hurt us anymore, but he was here! He tried to…He was here," she cried, clutching his shirt and burying her face in his chest. Jerking back abruptly, JJ yelled, "He said he was going to get Henry! Oh my God, where's my baby!?" Trying to stand up, her legs collapsed as David caught her against him and pulled her firmly and quickly back into his strong arms. "Henry is fine, Bella! He's with Garcia, remember?"

Looking at Gideon, Rossi barked, "Have somebody get our son, now! She need to see him… to hold him in her arms. As Hotch, Emily and Morgan came running into the room, Emily quickly volunteered to get Garcia and Henry.

"I want the building locked down, Hotch," Rossi ordered harshly.

Shaking his head sadly, Hotch murmured, "I had it done as soon as you went running from my office and Reid gave me the heads up. He was already gone. No sign of him anywhere."

Harshly sobbing again, JJ rambled hysterically, "He's still out there, David! Waiting! He isn't going to stop…not ever!"

Cupping her cheek gently, Rossi said steadily, "Listen to me carefully, Bella. Right now, you're hurting yourself and you're hurting our Marina. It's going to be okay now. I'm here. You know me, sweetheart. I'll take care of things. Alexi is on his way to check you over. We need you to try and stay together until he gets here to take a look at you, all right?"

Nodding weakly, resting her head against his chest, JJ whispered, "I'm not this person. I'm not this weak, brainless person that allows herself to be abused. I'm not her! I don't want to let him win!"

"Jennifer, he isn't going to win. I promise you that. The only thing I want you to do right now is lay here against me and rest for a moment. Alexi will be here soon and so will our son. You just rest and let me take care of you and the rest of this, okay?"

Saved from having to answer, Garcia chose that moment to run into the room clutching Henry in her arms.

"My baby," JJ whispered, reaching automatically for the happy boy in his aunt's arms. "He's okay," she whispered, stroking his downy head.

Holding them both in his arms, David nodded again. "Yes, he is. He's just fine."

Nodding, JJ sat rocking her son in her arms as David wiped the tears off her face with shaking hands. Noticing the handprint across her face, he felt himself clench and willed the tenseness away. There would be time enough for vengeance later. He had to look after the immediate issues - his wife and son's well-being and safety.

Pulling back just slightly to look at Jason Gideon for the first time, he nodded to his old friend and saw the questions hovering in his eyes.

"Bella, I'm going to take care of something. You are going to sit right here with Henry and rest until Alexi gets her to give you a once over, okay?"

"You're leaving me?!" JJ said, voice rising.

"Only to go out into the hall and have a quick conversation with Gideon. You shout and I'll here you, Cara Mia. I'll be here. I just want Gid's help with something."


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Nodding as their son began to fuss, he watched as Garcia handed JJ a bottle of milk from the bag on her shoulder.

"Stay with her, Garcia. Watch her. Morgan, Hotch, you don't leave this room, understand?" Rossi ordered.

Everyone nodded their agreement as the door opened to admit JJ's doctor, Alexi.

"Check her out, Alexi. The men can fill you in. Quietly," David murmured, passing his friend on the way into the hallway followed by Gideon himself.

Catching Rossi's eye, Hotch murmured, "Dave, I hope I don't have to say this again, but please don't make any stupid decisions. You have too much at stake now."

Nodding tersely to the man that he had mentored, Rossi growled, "I'm not, Hotch. But I will protect my family - at all costs."

Following Rossi into the hallway, Gideon leaned against the wall. "Hell of a welcome home party, huh? So much for teaching at the Academy this afternoon."

Nodding, Rossi glanced at the other man. "You were with her?"

"I came in as he was pinning her down. We both know what he was going to do, Dave. What the fuck has been going on since I left here?"

Rossi spent the next few minutes giving Jason Gideon the bare facts of the past few months, offering the highs and lows of JJ and Will's relationship to the other man. Explaining how he'd fallen in love with the young, beautiful woman just beyond the closed office door and finishing with how Will had reappeared recently wanting money and his recent revelations of how will was in deep to a certain bookie with certain connections to the Morrelli family.

"Shit," Gideon said concisely, running a hand through his hair. "The Morelli's? Doesn't this kind of put everything in your back yard?"

Nodding, Dave agreed. "I've already had words with Franco Morelli. He swears it was inadvertent. A misunderstanding. He said he would take care of the problem in the form of a little accident…"

"But it hasn't happened yet," Gideon concluded. "That's Franco. Still an incompetent little shit! Same as always."

Hand fisting at his side, Rossi nodded. "It makes me think that I'm going to need to deal with this myself, Gid. I haven't gotten my hands dirty in years….but this is my woman…my children. Then, I'm going to need to deal with Franco."

Shaking his head, Gideon looked at the angry man to his side. "I understand the urge, Rossi. I do. I wanted to kill him when I had the chance earlier. But we can't go that far. YOU can't go that far. You've got far too much to lose now. You don't want to make that kind of choice. From what I'm hearing, you're a changed man. Your life isn't what it was a dozen years ago." Pointing at the closed office door, Gideon reiterated, "That woman…those children…they've made it different. Made YOU different."

"Which is exactly why I can't let this pass, Gid. They've changed me body and soul and I'll be damned to hell and back before I ever willingly let anybody harm them. Not when it is within the scope of my power to stop it."

"Jesus, Dave, how the hell did you get her to marry you anyway? She's straight laced Bureau to her core." Gideon asked.

Coloring slightly, Rossi shook his head and frowned. "She didn't know, Gid. As a matter of fact, she didn't find out who and what I exactly was until yesterday, when the Morelli brothers made an unexpected visit to our home to apologize for the delay in things."

Whistling under his breath, Gideon breathed, "I bet that was…explosive."

"To say the least," Dave nodded. "I thought I might have lost her then. But she loves me as much as I love her and then there are the children."

"What are you gonna do, Rossi?" Gid finally asked.

"I don't have a choice now, Jason. It's time to call on La Familia. Time to make my considerable power felt and known. I hate it. But there is no choice."

"Has Jennifer met them yet?" asked Gideon.

"No, but evidently, that's about to change. It's either this or I lock my family in a padded room for all eternity," Rossi added.

"Somehow, I don't see Blondie goin' for that idea," Gid laughed.

"Yeah, me either," David agreed.

Both men looked up as the door opened to admit Hotch and Alexi into the hallway.

"Alexi, how is she?" David asked urgently.

"Upset, high-strung. Blood pressure is a bit more elevated than I like. But mostly just bruised and scared. I hope you're going to take care of this," Alexi said, his voice full of meaning.

"I am, thank you, Alexi," David said steadily, clasping his friend's hand.

"You've been there for me before. I never forget kind deeds…your Mama would never let me. JJ's going to be good. Make sure she gets some rest if you can and call if you need me. I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," Alexi promised, leaving.

Waiting until the doctor had left, Hotch spoke softly. "Dave, I really think you need to get Jennifer home. She needs you more than anything right now. You and Henry."

Meeting Rossi's eyes, Gideon nodded. "Listen to the man, Rossi. Every once in a while, he actually makes some sense. You take care of your wife and child first. Everything else will take care of itself with time."

Not responding, Dave simply opened his wife's office door to find her huddled on the couch, Penelope on one side, Em on her other, baby clutched in her arms with Reid and Morgan kneeling at her feet.

As the others cleared a path for the big man, Rossi bent to kneel in front of her. "Bella, we're going back to the cabin now, okay, sweetheart?"

Looking at him, JJ shook her head. "He found us there, too. Nowhere is safe. He'll find us again," she said in a distant haunted voice.

"No, Bella, Will won't get anywhere near you or Henry again. He'll never step foot on Rossi land again. I guarantee it. And after today, he'll never be granted admittance to the Federal Building. Hotch and Strauss will ensure it," David said forcefully.

Throwing his keys at Morgan, he ordered the younger man, "Derek, could you pull our SUV to the area beside the elevator in the garage. We'll take the freight elevator straight to the lower floor."

Scrambling, Morgan nodded and rushed to fulfill the request.

"JJ, I've already began inquiries on how the hell he got in," Hotch began.

In a dead voice, JJ looked at Hotch and stated, "He's a respected New Orleans Police Detective, Hotch. That's how he got in."

"It doesn't matter, Bella. I'm going to handle it," Rossi said, wrapping an arm around her to guide her to the elevator.

"Do you guys want me to come with you and take care of Henry?" Garcia offered.

"Mama Rossi will be there," JJ said absently, walking beside Rossi. Stopping suddenly and clutching the baby, JJ's eyes widened. Looking at David, she whispered frantically, "Oh, God! David! What if will has gone to the cabin to try and hurt Mama!"

"Bella, NO!" David said forcefully. "Mama is perfectly safe. Eddie's with her and trust me, no one will get past him. We'll call her on the way home, just to put your fear to bed on that, okay?"

Stepping into the elevator, JJ noticed Hotch and Gideon accompany them, forming a rough circle around her family. They were scared for her, too. This was bad.

Watching JJ and Rossi from the corner of his eye, Gideon was floored by the changes that had taken place in just a short amount of time. JJ had become a protective mama bear…ready to defend her offspring at a moment's notice. Rossi had become a loving, loyal, dedicated family man, intent on keeping everyone safe. And they relied on each other. It was evident. It was balanced. And, he had to admit, it was beautiful. Smiling gently, Jason Gideon now firmly believed that the legendary David Rossi just might have gotten what he finally needed. A wife and children to grow old with and love.


	87. Chapter 87

**_Author's Note: I need to apologize for my lack of consistent updates to my stories. Once again, my health is getting the better of me. I will do my best to give you all some sort of update every few days. That is my new reality and my new goal. Please be patient with me. And keep reading! There are more twists and turns to navigate in this story! Please read and review. The opinions of the reader mean the world to me! And if anybody has any one shot ideas for me…I'd love some help! As ever I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 87**

As they stepped off the elevator, they all noticed that Morgan had pulled the SUV as close as possible to the door. Noting the armed security guards stationed around the parking level, his eyes met Hotch.

"Couldn't be too careful," Hotch murmured. "I wanted reinforcement, just in case."

"Thanks," Rossi said softly. Taking Henry from Jennifer's still shaking arms, he quickly loaded his son into his car seat. Noticing those heavy blue eyes, so ready for their afternoon nap, David smiled gently for a moment at the baby, thanking God that his son would have no memory of this horrible afternoon. Turning, he gently, pulled Jennifer into the front passenger seat, fastening her seatbelt for her, knowing that her mind was revisiting over and over again the harrowing events of the last hour and a half. Pausing to kiss her forehead gently, he murmured before gently closing her car door, "We'll be going soon, Bella."

Turning to face Hotch, Gideon and Morgan, Hotch stated, "You'll have a tail of two cars until you get back to the farm. I assume your security will take over from there."

Nodding, Rossi agreed, "They will. Thank you, Hotch."

"You'd do that and more for me," Hotch quietly admitted.

"How about I just follow you out to the cabin?" Gideon asked.

"I appreciate the offer, Gid. Really, man, I do. But, I think a visit later this evening would be better. I need to take care of my family right now. ALL my family. I'm going to need some time to do that."

Gideon nodded knowingly. "Just remember what we talked about, Dave. There's a hell of a lot at stake here. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I won't, Gid. But I'll do what needs to be done," Rossi quietly told him. Nodding to the group at large, Rossi calmly walked to the driver's side and got in. Starting the SUV, he quickly backed out of the parking garage, noting his tails and silently appreciating his young one-time protégée's intelligence.

Taking Jennifer's fragile bruised hand in his, Dave glanced at his pale wife.

"What were Hotch and Gideon saying to you back there?" asked JJ emotionlessly.

David debating telling her a white lie to make her feel better. But, then, he realized the time for lies of any kind between he and his wife was long past. "They were telling me not to make an unwise decision and kill Will myself."

Looking over at her husband, JJ whispered, "You'd do it to, wouldn't you?"

Staring at the road ahead, Rossi nodded without looking at her, unable to meet her eyes…afraid of the repulsion he might see. "Yes, Bella," he nodded, "I would. There isn't anything I won't do to keep you and the children safe and if that means killing a man. So be it. I've come to the end of my patience where it concerns people threatening my family's safety and happiness."

Squeezing his hand lightly, JJ stared out the window as the scenery passed in a blur. "I believe you, David," she whispered, sighing as she continued, "but you can't jeopardize yourself or our life together with the kids."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Bella," David said roughly. "I am not the primary concern here. You. My children. You are all that matters."

"I can't believe I would ever hear these words out of my own mouth, but, when I looked up this afternoon and saw Will standing there…trying to do…I just wanted him dead. Gone. I wanted him out of our lives and I knew he never would be."

Pulling her closer to him across the seat, Dave said in a quietly reassuring voice, "Yes, he will be, Bella. Today was the end game. I can promise you that, sweetheart. You'll never see that bastard again. I'm going to take care of this. It's over, as of today."

Tightening her lips, JJ looked at the man she loved. "You said that before."

Closing his eyes against the truth of that accusation, David nodded. "I know," he whispered, opening his eyes to stare at the road ahead again.

"David?" JJ said quietly.

"Yes, bella?" David responded, almost afraid of what she would say to him next.

"Today I believe you. He threatened our son. I mean he REALLY threatened our baby boy," JJ whispered glancing behind her to where Henry sat sleeping in his carseat.

Tightening his hands on the wheel, David remained silent as he heard his wife whisper, "I know you won't let that pass. Do what you have to do but, end this. I'm fairly certain you can make that happen."

"I will, Bella," David said hoarsely.

"Since this nightmare began, I've lived in fear. I don't know how much longer I can do that. I'm so scared we'll never be able to say it's over."

"It will be over by tonight, Bella. But, this afternoon, we have to take care of some things. I hate to do this to you now, honey….but some things are going to have to happen this afternoon and they're going to happen fairly quickly."

"What are you talking about, Dave?" JJ whispered shakily.

Reaching inside the pocket of his suit, he reached for his cell phone and quickly dialed Eddie.

JJ listened as David spoke.

"Eduardo, I don't have time to go into a lot of explanations right now. I need for you to follow directions and not ask any questions. Call Salvatore. Tell him that I want the top six in my dining room in two hours. And, tell Mama to get ready to explain to Jennifer what is going to happen. I want triple protection around the cabin. No one in and no one out except the top six. Make them visible."

"What the hell happened, Dave?" JJ heard Eddie ask over the silence in the vehicle

Glancing at his wife, whose eyes have never left him during the entire call, Dave replied, "Franco Morrelli failed in his mission and I haven't decided if I'm signing his death warrant yet. I'm counting on the top six to help me decide. We'll speak when I get home."

Hanging up the phone, Dave glanced back at Jennifer. "Listen to me, honey. When we get home, things are going to move quickly. You're going to see the house under armed guard and Mama is going to explain how this meeting will come down, okay?"

"No, Dave," JJ began, a little hysterically, "Nothing is "okay" about this! Armed guard?"

"It's for our protection. JJ, we've been threatened and I think this might to a bit deeper than just Will LaMontagne. Mama will prepare you, sweetheart," Dave said calmly.

"Prepare me for what!?" JJ asked frantically.

"For the meeting that is going to be held in our formal dining room. Jennifer, this afternoon, you are going to meet the heads of the top six Italian families on the Eastern Seaboard. You're going to meet the various heads of La Familia."


	88. Chapter 88

**_Author's Note: Hello, readers! Had my MRI today...so, we're hoping we'll know what's wrong soon! But...hopefully, my writing schedule will get back to normal soon. Until then, please read and review (or PM). Hearing from my readers gives me such a boost! Anyone with any ideas...please send them along! Thanks again for your patience and dedication! As always, I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its characters._**

**Chapter 88**

"David, you're telling me that…."

"What I'm telling you is that the men who answer directly to me will meet my wife. All of them are going to find out this afternoon exactly why I'm prepared to go to war. Having you or my children hurt or disrespected in any way is not the way of things. Someone in our familia needs a lesson. That is what this meeting is about."

Shaking her head back and forth, JJ clenched her hands in her lap. "NO! Not in my house! And not today! God, David! Please not today! I can't handle it!" JJ sobbed.

Grabbing her hands with one of his in a firm hold, David calmly said, "JJ, it has to be today. It's gone on too long already." Licking his lips and drawing a deep breath, David attempted to explain, "Try and understand, sweetheart, my honor is defined by my ability to defend my wife and family against any threat. To protect what is mine. You and Henry are MINE! I can not allow this to extend any further or longer. You can't ask me to do that, love! You were right earlier when you said this had gone on too long. It has. Now, I have to put plans into motion. This is how I accomplish that. I've made you a promise. This afternoon, I intent to keep it!"

Pulling into the driveway, JJ stared ahead in shock. From her mailbox to her front door, their were armed guards. "Good God," JJ whispered, "Exactly how many men do you have protecting the house, David?"

Meeting her gaze levelly, David answered plainly. "About thirty."

"Have they always been here and I've not known it," she whispered, looking around.

"No, Bella. I put them here as soon as word got to me that LaMontagne had gotten to you this morning," Dave answered.

Seeing Mama and Eddie standing on the wraparound porch, JJ gasped as she noticed Eddie was visibly carrying his weapon. Grasping David's arm as he would have opened his car door, JJ whispered, "David, Eddie is wearing a gun! In the house! Is my baby in danger by going in there?"

Shaking his head, David quietly assured her, "No, honey. No. Henry and you are safer now than you ever were before." Opening his car door, he quickly went around to help Jennifer out as Eddie moved to get the baby.

Moving quickly into the house and into the living room, JJ looked around. Wondering if this was the same house she'd left just a few hours earlier.

Seeing the frantic look on her daughter's face, Mama took one of JJ's cold hands in hers as she said, "You okay, yes?"

"No, mama! NO! I'm not okay!" JJ said, looking at the woman with slightly dazed eyes.

"You WILL be," Mama assured her promptly, smoothing JJ's hair back from her bruised cheek.

"David says this will end today. But I don't know, mama," JJ said shakily. "He's talking about some kind of meeting and…"

"I think you need to trust in your husband, bambina. I know of this meeting. I help you," Mama told her, drawing the woman to her.

"Speaking of the meeting, Davie. Everything is a go. I can tell you, though, Franco Morrelli was not thrilled with his invitation."

Taking his son from Eddie's sturdy arms, David shrugged. "I'm not concerned in any way about Franco's level of comfort regarding anything."

Looking at Jennifer closely, Mama ordered, "You come with me now, bambina. You must rest for a bit. We go sit on deck at back of house. Is private. We go enjoy sun while it out, yes?"

Nodding, JJ allowed herself to be pulled in her mother-in-law's wake. Smiling at her son as she passed David, he whispered, "It's going to be fine, Bella. You have my word, Cara Mia. I love you."

"I love you, too, David," JJ said unsteadily. "But, I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take."

Nodding once, David fought the frown he wanted to display. She sounded so defeated. "Go with Mama, angel. Let her at least try and make some sense of this for you, baby."

Nodding, JJ followed Mama to the back deck. Lowering her body into the swing beside the older woman, they swung in silence for a few moments. Finally, JJ whispered, "David said you'd tell me how to get through this, Mama."

Nodding, Mama reached a veined hand over to cover hers. "Angel, you about to meet with some of nation's most powerful men. Between the six, they rule twenty-nine different families with various branches beneath even that. But you need to understand that my Davie…YOUR Davie…he rule them all. He is more powerful than any one of them. He rule them all. They show up at his very command. Instantly. No argument. They cross David and they stand to lose everything. Because of this…my bambina, YOU are the most respected and revered woman in La Familia. At your smallest whim…any of these men will move the heaven and the earth for YOU. You are to be treated with the respect and honor due the Rossi name. You understand, yes?"

"I think so," JJ whispered. "But, Mama…I'm nobody."

"No, my child. You are everything. Because you are the wife of the head of La Familia. You MUST understand this before you meet these men, daughter."

"Why, Mama? Why do I have to even be involved in this? I love David…but this life…all this," JJ said, gesturing at the armed guards patrolling the property, "This isn't who I am."

"This," Mama said, nodding around, "is temporary. But, child, you are David's wife. This is great honor. I know that you not understand yet…but you will. Jennifer, the men you will meet ARE men of honor…just like my David. He demands their presence today to allow them to pay respect to the most influential woman in La Familia. This is very important. For you and for the bambinos. Davie is making it known that he claims you both and that we will tolerate nothing less than their total dedication to both of you. Cara, you don't even have to speak to them unless you choose. A polite nod or response is all that is truly necessary. But they ARE good men. I saw most of them grow up next to my Davie. A couple are older. But in any case, I know they would all die protecting not only La Familia, but our own personal family as well."

"I hope you're right, Mama," JJ whispered, staring toward the pond.

"I KNOW I am right, Angel. Now," Mama commanded, rising, "Come. You have few minutes to lie down and rest. Then I tell you how this will work and more about the men."


	89. Chapter 89

**_Author's Note: Here's the next installment to our ongoing saga. I hope you enjoy it! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds and hope you enjoy the story enough to drop us a review or PM to let us know your thoughts! Thanks!!_**

**Chapter 89**

As David watched his mother escort his pale wife to the back deck, he nodded toward his study. "We need to talk, Eddie." Carrying Henry confidently against his wide chest, David strode into his dark paneled study. Dropping into the chair behind his desk and bouncing Henry on his stomach, David stared over at his long-time friend. "I've made a decision, Eddie. And, I'm not sure how particularly popular it's going to be," David began.

"What's that?" Eddie asked cautiously, knowing David Rossi never did anything without carefully weighting his options.

"I believe our association with Franco and his family may have reached an end," David told him flatly, absently wiping the drool from Henry's teething mouth.

Staring at Rossi for a moment, Eddie slowly said, "You know I'll support you at all costs, Davie. Always have, always will. But, brother, you once told me to make sure I always had my eyes on your back and I feel like I need to tell you, if Franco is removed from La Familia, we're gonna experience some weak links. You know there will be a power play for the position. Are we prepared for that?"

"We'll have to get prepared," David returned flatly. "We both know, Eddie, somebody is always gunning for the top. But, if Morelli is this far gone to where he'd put my family in danger….I can't have him with us. There's no way I can allow what happened to Jennifer today to pass with no retribution to the family ultimately responsible. I won't. I shouldn't have allowed him the leeway I have this far. But, out of respect for Gino and all the opportunities he gave me, I did. That made me weak. A man in my position can't afford to be weak. And, I sure the hell can't appear that way to the other men. I'd be putting Jennifer and the children in even more danger. We both know that I'm not willing to do that. This ends today."

"You aren't weak, Davie. I know why you did what you did," Eddie told his long time friend softly.

"Perhaps not, but, I made a weak choice. I won't do it again. Eddie, you didn't see my woman after…what he did….she was terrified. Is STILL terrified. For me, herself and our kids. And that's on my head! Mine! He threatened my son, Eddie. Told Jen that he'd use him to get to me. Christ! I should have killed that son of a bitch the first time around and been done with it!" Looking down at his baby boy contentedly sitting in his lap chewing on his tie, David tenderly stroked his boy's blonde hair. "Before this baby was even born, that man tried to kill him. If I'd known…My boy deserves to know that he'll never have to deal with that bastard in his lifetime. He deserves what I never had, Eddie. Christ, that monster tried to rape my wife, broke her ribs, and God only knows what other horrors that I don't even know about! Now, I have to end it!"

"Davie, you're doing the best you can," Eddie tried to soothe his agitated friend. "We'll make the bastard pay! In spades!"

"No. Not until that bastard is dead. For the last forty-eight hours all I've done is brought turmoil into my wife's life. I've put my pregnant wife in a position that she doesn't want and isn't prepared to handle. She has no idea how to cope with any of this! And, who in the hell can blame her?" David asked, rubbing his son's back as he began to fuss.

"Mama will get through to her, Davie. She'll make her understand," Eddie said confidently. "You know Mama. She won't stop until she knows Jen is okay. That woman loves that girl like a daughter. Never thought I'd get to see Mama Rossi love one of your wives, but this one…"

"This one is my heart, Eddie. Without her, I die," Rossi told his friend with a note of finality. "Which is why this ends tonight. The woman I love more than my own life is caught in a living hell and it won't stand. LaMontagne's time is up. And, so is Franco Morelli's."

Unlocking the bottom drawer of his desk, Rossi drew out two sets of small binders. Handing them to Eddie, David muttered, "Let's get started."

Accepting the black leather binders, Eddie pulled a pen from his suit coat as he began making notations as Rossi dictated how he wanted the meeting to be conducted as he rose and walked a fussy Henry around the room.

After several minutes of making notes, Eddie looked up and said, "How do you want me to describe the reason of this unexpected meeting, Davie? What do I tell them it's about?"

Looking down at the now peacefully sleeping baby held securely in his arms, David looked up to face Eddie. "Family honor, Eduardo. You tell them this meeting is about family honor."


	90. Chapter 90

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the posting delay. Still having large health problems. So, without further adieu, here's the next installment. I hope you all enjoy it and continue our journey with us. Please read and review and/or PM. We love hearing from all of you! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 90**

Several minutes later, Mama walked with JJ into her bedroom. Helping the woman that she considered a daughter onto the bed, Mama stroked her injured face. "Bastardo," she growled. "If I ever see this man again, I kill him myself."

Eyes filling with tears, JJ shook her head. "Mama, I feel like everything is spinning out of control. The world is just turning and turning and I'm standing in the middle trying to find a stable place to stand."

"You stand in your husband's arms, Cara. They are secure. This family is secure. We all fight together," Mama said with quiet strength. "I've been you before, Cara. David, he took care of it. He'll take care of things this time, too."

"I hate feeling this weak. I am not this woman, Mama. It won't stop! The flashbacks and now this,," JJ said, fighting the tears and feeling her body tense.

"You aren't weak, daughter. What you are is woman who has been through horrible thing. You expecting baby! You emotional…more now than ever. You are strong. YOU are ROSSI," said Mama implacably.

Smiling weakly, JJ replied, "And, you, Mama Rossi, are as much a tyrant as your son when you want to be."

"Where do you think he learned it, my angel?" Mama smiled.

Sighing tiredly, JJ looked at Mama. "You're gonna have to tell me how to do this, Mama."

"You have time to rest, child. Then we talk," Mama said quietly, smoothing back the hair from JJ's forehead.

"I won't be able to rest until I know what I'm facing and what to expect. If I have a plan…some control…maybe I can get through this," JJ whispered.

"You WILL get through this. It will be much like any other business meeting and you'll only be expected to stay for the introduction to La Familia."

"Do you really think I can pull this off, Mama?" JJ asked uncertainly.

"Child, you have shown me time and again how strong you are. You fought to survive that monster's abuse. You kept the bambino safe until my Davie found you. You survived the kidnapping of your child. This," Mama said, gesturing around, "is nothing compared to what you have lived through. And, more importantly, NOW you are not alone. You have David on your side. My son will not let you fail."

"Okay, Mama, tell me what I need to know. If I have to do this, I want to know everything you can tell me. Preparedness, I have found, is a necessity when dealing with an unknown situation. I want this to be as drama free as we can make it. I've caused enough turmoil for this family."

"You have caused NOTHING, Jennifer. Nothing. Don't ever think that! You brought light to my David's eyes. You and the bambino. He was a shell, angel…just a shell. We can't change what happened to you. But, from this point forward we can control our responses. You do it every day in your job. Do it today. It is no different, my child," Mama told her gently.

Nodding, JJ raised her chin and drew her shoulders back as she sat up on the bed. "Tell me the details, Mama. Tell me what I must do. Tell me how to make David proud that he decided to marry me," JJ said softly.

"Ah, my child, it is my son that wishes to make you proud to call him husband. But, I understand. We will start with the mundane. Your dress for the introduction should be tastefully elegant. Expensive and discreet. Davie will more than likely be wearing a formal suit. Although, my son has never needed to wear a suit to gain the appearance of authority. You will not be defined by your clothing but, as with many things, it adds to the illusion. You will wear your wedding ring and whatever other items David has given you that are Rossi heirlooms. I have a strand of pearls that Gino Morelli gave me many years ago that once belonged to his sainted grandmother that I would like for you to wear. I'll send Eddie for them. Every man in the room will understand your importance to this family then. There will be no question of your power."

"What do you mean, Mama?" JJ asked quizzically.

"Every man will recognize these pearls…Gino's grandmother was a legendary lady. And, as a former head of La Familia, well, Gino, he was one of a kind," Mama said wistfully.

"Mama," JJ asked with narrowed eyes, "Are you telling me that you and Gino Morelli were once involved?"

"Another story for another time, my angel. Today, we still have much work to do."

Nodding, JJ said, "I'm listening mama."

The six men you need to know about are Rudy Nava. He leads the Nava, Lombardi, Calavetti, Gravago, Cosimo, and Norrio families. Rudy is good boy. Raised by good people with values. Then there is Tony Calabria. He leads the Calabria, Esposito, DiMare, Ricci, Gallo and Sunruo families."

"Tony Calabria? It sounds so familiar," JJ wondered.

"That is because you were at a wedding for his niece a few months ago. You met him then," Mama told her.

"Ah," JJ said.

The other men are Cal Nicasa. He leads the Nicasa, Ragni, Busato, Delfino, Limari and Sinoto families. There is Ben DiLuca. He leads the Luca, Romagna, Epifano, Trovato, and Framalgia families. There is Franco Morelli. He was Gino's son. Though not near the man his father was. He leads the Morelli, Mancini, Catone, Granza, and Lopenzi families. And the there's Sal Tutoro…he oversees all the familia for David…along with Eddie. They are his right and left hands."

"Okay, that's a lot of names, Mama," JJ said nervously.

"It will all come in time child. You won't be expected to sit in on the actual meeting. Know that whoever sits closest to David in the meeting holds the most power. Whoever sits across from him holds secondary power. The dining room will be completely organized. Wherever David sits, Sal will be on his left and Eddie will be on his right. When you take your seat, you will sit between Eddie and David. This seat is the most protected seat within our home."

"But I won't have to stay? Right, mama?" JJ asked again.

"No, child. David would never put you through that. This I positive of. He only wants these men to see your face and understand your absolute importance to him regarding the choices he makes. Henry will be with us, too." At the look on JJ's face, Mama rushed on, "Only for a few moments, bambina. I promise you. But these men must see the boy. He must be claimed as Rossi. Formally. It must be done, angel."

Swallowing convulsively, JJ nodded. "Only for a moment."

Nodding, Mama continued, "Now, Angel, none of these men will adresss you until you look at them. They will not shake your hand unless you extend yours first. They are old world. This is how it is done. They will never presume any sort of contact with the wife of the head of La Familia without her nod, nor without Davie's presence in the room."

"Is it like this for all the women in La Familia?" JJ asked.

"There are many women in La Familia that hold positions of power. But none equates to ours, Angel. No other. You have the heart of the head. You have the power to influence untold numbers. Up until now, David insured that the best leader's wife held the highest position of power. But, you, angel, are completely different."

"Caesar's wife is above reproach…" Jennifer murmured.

Nodding and smiling grimly, Mama agreed. "Yes, bambina, this is true. You and I, we are in a class alone."

"Sounds like public relations to me, Mama. That I ought to be able to do," JJ said hopefully.

"Yes, daughter, it is that. But it goes far, far deeper. These men that you will meet control some of the heaviest business dealings in the nation. My David, he knows things that could cause Wall Street to crumble overnight….his mere word could cause entire divisions to redirect assets to other parts of the world. His power is vast, Jennifer. These men will now know you can influence those very decisions and you will be viewed with wariness. They will do whatever it takes to make you happy which in turn, will make my son happy."

"Mama, you don't need me for this! You've been doing it for years. You know what you are doing. Perhaps, we should leave things as they are," JJ suggested, grabbing Mama's hand.

Mama Rossi shook her head firmly. "I will be by your side, bambina. But YOU are now the female leader in La Familia. And, I, for one, could not be more relieved to see a more capable woman in charge."


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

An hour later, David Rossi climbed the stairs of his home with a sleeping Henry in his arms. Walking into the nursery, David laid his child gently down into the crib and pulled the soft blue baby blanket over his still form. Grabbing the baby monitor, David quickly passed through the connecting bathroom into his and his wife's bedroom.

Finding his wife standing in front of their dresser clad in a deep purple suit with matching heels, he watched as she checked her elegant upswept hair in the mirror, her makeup artfully covering the marks LaMontagne had left on her. Watching as she reached for a familiar deep red velvet box, he saw her pull open the box to reveal the elegant aged pearls that Gino Morelli had given his mother so many years ago. The fact that his wife touched those treasures spoke volumes about the love his mother felt for the woman in front of him.

Stepping behind her, he felt her momentarily stiffen. "Bella, let me help you with those," David said softly.

"Thanks," JJ whispered, handing him the strand with nerveless fingers. Standing still as he strung the rope of jewels around her neck, she felt as he fastened the clasp. Slipping his hands around her shoulders to pull her back against him, he whispered against her temple, "You look beautiful, Cara Mia."

Shaking her head, JJ met her husband's dark eyes in the mirror and tried to smile. "I don't feel beautiful today, David. I feel tired and confused. And, I'm really sick of those emotions."

Bending to press a gentle kiss to the side of her elegant neck, David murmured, "Bella, I promise you, after this is over today, you and I and Henry will curl up in that king-size bed over there and hide from the world for a while."

Staring at him in the mirror, JJ eyed her husband. "You promise me that this ends today? That I won't have to fear Will again. That our son won't have to fear that man?"

Turning her in his arms, David stared down into JJ's eyes. "Jennifer, I guarantee it ends this afternoon."

Nodding, JJ looked away. "This family thing, David. It won't ever end, will it?" she asked despondently.

Swallowing at the sheer pain that laced its way through her words, David spoke carefully. "I could walk away, Jennifer. I would walk away for you. If that's what you demand then that's what I'll do."

"But you don't want to," JJ said quietly.

"It isn't a matter of want, Jen. It's a matter of what I feel is my duty…Walking away would mean that a part of me would give up on the very things that make me who I am. Almost as though I'd be betraying myself. It would feel like denying my own code of ethics. I'm not a bad man, Jennifer. I lead this familia honorably. But there isn't anything that I won't do for you. So if you say to walk, then that's what I'll do."

Shaking her head sadly, she looked into his concerned eyes. "No," she said softly, "No. I can't ask you to change who or what you are. You wouldn't be who I loved then. I just…I'm trying to wrap my mind around all of this. I can barely grasp the power you hold. It stuns me. It scares me, David."

"Listen to me, Bella," he said, bending to kiss her softly. "I'm just a man. Yes, I wield some power. But when I climb into bed with you at night, I'm nothing other than your husband. When I hold our son or touch your belly, I'm only a daddy. I am Sofia Rossi's son and Gino Morelli's handpicked successor. ALL of those things make me who I am. But at the very end of a long hard day, I'm the man who is always going to hold you safe in his arms and tell you that you are the most wonderful thing in my world. Without you…none of the rest would be here…Those are the things that won't EVER change. My love for you and our children. My willingness to do ANYTHING to give you what you want…what you all deserve."

Nodding, as tears streaked down her pale cheeks, Rossi softly traced his thumbs down the tear tracks. "Bella-," he said hoarsely, voice cracking.

Faltering a little, JJ slid a fragile hand up David's chest. "David, everything we have together…it is real, isn't it? It's ours, isn't it?"

Nodding, David knew what she was trying to ask him. How very hard she was trying not to insult him. "It's ours, Cara. There was never any pretense when I told you that I was in love with you and wanted to marry you. Everything that I have…that I own, it's MINE. La Familia has no claim to any of it. I decided very early on, that I did not want to be tempted by greed. So, I worked very hard from very early on to be independently wealthy. I'm a rich man. A very rich man. But, I did it. Not the family. Too many that I had watched had fallen prey to the lure of easily made money. I refused. It's what causes families to cross over into the darkness. I wanted my family to be in the light. And in the light is where the Rossis will stay. La Familia IS legitimate…but none of my wealth is from their enterprises."

"Thank you for telling me, David," JJ whispered, relieved.

"You have a right to know everything, Bella. You should have known everything from the beginning. You never, ever need to thank me. Not after what I've put you through," David whispered in a raw tone, trailing a gentle hand along her bruised cheek.

"I love you, David," JJ said, pressing her head to his chest.

"I know, Bella. I love you, too," David said, hearing Mama and Eddie's voices downstairs. Cupping her head, David pressed his forehead to hers. "I know you have more questions…more concerns. But right now, we have to finish this."

Clutching at his forearms, JJ nodded. "I can do this as long as it's us together."

Pressing his lips to hers once more, he whispered, "Trust me, Bella, I'm never going anywhere without you. You and our children," he continued, drifting a hand down to cover the small bulge of their daughter, "you're my world. Nothing has ever meant more to me. Nothing even compares. It's time for La Familia to know that, too."


	92. Chapter 92

**_Author's Note: Hope ya'll like the next installment. Sorry it took so long to bring to the viewers. Please drop a PM or review to let us know what you think and by all means please keep reading! Thanks to everybody who is sticking with us! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 92**

Drawing away from her husband, JJ nodded. "I understand," she whispered. "I need to check on Henry…get him changed for this. He won't have to stay long?"

"Absolutely not. Only long enough to make the introductions and my point, Bella. But, I just laid him down, sweetheart. He's out. Why don't you…" Rossi said quietly.

Cutting him off with a shake of her head, JJ murmured, "I just want to look at him. I won't wake him until I have to. I just need to be with him."

"I understand. Why don't you go sit with him while I get changed, Angel?" David whispered, acknowledging to himself the desire to keep her baby safe. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, David nodded toward the connecting door to the nursery. "Go on, amore mio. I'll find you when I finish in here."

Nodding, JJ walked the short distance to the door. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she whispered, "I love you, Dave. More than anything. Nothing is ever going to change that." Continuing through the connecting bathroom, David felt the tenseness slide from his body. His angel still had faith in him. He could see it shining in her bright blue eyes when she looked at him. And there was no way that he was going to allow that look to fade. Not today. Not any day from this one forward. Whispering, "Sei tutta la mia vita, Bella." And she was…she was his everything and damn if he'd allow her to be injured one more time because of his decisions.

Moving to his closet, David pulled out his "serious" suit. Dark black, David knew the color would suit his mood. Throwing the outfit across the bed, he quickly stripped. Replacing his jeans and shirt with the clothes from the bed, he sighed as he knotted his tie. He hated these meetings…none more than this one. This was a precarious ledge he straddled. The orders that he was going to give were non-negotiable. They would be followed. But, he also understood that perhaps, not everyone would agree. What no one realized however, was that before the evening was over, anyone who stood in his way, would agree. Or they would be looking for a position within another familia. The time for games had ended.

Walking to the dresser, David opened a small drawer and pulled out a plain white box. A box containing the second most important piece of jewelry he owned. The first was his wedding ring. The symbol of his love for his wife, and always closest to his heart. The second, though, was located in the plain box he held in the palm of his hand. He only wore them for "official" familia activities…meetings, weddings, funerals…but that didn't mean that they were less important. Far from it. Peering down, he looked at the well-used pair of plain silver cufflinks engraved with the initials GM. Attaching one to his sleeve, he stared into the mirror and thought of the prior owner to the jewelry he attached to his shirt. Gino Morelli. David's stomach clenched at the thought of what he had to do. He knew that he was about to order the destruction of the life of the son of the only man who'd ever been a "true" father to him. The man who had taken the time to teach him HOW to be a man. Such a pity he couldn't do that for the son of his blood. Franco was on borrowed time. His only comfort was the knowledge the Gino Morelli would have done the same thing. Gino had always said the that TRUE family was thicker than mere blood. And, never, David thought, had the man spoken truer words.

Hearing a soft tap at the bedroom door, David crossed the room quickly to open it…not wanting to attract Jennifer's attention. Finding Eddie at the other side, he listened as the other man whispered, "Davie, security just called. Rudy has just entered the property."

"Give him the basic details, Eddie. If anybody at this meeting will understand this besides you, me and Sallie, it's Rudy. Jen and I still need to wake the baby and dress him. We'll be down shortly. I want to do this as smoothly as possible and get Jennifer and my son the hell out of that room."

Nodding, Eddie agreed, "Sounds good to me. She's been through enough today."

"Yeah and I think that might be the understatement of the year," Dave said with a sarcastic smile.

"Don't be an asshole," Eddie grumbled, turning back toward the stairs. "I love her, too. And, she's the absolute first one of any of your wives I would EVER say that about. I'll fill in Rudy."

Watching his friend amble back down the staircase, David thanked his lucky stars that there were at least a few people left in the world he could trust absolutely. Eddie was one of those people. Now, as he closed the bedroom door again, it was time to make his wife understand that the time had come. Shit, he hated this. But, the time for waiting was over. Only action would suffice now, he decreed to himself as he walked toward the connecting door to the nursery.


	93. Chapter 93

**Author's Note: I hope you will all understand when I tell you that my updates will continue to be quite sporadic for the foreseeable future. I will try to update all my stories between once and twice a week. All of them will be continuing but I ask for your patience while we get my medicines regulated and decide on a treatment course. I do love to provide you with quality material and that is taking a bit longer than I expected. Anyway, here is the next installment to the story. Hope you like it. Please read, review and/or PM me and let me know your thoughts. Thank you for your continued and prolonged support! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 93**

Walking into the nursery, David found his wife leaning over the crib staring at their son.

"He's so innocent," she whispered. "I don't want him touched by all this evil in the world."

"He won't be, Ciccina," David said quietly.

"Ciccina? That's a new one," JJ smiled.

"It means darling, sweetheart," David said, kissing her uninjured temple.

"Once this is all over, I need Italian lessons," JJ murmured.

"I'll teach you anything you want to know. Maybe once Marina gets here, we should make a family trip. Get away from all this crap," David suggested.

Covering her belly with one gentle hand, Jennifer whispered, "That sounds nice." Feeling his hand cover her small hand resting atop the small bulge of their child, JJ said softly, "While I was in here thinking, I'm pretty sure I came up with a middle name for our daughter….if you agree to it, that is."

"I'll do anything to make you happy, Bella. What is it?" David asked, squeezing her hand.

"Sofia. Marina Sofia Rossi." JJ replied.

"You want to name our little girl after my mother?" David asked, awed.

Nodding against his chest, JJ turned in his arms. "I do now. Your mother may be one of the smartest, most capable women I've ever met. If our daughter gets just a little of her character, she'll be a lucky little girl."

Smiling, David asked, "Do you know what the name Sofia means, Angel?"

Shaking her head, JJ whispered, looking up into her husband's happy eyes, "Tell me."

"Sofia in Italian translates into wisdom. I think that is the best gift we could give any of our children."

"I think you're right," JJ said, turning again to view their son. "We need to wake him and get him dressed. I picked out that outfit," she said, pointing at the little pants and vest set on the rocker. "Is that okay?" she asked.

"Perfect," David smiled, picking up the little clothes. "You go sit down and rest, Bella. I've got this."

Lowering herself into the rocker, JJ watched as David tickled their boy awake, changed his diaper and proceeded to dress him. "You're so good at that," JJ smiled.

"I've gotten lots of practice since you brought me this little miracle," David murmured, cuddling his son to his chest. "He's one of the best gifts I've ever received, Jennifer. Nothing is more important to me than you and my kids. Please believe that."

"I do, David. I do," JJ said with a surety that David hadn't heard before in a very long time.

"You ready to do this, my love?" David asked, holding his son closer and reaching his other hand for his wife.

"I'll always be ready to stand at your side, David," she told him quietly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, sweetheart," Dave told her gently.

"I ask myself the same question about you every day of my life," JJ replied meaningfully.

"Okay, Angel," he said, pulling her into his side. "Let's get this shit over with."

Walking into the hallway, they found Mama Rossi standing in a dark suit waiting for them. "Ah, there's my beautiful grandbaby," she said, rubbing his cheek as he tried to nuzzle into his daddy's suit.

"You ready, Mama?" David asked.

"I'm ready for this to end, my son! You will take care of this, yes? No more. I not want to hear of it again after tonight!"

Nodding, David pulled his family tighter against his body as he faced one of the most formidable women he'd ever known. "I'll make you the same promise that I've made my wife, Mama. This ends tonight."

Nodding sharply, Mama uttered one word. "Good."

"I feel the same way," Jennifer murmured.

"Then let's go get this finished, yes?" Mama Rossi said, leading the way down the stairs.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Seeing Eddie waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, David turned to his wife. "After this is over, you and Henry will go to Mama's house. Estrella will be waiting with security to drive you down there. I don't want you here for this, Bella."

Nodding, Jennifer silently agreed. SHE had no desire to be a part of this. As much as she knew that this meeting needed to occur, she wanted no official part in it and felt fairly confident that these "Big Six" would agree with her.

Looking at Eddie, David shifted the baby in his arms. "We ready, Eddie?"

"All are present and accounted for, Boss," Eddie nodded.

Sighing, David looked at Jennifer once more. Cupping the uninjured side of her face gently as he said, "You listen to me, Bella. When this is over, you, me and Henry are taking a vacation somewhere bright and sunny and so far away from phones, computers, faxes, and technology that we're gonna forget what that crap even is. The only thing I want you to think about after you leave that dining room is where the hell you want me to take you, okay?"

Smiling up at his dark serious eyes, JJ moved her husband's hand to her growing baby bulge. "Maybe we'd better let our daughter choose our destination. She doesn't seem to appreciate traveling right now."

Grinning widely, David nodded. "Not even here yet and she's already controlling our lives." Happily hearing his wife's giggle, David watched as a genuine smile passed her face. Mission accomplished. He hadn't wanted his woman stressed as she walked down those stairs into their formal dining room and it looked like he, with the help of his coming daughter, had succeeded.

Raising his tiny head to look at his father, Henry babbled, "Da-da, Da-da!"

"I'm here, boy," David said deeply, kissing his baby's blonde head as he snuggled his head back into the crook of David's shoulder, drooling on his suit.

"Dave, let me have him. He's messing up your suit," JJ said, beginning to reach for the baby.

Tightening his hold on the boy, David shook his head. "I don't give a damn. My baby is more comfortable like this and that's ALL that matters. His comfort…his safety….it's a point I'll be driving home to quite a few shortly." Wrapping his free arm around his wonderful wife's waist, he pulled her closer. "Okay, Cara Mia, a few short steps down these stairs and we'll be that much closer to that little break for our family. Let's do this, Angel."

Nodding, JJ joined her husband, side by side, as they walked down the stairs, followed closely by Mama Rossi. Reaching the end of the stairs, Eddie fell into step beside JJ, effectively protecting her and the baby from all sides. As they walked toward the dining room, Eddie began, "I filled in Rudy and he is righteously indignant. He said to tell you that you have his full and undivided support."

Nodding, David leaned toward JJ's ear. "Listen, honey, this is no different than any of those press conferences you've done. You know…those ones you handle with flawless flair."

"Yeah, it's just usually, I don't conduct them in my dining room, honey," JJ returned under her breath.

"Well, bambina, one thing you can say about your family of crazy Italians…we never do anything by half," Mama Rossi laughed as they reached the dining room.

Seeing the men lined up along the table, JJ turned her widened eyes to the woman who had now taken a firm place in her heart. "Gee, Mama, do you think?"


	95. Chapter 95

Author's Note: Sorry for the huge delay in this story. Hopefully, I can get back on track with my updates now that my surgery has been completed. Please read and review the next chapter and let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from all of you again. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 95

Holding her breath, JJ watched as six sets of eyes turned to meet hers as David and she stood in the doorway to their formal dining room. Listening as the chairs scraped across the polished oak floor, she instinctively sought her husband's reassuring touch, reaching out to take the free hand that wasn't supporting their son in his arms. Putting on what she hoped was her best "press face", JJ met each man's eyes in turn, finding that five among the six seemed shocked by her attendance.

Noting his wife's open but guarded expression, her face giving away no hint of her turbulent emotions, David squeezed her hand reassuringly as he said in a clear resonating voice, "Men, I believe the time for official introductions has come. Meet my beautiful wife, Jennifer, and my son, Henry Rossi. Jennifer, allow me to introduce you to the leaders of La Familia."

Hearing his father's booming voice, Henry Rossi began to squirm as he lifted his head up to look around the room. Patting his boy's back, David rubbed his back as the baby whined.

"Easy there, Little Man…daddy's here," David soothed.

Watching as Henry rubbed at his eyes with a fisted hand, JJ murmured, reaching for the baby, "I know that sign. He's about to have a temper tantrum, David. Let me take him for you."

Grinning, Dave shook his head at her before glancing at the group assembled in front of them. "Believe me, Cara, it won't be the first time this group has listened to a Rossi lose his temper. Is it boys?"

As the room erupted into quiet laughs and chuckles, JJ smiled, relieved that the tension inside the room had dissipated somewhat while her clearly sleepy son snuggled his head back into the crook of his father's neck and used his tie for a teething ring. Allowing herself to relax slightly as the sounds of the room washed over her, JJ thought that perhaps this would all work out. These were just normal men. They put their pant's on one leg at a time, just like anyone else, right? Of course they did. She decided then that she would do her best not to allow this unexpected meeting to rattle her. She simply wouldn't. These were her husband's business associates. That was ALL! And if she could keep herself convinced of that, she'd make it through this horrible day. Hearing David's voice again, she allowed herself to be pulled from her internal pep talk and return her attention to the matters at hand.

"Crisis diverted," Rossi chuckled, staring down at his now occupied child. "It would appear that you have all been saved from feeling the newest Rossi's wrath - at least for the moment." Taking a step further into the room, David urged his wife with him by tugging lightly on the hand he held encased in his own.

Moving to place his hand on the small of his wife's back, he slowly kneaded the tight muscle as he nodded toward the end of the table where a tall, graying man of about Mama Rossi's age stood. "Jennifer, this is Rudy Nava, one of Mama's oldest friends and one of my closest advisors."

Watching as the elderly man stepped forward, JJ instantly noticed that his eyes held both a warmth and compassion that couldn't be faked. Offering a sincere smile, JJ extended a hand toward the gentleman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nava."

Encasing her cold hand within his own, Rudy returned the young woman's smile. "The honor is mine, Mrs. Rossi. It's a pleasure to meet you and this handsome young man," Rudy said, reaching out to tickle the baby's chin. "Davie, your boy reminds me of my youngest grandbaby…he's about nine months now."

"Yes, it's a fun age isn't it," JJ said. "Henry just turned nine months last week."

Smiling at the child, Rudy looked up at Rossi and then to JJ. "We need to arrange a play date for these two fellows soon," Rudy suggested.

"I'd like that very much, Mr. Nava," JJ agreed, feeling comfortable with the older man.

Nodding, Rudy smiled at her. "Good! Good! But you must call me Rudy, Mrs. Rossi. Family does not stand on such formal ceremony."

"Then you must call me JJ as well," JJ replied, reaching out to pat Rudy's arm.

"Ah, I think that will work nicely," Rudy nodded, covering JJ's hand with his own.

Sending up a thankful prayer, David also made a mental note to give Eddy a raise for giving Rudy just the right information to get on his wife's good side. Seeing his wife's fear begin to ease, David let out a soft sigh of relief as his wife and one of his oldest mentors chatted quietly. His relief was short-lived however as he looked around the room and found Franco Morelli watching his wife with a look of fury. Unconsciously tightening his hand around JJ's waist, he felt her stiffen slightly and look up at him.

Smiling benignly, David watched as Rudy stepped back to resume his seat and look from his face to that of Franco Morelli. Nodding slightly to David, Rudy said quietly. "I don't want to monopolize you and your wife, Davie. We'll talk privately later. I know you have more business you wish to attend to." "Just know, you have my full and undivided support," he added loudly enough for the other men in the room to hear and sending a pointed look at Franco.

"Thank you, Rudy. As always, your friendship and advice is always highly valued," David said before urging his wife down the table.

Shifting Henry in his arms, David said calmly, "Jennifer, standing next to Rudy is Cal Nicasa. He's been with the family for about seven years. Ben Luca is beside Cal and Ben has been around since God was a boy, haven't you Ben?"

As both men stepped forward, JJ drew a deep breath. Shaking both men's hands, neither said anything more than a polite, "Welcome to the family."

Meeting Franco Morelli's dark angry eyes, Rossi said calmly, "Jennifer, next is Franco Morelli."

Stepping instantly forward, Franco watched as JJ extended her hand. As he took her cold hand in his, Franco smiled coldly, saying, "I regret we haven't met before now, Mrs. Rossi."

Wrapping a protective arm around his wife, David tried to be casual as he drew her from Morelli's grip. Keeping her body firmly against his, David explained tightly to JJ, "Jennifer, Franco's father was a dear friend to our family and the reason that I'm a part of La Familia today."

Nodding, JJ looked up at her husband, instantly knowing that something wasn't right between him and Mr. Morelli.

Moving her quickly down the table to the last gentleman standing, she felt him relax his hold on her as he nodded to the man in front of them. "Jennifer, I believe you remember Tony Calabria from the family wedding a few months ago."

"Of course," JJ said, offering Tony a genuine smile. "It's nice to see you." Grasping his hand warmly, JJ asked, "How is your niece doing in her new home, Mr. Calabria?"

"Oh, Mrs. Rossi, I, like Rudy, insist we not stand on ceremony. You must call me Tony. And she is doing quite well…still training her new husband though," Tony laughed.

"Ah, I know that feeling well. And, I insist you call me JJ, as well."

Allowing JJ to finish her short conversation with Tony, David waited. Seeing them finish, David looked at his wife. "And these, Jennifer," he announced in a voice meant to be heard by all, "are the men of La Familia."


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Slightly overwhelmed, JJ looked at the men standing around her dining room table and for just a moment thought she could feel the hum of power radiating through the room. She knew she had to remember Mama's advice from earlier, though. Show no fear. Be confident. As of this moment, she was the reigning woman of this family…whether she liked or approved of it or not. Contrary to the feelings she had about her husband's "business associates", one thing was certain. She would not shame the man she loved by acting like a fearful child. She was a seasoned agent with the FBI. She had faced down the lowest dregs of society. She would not act like a fearful child. This was HER home. These men were now on HER turf.

Drawing a deep breath and placing a serene smile on her lips, she slowly met the eyes of each man in the room. In the eyes of some, she saw kindness and respect. In the eyes of others, she saw a wary caution. But, in the eyes of one, she saw a coldly ruthless stare. Franco Morrelli had eyes like death. Vacant orbs stared back at her as she looked at him and she felt a chill run up her spine. In those brief moments, Jennifer Rossi knew without doubt this man was no ally to her husband. She could only hope he realized it as well.

"It's an honor to meet you all," Jennifer said confidently, taking comfort and strength from the feel of David's strong hand stroking her back, urging her toward the head of their table.

Smiling at Eddie as he held her chair out for her, Jennifer quickly lowered her body into her seat and breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as David and Eddie took their place on either side of her.

"Ah, Cara, I see you have already been introduced to the members of my Davie's Italian Businessman's Society," Mama Rossi called from the doorway.

"Bella! Beautiful as ever, I see!" Rudy said, smiling widely and moving quickly to kiss the elderly woman on the cheek.

"You old dog!" Mama replied, playfully smacking his arm. "You know better than to steal a kiss without being invited…at least you should at your age!"

"Ah, but your beauty overtakes me every time," Rudy responded theatrically.

Clearing his throat as he draped a comfortable arm over his wife's chair, David cast a mock glare at Rudy. "If you're done accosting my mama, Rudy…"

"Ah, Davie…if only she'd chosen me all those years ago…," Rudy said wistfully, pressing a hand to his chest.

"I'd have put you in an early grave, yes?" Mama said, pushing Rudy toward his seat at the table.

"Ah…put in my place once again," Rudy declared as chuckles were heard around the room.

Looking at Mama Rossi, Jennifer smiled. It was evident that Mama had ruled these men with an iron fist in a velvet glove.

"Ah, give me bambino, Davie," Mama commanded, walking toward her grandson who was holding out willing arms to his doting grandmother. "I take him upstairs to play while Jennifer is visiting here with you. I come back in a bit and we go for tea, yes?" Mama asked, taking the baby from David after squeezing her daughter's shoulder reassuringly.

Taking comfort from the maternal touch, JJ smiled up at Mama. "That sounds wonderful, Mama."

Giving her daughter-in-law a conspiratorial wink, Mama moved toward the door as she called over her shoulder, "Nice seeing you boys. Be good to my daughter." Turning to face the room in general, Mama Rossi pulled her shoulders back and rose to her full 5'1" height as she said with a grim smile, "Remember, I know where you live."

Watching his mother leave the room with a wide grin, David looked around the table as the men reseated themselves. "Gentlemen, I'd say that you've all been warned."

"And, believe me," Rudy piped up, "that woman still knows where to land a slap that stings for days!"

Laughing, Jennifer asked, "And how would you know that, Rudy?"

"Ah, bella, a story for another day," Rudy mock whispered to her, jerking his head toward her husband.

"If you're ready to move on, Rudy…" David growled.

"I am!" Rudy declared happily, slapping both his hands against the table.

"Good. Glad to have your approval, you old fart," David muttered, stroking Jennifer's neck absently.

"I heard that!" Rudy growled.

"He meant for you to, you old moron," Tony said easily, slapping the back of Rudy's white head.

Hearing his wife giggle at two of his oldest friend's antics, David made a mental note to thank the two men for making his wife feel comfortable in this stressful situation. Both men had been informed privately by Eddie for the reason behind this meeting. And David knew, without doubt, that these two men were determined to see his wife accepted as his co-leader of La Familia.

"Gentlemen, my wife will be joining us for the first portion of this meeting. Since this is her first meeting, I thought we could take this opportunity to update her on the status of the new cancer wing to Children's Hospital that we have underway right now. Rudy, since you're the talker in this group, why don't you take lead?"

"A pleasure," Rudy nodded and proceeded to inundate JJ with details to the family's current pet project.

As David listened to Rudy and JJ talk, he took a moment to carefully study each man at his table and assess their manner. Ever the profiler, David noticed that every man in the room made an effort to contribute to the conversation except one. Franco Morelli. Arms crossed across his chest staring stoically forward, Franco made no effort to offer anything to the ongoing discussion about the expansion the Familia was financing for John Hopkins. Instead, he sat coldly, statue still staring at his wife with something very close to loathing. Yes, Rossi thought, Morelli was going to be a problem. One he had every intention of personally eliminating if the situation warranted it. He hadn't held his position within La Familia with pretty words and a suave manner for all these years. Instead, ruthless determination and a relentless passion for justice had assured his spot at the top of the pyramid. There was no way in hell he was going to give it up now. Morelli was up to something. And, David Rossi silently vowed that by the day's end, he'd know what the bastard's game was - and then he was going to destroy him. No one threatened what belonged to David Rossi.


	97. Chapter 97

Author's Note: I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please take a moment to let me know your thoughts. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 97

Jennifer Rossi drew a deep breath and blew out a soft sigh of relief as she felt David's hand tighten around hers as they slow ascended the stairs of their home. Making their way quickly to their bedroom, JJ whispered, "I did it."

Opening the door to their bedroom and guiding her gently inside, David nodded as he closed the bedroom door and drew his now trembling wife into his arms. "You did beautifully, Cara. I couldn't have been prouder."

His words gave her a small measure of relief. "Are you sure, David? Besides Rudy and Tony, the others didn't seemed overly pleased to have me join the family."

"The pleasure of others is no concern of mine, Bella. You know that I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. I love you…more than I've ever loved anyone else. They'll fall into line or they'll get out. It's that simple. You, my beautiful woman, needn't worry about a damn thing, you hear me?" he asked, cupping her cheeks gently to draw her eyes to his.

Huddling closer to her tall husbands bulk, JJ met his eyes. "Dave, did you see Franco? His eyes…we've seen eyes like that before…"

Hands falling easily to her hips, David curved her body protectively against his. "I saw, Bella. It's going to be handled. Trust me."

Shivering slightly as she remembered those cold eyes staring so fixedly at her, JJ tightened her arms around her husband. "God, David! That man-".

"Listen to me, Jen. Franco Morelli has always held a grudge against me, sweetheart. When Gino chose me to guide this family all those years ago….it was a monumental insult to Franco. He was the heir apparent for years…being groomed to be the next leader of La Familia. But, he was never quite up to the task, according to his father. He wanted to answer problems with violence. He thought brute strength would solve everything. Everything Gino was trying to do…make the family legitimate…respectable. It was obvious that Franco wouldn't do that. So, Gino chose another. Me. The son of a man that everyone loathed."

"You didn't ask for this!" JJ defended. "His problem should be with his father - not us!"

"But I accepted the offer, Bella. But it wasn't just the position, Bella. Gino treated me like a son. Always did! You see, he was in love with Mama…always had been. Oh he treated his wife Rosa with the respect due her, but everyone knew that his heart belonged to Mama."

"Oh, David - was Gino really your -," JJ whispered, resting her head against David's chest.

"Yes, Bella," David said, resting his chin on top of JJ's soft hair. He was…it's why he helped me…chose me. I was technically his first born, anyway. One of the best kept secrets of La Familia, Bella. Only three people ever knew. Mama, Gino and myself. You're the fourth."

"God, Dave!" JJ whispered, clutching her husband, "Poor mama…trapped into marriage with a monster and in love with a man she couldn't have…Good God!"

"Next to you, honey, she's the strongest woman I've ever known….but, my guess is that Franco's jealousy has festered and grown much more than I thought over the years. If I'd known, Bella, I'd have taken care of it years ago. But, I guess a part of myself never wanted to see it…I mean, over the years, Eddie would try to tell me things, but, Bella, he's my half-brother, whether he knew it or not…" David whispered.

"Once again, you were subconsciously trying to protect your family, Dave. You can't be hard on yourself. I won't let you!" JJ said belligerently, tightening her arms around him and staring up at him with fierce determination.

"Sweetheart," Dave whispered, "Franco sealed his fate with me the moment he put my wife and children in danger. There isn't any mercy in my heart for that man now. In my world…in my FAMILY, you don't put a woman or child in danger…under any circumstances. Especially not the woman I'd die for."

"Dave-" JJ tried.

"No, Cara, it's done. I won't have it…I will not let this family fall. Franco has to be stopped. And, it's my job to do it!" David declared grimly with steel laced through his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Dave. I KNEW I'd bring you pain. I tried to tell you before we married…"

Drawing back from his wife slightly, David stared at her in shock, dark eyes boring into hers. Shaking his head firmly, David growled, "Stop it, Jen! Marrying you and claiming Henry as my own was the single best thing I've ever done in my life. There's never been a moment I regretted my decision. Not a moment! Do you understand that, Bella? When you say things like that…it's like a knife through my heart."

Shaking her head and looking at him with tearful eyes, "But-"

"But nothing, Jennifer. There are no "buts", woman! I love you! Don't you ever regret our marriage!"

"I don't regret marrying you, Dave," JJ assured him, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I regret the trouble I brought you."

"The trouble was always there, Cara," David said, surrounding her chilled hand at his face, "I just didn't want to see it. I almost didn't until it was too late and it could have cost me the very thing I love the most. I won't allow it to happen again," he told her before lowering his lips to cover hers softly.

Dave couldn't miss the way Jennifer stiffened against him as his lips caressed hers. Sighing against her hair as he pulled back, he began to realize just how traumatized she was. It was time to mete out punishments for the insults done his wife. Time for people to pay. "Bella, go find Mama and have your tea. Play with our son and relax. I'll finish this meeting and take care of things, all right?"

Nodding against his chest, JJ whispered, "I do love you, David. I really do…I just-"

"I know, Jen. It's okay. Go find mama, honey. I need to finish this meeting. I'll find you later, angel," He said, stepping back.

Nodding again, JJ bit her bottom lip as she looked at the man who'd vowed to protect her. "I'll see you later, Dave."

With a terse nod, he was gone and she was alone. Allowing her body to crumple onto the bed, JJ shivered against the comforter with arms curled protectively around her belly. Dave would handle this. He had to.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Pausing outside the closed dining room door, David stood with clenched fists. Behind his door was at least one traitor to the Familia, perhaps more. It was time for him to clean his house, he thought, smiling grimly. Grasping the door knob, his last thought was clean it he would.

Walking back into the room, he smiled grimly as he slowly resumed his seat at the table. Calmly crossing one leg over the other, David looked around the room as he stated calmly, "Gentlemen, it appears that we have a problem. Which of you thinks that I'm not man enough to lead La Familia any longer?"

The men in the room exchanged puzzled and uneasy glances with each other as Tony asked carefully, "Davie, I, for one, don't understand what the hell you're talking about. To my knowledge, none among us have ever questioned your ability to lead our families and I see no reason for them to do so now!"

Nodding at Tony, Dave responded grimly, " I appreciate your support, Tony. But if my suspicions are correct there are those in this room that would do my family harm. I can't tolerate that. It appears I may need to bring you all up to date on a few items of interest. You see, my beautiful wife, whom you've all just met, was brutally assaulted earlier today, as I'm sure you noticed by the bruises on her body that no amount of makeup could conceal." Casting a cold glance around the room, he continued, "The event occurred in her office at the Federal Building by a man that deserves to be dead." Meeting Franco Morelli's eyes, he said in a hiss, "Who should have been dead long before now, right, Franco?"

"Who did such a thing?" Ben hissed. "Tell us and we'll take care of the situation immediately!"

Nodding in Ben's direction, Dave remember the older man's thirst for vengeance. Ben's own wife had been killed several years ago because of a ruthless vendetta against him. He understood, perhaps better than any man in the room, a man's need for vengeance and retribution. "I appreciate the offer, Ben, but it seems another in our family was already given that opportunity and failed me. Unfortunately, he didn't accomplish his goal."

In a soft but decidedly firm voice, Rudy, no longer the lighthearted, entertaining old man of earlier, said in a hard voice, "Davie, that woman does NOT deserved to be treated in such a matter! No woman should have to live with the fear that I initially saw in her eyes! My family will be honored to assist you in eliminating the threat to her and the children in WHATEVER manner you decide." Eyes drifting down the table to Franco, he continued, "Family does not delay in any way in matters such as this. It's handled decisively. You get in. You eliminate and you get out!"

Smiling in Rudy's direction, David replied looking around the table at his men, "Rudy, you and Tony and Ben helped make my wife feel at ease today. She was unaware of the Familia when I married her. That was my error. There won't be any more. You have my thanks, friends, for what you did. Knowing that I could count on you lifts a weight from my shoulders. To the rest of you, I want my wife to feel welcome in this family. By each and every one of you. This is not a debatable issue."

As David looked around the circular table, his gaze came to rest on Franco Morrelli's bored expression and something within him snapped. Slamming his hands down on the table violently, he glared at the younger man. "And yet YOU, Franco, well, I've come to find that I can no longer count on you! I gave you a simple order over twenty-four hours ago and it has yet to be fulfilled. I can only assume that that was a deliberate action on your part since the entire situation was of your own making. Especially since there was another attack against my wife, you son of a bitch! Explain yourself, Boy! Now!" David yelled, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes, Morelli," Ben hissed. "Explain it to ALL of us!"

"I'd certainly like to hear the kid's explanation," Tony snarled.

"How could you do this to our leader, Boy! After everything he's done for all our families?" Rudy said, shaking his head sadly. " I had the honor of calling your father friend and let me tell ya, he's is rolling in his grave this day!"

"Start talking, Franco! Now!" David exploded again.


	99. Chapter 99

**Author's Note: I hope you are all enjoying this continuing alternate world for JJ and Rossi. We're far from finished, so enjoy the ride. Please drop a PM or review and let us know what you're thinking. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 99**

Affixing that oily, patronizing smile to his face, Franco Morelli stared back at David Rossi with cold eyes. "I believe we discussed this issue at length, David. If we want this to appear to be an accident, then it's gonna take some time…"

"You've had all the _time_ that I'm prepared to offer you, Franco," David barked.

"Christ, David, you're thinking like some sappy lover, not a leader," Franco half sneered.

"Careful, kid!" Tony barked at him. "Watch your tone in this room!"

Holding up a large hand, Ben turned to look at Franco, staring daggers at him. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you were given a direct order by our leader and you've ignored it! That you've stood by and allowed someone who has terrorized and attacked David's wife to continue to walk unpunished? What the _fuck_ are you thinking, you moron. Where are your balls?" Looking around at the other leaders, Ben asked, "Are we sure this kid was Gino's son?"

The other leaders nodded and turned to Franco for explanation.

"This is why I asked who doesn't think I'm man enough to lead the Family. Because I am warning all of you that this dog and pony show ends fucking now! My wife has lived in fear in her own home and office for much longer than necessary. It should never have happened to begin with. And, I'm truly convinced now that this was a setup," David declared, glaring at Franco. "My son's life was threatened by this bastard! If any of you think that I am going to stand idly by and continue this charade then you're insane. I won't do it!"

Leaning forward, Rudy said carefully, "Davie, I can hear by your tone that you intend to handle this situation personally, but as your friend and as a man that trusts you to lead our Familia, I cannot in all good consciousness allow you to do this. Let one of us handle it! You are too valuable to use!" Turning to glare at Franco, he growled, "That piece of shit down there isn't worth disrupting what we've all built together. We will teach the boy that his place within our family is not guaranteed."

"That bastard has no place within my familia as of this moment! You're out, Franco. Gino Morelli would never have allowed anything like this to happen while he was in charge and neither will I! When my mother was in danger, he was the first to assure me that the situation would be handled quickly. And, yet, when I went to Gino's son and gave him a direct order because HIS very family was the one that put my wife in danger, I sadly found that Franco didn't possess an iota of Gino's strength of character! He's a liar _and_ a traitor!"

"Now wait just a goddamned minute!" Franco yelled, standing abruptly, his chair scraping against the polished floor.

Sal and Eddie rose from their seats on either side of David, hands on their weapons as David Rossi remained calmly seated staring at Morelli.

"It's not my fucking fault that some two bit hustler got trapped over his head with a hard on for your wife!"

"Oh, but Franco, my boy, it IS your fucking problem," David said in a lethal tone. "Whether you believe you caused it or not! I made it your fucking problem. And, listen carefully, son, because I'm giving you a final warning. You have four hours, Franco. Four hours to rectify everything. I stupidly extended you my patience before out of respect for your father's memory."

"Gino would never have been so generous," Ben growled.

"But your time is up, Franco. These men are my witnesses," David continued, ignoring Ben's comment. "I think they will all agree that this is more than fair. You have four hours. If Will LaMontagne is not removed completely from our lives within that time then _you_ will be paying for the consequences yourself and I assure you that I'll see the job done!" David barked, pointing a finger at Morrelli.

Rudy nodded. "Actually, Davie," he said, cocking his head at Franco, "I find that to be a rather generous offer. I must say, Franco, I am disappointed in you. Our leader's wife is threatened and you do _nothing_!"

"I still say to just let us handle it! That little bitch couldn't find his own dick with two hands," Ben growled, hatred bubbling over into his voice.

"It would be a hell of a lot safer," Eddie said quietly.

"I'm so fucking shocked," Tony said shaking his head.

"This is all fucking news to me," Cal said, shaking his head.

"My word is law," David said above them all. "Four hours, Franco, and then you're out! I thank you all, gentlemen, but this is Franco's problem. Either he deals with it or I deal with him. Let me guarantee you, Franco, you're problems have only just began. You'll find me a formidable enemy. You're time with La Familia is over."

Rising from his seat, Ben said clearly, "If David Rossi and the Rossi familia got a problem wit h the Morelli's then all of La Familia has a problem with the Morelli's. You fucked up, you smarmy wannabe! You're father would be disgusted by you!"

Snarling, Franco faced the table, "I'm so fucking tired of being compared to that coward. He'd have never survived in this world today!"

Leaning smoothly foward, David pressed his clenched fists against the table as he glared at Franco. "You'd best be careful what you say about Gino Morelli, especially in my home, Franco," David hissed. "I was too lenient with you in the past! I will _NOT_ make that mistake with you again!"


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

Franco met Rossi's glare with a venomous gaze as he sneered, "Christ, Rossi, I don't think I've ever seen this sensitive side of you. We never saw this level of commitment to any of your other wives. Why the fuck should we offer this one any loyalty. She the latest fuck of the month…you just decided to marry this one! Who knows? Jennifer Rossi just might not be around too long anyway. It appears that she attracts trouble. Now, wouldn't it be side if she met with an untimely demise at such an early age?"

On his feet in a millisecond, David, as well as the other men, had their hands wrapped around their weapons and pointed at Franco's chest. In a tightly controlled icy voice, David spat, "You are relieved of your duties, Franco. Get the hell out of my house and off my property before I decide to end you right now!"

"Fuck, Davie! Let me do it for you! Consider it a wedding gift!" Ben yelled.

"I don't know who you THINK you are, Rossi, but you can't take a Morelli out of leading the Morelli family!"

"You're wrong, Franco! I just did." David spat. Looking at Eddie and Sal, he snarled, "Get this piece of shit out of my sight!"

"You've crossed the line, Franco!" Tony yelled, pointing his gun at the younger man.

"How dare you make a threat against Jennifer Rossi, you stupid son of a bitch! There's no way that's Gino's kid!" Ben yelled, waving his gun around.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life," Rudy said wisely, idly pointing his gun at Franco. "If anything happens to that beautiful woman, we'll see you pay with your life…our allegiance to your father's memory be damned."

Stepping forward to stare directly into the eyes of his half-brother, David said softly, "Franco, no one threatens what belongs to me and lives. Didn't you learn that all those years ago when I killed my own father? You're on borrowed time now, son. I'd advise you to enjoy it." David stared at the younger man until he finally lowered his eyes. Glancing to his side, David said in a calm voice, "Gentlemen, put your weapons away. I know Jennifer would be severely displeased if a hole ended up in one of her walls. Franco, as I said, you are relieved of all your duties. Get him the fuck out of here!"

As Eddie and Sal hustled Franco from the room, Franco threw over his shoulder, "Watch yourself, Rossi! There are some families on the west coast that are gonna be real interested to know that the great David Rossi has been brought to his knees by a fucking woman! This is what the Familia deserves for choosing a fucking FBI agent to lead them rather than a true Morelli!"

"David Rossi was always the best choice for us, boy!" He understood both sides of the coin! He was the ONLY one of us that could walk with a foot in both worlds!" Rudy said in a plainly authoritative manner.

"I swear to God, Eddie, if you don't get that little maggot out of here, I'm gonna open fire in my own home," David exploded, starting forward only to be caught by Cal and Tony.

"I know the fucking way out of this hellhole," Franco yelled, trying to jerk away from Eddie and Sal.

Grabbing Franco in a ruthless grip around the scruff of his neck, Eddie hissed, "I'm gonna make sure that you don't forget the way!"

"And maybe we'll take a little detour, too, huh, Eddie?" Sal suggested.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

David Rossi paced restlessly across the dining room as every man there still stood standing and mumbling.

Leaning his gnarled hands on the dining room table, Rudy leveled David with a knowing gaze. "You know that man never had any intention of handling this problem, Davie, don't you?"

"I know, Rudy," David said softly, running a hand through his dark hair as he paced. "God, how I know! The question I have is, did any of you know?" David asked, glaring around the room, holding onto his temper by a thread. "Did any of you have any clue he'd betray us?"

Everyone shook there head, murmuring denials.

"Hell, Davie, he was a Morelli," Tony said sadly. "We expected more from him than he was apparently capable of giving us."

"Excuses," Ben barked. "You shoulda left me to off him, David! Just give me the…"

Interrupted from his rant, Ben and the rest of the men looked up as Sal and Eddie rejoined the group.

"He's off the property, Davie," Eddie said quietly, leaning against the wall.

Breathing deeply, David looked around the room. "Eddie, I want my wife and son back here immediately. Go to Mama's house and get them back. Do your best not to frighten her, but let her know the situation has changed. I want armed guards with her and Henry at all times. Understand? Tell Mama that I don't want her to leave her house. She's not even to come here without armed escort. Put a guard on her, too, come to think of it. We can't be too careful. Franco is a loose cannon now. I'd go get Jen myself, but I want her back here as quickly as possible and we aren't quite finished here."

"I'll handle it, Davie," Eddie nodded, pushing away from the wall. "Don't worry. They'll all be safe. We'll KEEP them safe, man."

Pulling a chair out and lowering his aging body into it, Rudy sighed as he watched Eddie leave the room. "Speaking of our Jennifer's safety, give me the information we need, son. We'll have this problem with , what's his name, LaMontagne, handled immediately. Your Jennifer and Henry will be safe and secure by the end of the night."

Nodding, David said in a slow deliberate voice, "Thank you, gentlemen. I appreciate your support." Breathing deeply, David continued, "I believe all of you know that we've entered a crisis situation. Franco's character issues aside, there is now a hole in the well-fortified wall surrounding our Familia. This means we'll be facing challenges from those who would see us on our knees. It's time to start tightening up at every level. We're going to need to be prepared for a full-fledged war."

Finally sitting down again, David watched as his men followed suit. Holding his fury inside, he began to issue orders with a calm detachment, assigning Franco's families to Ben and Tony for the time being.

"Tony, we'll need to meet with the corporation leaders in these families as soon as possible to prepare for any defections that might be in the works," Ben said in a gravelly voice.

"Make it clear to them that they have one chance to defect, but if they choose to stay with us we expect complete and total loyalty. Traitors will be punished," David ordered in a hard voice, watching as both men nodded. "Rudy, I'm gonna need your help contacting our counterparts on the West Coast. Let them know that Franco is now rogue, Rudy. Fill them in on the situation. Maybe if they know how easily he can turn on his alleged family, they'll reject him. Assure them that he is no longer under the protection of this Familia. With any luck, maybe one of them will off him for us. They always did have a shorter fuse than us. I also want you to make it crystal clear to them that whoever shields my enemy will become my enemy."

"I'll begin tonight, Davie," Rudy assured him.

Glancing around the room at the hard solemn faces, David stood, all the men following suit. "Gentlemen, I never thought that a Morelli would no longer have the protection of the very group that Gino once led. But that day has come. We'll reconvene here in forty-eight hours to further discus what needs to be done and give status reports. Again, I appreciate the loyalty you have all shown here today. Now, if you will all excuse me, I need to handle my personal family issues. My wife needs to hear that her fears will soon be groundless."

Nodding, Ben said soberly, "David, you'll have a report on this matter in far less than four hours. Rudy and I have both put men on finding this LaMontagne bastardo."

"I believe you, Ben. Men, please see yourselves out immediately. I'd like for Jennifer to have her home back when she arrives."

"Completely understandable," said Tony, rising.

"I'll be in touch," Ben said gruffly, passing Rossi.

"Call me if I can be of further assistance to you, Mr. Rossi," Cal said formally.

"I'll begin making calls," said Sal passing by him.

Meeting Rudy's dark eyes, both men waited until the dining room was empty to speak.

When they were finally alone, Rudy spoke softly, but with the authority of age as he said, "You made the only choice you could, kid. Gino would have done the same thing, whether Franco was his son or not."

Nodding wordlessly, David finally asked, " Who else do we need to watch, Rudy? I have a feeling this is not going to end easily."

"I agree," Rudy sighed. "As to the other, I don't know about you, but I'm not entirely comfortable with Cal's reactions today. I may be over-analyzing this, but something seemed off. Ben and I will keep an eye on the situation."

"I agree," David averred, following the older man to the door.

Turning at the front door and clapping a strong hand on David's shoulder, Rudy said quietly, "I was proud of you today, Davie. Gino would have been, too. Son, heavy is the head that wears the crown. You bear the entire weight of this Familia on your shoulders, but know this, all of us will stand at your side. We'll all die to protect you and your family. They've changed you, Davie. For the better, I might add. This is good. Know that I will personally do everything I can to ensure your families safety and happiness."

"Thank you, old friend. I'm afraid our battle is just beginning." David said with a sad smile as he watched Rudy walk slowly to his waiting car. Hearing steps on the back deck, David turned and headed rapidly toward the kitchen, wanting his Jennifer to see his face as she walked back into their home.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

David was standing beside the kitchen counter as Jennifer walked through the door carrying their sleeping son and being followed closely by Eddie.

"David, what the hell is going on? All Eddie would say is that circumstances have changed! What the hell does that mean? And why are there suddenly armed guards on my back porch?" Jennifer asked, obviously upset.

Seeing Henry stirring in Jen's arms, Dave automatically reached for the baby as he said calmly, "Right now, honey, the most important thing for you to know is that you and the babies are safe. Let's get Henry into his crib and then you and I can sit and talk."

Staring into his dark eyes, JJ noticed that they were unreadable. Usually she could at least measure the severity of whatever was coming from him. But, this time, she had no clue. And that scared her. Badly. JJ knew the man in front of her was holding something back.

"David," she began sharply, "I'm not in the mood to wait. What aren't you telling me?"

"Baby, I promise that I'm going to tell you everything, but not right now. You're gonna feel better if we're more comfortable and Henry will sleep better in his own bed."

Shaking her head, JJ said adamantly, "You're stalling, damn it! Don't you think you owe me some answers? Despite having the shit scared out of me today, being beat up and being pregnant with your child, I did everything you asked of me today! Now tell me what's going on, damn you! Good God!" JJ said brokenly, "I was just brought back to my home by men armed to the teeth, Dave! I deserve answers and I deserve them right now!"

Watching his wife begin to unravel was heart wrenching to Dave. Speaking softly, Dave reached out to touch JJ's arm saying firmly, "Yes, babe, you do and I'm going to give them to you when we get upstairs."

Frowning, JJ realized the man before her wasn't going to give. "Fine. Give me the baby. I'll go up and put Henry down. But, Dave, I'm warning you. You'd better be ready to be forthcoming with some answers. I'm damn tired of this fear and waiting." she said over her shoulder as she head toward the stairs.

Waiting until she was out of earshot, Dave motioned for Eddie to come closer. Murmuring low, David told the other man, "You do whatever you have to in order to keep this place as secure as a fortress for the next few days. Call whoever you need to and spend whatever is necessary but I want the best, Eddie. Double the trip alarms on the property borders. I want sharpshooters at every corner of the house, and tonight, I want guards inside the house." Handing Eddie his phone, he looked at his friend and said, "I don't want to be disturbed for a while, man."

"Understood, Davie. But, don't you think that having guards in the house is gonna scare Jen even more?" asked Eddie.

"Shit, Eddie. What I'm gonna have to go up those stairs and tell her is gonna terrify her all ready. Hopefully the guards will make her feel more secure."

Nodding, Eddie said the only thing he could think of. "Good luck, man. You're gonna need it. Hell, you may need an ambulance, too. Because I'm pretty sure all this," Eddie said, gesturing around, "might make her homicidal."


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Moments later, standing outside his closed bedroom door, David Rossi drew in a deep breath. In his life, he'd faced down killers, rapists, arsonists…hell, he'd chased down some things he didn't even want to remember. But nothing had ever put this queasy feeling in his stomach. But, the idea of having to walk through his door and give his wife yet more bad news surpassed anything he had ever felt on the job before. He had to tell her that she was in even more danger… danger that his way of life had put her in. He only hoped that she would hear him out. He knew standing in the hallway staring at the door to the room she was in wasn't going to accomplish what needed to be done and he could never been called a coward before. He wasn't going to start now. So, with a heavy heart he slowly pushed open the door.

He found her at their closet door peeling off her suit jacket and kicking off her heels with a ferocity that gave him pause. "Jen, I'm just gonna look in on Henry and then we'll talk." Seeing her terse nod without looking at him, Rossi walked through the adjoining door.

Sighing deeply as she heard him leave the room, JJ braced her arm against the side of the closet and breathed deeply. She had to get a grip on her emotions. She knew her husband loved her and their children. She was aware that he was moving heaven and earth to keep them all safe. For the life of her, though, she couldn't stop these overwhelming feelings of powerlessness. It was infuriating and not helped by the fact that she just knew Dave was hiding something. She heard him murmuring in the other room and said a quick prayer that Henry would fall back to sleep. She needed some time with Dave alone. She needed to make him understand how she felt. The memory of being held down and having Will's hands and mouth all over her hovered in her mind like a black fog, threatening to swallow her at any moment. She hadn't been able to get away this time either. With a cold chill coming over her, she remembered him ripping at her clothes, his mouth everywhere at once. God, it had happened again. Dave had promised it wouldn't and it had. The sane, rational part of her mind knew that this wasn't her husband's fault…that if he could have, he'd have killed Will on the spot. But, the other part, the scared, fearful part of her mind screamed that her husband had sworn this would never be a pain she felt again…and he'd lied.

Hearing Dave's quiet return to the bedroom, JJ quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped the corner of her eye to trail down her cheek. Damn it, she was going to be strong for this confrontation. Feeling Dave's footsteps come to rest directly behind her, she allowed herself to be pulled back against his familiar body as his strong arms surrounded her. Not looking back at him, she asked in a hard voice, "Dave, I need answers if you want me to try and understand any of this. What the hell has happened to change everything?"

Turning his wife carefully in his arms, Dave stared down into her flashing blue eyes as he calmly said, "First of all, I want you to know that I've kept my promise. The situation with LaMontagne is all going to end in just a few hours."

Staring up at his dark, unreadable eyes, JJ swallowed as she asked in a faltering voice, "Are-are you telling me that-,".

Keeping one arm around her, he pressed a finger to her lips as he whispered in a deep even voice, "Shhh, Jen. Before you say anything, you need to ask yourself if you really want to ask the question because I'm done lying to you, honey. I think you should just let it be enough to know that he's gone."

Staring deeply into Dave's eyes, JJ realized that she didn't care how Dave eliminated the threat to her children and herself. It simply didn't matter anymore. Raising her arm to surround the hand that had a gentle finger pressed to her lips, she lowered it to their side as she shakily whispered, "Okay, Dave, if that's the good news then what's the bad?"

Nodding, David urged her toward the couch on the opposite side of the bedroom. "Honey, let's sit down, okay?" Lowering his body to the couch, he gently tugged her down to sit beside him. Reaching up to remove his tie, JJ automatically swiped his hands away as she performed the task herself, as she had many times before. He pulled her feet into his lap as she threw the tie over the side of the couch.

Tasks done, JJ whispered, "Okay, talk, Dave."

Stroking her legs as he began to speak, Dave explained, "Bella, one of the family leaders has shown that he's not the man I thought him to be at all. He's been removed from the family and his business dealings have been reassigned."

Cocking her head to the side, she stared at her husband's profile as she asked softly, "Franco?"

"Yeah, babe. Franco. Didn't take a genius to figure that one out, did it?" David asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, honey. But, that doesn't explain all the security upgrades. I still don't understand."

Nodding slowly, David was no longer amazed at his wife's ability to seem to know when he wasn't being completely forthcoming. "You're right, Cara. But this is the part that isn't going to be easy for me to tell you or you to hear."

Hearing the uncertain note in Dave's voice, JJ pulled his hand into hers. "Listen to me, Dave. I don't need you to sugarcoat anything for me. I just need you to tell me the truth and let me make up my own mind how I'm going to respond."

Taking a breath, David turned his head to look at his wife and stare into her beautiful curious eyes. "Jen, Franco Morelli might have been involved with LaMontagne all along. We have reason to believe he actually put this whole thing into motion. Whether he was or not, this afternoon he made a veiled threat against your life and I, as well as the other men in La Familia, are taking it seriously. I'm so sorry, honey. But, right now, it appears you've been made a target."


	104. Chapter 104

Author's Note: I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. There are some twists and turns ahead so please stay tuned. Please feel free to drop me a PM or review and let me know what you are thinking. Also, please, join me on the JJ/Rossi writing train. I'm lonely out here! LOL! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 104

Automatically dropping a hand to the swollen bulge at her belly protectively, JJ shook her head as she gasped, "No. David, why me? I don't have anything to do with this. Why would Franco bring Will into this?"

"Because you mattered to me, Bella," David said apologetically. "He couldn't come after me, so, he went after someone I cared about. Hell, honey, it was obvious from the beginning how I felt about you. Franco saw it and took advantage of it. You're in the line of fire because of me. Franco has been looking for an opening for years and he found it when I fell in love with you. He knows that if he can get to either you or the children, I become weaker. It's a recognized fact within the family that nothing is more important to me than you and our children. But, baby, I refuse to let anything happen. Sweetheart, I've already made preparations for security to be drastically increased around you and Henry on our property. If I'm not here with you, Eddie will be. You know he'll protect you with his life…." David trailed off as he saw the vacant, horrified look in JJ's eyes.

Watching as her eyes dilated and she began to pale even more, David grew alarmed. Touching her arm gently, he noted that even her skin was chilled. Pulling her to him, David murmured, "Baby, talk to me."

Getting no response, David felt his stomach not in fear as he chafed her cool cheeks. "Come on, Jennifer. Say something to me, honey. Anything!"

Finally hearing his voice penetrate through the dense fog of her mind, JJ drew her frantic eyes to his. Desperately, she began to struggle out of his lap. "I need to get to Henry!"

Grabbing her arm, David shook his head. "No, honey, he's perfectly safe. He's asleep, remember?"

Shaking her head violently as she fought the unbreakable grip on her arm, twin splotches of angry color rose in her cheeks. "No, Dave, he's not. NONE of us are safe! Not me. Not you! And certainly not our children! Your mafia just put us in danger!"

Holding her firmly in his arms, Dave said in a voice laced with steel, "Listen to me, Bella. I'll grant you that there's some danger that I didn't foresee, but nothing is going to happen to any of you! I've taken every precaution-"

Slamming her open palm against his chest repeatedly, JJ raged hysterically, "You and your damn precautions! You don't get it, do you? You can't make me any guarantees! You can't protect us any more than the man on the moon! The MAFIA was in my house this afternoon, Rossi! The goddamn mafia! In my home! You brought the danger here to us, David! To our home! MY SON IS IN THE NEXT ROOM, DAMN YOU! And, I'm supposed to believe you can protect us against that?"

Standing passively as his wife railed against him, David let her scream - allowed her to vent her fury. Finally, after several moments, he said calmly pleaded, "Honey, this isn't good for Marina. You need to calm down, please!"

"Calm down?" JJ laughed bitterly. "You expect me to calm down?" JJ yelled, swiping angrily at her wet cheeks. Pointing an accusing finger at him, JJ declared, "This isn't fair! Not fair! I don't deserve this and neither do my kids. How the hell am I supposed to sleep tonight knowing that somewhere out there a bunch of crazy Italians want us all dead? Huh? How, Dave? Somebody that doesn't know a damn thing about me sees me and our children as casualties of war! A casualty of YOUR war, you son of a bitch! The children and I are innocent! But, because of you…because of what you stand for, someone I don't even really know wants us dead! How am I supposed to ever be calm again? Knowing that Will got to me this morning…that YOU LET HIM GET TO ME!" JJ screeched, sobbing.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, JJ cried hysterically her worst fears. "What will I do if something happens to you, David? How do you think I'll survive that? What happens to Henry and Marina if someone gets to either of us?"

Pulling her against his chest as her knees gave, David wrapped his wife in a secure grip as she cried against him. "You listen to me, Jennifer Rossi. I don't make empty promise or deliver threats I won't follow through on. So, you count on this, hear me?" Staring down into her drenched eyes, he vowed, "I swear to you that I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you and our children safe. I'll put myself in front of you and them every single goddamn time."

Shaking her head against his chest, JJ sobbed, "That's the point, David! Do you think I could survive if something happened to you? Losing you would be worse than something happening to me! I couldn't make it, damn you!"

Feeling her collapse completely against him, Dave sighed. "Jen, I can't change what's happened. I wish to God that I could, but I can't. But, I promise, I'll do everything I can to prevent you and the kids from being harmed."

JJ knew her husband was being honest with her. Relaxing against him, JJ asked, "David, how do we do this? How do I know what I know and still be the person I was before? How do I continue being a sworn Federal agent and know that my husband heads a branch of the Mafia?"

"First, we've been over this. I do not lead the mafia. I head a circle of Italian families. We do nothing illegal or nefarious. So, the answer is that nothing changes for you. You don't have anything to feel ashamed of. I know you don't believe that and I don't know anything other than time that will convince you that I'm right. I'll grant you at one point in our history, the families acted outside the law. But that was a long time ago. We've discussed this before, Jen. Gino Morelli put a stop to the activities that could bring dishonor to the families of La Familia. Then he put me in his place to ensure his legacy. We do not operate outside the law. No drugs. No prostitution. No gun running. Nothing. I work very hard to ensure that those things don't exist on both sides of my life. You know that!"

Shaking her head sadly, JJ whispered. "Semantics, David. Christ, I don't know what to think or believe anymore."

"I love you more than my own life, Bella. That you can believe. I know you don't understand any of this. Baby I don't blame you." Kissing her softly, David murmured, "Honey, if you want to rest tonight then that's what we'll do. I told you after this meeting that we'd curl up and forget the world and that's what I meant."

Nodding, JJ snuggled closer to her husband's warm chest. "I just want to close my eyes and forget all this for a little while, David."

Picking her up in his arms, David laid her on the bed. "I think that's a good idea, Bella. We can talk again when you wake up. Unbuttoning her shirt and removing her shoes, Dave placed a chaste kiss to her lips as she slept. Drawing back, he quickly changed back into his jeans and shirt, grabbed the baby monitor from the dresser and quietly slipped from the bedroom to have a quick meeting with Eddie. He needed to bring the other man up to speed on the remainder of the Family meeting and make him aware of Ben and Rudy's plans for LaMontagne.

Filling Eddie in quickly, Eddie stared at David. "You think we can expect more problems out of Franco tonight, Davie? You think the boy is that dumb?"

"Hell, Eddie, I don't know. I never expected it to come to this. We got security in place for the night?"

"Everybody is in place, my friend. Mama called. She wants you to call her at some point," Eddie told him.

"I will. Just not now. You'll stay with her tonight, right? The thought of something happening to Mama is almost as painful as the idea of losing Jennifer and the kids."

"You wouldn't find me anywhere else, Dave. But, honestly, I'm pretty sure that that little Italian woman could wipe out the entire Morelli clan single handedly if she ever finds out the extent of his treachery."

Sighing, David nodded. "You have an extremely valid point there, Eduardo. Mama is going to want blood when she hears everything."


	105. Chapter 105

**Author's Note: I hope everybody is still enjoying the story. Please drop a review or PM and let me know what you're thinking. Also, on a side note, if any of my readers have an idea for a sequel to "Learning to Love", please let me know. I'd really like to get started on another epic! Thanks for your help, readers! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 105

"Personally," drawled Jason Gideon from the doorway to Rossi's study, "I'm amazed the little woman hasn't put a hit on Franco herself."

"Gideon! When the hell did you get here?" David said with a grin, rising from his chair to shake his old friend's hand.

"A few minutes ago. I was walking the back line of the property. It looks secure enough to me. Eddie called me after the Big Six left. Said it was safe for my Irish ass to come over now."

"Hey, is it my fault that you and Ben can't get along for two seconds at a time," Eddie laughed.

"He's still pissed about that poker game five years ago," Gideon shrugged. "Is it my fault that the bastard can't bluff for shit?"

As the three men laughed, Gideon settled in a chair. "So, you set up for tonight if Franco makes a play?"

Nodding, Eddie said, "My only concern is having the boys inside the house tonight. You sure this ain't gonna terrify our little blonde even more?"

"I appreciate your concern, Eddie, but I need to know that I've got every precaution that I can in place. JJ won't come down the stairs by herself at night. And if she does need anything from down here, I'll come and get it for her. I've been through this before, Eddie and so have you. The only difference this time is that we're at war within our own familia this time Outside of the men in this room and our team at work, there are very few I trust."

"How is JJ, anyway?" Gideon asked. "Did you have to knock her out?"

"No, she fell asleep of her own accord. Pregnancy does that to her," Rossi sighed.

"I take it that you two had a pretty busy afternoon after you left the BAU," Gideon said uneasily.

"You could definitely say that," Rossi growled. "A traitor in my ranks, Gid. The son of the fucking man that taught me everything I know," David said, disgusted.

"You'll handle it, Dave," Gideon stated quietly. "So you think I'm gonna get to see that wife and kid of yours before I have to go to this lecture tonight?"

Glancing at his watch, Dave realized it had been an hour since he'd left JJ lying upstairs. "I don't see why not. You should stay for supper tonight. I think Mama said something about homemade ravioli."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna say no to Sofia Rossi's cooking?" Gideon grunted.

"Give me a few minutes," David said, looking at the baby monitor where sounds of movement could be heard. "I wanna check on them upstairs."

Nodding, Gideon grinned. "Take your time, Dave. I'm not goin' anywhere until the ravioli shows up."

Moments later, David peered over the edge of his son's crib. While Henry's eyes were still closed, he was squirming. Changing his diaper with quick efficiency, David walked back and forth across the nursery, patting his son back to sleep. Bouncing the baby against his chest, Dave softly said, "You've got no worries son. Daddy's gonna fix everything. For you, your mama and your sister." Laying him back down in the crib, David whispered, "I'll always be around to fix the problems, son."

David watched his son slumber peacefully for a few more seconds before turning to walk back into their adjoining bedroom. Seeing JJ stir on the bed, David sat down beside her. As she opened dazed blue eyes to stare at the ceiling he ran a soothing finger down her cheek and froze as her scream rent the air as she jerked away from his touch.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

Taking in her pale face and shaking body as she screamed and rolled away from him, David cringed.

"Bella, honey, it's me. Dave," he said as soft and calm as he could.

Gazing at him with unfocused eyes, JJ shivered violently.

"Come on, sweetheart. You know me," he said, reaching out an arm to her.

Flinching, JJ panted.

"Jennifer, you know you can trust me," David whispered. "Come on, honey. It's me."

Swallowing, JJ sat up against the headboard of the bed, holding herself tightly. "Can I, Dave?" JJ asked woodenly, crossing her arms protectively across her swollen belly.

"You know you can, Jen," David replied, hurt by her tone.

"No, the only thing I know is that my family isn't what I thought it was. I've got a death threat against my life. So, excuse me if I don't feel very trusting right now. I got beaten and very nearly raped AGAIN today by a man that was supposed to be out of my life. Jesus, I can still feel his hands all over my body!" she screamed.

"How close, Jen? How close did that bastard get to violating you again?" David harshly asked, his blood running cold at the shattered look in his wife's eyes.

"Does it matter anymore?" JJ asked sadly, wiping at the tears pouring from her eyes. "Eventually he'll succeed."

"It matters, Jennifer," Rossi replied in a deadly voice.

"Why do you think I was so messed up in my office this afternoon. He had my dress around my hips, David! If Gideon hadn't opened the door - if he hadn't…" JJ broke off sobbing. "It was just like before Henry was born! I was powerless…just like then…all I could do was wait for him to be finished with me!"

"Jennifer-"

"NO, I don't want to hear anymore empty promises. I don't want to hear how everything is going to be okay! I want it over, damn it!" JJ cried hysterically.

Tightening his jaw in anger over the damage that had been done to the small, fragile woman in front of him, Dave nodded. "I haven't made you empty promises, JJ. But I need you to stay here, in this room, until I come back. Just lie back and try to rest," Dave said, moving to stand.

"Rest?! You expect me to stay in this room cowering like a child. I've hidden long enough. And to what end, David? He got to me anyway!"

"Damn it, Bella!" Dave thundered, softening his voice as he looked at her startled face. "For once, sweetheart, just do something without me having to fight you. Henry is asleep in the next room. For now, you've done everything you can do."

"I refuse to be a prisoner in my own home," JJ spat.

"You aren't," Dave replied in a hard voice. "What you are is an expectant mother in an extremely stressful situation that is being protected to the best of my goddamn ability. I don't have time to stand here arguing with you. Stay here where I know you're safe and just listen to me for once without questioning me or my methods. I've got to take care of something."

"Take care of something?" JJ asked incredulously.

Shaking his head, David knew she didn't understand. Honestly, he didn't understand. He only knew what he had to do. "I'll be back soon, Bella. Just stay here," David ordered before closing the bedroom door. Taking the steps two at a time, David rounded the corner to see Eddie and Gideon waiting at the bottom of the staircase, concerned looks blanketing their faces.

"We heard raised voices," Eddie said worriedly. "Everything okay up there, man?"

"Hell, no! Everything isn't fucking okay, Eddie! How bad was it, Gid? When you got to Jen's office this afternoon, EXACTLY how bad was it?" Rossi yelled.

"It was bad, Dave. I thought I got in there before he could…before anything happened, but I'm not sure," Gid said calmly. "Did she say something?"

Stomping past the two men into his office, Rossi raged, "Hell, yeah, she said plenty! And who could blame her? She trusted her husband, one of the most powerful goddamn men on the West coast to keep her safe and that bastard failed her! Again!!"

"Dave," Gideon said cautiously, "you didn't fail her. You're doing everything you can, old son. We're gonna-,"

Ripping open the bottom drawer to his desk, Dave located his sanitized phone. Shaking his head at Gideon, Dave hissed, "No, Jason, not we. Me. I'm going to end this fucked up nonsense once and for all. Before it costs me the most important thing in my world." Jabbing Rudy's number into the phone, Dave waited impatiently for the other man to answer.

"David, I'm glad you called. We are just about to complete that transaction," Dave heard Rudy's voice say through the line.

"Stop," David said flatly. "We have a change of plans."

"I'm sorry," Rudy said, confused.

"I want the package moved to our warehouse at the docks in the next thirty minutes. I'll meet you there. And take Ben with you. I want you both."

"What ever you believe necessary, David. But, I must ask. Are you sure about this?" Rudy asked hesitantly.

"I'm positive, my friend. Just have the package there. I'll see you shortly," Dave confirmed, disconnecting.

Calmly walking over to the corner of the room, he moved aside a chair and lifted the rug from the polished floor. Opening a hidden safe, David coldly pulled out two .45 revolvers. Flipping each chamber open, he methodically checked their chambers for ammunition, spinning them once and clicking them back into place as Gideon and Eddie watched from the open doorway. Tucking one into the waistband of his slacks, Dave slowly looked at Gideon. "Are you in or out, Gideon? You're answer isn't going to change my mind one way or another. But, if you're out, you need to leave now."

Sighing deeply, Gideon stared back at the enraged man in front of him. "Fuck it," he said, walking across the room to accept the other revolver. "Never did know what was in my own best interest. There's no way I'm letting you walk into this without backup."

"What the fuck happened, Davie?" Eddie asked, becoming agitated.

Shaking his head without emotion, David said flatly, "I'm going to protect my wife. Like I should have done in the first place. I want you here, Eddie. Aside from Gideon or Hotch, you're the only one I'd trust with my family. No matter what, you stay with them. You don't let my wife leave this house, Eduardo. For any reason. No one other than Mama gets in this house. My orders are shoot to kill."

"Of course, Davie. But you and Jason can't do this alone."

"Ben and Rudy will be there," Rossi returned, unconcerned.

"You don't need to be traveling without backup, Davie. You still have another enemy out there. Morelli, remember? And, sorry to tell you this, but you're still the head of La Familia. Just give me a fucking minute, okay?"

David waited as he listened to Eddie place a call ordering an armored vehicle escort to the side door of the house.

Hanging up, Eddie looked at Dave and Gideon. "Armored SUV will meet you at the side door. You've got two guards. Enter through the back driver's side door."

Nodding, David headed for the door.

Meeting Jason's eyes, Eddie murmured, "Take care of our boy, Gid."

"I've got his back. Again," Jason muttered. "Why did I come home again?" he sighed.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

Twenty minutes later, their SUV pulled up in front of the nondescript warehouse on the south end of the docks of the Potamac River. Turning to Gideon, Rossi said steadily, "You can opt out here, if you like, Old Man. I'd understand. But don't try to talk me out of this, Jason."

"You wouldn't listen even if I did," Jason said absently, checking his gun.

"No, I wouldn't," Rossi returned honestly. "But I don't expect you to put your career on the line for me either."

"Fuck you, Rossi. I saw what he did to her this afternoon. And Reid and Morgan filled me in on the last few months after you took her home. Sometimes we can't follow the letter of the law. Sometimes we just have to do what's right. And if you're goin' in there," Gideon said, nodding to the warehouse, "and doing what I'm pretty sure you're gonna do, there's no way in hell that I'll let you go alone."

Nodding once, Rossi half-smiled. "Could you please not try and shoot Ben this time. I really need to keep my mind on the business at hand. Trying to break you two up again would really fuck with my concentration."

Snorting with laughter, Gideon nodded. "Just tell HIM to keep his bullets to himself."

"Let's get this shit done then," Rossi said, reaching for the door. Walking quickly into the warehouse, followed by Gideon, Dave met Rudy inside the bay door. "Is he here?" Dave asked with a frown.

"We got him. Back corner office, David," Rudy said gravely.

Nodding, David walked steadfastly toward the room. Opening the door and striding purposefully inside, David smiled grimly. There in the corner of the room, blindfolded and gagged sat Will LaMontagne. Glancing at the two guards in the room, David said succinctly, "Leave. Now." Waiting until the two men left the room, Rudy, Ben, Gideon, and Dave formed a loose semi-circle around Will's chair.

"You need a piece?" Ben asked, looking at David.

Shaking his head, Dave stared at the bound man.

"You know that we would have handled this for you," Ben continued, staring at Dave.

"Some things…some things, a man needs to do himself, my friend. Some insults need to be handled with a personal touch."

Offering a cold smile as he thought of his own slain family, Ben nodded. "This I understand too well."

"Take his gag and blindfold off, will ya, Ben? I want the son of a bitch to see my face before I send him to hell," Rossi said, cocking his head at the sight of the man struggling against his bonds.

Quickly lifting the blindfold and ripping the gag out of his mouth, Ben stepped back.

Opening his eyes to focus on Rossi, Will snarled, "So, you couldn't even catch me without sending your henchmen after me, huh, Rossi?" Turning his eyes to Gideon, "And you…you couldn't get the job done this afternoon!"

Backhanding Will across the side of his head with his gun, Jason said in a lethal voice, "Yeah, and it takes one hell of a man to try and rape a woman, doesn't it, Will?"

Shrugging, Will smiled coldly at Rossi. "Had to remind JJ what a real man was like. The bitch acted like she'd forgotten."

Careful to keep his face expressionless, David coldly upholstered his gun and pressed the barrel against Will's head.

Jerking his head away from the revolver, Will looked around the room at the three other men holding their guns trained on him. Shaking his head violently, Will rambled, "No! Wait! You can't do this! You can't murder a man in cold blood! You're federal agents, for Christ sake."

"You're wrong, William. Very, very wrong. Right now, I'm just a husband whose wife and son have been terrorized for way to fucking long by a violent piece of shit," Rossi hissed, cocking the gun.

Looking around the room in horror, Will looked at Rossi in amazement. "How can you do this?" he panted.

"Really fucking easily, in point of fact. All I have to do is remember my wife's terrified screams when I got to her this afternoon."

Looking at Gideon, Will pleaded, "You're an officer of the law, man! You can't let him do this! Innocent until proven guilty!"

"You're talking to us about innocence, you little maggot?" Rossi shouted angrily, taking a step forward and ramming the gun against the center of Will's forehead. "You actually want to talk to ME about innocence? Fine! Lets talk about the innocence that you shattered in my wife the night you tried to rape her and kill my son! Or perhaps, the innocence that you tried to steal again this afternoon from her. She's pregnant, you bastard! But, it didn't stop you the first time either! You wanna talk about innocence, you son of a bitch? Talk about the innocence that you stole with your guilt, boy!" Taking another step toward Will, Rossi's hand tightened on the trigger. Bending low to speak directly in the shaking man's ear, Rossi whispered, "When you bust open the gates of hell, William, you remember this one thing. THIS is Italian vengeance. We don't fuck up." Backing away, David Rossi smiled coldly at the shivering man before ruthlessly pulling the trigger.

Staring down at Will LaMontagne's lifeless body for a moment, David finally turned away. Accepting the handkerchief Rudy extended, Dave wiped his face and suit jacket in an effort to remove some of the blood. Putting the still smoking gun into Ben's hand, David walked from the room, saying coldly, "Burn his body. This never happened."


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

Ten minutes later, Gideon and Rossi were silently retracing the path they'd taken from the Little Creek compound. Christ, that's what his home had become, David thought bitterly…a fucking secured compound. His wife was right. He was making her a prisoner within a fortress and again, she was right…it wasn't fair. But what were his alternatives? Playing Russian Roulette with his family's lives was not an idea that appealed to him. He had to keep them all safe and he'd taken steps to ensure that, at least from one evil, they would be. There'd really been no other option. In order to assure himself that the threat was eliminated, he'd done the job himself. He'd taken yet another life.

Feeling the SUV roll to a stop beside the side door to the house, he got out quickly, slamming the door with enough force to rattle the window. He wished he could feel better…more secure in the knowledge that his wife and kids were safe. But, truthfully, they weren't. There was still a threat out there….just looming. Perhaps, an even larger one than he'd just taken care of. Sighing, David trudged up the wooden stairs onto the deck, Jason Gideon following closely behind.

Looking at Eddie as he walked through the sliding glass doors, Dave asked quietly, "Where's Jen?"

"Still asleep, man. I've been checking on her every fifteen minutes or so. Both she and the baby have been sleeping easily since you left. I think they're both worn out."

"Mama?"

"Secure at her house. No trouble," Eddie replied succinctly. "She said to call her about thirty minutes before you're ready to eat."

Nodding, David said, staring up the staircase, "I'm gonna need some uninterrupted time with my wife. No one comes up these stairs." Beginning the climb to his bedroom, he stopped as he heard Gideon's wise voice.

"Dave, a word of advice, my friend. You need to clean yourself up before you try to talk to her. She doesn't need to see you like this," Gideon murmured.

Glancing down at his shirt, David cringed. Seeing the spatters of dark red marring the cotton material, he grimly nodded. "You're right. She doesn't need to see this…not like this. Thanks, Gid," Rossi said quietly, continuing up the staircase. Coming to the nursery door where Henry slept, Rossi carefully measured his options. Deciding slipping through the nursery and into the bathroom that connected their bedrooms was his best bet, he quietly pushed open the door and stepped inside. He'd just slip into their bedroom and grab some clothes and jump in the shower. Hopefully, if his luck held, he'd be completely cleaned up before Jennifer saw him.

Aware of the extra presence in his house, he sighed. Security was in place. They'd all be safe. They had to be. Losing any one member of their family would break him. He simply couldn't allow it to happen. Stepping into the nursery, David prayed Henry was still asleep. Walking over to the mahogany crib, David peered over the railing. Smiling gently at the image before him, Dave automatically reached for the blanket his son had managed to kick off again only to freeze mid-motion. Seeing his blood spattered hand anywhere in the vicinity of his son made his stomach roll. He never wanted his boy to see him this way. Taking a quick step back from the crib, he closed his eyes for a moment. Less than an hour ago, he'd killed his son's biological father in cold blood….ruthlessly shoved a gun against his skull and unrepentantly pulled the trigger. What kind of monster did that make him? He never wanted Henry to know this kind of madness…never wanted him anywhere close to this insanity.

Backing away from the bed where his son slept, David toed off his shoes by the door of the bathroom. Slipping through the room, he quietly pushed open the door into their bedroom. The room where he'd made love to his wife countless times. He didn't want it marred by these memories. Quickly, slipping across the floor to his closet, he cast a quick glance at Jennifer. Laying on her side facing him, she one arm draped protectively around the mound of their daughter, the other pillowing her head. Asking God to just give him a few more minutes…for JJ's sake as much as his own, he quickly grabbed another pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Retracing his steps back into the bathroom, he turned on the shower, hoping the noise wouldn't wake the resting woman in the next room.

Finding a trash bag under the sink, David stripped out of his soiled clothes, stuffing them into the bag. Eddie would take care of them. God knew, he'd never wear them again. He didn't want any reminders of what he'd had to do. And, he'd HAD to do it, he justified. LaMontagne was never going to stop. He'd seen that knowledge in the other man's cold eyes. He would have kept going until he'd killed Jennifer. Something that as long as there was breath in his body, he'd fight. Glancing into the mirror, he shook his head at the unmistakable splatter. It hadn't been avoidable. Forcing his mind back to the task at hand, he told himself this was borrowed time. That he had to hurry.

Stepping into the shower, he automatically began to scrub…racing the clock, determined that his wife see no evidence of the crime he'd committed to keep her and their children safe. As he scrubbed his hair though, his mind traveled back to that moment in the warehouse. The moment as he'd stared into Will LaMontagne's eyes and known beyond a shadow of a doubt what he'd have to do to stop him. It had been an easy decision…really requiring no real thought at all when you weighed it against the possibility of something taking his wife from him. Bracing his arms against the fiberglass wall of the shower, Dave bent his head, allowing the hot spray to pound against his back and neck. How had it come to this again? To the point where he'd had to execute another man?

Jennifer was going to know. He could scrub the blood away, but that woman could read his soul. She was going to know he'd murdered another man and the knowledge shamed him. While he realized that he'd had no real choice, the fact still shamed him. He'd killed men before. Will wasn't the first and Rossi sincerely doubted that he'd be the last. But, God, how he prayed it was the last time that he'd have to do it as he'd done today. Had he done the right thing?

Thinking of the beautiful woman sleeping less than ten feet from where he stood…of the child slumbering peacefully in his crib on the other side of the door…of the unborn little girl resting in her mother's womb, Rossi sighed. It might not have been what qualified as the "right" decision. It had, however, been the ONLY decision he could make. He couldn't lose any of them. While he might have stolen one life today, he'd saved three others. Four others, really. Because if anything happened to either of the three individuals that resided in his heart, he was a dead man walking.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

Glancing down at his clothes and hands, David did one last check. While he knew his wife needed to understand that one particular threat had passed, she didn't need to know the details. He didn't WANT her to know the details. The fact that he could kill in cold blood when provoked was one thing. Viewing the evidence that he could was something else altogether. Sitting down beside her on the bed, he watched her warily. She'd been so angry with him…so terrified earlier, distrusting even the man that would gladly give his life for her. He had no idea what the appropriate way to approach her was. No clue how to make her understand that while the danger was unavoidable, that he'd do what ever necessary to protect her and their family.

Feeling the bed dip beside her, she opened groggy eyes. Seeing someone sitting beside her, she allowed the image of her husband to come into focus, staring at her with unreadable eyes. "David?" she whispered.

Eyes softening, he reached out a tentative hand, feeling the knot of fear that had settled low in his gut ease somewhat as her small hand slipped into his. "It's okay, Bella. It's me," he said softly.

Noticing his damp hair and fresh clothing, JJ narrowed her eyes. "What happened? Where did you go?" she asked quickly. Seeing the strain around his mouth and eyes, she swallowed. How many of those worry lines had she put on his face since she'd walked into his life. "You're scaring me, David. Talk to me," she whispered, struggling to sit up.

Sliding closer to her, he wrapped strong hands around her shoulders, helping her to sit up. Meeting her eyes, he realized how easy it was to get lost in her…he knew he could happily drown in those blue depths as long as she was there with him. "I just need to hold you for a minute, Cara," he murmured quietly, pulling her into his arms. "Just for a minute. Please?"

Resting her head against his chest, JJ felt him tremble as he circled her body in secure arms, and she bit her lip as she realized how much she must have hurt him earlier with her accusations. Raising her head to look up at him, she whispered, "Dave, just tell me-"

"He's gone, Jennifer," Dave said softly, cutting her off. "It's taken care of. You'll never have to be frightened of him again. I promised to protect you and I did," he said calmly, grimacing as he felt her body go rigid against his.

"You mean that-" she began in a vacant, emotionless tone.

Nodding, David tightened his arms around the woman in his arms. "I did what I had to do. You and Henry are perfectly safe from Will now. He'll never be a problem in our lives again."

Hearing his words, JJ tried to absorb the meaning behind them. Her husband had killed for her. He'd taken another life to keep their family safe. "You promise?" she finally whispered. "You promise that he's really gone? That Henry's really safe?"

Bending his head to meet turbulent blue eyes, Rossi nodded. "I can one hundred percent guarantee you that his threat is gone, Jennifer. He can never touch our family again."

Reaching a shaking hand up to cup his face, JJ shakily asked, "Are you okay?"

Smiling sadly, David realized that, other than his mother, no one had ever asked him that question before and actually given a damn what the answer was. The woman in front of him did. That much he was sure of. The sheen of tears in her eyes told him so. "I'm fine, Bella. You and our children are safe from him now. That's all that has ever mattered to me. I did what I had to do to protect you all and I'd do it again."

Feeling her push her head back to his chest as he reclined against the pillows, she curled her body against him, hoping some of her warmth would seep into his chilled skin. She knew part of her should be outraged by what he'd done…coldly taking a human life. But she knew she'd never see past the sheer fact, that, for her…for their child…he'd killed. That's how much he loved them. Enough to eliminate anything that threatened their wellbeing. Truthfully, the thought that Will LaMantogne was gone from the face of the earth filled her with joy. And that saddened her. When had she become a person that cheered when death claimed a human being? She knew that answer. The moment that man had tried to kill her child.

Sighing against her husband, JJ swallowed. So, it had began. The secrets that Mama Rossi had told her she'd hold as the wife of this man. Secrets that she'd take to the grave with her. Holding her husband in her arms, JJ knew it was all worth it. The pain. The anguish. To have this man at her side, it was all worth it. Closing her eyes, for the first time in weeks, she slept peacefully.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

As JJ opened her eyes an hour later, the first thing she realized was that she was alone in the bed. Jerking upright and looking around the room, she tried to resist the urge to let panic claim her. Catching her breath, she listened as her husband's voice washed over her. He was talking to someone. Listening carefully, she realized that the other voice sounded remarkably like Jason Gideon. And, if she wasn't mistaken, they were having a friendly argument above her son's babbles.

Throwing on her robe, JJ ran her fingers through her tousled hair. Sliding through the connecting bathroom, she had to bite back a smile at the sight in front of her.

"You're doing it wrong, Old Man. That thing is never gonna stay on that baby's ass," Gideon advised. "Just move and let me do it!"

"Exactly how many diapers have you changed in the last six months, Gid? Cause I bet I've got you beaten by about a thousand," Rossi groused, affixing the tape to the diaper. "It'll hold."

"Will not! That thing is barely taped!" Gid argued.

"Did they even have disposable diapers the last time you changed one? Step into the twenty-first century with us, Jason," Rossi snarked, smiling at Henry and picking him up.

Unable to hold back, JJ snorted with laughter. "Now, this is a sight that I never thought I'd see. The legendary David Rossi and Jason Gideon fighting over the best method to use in changing diapers," JJ giggled, tears of mirth forming in her eyes.

"Bella," Dave said, moving toward his wife. "What are you doing out of bed, honey? Did that old bastard wake you?"

"Hey!" Gideon said indignantly. "I was helping!"

"My ass!" Dave threw over his shoulder. "You were critiquing."

Shaking her head at them, JJ replied, "I'm fine, Dave. I'm fully rested. This napping in the middle of the day is getting old."

Dropping one hand to gently cover the slight bulge of their baby, he murmured, "You need the rest. You both do."

"I know," JJ whispered. "I just had to see if that was really Gideon I heard."

"In the flesh, kiddo. I thought for a while there you were gonna sleep my visit away," Gid grinned, coming forward to hug her.

Returning his embrace, JJ shook her head. "I thought you might have been a dream earlier."

"Nope, I was real. However, I'd prefer if you'd just forget our earlier reunion, Blondie. I'd prefer that you just forget that and chalk it up to a fading memory though, okay?"

Smiling weakly, JJ nodded. "I wish I could." Turning her head to look at Dave, JJ asked, "Do I want to know what we're planning for dinner? And how many we're planning to have?"

"Just us, Eddie and Mama. Oh, and the idiot behind me. He seems to think that if he stays long enough, mama will feed him. She always was a sucker for strays."

Smacking his arm, JJ genuinely smiled. "Play nice with your friends. I'll change and be down in a minute."

"Take your time, sweetheart," Dave murmured, relieved that she'd regained some color to her cheeks and she seemed to be steadier on his feet. "In fact, Gid can take the baby down and I'll stay here and help you down the stairs.""I'm perfectly capable of walking down a flight of steps, Dave," JJ gently rebuked.

"Humor me, Bella," Dave muttered, hastily handing Gideon his son after brushing a quick kiss to his head and hurrying after his mama.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

Minutes later, JJ had slipped on a wraparound dress and Dave was wrapping a strong arm around her waist, guiding her down the stairs.

Walking into the dining room, they found Eddie standing guard at the door. "Everything okay, Davie?"

"Just fine, Eddie. What time are we expecting Mama Rossi?" Rossi asked. Hearing the back door bang open and an Italian curse ring through the room, David murmured, "Never mind."

As Mama Rossi bustled into the room, she was followed by two armed guards, a glass container in each of their hands.

Peering around them, JJ saw two more guards on the deck. "David? Why are there still men with guns in and around my house? You told me that everything was taken care of!"

As the guards stepped back, Gideon helped Mama lift the tops of the containers, the smell of lasagna and ravioli permeating the room. Groaning, Gideon leaned down to whiff the food. "That smell can only ever mean one thing. Sofia Rossi has prepared her famous lasagna."

"David?" JJ asked, ignoring the others as mama moved to take Henry from her arms.

Surrounding JJ's tense body with secure arms, he pulled her to him. "Jennifer, I promised you the problem affecting you and Henry directly was resolved, honey. And it is."

Nodding slowly, JJ stared back at her husband. "Then why are they here?" she whispered.

Guiding her into a dining room chair, David knelt in front of her. Glancing around the room to assure himself that they were secure and finding himself among friends, Rossi continued, "Sweetheart, I told you we were facing some issues within the familia. I'm just being cautious. I'm not going to take any risks with you or our kids. I know it may seem like overkill, but, for now, this is the way it has to be."

Biting her lip, JJ shook her head. "Franco?"

Clenching his jaw, David realized that his wife had finally grasped the entire situation. Calmly, he nodded. "It's not anything that you need to worry about, JJ. I'm handling things. Everyone agrees that for the moment the guards should stay in place just to ensure that everything runs smoothly."

"How long, Dave?" JJ ground out through clenched teeth. "How much longer are we going to need to live in fear?"

Keeping his eyes on hers, Dave refused to lie anymore. "I have no idea, Jen. What I can tell you is that everyone on this property is committed to keeping you and our children safe. We'll use whatever means we have to make that happen."

Looking around the room, JJ saw the resolved faces. Meeting her husband's eyes again, she felt the distance between them again. She hated this feeling. Glancing at their son, JJ felt her stomach clench. She didn't want to hold herself or their children away from him. "I don't understand what's happening to all of us, Dave. You know me. If I can't understand it, then I can't process it." Taking a deep breath she looked away. "But I'm beginning to think that I'll never understand any of this. Isn't that right? This is never going to end!"

"Daughter, I've lived in the world that you've been thrust into for decades. Like anyone, you're going to have moments you wish you could forget. You must remember there will be better moments….the ones you choose to remember," Mama said quietly, rocking Henry in her arms.

"And how do you make that choice, Mama?" JJ asked tiredly.

Shrugging, Mama looked at JJ. "It happens, angel. It becomes a part of who you are. You can't expect to learn it all in a night. Can't expect your husband to teach you in a night. You listen to David and let him guide you. Trust him to protect you and your family."

JJ knew that her mother-in-law knew what she was speaking of. She knew everyone in the room had her best interest at heart. Perhaps, she was right. Understanding an Italian family on her best day was a challenge. On a day like this….well, it was what could only be considered a lost cause. Sighing deeply, JJ met Dave's worried eyes again. "I think you'd better feed me. Your daughter is demanding lasagna."

As the tension seeped from the room, Gideon laughed. "Damn, man, do your kids know how to smell Italian foods before there even born?"

Brushing the hair from JJ's face, Rossi nodded, not bothering to look at the other man. "They're Rossis, Gideon. Of course, they do."


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

Four hours later, JJ slipped a blue satin nightgown over her head and opened the door into their bedroom. Crawling into bed beside Dave, she settled against the pillows. "You know, this wife of an Italian familia leader is really beginning to suck."

"I know, Bella," Dave told her quietly. "It's going to get easier, I promise."

"So you say," JJ sighed, turning her head to really look at him. He looked worn out. Not just physically, but mentally too. "Are you sure that you're okay, honey?" JJ asked, reaching out a hand to smooth over his jaw. "You look exhausted."

Capturing her hand against him, David shook his head. "I'm fine, Bella. But if you're really worried, you could come over here and check me out," he said tugging her soft body to him and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Bending to rest her forehead against his, JJ whispered, "I love you. You do know that, right?"

"I know you do, sweetheart," Dave murmured, brushing a kiss against her head as she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck.

Inhaling his scent, JJ said softly, "I shouldn't have said some of those things to you earlier this afternoon. Everything was just spinning out of control and I couldn't make it stop."

"I know, honey. I know," Dave soothed, stroking her back. "But half our problem has been taken care of."

"I never meant for you to have to do something like that for me, Dave," JJ said hoarsely, lifting her head to stare in his dark eyes.

"You should know by now that there isn't anything I won't do for you, Jennifer," Dave said gently as her legs tangled with his. "You and our family are the most important thing in the world to me."

"If I didn't know it before, I do now. I just hope you and the rest of the family can get Franco under control," JJ worried.

Rubbing circles on her back, Dave shook his head. "Not something I want you to concern yourself with. Your priorities are our son and daughter. Let me handle the rest, Jen," Dave said firmly. "You have enough on your plate for now."

Smiling at him, JJ murmured, "Ever the dictator. When will you learn that I don't follow orders on command."

"Probably never. But when it comes to you and the kids, I'm sorta protective," Rossi shrugged.

"I never would have noticed," JJ laughed before lowering her lips to his.

Sighing as he watched his smiling wife's lips descend to his, Dave closed his eyes. Carefully returning her kiss, he was determined to let her lead. After everything she'd been through in the last twenty-four hours, there was no way he was going to chance scaring her further. The fact that she was even in his arms right now spoke volumes. Feeling her tongue tentatively touch the seam of his lips, he opened his mouth under hers as he smoothed his hands up and down her back, brushing against her long blonde hair.

"Dave," she whispered, breaking away and wriggling against his body, "Kiss me," she ordered.

"I am kissing you, Cara," he reminded her gently, pressing a light caress to the pulse point in her neck.

Turning her head to give him better access to her neck, JJ groaned, "You know what I mean!"

Smiling against her neck, Dave felt her body soften against his. Shifting her to his side, Dave leaned over her, staring down into her eyes. "I do?" he questioned teasingly, smoothing a warm hand up the curve of her hip.

"You know you do!" JJ huffed impatiently.

"You'll have to help me out here, Bella. What exactly do you want me to do?" Rossi asked with a wicked grin.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" JJ replied impatiently with a raised brow.

"Oh, yeah," Dave smirked, nuzzling her neck. "I wouldn't want to misinterpret anything."

"Fine," JJ sighed as his lips found that weak spot just below her earlobe. "Make love to me, David," JJ gasped as his teeth scraped the tender skin of her collar bone.

"Are you sure, Cara?" Dave whispered seriously, trailing a path of kisses down the side of her neck as his body partially covered hers. "Are you sure you're up to this? We could wait until you're stronger, Cara."

"I'm positive," JJ moaned as his fingers smoothed the strap of her gown away from one shoulder, freeing a heavy breast. "I'm absolutely positive," she promised, guiding his mouth down to the waiting peak. As his warm mouth engulfed her, she lifted her hips against his, feeling his ready arousal.

Pushing a hand past the elastic waist of his shorts, she sought his heat and his answering groan was music to her ears. As her palm tightened around his flesh, she smiled as he thrust himself against her hand. Lifting his head from her breast to claim her lips, she caught her breath as he made endless forays into her mouth, deliciously tangling his tongue with hers as his hands caressed her body and his hips unconsciously followed her hand..

Feeling him swell further against her hand as she stroked him, JJ moaned as he broke away. "Don't go," JJ said, trying to pull him back to her.

Making short work of slipping the inhibiting gown from her body, Dave quickly stripped from his shorts, covering her body in seconds. Slipping his fingers down her body to test her depths, he groaned against her open mouth as her wet heat clutched at his fingers. "God, Bella, you're already ready for me," he rasped against her neck as she lifted her hips against his hand.

"I need you," she moaned helplessly. "I can't help it."

Pulling his hand quickly away, he replaced it with his shaft instantly. "What do you need, honey?" he breathed into her ear. Flexing his hips and barely entering her, he asked, "Do you need that?"

Clawing at his hips and bucking against him, JJ nodded frantically against his shoulder.

"Say the words, Jennifer," Dave demanded, gripping her hands and pulling them above her head as his tongue danced against her neck. "Just say it and I'll give you everything you want," he promised, closing his teeth around her earlobe and moaning as her aroused breasts scraped against his chest.

"I want you inside me," JJ moaned. "Now, damn it!"

Powerfully thrusting into her heat, Dave groaned, tightening his grip on their linked hands. "God, yes!" he growled, seizing her mouth for a deep kiss, sweeping his tongue against hers powerfully.

Releasing her hands to slide his own down her body, he never lifted his mouth from hers as her arms twined around his neck, her body easily following his. Breaking away from her to stare down into her passion filled eyes, he whispered, "I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too," JJ panted, arching her body to his as the sensations built. "More, Dave! I need more," she begged, clawing at his back as his mouth found one aching breast.

Lowering his hand down her body to gently stroke the bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft as he forcefully moved in and out of her in a steady rhythm, he asked, "Is that what you need, sweetheart?"

Thrashing her head against the pillows as his fingers worked their magic and his body filled her, JJ moaned.

"Yes! Don't stop! Just don't stop!" she ordered, lifting her legs to wrap around his hips.

Watching her face flush, David saw the fire building within her. Thrusting more heavily into her, he ground his teeth, fighting his own release. It was her scream of completion happening a split second after her body clenched around his manhood that sent him flying into his own sweet oblivion. Hips jerking involuntarily against hers, he felt himself spill into her waiting depths, her arms clutching him to her.

Moments later, as he felt the aftershocks of their release began to ease, he rolled to his side, pulling her willing body to his. "Mmmm," he heard her sigh softly.

"What was that, Mrs. Rossi?" Dave asked, grinning quietly as his chest pillowed her head..

"That was…I don't think there are words to describe what that was," JJ sighed with satisfaction.

"I take it that I got you to the finish line, Cara?" Dave breathed, kissing her gently.

"Oh, I think you know you did," JJ returned with a soft smile. "And if I'm not mistaken, you crossed it at about the same time."

"What can I say, Cara. You inspire me," Dave murmured, kissing her neck.

"Let me see if I can do it again, then," JJ smiled, pulling his body back over hers.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Five months later, Jennifer Rossi stared down at the six pound miracle cradled in her arms. They'd done it. Somehow, they'd managed to get little Marina Sofia Rossi here, safe and whole. Watching as her husband swept gentle fingers along the baby's cheek, she watched wonderment overtake his features. "She's amazing, isn't she?" JJ whispered, gazing down at their daughter.

Haltingly, David asked, "How- how do I thank you for this kind of gift, Bella?"

"I think she was a mutual gift, Dave. One of us couldn't have done it without something from the other." JJ explained, smiling up at him.

Slipping onto the bed beside her, Dave gently settled an arm around his girls. "So, we've definitely decided to go with the name Marina Sofia?"

"Considering we've been calling her that for the past seven months, I think it's a sure thing. It fits her," JJ nodded. "God knows, there isn't any doubt this baby has an Italian father," JJ smirked, looking at her little girls head full of dark hair.

Laughing as he reached a hand out to finger a dark curl, Dave noted, "I think her temper alone definitely qualifies her as our child, Jen. God knows, she got her brother's lungs. And, Lord knows, that kid takes after me."

Leaning against his warm chest, JJ kept her eyes on her baby girl. "Ignore daddy, sweetheart. You had a traumatic morning, didn't you?"

"She certainly was vocal about the ungodly early hour when she got here. I swear, that doctor looked at me like I'd done something to her," Rossi grinned.

"Well, she had reason to scream. Being born in the middle of the night…getting shoved out of her nice warm little cocoon. She had a good scare," JJ replied, rocking the baby against her breast.

"I'd say the scare her mama gave ME, ranks right on up there with hers," Rossi assured her, nodding at the baby.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dave! What do you mean I scared you?" JJ questioned with raised eyebrows. "Compared to Henry's birth, hers was a relative breeze."

"Honey, you woke me up at one in the morning telling me that you're water had broken and your contractions were six minutes apart. By the time we'd gotten you dressed, Henry delivered to Mama, and you here to this nice safe hospital, you were yelling at the top of your lungs that you needed to push! Your labor lasted four freaking hours from start to finish. Trust me when I tell you - that WAS a scare!"

"It is not MY fault that you refuse to let me move with an armed escort of twenty guards! And you can't tell me that you didn't have at least seven emergency plans for the blessed event mapped out. You, Eddie and Gideon thought you were slick but I know a street map when I see it."

"So, I like to be prepared. Sue me. It paid off, didn't it? I got us to the hospital in record time."

"I wouldn't know. Every time I opened my mouth, you were yelling at me to breathe. We could've been driving through Outer Siberia and I wouldn't have known the difference," she giggled.

"They said breathing was important in those classes we took. I was only following directions," Dave smiled down at his daughter.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, JJ turned her head to call, "Come in!"

Both parents smiling widely at the sight of Mama Rossi with Henry in her arms, Rossi quickly relieved his mother of her squirming burden. "Daddy, down!" Henry ordered.

Wrapping his son more securely in his arms, Dave shook his head. "I don't think so, little man. I've got somebody here you should meet." Walking back over to where JJ held Marina in her arms, Rossi asked, "You wanna meet your sister, munchkin?"

Seeing his mother on the bed holding something in her arms, Henry looked down. "BABY!" he said, reaching down to try and reach Marina.

Grabbing his little hands before they could connect with the sleeping bundle, JJ said softly, "Gently, Henry. Remember?"

As David sat down on the bed with Henry in his lap, both parents watched as Henry tentatively reached out a hand to touch Marina. "Pet da baby!" Henry said quietly.

"That's right!" Rossi laughed. "Pet her gently."

"So does the little one have a name yet?" Mama Rossi asked.

"Marina Sofia Rossi," JJ told her proudly, stroking her daughter's face.

"Ah, so you did decide to saddle this poor bambina with my name," Mama murmured, reaching forward to rub the baby's cheek.

"It's a name to live up to, Mama," JJ said quietly, grasping the old woman's hand.

"Posh," Mama said, sniffling.

"My baby!" Henry told them.

"Our baby," Rossi corrected.

"OUR BABY!" Henry yelled, startling the little person sleeping in the blankets.

Laughing, Rossi stood up, Henry still firmly in his arms. "And on that note, I think I'll take our son for a snack."

"'nack! 'nack!" Henry clapped happily.

"Don't let the bambino fool you…he had breakfast and a snack all ready," Mama laughed. "He's a bottomless pit, aren't you, boy?" Mama said, bending to give the toddler a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Nonna's baby," Henry laughed, reaching for the old woman.

"Yes, you are nonna's baby! Now, go make daddy get you some cookies and juice, yes?"

"Yes!" said Henry, bouncing in David's arms.

"We'll be back soon, Cara. Take care of them, Mama," David said, closing the door behind him.

As the door clicked shut, JJ met Mama Rossi's aged eyes. "Do you want to hold her, Mama?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Mama said, plucking the baby from JJ's arms. "Ah, she's so little, Bella. So tiny. You forget. She's got your eyes, daughter," Mama breathed, looking up at JJ.

"And your son's temper," JJ laughed.

"It's an inherited trait. Gino had the devil's own temper when he was riled," Mama Rossi recalled with a smile.

Looking quickly at Mama, JJ replied, "David told you that I know?"

"That Gino was his true father? You're family, Jennifer. My daughter. I never call another woman that before. Of course, I knew my David would tell you. Gino gave me a gift that I'll always cherish. You do this for my boy, too. I never see David as happy as he is now. You, Henry and Marina bring my son back to life. He only exist before. Now, he live," Sofia explained tearfully.

Sniffling as she put the baby back in JJ's arms, she heard JJ whisper, "Mama, these last months have been hard. The constant threat hanging over us all. Do you think the next few will be any better?"

Smiling softly at the worried woman, Mama Rossi patted her hand. "They will get better, cara. We're looking toward the future now." Nodding at the newborn, Mama whispered, "This little one…and her brother will make us keep our eyes on the future. We'll all work to make a better one for them."


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Three days later, Dave carefully eased JJ into the waiting SUV. Getting behind the wheel and unconsciously checking for their protective detail, Dave asked for the fifth time, "Are you sure about this, Bella? It's only been a couple of days."

"Three, Dave. It's been three days. Marina and I are going home. With or without you," JJ told him firmly.

"Are you positive that it isn't too early for this," Dave questioned.

"I'm positive," JJ laughed. "I had a baby, Dave. Not a brain tumor. Now let's go!" JJ ordered, peering over her shoulder at her daughter.

Starting the engine, Rossi grumbled, "This still seems too fast to me."

"You do realize that when I had Henry, I was in and out of the hospital within twenty-four hours," JJ commented.

"You do realize that I wasn't there to protect you then. If I had been, you'd have never been released," Rossi shot back.

"Yes, dear," JJ said, patting his thigh, "Reid gave me a blow by blow of the reaming you gave the doctor the next day when you two came to visit. Thank God we didn't use the same hospital this time around. I believe you're banned at County for what? Another two years?"

"Very funny, smartass," Dave muttered.

"Anyway, your daughter is eager to see her new home and meet her extended family," JJ sighed, leaning her head back against her seat. "And I'm ready for a bubble bath."

"You just don't get too far. Your daughter gets a bit angry when mama isn't near and she isn't shy about letting people know it. I swear, I never thought one tiny person could be so vocal."

"She IS your daughter," JJ laughed. "She's just expressing herself in the only way she has at her disposal."

"Don't say that too loud!" Rossi mock whispered. "I really don't want her to feel like she needs to give her daddy another sampling of her talents."

Meeting her eyes as they both heard the baby begin to fuss, Rossi narrowed an eye at his wife. "Now, see what you did?"

Smacking his arm and turning to look at the baby, JJ murmured, "She's probably hungry."

Putting his blinker on to turn onto the gravel road that led to the cabin, David called, looking in the rearview mirror, "Sixty seconds, angel, and Daddy will have us to the front door. Please God, hold the irate screams off. They'll really echo in this vehicle."

Ignoring her father, Marina's screams had reached mid-range by the time Dave parked the SUV. Immediately noticing the extra security posted around the property, Dave quickly came around and opened JJ's door. Helping her out, he nodded to Eddie as he took a protective stance behind her and turned to get the baby.

Turning, his daughter in his arms, he asked, "Honey, you want me to carry her?"

Shaking her head, JJ reached for her child. "No, she's hungry."

Wrapping a secure arm around his wife and child, Dave urged them toward the house. "Let's get you two inside and settled then," he murmured, watching Eddie's eyes sweep back and forth.

Completely focused on her new daughter, the tense atmosphere around both men eluded JJ. "What do you think, Eddie? Didn't we do good?" JJ asked the other man.

Smiling down at the child in JJ's arms, Eddie nodded. "She's perfect, JJ. Just perfect. But both of you need to get inside and sit down. I've heard childbirth is hard work," he replied, ushering the family inside quickly.

"Ah, there's the bambina," Mama greeted from inside the doorway. "Let nonna see her, angel," Mama said, making a grab for the infant.

"She's hungry, mama," JJ smiled.

"Well, let's just get you to bed then," Mama replied.

"The den will be fine, Mama. She'll settle."

As Rossi watched Mama and Eddie exchange a look, he stepped forward. "Honey, just humor us, okay? Let me help you and Marina upstairs. You can feed her and then both of you can get a much needed nap. You know you'll be more comfortable in our bed. It's been a hectic morning and you know it won't be long before the team descends on us."

"What about Henry?" JJ asked.

"Down for his nap, Cara," Mama replied. "Let your husband help you to bed, Angel. I follow with bambina."

Stopping at the nursery to look in on Henry, Dave noted the drawn blinds and closed drapes. Thankfully, JJ only had eyes for their little boy. Meeting Mama's eyes while JJ leaned over the crib, Mama shook her head briefly.

Guiding JJ into their bedroom a moment later, he heard Mama shoo him out of the way. "Go, Davie. Let the Rossi women bond."

Staring down at where his wife had propped herself on their bed as she stared intently at their newest addition, Dave asked, "You okay, Bella?"

"We'll be fine, Dave. Go play with your friend. We're good," JJ said absently.

"Mama, do you know where everything is," he asked with a pointed look at their nightstand.

Nodding, Mama gently pushed David to the door, whispering, "Your wife and I are both excellent shots but, right now, you need to talk to Eddie."

Taking one last look at Jennifer feeding their daughter, Dave clenched his jaw. Heading down the stairs, he frowned as Eddie met him on the landing. "What the hell is going on around here? Security out the ass, blinds drawn…what the fuck happened?"

"Rudy's on his way, Davie," Eddie hedged.

"I'm not asking fucking Rudy, I'm asking you!" Dave snapped.

"Look, Davie, Rudy is the one that got the tip," Eddie explained.

"Tip? What tip?" Dave asked, striding into his study. "Quit talking to me in riddles, Eddie and start speaking English!"

"Davie, you need to calm down. Right now, all we know is that Franco Morelli has gone off radar," Eddie said quietly.

Jerking around, Dave looked at Eddie with narrowed eyes. "Off the radar? How the hell did that happen? We've had him under surveillance for the past four months, damn it!"

"We have," Eddie confirmed. "You ordered it and we did it, Davie. But there was a problem."

Clenching his fist, Dave asked in a dangerously soft voice, "Explain to me how the hell this happened."

"We're working on getting you those answers right now. But until we have them, I went ahead and tightened security. You know me, Davie. I don't believe in taking unnecessary risks with two innocent children are in the line of fire," Eddie rationalized.

"And I thank God for that every night, my friend," Dave sighed, sinking into his leather office chair.

"What DO we know, Eddie."

"Our people reported last night that Franco had caught the red eye to Chicago. He was alone, Davie. No backup, whatsoever. We had a guy on the plane with him. He followed Franco to the Drake Hotel. After about an hour, he caught a cab into the Warehouse District and that's where our guy lost him."

Slamming his hand against the desk, rattling the pictures, Dave growled, "Tell me that we're looking for him!"

"Damn it, Rossi! Of course, we are! Rudy's got multiple details blanketing Chicago. Ben's put his people on alert in Baltimore and Boston. Tony's people are covering the D.C. area."

Rising to pace the length of his office, Dave snarled, "How long? How long since we've had visual contact with Franco?"

"Eight, Chicago time," Eddie replied.

"Christ, that's almost six hours, Eduardo! Hell, he could be anywhere in six hours time."

"Or he could be face-down in a river somewhere, Davie. We just don't know." Eddie told him.

"Just great! I finally get my family home and now there's a rabid dog on the loose! Fucking perfect!"

Hearing his phone buzz, Eddie glanced at the display. "Rudy's here, along with Ben, Boss. You want I should show them in?"

Tightening his lips, Rossi nodded, "But first, I want you to triple protection around here. I want a visual presence so tight that not even a goddamn groundhog get through without my express permission. And call Gideon. Tell him to get his ass over here. Tell him that I don't care what he's got going on, his plans just changed."

Stomping toward the door, he ordered over his shoulder, "Tell Ben and Rudy that I'll be with them in a minute. I just brought my wife and new baby girl home, damn it! I'll be damned if they're gonna spend this entire day in fear!"


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

Stepping into the bedroom, Dave smiled gently as he found his wife wedged between their two children and Mama Rossi coming out of the connecting bathroom, diaper in hand.

Smiling up at her husband, JJ chortled, "Look who's here in time for your first diaper change in your new house, Marina! Daddy's here!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Henry jabbered excitedly, holding out his arms to be picked up.

Swinging his son up into his arms, Dave grinned at his two girls. "Well, I guess it's official now. We've got two kids in diapers. Pampers will be so pleased."

"Posh! You think this hard? Try having three little ones around your feet in diapers," Mama huffed. "And this before disposable diapers were glimmer in anyone eye. You think you have hard life?"

"Don't say a word, babe," Dave mock whispered. "Or she'll start in on how she had to walk twenty miles to school in the snow up a hill both ways."

Smacking her son sharply on the back of his head, Mama growled, "Don't be flip, boy! I find my wooden spoon. You not too old for me to take down a peg." Handing JJ the diaper, Mama said, "Ignore him, daughter. He think he is funny, but he wrong."

"Of course, Mama," JJ murmured, fighting a smile.

Looking down as his son pulled at the collar of his shirt, Dave smiled. "So, what do you think of your new baby sister, Little Man? Are you impressed yet?"

Covering his ears, Henry replied, "Loud!"

"Yeah," Dave laughed, "She can definitely be loud."

"Pretty!"

"I agree, she is as pretty as Mama."

Swatting at his arm, JJ looked up at them. "You know as well as I do, that outside of her eyes, she's your spitting image. She got your hair and complexion. This child is a Rossi, through and through."

"Hey! You got one that looks like you and I got one that looks like me. Wonder what we'll get as a tie breaker?" Dave grinned.

"Bite your tongue," JJ muttered as Marina closed her eyes.

"Let me put her in cradle, Angel," Mama said, stepping forward to lift the baby into her arms. "You need to take this moment of calm to sleep, Little One. They won't happen often."

Reaching up to take Henry from him, Dave shook his head, tightening his grip on their son. "Uh-uh, Bella. Mama is right. You need to close your eyes for a bit. Between the nurse waking you up and Marina's nursing, you've not had an hour's uninterrupted sleep for the last couple of nights."

Yawning, JJ laid her head back against the pillows, saying, "Maybe you're right. But not for long. I want us all to spend some time together tonight. Maybe we could watch a movie."

Bending to press a kiss to her lips, Rossi murmured, "Whatever you want, honey. Just sleep now."

Closing the door behind him, Dave allowed his mother to take Henry from his arms. "You've talked to Eddie, yes?"

Nodding, Dave asked, "You'll stay close?"

"Where else would I go, Davie," Mama muttered, patting his cheek as she headed toward Henry's room.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Stepping back into his study a few minutes later, Dave found Rudy sitting, legs crossed, patiently in one of the chairs in front of his desk and Ben pacing restlessly back and forth.

"I told you we should have just ended him months ago," Ben growled at Rudy.

"It isn't our way, Benny. Not anymore and not for a long time. Only in extreme situations," Rudy said patiently.

"I'd say this is pretty fucking extreme, Rudy! Our leader and his family have been threatened! Repeatedly!" Ben yelled.

"Gentlemen," Dave said from the doorway. "I hear we have some problems."

"Wouldn't have any if you'd just take my Goddamn leash off, Rossi," Ben growled, meeting his friend's eyes.

"Ah, Bloodthirsty Ben has made an appearance," Dave muttered.

Rising from his chair, Rudy smiled grimly. "Has he ever really left us, Davie?" Rudy asked, extending his hand.

Warmly shaking his hand, Dave shook his head. "I don't think he has, Rudy and I sincerely doubt he ever will."

"I hear congratulations are in order! Your daughter has arrived. Is she as beautiful as her mama?"

"It's close, but I still think my Jennifer surpasses anything on earth. My daughter is barely a breath behind her though," Rossi grinned. "They're both resting right now, so, I suggest we make this quick. Tell me what's happening," Dave ordered, nodding to the chairs.

Resuming his seat, Rudy looked around to where Ben still paced. "Would you sit down, Ben? You're making an old man dizzy!"

Glaring at Rudy, Ben grudgingly sat down. "Bossy bastard, aren't you, Rudy?"

Ignoring him, Rudy faced Dave. "We have no evidence that Franco is planning anything toward you or your family, Davie."

"Yet," Ben snarled.

"But, we do have to err on the side of caution. Especially given his threats of a few months ago."

Leaning back in his chair, Rossi studied the two men before him. "We all know that Franco declared war on us." Sighing, Dave continued, "Of all the days for this to happen though! I just brought Jen home, damn it!" Seeing the two men before him exchange a glance, Rossi narrowed his eyes. "Something you gentlemen want to share with me?"

Leaning forward, Ben said in a low voice, "Davie, you know how I feel about coincidences."

"Meaning what?" Rossi asked.

"Meaning," Rudy said, "that it's particularly curious that we lose contact with Morelli now. What better would there be to strike at you than when you are distracted…when there would be disruptions in schedule….when there will be extra visitors in your home, wishing you well on your newest member of the family."

Rising to his feet, Dave ran a restless hand through his dark hair. "Goddamn it! I want this son of a bitch found!"

"We all do, David," Rudy said calmly.

"Do we have any suspicions that Franco has already put a plan in motion?" Dave asked angrily.

"None that we know of," Ben answered. "All of the West Coast families have closed ranks against him, in response to our request. We know that a month ago, he met with some mid-level leaders of the Gregor family, but nothing ever came of it. Tony pulled some strings and got word to the family leaders that we'd frown on any alliances. Franco's attempt fell though."

"He's a man without a country, Davie," Rudy noted wisely. "No one legitimate will touch him. And our distant cousins within the less admirable ranks won't even have anything to do with him out of respect for you."

"He's rogue, boys. And men like him are the biggest wild cards of all. And, pretty soon, he'll find somebody to ally himself with. We need to find him. Quickly," Dave replied.

Turning as they heard a light knock, Eddie opened the door. Carefully entering, Eddie looked at Dave. "We've gotten some news, Davie. And you aren't gonna like it."

"Spit it out, Eddie," Dave growled.

"Our boys on the ground in Chicago just called. An unidentified body was found in the open on the docks in Chicago. Initial description says it fits our boy."

"And?" Rossi asked, knowing from the look on Eddie's face that there was more to the story.

"One shot, back of the head," Eddie finished.

"Execution," Ben muttered.

"Eddie, same as before, we stay on lockdown. Get me everything we can from Chicago PD without going through official channels but, I want a confirmation within the hour. Keep our fingerprints as far away as you can from Morelli, but I want us to stay in the loop. I don't want to have to call in favors, but, if necessary, I know somebody who'll get us the answers we need if we have problems," Rossi said, barking out his orders.

Turning to face Ben and Rudy, Dave commanded, "Find out if anybody we know had anything to do with this. Franco had a lot of enemies within the Family. Do it carefully, though. We don't want to show our hand but, we need to send the message that we find this unacceptable." Taking a deep breath, he looked around the room. "Gentlemen, we need to find our who was hunting our hunter because we all know that Franco was intending to kill me."


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Watching as Ben and Rudy pulled away from the house, their security detail heavier than usual, Dave spotted Gideon's vehicle passing them. Smiling at Jason's jaunty wave to Ben, Rossi shook his head. Some days he wondered if his old friend had a death wish.

Hearing Eddie behind him, Rossi turned. "Mama said to tell you that Jennifer's waking up."

Seeing his nod, Eddie cleared his throat. "She also said to tell you that there WILL be a family dinner tonight with all her kids sitting around the table acting like they love each other. She was will clear about that," Eddie said, rubbing the back of his head where Mama had whacked him when he'd tried to talk her out of it.

"Sounds like Mama," Rossi mused with a grin. "Italian to the core. Any problem can be solved with enough food."

"Man, you oughta see her freezer these days. I think she's been cooking for a month. You're gonna have to buy her a walk in freezer if this keeps up."

"She cooks when she's stressed, Eddie," Dave shrugged.

"Then that woman is on the verge of a nervous breakdown!"

"Who is?" Gideon said, reaching the top step of the deck.

"Mama," Rossi said shortly. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Bite me, Rossi! I see you've decided to redecorate again," Gideon murmured, turning to nod at the increased security. "I just love what you've done with the exterior!" he said theatrically.

"Smartass," Rossi snarled. "Get in here! I need your help again."

"Ya know, that never means good things for me. I mean, you never just ask to borrow a few bucks like a normal friend," Gideon sighed, following Dave into his study.

"Eddie, do me a favor and let mama know there'll be one more for dinner, will ya?" Dave asked.

"Not a problem, Boss," Eddie replied, closing the study door behind him.

"Offering to feed me? Shit! Now I know this favor is big!" Gideon shuddered. "Who do you need me to off?" Gideon asked, not quite kidding.

Staring at Jason with a rueful smile, Dave nodded. "You never were a stupid man, Jase."

"Okay, Dave. Let's cut the crap. Why did Eddie have me cancel my reservations for an evening at Le Cirque? Tell me what's happened that demands my help."

"You know that I just brought JJ and Marina home today," Rossi began.

"Yeah, I was planning on coming by tomorrow to see them," Gideon nodded. "Glad to hear everything went okay."

"Thanks," Rossi said shortly. "But everything isn't nearly as okay as I'd like it."

Tilting his head, Gideon asked, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that I just received word that Morelli was found face down on the docks in Chicago with a bullet through the back of the head."

Whistling, Gideon narrowed his eyes on Rossi. "Your orders?"

"Hell, no! You know better than that!"

"Just checking," Gideon said, holding up a conciliatory hand. "Can't blame me for asking!"

"I guess not," Rossi grumbled. "But, for the record, I didn't order it. Much to Ben's dismay."

"Yeah, Old Benny, always did like to strike first and deal with questions later," Gideon mused.

"But, isn't all this good news for you? The threat to you and your family is gone, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Dave said with a quick shake of his head. "Preliminary information suggests that Franco was lured to the Windy City and then murdered."

"Christ, Dave! What the hell is up with the Familia lately?"

Frowning, Dave leaned forward in his seat. "That's why I need your help, Gid. I don't know who I can trust anymore. Rudy, Ben and Tony are solid. But the others," Rossi said with a shrug, "I'm just not certain. I need somebody with a fresh set of eyes that can help me on both sides of this story."

"Rossi, I know you've been hesitant, but maybe it's time to bring Hotch into this."

"No, at least, not yet. I don't want to drag the team into this unless absolutely necessary."

"I'd say it's necessary, Old Man," Gideon grunted. "Look around you, man! You've got tighter security that Ft. Knox here. Anybody that pulls into your driveway is automatically surrounded with armed guards, Dave. I don't think you're gonna be able to keep this a secret much longer!" Grinning evilly, Gideon continued, "And have you stopped to think about the fact that Penelope Garcia is going to descend on you in a few short hours, ready to see her newest niece? When she sees this, what do you think her reaction is gonna be? And, remember, what Garcia knows, she shares. Quickly and loudly!"

"Garcia will know what I want her to know. Besides, I may need her help," Dave frowned.

"Good luck with that. Garcia doesn't do anything without explanations first," Gideon grunted. "Are you sure you want to involve her in this?"

"I need somebody I can trust," Rossi shrugged. "And she's the best out there at finding elusive information. She won't leave footprints behind."

"True, but I'm gonna stand by my original statement." Slowly, Gideon looked at Rossi. "Have you told JJ yet?"

"No," Rossi said with a firm shake of his head. "The less she knows right now, the better."

"You sure about that? She finds out your keeping secrets from her again, and the fireworks on the Fourth of July won't be anything compared to what goes off around here."

"I've put her through hell these last months, Gid. She's finally happy. The baby is here and healthy…I don't want to burden her with this before I know what exactly we're dealing with."

Hearing a knock at the door, Dave shot Gideon a warning glace before calling, "It's open."

Watching as the door opened, Rossi saw JJ holding Marina in her arms. Jumping up, Dave crossed the room quickly, "Bella! You shouldn't have tackled the stairs on your own, especially with the baby in your arms!"

Shaking her head at him as he took the baby, JJ laughed, "Dave, I'm not an invalid! Marina and I just wanted to see what daddy was up to!" Looking across the room, JJ's face lit up as she spotted Gideon. "So, you decided to come see our little miracle, huh?"

Rising, Gideon pressed a kiss to JJ's temple as she eased down into a chair. Gazing down at the baby, Gideon smiled gently. "You know I did, Blondie." Looking up at Rossi, Gideon asked, "I'd really know how you got so lucky that you get to live with not one, but two, beautiful girls?" Looking back down at the baby, Gideon whispered, "You done good, Blondie."

"I think I might have had something to do with it, Gid." Rossi grinned.

"Very little," Gid groused. "She's too perfect to be yours."

Smiling up at him, JJ shook her head, "Oh, I can assure you that she's definitely his. Wait until you hear the set of lungs on her!"

"Very funny, Cara," Dave groused. Seeing her wince as she settled in her seat, Dave asked worriedly, "Should you even be out of bed?"

"Don't start, Dave," JJ said tiredly. "I had my nap."

"Not an answer to my question, Jen."

Smiling sweetly, JJ shifted Marina in her arms. "I'm not going anywhere, Dave. At least not until I get a satisfactory answer as to why security appears to have tripled."

Pointing her finger at him, JJ continued, "Thought you'd sneak it past me, huh? Surprise, not quite as dense as you'd hoped. It'd take a moron not to see that you, Eddie and Mama are on edge. Now, answer MY question, Rossi. And do it fast!"


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

Lifting the baby from JJ's arms, Gideon turned to look at Rossi. "May I just take this moment to remind you of something?" Gideon asked pleasantly, swaying with the baby in his arms.

"What?" Dave snapped.

"I told you so," Gideon grinned.

"Told him what?" JJ asked from behind.

"That you were smarter than he was. You better hope you can keep her on your side, Rossi," Gideon mumbled, going to stare out the window.

Stepping in front of JJ, Rossi knelt in front of her. "If I asked you to just trust me on this one, would you, Jen?"

"Nope," JJ said flatly. "But to clarify, I DO trust you. I trust you with my life…with our children's lives, but I still wanna know what's going on."

Seeing by the look in his eyes that he was going to try and avoid her questions, JJ said with a quiet conviction, "I DESERVE to know, Dave. I just gave birth to our daughter and I need to know if she's already being threatened. It's not like I'm unqualified here, Dave. I'm an FBI agent, just like you with a badge and a gun and everything!"

Accepting Marina back from Gideon's arms, Dave put the baby back in JJ's lap as Gideon slipped quietly from the room. Waiting until the door closed again, Dave looked at his wife. "I wanted you to have some peace, Jen."

"Why do I have a feeling that this hasn't exactly been a peaceful afternoon?" JJ said with a sad smile.

Nodding grimly, Dave swallowed. "There isn't an easy way to say this, Jen. Franco Morelli was found dead this afternoon in Chicago. He was murdered."

David felt her hands tighten around the baby protectively. "You know for sure that it was murder?" JJ asked in a shaky voice.

"The bullet in the back of his skull says it was," Dave sighed.

"Is this something I need to be worried about?" JJ asked through clenched teeth.

Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, Dave quickly shook his head, tightening his hands on JJ's knees. "No, Jennifer. La Familia didn't order this. As a matter of fact, we've been keeping an eye on Franco for months…tracking his movements. We lost him this morning in Chicago. He was a loose cannon."

"Yeah, and it appears somebody deactivated him. Permenantly."

"He had a lot of enemies, JJ. But until we know for sure that this was unrelated to the Familia, we're stepping up protection for both you and the children."

"We just brought her home, David! She's barely three days old and already we're…no…YOU'RE putting her in the middle of a Mafia war!"

Capturing JJ's waving hand in one of his, Dave argued calmly, "Bella, there is NO war. La Familia had nothing to do with this unfortunate event, but we've got to be cautious."

"Are you in danger, Dave?" JJ asked quietly.

"Of course not, Cara!" Dave lied smoothly. "Not at all. You and I are going to live very long, full lives together with our children."

Staring back at him, JJ knew her husband was still not being entirely honest with her. She also knew pressing him would only shut him down further. Finally nodding, she allowed him to take Marina from her arms as she began to fuss.

"Let's go see if Mama is ready to eat, Bella," Dave suggested.

Nodding, JJ rose slowly as she stared into her husband's eyes.

"Bella, you know that I love you," Dave told her quietly, still holding onto her hand.

"I love you, too, Dave. Don't make me live to regret that," she returned softly.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

"This has gotten completely out of hand," JJ said, glaring at the paper beside her as she bounced a fussy Marina in her lap two weeks later.

Reaching for his daughter and rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back as he nuzzled her with his whiskers, Dave murmured, "What's that?"

"This guest list for the Christening!" JJ exploded, slapping the list with her hand. "We're up to two hundred and twenty seven!"

"Honey, we've had this discussion. If you're gonna invite half the Eastern Seaboard, you can't get angry when they RSVP their attendence."

"Me?! You're the one with all the contacts!"

Shrugging negligently, Dave rationalized, "Our daughter is only going to be christened once. Besides, I think it was you that deemed it necessary to invite your college roommates AND your entire Girl Scout troop."

"And those last thirty additions to the list? I believe those were yours, Dave. Seriously, you just had to add your poker buddies from twenty years ago?"

"Hey, can you blame me for wanting to flaunt my virility at them!" Dave laughed as he pulled his wife to his chest. "How bout this? I won't comment on your list of invites if you won't huff and puff about mine?"

"Please, Dave! The only person huffing and puffing about this event is YOU! My God, your demanding that every guest on the list pass a seven point security checklist before they get anywhere near your children!"

"Nobody gets near them without being thoroughly screened," Dave said unapologetically.

"God help us when she starts dating!" JJ sighed.

Shaking his head and looking at her in horror, Dave whispered, "Not going to be a problem."

"And why is that?"

"Because, she's never going to date. Ever." Looking at the gurgling baby, Rossi grinned, "You wouldn't do that to daddy, would you, Princess. I didn't think so."

"Dave," JJ said warningly.

Looking up, Rossi asked, "In point of fact, I think she'd make the perfect nun."

Curling next to him, JJ laid her head on Dave's shoulder. "And what if your daughter has different plans? She might not like the idea of joining a convent to appease her father. You may just have to deal with a boyfriend yet!"

"Not nice, mama," Rossi growled. "Daddy's little girl wouldn't do that to him, would you, pumpkin. I didn't think so. Never mind your mama's crazy talk."

Rubbing the baby's bare foot, JJ smiled at her daughter. "Never mind daddy, sweetie. He's just being an overprotective bear again."

"Bet your sweet ass I am," Dave grumbled, rubbing his daughter's cheek.

Pinching his side, JJ rebuffed, "Didn't we just talk about not using bad language in front of the kids?"

"Ouch! She doesn't even know what the words mean, woman!"

"Doesn't matter! If you don't get a handle on that mouth of yours, I fully expect Henry to start quoting you in Sunday school! Do you want to explain to Father Simpson why Henry can correctly use four letter words in a sentence?"

"You worry too much," Rossi griped.

"No such thing when you have kids, and you know it!" JJ argued. "Speaking of which, have you given any more thought as to who we should ask to be Godparents to this little one? The monsignor asked about it again today and the Christening is this weekend!"

Shifting the baby in his arms, Dave cast a sidelong glance at his determined wife. Handing the baby back into her arms, he murmured, "I think she's hungry, honey and you've got the food supply."

Propping against David, JJ allowed the baby to begin to nurse as Dave stared down at them, always amazed by this sight. "Dave," she nudged. "The godparents, honey."

Trailing his fingers against Marina's cheek, he whispered, "Well, I think we're in agreement about Penelope, right? No kid could ask for a better godmother."

"Perfect agreement," JJ nodded. "Now the godfather."

"Never thought I'd hear you use THAT word, Bella," Rossi snorted.

Rolling her eyes, JJ elbowed her husband. "NOT funny! Not funny at all!"

"Sorry," Dave laughed, rubbing his side.

"What do you think about Eddie for the godfather?" JJ asked.

"You'd be okay with that?" Dave asked seriously. "You don't want to consider anyone else?" he asked, giving her an opportunity to change her mind.

"Haven't you watched him with the kids, Dave? He's always on alert. And they need to understand both sides to our family. I think Eddie and Pens would make sure our kids have the future they deserve, one way or another. Besides, Mama would be around to make sure they both towed the line. You know neither one of them would ever cross her."

"It looks like we've reached an agreement, then." Dave smiled.

"Will there be a problem since Pens isn't Catholic?" JJ worried.

"Who cares?" Dave shrugged. "I have no doubt that Garcia could take on the Catholic church. Or we could just let Mama Rossi convince them. God knows, she thinks Garcia walks on water. Has since the wedding. I think those two are still in collusion, planning our lives for us."

Giggling, JJ asked, "Can't you just see Mama and Garcie staging a coup and taking over the Church?"

Shuddering, Dave pulled his wife and daughter closer. "Don't even joke about it, Bella. I have no doubt if such a thing could be accomplished, it could be done by my mother and your best friend."


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

"What's in this again?" Penelope Garcia giggled, picking up her glass and shaking it.

"It's amaretto and vodka. They call it a Godmother," Eddie grinned, putting another drink in front of the happy blonde.

"Oh, hell no!" Morgan yelped with wide eyes as he reached around Garcia to grab the glass. Glaring at Eddie, Morgan growled, "Man, we do NOT give this woman alcohol in any shape, form or fashion! Liquor has the opposite effect on her than it does most people. Imagine the energizer bunny on Ritalin. You think she's hyper now…give her another drink. She'll be able to outtalk, outwalk, and out maneuver any one of us. Especially when you give her vodka!"

"OOOHHHH! There's Absolut in there?" she asked, making a grab for the glass.

"The hell you say, woman," Rossi remarked as he overheard the tail end of the conversation. "If you're gonna call yourself the Godmother of an Italian child, you need to know we don't allow that Swedish crap in the house. Cavalli vodka is the only way to go!"

Joining him, JJ slapped his arm. "Don't tell me somebody got him up on his soapbox about something!"

Pointing an accusing finger at Garcia, Rossi blustered, "Absolut, Jen! That woman thought I'd actually put that swill in somebody's glass!"

Covering his mouth with her hand, JJ said calmly, "Dave, didn't we talk about using our inside voice and our fully grown-up words today?"

"Damn Davie," Eddie laughed, watching Rossi nod against JJ's hand, "she really does have you completely under her thumb!"

Glaring at Eddie as JJ dropped her hand, Rossi growled, "Keep talking, Old Man. I'm not above telling the priest you've been replaced as Godfather to my kids."

"Honey, we need to be nice to the guests! Especially the godparents!" JJ soothed, rubbing Rossi's arm.

"Why? They should be impressing us," Dave argued.

Rolling her eyes, JJ turned sharply as she heard her son cry out.

Grabbing her arm, Dave murmured, "He's fine, Bella. Mama probably just didn't pick him up fast enough to suit him."

Scanning the crowd, JJ spotted her son, firmly ensconced in his Nonna's arms. Releasing the breath she'd been holding, JJ relaxed against Dave as she said quietly, "I'm fine. I just needed to check."

Nodding as his eyes met his Mama's across the room, he frowned as he watched an unexpected guest walk through the door. Cal Nicasa hadn't been expected and neither had the two associates accompanying him.

Glancing at Eddie, he watched the other man nod imperceptibly. Gently holding onto JJ's arm, Dave said casually, "Why don't we check on Henry and Mama."

"Let me have that baby girl while you two go mingle," Garcia said, reaching for the baby.

Shaking his head, Dave tightened his grip on Marina and JJ. "I think it's getting close to Marina's feeding and Henry needs his nap. I think we'll just take them to the nursery and settle them in for a bit."

Glancing sharply at her husband, he met her stare with calmness.

"Nothing to worry about, Bella," he murmured, guiding her toward Mama. "Let's just get the kids up to the nursery for a bit."


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

"Okay, David," JJ charged, as soon as the nursery door closed, "What the hell was all that about? What's going on?"

Placing Henry on the floor, Rossi smiled as the boy immediately crawled toward his toy box in the corner of the room. Shaking his head at her, Dave replied, "Just being careful, Jen. The kids needed a break."

"Not buying it, Rossi. You don't just hustle us out of a party thrown in their honor for no reason," JJ replied. "I know you're hiding something so don't even bother denying it. And I doubt you brought Mama and Eddie just to keep us company, now did you?"

Reaching for Marina, Mama Rossi settled herself into the rocking chair. "Daughter, I think our Davie was just erring on the side of caution. This is right, yes?" Mama asked, quirking a brow at David.

"Of course, Mama," Dave nodded, looking back to his wife. Taking in her crossed arm and determined expression, he almost winced. "Honey, Mama is right. I'm just being careful."

Throwing up her hands, JJ railed, "There's not a single person downstairs that you didn't personally clear through security. We either knew them, were related to them, worked with them or grown up with them. There wasn't a stranger or a danger in the bunch!" Stopping suddenly, JJ tightened her small hands into fists as she asked through gritted teeth. "Who, David? Who's down there that shouldn't be?" she asked, stalking toward him.

Reaching out to pull her to him, David answered softly. "You and the children are perfectly safe, Jennifer. I just need you to stay here with Mama and Eddie for a few minutes."

"And where will you be running off to?" JJ asked quickly. "In case you've forgotten, we've got a houseful of people downstairs expecting to see all of us."

"They'll wait, JJ or they'll leave. That's their choice," Dave replied in a hard voice. "I'll still be in the house. Hell would freeze before I left either you or the kids unprotected. I just need to take care of something."

Watching as her husband's eyes turned cold, JJ shivered. "Oh God, Dave! Tell me that you didn't bring danger back into our home! Tell me that you didn't place our kids in danger again!"

Grabbing her shoulders gently, Dave forced her to look at him. "Cara, you and our children are safe. I assure you of that. If I didn't think you were, I'd shuttle you out of here so fast your head would spin. Stop worrying. Just spend the next half hour resting and playing with the children. Half an hour, Bella. It's not too much to ask, is it? You've been up since the crack of dawn, honey. Look at our son," he said, nodding to where Henry had fallen asleep on the floor with his stuffed animals, "He's exhausted."

Mama spoke softly as the baby began to fuss, "And I think this baby is hungry again, Daughter."

Sighing, JJ met her husband's gaze with narrowed eyes, "We're not finished with this, Dave. Not by a long shot," JJ ground out. "I won't drop this and you're going to tell me everything before this day is done! You promised me that the secrets were done!"

"Honey, our little girl needs you right now," he said, nodding to the chair his mother had vacated.

"Our daughter needs both of us, Dave…for the rest of her life," JJ sighed, taking the baby from Mama.

Nodding as he bent to kiss her head, Dave whispered, "We're both gonna be around for years, honey. I have no intention of allowing it to happen any other way. You can count on that."

Following Dave to the door, Eddie stepped into the hallway with Dave. "You don't leave this room, Eddie. No one and I do mean no one gets through this door."

Nodding solemnly, Eddie said, "I don't mean to make light of things, Davie…but do you honestly expect me to tell Penelope Garcia that she can't enter this room? I don't know if I'm that brave, my friend."

Grinning, Dave clapped him on the back. "Good point. Penelope can go in, but no one else."

Nodding, Eddie growled, "Go deal with this! I don't want this crapping wrecking my godchildren's day. And make sure you take Ben or Rudy with you. I saw them moving to intercept Cal before we got them out of the room."

Nodding, Rossi moved to the stairs. "Already on it, Eddie. You just keep my family safe. One way or another, I'm gonna find out what kind of game Cal's been playing at and why he thinks he's got the balls to play it in my house!"


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

As Dave hit the bottom step, he found Gideon waiting for him. "They took him to your study," Gideon said under his breath. "Where do you want me?"

Watching as Morgan and Penelope made rounds around the room checking on his guests, Dave had to smile. Meeting Morgan's eyes, he saw the unasked questions and just shook his head. Watching as Morgan nodded his understanding and turned back to Garcia, Rossi had to say a quick thanks to God for friends that didn't require explanations, just stepped up to the plate no matter what inning of the ballgame it was.

"You're with me. I want you to profile Cal," Rossi muttered to Gideon, smiling as the assistant director of the FBI approached. Accepting the man's best wishes quickly, Dave nodded as he saw Rudy open the study door. Breaking he and Gideon away as quickly as he could, Dave made his way quickly across the room.

"I take it you have our mutual friend in there?" Dave asked, nodding at the door.

"Ben and I thought you might like a moment for a quiet conversation. We made him comfortable in your office." Meeting Gideon's eyes, Rudy smiled, "Long time, Gid. You going in?"

"According to your boy here, I am," Gideon replied, jerking his head at Dave.

Smiling, Rudy nodded, "Play nice with Ben. He still swears that you owe him on that poker game."

"Bullshit!" Gideon declared.

Laughing, Rudy opened the door as the two men walked inside. Shutting the door and leaning against it, Rudy smiled, "I believe everybody knows each other."

Looking up, Ben saw Gideon. "Oh, hell! When did you suddenly become Italian?"

"When did you start whining like an Irish wife?" Gid shot back.

"All right, boys! This is a happy event," Rossi refereed, walking behind his desk. Seeing Cal sitting stiffly before him, Rossi grinned. "Where's your sense of humor, Cal? You're among friends, aren't you?"

"Of course, Rossi. Of course," Cal said, his tone forced.

"I want to thank you all for coming today," Rossi said graciously.

"Of course," Ben nodded. "The children are beautiful. Obviously, they take after Jennifer."

"I agree," Rossi smiled, unbuttoning his suit coat and settling in his chair.

Staring at Cal, Rossi noted, "We haven't seen much of you lately, Cal. I didn't expect you to be here today. We've been beginning to wonder about you."

Shrugging, Cal sat statue still in his chair. "I've no idea what you're talking about. I thought I had communicated that my business dealings have required me to spend inordinate amounts of time at my office. Day to day operations are consuming me, Rossi," Cal explained.

"We've all felt those particular strains before," Rossi replied, leaning back in his chair. "Yet one would think that you'd want to maintain open channels with the Family, especially since La Familia is the very source of all that business. You can see why I'd be concerned, can't you? It's why I didn't expect you today, and yet, here you are."

Staring back at his leader, Cal slowly blinked, "I certainly apologize, Rossi. I was certain that I had my assistant confirm my attendance here today."

"At this level, you'd entrust your assistant to communicate to our leader? When the leader of La Familia invites you into his home, you do not disrespect him or his wife by failing to extend the simple courtesies. And bringing guards into his home," Ben tsked. "That's simply unacceptable."

"I'm sure Cal realized that this situation could have been handled differently," Rossi said raising a hand. "Especially since we've lately been worried about him following in Franco Morelli's unfortunate footsteps."

Keeping his eyes trained on Cal's, he recognized the flash of anger in his dark eyes. Leaning forward, Rossi knew without a doubt the Cal Nicasa was no longer a friend of La Familia. Steepling his fingers as he propped his elbows on his desk, Dave said slowly, "You realize, Cal, now, more than ever, we need to stick together. It is our responsibility to protect La Familia and maintained the good name Gino Morelli gave our organization."

Barely containing his scorn at the mention of Gino's name, Rossi clenched his fist to keep from reaching across the desk for Cal's throat. Standing quickly, Dave continued, "I would like to continue this conversation, of course, but I have guests waiting. There are many things we still need to discuss, Cal." Turning he met the other man's gaze, "I'm sure you want to bring me up to date on your part of the Familia's holdings. We'll meet on Wednesday. Eddie will call you with a time."

"Now, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me. Ben, you and Rudy can spend some time catching Cal up on things until he's ready to leave, can't you? Perhaps you'd enjoy a walk around the grounds. It's beautiful this time of year."

"Of course, Rossi," Ben nodded. "Enjoy this day. Your daughter is only ever christened once."

Stepping outside his study, Dave looked at Gideon.

"Oh, my friend, you DO have problems," Gideon muttered.

"No shit, Gid," Rossi growled.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

Sighing as JJ watched the door close behind her husband, she cuddled Marina closer as she watched Mama settle Henry in his crib. Smiling as she saw her son pull his stuffed dragon closer to his chest, JJ whispered, "He's not going to give up Puff, is he?"

"I kill Eddie for showing him that silly movie," Mama replied softly. "That boy knows what he wants whether he awake or asleep."

"Like father like son," JJ muttered. "I'm hoping this one," she said, glancing down at Marina, "will listen to reason more."

"His methods may need work, but Davie's heart in right place, Bella," Mama reminded her quietly. "He loves you and the babies more than his life, Daughter."

"I know that mama. I do. I just wish he'd have a little more faith in me and let me make decisions for myself."

"He's trying to protect you."

"I'm not some simpering miss that has the vapors every time you turn around," JJ growled.

Laughing at the image, Mama shook her head. "You most certainly are not."

"He's a tyrant, Mama," JJ sighed.

"A family trait, I'm afraid. Gino, he always thought he knew best, too. It was hell on earth to try to prove the man wrong."

"Could you ever make him see reason?" JJ asked softly.

"Sometimes," Mama shrugged. "He ruled with his heart, Cara. He never stopped wanting to shield me from things he thought would hurt me to know. This life, it was all he knew. He wanted to keep it from me when he could. Much like his son."

JJ continued rocking as Marina quit fussing. "I don't need to be shielded, Mama. Especially today. What in the world could have happened to cause him to react like that?"

"Something serious," Mama said in a knowing way. "He had to remove you and bambinos to focus on whatever situation was demanding his attention. He couldn't do that until he knew you were safe."

"That's just it, Mama. What was so important that it had to be taken care of today?" JJ asked shifting in her seat.

Smiling gently to soften the blow, Mama replied, "Little one, you'll find that there are going to be many things that you will never completely understand. One of the hardest lessons is that the women of the Familia will only ever know what we need to know when we need to know it. Our job is to protect our families as La Familia protects us."

"Then why do I get the feeling that La Familia sucks at their job right now?" JJ asked tiredly.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

A week later, David paced the study as Rudy and Eddie sat watching him. "What do you mean the West Coast familias are worried, Rudy? How the hell is any of this their concern? It wasn't one of their familia that showed up face down on the docks in Chicago!"

"Don't shoot the messenger, Davie," Rudy said with a raised conciliatory hand. "You asked Ben and I to keep the lines of communication open and this is the message we received. We swim in a small pond, my boy. Eventually everyone will feel the ripples within the water."

"Then we need to stop this shit before the ripples become waves!" Drawing a deep breath, Dave ordered, "Tell me their concerns, Rudolpho. I wanna know what we're up against. I've had exactly two hours sleep in the last day. It's gonna take me a few moments to make sense out of any of this."

"How _is_ your boy, Davie?" Eddie asked, obviously concerned.

"About as well as any toddler with a double ear infection can be. He's tired and cranky, _much _like his daddy. I'm warning you men, if you think I'm vocal when I'm angry, the next generation of the Rossi name will put me to shame. Henry has redefined the word demanding."

"He's Rossi, Davie. Did you honestly expect anything less from him?" Eddie asked, fighting a grin.

"I did at three o'clock this morning when he raised the entire household, including his sister," Dave grumbled.

"I seem to recall your mama saying similar things about you, my son," Rudy reminded him.

"Regardless, let's get this meeting over with," Dave said with a shake of his dark head. "I promised Jen that I'd make this quick. It's going to take all three of the adults in this house to tend to my progeny. And, if it's possible, I think she's gotten less rest than me. She never sleeps when the kids are sick."

Nodding, Rudy sighed. "Davie, the familias in California are concerned that some of their junior members might see Franco's defection as an example to be replicated."

"They're idiots," Dave growled tersely. "His little rebellion ended with a bullet in the back of his skull. We're just not the culprits that put it here. Someone, though, was trying to make a very clear example."

"The leaders are wondering what options we're considering to quell any further incidents that may be in the works," Rudy said uneasily.

"I assume that you and they are referring to Cal?" Rossi asked shrewdly. "Don't beat around the bush, Rudy. You know it irritates me."

"Well, David, we haven't exactly been discussing it, now have we?" Rudy retorted. "Look, I don't think any of our counterparts know anything or we'd have heard about it by now. Our alliances remain strong enough that I believe he'd have been rebuffed, especially after Franco."

"But they think we've still got a problem," Dave said softly.

"Don't we?" asked Eddie. "We all know that Cal isn't going to win any popularity contests any time soon. His attitude at Marina's christening proved that to us."

"Yes, it did," Rudy added. "I want to thank you _so_ much for sending Ben outside with us. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to keep that bloodthirsty son of a bitch from killing him, Davie?"

"You always rise to the challenge, Rudy," Dave replied easily.

"Doesn't mean that an old man appreciates the pressure," Rudy retorted. "In any event, your orders have been implemented. We've been monitoring all of Cal's activities. He's got a tail twenty four hours a day and his office and phone lines have been tapped."

"_And_?" Rossi questioned with a raised brow.

Shrugging, Rudy snorted, "And, nothing, David. Absolutely nothing. He's been a good boy in as far as I can tell. He goes to work. He goes home. He goes to mass. Nothing incongruous. Nothing for us to speculate about."

"In other words," Dave snarled, "the bastard is on to us."

"Exactly," Rudy nodded.

"That rumor that circulated a few years ago, Rudy…is that anything I need to be concerned about?" Dave asked.

Shaking his graying head, Rudy replied, "Unfounded, as far as I know. We never found any evidence that he was associated with that illegal gambling network and believe me, Ben looked."

"Not that," Dave growled, "The one about his wife. If that rears its ugly head again, I want to know about it. No man within my circle will disrespect his wife in that way."

"We all know how you feel about that, Davie. After what you did to the Delfino brother a few years ago, Cal would be a fool."

"The bastard had it coming. He put his wife in the hospital for a week, Rudy."

"Never raised a hand to her again, though," Eddie said with a satisfied grunt. "Of course, after you yanked his businesses out from under him and put them into his wife's name, he didn't really have a lot of choices at his disposal. And the visit from some of our more…physical cousins…that didn't hurt."

"Abuse, in any form, will _not_ be tolerated within this family. The son of a bitch is sincerely lucky that I didn't demand an eye for an eye. It's what Gino would have done."

"Back to Cal," Rudy said, steering the conversation back to the matter at hand, "We've still got him under a tight detail and I haven't heard anything knew yet."

Pushing out of his chair, Dave nodded. "Tell our friends on the West Coast that if any of their people are stupid enough to follow in Franco Morelli's footsteps, they obviously need a reminder of the untimely death he was met with. The lesson being that when you play near the fire long enough, eventually, you'll get burned. And, Rudy, I want to know who burned Franco. Soon. Else we're going to be putting out a damn blaze."


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

Walking past the kitchen on the way to the stairs, Dave paused as he heard his mother's voice. Stepping into the brightly lit room, he smiled softly at the sight before him. It appeared his young daughter was well into her first, but certainly not her last, lesson into the arena of Italian cooking. Watching his mother coo to her granddaughter as she absently stirred the pot on the stove, he cleared his throat.

Never turning, Mama Rossi said pleasantly, "Davie, I believe I raised you not to sneak. Come. Make yourself useful and taste sauce. Tell Mama, if too salty."

"Like I'm gonna tell you mama," Dave muttered under his breath, stepping forward. "I still have a dent in the back of my head from the last time I answered that question."

"Quit whining," Mama ordered. "It's not an admirable quality," she continued, holding out the spoon. "Besides, if you wake my beautiful bambina, a wooden spoon will be the least of your worries," she said with a gentle smile at a sleeping Marina.

Handing the soon back to his mother, Dave nodded. "Perfect as always, Mama. " Casting a look in his little girl's direction, Dave grinned. "You want me to take her? I'm going up to check on Jennifer. I can put her in her bassinet."

"Touch my grandbaby and feel my wrath, boy! She's fine with her Nonna. Cooking class was just a bit harder for her than she anticipate. She rest now. She be a natural in no time at all."

Pouring a cup of coffee, Dave nodded as he laughed, "Unlike her mama."

"Do not pick on my daughter. She tried," Mama sighed, remembering her daughter-in-law's unsuccessful foray into Italian cooking. "Our Jennifer has other talents - like making my son into human being."

"Yeah, Mama, she does at that," David agreed, sipping his coffee. Staring at his daughter, Dave lovingly said, "Well, my daughter certainly proved herself to be a Rossi this morning along with her brother. She was quite vocal about her late bottle arrival last night. Marina doesn't accept excuses either…she's very strict about her schedule."

Lifting the now squirming baby into her elderly arms, Mama Rossi nodded. "Jennifer told me," Mama whispered, moving into a kitchen chair. "She said between Marina's temper and Henry's earache, you've both had your hands filled." Smiling and nodding her satisfaction, Mama continued, "It is past time that you be paid back for all of those stunts you inflict on me in your youth."

"Cursing me, Mama? Your eldest son? Where is your compassionate heart?" Dave asked, tongue in cheek.

"I lost it when you married the second wife," Mama snorted.

"Very funny. Do me a favor and lift that hex you've put on me. Last night was almost more than either of us could handle."

"Today appears to have added to that overly laden plate of yours, my son," Mama Rossi said sagely.

"Eavesdropping again, Mama?" Dave said with a sharp glance toward his mother.

"I've been your mother for over fifty years, Davie. I have no need of such mousy methods. You are an open book to me…and Rudy doesn't just appear to shoot the breeze."

"Keep that little tidbit to yourself, Mama. Jennifer doesn't need to know about it right now. There's no sense in her getting upset over nothing."

"And if nothing turns out to be something, son?"

"Then I'll handle it, Mama."

"I hope you're taking the time to consider things seriously, my son," Mama warned.

"I take anything that could damage either of my families seriously, Mama. You know that…but I refuse to give the woman upstairs anything else to worry her right now. Not unless it becomes absolutely necessary."

"You," Mama said, pointing accusingly at David, "are your father's son!"

Bending to kiss his mother on the cheek, David whispered, "Thank you, Mama."


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

Looking up from her position in the rocking chair, JJ watched as her husband walked into the room, shrugging off his suit jacket even as he walked through the door. Throwing it over the changing table as he progressed where she sat holding their son, he smiled. Staring down at the fidgeting sleeping toddler in her arms, Dave whispered, "Let me have him for awhile, Bella. Go crawl in bed and grab a couple of hours sleep. Our daughter will be insisting on something only you can provide soon enough."

Stifling a yawn, JJ shook her head. "He's not good and asleep yet, Dave," JJ said, glancing down at Henry in her arms. "I don't want to risk waking him by moving him yet."

Kneeling beside the chair, he spoke softly, "Honey, in case you missed it, you're almost asleep here yourself. You didn't rest more than a couple of hours last night."

"Neither did you," JJ accused quietly. "I don't see much difference."

"I do," Dave insisted. "I didn't just give birth six weeks ago and I'm not the one Marina depends on for her food supply."

"Where _is_ that little girl of ours?" JJ asked, crinkling her forehead.

"Our daughter is currently involved in that age old Rossi tradition of having her first cooking lesson," Dave grinned.

"Is she having better luck than I did?" JJ sighed.

"Sweetheart, a blind, deaf mute could have better luck than you did," Dave replied, grinning widely.

"Asshole," JJ grumbled. "The fire alarm only went off once."

"And I had to replace the stove," Dave recalled.

"Dave -," JJ warned.

"And the curtains," he continued.

"Okay, enough," JJ retorted.

"Needless to say our daughter is having more luck than you did," Dave laughed. "She'll be helping Mama in no time, even if her mama can't. Don't worry, Bella…I still love you even though you couldn't pass Italian cooking 101."

"Just remember to schedule some time for her to be a normal precocious child," JJ murmured.

"She's my kid, honey. Precocious will be her middle name," Dave teased, lifting Henry from her arms.

Watching as Dave easily carried their son across the room and settled him in his crib, JJ laid her head against the back of the chair. "Is he settling?" she whispered.

Dave nodded as he turned to look at her. "He'll sleep now, babe. He's as worn out as we are from last night and his trip to the doctor." Crossing the room, he gently pulled her to her feet and led her to the connecting door, grabbing the baby monitor along the way. "By my calculations," he said softly, "we have at least two hours to rest before Marina demands our attention and we're going to use that time wisely."

"Oh, we are, huh?" JJ murmured, collapsing on the bed. "How bout we do a little talking first. What was that little meeting about this morning, Dave?"

"You've got more important things to focus on right now, Jen," Dave gently admonished. "And you've got a limited amount of time with which to rest," he told her, peeling off his shirt.

Pushing up on an elbow, JJ narrowed her eyes. "No, _you've _got a limited amount of time to explain your little absence to me," she retorted.

Climbing into bed next to her, Dave sighed. "There's nothing new, JJ."

"Rudy didn't have anything to report?"

"Nope, he's just still tracking down people to insure there are no new defections or problems," Dave told her as he kicked his shoes off.

Propping her chin in her hand, JJ asked, "Have you always had to worry about your own people, Dave?"

"To some extent," Dave shrugged, settling back against their pillows and pulling JJ against him. "Every business has it's moments and La Familia is a business, honey. Gino fought these battles his whole life and set a certain standard."

"So what's the problem now?" JJ asked, settling against his warm chest and threading her fingers through the hair there. "What's made this such a turning point within the family?"

Carefully considering his words, Dave finally replied, "I'd say it's a normal progression within any organization…eventually the younger members want to test the older leaders…see how far they can be pushed. I don't care what kind of business you run, you're going to find greedy people, hungry for more."

"But-," JJ began.

Running a hand comfortingly down her arm, Dave murmured, "Cara, let's not waste the few hours we have together debating the issues facing La Familia, okay? I'd like to hold my wife while I can without sharing her with my two demanding children."

Looking up at him with a soft smile, JJ whispered, "Only hold me, Dave? That's _all_ you want to do?"


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

Raising an eyebrow, Dave asked, sliding a warm hand down her side, "Are there other options on the table, Bella?"

"Well, you said it earlier, it's been six weeks, Dave. Actually, it was six weeks as of yesterday," JJ murmured, rubbing circles against his chest. "So I guess the question is, how tired are you?"

Rolling over to pin her to the bed, Dave grinned wickedly. "I think I've just found my second wind, Bella," Dave growled against her neck.

Laughing lightly, JJ wrapped her arms around the husband, busily divesting her of her clothes and replied, "Somehow, I thought you would."

Finding the soft spot behind her ear, Dave tortured it gently as he slowly slid his hands down her restless body. "I can't believe you were trying to distract me with La Familia when we could have been doing this! We wasted five minutes, woman!"

"Oh, please!" JJ gasped as his teeth nipped her shoulder. "You have not been deprived, David Rossi. I believe I've managed to keep my husband quite satisfied in other ways since Marina's gotten here. Or have you forgotten my little trips south so soon?"

Pausing in his exploration of her swollen breasts to stare up her body into her face, Dave shook his head. "Trust me, babe…those journeys you made were much appreciated. But this," he murmured, licking a wet circle around a puckered nipple, "…this is like a trip around the world, honey. And, this time I get to take you with me."

Shifting her hips underneath his pleasantly heavy weight, JJ said pertly, "Then could I tempt you to travel a little faster? I'd like to arrive at my destination quickly."

Laughing against her naked flesh, Dave reached for the nightstand drawer. "I don't remember you being this impatient before, Bella," Dave mused, sheathing himself quickly before settling his body above hers again.

"Six weeks, Rossi. Six very long, very lonely weeks during which only one person in this bed found some respite," JJ said with clenched teeth, arching her hips against him.

"Am I to understand that you'd like me to start making up for lost time, Jen?" Dave smiled down at her.

Clawing at his back, JJ lifted her hips as he gently probed her heated feminine flesh. "Now, David!"

"Bossy, too," Dave grinned, kissing her chin. "What if I want to make this last, Angel?"

"Dave, I don't say this often…but, at this moment, what you want doesn't really _matter_ to me… I want my husband to fuck me!"

"The mouth you've got on you, Mrs. Rossi!" Dave murmured, nipping her lower lip.

"David, sweetheart, if you ever want my mouth on _any_ part of you again, you'll move…_QUICKLY_," JJ growled, clutching at his strong shoulders as she arched her back against the mattress.

Stabbing into the heart of her fiery heat, Dave groaned. "Dear God!" he rasped against her ear.

Moaning, JJ clung to his neck as he began stroking in and out of her. "I'd forgotten how good this was," she said in a breathless voice, lifting her body to his.

"I could never forget what heaven feels like," Dave groaned against her neck, plunging deeper. "Jennifer, honey, don't move like that," Dave groaned, catching his breath as he felt her close her legs around his hips.

"Can't help it," JJ gasped. "It's been so long, Dave!" she moaned, pressing a wet kiss to his neck.

"Too long," he growled. Trailing a hand down her side to tangle in her intimate curls, he sought to push her further. Smiling as he heard her high pitched scream, he asked, "Like that, Bella?"

"Oh, God!" she mewed, jerking her hips against his as his fingers lavished attention on that small bud of pleasure. "David, stop!" she begged. "You're going to make me-"

"Not a chance, babe," he growled harshly against her ear as his mouth covered hers, his tongue making insistent strokes against hers. As one hand stroked her heated folds and he slid deeply in and out of her sweat slicked body, the other plucked at her ripe breasts, drawing rapturous cries from her lips.

"Come on, babe," Dave goaded, "Let me hear how much you love this."

"Dave!" JJ screamed, pressing against him, her fingers tangling in his hair as her orgasm approached.

Moving faster, Dave watched that dazed look enter her eyes as her body tightened around his arousal. Her pleasure heightened his own as her screams echoed in his ears and her nails tore at her back. Feeling his own release tightening his back, he grunted his pleasure, groaning her name like a prayer. Closing his eyes as he felt his body begin to clench, waves of ecstasy blinded him as he felt himself finally let go.

In the moments after both found their pleasure, they could only clutch at each other…neither having the breath for words. Finally rolling to the side, he quickly discarded the condom and immediately pulled his satiated wife back into his arms. Settling her against his naked body, he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Satisfied, Bella?"

"I don't think there's ever been a time when you haven't satisfied me, Agent Rossi," she smiled back at him.

"I missed you," she confessed.

"No more than I missed you, honey," Dave replied quietly. "I love you, Jen. But, you need to rest now."

"Spoilsport," JJ yawned. "It was just getting good," she smiled.

"I promise, babe, I'll give you whatever you ask for later, but for now, you sleep," Dave ordered.

"I love you, David," JJ murmured sleepily.

"I love you, too, Bella," Dave whispered, holding her close as his own eyes drifted closed.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

Over the next few weeks, the Rossi household learned how to face navigate the choppy water of having two children under the age of two in the same home…the diaper changes…two am feedings…the colds that seemed to last forever…and Henry's firm decision that his mama was his mama ALONE. The basic joys of parenthood…and Dave, Jennifer and Mama Rossi had never been more exhausted. When both parents had fallen into bed the previous night, it had been their most fervent prayer to be able to sleep for four straight hours. They made it three.

Hearing the phone ring beside the bed at the ungodly hour of five am that morning, Dave groaned as he felt JJ slap his arm.

"Grab it, Dave! Answer it before it wakes up Marina!" JJ hissed sleepily.

"I'm moving, I'm moving," Dave grumbled as he fumbled on the table for the phone. Jerking it into his hand, he growled in a low threatening tone as he pressed the receiver to his ear, "Whoever this is, somebody better be dead to wake us!"

"Dave, it's Aaron…and yeah, I'm afraid somebody is dead," Hotch stated quietly.

Hearing the tone of Hotch's voice, David threw back the covers and slipped out of bed. Looking over at JJ, he whispered, "It's Hotch, honey. Stay in bed and get some more sleep. I'll go down and start the coffee."

"Check on Henry, Dave," JJ called after him. "Hopefully we can keep them both asleep a while longer," JJ muttered tiredly.

"Okay," he whispered, patting her leg. Raising the phone to his ear, Dave said softly, "Hotch, give me a minute here." Slipping quickly into the nursery, Dave walked to look over the side of the crib. Seeing the toddler still curled in sleep, hands below his chin, he pulled the blanket over him and smiled gently. Satisfied that everyone was in place, Dave moved silently from the room.

Raising the phone again as his feet hit the stairway, Dave asked, "So what's so goddamn important that you felt the need to wake up my entire family at the godforsaken hour of five in the morning, man?"

"Look, Dave, we need to talk in person…this isn't something we can discuss over an open line."

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, Dave shook his head. "Hotch, what the hell is-"

Interrupting him tersely, Hotch replied, "Dave, I'll be at Little Creek in forty-five minutes. We'll talk when I get there."

Resigned, Dave sighed. "I'll put the coffee on. You know the drill by now, Aaron. You'll be stopped at the end of the drive."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Hotch answered dryly.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I, Hotch?" Dave asked.

"No, you aren't. I'm really sorry, Dave. But, no, you aren't," Hotch replied ominously."

***

Forty minutes later, Rossi stared out the kitchen window as headlights illuminated the dim room with an eerie glow. A minute later, he'd opened the back door to the deck to admit a solemn Hotch. Handing him a cup of coffee, Dave took a sip from his own mug, watching the younger man.

"Out with it, Hotch. You don't pull this cloak and dagger crap for the hell of it. What message have you come to deliver at the crack of dawn?" Dave asked as the younger man set his cup on the counter.

Meeting Rossi's eyes, Hotch calmly asked, "Where's JJ, Dave?"

"She's upstairs. Asleep. Where all normal people should be at this time of morning. In case you've forgotten she's the mother to two very demanding babies. Sleep is a precious commodity around here."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but you're going to need to wake her up, Dave. You both need to hear this."

"Hear what, Hotch? This ominous shit is starting to get on my already frazzled nerves, man!" Dave snapped.

"Dave-"

"Hotch, just tell me what's going on and then I'll decide whether we need to interrupt my wife's rest," Dave returned.

"Dave, her brother is dead. I just got the call about an hour ago," Hotch informed him quietly.

Clenching his jaw, Dave said tightly, "What happened, Aaron? And why the hell were you contacted before his sister?"

Surprised, Hotch retorted, "You WANTED JJ to get that phone call?"

"Hell, no! You know better than that! But, it doesn't make any sense…and I have a sinking feeling that there's a lot more to this than what you're telling me. Isn't there?"

Nodding, Hotch said unhappily, "Yeah. There's more. Maybe you better sit down, Dave."

"Hotch, I can feel the vein in my forehead beginning to bulge. Would you please just spit out whatever it is you came to say before it explodes," Dave replied sharply.

"He was killed in his bed, Dave. One shot to the head. Execution style," Hotch said tersely. "Now, is there anything you might wanna share with me about now?"

Cursing, Dave slammed his mug to the table and looked at Hotch. "Any chance this was a simple home invasion?"

Shaking his head, Hotch looked at Rossi and said evenly, "The gun was left at the scene. There was no attempt to hide anything and nothing was taken."

"Witnesses?"

"None," Hotch replied shortly.

"Fuck!" Dave exploded, slamming a hand against the table.

"He lived alone, Dave. In the middle of a farm in Podunk Pennsylvania, man. No one heard a thing."

Running a hand down his face, Dave sighed. "I need to tell JJ. Are the local police investigating?"

"Would you quit trying to avoid the fucking elephant standing in the middle of this room, damn it! We both know exactly what this murder was!" Hotch said angrily.

Staring calmly across the room at Hotch, Dave said evenly, "Aaron, you don't want to have this conversation with me right now."

"Now, is exactly the time we need to be having it!" Hotch argued. "Shit, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see what's happening over here. Hell, Dave, I've seen heads of state with less protection than you have. Hell, the Mossad would be hard pressed to break through these perimeters. It's obvious that something spooked you and don't bother denying that it has something to do with your family. And we both know that I'm not referring to those two babies sleeping upstairs."

Hesitating, Dave clenched his fists, uncertain how much to divulge to the other man. "Aaron, once you know you can't just can't pretend you don't know."

"Let me decide what I do with the information you release to me, Dave. We've been friends for fifteen years. YOU taught me. I think you realize that I can be trusted. You need help here, Dave. Christ! JJ's brother was just murdered by the mob…I think you can see that time is of the essence, man! We don't have time to stand around arguing the issue."

"Aaron, my only concern at this point is to keep my wife and children safe," Dave growled.

"Let me help you with that, Dave. Look around! I think you could use all the help you can get. In case you've forgotten, JJ's like a little sister to everybody on the team."

"I know that," Dave sighed, pouring another cup of coffee. "And this isn't about not trusting you, Aaron." Taking a sip of coffee, Dave drew a breath before saying shortly, "I've got a rogue family member, Hotch, and I don't have a fucking clue who it is. Franco was hit in Chicago and now, it seems to go a hell of a lot deeper than that."

"Sounds like you've got a few internal problems," Hotch said, carefully measuring his words.

"And by the look of things, they've just gotten a hell of a lot more personal," Dave muttered. Returning his mug to the counter, he looked at the younger man. "I need to talk to Jen, Hotch. Do me a favor and hang around. It might help her to see a face not connected to the family this morning."

"I'm here, Dave," Hotch nodded. "You know I'll help in any way that I can and I'm betting the rest of the team will feel the same way."

"I'll think about it, Aaron," Dave said softly, heading toward the stairs.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

As his foot hit the bottom step, Dave turned sharply as he heard the back door open again. Retracing his steps quickly, he heard his mother call, "Davie, you here, boy?"

Seeing his mother closing the back door as he returned to the kitchen, he found Hotch easing his arm back from his gun as unobtrusively as possible. "Mama, what are you doing up this early?" Dave asked, surprised.

"This not early, son. In the old days, I'd have already been up three, maybe four, hours. The question is, what are you doing up this early. I see light on from my house. I think, maybe, bambinos are sick. So, I come to help. I see you have company, though," Mama returned with a smiling nod at Hotch.

"No, Mama, it's nothing like that," Dave murmured.

Looking at Hotch, Mama asked, "And what has my favorite boy about so early this morning?"

Crossing to kiss Mama Rossi's weathered cheek, Hotch murmured, "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Rossi."

Smacking Hotch's arm, Mama chastised, "What I tell you last time? And time before that? It's Mama!"

"Mama, could you stick around?" Dave asked uneasily.

Looking from one man's dark face to the other, Mama asked slowly, "Of course I can. But first, you tell Mama what has both my boys looking like thunder clouds."

"I need to give Jennifer some rather upsetting news, Mama and we may need your help with the children. Aaron will fill you in but I need to get upstairs to Jen now."

"Whatever it is, Jennifer is much stronger than she looks, my son. She married you, after all," Mama said with quiet conviction.

"I hope you're right about that," Dave replied, heading for the stairs again.

***

Moments later Dave had reached the door to their bedroom. Pausing, Dave gathered his courage. He hated that once more, he was going to upend his wife's peaceful dreams. Pushing open the door, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkened room.

Turning as she felt the bed dip beside her, JJ opened her eyes to find Dave propped against the headboard of the bed. Stretching, she whispered, "You've been gone for awhile. Is Hotch okay?"

"Babe, I'm gonna move Marina's bassinet into the nursery for a few minutes and we'll talk," Dave murmured, rising from the bed again.

Blinking her eyes, JJ asked, "What's going on, Dave?"

"Just give me a second, honey," Dave murmured, moving across the room quickly and picking up the bassinet with sure hands. Returning scant seconds later with a baby monitor in his hand, Dave watched JJ sit up on the side of the bed, flipping the bedside lamp on. Seeing her tired eyes, he mentally cursed himself for what he had to tell her, knowing she'd be much more exhausted by the time this day was done.

"David, tell me what's wrong?" she asked, fear beginning to color her words. "And why was it necessary to move my baby out of here?"

"Jen, trust me, it'll be easier for her to be in the nursery for the next few minutes," Dave said, lowering himself to his side of the bed again. "She's fine, I swear."

Turning to face him, JJ snapped, "Then tell me what's going on! You're scaring me!"

Reaching a hand out to stroke a finger down her tight face, Dave said quietly, "That wasn't my intention, honey. But I've got to tell you something that you aren't gonna want to hear."

"Oh, God!" JJ gasped, her eyes widening. "It's Mama, isn't it? Has something happened to Mama?"

"No," Dave assured her quickly. "Mama is fine. In fact, she's already downstairs in the kitchen."

"Huh? What's Mama doing her at this time of morning?" JJ asked, growing more confused.

"We'll get to that in a minute," Dave replied. "Jen, I don't know how to tell you this other than to just say it. There's been a problem. When Hotch called this morning, he had some disturbing news. He'd just been contacted by the local authorities in Pennsylvania."

"NO," JJ said, shaking her head in denial. "Stop. Don't say anything else!" she ordered.

Cringing, Dave shook his head. "I'm so sorry, honey. I have to," Dave said softly, grabbing her cold hands.

Staring sightlessly ahead, JJ whispered, "What happened?"

Pulling her closer as she began to tremble, he murmured, "Sweetheart, stay with me."

Forcing streaming eyes to meet his, she asked again through clenched teeth, "Tell me what happened."

"Your brother was shot this morning, Bella," Dave informed her quietly.

"No! That can't be right! I just talked to him day before yesterday. He was talking about coming for a visit in a few weeks after the crops were in. I TOLD him he didn't need to live out there on the farm all alone. I TOLD him!" she sobbed, fighting for breath.

Sweeping her blond hair from her face, Dave cupped her cheek. "Jen, honey, you gotta breathe," Dave said with gentle authority.

As the storm of emotion passed, JJ slowly calmed. Shaking her head against his chest, JJ whispered, "I don't understand! Everybody loved Tom. How did this happen?" Clutching his shirt, JJ lifted blue eyes to his as she asked, "How did he die?"

Sighing as he scooted them both back against the headboard, Dave murmured, "Jen, we can deal with that later, babe."

"Don't patronize me, David Rossi!" JJ snapped. "And don't bother evading my questions. He is MY brother! I deserve to know EXACTLY what happened!"

David heard the thread of steel in her voice and knew he wouldn't be able to dodge anything with the woman beside him. Quickly deciding the direct approach would be best, he replied, "Jen, you aren't gonna like the answers to these questions, honey."

Sniffling, JJ wiped her eyes angrily. "You bet your ass I'm not gonna like them. My brother IS DEAD! Now stop stalling and tell me what I want to know! Or I can get on the phone and call Hotch myself if you'd rather!"

"It'd be a short call, babe. He's downstairs in the kitchen with Mama."

"Why would he have come all the way out here, Dave?" JJ asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes. "What the hell do you know that I don't?"

"There appears to be evidence that this was not a random act of violence, JJ. There are signs that it was deliberate."

"My brother did NOT have enemies, David," JJ said tersely.

"No, he probably didn't," Dave sighed.

"Oh my God!" JJ said, drawing in a sharp breath as her hand covered her mouth. "You're trying to say he was a target, aren't you. And since he didn't have any enemies…it was a message…to US!!" JJ screamed. "He was murdered because of ME!!"

Shaking his head, he tried to pull JJ to him, but she jerked away violently, hopping from the bed.

"Jennifer, this wasn't your fault. I don't want to ever hear you say that again," Dave said calmly.

Swatting his hand away as he reached for her again, she shook her head. "NO! Don't you touch me!" Pacing the room and holding herself tightly, JJ glared at him as she ground out, "I…WE got my brother killed! My innocent, never harmed a fly, BROTHER!"

Slowly advancing across the room to where she stood, Dave slowly said, "You don't know that, Jennifer. We don't know much of anything yet."

"The hell we don't!" JJ shouted. "My only brother that never hurt anyone and lived in the middle of fucking Mayberry, USA was killed this morning because his idiot sister married into the MOB! Oh, trust me, Rossi! WE KNOW A LOT!" JJ screamed, hurling a vase across the room at him.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

"Damn it, Jen. Stop, honey!" Dave yelled, as another vase shattered against the wall behind him. Crossing the room quickly, he hauled her into his arms. "Cara! You've got to calm down for me!"

"Calm down?" JJ laughed hysterically. "Is that what a proper Mafia wife would do, Rossi? I guess you expected me not to flinch, huh? So sorry, you bastard! I take it sort of personally when a member of MY family is murdered in cold blood!"

"Of course not, damn it! But we have two sleeping children in the next room, Bella," he said shaking her gently.

Glaring at him, JJ hissed, "DAMN YOU, David! Damn YOU and this so-called familia!"

"Listen to me, Cara, we don't have enough information for you to be drawing these kind of conclusions. You've had a horrible shock and I'm sorry. Your mind isn't putting two and two together properly. You need to give yourself time to grieve and come to grips with this."

"I can add and subtract just fine, Dave. I added a mafia don to my family and my only brother was subtracted from it as a consequence. My math is just fucking FINE!" JJ yelled, trying to escape his intractable arms. "Let me go, David!"

"Not happening, Bella! Ever! That's a promise!" Dave said through clenched teeth.

"How the hell can you stand there all calm and stoic, huh?" JJ cried, slapping at his chest. "You KNOW why he died! YOU KNOW!"

"No, I don't, Jennifer. And neither do you!" Dave said adamantly. "ALL we know is that your brother was killed under suspicious circumstances."

"Suspicious? You call this "suspicious"? It's fucking obvious, Dave! He was murdered!" she yelled, finally shoving out of his arms. Whirling, she started toward the nursery. "Oh, dear God! My babies!" she sobbed, running toward the connecting door.

Grabbing her from behind and pulling her back against his solid chest, Dave murmured against her ear, "The children are fine, Bella. They're sound asleep…you don't want to wake them up like this, Jen."

Turning in his arms, JJ pounded against his chest as tears fell unchecked down her face. "How could you do this to me? To any of us? Damn you, Rossi! You let me walk into your world without knowing it and now my family…my only brother…had to pay the price!"

Opening his mouth to speak, she cut him off again with a shrill yell.

"Who's next, David? Henry? Marina? They aren't safe with you! They'll never be safe in your world!"

Wincing at the pain etched in her face, Dave felt his stomach turn. "Bella," he tried to reason hoarsely, "our children are safe in their beds and I promise you, they'll remain safe. Sweetheart, crawl back up in bed for a little while…let your body and mind try to recover for a bit."

Laughing bitterly, JJ pushed him away as she shook her head. "Sleep? You want me to SLEEP? You've lost your goddamn mind! I need to pack! I have to get to the farm and take care of my brother!"

Dave regretted what he had to do. He wanted nothing more than for his wife to be able to bury her brother and grieve the way she needed to, but it was impossible. Shaking his head, Dave said softly, but with firm resolution, "Cara, no. You can't leave."

"Ex-excuse me," she stuttered, stunned. "What the hell do you mean I can't leave? I have to. I have to go take care of Tommy," she said in a small voice. "I have to take care of him, David…I…he…we were all each other had left," she cried, her breath hitching.

"We have each other, Bella," Dave said quietly. "And I'll take care of things for Tommy now."

"NO!" JJ yelled. "You've done more than enough for my brother! I owe him. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be -"

"Don't say it again, Bella," Dave warned, cutting her off, as gentle hands shook her. "You did not kill your brother!"

"I might not have put the gun to his head but I sure as hell brought the danger to his doorstep!" JJ retorted. "I'm going, David! Whether you want me to or not!"

Face tightening in anger, Dave snapped, "Cara, leaving here without my protection will put you directly into the line of fire and I promise you, I'll never let that happen. Not as long as there's breath in my body will a ever let you put yourself in that kind of jeopardy."

Staring at him, JJ realized the man in front of her meant every word he spoke. "I don't even know who you are anymore," JJ whispered, tears falling more quickly. "You just made me your prisoner, David. And for that, I think I could hate you! I'm going to be with my children - before you decide to try and take them away from me, too!" she sobbed, turning to flee through to the nursery…the door slamming in his face.

"Dear God, what have I done?" Dave whispered to himself as he stared at the closed door.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

Staring at the closed door in front of him, Dave was torn. Torn between wanting to throw open the door and pull the stubborn, grieving woman he'd married into his arms and begging her to see reason and the desire to let her have the time she needed to gather herself. He knew if he pushed now, she'd be less than receptive to anything he had to say. She'd resist with her last breath….and God, that scared him. Terrified him to his core…because above all else, he loved her. He wasn't refusing her out of a need to control her. Far from it. He simply couldn't keep them all safe outside the parameters of this house. Here, he could guarantee her safety.

Slipping out the bedroom door, he slowly descended the stairs, praying with every step that she'd be able to forgive him. Hell, the best thing he could do for his family would be to send them into hiding. He knew his wife would balk. But he simply couldn't afford the risk to their safety. Reaching the kitchen, he met the concerned faces of Mama, Hotch, Gideon, and Eddie. Looking at the two newest additions, he muttered, "You two are like bad pennies…you just keep turning up at the worst moments."

"And, we love YOU, too, asshole," Gideon murmured.

"Davie," Mama said shortly, slapping him with a dishtowel before spooning eggs onto a plate, "this is not how we treat guest in your home. I teach you better than this, yes?"

"Sorry, Mama," Dave said quietly, dropping tiredly onto a kitchen stool.

"How is my Jennifer?" Mama asked quietly.

"She's locked herself in the nursery with the children," Dave sighed. "She's gonna need a while to process this."

"We heard the glass shattering, Old Man," Gideon said evenly.

"She was less than thrilled when I told her that she couldn't go to Pennsylvania."

"Of course she will need time to understand all this," Mama said softly. "You expect her to handle this like robot? Any woman want to bury her brother…no matter how bad idea it is."

"There's no way she can go, Mama. She'd be a sitting duck up there," Gid interjected.

"I know this. But any woman would still want to go," Mama said wisely.

"God!" Rossi said, letting his head fall. "Aside from our argument about her safety, she's blaming herself, me and La Familia for her brother's death. Honest to God, I'm not sure she's ever going to forgive me."

"You must give her time, Davie. She is not responsible for this any more than YOU are, my son, no matter what she thinks right now. I hope you tell her this is not so."

"I tried, Mama," Dave said hoarsely.

"So, we know it's related?" Gideon asked softly.

Exchanging a meaningful look with Hotch, Dave finally nodded. "It has to be."

"Shit!" Gideon growled, quickly looking at Mama Rossi and apologizing. Looking at Dave again, Gideon murmured, "So Blondie's not handling this so well, huh?"

"Her brother is dead…in her mind, because she married me. There isn't a good way to take that, Jase," Dave said sadly.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Mama pointed toward the kitchen table, handing the dish of eggs to Eddie. Pointing at the gathered men, she ordered, "Mangia…and I don't want to see any left by the time I return from upstairs."

"Mama, I don't know if that's such a good idea right now. Jennifer isn't feeling particularly receptive to anything to do with the family right now beyond the children."

Pausing on the first step of the stairway, Mama nailed Dave with a knowledgeable look. "Son, at this moment, I may be the only person that Jennifer WILL talk to. Besides that, she does not need to grieve alone. She may tell you to go to hell…but I know my daughter. She won't tell me that."


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

JJ listened as her husband's footsteps faded down the hallway outside the door. She finally released the breath she was holding as she heard him on the stairs. Looking down at the baby girl sleeping securely in her bassinet, JJ wished for a moment it could all be simple…that she could be as oblivious to the dangers of their life as her children were. Hearing Henry squirm in the crib, JJ crossed the room. Staring down at her son, she watched his little face scrunch in sleep. Smiling, she remembered seeing her brother make that same face when she'd try to wake him in the mornings for school. Henry favored her brother, she thought staring lovingly down at her baby. Both had those deep blue Jareau eyes and that sandy hair. Biting down on her bottom lip in an effort to still the sobs threatening to erupt, JJ tried desperately to make sense of what was happening. She was a smart woman…somehow she'd cope with this. She'd always coped…no matter what the trauma…her parents death…Will…Henry's birth…David and his revelations…she'd always managed to make sense of things eventually. But she'd always had Tommy to talk to…to put his common sense spin to any situation. Biting back a sob, she realized that her sounding board would forever be silent.

She could still hear her husband's deep voice echoing in her mind. Her psyche kept oscillating between wanting to scream for him to hold her and wanting to slap his face for dragging her into this. She understood his desire to protect her and she wondered if she hadn't have pushed him, would she have ever been told the details of Tommy's death. She sincerely doubted it. Luckily, she knew the man well.

And knowing him as she did, she knew he wouldn't give her much more time alone. Glancing down at her son, JJ clenched her jaw as she heard Dave's edict that she wouldn't leave their home sound in her mind again. The hell she wouldn't! Picking Henry up in her arms, she quickly returned to her bedroom, laying the sleeping baby on the rumbled bed and surrounding him with pillows. Making the short trip back to the nursery, she rolled Marina's bassinet back into the bedroom next. She had to do what she could for her brother, she thought as she pulled her suitcase from the shelf of the closet. Opening it on the bed, she knew she needed to work fast. She needed to be prepared when he returned to the bedroom.

Taking close from the closet and neatly packing them into the suitcase, she heard the nursery door open in the next room, but never paused in her task. Folding another shirt, she heard light footsteps coming through the connecting bathroom. Glancing up, she saw Mama Rossi enter the bedroom softly. "I figured he'd send you," JJ said tightly.

"HE didn't send me anywhere, bambina," Mama replied quietly. "HE is too busy being scared out of his mind for you. HE is terrified that because of this tragedy, he'll lose you, Bella."

Wiping a wayward tear from her cheek, JJ moved back to the closet to gather more clothes. As she turned with two black suits in her hands, she found Mama calmly unpacking her suitcase, transferring clothes back onto hangers.

"Mama, please stop. You're just going to cause me to do it again and I really don't have time for this," JJ said tiredly.

Crossing the room to re-hang a pile of clothing, Mama shook her head. "Child, you and I…we both know that you cannot do this."

Dropping the suits angrily on the bed, JJ crossed her arms over her chest and said sharply, "I HAVE to do this! He's my brother! Who else will take care of him?"

"It will be taken care of, my daughter. Your David will make sure-"

"NO! My David…Your David…he's done enough, Mama, don't you think?" JJ snapped, shaking her head sharply, her voice rising with every word.

Mama immediately reached for Marina as she jerked in her bassinet as Henry released a cry from his crib. Feeling her heart begin to shred, JJ bit her lip. Swallowing the sob rising in her throat, JJ reached for Marina, cuddling the warm bundle to her chest. Looking at where Mama held Henry in her arms, she watched as Henry opened them and was struck again by his resemblance to her brother.

Clutching Marina in her arms as she stood, JJ reached for the suitcase, trying to unzip a side pouch only to have Mama's blue veined hand still hers. "Daughter, you're children need you here and you need to let us take care of you."

Jerking her hand away, JJ shook her head. "This family has a very odd way of taking care of people, Mama and I'm honestly not sure if I can handle it anymore."

Not reacting, Mama Rossi ordered softly, "Jennifer, look at me. Look at Mama."

Wanting to scream at the other woman to get out, JJ fought a battle within herself. Finally, knowing she could never disrespect the woman before her, JJ raised watery eyes. Seeing the compassion within the older woman, JJ bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, child. I'm sorry that once again you're forced to confront the more horrible aspects of this life."

"He was all I had left," JJ said, finally letting the sob she'd held back erupt. Sinking to the bed still holding Marina, she felt Mama move closer. "I got him killed, Mama. Because of a choice I didn't know I was making, he's dead!"

Sitting on the bed next to the weeping woman she considered a daughter, Mama slid a now quiet Henry into her other arm. "No bambina, you have these children. You have a husband that loves you more than anything in this world. They are your family. Your brother had them, too, angel. And I promise you, David will not rest until he finds who did this and they are punished. He will never allow your brother's death to go unavenged."

Feeling the weight of both her children in her arms, the emotional toil weighed her down. Shaking her head, JJ whispered, "Mama…I can't do this anymore…I tried. Shifting Henry to the bed again, she turned and laid Marina in her bassinet. "I'm going, Mama," JJ said, turning to face the other woman, her voice hardening with every word. "I have to go and I WILL go. God help your son if he gets in my way!"


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

Mama sighed as she recognized the determined thread in JJ's voice. "Bambina," Mama said, resigned that she was not going to get through to her daughter now, "at least let me take the children downstairs for a while."

"Why, Mama?" JJ asked suspiciously. "If this is some ploy that David has enlisted you with -"

Holding up a hand, Mama shook her head. "I not easily manipulated, Jennifer. They will be waking soon and we both know that my grandson will be hungry."

Pausing in her packing, JJ shot Mama Rossi a measured look and nodded briefly. "You might as well leave Marina. She'll want to nurse soon."

"As you wish, bella," Mama murmured, bending to lift her grandson into her arms. Stopping as she lifted the toddler against her, she looked across the room at JJ. "No matter how you may feel in this moment, my daughter, you are not and will never be alone. You are surrounded by people that love you and will protect you and your family."

JJ swiped at her face, wiping away her tears as David's mother quietly walked from the room. Slowly sinking to their bed and dropping her aching head into trembling hands, JJ whispered, "My God, what have I done? What have I done to my family?"

***

Joining the men in the kitchen a minute later, Mama met her son's worried eyes.

"How is she, Mama?" Dave asked hoarsely, abruptly stopping his pacing as she walked through the kitchen door.

Shaking her head grimly, Mama sighed. "Determined, Davie. The angel is determined. But you must realize she is also griefstricken. She's not thinking rationally right now. Her emotions…they rule right now. She doesn't realize it."

"She has no choice in this matter, Mama," Dave growled, clenching his jaw. "She WILL heed my warning."

"You must be careful, my son. It is a precarious ledge she walks now."

"I understand that. But it changes NOTHING. There's no way in hell that I'm going to allow her to walk out of here and put herself at risk."

Shifting Henry against her shoulder, Mama frowned. "I know you are trying to protect your family, Davie. But a measure of tact would be useful now, yes? Your wife skirts at her breaking point. Do you wish to be the one that shatters her?"

Dave shook his head as he reached for his son. Pressing a kiss to the boy's sandy blonde head, Dave muttered, "Of course not." Sinking into a kitchen chair, Dave nodded his head at the chair to his right. "Sit down, Mama. Please."

Looking around the room at the serious faces of the men, Mama lowered herself into the chair beside her son. "Why do I feel that you do not have pleasant news to impart, my son?"

"Because you're the smartest woman I know, Mama," Gideon replied, helping her push her chair toward the table.

Swatting at his arm, Mama said, "Basta! Flattery does not work on this old woman. You should know this by now, Jason."

"Mama," Dave interrupted, "the men and I have been talking and the others agree with me. As much as I hate to do this, we think perhaps it would be safer to remove Jennifer and the children from the house for a while…until this is settled."

"You think your Jennifer is upset now because you will not let her go to Pennsylvania? This, my boy…this will put her entirely over the edge."

"There isn't a choice, Mama. I won't risk my family's health and safety just because I want to keep her with me," Dave explained.

"It isn't me that you will have to convince, Davie. I've lived this life for many years and I know the risks and rewards. Your wife, on the other hand, has no idea. Even now, she is upstairs, caught between desperation, fear and anger."

Kissing his son's head as he lifted him back into his mother's lap, Dave nodded. "I know, mama." Glancing in Hotch's direction, Dave ordered, "I need you to find me a safe house. One that the familia knows nothing of…if there's a traitor in the ranks, I can't afford that information getting back to whoever the culprit is."

"I've already got people on it, Dave," Hotch said quietly.

Nodding, Dave walked toward the kitchen door.

"Davie?" Mama called.

"Yes, mama?" Dave said, turning to face the tiny ancient woman.

"You will be gentle with her. And when she leaves, I will accompany her and the bambinos."

Smiling slightly, Dave nodded. "I confess, Mama, I was hoping you would feel that way. Thank you."

Snorting, Mama shook her head at him. "I swear, my son, sometimes I wonder if I raised a brain damaged son. Of course, I'm going."


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

Pushing his bedroom door open for the second time of the morning with a heavy heart, Dave he dreaded going inside this time almost more than he did before. Because this time, he was deliberately going to have to hurt his wife in order to save her. Stepping into the room to find his wife sliding her long blonde hair into a pony tail, he glanced toward the bassinet first, then toward the open suitcase on their rumpled bed.

Glancing at him in the mirror, he watched her face tighten as she reached for her hooded sweatshirt. "Jennifer, sweetheart, we need to talk."

"We've said enough to each other, David," JJ replied through clenched teeth. "I didn't like what you had to say earlier and I sincerely doubt that you've got anything to say now that I want to hear.," she continued, zipping her suitcase with an angry twist of her hand. Raising furious eyes to his, she hissed, "There's nothing you can say that will change my mind. I'm going!"

Forcing down his temper, Dave shook his head slowly. "Jen, I know this isn't the best case scenario but-"

"Not the best case scenario, David?" JJ sneered. "That's what you call this? A scenario? My big brother, my ONLY brother was murdered in his bed because of your so-called family and you try to stand there in front of my and put a politically correct spin on your terminology," JJ snapped.

Dave knew shock was beginning to take his toll on his young wife as he noticed her hands begin to tremble and her voice begin to shake. Seeking to diffuse the situation, he took a step toward her. "JJ, maybe those weren't the best words to use, but you know I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Yeah, Rossi, because what you want is the only thing that matters in the world! What you want…how you feel…It doesn't matter, David! You've lost control of YOUR family. But I'm taking back control of MINE!"

"Nobody is losing control of anything, Jen," Dave said calmly. "But, we've got to take some precautions right now. I'm doing everything in my power to keep you and our kids safe right now."

"I'll be perfectly safe in Pennsylvania, David," JJ sniffed, fighting a resurgence of tears.

Trying to find the right words, Dave bit back his automatic urge to shake his head. Choosing his words carefully, "Honey, I can't tell you how sorry I am that this happened…but there's just no way I can let you risk your safety that way. You mean too much to me. There's no way in hell I can allow-"

"Enough!" JJ snapped angrily. "You don't ALLOW me to do anything, Rossi. I'm not your child or your dog. I'm a grown woman that makes her own fucking decisions. I promised to love and cherish you! Nowhere in any of those vows did I utter a goddamn word about obeying you. I don't need your permission to do a fucking thing. I'm not looking for your approval, David. I don't want it and I don't need it!"

"So you'd rather walk into a dangerous situation to spite me, you fool?" Dave growled, his fury finally leaking into his words.

Reaching for her nearest missile, JJ's hands found the bedside lamp, only to feel his iron grip surround hers. "Not with our baby girl in the room, Jennifer," Dave hissed. "Your aim isn't so great this morning."

Eyes automatically going to her daughter's bassinet, JJ felt herself begin to shake. Swallowing hard, JJ ran a heavily trembling hand over her face as she whispered, "I wasn't going to hurt her, David."

Cupping a hand to her cheek, Dave sighed, hating the desolate look in her eyes. "Bella, I know that. I know how much you love our children….how you'd do anything to keep them safe." Watching her jerky nod, Dave plowed ahead. "Sweetheart, I have to ask you to agree to something."

"God," JJ moaned, "What else do you want from me? Honestly, Dave, I don't know how much I have left to give you!"

Pulling her into his arms, Dave held her against him. "I know, Bella," he murmured against her hair. "But we need to ensure that nothing else happens. I need to get you and the children out of here."

"You just said that I couldn't leave, David," JJ said, pulling away to look up into his face. "I'm confused. You said I couldn't go home to Pennsylvania."

"You can't, Jen. What I'm saying is that I want you and the kids moved to a safe house as quickly as possible."

Taking a quickly indrawn breath, JJ immediately shook her head. "You can't mean that. You want us gone? I can't believe your saying this!" she said, jerking out of his arms, shocked fury evident in her flashing eyes. "I won't do it, David! I can't! I won't!"

Trying to pull her back to him, Dave felt her stiffen. "Cara, do you think this is what I WANT? To be separated from you? Our babies? It isn't! But, Cara, there aren't any other options. I want you somewhere where nobody can even think of getting to you. Hotch has agreed-"

"You don't want us here?" JJ said faintly in disbelief, wrapping her arms around herself and staring at him with glazed eyes.

"Goddamn it, Jennifer!" Dave erupted, pulling her roughly into his arms. "There isn't a fucking second of the day that I don't want you all as close to me as you can possibly be. How many different ways do you need to hear it? You're the reason I get up in the goddamn morning and not having you and the kids here will put a knife in my heart every minute you're gone…but I'd rather miss you for a few days than spend a lifetime without you!"

"Damn you," JJ snarled, slamming a hand against his chest. "NO! NO MORE! I'm am not going to take my kids and spend the rest of our days living in some cave somewhere never seeing you again! I can't be that woman, David. You can't ask this of me, too!" she cried.

"You'd rather be a fucking target? Putting yourself out into the open for some asshole to pick off?" Dave yelled.

"At least it would be MY life, Dave," JJ retorted.

"Not if you get yourself killed!" Forcing himself to calm down, Dave attempted to measure his words. "Do you have any idea what losing you would do to me, Jennifer? What seeing you hurt would do? Look at me, woman! Have I ever handled danger to you well? Don't force me into a position where I can't keep you safe, JJ."

Opening her mouth to respond, Dave shook his head. "I've seen it happen, Bella. I've seen what happens when a man loses everything in his life that he holds sacred…don't do that to me," he whispered.

Hearing the change in his voice, JJ started. "What are you talking about?" JJ asked quietly.

"You need to hear this from somebody other than me, Jennifer. There's somebody else in the family that can explain it better than I can," Dave said, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"No. No more family," JJ sneered. "God knows what other trouble they'll bring to my door! My real family has suffered enough at their hands!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Bella," Dave said, his heart clenching in pain at her words. "But, you'll hear the story all the same. Just not from me," he said, walking back out of the bedroom.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

Trudging back down the staircase, he walked into the kitchen and met the inquisitive faces of his family. Smiling as Henry's jabbers reached his ears, Dave watched the entire room focus on what his boy was saying.

Finally looking up, Mama asked, "Where's my daughter, Davie? You haven't done something stupid like lock her in closet, no?"

"I'd like to see him try it," Gid snorted. "I think she'd shoot him first and worry about the fallout later."

"JJ's diplomacy DOES only extend so far before she moves into physical violence," Hotch nodded.

"If you're all finished," Dave said, rolling his eyes, "I'd like to get serious again."

"I don't think any of us are joking, my son," Mama murmured.

Looking at Eddie, Dave replied, "We need Rudy and Ben over here. As soon as feasibly possible, Eduardo."

Nodding, Eddie pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket. Leveling Dave with a knowing look, he asked, "You sure about this?"

"Why the hell are you bringing in that bastard, Rossi?" Gideon interrupted. "Rudy, I can understand…can even see where he might be able to help. But, Ben? What the hell is that hot tempered son of a bitch gonna do for the situation?"

"What am I missing here?" Hotch asked, looking among the men.

Shaking his head, Dave reached for his son, only to have Mama shift the baby away from him. "Holding my boy hostage, Mama?" Dave sighed. "That's not exactly love that I'm feeling."

"I know what you are going to do, Davie. And it's a bad idea. I want to go on record as strongly opposing this notion of yours."

"Will somebody please fill me in," Hotch asked, exasperation bleeding over into his words.

"There's nothing for any of you to worry about. I'm just going to insure that my wife understands what the ramifications of her actions can be."

"Her brother just died, Rossi. I'm pretty sure she understands the ramifications that you're referring to," Gideon replied.

Reaching for his son again, Mama stood with the boy in her arms and moved to the refrigerator. "Mama, would you please give me my kid back. I'm pretty sure that he's the only Rossi in the house that isn't pissed off at me!"

"You are making big mistake, son," Mama replied over her shoulder. "This is not the way to win back your wife!"

"For the love of God, somebody spill their guts and tell me what's going on!" Hotch yelled.

"I suggest you fill our Unit Chief in before he self implodes over here, Dave," Gideon to look at Eddie, Dave crossed his arms over his chest as the other man closed his phone. "Ten minutes, Davie."

Nodding, Dave looked at Hotch. "In approximately ten minutes Rudy and Ben are going to arrive and Ben's gonna have a conversation with my wife."

"Ben?" Gid sputtered. "You're sending Ben up there to talk to her? Bloodthirsty Ben? Are we talking about the same man, Dave?" Watching Dave's jerky nod, Gideon growled, "Hell, Dave! Are you trying to get yourself killed. You leave that woman up there alone with him for two seconds put together and she's gonna come at you with her thirty-eight!"

Looking from person to person and seeing the tense looks on their faces, Hotch asked quietly, "Does somebody want to explain to me who the hell this "Ben" is and what he has to do with this?"

"Oh, you're in for a special treat, Hotch!" Gideon said sarcastically. "Old Ben has all the finesse of a bull in a china shop and the mouth of a longshoreman on leave." Looking at Dave, Gideon hissed, "Again, I ask what the hell are you thinking?!"

Finally stepping around Mama to pick Henry up from his high chair, Dave sighed. "For once, could you people just trust that I know what I'm doing."

"NO!" all the occupants of the room yelled in unison.

"Thank you all for the show of support," Rossi muttered.

Rolling her eyes, Mama spat, "Your track record…it not so good, my son. You won't be successful doing things in this way."

"She's right, Dave," Gideon interjected.

Ignoring them both, Dave looked at Hotch. "Ben is one member of the familia that has first hand knowledge of what a vendetta can do to a family…what stands to be lost."

"Son of a bitch!" Gideon whispered. "He's the one, isn't he? Shit, it actually all makes sense now."

"Would you people quit speaking in code!" Hotch growled.

"Ben's been in the Familia since God was a boy, Hotch. He worked side by side with Gino Morelli to legitimize the family. Part of the original movement to clean things up."

"And he paid dearly for that, my son," Mama remembered quietly, leaning against the counter. "His poor family," she said sorrowfully. "How they paid!"

"Family? Ben has a family?" Gideon asked.

"Had. Past tense, Gideon. You wanna know where he got that temper? You wonder why he barely keeps that temper leashed? Watching your family executed at pointblank range tends to rob a man of his sanity. That's exactly what happened when he refused to back down from helping Gino. He lost it all…everything I have…and he's never been the same since."


	136. Chapter 136

Author's note: I want to take a minute to thank everyone who has reviewed ALL of our stories. I don't know what the problem is with ff but I can't give a reply to a review to save my life! So please know, everyone, that it is GREATLY appreciated. Also, I promise, tomorrow I will work on a chapter of "The Reality of Love" and "Drifting Away". If anyone has any ideas of something they'd like to see, please let me know (even if it's just a one shot idea)! As ever, reviews and PMs are like chocolate and I never get enough of THAT! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds (but a few of these characters are strictly the work of Tonnie and I). Happy reading, everyone!

Chapter 136

"There's no comparison between the man he was then and the man that he has become. The Ben that I grew up with had a wife and three children that he loved beyond comprehension. Today, he is but a shadow…a shell. You only know the man that demands vengeance for every wrong. But once, he was a man filled with love and compassion. He was a lot like Gino," Mama reminisced.

"Yeah, he was," Eddie agreed.

"Well, right now, Ben is the only one that might have a shot at making my wife understand the serious danger she's in. It's not something that I want to do…but I'm out o f options. I won't let her become a casualty of war like Ben's family."

"Fuck, Davie," Eddie growled. "I love Ben like a brother. But Jen, she's fragile right now. Are you sure sending in a man that's forgotten the meaning of the word tact is the best thing to do? Let me try, man. Or Gideon!"

"Ben is the one that knows the full scope of what can happen. He can explain it in a way that she won't be able to refute," Dave argued.

"And possibly scar her for life in the process," Gideon snorted. Blowing out a breath, Gid lifted burning eyes to Rossi's. "You know this is severely fucked up, right? You're sending in a self-professed loose cannon to a delicate situation! Your familia is screwed if BEN is your last best chance, man! Dysfunctional doesn't even begin to cover what you people are."

"Understatement of the year, Gid," Hotch muttered.

"YOU, Jason, are also included in that number…so be careful, my boy. This goes for you also, Aaron," Mama Rossi reminded them.

"God help us all then," Gid muttered.

Pursing his lips and frowning, Hotch asked Rossi. "Have you considered that this plan of yours may backfire, Dave, and only infuriate JJ more? Do you honestly want to scare her any more than she already is?"

"I want her terrified," Rossi answered with firm resolve. "That may be the only thing that saves her life. I'm sorry for the way we've gotta do this, guys. I am. But her safety is more important to me right now than how she feels about Ben…or me, for that matter."

"You don't want her scared, my son. You want her wary. And there is a world of difference between those two emotions. Your Jennifer, she doesn't understand all the danger she's facing yet…but she is getting there. Doing this to her…it is too much for any woman to handle at one time. It may take her years to resolve herself to the workings of a family such as ours."

"And I want her to have the time she needs, Mama. But, in order to give her that, I have to keep her alive. Mama, this is the woman I want to grow old with." Looking down at Henry, he murmured, "I want us to see our kids grow up." Lifting his determined eyes back to the woman that raised him, he said, "And I'll do whatever I have to in order to make that happen."

"And evidently, this includes dancing with the devil," Mama snapped.

"If I have to," Rossi shrugged.

"Hell, I thought Ben's biggest problem was that he hated losing at cards," Gideon groaned.

Hearing the crunch of gravel and the sound of a vehicle, the room quietened. "It appears that our guests have arrived. I hope you know what you're doing, Davie."

Stepping toward the door, Dave said plainly, "I'm doing what I have to, Mama. And I'd appreciate it if you'd all keep your opinions to yourself - at least until after I talk to Ben. I want him to persuade Jen…not put her over the edge. And, it would be an added benefit if they both emerged from the room alive."

"Then you better not turn your back, old man," Gideon retorted. "Because I have a feeling you're gonna have to be one part referee and two parts human shield."


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

Twenty minutes later, Dave stood with Ben outside his bedroom. Looking at the older man beside him, Dave said in a low voice, "I mean it, Ben. I want her to understand the danger but, I don't want her to push her over the edge."

"Be grateful that you have a wife left to push at all, David! My role here is to make sure she remains safe. I'll do what I need in order to accomplish that. You may not like my methods…but they DO work. Now, open the door and let me do what I was called here to do," Ben ordered.

"So much for walking softly and carrying a big stick," Dave sighed. "Ben, let me go in first and make sure she isn't feeding the baby."

Glaring at Dave, Ben narrowed his eyes. "I've seen a kid eat before, Davie! Quit stalling. It won't get any easier by putting of the inevitable. I never took you for a waffler. Do you want her to understand this situation or not? If not, I'm goin' home."

"Damn it, Ben! You know I do! But I also know my wife. Based on her prior reactions, she's not gonna take kindly to having company show up in her bedroom unannounced."

Rolling his eyes, Ben snorted, "Look, Davie, she's not gonna like what I have to say regardless and from what I heard downstairs, she won't take kindly to YOU being in the bedroom with her right now. Now, goddamn it, get your ass moving before I decide that you aren't the man Gino always claimed he thought you were!"

Taking a deep breath, Dave resisted the urge to slam Ben through a wall. He needed the man on his side, after all. He knew from past experience that Ben was a valuable ally, but he had to question his sanity for a moment in bringing the man in for this mission. But desperate times called for desperate measures and David Rossi was a desperate man. "Be kind, Ben. She's my life," Dave whispered to the other man before pushing open the door. Relieved to see his wife and daughter curled in the rocker, he ignored the two packed suitcases beside their bed. Looking up, JJ met her husband's eyes warily. Widening as she noticed the man following Dave into the bedroom, JJ asked uncertainly, "What's going on, David?"

Smiling reassuringly, Dave replied, "Honey, I thought this might be a good opportunity to have a chat with Ben."

Tightening her grip on the baby in her eyes, JJ stiffened her spine. "I don't think so, David. I told you earlier, I have no desire to speak with anybody else related to your familia." Seeing his face tighten, JJ whispered, "Unless something else has happened. Has something else happened. Good God, what else is going on that you haven't told me about?"

Holding up a hand, Dave shook his head. "Nothing, Bella. Nothing else has happened."

"Mrs. Rossi," Ben interrupted quietly, his voice far kinder than anything Dave had ever heard before, "I want to extend my heartfelt condolences to you on your loss."

Dipping her head, JJ looked at the baby in her arms, whispering, "Thank you."

"Davie wanted me to talk to you, Mrs. Rossi. He thought that perhaps I could shed some light on the events surrounding you right now. He thought I could help you understand some things that you may not be aware of."

Raising her head to glare at her husband, JJ shook her head. "The things that I'm not aware of seem to be growing by the moment, thanks to my "loving" husband. I seem to live my life in the dark."

"JJ, we've talked about this," Dave said.

"No, David, YOU'VE talked. I've listened. And YOU have said ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" JJ hissed. "You're very good at speaking without saying a word. You should have been a politician!"

"Baby, I don't want to upset you again," David placated.

"Well, congratulations. You haven't. I never STOPPED being upset, Dave! So, unless you're hear to say that you're going to Pennsylvania with me-"

Shaking his head, Dave hardened his voice. "Jennifer, that is a non-negotiable issue. Neither of us is going to Pennsylvania."

"Then we have nothing to say to each other. I suggest you get out," JJ said shortly. Focusing on Ben, JJ said, more softly, "I apologize that you've had to witness our argument, Ben."

Smiling gently, Ben inclined his head at her. "I've heard worse. In fact, your argument is tame compared to some that I've had with my wife."

"I take it your wife is accustomed to this life," JJ said, forcing a tight smile to her lips.

"She was. Once. Long ago," Ben said quietly.

Noticing his use of the past tense, JJ studied the older man. Cocking her head, JJ asked softly, "I take it you two are no longer together?""Jen, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Dave began.

Rolling his eyes, Ben ordered, "Follow your wife's order, Rossi, and get out. Find somewhere else to be for a bit. Your wife will be safe with me."

'But, I haven't-" Dave replied.

Turning his eyes to JJ, Ben asked, "Would it be permissible for us to have a small talk - alone?"

Looking between the two men, JJ silently nodded.

"You heard her, Davie. Go," Ben , David rose from where he'd squatted in front of her chair. Meeting her eyes, Dave said quietly, "I love you, Bella. No matter what's happening, you remember that."

"I will," JJ conceded stepping from the bedroom, he closed the door quietly behind him. Leaning back against the wall, he let his head rest against the cool wood. Eyeing the closed doorway, Dave knew there were things he could be doing. Leads that he could be chasing. But, damn if he could tear himself away from his position across from the door. Inside that room, he felt like his fate was being decided….and all he could do was wait.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

Watching David leave the room, Ben followed him with his eyes. As the door closed behind him, he turned to JJ. "You have him tied in knots. You know this, right?"

Laughing bitterly, JJ looked at Ben with cold eyes. "I believe you're mistaken."

"I'm not. He looks at you the same way I looked at my wife," Ben confessed quietly.

"We'll have to agree to disagree," JJ replied evenly. "Let's not beat around the bush, shall we?" JJ said, continuing to rock the baby in her arms. "You aren't here to play the role of concerned business associate, sir, so, let's not pretend. Why are you here, Ben?"

"To help you understand, Mrs. Rossi," Ben said tersely.

"Understand what, exactly? You mentioned something about your wife earlier. I assume you two are no longer together? Was she, too, trapped and tricked into a world she knew absolutely nothing about. Then left to flounder on her own while her family was murdered?" JJ asked bitterly.

"No, Mrs. Rossi. She knew. She knew and she stayed with me…despite everything. She believed in me. Believed I could be a good man and make things better for all of us. And because of this, she and my three children were murdered for their love and loyalty."

"What?" JJ asked faintly.

Forging ahead, Ben narrowed his eyes on the woman in front of him. "Mrs. Rossi, due respect, but I don't think you've realized the vulnerable position that you're in. You haven't had time to grasp the seriousness of this situation. And, unfortunately, David and the rest of us can't afford you the time to catch up. You have to trust us."

"In case my husband neglected to inform you, I don't exactly harbor warm feelings toward your so-called familia, Ben," JJ said through clenched teeth. "No offense, but this familia has very nearly succeeded in ruining my true family!"

"We are as much your TRUE family as your blood relatives, Mrs. Rossi and La Familia is the only thing that can SAVE your family right now!" Seeing her open her mouth to object, he held up a silencing hand. "I, of all people, know what I'm talking about! Believe me when I tell you that the opposition is fully prepared and able to attack and steal everything you hold dear, Jennifer. To you and to David. They will not hesitate. They will not warn you! They will simply obliterate your life."

"Your family…your wife…your children," JJ gasped.

"Yes. Murdered in cold blood by men who thought they were going to get me to back down from La Familias reformation. I was given no warning. Their senseless deaths…that was my warning, Jennifer! I came home from a meeting with Gino and found their bodies lying in their beds…murdered. Even the baby," he said, his eyes traveling to Marina.

Clutching her baby to her and staring at him with widened, fearful eyes, she said in a dazed voice, "They killed your family."

"Yeah, Jennifer, they did. And they'll not hesitate in killing yours, too. You must allow David and the rest of us to protect you and your children."

"Did you- did you find out who did it?"

"I searched for three years," he replied, looking away, "Three very long years. But yes, I found them. And I avenged them."

"Three years?" she whispered.

Staring back at her with haunted eyes, Ben nodded. "I ate, slept and breathed my need for vengeance. I would have gone as many years as it took to hunt those animals down. They were my life, Mrs. Rossi. They stole my life from me. And your husband and I are not so different. We are both determined men…and as I said, I see the way he looks at you. The adoration….it's how I felt about my wife. If you think that I'm scary, just allow something to happen to yourself or that baby you hold or to the boy downstairs with his last name." Pausing, Ben cleared his throat of the emotion clogging his voice. "I was once just like your husband…wrapped up in my family. I knew what it felt like to come home to house filled with love and laughter…the innocence only a child can bring. My heart, too, it melted when my kids called for their daddy. And then it was all cruelly ripped away from me in an act of bloody violent insanity. I do not want your husband to become like me…obsessed with the need to retaliate…to find justice and I don't think you do either, no matter how angry you are."

"Why are you telling me all this?" JJ asked tearfully, her voice cracking.

Hardening his voice, Ben stared at the woman across from him. "Because you need to get it through your head that what I did will look like a Boy Scout on his best behavior compared to what your husband will become if anything happens to you or his kids. He WILL self-destruct and he'll take down whoever is in his path to find vengeance if so much as a hair on any of your heads is harmed. I know your husband. I know what he's capable of. The wrath I have will pale in comparison to his."

"No," JJ said, shaking her head, "David wouldn't-"

"You are his leash, madam. You are the calming influence in his life. His shelter in the storm. You and the children are what drives him. Just the thought of you in danger is going to cause him to begin making choices that are not smart! Jennifer, I've never seen the man you are married to like this before. With anyone. You may be his salvation, but you're also his Achilles heel. Our enemies know this. You and your children are his weak spot. Don't put him in this position, Jennifer. Don't force him to become what I have! He'll be consumed by fury and rage and he'll be a shell of the man he is now! Do you want that for the man you say you love?"

Feeling the hot tears slip down her face, JJ shook her head wordlessly.

Standing and feeling suddenly awkward, Ben patted JJ's shoulder. "I'll let you be now. Believe it or not, I AM very sorry, Mrs. Rossi. For everything you've endured."

Tucking her head against her chest as JJ heard the door softly close, she held her baby tighter in her arms. How had her life spun this far out of control?


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

Stepping back into the hallway, Ben was unsurprised to find Rossi leaning against the wall staring at the door.

"How is she?" Dave asked with anxious quickness.

"Sobbing," Ben said shortly.

"You made her cry?" Dave hissed, taking a threatening step toward the older man.

"Yeah, I did. Deal with it. Davie, you knew my story didn't have a happy ending. It never will, no matter how many times I tell it. It always ends the same. I wish I could change it but, I can't. What I can do is do everything in my power to make sure that your family has a better ending than mine did. My desire was never to hurt your wife. I only wish to protect her. But the truth is an ugly thing…and my truth was hideous."

Seeing the ragged lines around Ben's mouth and eyes, Dave knew the other man was hurting. Reliving the hell that had been his life would cut even the strongest soul. "You're right, Ben," Dave murmured quietly. "I appreciate you doing this."

"Someone had to do it," Ben whispered. "And I'd take her tears as a positive sign, my boy. Perhaps something that I said might have gotten through to her."

"I don't want her upset, Ben," Dave said tiredly. "She's been hurt so much already."

"Yes, you do, Davie. You want her scared out of her mind, you hear me? If she's scared, she'll be careful. If she's careful, she'll remain protected. And if she's protected, she'll live. Now, get your ass in there and take advantage of her while she's vulnerable and willing to listen. Make sure she does what we need her to do." Seeing the hesitation in Rossi's eyes, Ben hardened his voice as he added, "Unless you'd like to identify her body in the morgue."

"Damn you, Ben!" Dave hissed, that vision haunting him.

"Disagree with my methods if you like. But, your wife WILL live!" Ben snapped. Looking at the pale man before him, Ben softened imperceptibly. "Rossi, you're getting something I never got. A second chance. Now, get your ass in there and grab it with both hands!" he ordered.

Not watching Ben walk toward the staircase, Dave already had his hand on the door. Pushing it open, he grimaced as he found his wife across the room bent over their daughter, sobbing as if her heart had broken - and perhaps, it had. "Bella?" he whispered, quickly moving across the room. Kneeling in front of her, Dave continued, "Honey, I'm here."

Lifting her tormented eyes at the familiar sound of his voice, JJ whispered, "They killed them all. Ben's family. They're all gone."

"I know, sweetheart," Dave murmured, using his thumb to wipe some of the tears from his face. Heart clenching at her pained words, he whispered, "But, we aren't going to let that happen to us. He was only warning us what could happen if we aren't vigilant, Bella."

"Me, David. He was warning me," JJ said in a small voice.

Tilting her chin up with a gentle finger, David said in a soft vow, "I'll keep you safe, babe. I'll keep you ALL safe."

Biting her lip, JJ shook her head. "I'm sure Ben thought that very same thing, David."

Brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, Dave replied, "Honey, we have a whole lot more information now. We're a hell of a lot better prepared than we were back then. And we know what we're up against. Ben and Gino, they expected their enemies to abide by the rules…to leave their families alone. They didn't see anything until it was too late to stop it. We don't have their disadvantage."

Shaking her head, JJ pulled the baby closer. "Nobody will touch my babies, David. Do you understand me? Whatever else happens, the children have to remain safe!"

"Cara," Rossi said deeply, shifting closer to her, "I DO understand, baby. But you've got to help me here. You have to agree to let me move you all to a safe house."

Lifting stricken eyes to meet his penetrating gaze, JJ stiffened. "No, David," she whispered. "Please, no! You can tighten security here," she begged. "Anything but that! I need to know you're safe, too. Don't ask me to leave our home."

"Sweetheart, Little Creek is just a house. Home is where you and the children are. But this, it's the first place any enemy would strike at."

Fighting for control, JJ shook her head again. "Look, David, I'll concede on going to Pennsylvania. I hate it, but I'll do it. I may never forgive myself for not helping my brother, but I'll make that sacrifice. But you have to let me and the kids stay here!"

Releasing his breath, Dave clenched his jaw. "I guess I'll take what I can get right now, Jen. But promise me, promise that you'll at least consider the other options."

JJ nodded as her tears began falling again. Sliding Marina from her arms and shifting her into the basket beside Jennifer, Dave then pulled his wife into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, honey," he whispered against her hair. "If I could change this, you know I would."

Sobbing, JJ jerked against his chest, slapping at him with clenched fists. "You did this to us, David! You and your lies and half truths!" she sobbed hysterically. "Damn you for not giving me a choice before I fell in love with you! Damn you for that!" she raged.

Flinching, Dave pulled her back into his arms, pressing her face to his chest, unable to bear watching the overwhelming pain claim his wife's face. God help him, for what he'd done to them all. And as her tears soaked his shirt again, David Rossi hated himself with a staggering virulence.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

"Where's Henry?" JJ finally asked hoarsely after the storm of emotion had passed again as she leaned weakly against her husband's strong frame.

Arms tightening around her slim waist, Dave murmured, "He's downstairs with Mama and that crew of misfits that we call a family. Come on, Bella. Let's go down and see our son. You haven't eaten anything at all yet and you need to keep up your strength for our daughter."

"David, I'm not hungry," JJ replied stiffly.

"For Marina, Bella," Dave said gently, picking Marina up. "She needs you to stay nourished." Noticing her silence, Dave placed a hand on her back and felt her jerk against his touch. Fighting a frown, Dave nodded toward the door. "Come on, just some toast, Jen."

Following him down the stairs, JJ stopped abruptly on the landing.

Looking back at her, David shot her a concerned look. "Honey, what is it?"

Staring blankly back at him, JJ said in a voice void of emotion, "When this is over, David, I'm not sure if the children and I can live this life with you."

Shocked by her wooden revelation, Dave could only stare at her for long moments. Fighting to maintain control of his own overwhelming emotions, he swallowed. Forcing himself to speak calmly, he replied, "I don't think either one of us should be making those kind of decisions right now, Bella. There's no reason to believe that we can't work our way through this. I love you."

"Sometimes love isn't enough, David," JJ responded distantly. "And I think I have plenty of reasons to believe that we're doomed to failure. We both know it. Nothing is ever going to change with you and this family of yours."

Feeling his wife slipping further away from him, Dave sought human contact. Laying a hand on her arm, he felt her jerk away from him again and he felt the first crack in his heart. "Bella," he whispered, "you've had a hell of a shock this morning. I know that. But I don't think that's a reason to throw away our marriage…our life together."

"And who do I have to thank for that shock, David?" JJ asked bitterly. "If I'm not mistaken, that would be you, wouldn't it?"

Staring back at her, Dave remembered wise words Gino had imparted to him years ago. He'd said, "Son, sometimes silence really is golden. Know when to keep your mouth shut." Recalling that advice, Dave simply looked at his wife and waited. Following her into the kitchen, he watched his mother immediately flit to her side.

"Daughter, it's time for you to have some breakfast, don't you think?"

Opening her mouth to object, Mama simply pushed her into a chair and placed a heavily laden plate in front of her. "Eat, angel. All of it."

Unwilling to argue, JJ simply lifted her fork with one hand.

Reaching to take Marina out of her other arm, Dave had to chuckle. Why couldn't things be that simple for him? "Well, Mama," he said, "you've managed to do what I couldn't. She swore she wasn't hungry."

"Maybe I just appreciated Mama's efforts more than yours, David," JJ retorted, her tone clipped.

Rossi watched Gideon and Eddie exchange a look but maintained his silence. At least she was eating.

Sliding into a chair across from JJ, Hotch spoke quietly. "JJ, we've got everything in place as soon as you're ready. The safe house has been secured and we have transport standing by whenever you decide you're ready."

Fork clattering loudly to her plate, JJ's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about?" JJ asked with a deadly stillness. "I JUST told David that I was not leaving my home!" Turning sharply toward her husband, JJ narrowed her eyes and asked accusingly, "YOU already had it in place, didn't you? Asking me was just a formality. YOU'D already decided what I'd do! You never had ANY intention of taking my feelings into consideration."

"Shit, Jennifer! That isn't how it went down!" Dave defended himself angrily. "You've always had a choice!"

"Now, that's laughable," JJ snorted. "I haven't gotten a choice since the day we began! I don't think I EVER had a CHOICE. From the afternoon you dragged me to the hospital with pneumonia, you've taken over my life with your unilateral decisions," she screamed. "My entire world has been turned upside down and stolen from me because of choices YOU made! You took it from me with your so-called familia," she yelled, glaring across the room at Rudy and Ben. "So, tell me, husband! What else are you going to decide for me? STEAL FROM ME!"

"Bambina," Mama whispered, resting a soft hand on her shoulder, "you don't want to do this here. Not now. Not this way. You are in shock."

Shrugging Mama's hand off her, JJ rose and stared at her husband. "No, mama. You're wrong! For the first time in forever, I know exactly how I feel and am thinking clear as a bell! It's taken having my entire life thrown into chaos, but the fuzziness is gone now!" Glaring at David across the kitchen, JJ yelled, "NO MORE, DAVID! NO MORE! I will not let you decide my life for me!"

"Goddamn it, ENOUGH!" David roared at her, finally losing control of his thin temper. "Dammit, Jen…you think I had a choice either! By the time I came on the scene, your life was already in shambles! I had to decide things for you! God knows, you weren't doing the job for yourself…when I think about the piss poor job you did at trying to manage your life, it makes me sick!"

Lifting Marina out of David's arms quickly, Mama shifted the baby to Eddie and turned to lift Henry from his high chair. "The children leave. NOW!" she said, taking Marina back from Eddie and carrying both children rapidly from the kitchen."Who the fuck appointed you my keeper, David?" JJ snapped, cheeks flushing in anger. "Who made you God? Look around, you aren't doing such a great job as deity of the universe! If you asked me, it's always been fucked up! And, lucky me, you decided to spread your joy into MY life!"

Opening his mouth to respond, JJ cut him off again. Slamming her hand to the table, she shrieked, "I'm tired, David! Sick and tired of waking up every day wondering what's going to happen next to knock my family off balance! What war you'll drag me and our children into next! This is YOUR fault. It's YOUR fault that our babies may never be safe again!"

"Maybe, just maybe," Dave sneered, his words snapping out like bullets, his brain no longer controlling his mouth "if you'd been capable of making good decisions about the men in your life to begin with, Jennifer, we wouldn't be in this position."

"What the hell do you mean by that, David?" JJ hissed.

"I mean, that maybe if you'd been a better judge of character and had managed to keep yourself from getting pregnant and involved with somebody as useless as LaMontagne then none of this would have happened! I've risked my life and my family in order to protect you and your son!"

Staring at him in open mouthed dismay, JJ paled and faltered where she stood in the deafeningly silent room. Taking a deep breath as she stared at the man she thought she knew, she said two words, "We're leaving."

"Like hell you will! Don't you listen, woman?" Dave snarled.

"Oh I heard you, David," JJ said quietly. "I heard each and every word and now, I'm done," she whispered.

Turning robot-like toward Jason, she asked softly, "Can you and Hotch please find somewhere safe as far away from here as possible? Someplace for me and my children."

Taking a step forward as he recognized the finality in JJ's voice, he reached for her arm for her only to jerk violently back into Gideon as if she'd been scalded.

Meeting Rossi's eyes above her head as he steadied her, Gideon shook his head gravely in warning.

"Don't you EVER touch me again," JJ said softly, not meeting his eyes as she situated herself between Hotch and Gideon. "You just made it crystal clear that you don't deserve that right….and you don't deserve my babies. MY son and MY daughter will never be a concern of yours again!"

Dropping his hands to his sides weakly, Dave felt as though he'd been kicked in the stomach. Breathing heavily, Dave whispered, "Jennifer, you know I didn't mean it! You know I'd never-"

"I don't even know YOU anymore! I don't know if I ever did," JJ said faintly. "And I don't want to. I HEARD you! And so did every other man in this room," she said, gesturing around. Turning to Gideon, she whispered hoarsely, "Please hurry! I want somewhere where Henry can play and not have to worry about who's going to try to snatch or hurt him." Turning to face David again, JJ raised her head defiantly though her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm going to give my children a normal life if it kills me, Rossi. And, as your friend, Ben pointed out with startling clarity, it very well may," she laughed bitterly, turning to hurry from the room.

Grabbing her arm gently, Gideon asked softly, "Blondie, you sure about this?"

Glaring contemptuously over her shoulder at David, JJ said deliberately, "I'm very sure, Jason. Find a way to get my children and I out. Fast."

Stunned by the shambles his life had become by his own hand, Dave could only stare after her retreating body.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

Hearing his wife's light footsteps climb the stairs, Dave tried to still his shaking hands and wondered if he'd just ruined the most beautiful thing he'd ever attained in his life. Feeling his gut tighten painfully, he looked around the room at the livid faces. Facing Gideon, Dave said softly, "Thank you for humoring her, Jason."

"Who said I was?" Jason asked flatly, his voice deceptively calm. "Really, old man, what makes you think I'd just humor her after the shit that just spewed from your mouth?" he asked conversationally. Finally losing control of his temper, he slammed a hand against the counter hard enough to rattle the coffeepot. "Just curious here, Dave. But are you the most fucked up man on the planet or just the stupidest? Personally, I think you're both!"

Stepping forward angrily, Ben yelled, "You brought me here to do THIS? To see YOU do THIS!! You realize, don't ya, that you've driven your wife to do the very thing we were trying to prevent, you bastard!"

"Gentlemen," Rudy intoned, raising a hand calling for order, "we need to take a moment and regain our tempers before we allow them to best our better angels."

"Thank you, Rudy," Dave said quietly.

Shaking his head gravely at the younger man, Rudy replied, "Don't think I'm taking your side in this, Davie. Gino would have beat you to your knees for what you said about your OWN son! Or perhaps, he is only your son when it is convenient to you?"

"Dammit! You know that isn't how I feel! You ALL do! I love Henry more than my own life," Dave raged, ashamed of himself.

"Unique method you have of showing that, you son of a bitch!" Ben growled.

Stalking toward Dave, Gideon snarled, 'She didn't deserve that, Rossi! It was YOU that kept secrets! At least any mistakes she made were above the board. She never hid anything from you. But you, you secretive prick, you kept her in the dark intentionally!"

"You think that I don't realize that I fucked up?" Dave yelled.

Laughing without humor, Gid nodded. "Yeah, you were always good at fucking up your own life, Dave. I just thought that you'd finally gotten past the point where you took joy in fucking up other people's."

"Jason, we need to stay calm," Hotch interrupted. "Especially if we're going to help JJ."

"You stay calm, Hotch," Dave said over his shoulder. "I'm busy trying to decide if this asshole is worth the effort it'll take to kill him!"

"His own father would have laid him out for this disrespect. As a matter of fact, I saw Gino knock down many a man for speaking to their wife like that!"

"She didn't know a damn thing, Rossi. Not one fucking thing! You kept her clueless! You let her live in the dark because it was convenient for you. Now, when she has to face the harsh reality of your world, you're finding out that your so-called best decisions at the time were fucked up," Gid ranted. "You forced her into this role, man. You can not blame her for trying to get some control. NONE of us can!"

"All I know is JJ is one of the most honest, forthright women I've ever met. You should have afforded her the same courtesy, Dave," Hotch said quietly.

"How many different ways can I say to you all that I KNOW I was wrong. I KNOW that I was out of line. I KNOW I may have lost the only woman that's ever really mattered to me!" Dave shouted.

"May? You may have? I'd say your wife was pretty clear," Ben snarled.

"Damn it, I love her! Christ, I've killed for her!" Dave snapped.

"And you may find yourself in much the same position as LaMontagne if you come at her like that again," Gideon quietly threatened. "Because as far as I can tell, you've hurt her every bit as much as much as that bastard!"

"Don't compare me to that piece of shit, Gideon. Don't you dare! LaMontagne deserved everything he got!" Dave hissed, eyes narrowing in anger.

"And you will as well," Ben spat.

All eyes turned toward the doorway as they heard a familiar accented voice say with deadly ire, "YOU are idiot, Davie! A fool! And, sadly, a disgrace to your father's memory this day!"

"Jesus, Mama, not you, too!" Dave groaned.

Crossing the room quickly, the sharp crack of Sofia Rossi's hand connecting with her son's face echoed in the still room. "Do NOT take our Lord's name in vain this day! You've committed enough sins for a lifetime this morning, boy! You've shamed me, your wife, your children and your father's memory," Sofia said in a fragile voice shaking with anger.

"Damn, I wanted to deck him," Gideon murmured.

"Sofia always had better aim anyway," Rudy noted evenly. "And, it is her right."

Staring down into his mother's disappointed face, Dave hung his head. "I know, Mama," he whispered.

Stomping her small foot, Sofia raged. "You no speak! Not one single word, boy. You have said more words than I ever want to hear from your lips again!"

Shaking his head, David lifted his gaze to his mother's. "Mama, you have to let me make this right."

Ignoring her, Mama turned around to face the other men in the room. "Which one of you is getting things ready for my Jennifer to leave?"

"We have a safe house ready for her, Mama Rossi. Do you still wish to accompany her?" Hotch asked.

Mama nodded gravely. "I not leave my daughter or those bambinos. Unlike my son," she said, shooting David a hostile look, "I ALWAYS consider them both my grandchildren!"

"Mama," Dave breathed raggedly. "You know I love my daughter AND my son. They are both mine. One no more than the other."

Ignoring David again, Mama looked at Rudy. "You agree, Rudy? This keep Jennifer and babies safe?"

"Sofia, they will have you all under constant guard and we will assist them," Rudy said steadily.

"The house we found will do until we find something more suitable," Gideon said, glaring at Rossi.

Pointing a finger leveled at Hotch, Mama said, "You are responsible for my family's safety, young man. I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if any one of them are harmed, do I?"

"No, Mama," Hotch said quietly, bowing his head in deference to her.

Turning back to her son, Mama shook her head at him sadly. "I thought better of you, Davie."

Looking around at the faces of his family staring at him so condemningly, Dave couldn't help wondering how he'd lost everything that mattered in less than an hour.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

He could hear the conversations in the room revolving around him, but for his life, he could not pull his eyes away from the staircase she'd just walked up. Glancing toward the ceiling, he took a moment to wistfully wish that he could simply teleport himself upstairs and avoid the battle he knew he was facing in order to see his wife. Needing a jolt of caffeine to face the argument coming his way, he lifted his coffee mug with shaking fingers to his mouth, allowing the bitter liquid to scald his tongue. Truthfully, he welcomed the pain . At least it let him know that he was still awake and that this wasn't all some horrible sequence of events that he'd dreamed up.

Draining the cup a few seconds later, he slammed it to the counter, drawing all eyes to him once more. Drawing a deep breath, he looked around the room before saying, "Okay, listen to me."

"I don't think you have anything to say than we want to hear, Davie," Mama snapped. "I told you…you already say ENOUGH!"

"No disrespect, Mama, but no I haven't," Rossi said, shaking his dark head. "I know I've made a huge mistake…far worse than I ever thought capable or intended to do…but I have to talk to my wife."

"Yeah, well, I'm PRETTY sure that Blondie's not gonna want to hear anything from you anytime soon, Rossi," Gid said harshly.

"It is not a good idea," Rudy agreed. "Your wife needs time."

"And he means more than your usual ten minute allotment, asshole," Ben snarled.

"More time to harden her heart toward me? More time to convince herself that her life would be better without our family? NO," Dave argued. "I need to apologize, damn it. I made the ultimate mistake. I know that! But my groveling shouldn't be to any of you…she's the one that needs to hear it. She is. And," he said more quietly, "I need to make her understand that I am NOT that man. Please."

"WE'VE" Hotch said, looking around the room, "said it all before, Dave. She's been through more this morning than most people have to deal with in their lifetime. She's going to need more than just a few minutes to process it."

"Christ, Aaron! I don't want her to process it! I want a chance to replace this memory before it becomes a permanent one in her mind!" Looking at Hotch with pleading eyes, Dave whispered, "You, yourself, have told me more than once how you wish you'd had a chance to explain things to Hailey before she left. I want the same opportunity, Hotch."

Frowning, Gideon spat, "Don't fall for it, man!"

Ben muttered soft Italian curses as Rudy said to Sofia, "What do you think, Bella? You know them better than the rest of us."

Looking at her son with cold eyes, Sofia bit out, "Five minutes, David. I suggest you make your amends quickly….IF that wonderful woman will hear anything you have to say!"

"Mama! Are you sure you wanna do this?" Gideon yelled in disbelief. "You can't let him near her…Jesus! He nearly tore her to pieces not fifteen minutes ago."

Shaking her head, Mama's eyes never wavered from her son. "My son is many things. But he isn't completely stupid. He will not risk my wrath twice in one day."

Nodding, David quickly turned from the room, wondering for a moment how he came to the point where he needed permission to walk up his own stairs and talk to his wife. In bare seconds, he gained the top step of the staircase and faced a door he'd never thought of particularly imposing before. Standing outside, he debated whether he should knock. Resting his closed fist against the cool wood, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds just beyond the closed door. His wife was laughing. at something his son was jabbering about. Shit! How had he made such a mess of things. He'd never meant to say the venom filled things he had to her. He hadn't meant any of them. God knew, he considered that boy inside the room his son. No father could be prouder. And with hastily spouted thoughtless words, he'd destroyed everything Thanks to his own idiocy, he knew his wife not only doubted his love for her…but their innocent son as well. And that thought was enough to cause his stomach to roll in disgust. Ben had been right. Suddenly Dave wished Gino were alive to beat him to his knees. There was no doubt he deserved it. Saying a silent prayer to a God that he had a feeling wasn't willing to speak to him either, Dave rapped lightly on the door as he pushed it open and hoped there was a way he could fix this before he lost everything.


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

Looking up as she heard the door open from her position from where she sat tickling her son, JJ's breath caught in her throat. She'd expected Mama. Or perhaps Gideon or Hotch. But never HIM! Who'd allowed him up those stairs? Dropping his eyes from her to her son, JJ automatically laid a protective hand over his belly. "GET OUT!" she ground out. "We'll be out of your house soon enough!"

Leaning back against the closed door, Dave shook his head sadly as he resisted the temptation to stalk across the room and jerk them both into his arms. "Bella, we need to talk," he said softly. "I need to-"

"STOP!! You said EVERYTHING you had to say downstairs! We don't need you here, David. I thought I made myself clear a few minutes ago," JJ replied coldly.

"I have to explain, Jen," Dave said, holding up a hand.

"There isn't anything for you to explain," JJ snapped. "I now know EXACTLY what you think about me. AND HIM," she ground out, nodding her head at the toddler on the bed.

"NO! God, no, Jennifer!" Dave yelped, pushing off the door and taking a step toward them. "JJ, you have to give me a chance to make this up to you…to both of you," he said, eyeing his son and feeling his heart constrict as Henry gurgled, "Da-da!".

Whirling back around to face him, JJ tilted her head disbelievingly. "Make it up? You didn't forget a dinner date, David. This is…WAS our family that you were talking about! The time for explanations and apologies has PASSED!" she shouted, bending to scoop Henry into her arms and backing away from him.

Watching his boy whimper in her arms as she cuddled him closer as if to shield the baby from him, Dave felt his heart clench. Taking a step toward them, Dave said softly, "There aren't enough words to tell you how sorry I am for this…for all of this. I didn't mean a fucking word I said, Jen. Not a goddamn word. I was angry and striking out and you got caught in my backlash. You know me better than that, baby."

"No," JJ whispered, "I just thought I did. Turns out, though, I have no IDEA who I married or what I married into. I thought we at least belonged here, though. That is, until you made it clear that Henry and I have no place in your life…that we caused you too many problems."

"Shit, Bella!" Dave groaned. "I never meant it like that, babe. ALL I meant was that things happened to you before we got married, too."

Eyes narrowing furiously, JJ hissed, "If this is your idea of an apology, it needs serious work, Rossi!"

"Hell, Jen! I know that! The bottom line though is that I didn't MEAN what I said, honey. I was out of my mind this morning…trying to process too much."

Emitting an unladylike snort, JJ placed Henry back in the center of the bed before jerking around to face him, rage lighting her face. "Well poor pitiful YOU, David! YOU'VE had a rough morning? How horrible!" she said theatrically. Voice hardening, ice dripping from her words, she continued, "I'm sorry. I don't recall YOUR brother being brutally murdered today! OR being told that the children that came from your body could be NEXT!" Hands landing on her hips, she smiled grimly, "None of that happened to you, did it? NO. But you seem to be the one responsible for all of it happening to ME!"

"Fuck! This isn't going well," Dave muttered.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock! What was your first clue?"

Feeling his anger begin to swell again and compete with the bitter remorse, he tamped it down. Carefully, he took another step toward his irate wife. "Jennifer, I love you," he said steadily. "I love our children. And I'd give my life for any of you. Somewhere in your heart, I know that you still realize that."

"NO!" JJ yelled angrily. "You don't get to have it both ways! Either Henry's your son or he's not…and I seem to recall you deciding earlier that he wasn't!"

"Goddamn it! I NEVER said that! Don't put words in my mouth! And don't you EVER say it again where he can hear it!" Dave snapped, his voice raising.

"YOU said it, David!" JJ shouted back.

"I was only ever referring to the time when he WAS just your child…not OURS yet!"

"Semantics!" JJ screamed, turning sharply and heading toward the dresser. "Too goddamn little, too very fucking late," she said almost calmly as she turned back around, facing her husband, a small thirty-eight held cocked in her hand. "It's time for you to leave," JJ said unsteadily.

Easily stepping to the side, away from Henry's direction, Dave gave her a clear line to the door. "Jennifer, put the gun down, honey," he urged, using his best negotiator voice. "We can talk about this."

"I'm done talking," JJ hissed, her finger resting beside the trigger. "And I think that I'll hold onto this, thank you very much! You don't seem to listen to me very well anymore and I'm hoping that this will clarify my point. GET OUT!"

Glancing at her hand, Dave said confidently, "I'm not leaving you, Jennifer. Cara, we both know that you aren't gonna pull that trigger." He saw the error in his words at the same time he felt the whoosh of air beside his head and the hollow pop of the bullet leaving the chamber. Then all they both heard were the screams of their children and the pounding of footsteps up the stairs.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

Watching Rossi quickly vacate the kitchen, Ben turned to Sofia and stared down at the tiny woman. "Truly, Sofia," he chided, "have you taken leave of your senses? I saw that woman upstairs. Saw her frustration, felt her level of anger and fear. She isn't ready for another meeting with your son. Not by any stretch of the imagination. If he keeps pushing, he'll break her….in a way none of us will be able to repair."

"Can't believe I'm saying this," Gideon sighed. "But, I agree with Ben and I hate siding with HIM on ANYTHING! I've known JJ longer than any of you. Hell, I recruited her. And I've never seen her like this…not even when she lost her parents."

"The feeling is mutual, Gideon, I assure you," Ben snapped.

"But her parents…they weren't violently murdered in their beds," Hotch murmured. "I assume we are still moving forward with our original plan to get them out of here?"

"Damn right! If Blondie wants out, she's getting out," Gid said flatly. "And, Mama, I'm sorry, but if your son can't treat his wife any better that this, I'll fight like hell to keep him away from her. Her father may be dead, but I'm not."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Jason. You are simply trying to protect my daughter. My son has put himself into this position….and he took the rest of us along for the ride. Any of us here could have told her the truth and we stood by and continually allowed Davie to mislead the little one. We all let him persuade us that he knew what was best. My son…he is headstrong…stubborn."

"He's an asshole," Ben growled harshly. Glancing up and seeing Mama Rossi's sorrowful face, he softened. "I'm sorry, Sofia. You know my temper," he said softly.

Nodding, Sofia said quietly, "ALL our tempers are flashing today, my friend. We need to make sure Jennifer and the babies do not suffer because of it, however. My son, now, he is another matter in entirely."

"I think, if you will permit, we should send some additional protection, Agent Hotchner," Rudy offered. "Our people know what to look for and will be able to share that valuable information with yours."

Nodding slowly, Hotch replied, "Our goals are the same. JJ and her children's safety. And I have a feeling that this won't be a normal protective detail."

Everyone in the room lifted their eyes to the ceiling as a muffled boom shook the kitchen.

Eyes widening, Gideon yelled, "Shit! I know that sound!"

Reaching for his firearm, Hotch watched as Rudy and Eddie jumped from their chairs, their hands going to their sides as well. Mama and Ben exchanged a knowing look. Merely replacing her coffee cup on the table calmly, Mama looked around. "I believe we need to go upstairs, boys. It appears my daughter might have maimed my son."

"Might?" Ben asked with a raised brow.

"Christ, you people scare me," Hotch whispered.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145

Meeting JJ's vacant eyes across the room, Dave saw the shock crossing her face. Automatically taking a step toward her as the door slammed against the wall, Dave noticed that she never flinched.

"Blondie! Are you okay?" Gideon yelled, barreling into the room, followed closely by the others.

"JJ?" Hotch said.

Ignoring everyone except his wife, he suddenly realized just how fragile his wife had become. Never in a rational state of mind would she have fired a gun anywhere near her children. Hearing their babies terrified screams, Dave took another step toward his wife. "Jennifer," he said calmly, but with just enough authority to hopefully capture her attention, "give me the gun, baby."

Dropping her gaze from his eyes down to the weapon in her hand, the reality of what she'd just done flooded her system. Hearing her babies anguished cries, she dropped the firearm in her hand. Making a dive toward the bed, she sobbed, "Henry! Oh God, Henry! Mama's so sorry! Please baby, quit crying," she said huddling over the screaming boy and stretching out a hand to touch Marina's foot in the bassinet.

Bending to pick up the still warm gun, Dave noted that a stillness had seemed to overtake the room. Only JJ's and the children's sobs shattered the quiet. Turning to hand the gun to Rudy, he murmured, "Take care of this, would you?"

"You okay, Davie?" Rudy asked, accepting the gun.

Nodding, Dave whispered, "I'm not the one I'm worried about." Glancing at his wife huddled on the bed, clutching their son, his heart constricted in his chest as he heard the boy's pleading cries for his da-da. "Mama," he said quietly, "please take Marina with you and go. All of you. We need a minute."

Not bothering to watch them leave, Dave eased onto the bed beside Jennifer. "Bella, let me hold him," Dave said calmly.

"I didn't mean it," she whispered to her son. "Mama didn't mean it, baby. You're okay," she crooned, rocking the baby back and forth in her arms.

"Da-da! Da-da!" Henry sobbed, trying to buck away from his mother and into his arms.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dave gave up trying to get the baby away from her and simply wrapped his arms around them both. Feeling Henry clench his desperate fingers in his shirt and try to pull himself into Dave's arms, he continued screaming for his daddy.

Finally raising drenched eyes to his, JJ whispered raggedly, "He thinks you're his daddy."

"I AM his daddy, Bella. He's my son. Please, Cara," Dave said hoarsely, "let me hold my son."

Nodding jerkily, JJ shifted the baby into his arms and he felt his gut unclench marginally. "Daddy's here," Dave crooned. "It's okay, little man. Shhhh. Nothing's going to hurt you. It was just a loud noise, wasn't it. Hush, now," he soothed, one arm holding the baby and the other still wrapped around JJ's stiff body. Feeling Henry hiccup, he watched his fingers fist more firmly in the fabric of his shirt.

"You're his daddy," JJ whispered, her breath hitching as tears still leaked down her cheeks. "He doesn't know any different."

"He's never going to know any different, Bella. Because there's nothing for him to know. I AM his father. I'm always going to be. Don't you realize that nothing could tear me away from the three of you….that you're my world? No matter what happens, we are going to make it, Jen."

"I don't know anything anymore," JJ whispered forlornly, her hand lifting to rub Henry's back. "I pointed a gun at you and pulled the trigger. I swear, I wasn't going to shoot you, David. But, I lost control," she sobbed. "I've NEVER lost control like that. I don't even know myself anymore!"

Tightening his grip around her stiffened shoulders, Dave murmured, "Baby, we're not gonna talk about that right now. Right now, the most important thing is that you're all okay. We're gonna calm down and hold our son."

"We have to talk about it, Dave! I could have killed you! This is why we're in the trouble that we're in…because we never talked about anything," JJ said tightly.

Dave knew he should simply be grateful that she wasn't running from the room, taking their kids with her. Feeling Henry snuggle deeper into his chest, Dave sighed. "Okay, cara. Okay. What do you want to talk about first?"

After a long tense silence, JJ finally said, "I don't want to leave, David."

Heart stuttering in surprise, Dave lifted his head. Measuring his words, he spoke carefully. "That's not what I expected to hear and is a hell of lot better than I was expecting. What changed your mind?" he asked quietly.

Swallowing, Jennifer replied slowly. "I don't want my children's lives disrupted any worse than they already have been. And I certainly don't want them to suffer for our mistakes. And they will. Especially if they aren't around both of us. I don't want them to have to leave the only home they know."

"That makes sense, Cara."

Holding up a hand, JJ shook her head. "But that changes nothing between US, David.

I still don't know if we can stay together. There's been so much to deal with and so much to consider…I'm just not sure of anything anymore. I need some time. Some space."

"I understand, Jennifer," Dave said gravely. "But, I can tell you that there's one thing you can be sure of. I love you. I'll always love you."

Nodding sadly, JJ replied, "I'm sure you think you do, Dave."

"I don't think, Bella. I KNOW. But I also know that pushing you right now would be a huge mistake." Chest tightening at what he knew he had to do, he continued, "My number one priority right now is to keep you all safe. I've made that clear…perhaps, too clear. I don't want you to hurt anymore, Jen. It's obvious that I've caused you enough pain. I'll stay at Mama's until you decide otherwise. It's close enough that I'll see the kids everyday and if there's trouble, I can be here in minutes. We'll set up a protective detail for our house. Hotch and Gideon will help. And, I'll make myself scarce around you….until you decide…" he broke off, searching for the words that wouldn't come. "Until you know what you want." Laying the baby between them, Dave eased off the bed and walked quietly toward the door. Not turning around, Dave stared at the door before him sightlessly. "I never thought it would come to this, Bella. But whatever happens…whatever you decide….know that I'll never stop loving any of you," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Biting her lip, JJ looked across the room at his back. "I think that's best for everyone, David." Turning away quickly, JJ felt the tears forming again behind her eyes. This was for the best. But whether it was true or not, she realized it just might break what was left of her heart.


	146. Chapter 146

**Chapter 146**

**Over two weeks later, Mama Rossi looked up from her stove in the kitchen as David walked into the room. "Coffee is ready, my son."**

**Nodding, Dave sighed. "God knows I'm gonna need it." Pouring a cup, Dave looked at his mother. "I'm sorry all this woke you, mama."**

"**Please," Mama snorted. "A mother cannot ignore a ringing phone at one in the morning.**

**I knew as soon as I heard Eddie's voice that this wasn't going to be a normal day…or should I say night," she said, looking out the window into the dark night. Glancing up the lane at the big house, she murmured, "Things look quiet in your home."**

"**Looks can be deceiving, Mama. I just hope we can get this meeting done and over with without upsetting Jennifer. Hopefully, everyone will be gone by the time she awakens in the morning."**

"**Including you, my son?" Mama asked knowingly.**

"**She doesn't want to see me, Mama. You know what she said."**

"**She said that two weeks ago when she was overcome with fear, anger and grief. You need to talk to your wife, Davie. A married couple cannot work anything out when they live separate lives."**

"**You call what I'm doing living, Mama?" Dave snorted.**

"**No," Mama sighed. "I suppose not."**

"**I can't push her, Mama. I'll lose her if I do and I'm a smart enough man to know it," Dave said firmly.**

"**You avoid her, Davie." **

"**If I see her, it hurts. It's better this way," Dave whispered.**

"**Better for who, my son? I, unlike you, have spent time with Jennifer. I've seen the pain in her eyes. She misses you."**

"**There's pain in her eyes because of what I put her through…not because she misses me." Taking a long sip of his coffee, Dave sighed, "I have to make my peace with the fact that I might have lost her, Mama."**

"**That is defeatist talk," Mama said shortly. "I not listen."**

"**I didn't say that I wasn't gonna fight like hell to get her back, Mama. But for now, it must be this way. At least we have a lead now though. That's better than where we've been so far."**

"**When will you know for sure? I not want Jennifer and the bambinos to live like this anymore," Mama asked. Leveling him with a stern glare, she continued, "And I also insist you to fix this with that beautiful woman! Hear me?"**

"**I hear you, Mama," Dave nodded. "And I'm trying, but she needs her space. The smartest thing I can do right now is stay out of her way. I wouldn't even hold this meeting at the big house, but I can't afford anyone to think anything has changed or it will**

**Put dissention in the ranks."**

"**This never happen if you just listen to me in first place and tell that girl everything. Let her make up her own good mind."**

"**I can't change what I've already done, Mama," Dave said, biting the inside of his cheek. "All I can do is give her what she wants now." Putting his mug down, he rose. "I want to get on up there. I'd like to check in on the children before this crew shows up and Jennifer wakes up."**

"**Who has duty tonight?" Mama asked.**

"**Ben and Gideon," Dave said briefly.**

"**An unholy alliance if ever there be one," Mama said, smiling. "Good thing they have bonded, yes?"**

"**Yeah, except they've bonded over their severe dislike of me…could have lived without that part." Seeing his mother's glare, Dave held up his hands. "Yeah, I know, I know. My own fault…anything good for Jen and the kids is good for me….I got it, Mama. You can save your breath."**

"**Good to know my speeches are so memorable," Mama said tersely. "Tell Ben to let Jennifer know I be there when she wakes and will cook breakfast."**

**Nodding, Dave slipped out the back door into the still night, surprised to find Eddie waiting for him with the SUV. "I'd ask how your morning was, Eduardo, but I think your answer would consist of flashing me a certain finger."**

"**Maybe you aren't as stupid as you've been acting," Eddie grumbled. "You think this lead is solid, Davie?" he said, putting the car in gear and heading up the lane toward the larger house.**

"**I think the intel we have coming out of Chicago is worth paying attention to, Eddie. We can't afford to think otherwise," Dave replied, staring ahead.**


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

Slamming his vehicle door a moment later, Dave asked, "So, who all's gonna be at this meeting of the minds, Eduardo?"

"Everybody you asked for," Eddie replied, following him up the steps. "And we made sure Cal knew nothing about the meeting per your instruction. Everybody will be here within an hour."

Nodding tersely, Rossi said, "Good. Then, so far, everything is going according to plan." Gazing up the stairs wistfully, he heard Eddie say, "Go up, man. See your kids…your wife."

"No, not yet. I need to make sure I've got everything ready for this thing," he said, heading for his study as Eddie shook his head sadly.

Stepping into his office a moment later, he wasn't surprised to find Ben already waiting on him. "Everything okay here tonight?" he asked the older man.

Nodding briefly, Ben said in a quiet voice, "All's quiet, Davie." Running a tired hand down his craggy face, Ben watched as Dave updated the two notebooks he kept in the locked drawer of his desk.

"Nothing to report?" Dave asked, looking up and leaning back in his leather chair.

"You mean other than the fact that your beautiful wife is miserable. No, nothing new." Ben shrugged his broad shoulders. "It's been a long time since I pulled protection, kid. But, it's been still. Which, if I remember, is how we like things. I heard Jason upstairs talking to your Jennifer about an hour ago. I think your daughter was bucking to take your throne in the bad temper department. But things quieted down after about half an hour."

"Looks like you might have gone three rounds with my little girl, too, old man," Dave said, nodding at the spit up on Ben's shirt.

"She might have tried her Excorcist routine on me, but we got through it," Ben said with a small smile. "I'd forgotten how good holding a baby felt. I hate to admit this, but I think your son and daughter might be thawing this cold ticker a little," he said, thumping his chest.

"If anybody could do it, my kids would be the ones that could manage it," Dave grinned. Rising, Dave murmured, "I think I'll stretch my legs for a minute."

Leveling Rossi with a steely glare, Ben replied, "Don't push it tonight, Davie. She's still pretty fragile. It's been a long time since I've given two shits about a woman…but your Jennifer…she reminds me of my Gracie…and I always hated it when my Gracie cried."

Meeting his friend's fierce look, Dave understood. It was the old code. They all lived by it. Rule one was 'Do not make your wife cry.' and he'd broken it more than once. Nodding, Dave left the room, carefully making his way up the stairs, avoiding the steps that creaked. Bypassing their bedroom door with a wishful glance, he moved quietly to the nursery door. Pushing it open and stepping inside, he paused first at Marina's bassinet. Seeing her angelic sleeping face, he trailed a gentle finger down her cheek and watched her huff out a breath in her sleep. God, she was beautiful.

Turning, Dave noticed that JJ had left two nightlights burning. She only ever did that when she'd had to make multiple trips into the room during the night. Feeling the sting of remorse that she was left here, trying to balance the needs of two children alone, he winced. Silently cursing himself for placing her into this unfair situation, he moved across the room to his son's crib. Peering down, he felt a soft smile unconsciously light his face as he gazed at his peacefully sleeping son, arms and legs akimbo, sprawled in his crib, blanket kicked to his feet. Reaching carefully down, he pulled the soft blanket back over his sleeping boy. "Jesus, I'm sorry, little man," he whispered. "I still can't believe the words that came out of my mouth. Daddy loves you." Looking across the room at the door that would take him into his bedroom, he tried to resist the urge to see her. Fought valiantly to tell himself that she didn't want him near her. But his need to just look on her gorgeous face overwhelmed him and before he realized it he was entering their bedroom. Eyes adjusting to the darkened room, he looked at the bed and saw it empty. Rumpled and messy, but very bare of the woman he loved. Furrowing his eyebrow, he stared across the room and felt his chest tighten and his blood pressure rise drastically. Seeing the shadowed forms of his wife and former best friend tucked tightly together on the sofa stole the air from his lungs.

Clenching his hands into tight fists, he desperately tried to stave off his rage as he looked at them. And then he saw Jason Gideon's bright eyes staring back at him. Watching as Gideon easily shifted JJ's still form from his chest onto the side cushion and pulled the throw from the back of the sofa over her, he suppressed the desire to knock the bastard through a wall.

"Didn't take you long at all, did it? Tell me, Jase, did you enjoy your time on MY fucking mattress?" Dave hissed as the other man turned to face him.

Tightening his lips, Gideon grabbed Rossi's stiff arm as he shoved him toward the bedroom door. "We are NOT doing this in here, you son of a bitch," Gideon snarled quietly. Jerking away, Rossi stalked out the bedroom door.

Turning to face the other man as they stepped into the dim hallway, Dave asked, "Tell me, Jason, how long exactly have you been standing around biding your time? It sure the fuck explains your hostility. What? You missed your chance years ago and decided now's the time to make a move…when she's weak?"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Rossi!"

"Bullshit! I know what I saw! How long, Gideon? How long have you had a burning desire to fuck my wife?" Dave growled.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Jason bit out through clenched teeth. "Shut up now, before you say something else you can't take back! That's your wife you're talking about!"

"No, I'm talking about my wife that I just found in your arms," Dave spat, stepping into Gideon's face. "God, I took her for more than a faithless bitch that-" Dave said, spewing venom as Gideon abruptly slammed him into the wall behind him and laid a strong arm across his windpipe.

"One, there is no 'me and JJ', you little prick! That faithless bitch, as you put it, is so in love with YOU that it's almost nauseating! Why, I don't know! God knows, you don't deserve a woman like her!""Yeah, Jase," Rossi laughed bitterly, "She's so in love with me that I just found her wrapped up in YOUR arms like she's been there all her life!"

Applying more pressure to the arm at Dave's neck, Gideon pushed Rossi further into the wall. "That's because your wife, for some indefinable reason, seems to think she can't live without you, you ass! She just spent the last hour sobbing in my arms, crying herself to sleep. She only drifted off about fifteen minutes ago. But not before begging me to explain why exactly her husband didn't love her anymore! And two, EWWWWWW," Gideon shuddered. "That woman is like a daughter to me! Anything else is just….well, it's …. Fuck, Rossi! It's disgusting! And, I've said it before and I'll say it again! You are such a fucking moron!"


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

Staring blankly into Gideon's enraged face, Dave repeated dumbly, "Don't love her anymore? How could I not love her anymore? In what universe would THAT ever be possible? Where the hell did she get that asinine idea, Jason?!"

Releasing his grip on the other man, Jason took a step back. "Well, gee, Dave, I don't know. You think it might have something to do with what an asshole you've been to her over the past few days? Or the past few months, by the look of things?" he asked sarcastically. "She's been worried and scared out of her mind, man! And your silent treatment these last weeks…that was low, Rossi! It broke her heart."

"She said she needed space. That she wanted time," Dave said blankly. "What was I supposed to have done, Jason? You think I wanted to stay away from her? That it didn't kill me every time I caught a glimpse of her here….never during a second of this separation did I ever not regret the things that led us here. Every minute, I knew that this was MY fault! I stayed away because it's what she said she wanted!"

"She feels like you abandoned her, Dave," Gideon confided quietly. "She's convinced that you've changed your mind and that when this is over that you'll want out."

"Christ!" Dave whispered. "I can't get anything right, can I?"

"Not lately," Jason said with a glare.

Squaring his shoulders, Dave drew in a deep breath. "That's it. This has gone on long enough. I'm not going to let Jennifer think I don't love her. She's my goddamn world."

"Dave -" Gideon said, blocking his path when Dave stepped forward.

"Don't do it, Jason. Don't make the mistake of trying to stop me. I won't be held responsible for my actions," Dave growled.

With deadly calm, Gideon shrugged. "I'm not gonna try to stop you, Old Man. But, I'm gonna kill you if you hurt her again. She's been through more than any woman should have to and she's still standing. She deserves better. Why she thinks that's you, I'll never know. But she does. Don't screw this up, Dave."

Nodding, Dave quickly moved back inside the darkened bedroom. Walking across the room, he stared down at JJ, noting with a grimace the evident tracks her tears had taken…the bruised complexion underneath her eyes. Jesus, how long had it been since his woman had a decent night's sleep? Grimly, he figured it had probably been around the same time that he had…two hellacious weeks. Perching on the edge of the sofa beside her sleeping form, he smoothed her long blonde hair from her face. "I'm so sorry, Cara mia," he whispered. Feeling her stir against his hand, he shifted closer to her. Watching her open her eyes suddenly, he felt her jerk. "It's me, Bella. It's okay," he soothed gently.

Blinking her eyes rapidly to try to clear the fog her mind had become, JJ said slowly, "You aren't supposed to be here."

Ignoring the pain her words brought him, Dave wondered if Jason had been wrong as he asked, "You want me to leave?"

Staring up at him, JJ's eyes filled with tears again as she slowly shook her head, saying raggedly, "No. No I don't."

Seeing his own pain reflected back at him in her eyes, Dave slid closer, easily wrapping his hands around her arms and pulling her up, shifting her warm body into his lap. Releasing a relieved breath from his lips as she circled his neck with her arms and buried her face against his neck, he tucked her thin body tightly to his. "Don't make me leave again, Bella. These last weeks have been the longest of my life. I need you. Without you, I barely feel alive," he whispered hoarsely, burrowing his head into her fragrant blond hair. Feeling her tears soak his neck, he groaned. "Oh, God no, Bella! No more tears! Please, God, I can't stand to watch you cry. Don't, baby," He pleaded unevenly.

"I can't stop," JJ replied, her voice cracking on the last word as her arms tightened around his neck, her body pressing more closely to his. "I love you so much…I thought I'd be better off if we separated…that I'd gain some control over myself and how I felt. But it only made everything worse!" she sobbed, her fingers clutching in his shirt. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"You OWN me, Bella! Heart and soul, you own me," Dave denied vehemently. "You could NEVER lose me." Tightening his hold on her, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Jennifer. For everything…all of this….for not telling you in the beginning…putting you in this position. I was just so scared that I'd lose you….and I almost lost you anyway."

Shaking her head against his chest, JJ lifted her eyes to his. "Don't leave me. I want you here with us…keeping us safe. I don't want Ben or Gid or any of the others in my bedroom. I want my husband. I can't do this without you!" she pleaded, gripping the front of his shirt in her tight hands. "Don't leave me!"

"Never again," Dave murmured, cupping her face in his hands and lowering his lips to hers. Kissing her gently, he drew back to stare down at her. "I'm not leaving you, Jen. Not ever again. God help me, I may never let you out of my sight after this," he whispered violently.

"Make it all go away, David," JJ begged.

"Oh sweetheart," he sighed, using his thumb to brush away her tears, "I wish I could. More than you know, Bella."

"You can. You always can make it go away…just for a little while. Just for a few minutes," she murmured, pressing her body against his as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

Stilling her hand, Dave stared down at her intently. "Baby, are you sure? I don't want to push you anymore, Jennifer. I don't want to drive you further away from me. We've been far enough apart already, my love."

Nodding silently, JJ looked up at him, seeing his serious eyes glinting in the moonlight shining into the room. "I love you. I never stopped loving you - no matter how angry I felt or how scared I was. I need to show you. I need you to show me."

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea what it means to me to hear those words from you," Dave whispered back, tears filling his own eyes as her soft hands pushed his shirt from his shoulders. Feeling her familiar touch as she threaded her fingers through the hair on his chest, Dave forced himself to move slowly, sliding one gentle hand down to the hem of her nightshirt - his shirt, he noted with satisfaction - while the other cupped the nape of her neck. "I would love to show you exactly how I feel," he murmured against her lips, sliding his tongue inside the moist heat of her mouth and tangling his tongue with hers while his hands slowly pulled the nightshirt up her body. Breaking away from her lips long enough to tug the garment over her head, he caught his breath as her beautifully naked body was illuminated in the moonlight. "God, Jason was right, Bella. You are more than I've ever deserved."

Pressing a finger to his lips, JJ shook her head as she whispered, "Shhhh." Replacing her lips with her finger, her mouth claimed his in an erotic dance as she lifted his hands to her breasts.

Palming her milky white globes in gentle hands, he tenderly brushed his thumbs against her nipples causing them to pucker against him. Feeling her catch her breath as she kissed him, he pulled back to lower his head, licking each orb in turn before finally taking one peak into his mouth and suckling gently. Groaning as he felt her fingers buried in his hair, he smiled as her small hands guided him back and forth between her two bounties.

Shifting in his lap restlessly, JJ pressed her thighs together as she felt the building ache at the apex of her femininity rise. "Dave," she whispered, guiding his mouth back to hers. "Please," she whispered plaintively, her hand going to his belt buckle.

Nodding against her neck, Dave lifted her out of his lap to stand in front of him as he rose, quickly stripping from his pants. Task done, he surrounded her hips in gentle hands and bent his dark head over hers. "I love you, Bella. Only ever you."

"I love you, too," she whispered breathlessly, feeling him push her satin underwear down her toned legs as she shimmied out of them. Pushing him back down to sit on the couch, JJ smiled softly as she ordered, "Now, could you please show me how much?"

Tugging gently at her arm, David brought her over him as she straddled his strong thighs. "I would love to show you how much, my love," he whispered against her ear as his cock nudged her intimately.

Closing her eyes as her body slid down over his, she gasped as she felt his deep penetration, finally feeling a sense of completion that had been missing from her life for weeks. "I finally feel like I'm home," JJ whispered, pressing a kiss to the rapidly beating pulse in his neck as he gave her body time to adjust to his possession after so many weeks without him.

"I feel the same way, Bella," he whispered back. "God, how I've missed you…missed this," he said, breathing raggedly as his manhood flexed inside her.

"Me, too," she sighed against his neck, her head resting on his shoulder as her body recognized the feel of him again. Experimentally, lifting her hips and lowering them again, she felt sensation flood her body as her clit dragged along his staff.

Gasping at the stinging pleasure of her body surrounding him, Dave's warm hand found purchase on her hips, helping her find the rhythm that they both needed. "Bella," he groaned, blazing a trail of fire down the slim column of her neck with biting, burning kisses.

"Yes," JJ breathed, quickening the pace. "Oh, God yes," she cried out, meeting his lips with hers. Exchanging a deep kiss as her body rode his, she widened her eyes in pleasure as his talented fingertips stroked over her passion slicked clit. "David!" she gasped, jerking in pleasure.

Flexing his hips and watching as that radiant expression chase across the face he loved so much, he covered a turgid nipple with his lips, lavishing it with attention while one of his hand tortured her stiffened bud of desire as her body slid up and down over his, absorbing him.

Coaxing her orgasm from her was a pleasure he'd never forget, a treat for his five senses. He heard the plaintive cries and pleas tumbling from her incoherent lips begging him for release….smelled the mingled scent of their arousal on their skin….tasted the sweet nectar of her mouth as passion claimed his woman. He saw her head thrown back in sweet release, her eyes glazed in passion…her throat exposed to his warm mouth. And god how he felt - felt the blessed warmth of her body gripping his…tightening around him, swallowing him whole and burning him alive. But it was her harsh scream at the end that undid him when she cried out, "David, I love you!"

Feeling her small frame convulse around and then sag against him in completion, he finally gave himself permission to just feel…his hips thrusting erratically against hers as his deep strokes became jerky and less measured. "God, Bella!" he called out on a moan.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she panted hotly against his ear. Biting the strong column of his neck, she pled, "Give it to me, David! I need to feel you…all of you!"

And as her words penetrated the fog of his arousal, his hands tightened on her hips as he lost control, erupting inside her as his heavy groan rent the still air around them…and distantly, it registered that their bedroom door had crashed open.


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149

Leaning against the wall, Jason watched Dave walk into the bedroom and listened intently. No screeches of anger, no sobbing cries….so far, so good. It was official, his life-long friend was a total idiot. As if he could ever touch Blondie…first, he could never even begin to see the fragile woman in that light and second, he would never do that to his best friend. It was obvious to any fool that cared to look that the once impregnable defenses surrounding Rossi's heart had fallen. The fool was thoroughly besotted. And, after holding a sobbing Jennifer Rossi in his arms as she cried those heartbreaking tears of hers, he knew the feeling was mutual.

Muttering to himself as he pushed away from the wall, he began down the stairs. He needed a cup of coffee….no, what he needed was a mainline of the crap into his vein. 'I'm too old to deal with this shit anymore! When the fuck did I become the wise Dutch uncle to this crazy family?" he bitched, stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen. Heading toward the counter, he growled under his breath as he noted the empty pot. 'Damn you, Ben! You got the goddamn last cup again!" he murmured, jerking the drawer open to find a coffee filter.

Swinging his eyes toward the door as Ben strode through, he heard the older man say, 'Damn, thank God someone has the good sense to get the caffeine going."

'Too bad the son of a bitch that stole the last cup didn't think to do it,' Gid muttered as he continued scooping coffee into the filter. 'Shit, Ben! It's the middle of the fucking night, man. If the two of us old farts are gonna have to be awake, I'm gonna need some chemical assistance with that."

"Make it strong,' Ben ordered. "None of that pussy coffee your boss makes," he growled, referring to Hotch. "That shit was so clear night before last that I could see my reflection staring back at me when I looked in the cup."

"Colored water masquerading as coffee," Gideon reminisced. "I remember it well."

Nodding briefly, Ben suddenly narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you doing down here, anyway? I thought you were sitting with our Jenny."

Smiling at the usage of Ben's nickname for the blonde upstairs, he privately that Ben was probably the only man on the planet that could get away with calling Jennifer Jareau by that name…at least and walk from it alive. Raising his eyebrows, Gideon replied "I thought we just had this discussion. I'm making coffee. Old age must be a bitch, huh, when you can't remember a thirty second old conversation."

"Screw you, Gideon. What I meant is why aren't you upstairs guarding our girl. Davie's in the house…and YOU'RE the one on upstairs duty!"

Nodding, Gid said, "I WAS on upstairs duty…but as you said, Rossi's in the house."

Shaking his grey head, Ben's features tightened. "That doesn't mean a damn thing, you idiot!'

"Actually, it kinda does. He's in with JJ now." Leveling a look at Ben, he asked, "You don't actually think Dave would ever deliberately hurt her? Our friend might be a lot of things but he isn't abusive."

Snarling a string of Italian curses, that had Gideon yelling, 'Speak English!', Ben exploded, "Hurt her? No. Davie would never hurt her. But he may not be so safe. I can't believe you walked away and left him alone with her. At three in the morning, no less!"

"It IS his house," Gideon said calmly, reaching for a mug to pour a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. "And by the by, I think our girl is MORE than ready for her husband, if you catch my drift," he told Ben with a wink. As Ben broke into an Italian litany once more, Jason sighed. "Ya know," he said absently, "it was so nice when I didn't need an interpretor to know what the hell was being said to me."

Drawing himself up to his full imposing height, Ben bit out through clenched teeth, 'Allow me to help you out. I just called you what you Irish potato heads would recognize as an idiot fuckwad. Does that help?"

Feigning hurt, Gid pressed a hand to his heart. 'Now, I'm gonna have to tell on you for that one. Blondie won't like it."

Narrowing his eyes on Jason dangerously, Ben hissed, 'I wouldn't worry about Jenny. If something goes wrong between those two before my old ass gets up those stairs, I'll be serving your head to Sofia Rossi and a silver spike!"

Watching as Ben headed for the door, Gid yelled, "Where the hell are you going! I thought we were having coffee here!"

'Somebody has to make sure she doesn't take a shot at the old bastard again. This time, I don't imagine she'll be gracious enough to miss! And Sofia left me strict instructions…supervised visitation only! You wanna go against Sofia?"

Muffling a curse, Gideon gave his coffee a last long suffering look. Whispering to the cup longingly, "I'll be back," he chased after the crazy Italian currently stomping up the staircase. "Would you just hold on a second?" Gid called, following quickly. "They're fine, Benny!"

"Prove it, asshole!" Ben retorted over his shoulder. "I hope to God that you're right, Jason. Because I will not be the unfortunate soul that must explain to Sofia Rossi how her favorite daughter-in-law managed to get off a good shot into her favorite son!"

Gaining the top of the stairs, both men stood in the hallway listening. Hearing nothing, Gideon smirked, "See, told you! All's quiet on the western front!"

"Hell," Ben hissed quietly, "that could just mean she's already done the deed and is trying to figure out a way to hide the body!"

'Oh, I'm willing to bet they've done the deed," Gideon muttered, "But, even if that's not the case, Blondie isn't one of you people! Killing somebody in anger isn't her first thought! She, unlike you, doesn't wake up every morning thinking of new, and more interesting places to hide inconvenient bodies!"

"I've got a few ideas of where I'm gonna put your body if you get us in trouble with Sofia!" Ben snapped.

As a loud groan bent the air around them, Ben looked at Gideon with slightly wild eyes. "That's pain!' he yelled, reaching for the door.

'Ben! I don't think that was a cry of-" Gideon began, shaking his head as Ben nearly wrenched the door off its hinges.

As both men looked across the room to two figures bathed in moonlight, each screamed.

"Oh Jesus! My eyes? Damn you, Ben! I think my eyes are bleeding," Gideon yelled, clapping a hand over his face.

'Well, now, that isn't what I expected,' Ben breathed, paling as his jaw dropped and he watched David Rossi thrust his naked wife behind him.

Dropping his hand to turn and look at Rudy incredulously, Gideon growled, 'No shit! Next time, maybe you'll listen to the Potato Head!"


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150

Stiffening in David's arms as soon as she heard the crack of the wooden door hitting the wall, JJ realized that she and her husband were no longer nestled alone in cocoon of their bedroom. "Oh, dear God!" she whispered. "Tell me this isn't happening," she moaned, as her husband's arms surrounded her waist and thrust her behind him, twisting his body to shield hers protectively.

Tucking her small frame underneath him instinctively, Dave murmured, "It's okay, Bella. They've both been married before."

"Not to me, they haven't," she groaned.

Turning his head to snap over his shoulder, "What the hell are you two buffoons doing in here? Doesn't a closed door mean anything to either of you?"

One hand still firmly covering his eyes, Gideon pointed an accusing finger in the direction Ben was in, yelling, "It was him! It was that Italian idiot's fault, Rossi!"

"Yeah, well, you heard Sofia's rules just like I did!" Ben blustered, dropping his hand from his eyes. "Jesus, Davie! Cover up! I'm an old man…and the last thing I want in my memory before Sofia kills us all is of your hairy bare ass!"

"Hate to agree, Dave…but these Irish eyes ain't exactly smiling over here!" Gideon interjected.

Opening his mouth to lambast them both, Dave was interrupted by a high pitched, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Davie…what the hell?" as Eddie barreled into the room after hearing the commotion.

"Oh, look, honey, Curly joined Moe and Larry," Dave said, fighting a grin at the ludicrousness of the situation.

"Could you get the Three Stooges out of our bedroom, David? Please?" JJ said, her reply muffled by his bare chest. "In case you've forgotten, we're naked!" JJ wailed.

"Listen, Ozzie and Harriet, this is that Italian bastard's fault!" Gideon growled, jabbing a finger at Ben.

"Well, since you've all got this under control -" Eddie stammered, backing his way out the door.

"You were the son of a bitch that left him up here with her in the first place," Ben accused Gideon. "What the hell was I supposed to think when I heard that groan?"

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" JJ moaned.

Looking at Eddie as he continued backing his way toward the door with wide eyes, Dave ordered, "Look, Curly, take Larry and Moe with you! OUT! All of you! It's evident that my wife and I are quite fine without your special brand of so-called protection!" Dave yelled as Marina's wails split the air.

"Speaking of protection," Gideon grinned, looking toward the door to the nursery, "I hope you two remembered to put a raincoat on!"

"Oh, shit," JJ whispered.

"Yeah, one Excorcist baby spinning her head at a time is about all we can handle," Ben muttered.

"I'll just get that," Eddie said sprinting toward the nursery door, desperate for any opportunity to remove himself from the room.

"Did he just compare our little girl to the Excorcist?" JJ yelled, squirming underneath David thoroughly diverted from her earlier worry.

Shoving her back underneath him, Dave snapped, "Get out! Before I decide to let my lovely wife use BOTH of your asses for target practice!"

"This is your fault, you Irish putz! You're the one that left 'em alone together and you can guaran-damn-tee that's the story I'll give Sofia!"

Shoving the other man out the door, Gideon snapped, "Shut up, Old Man, before I decide it's time for you to take an unfortunate tumble down the stairs!"

As the door closed firmly behind them, Dave laughed as he heard Ben yell, "Bring it!" Looking down, he smiled as he said, "Honey, you can come up now. They're gone."

"You sure?" JJ asked, rising up and looking cautiously around."I'm sure," he grinned. "You okay?"

"Am I okay?" JJ asked incredulously. "Well, beyond the fact that I'm never going to be able to show my face again in my own house, I'm fine."

Wrapping his arms around her, Dave kissed her soundly. Pulling back to stare down at her, Dave murmured, "Besides, you can do whatever you want to inside your own house, babe. Your name's on the deed, remember?"

Relaxing against his chest, JJ said in a tiny voice, "How the hell am I ever going to look Ben in the eye again? Or Gideon?"

"Don't forget about good ole Eddie," Dave chucked.

Smacking his chest, JJ muttered, "Not funny! Those guys are family! And they saw me naked."

Cuddling her closer to his chest, he bit back his laughter. "Ah, hell, honey…like you have anything to worry about. Ben thinks you walk on water. Gideon would fight to the death for you. And, Eddie, hell, he'll forget he saw anything by breakfast. It's me you should be worried about! I don't put it past Ben and Jason to haul my ass to woodshed and kick my ass for defiling their girl!"

"You'd deserve it," JJ sniffed petulantly. "Swear to goodness, David Rossi, the things you get me into!"

"We're in them together, Bella. Always together."

"Yeah," JJ conceded, resting her head against his chest, "We are." Sighing, she gazed up at him again. "You understand that what happened didn't magically fix everything between us, right? There's still a lot that you and I have to work through."

"I know, sweetheart," Dave nodded quietly, stroking her back. "I guess it would be too much to hope that we could just start all over again," he said wistfully.

Shaking her head, JJ shifted upright. "Afraid so. Too much water is under that bridge. But I'm certain of one thing…I want to be with you. But we both know that you owe me, David. Too much has happened for me to be able to conveniently forget it all."

Bending his head, Dave captured her lips in a tender caress, relieved to find her still receptive to his touch. "We'll make it, Jennifer. I swear to God, we're gonna make it," he whispered against her damp lips.

Nodding, JJ swallowed. "We will," she agreed. "But you're still gonna have to prove it to me."

Kissing her again, Dave nodded. "I'll spend the rest of my life doing that, Bella and whatever else you ask of me." Sighing, he rested his forehead against hers as he said, "Honey, I hate to do this, but we're gonna have company soon."

"More than the three screaming girls that have already visited us this morning," JJ snorted, waving a hand toward the door.

Laughing, Rossi nodded. "Now, that's an image I plan on sharing, honey. But, no, not them. We've got some people coming in from the West Coast that may have some answers about these problems of ours."

"I guess it's worth it then," JJ sighed.

Rising, Dave easily lifted her nude body in his arms.

Arms automatically rising to tighten around his neck, JJ gasped. "Dave, what are you doing?"

Stepping toward the bed, Dave said softly, "I'm tucking my wife back in bed, Bella." Lowering her body gently to the mattress, he continued, "That sofa isn't the best place for anybody to get any sleep. And by the look of you, you need more than a few stolen hours."

"I'm not the only one who looks tired here," she whispered, lifting a hand to gently touch the bruised shadows below his eyes.

Smiling gently, Dave nodded. "I can't deny that I've missed you, Bella. That I haven't spent every night of this separation awake, wishing that I was holding you in my arms."

"That makes two of us," she responded quietly. "You'll come back when it's over?"

Nodding as he reached for his jeans again, Dave replied, "Wild horses won't be able to drag me away from you, Cara."

Rolling to her side, JJ watched him dress again. Sighing, she wondered how her life had unexpectedly taken another twist. Shaking her head, she made a conscious decision to stop analyzing it. She'd lost way to much time with the man she loved already.


	151. Chapter 151

Author's Note: I hope everybody is still enjoying the story and would love to hear your feedback. Please feel free to review or send me a PM. And for anyone feeling particularly generous, reading a JJ/Rossi story would simply thrill me! Best wishes, Readers!

Chapter 151

Smiling as he softly closed the door to his bedroom, Dave paused to catch his breath. By some wonderful miracle of fate, he'd managed in a short hour to regain his wife's love. Blowing out a relieved breath, there in his dimly lit hallway, he resolved to do anything and everything he had to in order to never lose her again. These past weeks without her had nearly driven him and everyone around him insane. Now, after having held her in his arms once more, he was more determined than ever to end this…and this meeting, it was the beginning.

Walking down the stairs, he'd reached the first landing when he saw them. All of them. Lined up, just waiting for him, identical expressions blanketing there faces. Looking heavenward and muttering curses, he wondered idly what sin he'd committed against God that the Almighty was inflicting this torture on him. Gaining the bottom step, Dave shook his head. "If you people think I'm doing the walk of shame in my own home, you can forget about it. Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Dave asked.

"THAT, my son, is NOT the walk of shame," Mama frowned.

"Yeah, I'd call it more of the peacock's preening strut," Gideon snickered.

"You, just tell me that my daughter is happy, boy, and I might decide to let you live," Mama ordered sharply.

"She's fine, Mama. I just tucked her in and she's going back to sleep for awhile. And if you all wouldn't mind, I'd prefer it if you weren't lined up like this when she comes down. She's embarrassed enough as it is, courtesy of the Three Stooges here," he said, nodding to Ben, Gideon and Eddie.

"I was innocent, Davie," Eddie said hurriedly. "I was just trying to figure out where everybody went!"

"Yeah, and you could have locked the door, Sherlock," Gideon snorted.

"So Ben could have broken it down?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"Ben's too old to break down doors…he'd have just shot off the lock," Rudy said evenly.

"Thanks so much, Rudy," Ben growled. "I take protective detail seriously, assholes!"

Huffing out an irritated breath, Mama stalked toward the kitchen. "My daughter has nothing to worry about from any of us! YOU are the one that need watch his back!" she spat over his shoulder.

"Not the most forgiving person, is she?" Rossi muttered to Rudy as they all followed Mama in a straggling line.

"No. I've known your mama for sixty years, kid. I learned in grammar school that she could hold a grudge for years…long after the offender had forgotten the details or that anything had ever happened. THEN she'd serve her revenge, colder than ice. She taught Gino some of his techniques. I have to give her credit though. They were extremely effective. But I'd take her remark about watching your back seriously. Else, you might end up with a knife in it."

"Great," Dave sighed. "Something to look forward to."

Looking up from her position at the stove, Mama asked, "You tell the bambina that I'd have breakfast later, yes?"

"I did," Dave nodded. "But she needs to sleep as long as she can, Mama. I don't think she's rested much over the last few days."

"What was your first clue, Captain Obvious? Everybody in this room is real familiar with how little rest your wife has gotten except for you," Gideon snorted.

"Yeah, I got it, Gid. I'm an asshole," Dave sighed. "But I'm trying to make it right! Which is why I need volunteers to watch the kids for a while today while my wife and I spend some time together."

Looking down at his shirt, Ben sighed. "Well, Excorcist baby already stained me, so I guess I'm your man."

Slapping the back of Ben's head for the insult to her beloved granddaughter, Sofia snapped, "Watch you mouth, Benjamin. That is my grandbaby you slur."

"Hell, Sofia, Marina and I have an understanding," Ben grumbled.

"Yeah, every time you hold her, it's her cue to shit or vomit! It's a great system," Gid laughed.

"I'm just keeping her regular," Ben muttered.

"I help him, Davie. Don't worry. You two will take this day after meeting and rest together. Jennifer not the only one to have sleepless nights. I hear you pace for two weeks. This, I will not miss," Sofia said.

Nodding, Rossi turned to Eddie, still standing pale and shaken in the corner. "You okay, Eddo?"

"Still trying to get the image of your bare ass in the air out of my head," he said mournfully.

"Well, shake it off," Rossi ordered, looking at his watch. "It's 3:30. We still on track?"

"Yeah, Davie. Everybody will be here by 3:45," Eddie nodded.

"Good. Then we've all got time to down some coffee and get ready for this powwow," Dave said, satisfied. "Hopefully, my friends, this will be the beginning of the end of this nightmare."

"Praise, Jesus!" Sofia murmured.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152

Two hours later, David paced the length of his office as he looked around the room. "Explain it to me! Explain it to me again! Why the hell aren't we firebombing the hell out of Cal's house right now?!" Dave exploded, his words flying with the force of bullets as he watched the last of the West coast associates leave his home through the bay window in his office.

"You already know why, Davie," Rudy said calmly. "We need whatever information he has. And by the look of things, he's got a lot of it."

"No offense, Davie," Tony injected, "but Rudy's right. There's no way Cal pulls this off alone. There somebody higher up…somebody pulling his string."

"You heard the Dinalli brothers, Davie. They've never lied to us before and they don't have a reason to start now. Cal's the cog in this wheel."

"But who is the engine?" Sal mused.

"You Italian bastards have too many fucking enemies," Gideon said, tiredly running a hand down his face.

Forcing himself to stand still, Dave looked at the men scattered throughout his office. "Based on what those two told us, Tommy Jareau's murder was a direct order from the old world organization out of Boston." Slamming an angry hand against his wall, Dave yelled, "Damn it, I'm going to take out Cal myself! Why the fuck would he turn?"

"Money, old son. It's always about greed," Gideon replied.

Rising, Rudy took a step toward Dave. "Listen to me, Davie. Right now, you're operating out of a sense of anger…a need for vengeance . But that won't eliminate this problem. To kill the tree, you must cut the root. Gino had to learn this lesson many times."

'No, Rudy, Gino tried to learn the same lesson many times. He wasn't a quick study when it came to the people he protected," Ben snorted.

Taking a deep breath to try and regain his balance, Dave sighed. "I'm open to suggestions here, fellas. But, right now, nothing goes further than this room."

"Yeah, you explain that mentality to your mama, boy. I swear, that woman has the hearing of a bat!"

"The radar of one too. Ben's right, Rossi. That woman will know that we're keeping secrets from her. And, FYI, she's training your wife in her methods," Gideon warned.

Waving a hand in the air, Dave growled, "People, pay attention. I swear, each of you individually is hard enough…all together you're unbearable!" Looking at Rudy, Dave asked, "Again, any suggestions? We've got a problem and I want a solution! I want it fixed and I want somebody to pay. I owe Jennifer that much!"

"You know we've dealt with this before, Davie. The most important thing is that we leave none of the offender's roots to sprout back to trip us later. We must punish ALL the culprits," Rudy counseled.

"Look, we've got Cal under constant surveillance. If he takes a shit, we're gonna know. What we've gotta do is lure the bastard into feeling secure….give him back his confidence. We make him think we've got another lead in another area. He'll screw up…he'll think he's safe and he'll lead us exactly where we need to go," Ben said quietly.

"You people are scary good," Gideon muttered.

"It has potential," Rossi nodded. "We'll allow him to think out attention has been diverted."

"So we plant some information out in the ranks that we're looking into somebody else…somebody not associated with the Rossi familia."

"And won't that cause another war inside another familia? Espcially when the other family finds out you did it?" Gid asked.

"We'll enlist their help," Sal murmured. "Several of the families out of San Francisco owe us, Davie."

"I'll contact some of the lower West Coast families," Rudy offered. "They owe us more than one favor, as Sallie pointed out. And they made it clear to Ben and I that they'd stand with us."

"We'll get them to give us a patsy…somebody to start planting the information we want them to hear," Tony nodded.

"But it has to be believable. And make it clear that they need to put their boy under protection," Dave ordered. "If they're anything like us, one of their own familia will attempt to take him out for daring to cross us."

"Such a loving little group you've surrounded yourself with, Dave," Gideon quipped.

Ignoring the comment, Dave glanced at his watch. "Look, guys, it's after five in the morning now and I'd really like to see the wheels in motion by noon."

"It's only just after two on the West Coast," Tony reminded Dave.

"Then wake somebody up!" Dave snapped sharply. "When my wife rises to face another day, I want to be able to tell her that I've gotten us one step closer to normalcy again."

"How do you want to proceed with Cal, Davie?" Sal asked.

"Let's draw our old friend back into the bosom of the familia. Allow him to think that he can get away with anything."

Keep your friends close and enemies closer," Gideon sighed. "Classic."

"WE need a real meeting of the leaders, boys. But I won't do it here. Not after the last time!" Dave insisted.

"It's gotta be here, Davie," Rudy objected. "Not having it here shows weakness."

"I don't give a shit! Me looking weak pales in comparison to allowing the man that's tried to murder members of my family anywhere close to the four people that matter most to me. My wife WILL be safe inside her own home!"

"It's doable," Ben said deeply, shrugging. "We've had more than one meeting in a deserted warehouse when we needed to fly under the radar, Rudy."

"Oh, goody! More warehouses! Can you people get anymore stereotypical?" Jason asked, disgusted.

"Shut it, Potatohead!" Ben snapped, slapping Gid in the back of the head.

"Ow! Shit!" Gideon yelled, lifting eyes to look back at Ben. "Or what, Old Man? You'll put a horse's head in my bed?"

Ignoring Gideon, Rossi stated, "We've got backup facilities at two or three places around town. We'll use one of those. We may not be the old family, but we still maintained some of their more infamous traditions, didn't we?"

"It'll work," Rudy nodded.

"Then let's get the six together, plus Jason," Dave commanded.

"Oh, lookie," Eddie said, clapping Jason on the back. "An honorary Irish member of the Family! Congrats!"

"Fuck you, Eddie," Jason grumbled.

"Tonight we share that we're making inroads with our friend Cal. And we tighten the noose around that little bastards neck that dared betray our familia," Dave growled, clenching a fist.


	153. Chapter 153

Author's Note: Hello Readers! Does anybody out there watch "The Closer"? I was thinking of a CM/The Closer crossover. Tonnie and I discussed it and we have a few vague ideas and wanted to know what you all thought. It wouldn't begin until "In the Shadows" and "Drifting Away" are completed. But if there is no interest, we'd rather not bother. Let us know what you're thinking. Please feel free to PM or review. We love 'em. Thanks. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 153

Slipping back into their darkened bedroom thirty minutes later, Dave hoped JJ would be sleeping. Toeing off his shoes quickly and stripping quietly, he easily slid into bed beside her and smiled when she rolled toward him and automatically conformed herself to his body.

"Your feet are still like ice," Dave grinned.

"Are not," she mumbled groggily. Opening her eyes, JJ smiled up at him, murmuring sleepily, "You came back to me."

Smoothing a gentle hand over her hair, Dave nodded. "I made you a promise, Bella. I'll always keep my vows to you. And if I'm entirely honest, I must admit I much prefer our bed to that lumpy thing Mama keeps in her so-called guest bedroom."

"Did you and the Brain Trust learn anything new?" JJ yawned.

Chuckling, Dave pulled her body tighter against him. "I can't wait to share that nickname, babe." Sobering, he sighed. "We know a few more things than we did, Jen. We think we've gotten some solid evidence that links Cal to the entire situation."

"You sure?" JJ asked, suddenly alert. "He's responsible for Tommy's death?"

Framing her face in his hands, Dave stared down into her turbulent blue eyes. "Jen, we're working out the details and enacting a plan to deal with him. He'll be punished, baby. I swear to you, he'll be held accountable for his role in it. You don't need-"

"Don't say it, David," JJ snapped. Eyes flashing, she continued, "Don't try to shield me anymore. If we're gonna make this work, I need to know that you'll be completely honest with me."

"I wasn't going to be dishonest with you, Bella. What I was going to tell you is that you don't need to doubt that I'll make sure everyone that had anything at all to do with this pays." Hardening his voice, his words harsh, he said, "That man has betrayed the very family that protected and provided for him. He hurt you. He hurt your family…MY family. He'll pay, Bella. Trust me, I'll make the bastard pay."

Staring back into his eyes, JJ felt the stiffening of David's body. Smoothing a hand down his bare chest, she replied, "Thank you."

"Don't ever thank me, Jennifer. The debt I owe you is never going to be paid back, honey."

"Well, I'll give you a nice payment plan," JJ said, leaning over to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

Groaning, as she slowly nibbled her way down his neck, Dave growled, "Damn, Bella, you ARE a witch."

"Get used to it, Rossi," JJ ordered against his shoulder. "Mama's been enlightening me on the fine art of revenge…in more than one way."

"I'm royally screwed, aren't I?" Dave asked, flopping back against his pillow.

"Oh, yeah," JJ smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn, it's a mutiny! The women in my life are banding together. Tell me that Marina at least still thinks that I'm wonderful. I've still got a few more years before I alienate her, right?" Dave asked hopefully.

"A few," JJ sniffed. "At least until she reaches those horrid teen years when having any parental units is frowned upon. Then we become the complete enemy when she starts dating."

"I'm sorry, I think you have our daughter confused with someone else. My little girl is never dating. Ever. She won't do that to her daddy," Dave said sternly.

"Ah, so confident. I just can't wait to see the first boy she brings in. He'll probably have pink hair and a tongue piercing."

Shuddering, Dave stared at his wife in horror. "Aren't you listening to me, woman? There won't be any dates. There won't be any boys entering my house that aren't my son. There won't be anything of the sort. If I have to lock her in the basement or put her in a convent -"

Raising a brow, JJ interrupted. "You realize she's my daughter too, right? Exactly how well do you think she'll tolerate your plans, honey?"

"Ah, but I've got you to help me convince her of the error of her ways, don't I? You're my secret weapon, Bella. We'll present a united front."

Slapping his chest, JJ laughed. "I don't want a nun for a daughter, Dave. One day, we'll want grandchildren. Besides, you've got a decade or so to get used to the idea of somebody competing with you for her affection I know it took my daddy a while to warm to the idea. And Tommy never helped matters when he kept threatening to shoot my dates!"

"I always knew that I liked your brother," Dave said softly.

Going silent for a moment, JJ finally whispered, "He was a good man, David. A really good man. I can't imagine what it's gonna be like without him here."

Watching her face, Dave wished he could erase the sadness from her eyes. Stroking his hand soothing down her back, Dave murmured, "I know it's hard, Bella. But you know this will get easier."

Shaking her head, JJ asked haltingly as tears slipped down her cheeks, "He didn't suffer did he, David? At the end? He didn't suffer, right? Tell me the truth."

"No, Bella," he whispered, hating that she had to ask these questions. "He didn't suffer. He never even realized what was happening."

Swallowing, JJ replied brokenly, "At least that's something to be thankful for."

Holding her tightly in his arms, Dave murmured, "Honey, Tommy would want you to remember the good times. He'd want you to be happy. For yourself…for the kids."

"He'd have loved watching them grow up," JJ smiled tearfully.

"They'll know all about their Uncle Tommy, Jen. We'll make sure of it."

Nodding, JJ snuggled against her husband, absently tracing patterns on his chest. "I realized one thing in these past few weeks," she finally said.

"Yeah? What, baby?"

"I don't sleep very well when you aren't in bed with me," she confessed quietly.

"Me either, honey. And we're not gonna have that problem again, Bella," Dave vowed.

"How long can you stay this time?" she asked, fighting a yawn.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart, and neither are you. I've already got Mama and Ben watching the kids today so that we can rest and spend some time just being together. Then, Mama is cooking when we get up and she's informed me that if you don't eat, I'm gonna pay for it. After that, there's a short meeting with the Big Six downtown. But as soon as that's over, I belong to you again."

Chuckling sleepily, JJ pillowed her face on her husband's chest and closed her eyes. It wasn't until he watched her breathing become deep and even that Dave allowed himself to close his own eyes and slip away.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154

As the last rays of sun were setting in the west, Rossi stepped out of the SUV, immediately flanked by Eddie and Rudy and Jason Gideon trailing behind. "Everything in place?" Dave asked tensely.

As the small group walked resolutely across the empty parking lot toward the empty warehouse, their footsteps echoing in the still, cool evening air, Rudy nodded. "Everyone arrived early. Just as you requested, without backup."

"Cal included?" Dave asked.

"He was the first here," Eddie nodded. "Or the first after Ben, at any rate."

"You left Ben DiLuca alone with him?" Gideon asked dryly. "I'm impressed."

"Not completely," Rudy chuckled. "We aren't idiots. Sal was here. We want Cal alive for this."

"For the moment," Dave replied shortly. "Rudy, you know how I want this to go down."

"Since we've reviewed it a dozen times, I should, Davie." Rudy said calmly, biting back a frown. "Senility hasn't caught up with me yet, you know. "Gideon and I will keep our eyes on Cal the entire time, watching for a reaction. And the hidden cameras are in place for anything we happen to miss."

"I want everybody on their game tonight, boys. I managed to get three genuine laughs from my wife today. Three. And the way for me to get her to be happy again is to bring this bullshit to an end. I'll be damned if I'll allow that son of a bitch to take my family's joy from me. Either one of my fucking families. Especially for his perverted selfish reasons!" Dave growled.

As Eddie held open the door to the back room, Dave walked in, taking in the round table surrounded by five men. Hardening his gaze, Dave met Ben's eyes across the room and saw him nod slightly indicating all was well in their plan so far. Silently moving to his position at the head of the table, he noted that all the men followed protocol, allowing him to settle in his chair before taking their own seats. Nodding at each man in turn, Dave finally gazed over the group and said bluntly, "Gentlemen, we have a problem. We have a traitor in our midst."

Glancing around the room after making his statement, he forced his expression to remain passive as he watched the shock and anger settle onto the faces around the room.

"Give us the name!" Ben shouted.

"No, Davie, you gotta be wrong!" Tony shook his head.

Noting Cal's delayed reaction, Dave clenched his fists beneath the table. Making himself look away from the younger man, Dave leaned forward. "I'm afraid so, my friends," he said evenly, placing his hands on the table. Ready to implement the second phase of the plan, he stated calmly, "Fortunately for us, he isn't one of ours."

As the men settled back into their seats, Tony barked harshly, "Who is it, Rossi? I wanna know the name of the man that broke the code of La Familia."Shaking his head, Dave replied, "We've already started dealing with it, Tony. I've had a little chat with his familia's leader and I think I accurately relayed my level of displeasure and frustration to this recent turn of events."

"This piece of shit…he is responsible for your Jennifer's troubles?" Sal asked.

"He's responsible for more than that, old friend. But, for that alone, I'll demand his life. It's our suspicion that this traitor has infiltrated our familia in an effort to sway our members to return to the old lifestyle. And, we're fairly certain that he ordered the hit on Frankie in Chicago."

"You know, I can make this go away very quickly with just a name, Davie," Ben suggested in a deadly voice. "A dark alley and a gun…that's all I need."

Smiling grimly, Dave nodded. "I understand the urge, Benny. But we need more information before anything final is done and our colleagues have given their oath to maintain that information for us."

"This person…who is it, David? I think everyone here has a right to know who threatens us….he's made a conscious decision to attack our family and our leader, after all," Cal said smoothly.

Endeavoring to keep an even voice, Rossi felt the tic in his jaw begin as he looked at the man across the table that had come very close to succeeding in costing him his family. "For the moment, I'm holding that information, Cal. I made an agreement with the West Coast familia and I intend to keep it. We don't want this sack of shit prematurely identified before we get what we need out of him."

"You don't think the people in this room have a right to know?" Cal asked forcefully. "This is our family he's attacking, Rossi."

Raising a brow, Dave stared the other man down. "I'll share what I know when I'm ready Cal. I'm sure none of you would appreciate me trying to challenge your authority if one of your boys had done something this heinous, would you?"

"As always, Davie, the men in this room will follow your lead."

"Right now, I need for you all to keep a closer watch on your families. I want to be informed the moment you feel like one of your own is compromised. If you hear a whisper to someone spouting something other than our party line, I want to know about it."

"If I might add," Rudy said, looking around, "one of the first things you may find is the sudden appearance of someone living beyond their means. You'll see your mid-level boys acting like a Rockefeller."

"The lure of easy money…or so they think. These young one, the never realize that everything has a price. They don't realize that the old ways only brought heartache and misery to their families."

Nodding, Rossi added, "Watch everyone, men. No one is above suspicion. I don't know how far this SOB has managed to get into our organization, but I can guarantee you this. If he imagines, even for an instant, that I'll allow him to tear apart the familia that Gino Morelli struggled to build and entrusted to my care, then he made a fucking tactical mistake." Rising, Rossi said softly, "No one takes my family from me, no matter how powerful he thinks he is. I can promise you that." Turning, Dave stalked from the small room, followed by Eddie. Rudy and Ben would have to take care of the fall out and get the reactions he needed. He had other things to do.

As Eddie motioned for their SUV, Dave watched it pull forward. Entering the vehicle, Rossi smiled grimly. "He's ours, Eddie. The son of a bitch is ours. And I'm gonna trap the rat in his own fucking maze."


	155. Chapter 155

**Chapter 155**

**Walking into his kitchen, Dave emitted a relieved breath as a smile lit his eyes. Grinning as he watched JJ try to wrestle the spoon from their one year old son's hand, he silently laughed as the applesauce flew. Thanking God again for his wife's forgiveness, he moved quietly forward into the room.**

**As Henry looked beyond his mother's head, he happily shouted, "Da-da, uppie! Da-da, up!"**

**Glancing over her shoulder with a tired smile, JJ turned back to face their son. "Uh-uh! No sir! Daddy is NOT gonna help you escape, no matter how cute you are!"**

**Leaning over to press a kiss to JJ's lips, Dave laughed. "I see our little man is being a little less than cooperative this evening," Dave grinned, as he was pelted with a handful of crackers.**

"**Payback, my son. I won't remind you of how many nights I wore your dinner and mine. Consider yourself lucky it was only crackers," Mama said sagely.**

**Rolling her eyes, JJ sighed. "Your son has decided to chose this evening to become a little spawn of Satan, David. Between getting Marina down for the night instead of playing possum and trying to explain to your son that kitchen implements are not drumsticks, we haven't exactly had peace in the valley tonight."**

**Pulling his exhausted wife from her seat, Dave wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's why you are now officially off duty," he said quietly, noticing the fatigue blanketing her face. Pointing toward the stairs, Dave ordered firmly, "Honey, go upstairs and climb back in bed." Seeing her open her mouth to argue, Dave shook his head. "No arguments, Jennifer. You've been here for over two weeks doing the work of two parents instead of one. Take some time, Bella."**

"**I can't, David," JJ whined. "There's no such thing as "off duty" when you're a mama."**

"**There is when you have a papa willing to do his part," Dave informed her briskly.**

"**Honey, Henry still needs his bath and God only knows when our daughter will decide to exercise her lungs again."**

"**Go, Jen. Bella, I'll handle our little terrorists," Dave said as Henry dumped his entire juice cup over the edge of the high chair. Staring down at his son in amazement, Dave asked, "How did he get the lid off? Those things are childproof!"**

"**Our son is channeling Harry Houdini lately, Dave," JJ said with a weary shake of her head. "Be blessed he didn't pull yesterday's trick on you."**

"**Yesterday?"**

"**Yeah. He got the lid off and used the juice and cup as a projectile missile. He's deadly accurate…hit the back of Ben's skull head on."**

**Grinning down at his boy, Dave looked at the jabbering toddler. "That's my boy! Good job, son! Not just anybody can get the jump on Ben DiLuca!" "Don't encourage him, David! We really are raising a tyrant here!"**

"**Aw, honey, I don't want you to worry about it now. Head upstairs. Take a bubble bath. Lie down for a nap. But you are going to take some time for yourself. Starting now," Dave insisted.**

"**You sure?" JJ asked, hesitating. "Are you sure you don't need to be doing something else? Another powwow? Another meeting?" she asked worriedly.**

"**Baby, the only job I have right now is being your husband and Henry and Marina's father. They're the only jobs that matter to me. We're powwowed out right now. We've done everything we can do at the moment. Eddie and the rest of the crew are taking care of the perimeter checks on the property now." Frowning, he asked suddenly, "Where's Gideon? He was supposed to come back ahead of me."**

"**Oh, he's here. He and Aaron are walled off in your study. If you ask me, I think they're plotting to depose you, Davie," Mama laughed, looking up from where she stood washing dishes at the sink.**

"**Hell, Mama! They'll have to get in the line that seems to be forming. At this rate, I can only take one coup attempt a year, thank you very much."**

"**The meeting, David. Did it go alright?" JJ asked, concerned.**

**It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her to not worry about it, but it was obvious be the look in her blue eyes that she'd be unwilling to accept that answer. And he was an intelligent enough man to recognize that those pithy little lines were no longer going to influence his wife. So instead, he chose complete honesty. "We're getting there, Bella. We began laying our trap tonight. Now we have to wait and see if Cal takes the bait.**

**But we're tightening the noose around his neck, honey." he explained, smoothing a hand down her cheek as he tried to soften his words.**

**Leaning into his touch, JJ closed her eyes. "So nothing's changed. No more attacks?"**

"**No, honey, nothing new. Now, I need you to try and relax as much as you can. Go upstairs and do whatever you want to for awhile," he urged gently.**

**As JJ looked toward Mama Rossi in question, Mama added, "Go, angel. Listen to your husband. He's so very rarely right anymore…but this is actually a moment where he and I are in agreement."**

"**But, Marina…"**

"**The munchkin ate just an hour ago. She will be fine with us for a few hours," Mama replied.**

"**Seriously, Jen…I've been doing this parenting thing for awhile, honey. I think I can handle it," Dave mock growled.**

**As Henry let lose with another barrage of crackers, half of which landed in JJ's hair, Dave bit back a chuckle. "Damn, his aim is good. We're gonna have to look into that pee wee baseball thing soon," he mused.**

**Smacking his arm absently, JJ murmured, "Watch your language around the baby."**

**Pushing her gently toward the back staircase, Dave ordered, "Up you go, honey. And I don't want to hear from you for the next few hours."**

**Nodding, JJ began climbing the stairs, only to turn suddenly as she reached the landing.**

**Pointing upward, Rossi laughed, "Keep going, babe. You've got about fifteen more steps, you know."**

"**You'll come and get me if something happens, right?"**

**Sighing, David nodded. "You know I will, Bella. Seriously, go." Watching as his wife finally climbed the remaining stairs and disappeared from sight, he turned to meet Mama Rossi's level gaze.**

"**Your wife is needing more that just a lousy few hours, my son. This stress…it affects her more than any of you men realize. She is barely hanging on to her sanity….and this separation that you two have had…it has worn on her. She hangs by but a thread. And, mark my words, without care it will break."**

"**Mama, the separation is over."**

"**But the effects are not, Davie! She needs your care and devotion now more than ever. Understand?" Mama asked anxiously.**

**Nodding, Dave took the spoon from Henry's hand as he began banging it against the high chair. Lifting his son out of the seat, Dave settled him against his hip and smiled as the baby bounced excitedly. Turning back to his mother, Dave asked, "Mama, tell me what to do. I can't make the situation magically disappear."**

"**No," Mama snorted. "The time for that has come and gone. At the moment, she needs to feel safe…loved. Her brother's death…it weighs on her soul, Davie. The initial storm of grief may have passed…but now the overwhelming guilt…it settles in. It is a heavy burden she carries. And her worries of losing more…they aren't groundless and we both know it. She needs her family. The security of you and the bambinos." Taking a step forward, Mama pointing a fragile finger at him. "You not leave again, Davie! I don't care what she say. I don't care if she tells you to put rat poison in your coffee…you will smile and stir it in! You will not leave that woman any longer than absolutely necessary!"**

"**I have no intention of leaving my family alone, Mama. I'm doing everything within my power to ensure that they remain safe." Looking down at the smiling boy in his arms, Dave murmured, "And now, I believe your daughter mentioned that your grandson needed a bath. Hopefully, he won't try to drown me."**


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156

Fifteen minutes later Dave was laughingly dodging the fourth wave of water Henry was happily dousing him with when he watched his son's eyes dance in merriment. "Pappy! Pappy!" he yelled, pointing behind David at the bathroom doorway. "An unca!" he giggled, bouncing in the water.

Glancing behind him, he rolled his eyes at the two men standing in the doorway, arms crossed over their chests and wide smiles on display.

"Just look how the mighty have fallen, Hotch," Gideon said out of the side of his mouth. "From mafia don to nanny in less than an hour!"

Reaching absently for a towel and wiping his face, Dave growled, "Being a daddy is not the same as being a nanny, idiot! Henry and I were enjoying some personal time together, thank you very much ."

"Well, if it helps, it appears Henry is enjoying himself tremendously," Hotch said, eyeing the babbling boy.

"I'd say the kid has the better end of the deal," Gid nodded, watching as Henry splashed again, soaking the front of an unsuspecting Dave's shirt. "Good aim, kid," Gid cheered. "Pappy's gonna get you a water pistol next."

"You are not handing my kids any more instruments of torture, Gideon! Understand?" Dave growled.

"Hey, I'm the Pappy. That's my job! My right as a member of this family of yours! Since when aren't I allowed to spoil these babies? All I've heard for the last few weeks is "Pappy this" and "Pappy that"! I'm gonna reap some of the benefits of the surrogate grandfather business and that's a fact! If their gonna call me Pappy…I'm gonna BE a pappy. And it's my understanding that the Pappy gives inappropriate gifts that torment the parents," Gideon said knowledgeably.

"Yeah, because giving my children loaded weapons is what every grandfather aspires to."

Shrugging, Gideon grinned wickedly. "Hey, these kids ain't never had a pappy like me. And just think, Rossi, they've probably inherited their mama's aim."

"Let's just hope they've inherited her degree of self-control in addition," Hotch murmured.

"Not something that I'm ever gonna be ready to joke about, gentlemen," Rossi muttered, reaching for the baby boy and quickly wrapping his squirming body in a towel as his screams of unhappiness at his bath being over echoed through the small downstairs bathroom. "Sshhhh, Henry," Dave murmured, shifting the baby in his strong arms. "We don't want to wake up mama if she's asleep."

"Damn, that kid has a set of lungs on him," Gideon winced.

Drying Henry's blonde head, Dave nodded, "And he's quite fond of getting his own way, too."

"Hell, that just means he's a true Rossi," Hotch snorted.

Glaring at both men, Dave asked, "Did you two just seek me out to critique my parenting skills or was there something else I could help you with?"

"Well, I'm pretty satisfied just standing here criticizing," Gideon shrugged.

"Mama Rossi said we'd find you in here. We need to discuss the implementation of the next step in the plan, Dave," Hotch interrupted.

Propping Henry against his shoulder, Dave asked, "What plan?"

"The one that's gonna save your collective asses, moron," Gideon snorted. "What is it with you Italians today? First Ben couldn't follow a single train of thought this morning and now you, with your inability to even remember why you and your family are being held virtually hostage inside your own home."

"Would you just shut up! I swear if JJ hears you talking like that, I'm gonna kick that Irish ass of yours, Gid! She's having enough problems dealing today without hearing you spout that shit!"

"That's what we want to talk to you about, Dave," Hotch explained calmly. "We think we need some additional help around here and I think it would help JJ to have more familiar faces around…faces of people that she trusts implicitly. People that know how to keep their mouths shut and do their jobs."

Stepping out of Dave's way as he followed the other man down the hallway, Gideon watched Dave drop a giggling Henry on the bed in the downstairs bedroom. "You know what we're talking about, Rossi."

Reaching for the pajamas Mama had left on the bed for him, Dave began to methodically diaper his son. "You're talking about bringing in the team, guys. I'm not a stupid man."

"That's debatable. But yeah, that's what we're saying," Gid nodded.

"Look, Dave, let's cut the crap. If I'm understanding Gideon correctly, you're about to begin an extensive investigation that involves multiple levels of organized crime. And, you may not know this," Hotch whispered theatrically, "but, I know people that can help with that."

"Can it, smartass," Dave grumbled. "The only reason you want in on this is that you want to make sure I don't do anything that might compromise one of my Boy Scout badges," Dave snorted.

"Yeah, old man, cause you're the poster boy for the whole scouting program," Gideon muttered, dropping down into an easy chair in the corner. "Listen, Hotch here is bound and determined that you be around long enough to help raise these kids of yours. We all recently spent quite a few nights with your little angels and I'm here to tell you that you damn well aren't going anywhere and leaving us here to help your wife. I'm too old for this crap!"

"You're only a year older than me, asshole," Dave growled. Looking down at his son, Dave tickled Henry's tummy as he said, "You hear that, Henry? Pappy and Uncle Aaron are scared of two little babies! You and your baby sister have made quite an impression, haven't you?"

"Yeah, all over every one of my shirts," Gid grumbled.

"Wuss," David accused.

"Call me whatever you want," Gid shrugged. "I've heard your kids…they both got your lungs and attitude."

Raising a hand, Hotch urged, "Could we get back to the topic at hand, please? We both know that the team can make things a lot easier around here…for both JJ and you. Garcia has skills that rival anything I've ever heard of. Hell, I'm not even sure I know about them all. And Morgan and Prentiss can tear apart motives and profiles better than almost anyone I know."

"And I really, really want to see how Spencer reacts when he realizes that you are an honest-to-goodness Mafioso," Gideon chuckled.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time. Quit saying that in this house! My God, we are a familia…perfectly legal and entirely above the board. If JJ hears you, Gid, I may kill you!"

"Spoken like a don, if I ever heard one," Gid laughed.

"Dave, think about it," Hotch sighed. "If we bring the team in, we're going to have to tell them everything. That means, who you are, what you do, the whole shebang."

Straightening, Dave lifted Henry against his chest as he looked at Hotch. Nodding finally, Dave said quietly, "Fine, Hotch. You can bring them in. But, the first one that has a problem is off this case. No ifs, ands or buts. And the first one that says an ugly word to JJ is going to deal with me, personally."

"Oh, it isn't JJ that you need to be worrying about, you bastard. If I were you, I'd up my personal protection, my friend. Once our team finds out what you've been doing in your spare time, not even God himself may be able to save you," Gideon replied with a glare.

"Awesome. Daddy's gonna fry, son," Dave said, glancing down at Henry.


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157

Standing over the side of the Henry's crib an hour later, Dave smiled as he stared down at the finally sleeping bundle of energy that was his son. Arms and legs spread wide and flailed to his sides and mouth wide open, Henry Rossi had crashed. And hard. But not before delivering a precision bombing via stuffed frog to the back of his Pappy's head when Gideon had refused to save him from his bedtime. His son definitely had his father's temper and Dave couldn't wait to share that tidbit with his wife. Brushing a kiss against the boy's downy head, Dave slipped into his bedroom.

Sighing as he caught sight of the still burning lamp on the dresser, he allowed peace to overwhelm him. He was home. Back in his own bedroom with the woman that owned his soul. Glancing toward the bed, his eyes easily found her sleeping form, snuggled deeply into the comforter, her body clad in one of his shirts. He hadn't heard a peep out of her since he'd sent her upstairs and he prayed that their daughter easily fell back to sleep after her feeding. Realizing that Marina would soon be demanding her evening meal, he gazed down at his watch and figured that they'd have perhaps another half hour before their littlest tyrant made her demands known. Looking at JJ again, David debated waking her to have the conversation he knew they needed to have, but shook his head. It could wait. Disturbing her precious rest wasn't an option.

Taking the few steps to the bassinet, he stared down at his daughter and felt the familiar smile begin to tug at his lips. Smirking, he saw that little thumb popped into her mouth. Much to Jen's chagrin, it seemed their angel had picked up a bad habit. And if his temper was any indication, it wouldn't be her last. She was a Rossi, after all.

Stripping silently, Dave quickly slid into bed beside JJ, careful not to wake her. But in mere seconds, she'd turned on her side to lace her fingers through his beneath the covers. Grinning in the darkened room, he pulled her slight body gently toward him and brushed a warm kiss against her forehead.

Yawning slightly, she whispered, "What'd you do with Henry?"

"Little man wore himself out…but not before he managed to bean Pappy over the head with a well aimed flying missile."

Offering a low chuckle, JJ propped her chin on Dave's chest. "Any permanent damage to Gideon?"

"Hell, no. I said it hit him in the head. That man's skull is made of cast iron," Dave snorted.

Yawning again, JJ stretched as she felt Dave's hand slide down her back. "May God have mercy on us all when our son finally gets big enough to inflict some real damage."

"That's my boy," Dave gloated proudly.

"Yes," JJ agreed, lifting her head as Dave's gentle hand cupped her cheek. "He is."

"He is, Bella," Dave whispered against her lips as his breath mingled with hers. "I love you," he whispered, slowly licking at her lower lip.

Parting her lips, JJ offered a breathy moan as her body melted against his. Meeting his tongue as her hand trailed down his taut stomach, JJ deepened the kiss. Meeting each wet thrust of his tongue with one of her own, she felt a shiver overtake her as his hands dropped to caress her breasts.

"So beautiful," he murmured, his voice low and guttural against her ear. "So fucking beautiful."

"Mmm," she moaned, sliding her hand down his body to cup him intimately. "You know, we've already done this three times today," she whispered.

Rising above her, Dave stared down into her heated face as his hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt and parted the folds to reveal her body to his eyes. "I can't get enough of you, Bella. Two weeks…two days…two hours…without you…it's all just to goddamn long. Never again…"

"Never again," JJ repeated, willingly spreading her legs for him as he slid into her heat.

"God, Jen!" Dave grunted, rolling his hips as he thrust into her. "Baby, you're so fucking tight for me! So hot!"

Covering his lips with her hand, JJ bit back a moan. "Shhhh, David! We have to be quiet, honey. Marina."

Dropping his head to rest against hers as he thrust against her, he whispered back, "Shit! I forgot, Bella. I'll try to be quieter. But Christ, you feel like heaven wrapped around me like this. So warm and soft, Bella. You are, without a doubt, everything I could ever want or need in a woman." Roughly, he ground out, "You're my life, Jennifer."

Lifting her hips to meet his shallow strokes, JJ nodded against his neck. "I know. I feel the same way." Wriggling her hips against him, JJ stifled a scream of pleasure as his fingers toyed with her and his strokes lengthened. "Dave!" JJ panted against his neck, "Harder." Wrapping her legs around his hips as the bed creaked softly, JJ bit his earlobe as he obliged her.

"Like that?" he asked on a ragged whisper as his hips thrust heavily against her.

"Mmmm hmmm," JJ moaned, clinging to his neck. "God, that's wonderful…Just keep touching me like that," she urged.

Smiling against her neck as his lips nipped gently at her collarbone, Dave nodded. "Fuck, Jen," he whispered harshly against her ear. "I don't know how long I can last…you're so wet for me tonight!" Licking one rosy nipple, he sucked tenderly at the ripened bud.

"Jesus, David! Deeper," JJ begged, pulling his head back up to hers and kissing him deeply as her nails dug into his hips. "I need to come, honey! Please!" JJ moaned desperately.

Hearing his wife beg for release was a sound he'd always relished, often drawing out their lovemaking just to hear those breathless cries. But now, tonight, after everything she'd been through - everything he'd put her through, he couldn't…wouldn't deny her anything. Reaching down to stroke her stiff little bud as he plunged into her, Dave ordered against her ear, "You can't scream, Bella. Remember Marina." Feeling her body begin to stiffen beneath him as her hips moved jerkily to meet his heavy thrusts, he felt her orgasm building. Lifting his head to watch her face tighten as passion claimed her, he covered her mouth with his as it opened on a silent scream. Feeling her suck his tongue deeply into the depths of her warm, sweet mouth and her arms cling to him desperately as her release burned her, David had to fight his own body. Feeling her soft walls clench around his cock, Dave groaned into her mouth helplessly as his release unfurled within him like a flood, bathing her internal walls. "Fuck!" he panted against her swan-like neck. "So fucking good! God, you're so good, Jen!" Gasping for breath, he pulled back to stare down into her satiated sapphire eyes. "You know you're going to kill me, right?"

"Mmmm," JJ hummed contentedly, running her hands over his sweat slicked back as she stretched beneath him. "You liked it," she whispered confidently.

"No, Bella. You're wrong. I fucking loved it. God, honey, you're hotter than hell when you burn like that," he said softly, dropping his lips to kiss her neck. "And you always take me with you."

Opening her mouth to respond, JJ was interrupted by the angry wails of their daughter. Smiling up at Dave, JJ laughed. "At least she had the good manners not to wake up five minutes ago."

Dropping one last kiss to her lips, Dave nodded, reluctantly separating their bodies. "Don't move, Bella. I'll get her."


	158. Chapter 158

**Chapter 158**

Scant seconds later, Dave had gathered his squirming furious daughter into his strong arms and carried her to the bed…slipping her into her mother's arms to satisfy a need only she could. Stroking her cheek softly as his eyes never wavered, he soothed, "See there! Daddy told you. Mama hasn't run screaming from the house yet."

"Yet being the operative word there, David," JJ murmured, scooting up the bed onto the pillows as she cradled their baby against her naked breast. "The last couple of weeks have definitely tested the limits of my sanity."

"That's over, Bella. I promise you," Dave vowed quietly. "I should never have left you alone in the first place."

"I told you to go, Dave," JJ sighed. "That was my mistake."

"No, Jen," Dave said, shaking his head. "The mistakes that got made were mine and mine alone. I know I can't change the past, but I promise you the future will be different. Almost losing you…seeing what I've done to you," he said hoarsely, faltering as he watched Marina nurse. "I can't believe what an ass I've been," he finally said, shame blanketing his face.

Raising her eyes to his, JJ said slowly, "We both made mistakes, Dave. For God sake, I tried to shoot you."

"No, you didn't," Dave scoffed. "If you'd have meant to shoot me, you'd have shot me, babe."

"Still," JJ said, shrugging a trim shoulder.

Sliding his arm around her shoulders, Dave frowned as he settled his arm around her, silently noting how fragile she felt beneath his hands. "You're so thin, Bella. We need to make sure you get more rest. You've got to keep up your strength for both you and Marina," he worried aloud.

"I just missed you…this…so much," JJ confessed. "I'll be better now," she promised softly.

"If I'd known…realized…I thought you wanted me to stay away, Jen. I'd already broken so many of my promises to you and I knew I'd told you that I'd stay away. If I'd known for a second how much I was causing you to suffer, I'd have been back here like a shot! You know that, right? I've never been so ashamed as when Gideon explained how miserable you'd been. But, JJ, I swear, I'll never give you a reason to doubt us again. You and these babies are all that keep me sane. Without being here with you all, I felt like I was barely breathing."

"That's a feeling that I'm fairly familiar with," JJ murmured, leaning more heavily against him. "I can't tell you how many times that Jason or Ben begged me just to let them call for you. But, I was stubborn…selfish. I wanted you to come back to ME."

"God, I wish you'd have let them. You in any kind of pain is hell for me. But, I'm here now, Cara, and I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Nodding against his chest as she watched the baby suckle, JJ murmured, "I'm happy to hear it, Dave, because I swear, if you leave me alone again with our two demon spawn for weeks on end, I will hunt you down like the dog you are and shoot you for real the next time."

"There's not gonna be a next time, Cara. But I get the point. I won't risk your aim a second time, honey," Dave whispered against her hair, holding out a finger for Marina to grasp. "Mama told me that she's taken to sucking her thumb," Dave said, wondering at his daughter's grip on his finger.

Glancing up at his intense face, JJ frowned. "Yeah," JJ muttered unhappily. "She also told me that her daddy picked up that habit at her age and kept it all the way through nursery school. Do you have any idea what that will do to her teeth's development, Dave? She'll have braces in grammar school," JJ groaned.

"Sweetheart, she isn't even three months old yet," Dave laughed. "I think we can save our worries over her dental health for another few months, can't we? She might very well lose interest in her thumb by next week."

"It's never too early to begin planning ahead," JJ said petulantly, going quiet.

Watching her face, Dave waited a moment before saying softly, "Honey, tell me what's wrong."

Shaking her head mutely, JJ stared down at Marina's dark head. "It's just odd. I think about their futures…Marina and Henry…and I wonder what it'll be like for them. What it will look like.'

Wrapping his hand around her tense neck and stroking lightly, Dave replied, "It'll look like whatever we want it to. We're going to give them happy, healthy childhoods, Bella. Aside from that, both of these kids are Rossi so I'm pretty sure they'll each have a fairly strong opinion on how things turn out. Our family seems to be really picky about things like that."

"They can all be a bit focused," JJ admitted with a small smile.

Knowing he wasn't going to have a better opportunity to tell JJ about his plans, Dave forged ahead. "Speaking of our families, babe, I think it's time that they met, don't you?" Dave asked.

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked, looking at him over her shoulder in confusion. "Our families have met."

"Not what I'm referring to, Bella. I think it's time for our BAU family and La familia to become familiar with one another."

Flinching, JJ felt Marina's mouth unlatch from her breast. As Marina opened her eyes and let out an aggravated cry at the interruption to her meal, JJ cooed, "It's okay, munchkin. Mama's here." Easily guiding her hungry mouth back to her food source, JJ muttered, "See, even our daughter thinks that's a bad idea."

"Our little girl was protesting the interruption to her dining experience," Dave chuckled, stroking the baby's cheek. "I hear tell this little one has grown particularly attached to Ben and is extremely fond of her Aunt Penny. If you ask me, she'd agree with me."

"Dave," JJ sighed, "is this something that we really need to tackle right now? I mean, don't you think we have enough drama at the moment?"

"Yeah, Jen, I think we do. We need some help, honey. We need people with experience dealing with this kind of situation."

Staring down at the baby in her arms, JJ quietly said, "They won't understand, David. I barely understand. Forcing two groups of people that generally stand on opposite sides of the fence to rely on each other is-"

"Is exactly what they're gonna have to do," Dave finished for her. Tucking JJ and the baby more closely against him, he continued, "Babe, Hotch is already making plans. We need this to happen soon."

"When, Dave?" JJ asked quietly.

"Tomorrow at lunch. The boys and girls of the BAU will meet La Familia," Dave answered evenly.

Flopping her head back against his shoulder, JJ closed her eyes. "I oughta sell tickets to this. We could single handedly fund our kids education with the proceeds."


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159

Sniffing appreciatively as they reached the landing of the stairs, JJ smiled widely. "Is that Mama's cannelloni I smell?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, Bella. She's been in the kitchen the entire morning preparing every authentic Italian dish she can think of. She assured me that there's a method behind her madness. She assumes if everybody's mouth and belly are full, they'll be too tired to create a brawl in our house. And there was something thrown in there about the fact that because of her idiot son, her daughter had wasted away to skin and bones. She's renewed her energies to fatten you up."

"I haven't lost THAT much weight," JJ complained, sighing as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"One thing my mother and I still agree on, Jen, is that you're losing a pound is too much," Dave murmured, guiding her into the brightly lit kitchen. "Sit, Cara," he ordered softly, "and eat a meal from start to finish before the vultures that are our family begin to descend."

"I've been eating, Dave," JJ grumbled under her breath. "You act like I've wasted away to nothing and I haven't," JJ murmured.

Running his hands down her thin sides, Dave shook his head. "I know every inch of your body, Bella. Intimately. And I'm an intelligent enough man to recognize what a rib feels like…and I can feel each of yours individually. Eat, babe," he urged in a low tone, meant for her ears alone.

"It's been hard these past few weeks, Dave," JJ said defensively. "I've tried to remember to eat, but my appetite has taken a vacation."

'Honey, stop. I, better than anybody, know what I've put you through…what all this has done to you. You never need to defend your actions to me. I just don't want you to get sick again…especially now."

"I guess we're a sad pair, aren't we?" JJ asked with a rueful smile.

"I swore I'd never say this again, daughter, but listen to your husband. He may be an idiot, but he's actually right about this particular thing. You DO need to eat, bambina. You feed baby…this take energy. I know, I feed Rossi baby once upon time."

"Thank you for your support, mama. Especially the idiot remark," Dave sighed.

"I call a spade a spade, my son," Mama replied unapologetically. Pulling JJ's chair out for her, he gently guided her into it, accepting the plate of prepared food from Mama Rossi's hand and sliding it in front of her.

Looking at the formidable mound of pasta with a raised brow, JJ looked up at her husband. "You don't actually expect me to eat all of that, do you? There's enough pasta on that plate to feed a company of Marines, David."

Opening his mouth to reply, he was interrupted by the back door opening as Gideon walked in, followed closely by Ben. "Oh, good, Dumb and Dumber have decided to join us. Ten bucks says that Jason smelled the food." Looking over at Gid, he asked, "Aren't you two a bit early?"

Ignoring Dave, Gid dropped a kiss on the top of JJ's head as he passed her on his way to the stove. "How're ya doin', Blondie?"

"I hear we're going to have a meeting of the minds this afternoon," JJ grinned, watching Mama Rossi hand Gideon a plate of food.

"Are you sure you don't want to trade in that sad excuse of a son for me, Mama?" Gideon asked hopefully, accepting the overfilled plate.

"I always consider you son, Jason," Mama said, patting his cheek.

Returning to the table and taking a seat beside JJ, Gid looked at her. "Yeah, our Brain Trust is expanding. I just hope it doesn't turn into a free for all." Turning to Dave, Gideon laughed. "I gotta hundred that says Morgan tries to take out one of your boys in the first fifteen minutes, Old Man."

"That's positive reinforcement, Gid! Thanks a lot!" Dave growled sarcastically, with a pointed glance at JJ.

"You expect there to be problems?" JJ asked anxiously, looking between the two men.

"There will be no problems," Ben said from the doorway in a implacable voice. "We will all have a common goal."

"A common goal doesn't necessarily mean everybody is gonna want to achieve it the same way," JJ worried.

"Blondie, I was just yankin' Rossi's chain," Gid admitted sheepishly as he realized he was on the receiving end of three very Italian glares.

"Where're the kids?" Ben asked, looking around.

"Do my ears deceive me, or is Ben DiLuca missing his bambinos?" Mama asked, trying to hand Ben a plate.

"Now there's a scary thought. Big, bad DiLuca has been laid low by two tiny children," Gid laughed.

"As if you're any better, _Pappy_," Ben growled.

"Well, _Gramps, _I'm not the one that insisted we stop by two toy stores on the way here," Gid retorted.

"The kid said he wanted a Care Bear…I didn't know there were thirty-six different ones," Ben snapped.

Shaking his head at the ornery men, Dave looked at Ben. "I'm assuming the rest of the family leadership is on the way?"

Reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water, Ben nodded. "Eddie arranged everything…and your Hotchner, he said his team would arrive about half an hour after our boys are in place."

All three men in the room swung their eyes toward the back door as they heard a loud clomping up the back steps. Rising automatically to stand in front of JJ as Ben moved in front of Mama Rossi, Gid moved to the back door. Looking out the back window, Gid grinned as he turned, his hand on the doorknob. "Oh," he said, looking gleefully at Ben, "your life is about to get infinitely more interesting, my Italian friend." Opening the door,

Penelope Garcia strode into the house in all her lime green and neon pink glory.

Dropping two large bags to the floor at her feet, she looked around. Affixing her dazzling smile to her face, she looked at Eddie, who'd followed her into the house. "Well, don't just stand there, my little hot blooded minions. I've got four more bags in the car just like this and they aren't gonna walk themselves in here. Move those sculpted Italian tushies," she ordered enthusiastically, motioning them toward the door.

Shoving Dave out of the way, she laughed as she ran toward Garcia. "Pen, you're early! Are you planning on moving in and forgot to tell me about it?"

"Nope, Gumdrop," Garcia shook her head, "This is all for those little munchkin godchildren of mine. I've been restricted from seeing them WAY too long," she added with a glare at Dave. "THIS," she said, nodding at the bags in the floor, "is the result of my withdrawal." Looking around at the men still staring at her in awe, she waved her hands. "Chop, chop, boys! Don't make a tech goddess ask for something twice. I don't like to do that."

Sighing dramatically, Gid snagged Ben's arm as the man continued looking at Penelope in amazement. "Come on, Benny Boy, she means what she says. If we don't move, we're all gonna regret it!"

Following him out the back door, Ben whispered, "WHO IS that woman? Christ, I think I'm color blind now!"

"That, my friend, is the BAU's secret weapon! Our answer to Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy, all in one very colorful package," Gideon snorted.

"She's an agent?" Ben asked in horror. "You let that woman carry a gun?"

"Hell, no! We don't let Garcia anywhere near the firearms. She's much more effective with those computers and gizmos of hers…and just as dangerous. I think I'd rather face a Glock than her during a bad day with her keyboard."

"Then you morons might be more intelligent than I initially gave you credit for…because Jenny and those babies are gonna need every weapon we can find in the arsenal," Ben replied.


	160. Chapter 160

**Author's Note: Readers, I need to take a moment to clarify something that was brought to my attention yesterday. A reader, that shall remain nameless, indicated that I should not be posting my stories as Criminal Minds fan fiction as my interpretation of the characters were nothing like they are portrayed on the show. They were very insistent on this point. Her/His opinion, not mine, I assure you. However, I would like to state now that ALL of my stories are Alternate Universe and while I do not always stay "true" to character, I do try to stay as close to the character's reactions would be (or what I perceive they would be). I'm sorry if this has been confusing or irritating to anyone. It was not my intention to insult Criminal Minds viewers. That said, this is a work of fiction…subject to the writer's muse. Thank you.**

**As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 160

Looking around his living room a half hour later, Dave noted that all his central leaders had arrived and were staring at each other, questions being asked with their eyes. Nodding once to Rudy, Dave stepped forward. "Gentlemen, I know that you all have questions over why I called you here today. We're about to do something that Gino Morelli would have said was more than a little unorthodox, boys."

"The man's getting pretty damn good at stating the obvious," Ben muttered to Rudy.

Casing Ben a dirty look, Dave continued, "This isn't something that I've done lightly and without a great deal of thought. But we're at a place where I believe our next step is unavoidable."

"Davie, it ain't like you to pussyfoot around the point," Tony Calabria said uncomfortably, his brows drawn together in a worried frown. "Has there been another attack against the family?"

"No, nothing like that, Tony. In about ten minutes, you're all going to meet my colleagues from the BAU. These are the men and women that both she and I trust to watch our backs in the field. They're the group that helped me regain my son when he was kidnapped. I trust them with my life. More importantly, I trust them with my family's lives. These federal agents are going to help us in this fight."

"Davie," Sal began slowly, obviously concerned, "are you sure about this? Our former reputation isn't exactly conducive to a good working relationship with your Bureau."

"Our operations are entirely legal and above reproach, Sallie. We have nothing to hide from them," Dave returned evenly. "Aside from that, they aren't interested in our distant past, my friend. There only concern is for our future…and handling this problem swirling within our midst and ensuring that it never happens again."

Nodding slightly at Dave, Rudy signaled that the unit had arrived. Looking around, Dave said clearly, "You'll all be working with Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. You've all met him before. He's been at the Bureau for fifteen years, guys. Hell, Gideon and I trained him. And, believe it or not, he's known about my position in the familia for the past ten years. He is a man that knows how and when to keep his mouth shut."

"So, these agents of yours, Davie…they ALL know how to keep their mouths closed, yes?" Tony asked.

"They do," Dave nodded. "But I'm issuing a direct order here, fellas. You will NOT impede these people's progress. Anybody has a problem…they come to me. These people are here to help me keep my family alive. I won't let anybody interfere with that. We clear?"

Hearing the various assents around the room, Dave heaved a silent sigh of relief as he saw Gideon mouth, "Showtime," to him.

Nodding to the men, David said, "I'll be right back men." Walking toward the kitchen, Gideon at his heels, Dave met JJ and Pen at the staircase. "Kids okay?"

"They're fine," JJ nodded. "This is happening?"

Wrapping a steadying arm around her waist, Dave pulled her toward him. "It is and it's going to be just fine, Bella. I've already made it clear to the familia that they're to play nice with the other kids."

"I hope you're as sure about this as you claim to be, Dave," JJ replied under her breath.

Stepping into the kitchen with Dave's arm still firmly anchored around her, JJ watched as their team walked through the backdoor.

As everyone gathered in the kitchen, Mama Rossi hurried toward Reid. "Oh, my poor Spencer! Don't these people ever feed my boy?" she worried, wrapping her thin arms around his wiry frame. Lifting accusing eyes to Morgan, Mama chastised, "You promised you'd make sure he eat, Derek! I am disappointed! Very disappointed!"

"Mama Rossi, I swear, we feed the kid!" Morgan blustered. "But he's got the metabolism of a guinea pig!"

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer," Mama sighed, patting his cheek. "I fatten you up. You sit right down and Mama will get you a plate."

"But, Mrs. Rossi…" Reid said sharply, Mama narrowed an eye on the youngest person in the room. "Spencer Reid! What I tell you the last time I see you?"

"You said that any member of Davie's work family was a member of YOUR family and to call you Mama," Reid recited obediently.

"So…," Mama huffed.

"Sorry, Mama Rossi," Reid offered in a tiny voice. "But I'm really not hungry. I just ate an hour ago."

"Basta! Enough!" Mama shook her head firmly. "You sit. And you eat. And you not move until all the food is gone. You understand, yes?"

"Yes, Mrs.…I mean, Mama," Reid said, defeated as he perched on the kitchen chair and picked up his fork.

Stifling his laughter behind his fist, Gideon looked at Rossi. "Boy, your Mama's gonna have every last one of us whipped."

"You should have tried growing up with her," Dave muttered. "Her mantra is if there is a problem…there is a food, somewhere, that can fix it."

"I'm assuming everything is in place?" Hotch asked, watching Reid quickly shovel the lasagna into his mouth.

"Yeah, I got it covered," Dave murmured, watching Morgan watch them.

"I gotta ask, guys. What the hell is going down? I mean, I thought we were just coming out here for a long overdue team meeting," Morgan said, studying the two men.

"That's not untrue. Dave has some information to share with us and we're going to help him resolve a few problems - as a team," Hotch responded evenly.

"Do we have a new case?" Reid asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin as Mama removed the plate from in front of him with a satisfied pat on his head.

"In a way, Dr. Reid," Dave answered calmly.

"Okay, this is all starting to feel a bit cryptic, if you ask me," Emily muttered, shuffling impatiently from one foot to the other. "It feels like something bad is about to happen."

"It already has," JJ confessed quietly, given strength by the soft squeeze of Dave's fingers around her hand. "Two weeks ago, my brother was murdered on his farm in Pennsylvania. A single gunshot wound to his temple while he slept in bed."

Watching as their team exchanged shocked looks, Dave stepped forward. "That's the reason you're all here. We need your help."

Clearing his throat, Morgan looked at JJ. "No offense, little sister, buy why the hell are we all just finding out about this now? I thought we were all family."

"Funny you should mention that, Derek," JJ said in a small voice. "I'm going to need you to remember that we ARE all family over the next several minutes."

"It's ironic that you've used that phrase, Morgan," Dave said, taking over for JJ who'd began to lean heavily against his side. "JJ and I were just talking last night about the fact that our two families needed to become familiar with one another."

"But, JJ, just said her brother died. He was all you had left, wasn't he, Jayje?" Pen asked carefully.

"Actually, Garcie, that's not completely true…at least not anymore. It seems I have an entire new family that's spent the last several months trying to keep both me and my children safe."

"What are you talking about, JJ?" Emily asked. Looking around the kitchen, she asked, "Does anybody else feel like these two are talking in code?"

"Yeah, and it's not one I recognize…and I thought I knew 'em all," Pen replied, flustered.

Eyes never wavering from the people he considered to be his brothers and sisters, Dave said, his voice clear and strong, "What Jennifer is trying to explain to you is that when she married me over a year ago, she married the leader of the largest organized conglomerate of Italian families on the East Coast."

"In English, Rossi!" Morgan ordered.

"Translated," Hotch said calmly, "David Rossi is the recognized leader of the organization commonly referred to as La Familia and I'm fairly certain that everyone in this room knows what that means."

"Yeah," Reid said, shaken, "It means JJ married the Mob."

"What the hell have you done, Rossi?" Morgan asked quietly, his voice filled with unspoken doubts.

"It's La Familia, Reid," Rossi said patiently.

"He doesn't understand, David," JJ whispered quietly. Stepping toward Reid, JJ said slowly, "Spence, I didn't marry the Mob. Although, to be fair, there was a period of time where I thought I had. I married David. And he happens to be a man with great power and even greater integrity. He's still the same man you've stood in awe of for over two years. It's just that he has an additional job."

"I think you're oversimplifying it, JJ," Morgan snorted.

Looking around, Hotch realized that the room was on the verge of erupting completely. Raising a hand in the air, Hotch called the attention of the room to him as he said loudly, "Look, people, I know this is a lot to comprehend in one sitting. But we're wasting valuable time. Right now, I need us all to focus on the problem at hand."

"I think the problem is self-explanatory, don't you, Hotch?" Emily growled, glaring across the room at Rossi.

"No, not quite, Prentiss," Hotch replied.

"Here's the short story, folks. I've got a traitor somewhere within my inner circle. A coward that has sold out in favor of greed and dishonesty. He wants a return to the old ways. But, he's a puppet. Someone is pulling his strings. And, right now, I need greater skills than I possess alone. That's where you all come in. Together with my familia's leadership, I'm hoping we can create a solution and keep my family safe."

"You're asking us to work with the Mafia?" Penelope squeaked.

"La Familia, Garcia," JJ said firmly.

"You say potato, I say pa-tah-to," Garcia retorted with a waving hand. "Either way, they both still make soup!"

Sighing, Dave urged, "Let's move this meeting into the living room. There's more room in there and I've got some people that you all need to meet. You're all gonna need to get to know each other fairly quickly."


	161. Chapter 161

Author's Note: Thank you, readers, for all your support of my stories. Just a note, I will be revising and adding some material to my story, "Learning to Love" in the next few weeks. I haven't figured out how to update it on fanfic without deleting the entire story yet….So I will be posting it on my live journal page. See my profile for the address. Thanks. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 161

"You don't seriously expect any of us to willingly walk in that room and play nice with known mobsters, do you?" Emily asked incredulously. "I worked incredibly hard to get where I am within the Bureau, Rossi, and I won't jeopardize that…not for somebody who has lied to us from the beginning. You want us to risk our careers over mob affiliations?"

Taking a step forward, JJ felt her anger begin to rise. Facing Emily, her tone was strident as she said, "My husband has risked his life for each member of this team more than once, Emily. You'd do well to remember that. Further more, I know these men. And none of them…NONE OF THEM are mobsters! I know their values…their character and they are nothing like you're depicting them. Each of those men in the other room has willingly risked their lives for myself and my children. I'm not going to allow ANYONE to come into my home and begin stereotyping my family. I wouldn't tolerate it on behalf of any of you and I won't allow anybody to do it to them. Emily, I realize that when you're a hammer, everything in the world looks like a nail, but this time, you're banging on the wrong wall!"

As Dave stared across the room at his wife defending his family, he was amazed. There she stood, valiantly defending the very thing she'd cursed for months. And he couldn't have been prouder. Trying to stop his mouth from dropping, he heard Gideon's low whistle.

"Damn, you're woman can be a she-bear when she feels those cubs ain't getting the proper treatment., can't she. Are we sure that's the same woman from a couple of weeks ago?"

"You have no idea of the complexities that make up my wife," Dave replied proudly.

"Thank God," Gideon muttered.

Ignoring the conversation behind her, JJ kept her eyes trained on Emily. "You don't have to stay, Emily. NONE of you have to stay. But you all need to make your decisions now."

"JJ's right. What we're doing isn't outside the parameters of the law, but it isn't exactly Bureau sanctioned either. We're going to run this operation off the books and I'm prepared for us to go completely black if necessary to make this work."

"But, rest assured, we WILL make this work, one way or another…with or without your help. I'd prefer with…but that's up to all of you. What I can tell you is that I have nothing other than the safety and well-being of my wife and children on my agenda. Everything else remains a secondary concern to me."

"I…no, we need you," JJ added. "Isn't this what family is for? To step forward and help when times become hard?"

"I'm here for whatever you need, Gumdrop. This IS my family," Penelope said quickly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Gideon stated quietly.

"If Gideon thinks it's okay, I'll do whatever I can," Reid nodded.

Sighing hugely, as he scrubbed his face with big hands, Morgan growled, "Fuck it, I'm in."

"I wouldn't have bothered showing up if I hadn't already made my decision, JJ," Hotch said steadily.

Looking at Emily, JJ asked softly, "Which is it, Em? In or out?"

Groaning, Em looked around at her co-workers. "Damn you, Rossi, for putting us ALL in this position!" Looking at JJ, Emily finally nodded. "I'm in, Jayje. But this is still royally screwed up."

"You're right," JJ said simply. "It is. But I can't change what's already happened. All any of us can do is move forward and I want to do it with my husband and children. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah," Emily whispered, "I can."

Releasing a relieved breath, Rossi looked around the room, "I guess it's time for the in-laws to get to know each other then."

"Or the outlaws, as the case may be," Gideon shrugged, following Rossi toward the living room.

"So not helping, Gideon," Dave hissed out of the side of his mouth.

"Who said I was here to help?" Gideon asked cheerfully. "I thought I'd just come and enjoy the floor show."

"Both of you, shut up!" JJ ordered. "That is a direct order and entirely non-negotiable."

Watching JJ move ahead of them into the room, Gideon chuckled, "Damn, Old Man, that little woman has you completely wrapped around her finger and tied with a bright shiny red bow!"

"She wasn't just talking to me, asshole."

Following his wife into the center of the living room, he watched the two sides square off on opposite sides of the room. Feeling the eyes of his leadership focused on him, he knew they were waiting to see how much power he was willing to concede to the federal officers in the room. Clearing his throat, Dave said in a clear, strong voice, "I would hope that by now everyone in this room understands the serious difficulties this family has been having and can appreciate that we have a limited amount of time to resolve the issues." Pulling JJ against his side, he took a moment to look at each face in the room as he said, "I'm trusting each person in this room to help me protect my family…and trusting anyone is never something I've been able to do easily. But in different ways, everyone in this room is a member of our family. And we all have common best interests - keeping Jennifer, Henry and Marina safe."

Smiling warmly, Rudy stepped forward in an attempt to break the tense atmosphere. Extending a hand toward Hotch, he greeted him. "Agent Hotchner, it's good to see you again."

Smiling, Hotch accepted the proffered hand and inclined his head slightly. "Rudy, as Dave said, my team and I are here to assist you in any way that we can."Swallowing audibly from his position between Gideon and Morgan, Reid looked around the room. Eyes darting around the room, he whispered, "I have a very strong feeling this is one of those times that you're gonna have to explain things to me, Jason. I'm pretty sure something is going on here."

"No shit, genius boy, what gave it away?" Morgan snorted.

"Uhmm…well, for one thing, that man over there," he said, nodding across the room, "It looks like the vein in his forehead is going to explode at any moment."

Looking interestedly across the room, Gideon chuckled derisively. "No worries there, Spencer. That's just Ben. He always looks like that."

"Like he's on the verge of an aneurism?" Reid breathed.

"Pretty much," Jason shrugged. "You get used to it."

"I sincerely doubt that, Jase," Reid breathed uneasily. "He's not their spokesperson, is he? I really don't think he'd be the best person to project a positive image for the Mafia, do you?" he said, taking a half step back as Ben's eyes focused on him.

Overhearing the conversation behind her, JJ said patiently, "It isn't the Mafia, Reid. It's La Familia."

Glancing across the room at the men lined up against the wall, Emily looked at Rossi. Derisively, she stated, "There seems to be a noticeable absence of women in your upper echelon, Rossi. Do you have a problem with women in positions of power?"

"Coincidentally, we're going to having an vacancy within our council soon…Would you like us to consider you, Madam? I'm sure you come excellently recommended," Tony asked with a pleasant smile in her direction.

"Me?" Emily asked in horrified disbelief. "Work for the Mob? Are you out of your mind?"

"It's La Familia," Dave and JJ said in unison.

"Look, doll, this family has a special place for our women within our organization and our Jenny will attest to that fact," Ben began angrily.

"Ah, shit…here he goes," Gideon sighed, eyeing Ben and Emily. "We're all screwed now. But, on the upside, we had a good fifteen seconds."


	162. Chapter 162

**Chapter 162**

"Jenny! Tell this little lady that we're not a bunch of Blockheads caught in a time warp!" Ben shouted.

Morgan snickered as he heard Ben refer to JJ by that nickname, but swallowed his chuckles as Rossi and Hotch both threw him quelling glares. "Sorry," he said, clearing his throat as Gid grinned at him.

"Okay, Ben, calm down. Emily, let him explain," JJ interceded.

"Explain what?" Emily bristled.

"Women within this family are to be treasured…protected. And above all, cherished at all costs!"

"Not caught in a time warp, my ass!" Emily exploded. "JJ, tell me you haven't been drinking the Kool Aid in this place. Don't tell me you've been brainwashed into believing this tripe!"

"Tripe?! You call this family's longstanding customs and beliefs tripe?!" Ben raged.

"Listen to me, you oversized Italian Neanderthal! I will NEVER be just some pretty object that some man will pull on and off a shelf to admire. You and your mafiaso friends better get it through your thick skulls that THIS woman is here to do a job that I do damn well!"

Cringing at the use of the word mafiaso, Dave listened as the room erupted into irate yells and Italian curses. Looking at JJ, Dave said quietly, "Bella, you don't need to be here for this. Go upstairs and I'll follow you in just a few minutes."

"How dare these people come in here and accuse us of being the very thing we're trying to rid ourselves of?" They both heard Ben shout.

"That doll wouldn't know true mafia if it bit her in the ass," Sal growled.

"I can not fucking believe Rossi is a goddamn Mafia don," Morgan yelled.

"Will you settle down, LoveMuffin? Mobsters have feelings, too," Penelope shouted.

"La Familia," Rudy reminded them steadily.

"Jason, I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed," Reid said nervously, looking around.

"Damn, where's the popcorn when you need it," Gideon said, looking around the room with interest.

"Have I mentioned today how glad I am to have you back, Jason?" Hotch retorted sarcastically.

Shaking her head forlornly as she looked around at the squabbling people filling her living room, JJ whispered, "Oh, God, David. This is bad. Bad, bad, bad! It wasn't supposed to go like this!"

"Let 'em fight and get it out of their systems, Bella. We're gonna go upstairs and check on the kids while they bicker it out," Dave told her quietly.

"Oh, hell, no! They'll kill each other down here!" Pointing at Emily, JJ shouted above the din, "Look at Emily, David! She's got her hand on her gun! They'll start shooting at each other and then we'll have to start all over with whatever survivors are left!"

Smiling gently at her, as he yelled above Penelope Garcia's shriek of anger, "Nah, honey, Hotch and Rudy will keep everybody in line. And Jason, for all his bluster, makes a damn good referee when he has to be. You and I…we're gonna go find our kids."

Pushing her gently toward the door, Dave wolf whistled to get everyone's attention. Sternly, he looked around the room. "Okay, people, this is it! Jennifer and myself are going up those stairs to check on our children…just in case one of you shrews has woken one of them. When we come back, you will have all figured out a way to cooperate and work together. Else, you're all gonna deal with somebody a hell of a lot more formidable than either myself or my wife."

"Yeah, who's that, Rossi?" Gideon asked, biting back a laugh.

Narrowing his gaze on the room at large, he smiled grimly. "My mother. And I believe all of you here know, I don't issue that threat lightly."

Looking over her shoulder as Dave pulled her carefully up the stairs, JJ whispered, horrified. "Sweet Jesus, Dave! We just gave our living room over to the Hatfield's and McCoy's!"


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163

Whirling around to face Ben as soon as Rossi and JJ disappeared up the staircase, Emily shouted, "Honestly, where in the hell can you people persist in propagating these outdated, male chauvinistic ideas? My God, do you Italians require a class before joining your so-called organization?"

Crossing his arms defiantly across his chest as his icy gaze met hers, Ben bit back, "You could do with a few classes, missy. In manners! And in as far as our business goes, Dollface, I've been successfully managing just fine for far longer than you've even been alive so why don't you try listening more and talking less?"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?!" Emily screeched beginning to take a step forward as Gideon reached out to snag the back of suit jacket and pull her into his lap, wrapping steely arms around her in an attempt to hold her still.

"Jesus, Ben," Gid yelled, "Where the hell did you learn your finesse with people?" Gideon grunted as Prentiss' elbow made contact with his ribs.

"Let me go, Jason! I'm gonna kill that Italian bastard!" Emily yelled.

"He don't die so easy, Em," Gideon gasped as her elbow made direct contact with his abdomen.

"I am NOT some china doll that I'll let him throw up on a shelf. I'm not a plaything of any kind!"

"Trust me, Hot Stuff," Gid growled, still trying to restrain a struggling Emily, "I don't think anybody in this room is stupid enough to consider a woman like you toy of any kind. Besides, Ben's never struck me as the type that would've taken particularly great care of his toys. He'd probably just throw you across the room and break you."

"Let. Me. GO!" Emily said, shifting in his lap.

"Prentiss, so help me God, you keep wriggling like that and you and I are gonna talk about the first thing that pops up!" Gideon growled hotly against her ear.

"Jason!" Emily gasped, shocked.

"Hey, I may be old, but I ain't dead yet," Gideon whispered warmly against her ear.

"You will be if you keep talking like that," Emily ground out, shifting in his lap again.

Looking at Ben, Tony drawled, "Personally, I think you oughta let her go, Gideon. I think she could give old Ben here a run for his money."

"This is not helping our current situation at all," Rudy frowned, looking around.

"I agree," Hotch nodded. "Prentiss, I don't believe it's going to help our cause if we physically attack our counterparts."

"Counterparts? They're mobsters, Hotch."

"No, we are not," Rudy said, his voice hardening. "We are hardworking businessmen running a legitimate business. Perhaps, our past is rather checkered, but I assure you, things have been different for many, MANY years."

Huffing, Emily stilled in Gideon's lap and crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking Ben's pose across the room. Glaring at their Unit Chief, Emily hissed, "Hotch, you've got to be kidding us here! You actually expect us to partner these people? You drag us here to David Rossi's house, the friggin' Superagent of the FBI, tell us he's also the head of the freaking Mafia and that incidentally JJ and the kids are in mortal danger, except nobody knows why or how, and expect us all to get along and play nice."

"We're FUBAR," Eddie groaned.

"FUBAR?" Reid whispered, leaning toward Gideon and Emily.

"Fucked up beyond all recognition, Reid," Gid explained.

"Ah."

"I'd say it's more SNAFU," Morgan growled.

Wordlessly leaning toward Gid again, Reid heard Gid's quick translation, "Situation Normal - All Fucked Up."

"I'd postulate that that is an adequate analysis of this situation," Reid nodded.

"Ya think?" Morgan said, rolling his eyes.

"I like him," Garcia interjected, pointing to Rudy. "He's the only one not here making growly faces. Let's listen to him."

"I appreciate that Ms. Garcia," Rudy said, smiling appreciatively in her direction. "And, if you'll just give me a moment, Agent Prentiss, I think I can alleviate at least a few of your concerns. Hotch, you don't mind, do you?"

"By all means," Hotch said, with a slight inclination of his head.

"Your Unit Chief," Rudy began, "has been instrumental these past few trying weeks in helping us and he is well aware of the details of our current dilemma."

"Well, bully for HIM," Morgan snapped, "but that doesn't really help any of US understand any better, now does it? Evidently, he's known about all this shit a whole lot longer than anybody else on this team!"

"Yes, Morgan, I've known longer. And before now, it's never been something that needed to be shared within the team. It has never affected David's work with us. And, I don't make it a habit to divulge information that doesn't have direct implications to our team."

"Yeah, you're a real tightlipped son of a gun, aren't you?" Morgan retorted.

"Yes," Hotch said seriously, "I am."

"How long, Hotch? How long have you known for?" Em asked.

"Ten years, give or take," Hotch shrugged.

"You've really known for ten years that Agent Rossi is who he is?" Reid asked with widened eyes.

"I have," Hotch nodded. "And as I said, it's had absolutely no bearing on things. Until now. David Rossi has always been honest with me about his family, his past, and his connections."

"That's the type of guy Rossi is. No bullshit…no pussyfootin' around. He'll tell you what you need to know, when and IF you need to know it. But he ain't gonna lie about it," Sal commented.

"He is much like Gino Morelli in those aspects," Rudy added.

"Gino Morelli?" Reid said, squinting his eyes, staring off into spazce. "Wait…I know that one…there was a Franco Morelli. Killed in Chicago a month ago…firstborn son of GINO Morelli, survived by one wife and three young children. One younger brother, two younger sisters. Cause of death was a single shot to his left temple…large bore, a silencer was most likely used. Extremely suspicious circumstances and no pertinent leads yet."

Every Italian man in the room went still as Reid finished his recitation. Looking across the room at the young man, Ben narrowed his eyes as he asked roughly, "Son, if you know something about this, now would be an exceptional time to begin spilling your guts."

"Before we spill them for you," Sal added.

"Looks like this kid may have some inside information," Tony added dangerously.

Seeing Reid's deer in the headlights look, Gideon quickly shifted Emily out of his lap and into his chair as he stood in front of Reid. Looking at the men across the room, Gideon ordered in a deadly quiet voice, "Stand. Down. Now. The boy behind me is like a little brother to JJ and is a son to me. You don't want to do this."

Feeling the tense atmosphere surround him, Reid choked, "I read it. That's all."

"Nobody remembers that kind of information in that much detail unless they already have a personal interest. And you all said, you didn't know a goddamn thing about Rossi," Eddie growled. "Are you people holding out on us?" he asked aggressively.

"Oh, will you settle down, you dopey Italian Stallion! This is our baby boy you're talking about," Garcia snorted, rolling his eyes.

Face clenched, Gideon glared at Ben and the rest of the group assembled across the room. "Don't try to intimidate us, boys. It won't go well for any of you," Gid warned darkly.

Sighing, Ben looked at Gideon. "Explain it to us then, Potatohead! As you well know, we can't afford to take any risks."

Rolling his eyes, Gid pointed at the bookcase behind Ben. "Grab any one of those books that Dave wrote," he said, pointing at the wall of books.

Turning, Ben jerked out a copy of Deviance. Looking at Gid, Ben growled, "Well?"

"Open it to any page and read the page number, asshole," Gid demanded.

"Page 103, Deviance," Ben snarled.

Turning to Reid, Gid ordered softly, "Show 'em, Reid."

Nodding his understand, Reid quickly recited the first three paragraphs, verbatim.

Gazing at Gideon, Ben breathed, "What the hell kind of parlor trick is that?"

"I don't understand," Tony said, looking at Ben.

Eyes never leaving Reid's face, Ben explained, "The kid just recited the first three paragraphs - word for fucking word."

Glaring at the men across the room, Gideon bit out, "Dr. Reid is a genius, you morons. He's got an eidetic memory and an IQ you can only dream about. So I say again, gentlemen, back the fuck down!"

"Speak English, man. What the hell does eidetic mean?" Tony said, scratching his head

"What Reid reads, he remembers, gentlemen," Hotch clarified.

"And he's on your side, you fools," Gideon spat.

"It's true! Really. Ask me anything, I can quote it for you! You wanna hear Mario Puzo's "The Godfather"?" Reid said excitedly.

"That won't be necessary, son," Rudy said, raising a hand. "We get the point. And we collectively apologize," he continued, glaring at his Italian colleagues. "It appears that some of us need to work on our communication skills."

"I don't need to work on shit," Ben muttered. "We can't BE too careful."

"He's really an honest to God genius," Eddie murmured in awe.

"No shit," Gideon snorted.


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164

"Look, people," Hotch said, raising his voice and moving to the center of the room, "each person here brings an individualized skill to the collective table. We're going to have to cooperate and learn to work together."

"We welcome the help that you and your team can provide us with while we investigate the breach within our family," Rudy replied formally, with a pointed look at his men.

"So somewhere within your own structure, you've identified a traitor?" Spence asked, trying to grasp the situation.

"Possibly more than one," Rudy nodded. "The one that we have conclusive evidence on is on our senior council. Cal Nicassa has proven that he can no longer be trusted…though he doesn't realize that we're aware of his treachery."

Studying the faces of the various member of the BAU's elite team, Ben stopped suddenly as he reached Garcia's face. "Why don't you looked as surprised as your friends, Ms. Garcia?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes at the colorful woman.

Attempting to school her features into an innocent mask, Garcia stared back at Ben steadily. Finally deciding the effort wasn't worth it, she shrugged carelessly. "I suppose because I'm not, Lovebug."

"Baby Girl! You knew? And you didn't tell me? Me, of all people!" Morgan asked, hanging his mouth open in shock.

"How did you know? Did JJ tell you and leave us all in the dark?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Buttercup didn't say a word, guys. Don't blame her," Garcia said, looking frantically around at her disbelieving co-workers.

"You were right, Gid. This woman…she is dangerous…far more than the rest of your crack experts."

"Hey!" Morgan said indignantly.

"Told you so, Dipshit," Gideon muttered, walking back to his seat and pulling Emily gently by the arm out of it. Resuming his seat, he jerked her back into his lap. "No sudden movements, Prentiss. We aren't killing the Italians…yet."

"How'd you put it together, Garcia?" Hotch asked, more curious than anything.

"It wasn't rocket science," Pen grumbled. Lifting her shoulder negligibly, she looked around. "Let's just say that when I heard our little Gumdrop was marrying the big, bad Italian Stallion, I decided to delve a little deeper into his past. After Will, I wasn't gonna just stand by and let her walk in blind to another bastard. A few days and a few secure servers later, I had some very interesting answers. One of which is that these guys," she said, jerking her head toward the opposite side of the room, "are on the level. They may not always have been, but for now everything they've told us is true."

"Thank you, Penny," Eddie said gratefully.

"Our Penny might also have realized a few things while she helped us prepare for wedding, yes?" Mama Rossi added as she walked into the living room, smiling.

"I WAS here a lot during that time," Pen agreed, nodding sheepishly.

"You practically lived with us if I remember correctly. Outside of my Jennifer, you are the smartest young woman I know."

"Too bad, Penny didn't see fit to share her information," Emily said, casting a reproving look in Garcia's direction.

"JJ wasn't in any danger from Rossi and it wasn't my secret to tell," Garcia replied defensively.

"Tony misspoke earlier. We want YOU on the council with us," Eddie said with a wicked grin.

"I thought you offered that position to me," Emily yelped, stiffening in Gideon's lap.

"Make up your mind, Dollface. Either you're in or you're out," Ben snorted.

"Now, listen here, you…" Emily began railing as Gideon wrapped his arms around her waist again to keep her from hopping across the room.

"And you…," Morgan said, rising to step in front of Eddie, "I warned you at Marina's christening, man! You keep your hands and eyes off our technical genius unless you want to lose them."

"Can't we all just get along," Gideon moaned, as he struggled to keep Emily in his lap.

"No one is going to commit violence of any sort in this house," Mama ordered loudly.

"And we need to observe some semblance of protocol," Rudy agreed firmly.

"Agent Morgan, we will not threaten our partners! That goes for you too, Prentiss. Now, sit still before you maim Agent Gideon!"

"I'm gonna kill HIM if he doesn't turn me loose," she said, glaring over her shoulder.

"It would appear that the meet and greet portion of our day has been completed. Damn it, it's time to get down to business. Especially before I decide sitting on this woman is a better idea!" he grunted, tightening his arms around Em.

"Yeah, before this comes to an all out brawl," Ben nodded, eyeing the hostile looks Eddie and Morgan were exchanging.

"Everybody sit! NOW!" Mama stood and ordered. "I mean it! Sit!"

"La Familia has enlisted our assistance to help find a traitor in their infrastructure," Hotch said, taking lead. We all know that this will encompass much more than the basic branches of their companies. We have to find the root and destroy it."

"In addition to what Dr. Reid has reminded us of regarding Franco Morelli's death, we also believe that Mrs. Rossi's brother, Thomas, was a victim of this vendetta as well. It was a contract hit, meant to frighten and intimidate La Familia and cause David to think twice about maintaining the straight and narrow line our familia has followed the last several years."

"Anybody that has known Dave any length of time should have known it wouldn't work," Jason said thoughtfully.

"I agree, Jason. So, our job now and this is where you all come in," Rudy said, looking at the BAU team, "is to find the person responsible for attempting to sway our family back into the old ways and remove the threat completely."

"I'll remind you, this isn't going to be a straight operation. We may not be operating within the strictest boundaries of the law all the time. No one here has to participate. But if you do, you don't have to like each other, but you will learn to work together. JJ and the kids lives depend on it. We're going to solve this, folks. For JJ and Dave's sake, we have to," Hotch said meaningfully.


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165

Pulling her against his chest as he closed their bedroom door, Dave whispered, "You okay, Bella?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Do you really think it was wise to leave them all down there?"

"Sweetheart, I've known Rudy Nava my entire life. Believe me, he'll keep the bloodshed to a manageable level."

"And I guess we can trust Hotch to keep any of our group from drawing their weapons," JJ sighed, leaning heavily against him.

Turning her gently in his arms, Dave lowered his head to kiss her tenderly. "I promise you, Cara, there won't be any bullet holes in your walls when we return…at least not today."

"Don't even joke about that, Dave," JJ groaned as Dave gently pushed her toward the sofa in front of the bay window.

"Sit, babe," Dave urged against her neck, duck walking her to the couch. "You and I are going sit here in the sunlight for the next few minutes and forget about the fact that World War III may be erupting in our formal living room downstairs."

"Dave, maybe you ought to go back down there," JJ sighed, allowing him to pull her against his chest.

Trailing a fingertip down her bare arm, Dave murmured, "Now why would I want to do that when what I want is right here in front of me?"

"Because there are more important things for you to be concerned about right now," JJ replied, lolling her head back against his shoulder, as his fingertips painted a pattern on the cotton material covering her abdomen.

"You're my greatest concern, Jen. Nothing matters to me as much as you and the kids," Dave breathed against her neck.

Tilting her head, JJ sighed as warm lips found her collarbone, sending a shiver of anticipation down her back. "Mmmm," JJ hummed, settling more firmly against her husband's chest. "That feels wonderful," she moaned as sure hands firmly caressed her back and Dave trailed gentle kisses up the shell of her ear.

"Glad to hear that I haven't lost my touch," Dave said, smiling against the nape of her neck.

"As if that could ever happen," JJ snorted, breath catching as his hands slid around to cup her heavy breasts. Turning in his arms to lift her lips to his, both of them groaned as they both heard an audible whimper through the baby monitor.

Resting his forehead against hers, Dave groaned, "Our children must hate me."

Giggling lightly as she pushed off the couch, JJ shook her head. "Nope, they've just decided that they'd prefer to be our only children and have decided to take steps to ensure it."

Snagging her arm and tugging her back to him, Dave murmured, "You're on the couch, Bella. I'll take care of this."

"I don't think so, Rossi. That's both of their little noises that I hear. It'll take both of us," she replied, lacing her hand with his and tugging him toward the connecting door to the nursery.

Both parents were greeted by their son, standing in his crib, yelling at the top of his one year old lungs. Spotting his dark headed father, Henry immediately raised pudgy arms toward the older man. "Uppie, Da-da! Uppie!" Henry begged, crocodile tears dripping from bright blue eyes.

Immediately moving toward the mahogany crib, Dave lifted his son in his arms. "Hey," Dave soothed. "What seems to be the problem here, Little Man?"

Heading toward Marina's bassinet, JJ called over her shoulder, "Dave, I imagine he needs a dry diaper." Easily changing Marina's soaked diaper as Dave walked toward the changing table, JJ lifted her eyes to watch Dave quietly talk to their son as he performed his task. Assuming her seat in the rocking chair with Marina, JJ watched as Dave picked up a freshly changed Henry.

"What do you think about taking the kids down to Mama's tonight for supper, Bella?" Dave asked over his shoulder.

"Why?" JJ asked, lifting surprised eyes to him. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"No, Cara. We have an agreement. I'm not keeping anymore secrets from you. I just thought you might like having a change of scenery for the evening….and mama might like the company. It could go a long way towards hauling my ass out of her doghouse."

"Would it be okay? I mean, safety-wise?" JJ questioned, worried.

"Absolutely, Jen. Mama's house is as protected as ours. She'd be thrilled if I took you and the kids down there to visit."

Shifting Marina to her shoulder, JJ hedged, "We'd come back here, right? At the end of the night…we'd come back home?"

Turning sharply to face her, Dave's brow creased. "Of course we'd come back here, honey. We agreed, Jen. Neither one of us is leaving our home again. Remember?"

"I remember," JJ nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that you did. And I was worried there was something you weren't telling me."

"I promised you I wouldn't do that again, JJ. And I was serious when I said it. No more lies. No more half-truths. Complete honesty from here forward."

Henry chose that moment to smack Rossi's cheek. Grabbing his chubby hand, Dave said in a gentle, yet stern voice. "No hit, Henry."

"Down, Da-da! I pay," Henry yelled, struggling in Rossi's arms, trying to get to his toys.

"Definitely your son," JJ smirked, watching the battle. "Definitive ideas about what he wants and how he wants to do it."

Shrugging, Dave dropped to the floor with Henry still in his arms. "So my boy is all Rossi. What's your point?" Watching Henry grab for his stuffed frog, Dave laughed. "Yeah, there's your favorite, huh? That's the one he took Pappy out with last night," Dave explained, looking at JJ.

Looking up at his Daddy with wide eyes, Henry babbled excitedly, "Pappy! Pappy, here!"

Smiling at her son and husband on the floor, JJ nodded. "Honey, Pappy's downstairs with Gramps. We'll go down and see them after Sissy finishes eating."

"Pappy, now! Gamps, now, Da-da!" Henry shouted, tugging on Dave's sleeve.

Gently toppling the toddler and tickling him, Dave shook his head. "Noooo, Baby Boy, right now, you're stuck with your old daddy, and mama and Sissy."

Giggling as Dave continued tickling him, JJ felt her heart clench as she watched her two boys play. Losing track of time, she finally felt them both staring back at her. "Jen, you okay?" she heard Dave ask in a concerned voice.

Blinking, JJ found two pairs of eyes staring back at her, different colors but identical expressions blanketing their faces. Finally forcing a smile, JJ shook her head. "I'm fine, David. Perfectly fine."

"Why don't I buy that, Jen?" Dave asked, narrowing his eyes on her.

"No, I'm okay…It just threw me for a minute," JJ said, glancing down at a drowsing Marina.

Corralling Henry again, Dave gazed at his wife. "What threw you, Jen?" he asked seriously.

Shrugging, JJ looked away, uncomfortable with the way his eyes could seem to see directly into her soul. "I just was watching you and realized that you could be anywhere right now, doing anything you wanted."

"I'm doing what I want, JJ. And, I've already told you that I'm not going anywhere again," Dave replied, taking in her tight face.

"That's not what I meant, Dave," JJ said, shaking her head. "Never mind me. It was stupid."

"You're never stupid, Jennifer," Dave said slowly. "Talk to me," he urged.

Huffing out a breath, JJ lifted one shoulder as she shifted their sleeping daughter in her arms. "It's just that you could be downstairs leading La Familia…or out with Hotch and the team on the trail of some serial killer…or out on tour with your latest book…but you aren't. You're here."

"I guess I could be, Jen. And a couple of years ago, any one of those things would have satisfied and fulfilled me. But that was long before I found this," he explained, with a pointed look at their children. Now, Cara, none of those things could hold a candle to what I've got here in this room. I still do those things…the leading…the profiling…the writing…because that's what I know. But it doesn't define me anymore. This does. Being your husband and their father. This is where I WANT to be. Right here, right now…this is my idea of perfection."

Wiping a stray tear away as Marina sighed against her breast, JJ whispered, "You're happy, aren't you? Sitting here on the floor of the nursery, letting our son climb all over you, you're happy."

Reaching out a hand to stroke her leg, Dave whispered, "God, yes, Bella. I'm so far past happy, it isn't funny. The real question is, "Are you happy?"."

Watching his nervous face, JJ smiled through her tears. "I am," she said softly. "I have you and our kids. I know that we've got some challenges ahead of us, and I wouldn't have chosen them…but I don't want to lose you or them. I don't want to lose our family."

Standing with Henry in his arms, Dave reached out a hand to help JJ out of the rocker. Pulling the four of them together, he said quietly, "This is our family, Jennifer. I'm not going to let anything change that. I know I've got a lot to prove to you, sweetheart. But I'm not gonna stop until you feel secure in our love again. We're going to make it, honey. One day, I'm going to look in your eyes again and be able to see that you know it, too."

Nodding against his chest, JJ laughed as Henry pulled her hair.

"Hey," Dave chastised, capturing the little hand, "we don't abuse the mama, son!"

Hearing a knock on the bedroom door, JJ's laughter died on her lips as she glanced up at her husband.

"You ready for this, Jen? I can go down and handle this for us, babe," he offered seriously.

"No, David. We'll do it together," JJ said with gentle firmness. "It's okay."

Nodding once, Dave called, "Come in!"

Sticking her grey head into the nursery, Mama asked, "Everybody okay in here, yes?"

"Are you referring to the kids or Jennifer and myself, Mama?" Dave asked.

"Don't be comedian, Davie. It not become you," Mama snorted.

"We're fine, Mama," JJ said, smiling softly. "Is everybody okay downstairs?" JJ asked worriedly.

"They've all seemed to reach a truce," Sofia nodded. "That's why they sent me up here. Aaron would like it if you would rejoin them."

"Are they all acting civil again?" Dave asked, perching Henry on his hip as they followed Mama into the hallway.

Nodding, as she began descending the stairs, Mama replied, "All have been duly chastised and threatened and they have all promised to play together nicely and use inside voices."

"What'd you have to do to get that promise, Mama?" Dave asked with a grin.

"Let's just say my rolling pin is on coffee table," Mama muttered.

"Well, Ben and Gideon have learned to tolerate each other, so perhaps there is still hope," JJ said wistfully.

"Yeah, and if that isn't a sign of the Apocalypse, I don't know what is," Dave laughed.

Pinching his arm, JJ hissed, "Don't knock it, Rossi. We don't want to disrupt the fragile peace pact down there."

Reaching the landing, their children in their arms, Dave looked at JJ. "Showtime," he whispered, leading the way into the living room.


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166

Feeling the weight from the eyes of the entire room as she walked in, JJ started as Penelope squealed, "Oh, thank you, God!" Moving quickly across the room with outstretched arms, Pen ordered, "Gimmee! If I'm holding the littlest Rossi progeny, they can't touch me! Let me have that beautiful little angel!"

Grinning, as she transferred the baby into Garcia's waiting arms, JJ cautioned, "Carful, Garcie, she just ate."

Dropping into the nearest chair, Penelope sighed. "Now this is more like it. You'll be Auntie Penny's little human shield, won't you?"

Glancing around, JJ asked, "What the devil have you all done to Pens?"

"Really, Gumdrop, you can't leave me alone again," Penelope babbled, staring up at JJ with rounded eyes. "These people are seriously bent! And I don't mean just a little twisted…I mean BENT!"

Looking between Hotch and Rudy, Dave raised an eyebrow. "Problems, gentlemen?"

Clenching his jaw, Hotch shook his head as he said firmly, "No, no problems. We've all seemed to have reached an agreement on how best to proceed."

"It appears we should soon have some resolution to the problems we've been facing, Davie. At least that is our hope," Rudy added.

"Would you guys please pick a name to call that man?" Morgan growled, nodding at Rossi. "I mean, Jeez, Rossi, Dave, Davie, David. I'm seriously getting dizzy over here!"

"I've gotta name I wouldn't mind calling him," Gideon snorted, catching a toddling Henry in his arms as the little boy ran toward him.

"I think we could agree on that one if you're thinking what I think you're thinking," Ben nodded.

"Watch it, men," Dave warned. "My kids are in the room."

"Ooomph," Gid grunted as Henry landed on a particularly delicate part of his anatomy. "Kind of noticed that, Dave," Gid groaned, handing Henry off to Ben.

"Seriously, guys, what's your problem with Rossi? I mean, at least you two had the benefit of knowing about his alter-ego. So what gives?" Emily asked, eyeing Gideon.

Dave calmly looked at Emily as he began, "Many things have happened recently that have given some of my family a reason to actively dislike me lately."

"Is that your delicate way of saying you have been horse's ass, my son?" Mama asked curiously.

"Thank you for that analogy, Mama. Yes, it was," Dave said tightly.

Stepping forward, JJ surrounded his hand with hers. Offering a gentle smile but using a firm voice, JJ said clearly, "David and I have some things to work out within our family…our family that is us and our children…but that's between us and we'll settle those things together. But, now, we need to protect all the members of our family and make sure that our babies remain safe. We need all your help to do that."

Pressing a kiss against her forehead as Dave pulled JJ against him, he knew she didn't want their personal laundry displayed in public…enough of it had been aired recently. Glancing around, Dave asked, "Does somebody want to fill us in on how we're gonna approach this?"

"In short, we're gonna rip apart your organization from the floor up," Gid snorted.

"He's right. We're going to have to tear your organizational structure apart, Dave, and analyze each layer on an individual basis. Somewhere, we're gonna find a money trail," Hotch said, adding more detail.

"And we all know, 'money talks'," Morgan added grimly.

"Our remaining leaderships is going to pair up discreetly with the agents of your team and provide details that you'll need during your investigation."

"I wanna be with her," Tony said, pointing at Garcia.

"Get in line behind me," Eddie retorted.

Surprised, Garcia clutched Marina more tightly against her.

"Have I missed something important here?" JJ asked, eyeing them all.

"Trust me, Jenny, you haven't missed anything that's worth seeing," Ben snorted, reaching down to pluck Henry up in his arms as the baby tried to climb up his legs.

"Benny's just jealous because he can't find the power button on his laptop with both hands," Tony laughed.

Looking around the room, Dave shook his head at them all. "I feel like the much harried employee at a daycare center. Henry acts better then all of you and he has the benefit of barely being a year old. Let's at least ACT like we're making an attempt to stay on track."

"Is it safe to assume that there isn't a centralized office space or computerized accounting system?" Reid asked doubtfully.

"Wrong, Spence. We are a true corporation with divisions that must meet federal standards and requirements. Anything you want access to on that level can be gotten through Sal. He serves as our Chief Operating Officer of all of our corporations."

"So, does that make you the Chief Executive Officer?" Reid asked hesitantly.

"It does," Dave nodded.

"Davie succeeded Gino Morelli as CEO and President of the conglomerate known as LFI. We have six divisions in seventeen states," Sal informed the room knowledgably.

"Right now, I think the most expedient thing we could do is get down to business. Rudy and I have worked out a plan to use a building here on the property as our war room," Hotch informed them.

"You speak of the detached garage on the west side, yes?" Mama asked, walking across the room to take a fussy Henry from Ben's arms.

"Yes, Sofia. It is close enough to the big house than we can still manage protective details, but far enough away to give the family the allusion of privacy," Rudy nodded.

"That'll work," Dave agreed. "It wouldn't be unusual for any of you to be visiting here at Little Creek, so anyone who might be watching wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary."

Looking up at Dave, JJ asked, "How soon? How soon do you think it will be before you solve this?"

"Cara, all I can say is that we're all gonna do everything we have to in order to bring this to a speedy resolution," Dave said gently, unwilling to make her a promise he couldn't keep.

"We're going to do everything we can to find and eliminate this threat, JJ," Hotch added. "Additionally, the BAU is going to add to the security details that you already have in place. We'll split shifts. Rudy, can you prepare a schedule that incorporates my people into the protective details?"

"Of course," Rudy nodded, as the two men stepped to the side to discuss the particulars and the room sectioned off into its own discussions, JJ looked at Dave. "Well," she muttered on a relieved sigh, "my living room is still intact. Our respective families met and everyone lived through it."

"I knew we could harness those energies of theirs for good instead of evil," Dave chuckled.

"Don't count on it," Gideon snorted, brushing past them, "The day isn't over yet."


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167

Looking at Rudy an hour later, Dave asked, "How have you and Hotch decided to divide our team?"

"Well," Rudy sighed, "we've been trying to work out those details. But that isn't quite as simple as you'd imagine it would be," he continued, looking around the room. "I believe Sal would be most instrumental on the accounting side of things."

"I can show your agents every single line item in our programs from liability to revenues. We're Linux based with triple firewalls," Sal offered knowledgeably.

"You probably need to be paired with Garcia, then," Hotch replied. "She's the best the FBI has at analyzing programs and ensuring that no one has attempted to tamper with the information's integrity."

Seeing Eddie stare at Garcia with interest, Morgan called, "I'll be working on that team, too, Hotch, if you don't mind."

Biting back a grin, Hotch said seriously, "I'm sure you're skills will be invaluable, Agent Morgan. I had no doubt that you'd graciously offer your expertise."

Morgan glared across the room at Eddie as he merely raised his eyebrows in return.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Prizzo," Dave ordered. "That's my son's godmother that you're ogling." Seeing Eddie's brief inclination of his head, Rossi turned back to Rudy.

"With Ben's agreement, I think you'd be best served by him leading up the team on our end that reviews our personnel," Rudy said slowly.

Sighing, Hotch said, "As much as it pains me, the best person for that job on my team would be Emily. With her experience in White Collar Crime, she'd be the ideal choice."

"Oh hell!" Gideon groaned. "You people are just asking for a bloodbath, aren't you?" he said, looking between where Emily and Ben glared across the room at each other. "If you're gonna pair those two up together, you might as well throw me on board that sinking ship, too. Just make sure you order up a couple of body bags."

"Planning on dying, Gid? Cause I have no intention of going down, Old Man," Emily snorted.

"Keep running that mouth of yours, Missy," Ben rolled his eyes. "I'm not real concerned about anything you think you can dish out. Little wisp of a thing like you? Hardly worth a thought," he snorted.

Grabbing Em's arm as she launched herself toward Ben, Gid yelled, "See what I mean? If you've got any desire to see these two live more than the next twenty-four hours, I guess I'm on chaperoning duty!"

"Listen here, Diluca. It only takes one bullet to get the job done," Emily hissed.

"You'd have to be able to hit the target first, Doll," Ben smirked.

"She's a better shot than I am, Ben," JJ laughed.

"And as I recall, you missed, Jenny," Ben muttered.

"On purpose," Dave clarified.

"Uhmmm…guys," Reid said uncertainly, looking around. "I hate to interupt, but I haven't been assigned anywhere yet."

As Hotch and Rudy exchanged a glance, they both turned to look at Tony.

"Oh, no! Uh uh," Tony said, shaking his head. "Why do I get stuck with the Boy Wonder? I'm no good at babysitting, just ask my grandkids!"

"Suck it up, Calabria," Rossi growled.

"Oh, no…not him. Please not him. He's scary. And loud. And did I mention scary?" Reid begged JJ.

Taking a step forward, Mama looked sternly at Tony. "Tony, I expect you to return our Spencer to us each evening, well fed and in the same condition you found him. Do you understand me?"

Bowing his head in deference to the elder Rossi's wishes, Tony murmured, "Yes, Mama Rossi."

"This is a very special young man, yes? You be nice, Antonio…or I call YOUR mama, my boy. Graciella still rule with iron fist if I remember."

"She does," Tony nodded again.

Turning to pat Spencer's cheek lovingly, Mama whispered, "See. All fixed. Antonio has met my rolling pin before. Better yet…he has met his own mama's."

As the room chuckled at Tony's discomfort, JJ said archly, "Mama Rossi, how many of these big, bad Familia boys have you had to take to the woodshed?"

"Ah, daughter, they have all traveled with me at least once. None of these men," she said, gesturing around, "are exactly known for their cooperative skills."

"And on that note," Rossi said, looking around, "I believe it's time to move forward in our collective mission." Hesitating a moment, Dave searched for words. "Look, everyone," he said uneasily, "No matter what you may be thinking about each other, or me, for that matter, please know this. Jennifer and I appreciate what you're doing and the risk you're all taking. We appreciate the sacrifices that you're all making to help us. This is one of those times where I have to trust my family. And I do. I trust each of you. And I refuse to allow one traitor to destroy what we've ALL built together. I hope you all agree with me on at least that."

As varying assents were heard around the room, Hotch stood. "Okay, let's make this work, people."

"It's four in the afternoon," said Rudy, moving forward. "We need to start a security rotation."

"Rudy, if Eddie and Ben take the next eighteen hours, that get's us to eight in the morning. Then, we could begin regular twelve hour shifts."

"What are you and I going to be doing through all this?" JJ asked, glancing up at David.

"The same thing we've been doing, Bella. Overseeing this family," Dave murmured, wrapping a stong arm around her frame.


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168

"Dave, are you certain this is safe?" JJ asked, holding Marina tightly in her arms as she stared across the kitchen at Dave.

"Sweetheart, more planning has gone into this thirty second drive than Napoleon used to take Waterloo. We've planned for any and every eventuality. Nothing is going to happen when you go out the back door. I promise." Seeing her hesitance, Dave said patiently, "Come on, babe. You know, as well as I do, that it will do both you and the children a world of good to get out of this house for the evening. We're only going to Mama's house, not on a world tour."

"Still, Dave?" JJ said, looking worriedly out the back door. "We can protect them inside the house. Out there," she said, lifting her chin toward the door, "we have no control."

"I wouldn't agree about that, honey." Dave said, shifting Henry on his hip. "I'm going to keep you safe, Jen. All of you." Looking her in the eye, he reassured her quietly, steadily, "Everything is in line. The few hundred feet we need to travel is being heavily guarded, Cara. I'd never take any kind of chance with either you or the children with me."

Drawing in a shaky breath, JJ finally nodded. "Okay, tell me how we do this."

Turning to nod at Eddie, who'd been patiently waiting by the door, he stepped outside and signaled for Hotch who'd been waiting in the SUV to drive up to the door. Walking back into the house, Eddie reached for his godson.

Watching Henry happily chatter at his uncle, Dave reached to take his daughter from JJ.

Shaking her head, JJ's arms tightened on the baby. "No, I want to keep her."

"Bella, it's better for one of the team to carry her, honey," Dave said, seeing her hesitant face.

"No," JJ shook her head. "I keep the baby. Henry's comfortable with Eddie, but Marina only really knows us."

"Well, I'd say the little one is pretty familiar with me, Jenny. After all, she's decorated each and every shirt and suit jacket I own. Give me the munchkin," Ben said softly from behind her.

Turning to look at the older man, JJ asked, "You sure she'll be okay?"

Taking the baby gently out of her arms, Ben nodded. "You know I'll protect her like she was my own," Ben said quietly, meeting JJ's eyes.

Nodding slowly, JJ allowed him to take the baby.

Cuddling the infant protectively to his chest, Ben said gruffly, "Well, standing around here ain't gonna get us all fed. Let's get moving."

Wrapping an arm around JJ, Dave led her to the door behind Eddie and Henry. As JJ glanced over her shoulder to Ben, Dave murmured, "Ben's not going anywhere, Jen. I promise you that." Easily pulling her across the deck and toward the waiting SUV, he slid her into the middle of the back seat as Ben climbed in behind her, baby in his arms. Dave moved quickly to the other side and got in as Eddie took the front passenger seat, Henry in his arms.

"Everyone in?" Hotch asked.

"Go," Dave replied.

Glancing at Marina's dark head against Ben's chest, JJ whispered, "She never even stirred, did she?"

"My shirt isn't painted is it?" Ben asked with a small quirk to his lips.

"Too bad I can't say the same thing about your son," Eddie retorted, holding a squirmy Henry in his lap. "He just decided to play "Kick the Uncle" in a very unfortunate place," Eddie gasped.

"Wait til I tell the boys you got taken down by a one year old," Rossi chuckled. "They'll never let you live it down."

"That's what you think, Davie. They've all held your boy, too," Eddie muttered.

Stopping the SUV directly in front of Mama's back door, Dave felt JJ tense beside him. "Same process, Bella," Dave whispered against her ear. "I've got sharpshooters trained all around the property."

Nodding stiffly, JJ looked between her two children as Dave ordered, "Okay, let's move."

All four doors opened simultaneously as she and the children were quickly shuffled into the house, Mama waiting at the door.

It was only as Sofia Rossi bustled over to relieve Ben of her granddaughter that JJ reminded herself that it was okay to breathe again.

"There are Nonna's bambinos," Sofia said, kissing Marina's head. "Put boy down, Eddie. He want run…this nonna's house, he knows where he allowed to go."

Obediently placing the toddler on the floor, Henry took off at a dead run. Both men groaning, Hotch and Eddie immediately gave chase.

Watching the youngster dash between his legs, Ben met Rossi's eyes. "Do you ever get the feeling we're too old for this?"

Snorting, Dave turned to look at his wife as Henry's delighted squeals echoed through the kitchen. "See, Bella, he just needed a new place to explore."

"And I think that bambino's mama needs moment to relax, yes?" Mama said knowingly, eyeing JJ's pale face.

Sighing as JJ hugged Mama Rossi, she whispered, "I think that short trip nearly gave me a nervous breakdown."

"Ah, tis over, Bella. Tonight, we sit and eat like the crazy Italian family we are," Mama smiled.

"We need to eat to do that, Sofia? I thought being crazy was a natural occurrence for us," Ben snickered.

Flicking her hand towel at Ben, Mama said sternly, "You! No talking. And stir that sauce!"

Pulling JJ back against his chest, Dave nodded at Mama as she walked back across the kitchen to stand over Ben. "Our daughter is about to get another cooking lesson," Dave said softly.

Leaning back against his strong body, JJ settled her head against his neck as she said, "She's already proven to be more talented than me in that arena."

"Well, babe, she's got the benefit of being half Italian. It's in her genes."

Suddenly hearing Henry wail, JJ jerked against him. Settling strong hands around her hips, Dave said calmly, "It's okay, Bella. That was the cry of a little boy that didn't get his way about something. Not a cry of pain."

Hearing Henry's laughter filter through the room, JJ relaxed against him again. "I'm just so focused on protecting them from anything happening…"

"You're their mama, Jen. It's a mother's nature, but trust me tonight. You aren't alone here." Sliding a warm hand around her neck and massaging the stiffened muscles, Dave murmured, "For the next two hours, JJ, I want you to relax and let me handle things. Turn your mind off and concentrate on enjoying your evening out, okay?"

Slowly nodding against his shoulder, JJ whispered, "I'll try, Dave."

Hearing Ben curse as Sofia snapped him again with her towel, JJ laughed. "We'd better go get our little girl before Ben grabs her and uses her as a human shield."

"Lead away, Bella," Dave said, following his wife across the room.


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169

Looking up from the file strewn across his lap in bed, Dave watched his wife slide back into the room, a wide smile on her face. "Wanna share what has you smiling like that, Bella?" he asked easily.

"I was just putting Marina back down when I remembered Ben's little meltdown from earlier."

"Yeah, I think our daughter might have found her own personal guardian angel for life," Dave nodded, glancing down at the papers in his lap.

"Or an enemy," JJ giggled. "If that little girl spits up on that poor man one more time, I don't think he'll ever recover. Did you hear him tell her that he was gonna start charging her daddy by the suit?"

Snorting, Dave shuffled the papers into a stack as he said, "I think Benny can handle it, honey. The man's as rich as Croesus. For all his blustering, that old fart is infatuated with our daughter. And our son, come to think of it. I never thought I'd see the day where a one year old could tree both Ben AND Gideon. Our boy has untold talents."

"I still think he's gonna demand a raise soon," JJ murmured, sliding off her robe.

"Ben's in for the duration, Bella. And by that, I mean until the day we plant him in the ground. Just watch, we'll have to pry him off the kids with a crowbar when things get back to normal around here."

Sighing, JJ climbed into bed beside him. "Ah, normal. Could you refresh my memory on what exactly that means."

"Funny girl," Dave smiled, pinching her arm gently.

Glancing down at the file in his lap, JJ said softly, "I see Rudy's already presented you with a report. Anything good in there?"

"It's just a preliminary," Dave replied, shaking his head. "Garcia is already running scans on our systems. We both know if there's anything there, she'll find it."

"So nothing yet?" JJ asked, fluffing her pillow behind her.

"No, not yet. She just got her programs up and running a couple of hours ago. She's gonna try to find me something by morning," Rossi explained.

"Give her a few hours. That woman will give your so-called security walls a run for their money. If there's a back door, she'll find it," JJ said, yawning slightly.

Dropping an arm around her, Dave pulled her closer as he said, "That's why I wanted to bring her in. We need all the help we can get and Penelope Garcia is a formidable ally, even if she refuses to recognize her own power. This world has changed a lot since Gino ruled the familia with an iron fist. None of us know nearly what she does about computers and technology. We need somebody on our side that knows how to navigate this technological age."

Pausing a moment, JJ propped her chin on David's chest and stared up at him. "You know, you've never told me a whole lot about Gino, Dave."

"What do you want to know, Cara?" Dave asked softly.

Thinking for a second, JJ finally asked, "When did you find out Gino was your real father?"

Sliding a warm hand over her back as he pulled his reading glasses from his nose and dropped them on the nightstand, Dave asked slowly, "You sure you want to hear about ancient history, Bella?" Pressing a kiss against her temple, he growled against her ear, "Because I think there are a few newer, infinitely more exciting things that we could find to occupy our time."

Capturing his lips for a lingering kiss, JJ smiled. "I think we'll have time to do both. Although, I'd think you'd be stored up by now."

"Told you once, woman, when it comes to you and your body, there's no such thing. I could never get enough."

Leaning forward, JJ kissed him briefly again, but drew back before her crafty husband could deepen the contact. "Later," she announced. "Right now, I want a history lesson."

Settling her comfortably along his body, Dave sighed. "I don't think Mama ever intended me to find out the way I did. In fact, I know it," he began.

"How old were you?" JJ asked curiously.

"That I remember clearly. It was the night after my eighteenth birthday. I'd been working for Gino for a long time by then…running errands. I learned a lot about the business just watching him interact with people."

"So you had a relationship with the man long before you knew about your biological relationship."

Nodding, Dave got a far away look in his eyes. "I knew that man well, Jen. Gino was the kind of man that I aspired to be." Face hardening, Dave continued, "I certainly didn't wanna be like that piece of shit that called me his son. I learned at a young age that bastard didn't have one damn quality that I'd want to pass on to my children."

JJ pressed a gentle finger to his lips. "Dave if you don't want to talk about this…"

"No, Bella, no," he murmured, kissing the back of her hand and keeping it surrounded in his warm grip. "You deserve to know the past. God knows, you've earned the right to know what you've become a part of. And maybe…maybe it will help you to understand the present and give you some hope for our future. But you have to hear the back story. And it isn't pretty."


	170. Chapter 170

Author's Note: Readers, just a little warning - my writing partner will soon be taking a sabbatical from writing (she outlines the storyline and I write) so, updates will be a bit slower after the next few weeks. In the meantime, while she is away, I will be editing/revising some of my previous stories and I'd like some advice. Would you like to see a revamped "Learning to Love" or "Consequences" first? Please PM me or leave a review to let me know your thoughts. These were my first "epics" and I'd like to go back and tweak them both. Let me know! Thanks for your help! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 170**

"So no beautiful bedtime story like the one about our wedding rings, huh?" JJ asked with a sad smile.

"No, honey. There's nothing beautiful about this story, at least, not in the beginning."

"I always wondered why your mother gave me her father's ring to put on you and not your father's," JJ mused quietly.

"Because there wasn't a damn thing blessed about that union," Dave said flatly. "And she knew I wouldn't have worn anything that bastard had ever touched. No matter how much I love you, Bella, I'd never have put that man's ring on my finger."

Smoothing a tender hand against his bare chest, JJ shook her head. "Listen to me, Dave, I don't want you to get upset. If us rehashing the past is gonna make you feel like this, then let's just drop it."

"No, Jen. I'm fine. You need to know this. This is part of who I am and what made me the way I am. It's our children's heritage."

Nodding patiently, JJ shifted against him, waiting for him to continue his story.

"Mama and Gino met in their late teens after they'd both immigrated from different parts of Italy. My grandfather hated Gino Morrelli on sight. He thought Gino was little more than a common street thug from the wrong side of the tracks. Nonno wasn't about to allow his little Sofia to become involved with someone he didn't deem worthy."

"I can see you being the same way with Marina," JJ said, smiling softly at him.

"Not going to be a problem since our daughter will be entering the convent at sixteen," Dave said, shrugging.

Rolling her eyes, JJ huffed out a breath. "Keep going, Dave," she ordered, trying to keep a straight face.

Grinning slightly, Dave said, "Mama knew better than to openly defy her father. But she'd fallen in love with Gino…and you know what they say about true love…"

"It won't be denied," JJ murmured softly.

"Yes. At any rate, she secretly continued to see Gino until they were in their early twenties. Rudy and his wife…they'd already married. They provided a place for Mama and Gino to see each other. That is, until about a month before she found out she was expecting me. You see, Gino and she had a fight…he wanted to bring their relationship forward. Nonno was pressuring Mama to marry and Gino was afraid he was going to lose her. Mama loved her father. She always looked for his approval and she was trapped between the two men she loved most in the world."

"God! That must have been heart wrenching! I'm guessing Mama didn't tell Gino that she was expecting." JJ winced.

"No, not at first. Gino told Mama that she had to make a choice. Her family or him…and Mama's father was already elderly…getting sick. She felt like she couldn't break his heart that way….especially when his time was drawing near. Later, when it reached Gino that Mama was with child, he went to her. She denied it was his. By then, she'd already began seeing Alberto Rossi." Voice hardening, Dave continued, "Grandfather evidently fawned over Alberto. But Mama was pregnant, she knew she was going to start to show soon and she never wanted to bring shame on her family. It was a different time. A single mother…she'd have been branded a faithless slut. So, she did what she had to…"

"And married a man she didn't love," JJ said sadly.

"Nonno declared Alberto a saint for marrying his sullied daughter and in his eyes, Alberto could have done no wrong. And, Alberto, he lived up to the part…at least in front of my grandfather."

"Poor Mama," JJ murmured. "It's so hard to think of Sofia being in that position. Letting herself be mistreated that way."

"Now, she never would…and she wouldn't allow anyone else to be degraded either. But standing up for herself, it's been a learned trait, Cara. Don't get me wrong! Mama always had a temper and a streak of independence a mile wide….but, in an Italian family at that time," Rossi said, shaking his head, "some things…they just weren't done. Mama was expected to marry well in an effort to be able to provide for her parents in their old age."

"So what happened, Dave? How did Gino finally find out the truth?" JJ asked quietly.

"Gino thought Mama had betrayed and abandoned him, Bella. He watched her making a new life for herself with what he assumed was her new family. So, he did the same. He married and had other children."

"But you were his first born, weren't you?"

Nodding, Dave replied, "Gino didn't know that until the day after my eighteenth birthday."

"That long!" JJ gasped.

"Honey, Mama never told anyone…not a single soul. She wouldn't even tell Alberto who the father of her bastard was."

"Don't call yourself that!" JJ growled.

"Bella, I'd rather have been a bastard than that man's son," Dave said gently.

"I don't care," JJ bit out.

Smoothing a comforting hand down her tense back, Dave went on. "Mama kept her secret. She knew that she'd lost the only man that she'd ever truly loved and who had loved her in return. I think she regretted her choice every single day. You see, she had to see Gino on a regular basis…had to see him with HIS new family. By then, La Familia was beginning to clean up the old rackets. They were long, tough years and Gino rose rapidly through the ranks to the top. Gino was a success…respected…feared…but loved by his people. But for mama, those years were horrible."

"He beat her didn't her? I could tell when I told her about Will that she understood too much to simply be empathetic." JJ said haltingly.

"He beat all of us, Jennifer," Dave said in a distantly emotionless voice. "But Mama…she tried to protect us…and she bore the brunt of his anger until I got old enough to step between her and his fists."

"Why? Why wouldn't Gino have put a stop to it!?" JJ asked angrily in dismay.

"He never knew the full extent of what was happening inside our house. There was no proof and Mama had forbidden me to speak of it outside the four walls of our house."

"Yeah, but tell me that those rumors didn't reach Gino's ears!" JJ spat back.

"They did," Dave nodded. "And my so-called father met with many an accidental thug in the back alley's of our fair city. But publicly, Gino could do nothing…not unless Mama came to him. And she wouldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her."

"Ah, a family trait passed down through the generations," JJ nodded solemnly, wiping away a tear.

"Tesoro, no crying!" Dave said, gently cupping her cheek.

"I can't help it, David. Mama is so much stronger than I ever realized," JJ whispered.

"Yeah, she is," Dave murmured, pulling her into his arms. "She's always been amazing. But Jen, the story doesn't get any prettier from here…at least not for awhile. Are you certain you want me to go on?"

"I need to know, Dave," JJ whispered.

"The worst happened on the day after my eighteenth birthday," Dave stated matter of factly.

"The day you found out Gino was your father?" JJ asked, confused. "I thought you loved Gino, David."

"I did. I do. But it was also the day that Alberto Rossi very nearly killed the only other woman aside from you to ever really love me. It was the day he almost murdered my mother."


	171. Chapter 171

**Chapter 171**

Author's Note: The following two chapters are a flashback to the day David killed his father.

**Beginning of Flashback**

_As a sharp yell interrupted David's concentration, it caused him to frown as he turned quickly, intending to yell back. The hustle and bustle of Gino's warehouse was particularly loud this day, and Rossi was already behind on his deliveries. And he wasn't taking kindly to another interruption. But his thoughts changed as he saw the man waving a phone receiver impatiently. "Get a move on Rossi. Whoever it is ain't gonna wait forever."_

_Tucking his clipboard under his arm, Rossi moved quickly across the bustling warehouse, his mind still on the next delivery that he had to make before he could get home. Grabbing the phone, he says in a clipped voice, "Rossi." And then he suddenly heard the words that he had hoped to never hear. The strange unemotional voice on the other end informed him in terse tones that a Sofia Rossi was in the Emergency Department at City Hospital, and she was asking for a David Rossi. Even in his surprised state, he tried to get more information out of the toneless voice, but apparently there was none to be had. But in his heart, David knew it was bad._

_Rossi wasn't sure how hard he slammed down the phone, and he heard his clipboard clatter to the concrete floor. The eyes of the other men in the warehouse suddenly fell on him, and he shook his head as he started to run toward the wide door, yelling over his shoulder , "Tell Gino I had to leave. My Mama's been hurt."_

_He'd gotten halfway to his car when he'd heard an anxious, "Davie! Davie, wait!"_

_Turning, he saw Gino Morrelli rushing toward him. "The boys inside said something happened to Sofia! What happened?" Gino asked, grabbing his arm in a frantic grip as he reached David's side._

"_I don't know yet, sir. I need to go!" Dave rambled quickly. Trying to ease his arm from the older man's grip he said hurriedly, "Mr. Morrelli, I gotta go, sir! They said it was serious!"_

"_What hospital?" Gino asked quickly._

"_City, sir."_

_Snapping his fingers at one of the men standing behind him, a pair of keys were thrown into his hand. "Come with me, boy. We'll go together," Gino ordered gruffly, guiding Rossi toward a waiting car._

_Dave would barely remember that ride to the local hospital later. Or the search to find his mother inside the loud, busy hospital. He only remembered following Gino's tall form as he guided him through the endless hallways. When he and Gino finally reached the makeshift curtained cubicle inside the crowded emergency room, he felt his rage rise as he stared into the battered face of his tiny mother._

_Alerted by their indrawn collective breaths, Sofia could barely crack open her swollen eyes. But it didn't matter. No matter what condition she was in, she know her beloved son anywhere. He was so much like his father. "Davie, it's not that bad," she struggled to whisper._

"_Don't lie, Mama. You've told me enough what a sin it is," Dave said gently, taking one of her hands in his. "He did this to you, didn't he?" Dave growled darkly, staring into his mama's eyes. _

"_I provoked him, Davie," Mama whispered back, her eyes finally finding the other man in the room. Seeing Gino, she winced and looked away._

"_Don't stop, mama. Tell me all of it," Dave ordered quietly, coaxing his mama's face to his with a gentle finger on her chin._

"_I caught him, Davie. Again. With that Petrillo girl," Mama said in a broken soft voice. "The girl was crying, Davie. Begging him to stop."_

"_Jesus! That girl's barely fifteen," Gino muttered angrily._

"_Told him, Davie," Mama said, swallowing painfully. "Told him that if he didn't stop that I was going to tell." Sofia paused to try and shift upward on the small hospital cot._

"_Careful, Mama," Dave murmured, trying to help her._

_Nodding, Sofia continued, "He was so angry. He pushed me into the wall and told me I'd never open my mouth. I tried to get away, Davie! I tried," she said, trailing off. "I'd gotten to the top of the stairs," she continued, her voice almost inaudible, "when he caught me. He told me he'd kill me before he'd ever let me go. And then he just pushed."_

"_Where is he, Mama? Where is the bastard now?" Dave asked through clenched teeth._

"_I don't…"_

"_Sofia, tell us what we need to know," Gino urged with a deep tender voice. _

"_I can't," she whispered._

"_Yes, you can, Bella," Gino said, smoothing his hand over Sofia's dark hair._

_Dave hadn't missed the loving tone of Gino's voice. And he certainly hadn't missed the tender way Gino Morrelli's hand slid over his mother's hair. Looking away uncomfortably for a moment, Dave finally said, "Mama, I need to know the rest. Where is he?"_

_Shaking her head as she felt another wave of dizziness overwhelm her small frame, she whispered, "I don't know, Davie. I woke up to the neighbors screaming. I can't remember much more than that, my son."_

_Dave watched as Gino surrounded his mother's other hand with his own. "You did well, Bella. We'll take care of everything from here. You need to rest. Get better."_

_Looking from Gino's worried face to her son's groggily, she said groggily, "So much alike. So glad you're so alike, Davie."_

"_I'm nothing like him, Mama!" Dave said angrily. "I'll never be anything like my father. I swear it!"_

"_Tis too late," Sofia smiled. "You're a good man like your father."_

_Turning her face toward Gino, Sofia whispered, "I should have told you. I should have done so many things differently. Especially eighteen years ago. But I couldn't, Gino! I couldn't tell you! You have to forgive me! I was trying to protect you! And, David!" she moaned, clutching his hand._

"_Who was protecting YOU, Bellissima," Gino said hoarsely, resting his head against their joined hands._

_Looking between the two older adults, Dave's eyes widened. "Mama, are you saying that-"_

_Raising identical black eyes to his son's, Gino said quietly, "You know exactly what your mother is saying, Davie." Lowering his gaze to a quickly fading Sofia, he murmured, "But, now…now isn't the time for questions, son."_

_Staring at Gino, Dave jerked as doctors and nurses hastily pulled the curtains aside and slid into the small space. "What's going on?" Dave demanded, watching as the nurses begin to prepare the cot to move._

"_We're going to be taking Mrs. Rossi into emergency surgery now. Some of her results are in and we're concerned that your mother's spleen may have been ruptured in the fall," one of the nurses rushed to explain._

_Pulling David out of the way as the medical professionals prepped Sofia's bed for transport, she reached her hand out to David. "I love you, Davie," she whispered. "You were worth it all." Turning to Gino, Sofia begged, "You'll take care of him, yes?"_

"_Of course I will, Bella. No worries," Gino promised, stepping forward to brush a kiss to her hair. As he bent over her, dark eyes met hers. "I love you, Sofia. I never stopped."_

_Smiling weakly as her eyes slid shut, Sofia nodded. "You were not alone."_

_Grabbing David's arm as he tried to follow the gurney, both men watched as one of the nurses turned back to face them. "It'll be hours, gentlemen. You can check with surgery later for an update."_

_Standing there, hands clenched tightly into fists, Dave stared at the rapidly departing gurney. Snapping out of it as it disappeared around a corner, Dave pulled himself from Gino's grip as he stalked toward the door._

_Catching up with him on the sidewalk outside the hospital, Gino grabbed David's arm again, pulling him into an alley. "Where do you think you're going, kid?"_

_Looking coldly into the other man's eyes, Dave bit out, "I'm going to finish this and do what somebody should have done years ago."_


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172

**Continuation of Flashback**

_Looking coldly into the other man's eyes, Dave bit out, "I'm going to finish this and do what somebody should have done years ago. That miserable excuse for a human being doesn't deserve to live after what he's done to Mama."_

"_I'm not arguing that, Davie. But you need to let me handle this," Gino said evenly._

"_You?! Why? You had years to handle this and you did nothing! Nothing, Morrelli!" Dave growled. _

"_Davie, you aren't in any shape to be dealing with the likes of Alberto Rossi. You'll only regret it later."_

"_Regret it? Regret killing the man that's spent years torturing my mother? I don't think so, Gino."_

_Shaking his head at the boy in front of him…his son, Gino grimaced. "Listen to me, David. You're about to do a man's job with a boy's attitude. It will never work this way. Let me handle it. I owe your mother that. I owe YOU that."_

"_I don't want ANYTHING from you, Gino. Other than getting the hell out of my way!" Dave spat, trying to step around the older man._

"_Davie, just stop and listen to me," Gino ordered in a hard voice._

_Shaking his head, Rossi said grimly, "Look, what Mama said…all that matters to me is that son of a bitch isn't in my blood. And I'm determined that he never gets the chance to hurt her like this again. You owe me that chance, Gino. Beyond that, you don't owe me a damn thing."_

"_I can do this much more expediently, boy," Gino said, grinding his teeth. He didn't want his oldest son to live with murder on his conscious. Sofia would never forgive him. Hell, he'd never forgive himself, no matter how much the bastard deserved it._

_Shaking his head as he heard a noise in the alley, Dave waited until the two kids walking down the path had passed before he continued, "Mama was trying to protect you, Gino. You don't think we know that you've got death threats hanging over your head for what your trying to do within the Familia? You can't afford to get involved in this. I'm not going to disrespect Mama's sacrifice by letting you risk everything you've worked for. Too many people depend on you now to guide us. I'm expendable. You aren't."_

_Drawing a pack of cigarettes from his coat with a shaking hand, he offered one to Dave. Lighting it with an unsteady hand, Gino shook his head. "I can't let you go alone, Davie._

_Alberto Rossi is a cunning despicable piece of shit that almost killed a woman I've loved for over twenty years today. I won't let my first born son face him alone. He'd kill you as soon as look at you."_

"_Gino-"_

"_I'm going, boy!" Gino barked. "I still remember how to dispose of a body." Walking toward the parking lot, he ordered, "Come along, son. It's time to find some Italian justice for your mother."_

_Sliding into the car beside Gino, Dave kept his eyes trained straight ahead as his mind tried to comprehend the events of the last hour. He heard Gino slam the car into gear, but remained perfectly still, his rage building._

_Seeing the set look on Dave's face, Gino quietly ordered, "Say your peace, kid."_

_Shaking his head, Dave asked through clenched teeth, "How could you do it? How could you let him hurt us for all those years?"_

"_Davie," Gino said with sad resignation, "you're old enough to understand how things are done. I couldn't just walk in and start interfering with your mother's marriage."_

"_Interfere?" Dave spat. "You call saving her life, interfering? That bastard has been beating her for years, Gino. Fucking YEARS! And you did nothing! Not a goddamned thing!"_

"_Basta!" Gino exploded. "I did what I could! How much worse do you think it would have been for her if I'd become any more involved than I did. All those bar fights, Davie - where he came home beaten to a bloody pulp! Who do you think arranged those? His mugging last year that put him in the hospital for two weeks…did you ever notice that it was exactly six hours after he'd given your mama a black eye! I did what I COULD as unobtrusively as I could manage it!"_

"_A lot of fucking good your "help" did today, Gino! You left the woman you supposedly loved with that merciless bastard. You left your SON with that monster! Damn you, Morrelli! You HAD to have had your suspicions about me! I could be your twin!"_

_Taking a corner on two wheels, Gino growled back, "Why do you think I plucked you up when you were no more than a baby to work for me, you idiot! I got eyes, kid and I saw years ago what you only realized today! You look more like my babbo than any of my other children, Davie!"_

"_Then, why?" Dave yelled in pain. "Why, Gino? Why didn't you do anything before now?"_

_Manuevering through traffic, Gino replied softly, "Because Sofia wanted something else. She made that clear eighteen years ago. I was not going to disrespect her or her marriage. Up until eighteen months ago, I had a wife, too. And while I never loved my sainted Palmira the way I love your mother, I would never have hurt her like that. God rest her soul, I couldn't humiliate her."_

"_So, better to leave the woman you really loved to suffer for her choices. What a guy!" Dave sneered._

"_Watch your tone, boy!" Gino commanded harshly. "I've always loved your mother, but I also loved my late wife…not the same way…but I loved her. She didn't deserve to have my past thrown into her face, especially if Sofia wasn't going to admit to anything. So, I did what I could to keep you safe. I KNOW it wasn't enough, and I have to live with that. You just make sure that it's me you condemn and not your mama."_

"_No worries there, Gino. I never would have thought you'd have left us there to deal with that monster though." Swallowing, Dave tried to gain control of his emotions. "He damn near murdered her today, Gino."_

"_No more, Davie. No more. Today, that son of a bitch will draw his last vile breath," Gino said darkly, pulling the car into a deserted warehouse. _

"_Why are we here?" Dave asked roughly. "I thought we were going to take care of the problem?"_

"_Problems of this magnitude can't be solved by going into them half-cocked. You'll learn this." Pointing a finger at Dave, he ordered, "You stay here. Don't talk to anyone and don't move! Understand?"_

_Ignoring Dave's protests, Gino got out of the car and disappeared into the warehouse._

_Flopping back against the black vinyl seat, Dave sat tensely and watched as Gino moved inside with two other men. Moments later, they carried two large metal cases toward the trunk of the car. Listening as the trunk was opened and closed, Dave held his breath as Gino climbed back into the driver's seat and pulled the car back onto the main road._

_Traveling in silence for about five minutes, Gino finally stated calmly, "My sources say Alberto's in a bar down on 42nd__."_

_Nodding tersely, Dave growled, "Yeah, his second fucking home."_

"_Then we're about to find him where he lives, Davie," Gino nodded._

_Fifteen minutes later, Gino backed the big Buick into the crowded alley behind the brick fronted pub. Jerking his head toward the door, Gino growled, "Let's get this done, son."_

_Opening his door, Dave followed Gino to the trunk, watching as Gino popped it open and pulled one metal box forward. Opening the case easily, he handed Dave an old 45 with a silencer. "You ever shot before?" Gino muttered._

"_A few times," Dave said in a low voice._

_Picking up a second gun, Gino offered his boy a sidelong look. "You ever shot a man before?" he asked quietly._

"_No," Dave whispered, shaking his head._

_Easing the trunk down silently, Gino nodded, the muscle in his jaw clenching at what he had to tell the young man in front of him. "Aim center mass. Heart and stomach."_

_Jerking his head, Dave watched as the bar's door swung open. As Gino grabbed him by the arm, Dave saw Alberto Rossi pushed out the back door._

"_Wait for it, Davie?" Gino said softly._

"_For what?" Dave asked, as his so-called father landed hard on his knees._

"_You can't do this, mother fucker," Alberto raged. "I've still gotta fifth inside waiting on me!" he yelled to the man standing inside the door._

"_I just did, Al! You ain't got shit waiting for you in my bar other than an ass-kicking if you step foot in here again, Old Man! Go home and sober up, you pathetic drunk!" the man yelled back as the door slammed behind him._

_Nodding at Dave slightly, Gino walked forward to the stoop where Rossi had landed. "Well, well, well, look who got thrown out like the trash he is!"_

_Alberto raised his head toward the voice, and snarled as he saw Gino. "Go to hell, Morrelli! Go spout your pious morals to somebody that actually gives two shits!"_

_Smiling grimly, Gino narrowed his eyes on the man in front of him. "Now Al, is that any way to act in front of Sofia's son?" Gino asked maliciously, moving to the side so that Alberto had a view of the young man behind him._

"_Fuck! What the hell are you doin' here, Davie! What the hell have you brought that bastard here for, Gino? I've had enough of him and his faithless bitch mother!"_

_Grabbing Alberto by his oily hair, Gino slammed Rossi face first into the brick wall, his head cracking against the hard stone and nose running blood. "They've had enough of you, too, Rossi!" Gino hissed against the drunk man's ear. "Aww…did that fucking hurt, asshole? Now, imagine how Sofia's body felt pitching down those stairs!"_

"_That whore isn't worth my thoughts," Rossi stupidly growled._

_Shoving Gino aside, Dave turned Rossi to face him as he shoved the gun against his middle. "Better to be a whore than your wife! You'll never hurt her again," Dave said coldly, emptying the clip into Alberto Rossi._

_Jerking as he collapsed on the ground, Gino kicked his body away from him. Aiming the gun toward Alberto's head, he whispered, "For Sofia," before putting one bullet in the center of the other man's forehead. Bending, Gino quickly searched Rossi's pockets, removing his wallet, ring and watch. Holding out his hand, he motioned for Dave's gun, taking it quickly from his son's shaking hand. Grabbing Dave's arm as he stood, he said softly, "Into the car, Babbo." _

_Looking at Gino as he climbed into the driver's seat again, Dave asked in a shaky voice, "What now?"_

_Putting the guns on the floorboard, Gino eased the car out of the alley. "In about half an hour, two of our men from the warehouse are going to come looking for Alberto to tell him his wife is in the hospital in surgery. They're going to find him, an apparent victim of a mugging gone bad. These city streets just aren't as safe as they used to be, you know. The police aren't going to care…a few words whispered in the right ears and Alberto Rossi is just a piece of shit in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

"_Mama won't have to worry anymore," Dave said in a toneless voice._

_Nodding as he slid into traffic, Gino said quietly, "Sofia is safe now, Davie. Sons…they take care of their mothers forever, kid. And Sofia is going to need you now more than ever."_

_Keeping his eyes on the windshield, Dave said softly, "I wanna go back to the hospital, Gino."_

"_Not until you've changed out of those clothes, kid," Gino returned calmly._

_Glancing down, Dave noted the red flecks all over his white shirt. "I can't go home…they'll be neighbors everywhere."_

"_We'll be burning what we have on, son. I keep extra clothes at the warehouse. We'll find something to get you through the night."_

_Sitting in silence for a few more minutes, Dave finally asked, almost inaudibly, "He wasn't your first, was he?"_

"_He will, God willing, be my last, son. Your mother…she was one of the last people on earth that I would kill for," Gino said neutrally. Glancing at his son, Gino continued, "One day, Davie, there will be a woman that you'll be willing to kill for….and when that happens, you remember this moment, my son. You remember that a Morrelli will protect what's his, no matter what."_

**End of Flashback**


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173

Staring at David, her mouth hanging open in shock, JJ stuttered, "Wh-what happened next? To you and mama? Evidently, surgery worked…but what about the rest?"

Nodding, Dave continued, "It was touch and go for a while for Mama. Gino and I basically lived at that hospital for about a week." Smiling as he remembered, Dave whispered, "He wouldn't leave her. But she made it. Mostly because I think on some level, she knew he was there waiting for her. Alberto was found later that night, just like Gino had ordered and things went down exactly the way he said they would. Too many people owed Gino for it not to have. The wake was held two weeks later when Mama could attend and Gino made sure everyone paid their respects to Mama in a way that was tangibly felt…and our family never worried about money again."

Shifting to lie by David's side, she laid her hand on his chest. "Gino and Mama, Dave, when did that happen?"

Smiling slightly, Dave replied, "That happened while I was in college. As I told you, Gino had already lost his wife. He'd have never dishonored either woman by resuming things with Mama prior to that. For that matter, Mama would have killed him with her rolling pin if he'd tried. Gino, for all his faults, lived by a code and he demanded the people that he surrounded himself with follow that same train of thought. Things just took their natural course, I suppose. All I know for certain is that when Mama smiled in those days it was genuine. Gino made her happy and vice versa."

"Dave, why didn't he claim you?" JJ asked quietly, almost afraid the question would cause him unnecessary pain but unable to stop her curiosity.

"That was my choice, Bella," Dave said with a small shake of his head. "He wanted to. Desperately. I think he saw it as a way to make amends. But Gino was my mentor. And he became my closest friend and ally. He taught me everything I know about the business…but he was never my father in the familial sense. Hell," Dave continued laughing harshly, "it was enough to know that that spawn of Satan wasn't my real father. But by the time I found out about Gino, I was grown. I didn't need a father to protect me anymore."

"But, Dave-," JJ said, rolling to her side.

Pressing a finger against her lips, Dave shook his head. "Cara, it was a different time. Gino was in the spotlight with his every movement being scrutinized by those who wanted to see him fail. I wasn't about to allow myself to be used as a pawn in a war to destroy him and what he was trying to do."

"But he never married mama," JJ sighed.

"No," Dave said quietly. "They didn't have to, Bella. After Alberto, I don't think Mama would have deliberately placed herself under another man again and I think Gino understood that. He took care of Mama in ways no one else ever hand…and Mama, she became the other part of his soul…the other half of La Familia."

"I still don't understand why they never made it official. He should have given Mama that respect," JJ said adamantly.

"Mama had her reasons, Jen. I never got involved with any of that. For me, it was enough to know that Gino loved and protected her. He never let her get hurt again. And he treated her with all the respect and devotion that a man gives his wife."

"So he was a good man," JJ murmured, wiping at a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yes, Bella. You doubted him, honey?" Dave said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well, you have to admit," JJ said, offering a teary chuckle, "this family is pretty screwed up. Up until now, all I knew was that your mother was trapped in a bad marriage and you took care of and somewhere Gino had been standing on the sidelines. I didn't know the whole story."

Hearing JJ's sniffle, Dave turned to see another tear sliding down her cheek. Brushing them gently with his fingers, Dave whispered, "Hey, Bella! No tears. This story wasn't supposed to make you cry."

"I can't help it. Your poor Mama. All those years she and Gino couldn't be together…it all seems like such a waste."

Pulling her to lie on top of him, Dave framed JJ's face with gentle, warm hands. "Bella, those years taught me some valuable lessons that I'd never have learned otherwise. I wouldn't be who I am now without living through those years. Don't get me wrong, I'd never want my son to learn the things I did, but I don't regret it."

"He won't, Dave. You're a good father. More than any child could ask for…I only wish he was yours in blood as much as name," JJ whispered.

"Both of my children are Rossi, Bella," Dave said forcefully. "Heart, blood and soul. Or rather, they're Morrelli," Dave shrugged. "Gino would have been thrilled to claim them both…just like Mama."

"I envy your mother, David," JJ murmured, resting her head against Dave's chest. "She seems to understand all this…just innately know what to do next in every situation."

"Bella, it's been a learned trait. Years of working by Gino's side taught her what she needed to know. She learned how to take the blows and remain standing."

"Think I'll ever get the hand of that? Do you think I'll ever know how to do this?" JJ asked uncertainly.

"That depends on if you want to, Bella. Do you want to help lead La Familia?" Dave asked uneasily.

Lifting her head to stare into his dark eyes, JJ finally nodded. "It wouldn't have been my first choice…but this is who you are. I want our children to grow up safe and secure and I suppose that means helping you keep the family on the straight and narrow."

Raising his head to capture his wife's lips, Dave rolled them until he was resting above her. Drawing back, he whispered, "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that, Jennifer."

Nodding, JJ replied, "You never answered my question though…do you think I can do this?"

"Bella, I learned at the feet of Gino Morrelli. He taught me to be the man I am today and his lessons stuck. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Cara. You can do this. You can follow in Mama's footsteps just as easily as I followed Gino. It just takes time."

"Let's make them slow, careful steps, David. I'm still going to need some time to adjust to everything," JJ nodded.

Kissing her again, Dave said softly, "We've got a lifetime together, Bella. I think that'll be long enough. Now, why don't you help me make some new memories to replace all the old ugly ones?" Rolling over to loom above her, he asked, "Think we can do that, sweetheart?"

Pulling her husband's familiar weight down to her, JJ nodded. "I think I'd love to do that," JJ whispered.


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174

Glancing up as she heard footsteps slapping against the hardwood of the stairs, Mama said without turning from where she rolled biscuit dough on the counter, "Son, you're up early."

Rubbing his eyes as he made his way toward the fridge, Dave muttered, "Not by choice, Mama. Your grandson has this strange idea that chocolate milk is just the thing he wants at five in the morning."

"Davie, you not give that boy sugar this early," Mama replied sternly.

"Mama, as I previously stated, it's five in the morning," Dave said tiredly, opening the fridge and pulling out the carton of milk, "and I want him to go back to sleep. The chocolate milk JJ buys doesn't really have a lot of chocolate in it. Just enough so that Henry things he's getting the good stuff."

Nodding at her son as she watched him mindlessly grab a sippy cup from the cabinet, she chuckled softly.

Hearing her soft laughter behind him, Dave asked, "What's so funny, Mama?"

"Just you. My son has fallen under the spell of a one year old. I never thought I'd live long enough to see this day."

Shrugging, Dave flashed a grin at Mama Rossi over his shoulder. "Not gonna bother denying it, Mama. And I'm definitely not gonna let him wake up his mother or sister. Chocolate milk is a small price to pay."

"My Jennifer…she slept last night, yes?" Mama asked with a raised brow.

Tightening the sippy cup lid, Dave nodded. "Finally. My wife chose that night to appropriate a history lesson on Gino and the past from me. She had some questions and I provided the answers."

"And these answers, they satisfy her, yes?"

"I think so, Mama," Dave replied seriously. "Although, she may want to talk to you about some things later on. She had more questions than I had answers when it came to Gino."

Nodding as she kept kneading the dough, Mama replied, "I expected as much."

"You aren't surprised?" Dave asked, shocked.

"Ah, son, you and I…we knew Gino. Your Jennifer, she only knows what she hears…and not all that information has been accurate. It is natural that she would want to know more about the man that started all this."

"She wanted to know about you and Gino, Mama. I told her the entire story…or at least, my part in it."

"I hope you also tell her that my life is not the soap opera it may seem to be, my son," Mama sighed.

"Of course I did, Mama. And Jen would never think that! She has too much respect for you and all you've been through."

"Our trials make us who we are, my boy. This is a lesson you've learned, too, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess I have, Mama. At any rate, I think she was more concerned that Gino hadn't done his best by you…that he didn't protect you…us."

"You tell her the truth, yes?" Mama asked sharply. "That Gino was honorable man? No man has ever done more for me than my beloved, Davie."

"I know that, Mama," Dave said softly. "Do I look like a fool to you?"

"Debatable, my son," Mama snorted. "But you knew your father almost as well as I did. Now, take your son his milk and go keep your wife warm. Breakfast will be waiting when you all make it back down the stairs again."

Nodding as he headed for the stairway, Dave paused as he heard his mother's voice say, "Son, this talk of Gino…you and I might have some things we need to discuss later this day."

"What are you talking about, Mama?" Dave asked, turning to face her. "Is this something I'm not going to like?"

"No, son. But there are things that you may need to know. Especially now," Mama murmured.

Sitting the milk on the counter, Dave narrowed his eyes on the woman across the room. "Tell me now, Mama, and we'll see if it's useful information."

"Not now, bambino. Now you go be father and husband. This can wait. Later, we talk of La Familia and business. I need to get a few things from my house first."

Recognizing the stubborn tilt of his mother's chin, Dave grabbed the sippy cup and said, "We'll talk later then, Mama. But I don't want to wait too long."

Hearing the distant cries of Marina, Mama pointed to the staircase. "Upstairs now, Davie! Before your wife sends search party. I know from experience that two screaming children is not the way any woman wishes to start her day."


	175. Chapter 175

Author's Note: Just a little fluff chapter. It'll get heavy again soon, promise. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 175

Stepping back into the nursery a few minutes later, Dave found JJ leaning tiredly over Marina's cradle. "She ready to eat?" Dave asked in a hushed tone, peering over her shoulder.

"No," JJ murmured, shaking her head. "I think she was just uncomfortable for a minute. She's pulling at her ear again. What is it about our kids and earaches?," JJ whispered worriedly.

"Don't know, Bella," Dave said, stepping over to the crib, prepared to hand Henry his sippy cup.

"Honey, he went back down right after you left the nursery earlier," JJ said, laughing quietly.

"Doesn't surprise me," Dave chuckled, gazing at his son as he dropped the cup on the changing table. "I think he just wanted to test me and see how fast he could coerce his daddy into doing his evil bidding, no matter what time of day it is."

"And how fast was that?" JJ murmured.

"About thirty seconds," Dave muttered, moving to stand beside JJ again as they both stared down at their sleeping daughter. "You sure she's okay, Cara?"

"I think so," JJ murmured, leaning against Dave heavily. "If there's one thing that your mother has taught me though, it's to let a sleeping baby lie."

Taking her hand, Dave tugged JJ toward the door leading back to their bedroom as he whispered, "And while babies are sleeping, mamas and daddies should be doing the same."

Stifling a yawn as she slid back into bed, JJ looked up at Dave. "You're gonna join me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Cara. Did you think you were gonna get rid of me?"

"Nope. Just trying to hurry you along. I'm cold and you're better than any electric blanket."

"And all this time, I thought you loved me. Turns out you were just using me for my body!" Dave said dramatically, crawling back into bed beside her.

"Are you complaining?" JJ giggled, snuggling against his warm chest and sighing contentedly.

"Hell, no," Dave grunted. "If a hot little piece like you wants my body, who am I to complain."

"Oh shut up, Rossi," JJ growled, pinching his side. Settling her head against him, JJ murmured, "Now, this is more like it."

Wrapping his arms securely around her, Dave whispered against her ear, "Close your eyes, Bella."

"Already ahead of you," JJ breathed, pressing a kiss to his chest as she burrowed against him. "Don't leave me, okay?" she said sleepily.

Dropping a kiss against her head, Dave replied softly, his voice filled with tenderness, "Never, Jennifer. Never."


	176. Chapter 176

**Chapter 176**

A few hours later, Dave glared at JJ across the room as he asked suspiciously, "What is it with the women in this family laughing at me today?"

Popping Marina onto her shoulder, JJ proclaimed innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about, David."

"Yes, you do," Dave retorted. "I can see the smirk on your face!"

"All I'm doing is watching my husband attempt to feed our son. Our son who obviously doesn't like his dining choices today," JJ giggled.

Rolling his eyes and breaking off another bit of banana for a waiting Henry, Dave muttered, "He likes it, Cara. He's just not made up his mind if he'd rather eat it or play with it."

"I think he's doing a pretty good job at both," JJ shrugged as she patted Marina's back.

"You only say that because you aren't sitting on this side of the high chair this time," Dave growled.

Smiling at her son as he grinned around a mouthful of banana, JJ looked at her husband. "Suck it up, Rossi," JJ ordered sternly. "It's your turn and you know it!"

Opening his mouth to respond, Dave was interrupted as the back door opened. Seeing Rudy and Hotch move inside the room, Dave asked, his eyes focused on his son, "Any change this morning, guys?"

"Not yet, Davie," Rudy said, grabbing a cup of coffee. "But it's only eight in the morning."

"I know Garcia worked though most of the night. She should have a basic report by lunch," Hotch added, grabbing a plate.

"Hotch, you realize at some point Garcia is going to need to sleep. Unless you want frazzled Garcia to make an appearance," JJ said pointedly.

"God, no," Hotch said with a shudder. "And I tried, JJ. I really did. Please don't ask me to repeat what she told me. I don't think it's suitable for little ears."

"Trust me, gentlemen," Rossi snorted, "Nothing untoward gets said in front of these kids. Their mama sees to that."

Ignoring Dave, JJ asked, "When are we expecting the rest of the team?"

"Should be right behind us," Hotch said around a mouthful of eggs.

"Our leadership will be here by then, too and we'll be able to get some progress reports."

Nodding as he lifted Henry out of his high chair, Rossi popped the toddler on his lap. "I wanna make some progress today, guys. Hopefully, Ben's made his way through those personnel files."

"Maybe he's been able to unearth something useful," Rudy nodded. "I feel like we're missing something, Davie. Or someone. Somebody from the old family that might have some light to shed on what's happening now."

"Don't know who it could be," Rossi shrugged. Looking up at Rudy thoughtfully, Dave said, "Why don't we get Mama working on this, too. If anybody will remember all the names and faces of the old families, it'll be her. And you."

Hearing the door open, they all turned to see Emily and Ben stride though, arguing at the top of their lungs. Looking at the ceiling as he walked in, Gideon wolf whistled. "Seriously, people, give it a break! You two have done nothing but yell at each other for the last friggin' hour. My head's gonna explode!"

"Head like that oughta blow up," Ben mumbled.

"No yelling!" JJ ordered sternly. "Marina's barely fallen asleep."

Stopping in his tracks, Ben eyes the baby worriedly. "Is the little one okay, Jenny?"

"She's fine, Ben. She just slept fretfully last night," JJ shook her head.

"You want I should take her?" Ben said, moving a step closer.

"I'm okay right now, but I may take you up on the offer later," JJ smiled.

"Ya know," Gideon snorted, lifting Henry up in his arms, "I don't know which is worse. Listening to your Gramps and Aunt Emily fight like banshees or watching Gramps become a mushy pile of goo every time he goes near your Sissy."

"You're just jealous that she screams any time you get near her," Ben retorted.

"Who?" Rossi asked, "Emily or Marina?"

Smiling, Ben winked. "Both."

Hearing the door open again, JJ watched as the entire team flowed in, Reid bringing up the rear.

"Hotch, I think I'd like to request a new assignment," Reid said, closing the door.

Slapping him on the shoulder, causing Reid to stumble forward, Tony grinned, "Come on, String Bean, I'm not that bad. You don't want to give up that easily, do ya?"

"Uhhmmm, yes! Yes, I really, sincerely believe I would," Reid hedged, edging toward Gideon.

"What'd you do, Tony?" Gid sighed.

"I don't know what the kid is talkin' about…I only left him with Mario for a few minutes," Tony said, shrugging as he referred to his bodyguard.

"Reid?"

"Mario decided it would be a great idea to try to teach me some self defense moves. I tried to explain to him that I carried a gun as big as his…but he put me in that headlock anyway," Reid squawked.

"He was just tryin' to help ya, kid," Tony snorted.

"He helped me to the chiropractor, Mr. Calabria," Reid squeaked.

"Builds character," Tony reasoned around a mouthful of biscuit.

Hearing the door open again, Rossi tried to choke back his laughter.

Walking in, small package under her arm, Mama looked around. "What are you all just standing around for…you should be eating. Spencer! My poor thin boy…sit down, this instant!"

"Oh, no!" Reid breathed, "Do something, somebody!"

"He just ate mama," Gideon offered lamely.

"He eat again! You not like Mama's food, Spencer?"

"No, mama, that's not it," Reid said, shaking his head. Sighing deeply, he mumbled, "Somebody hand me a fork."

As everybody moved to get a plate, Mama moved to JJ's side. "How are my favorite girls?" Mama asked.

"Doing well, Mama," JJ smiled.

"I hear you might have some questions for Mama, yes?" Mama asked with a smile.

Flashing a look at Dave, she heard him murmur, "It's fine, Bella. She'll tell you anything you want to know."

Dropping the brown wrapped package on the table, Mama moved to sit beside JJ, reaching a finger out to smooth down Marina's cheek. "This little one, she not catching cold, is she?"

"I hope not," JJ sighed, watching Mama take Henry from Gideon.

"I think my grandson and I need spend some quality time together," she smiled to the baby.

Looking at the package on the table, Dave asked, "What did you bring, Mama?"

"You triggered some memories with your talk of Gino this morning, my son. I think there are some things you might find useful in that bundle."

Weighing the package in his hands, Dave asked, "What is it, Mama?"

"Open it," Mama said softly.

Untying the twine and moving the brown wrapping inside, Dave flashed his mother an inquisitive look as he revealed two hardbound old journals. "What are these, Mama?"

"Dear God, I thought he burned them," Rudy murmured.

"No, old friend, he did not," Mama said, smiling softly.

"Does somebody wanna explain," Rossi said, looking between the two.

"If you'll allow me, Sofia," Rudy said. At Sofia's slight nod, Rudy continued, "Those, Davie, are Gino's books."

"Gino wrote a book?" JJ asked in confusion.

"No, Jenny, those are the books that Gino kept during his years of leading La Familia," Ben said quietly. "Personally, I figured that he'd destroyed them, too."

"You've had these things all this time?" Dave asked.

"Yes. I think you're going to want to read them, David. Maybe something inside them will help."

"I've seen Agent Rossi read," Reid murmured. "This oughta take a while."

Lifting his eyes to the younger man, Rossi countered, "Reid, I think I just found you your new job."


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177

"What?! Why me?" Reid choked.

Flipping through the books, Dave answered without raising his eyes. "Because we need to know everything in these books and you can tell me what they say the fastest."

"I don't get it," Morgan said, shaking his head. "What can we hope to gain by reading a couple of musty old books."

"They aren't just any old books," Mama said, shaking her head.

"Each leader of the Familia has always kept a set of personal journals detailing everything that has occurred during his years of service. Gino, he kept a master book from the very beginning of La Familia," Rudy explained. "God only knows what is contained between those pages," he said, nodding to the journals.

"Do you have a set of books like this, Dave?" JJ asked quietly.

"Yes," Dave replied softly. "I do. I've been keeping one for over ten years now. But Gino, he maintained his for over twenty years. There'll be a lot of information in there that could be useful."

Reaching for one of the smaller journals, JJ paged though it. "There are names inside here that even I can recognize," she said thoughtfully.

Reaching for Marina, Mama nodded. "The families then were the same as now, bambina. You are seeing generations at work there."

"How long have you had these, Mama?" Dave asked suspiciously.

Rocking Marina in her arms, Sofia shrugged. "Gino gave them to me the day he turned the familia over to you, son."

"Why did you keep them all these years?"

"You didn't ask for them, Davie. And you didn't need them before now. Gino told me to protect them and just forget they ever existed…but that if there were ever a time where trouble flared in the family to make sure that you got them."

"That doesn't make sense, Mama Rossi," Reid said, staring at the older woman. "Why wouldn't Mr. Morrelli have put all his business documents together.?"

"I'm guessing those journals contain far more than profit and loss statements, Reid," Hotch stated quietly.

"Those journals," Rudy said, nodding to the books in question, "contain our leader's interpretation of events that happened and his assessment of the motivations behind them. It's a lot more than a dry recitation of events that transpired."

"Gino didn't want them to get into the wrong hands, did he, Mama?" JJ asked quietly.

"One day, daughter, your David will do the exact same thing, I'm sure. He'll entrust you to make sure his diaries make it into the appropriate hands." Looking at her son, Mama asked, "I'm right, yes, son?"

Squeezing JJ's hand, Dave nodded. "What's in my books should never fall into the wrong person's hands. Jen will make sure that never happens."

"Bet ole Gino never expected a bunch of FBI agents to be rifling through his books," Gideon snorted.

"No, but I think he would understand the need for it to happen. Especially now," Sofia said quietly.

"So, are these all of Mr. Morrelli's notes?" Reid asked.

"No, Reid," Rossi said with a chuckle. "Twenty years would take up more than these two volumes," Dave chuckled. "Where are the rest, Mama?"

"There are eight boxes in my cellar, Davie," Mama smiled.

"And I need to read them all?" Reid gulped.

Nodding, Rossi said, "The sooner the better, Reid."

Fingering one of the journals, Rudy murmured, "I'd wondered in the beginning if you'd given these to Davie…I guess I just never thought to ask."

"Honestly, I think I'd half forgotten about them, Rudy, until this all happened. We were all in such a good place for so long that we didn't need them."

"Mama, have you read any of them?" Dave asked curiously.

"I lived it, my son," Mama frowned. "There was never a reason for me to read about it, too. But, you will need to know this information."

"Yeah, he will," Rudy nodded. "We've missed something or someone. If there's a shred of information that we've missed, maybe those books will help us find it."

Drawing a deep breath, Rossi nodded. "Okay, we need to get moving on this. Let's meet in the war room. Morgan, if you and Ben could start moving the boxes from the cellar at Mama's house, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll go, too," Rudy nodded. "I know my way around Sofia's house."

"You oafs be careful not to break anything! I know how you boys have an ability to destroy anything that gets in your way."

"I'll be careful, Mama Rossi," Morgan chuckled. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that rolling pin of yours."

Watching Morgan walk out, Garcia looked at Mama with widened eyes. "You are officially my hero, Mama. You gotta teach me how you instill fear in these guys with just a look!"

Smiling benignly, Mama shook her head. "Ah, Penny, raising my David has given me superpowers. You didn't know?"

"Teach me, Obi-Wan!" Pen smiled. "Be my Yoda!"

Clearing his throat, Hotch shook his head. "It'll have to wait, Garcia." Looking at Reid, he told Reid, "Why don't you go on to the war room, Reid. They'll have those books here for you soon enough."

"Yeah, the sooner we start, the better off we'll be," Dave nodded.

"Garcia, did you get anything else from your work last night?" Hotch asked.

"Nope," Garcia said, swallowing her biscuit. "Sal took a break at three this morning to catch a few hours sleep. He'll be here soon. But, Eddie's already on hand, looking around the property, we could go ahead and begin."

Nodding, Hotch swallowed the last of his coffee. "Okay, then, let's all get moving. We've got a traitor to catch."


	178. Chapter 178

**Chapter 178**

"I'll join you in a few minutes, Hotch. I just wanna get a few things settled here first," Dave said as the team filed out.

Whimpering in Sofia's arms, Mama Rossi asked, "Jennifer, this baby - she been restless?"

Nodding, JJ sighed, "I think she's feeling the tension around here, Mama."

Cocking her head, Mama stared down at the baby. "She feels a bit warm, yes?"

Exchanging a look with Dave, JJ leaned over to feel Marina's head. "You think she's running a fever?"

Pressing her lips to the baby's forehead, Mama shook her head. "We watch her for a bit, yes? You know from this one here," she said, nodding to Henry, "that a baby can be fine one moment, then sick the next then fine again."

"Henry's definitely taught us our fair share of lessons," JJ nodded.

"Cara, promise me that you won't worry until there's really something to worry about," Dave urged.

"Easier said than done, Dave," JJ said, studying her daughter in her arms. "You know how I am when it comes to the kids."

"I know, Jen. I know," he said, dropping a kiss on her head. "But right now, let's get these youngsters up to the nursery."

"No," JJ shook her head. "I don't want them on another floor right now. We're all gonna be downstairs or in the war room and I don't want to leave them up there by themselves, especially if Marina is coming down with something."

"She's right, Davie," Mama agreed. "The bambinos need to be closer, where we can get to them easily."

Glancing from one determined woman to the other, Dave acquiesced. "How about we put them in the downstairs den? It's on the other side of the house, but still on this level. We'll have the baby monitors to listen for them."

"We can use the pack and plays. They're in the nursery closet, Dave."

"You know they'll rest better in their own beds," Dave said.

"We are not dragging the nursery furniture downstairs, David. We'd just have to move it back tonight and you and the boys have better things to do than waste time needlessly moving cribs around. The pack and plays will be fine," JJ said firmly.

"You sure, babe?"

"Positive. Now, let's get these babies in place."

Nodding, Dave headed upstairs. Waiting until he was out of sight, JJ looked at Mama. "You really think she's okay, Mama?"

"I've seen sick babies bounce back in minutes, bambina. She'll be fine. Just let her sleep," Mama counseled.

Nodding, JJ lifted her eyes heavenward as a loud crash, reverberated through the house followed by Dave's muffled curse. "There's another dent in my wall," JJ mused.

"Our Davie is good at many things. Moving furniture…never his strength. My walls, they still bear the marks of his so-called help."

Laughing, JJ nodded. "This is why we have a wide selection of wood spackle…for times just like this."

"I remember that product well, daughter. But for other reasons. My Gino, in those later ears, he tended to punch my walls first and think of the repercussions later. He quickly learned that I did not tolerate holes in my well decorated home."

Chuckling as she heard Dave muttering his way back down the stairs, she raised a brow. "Did the pack and play put up a fight, honey?"

"You booby trapped that closet, Bella," Dave growled under his breath. "I swear to God, the clothing attacked me."

Looking pointedly at the two play pens, JJ asked, "Do I need to get Hotch in here to help you? I'd hate for you to hurt yourself…or my walls…trying to put them up."

"Funny woman!" Dave growled. "So much for the supportive wife!" he said, reaching inside the first bag and pulling it together. Smiling as it snapped into place, he murmured, "One down, one to go."

Gently rocking Marina as she dropped into a wing chair in the corner, JJ replied, "I am supportive. Supportively trying to save my house."

"Laugh all you want, Cara," he said, snapping the second play pen together, "but these beds are ready to go."

"Put your little ones down, Davie," Mama said evenly.

Minutes later, two sleeping children were resting peacefully in their respective pack and plays. Dropping an arm around JJ's waist Dave whispered, "Cara, they're sleeping. Mama's already in the kitchen planning lunch and they'll be fine right here. We'll only be a few yards away, honey."

"I just like looking at them," JJ replied softly. "I like knowing they're where I can see them, touch them…keep them safe."

"I know, Bella. But you can do that anywhere in this house, honey."

Sighing, JJ pulled the pink blanket more firmly around Marina. "What if she's really sick, Dave?"

"We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it, Jen. Don't borrow trouble. Let them sleep and let's go find some answers about who's trying to ruin our family," Dave said quietly.

Nodding, she let Dave slowly pull her from the room. "I want to work from the house."

"I figured as much," Dave nodded. "That's why I had the boys and girls move up here. They brought the journals with them. I want you and mama looking through them, too. Hopefully, you can catch something we miss. And maybe, this will help you understand Gino a little better."

Looking down at the baby monitor in her hand, JJ flashed Dave a quick look. "You aren't leaving today, are you?"

Seeing the worry in her eyes, Dave shook his head. "I have everything I need right here, Cara."

Smiling, JJ nodded. "Let's get to work then, Agent Rossi."


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179

Dropping her head against the table several hours later, JJ moaned, "Mama, how in the devil did you keep all of these names straight for all these years?"

Laughing, Sofia shook her head. "It isn't hard, bambina. I knew all these people. I lived this life with Gino. For me, this is more like reading old letters. The memory may have dimmed but it hasn't gone yet."

"I feel like we've been at this for years instead of just the day," JJ said looking around. "I hope Spence has had better luck than we have with the boxes he's got."

Stifling a yawn Mama asked, "Are you sure that boy will remember everything he reads?"

"He's a walking computer, Mama," JJ said, smiling fondly. "His mind is a steel trap. If there's an important name, date or description in any of his books, trust me, his mind will catalogue it."

"A wonderful gift," Mama murmured, pulling another journal toward her. "I only wish it would stimulate that appetite of his. The child is skin and bones, Jennifer. He barely touched a thing at supper."

"Mama," JJ chuckled, "Spence had three servings of lasagna and two slices of pie!"

"And that's a mere dent in what he should be eating," Mama muttered darkly.

"I'm sure you'll fatten him up before this is over with," JJ giggled as Marina whimpered from the bouncy seat at her feet. Leaning over, JJ unclipped the belt and lifted the baby into her arms. "Hey there, sleepyhead! How's mama's little girl doin'?" JJ cooed. "Did you hear us talking and feel ignored?" she asked as Marina snuggled her head to JJ's neck and grasped her shirt, whimpering again. Lifting startled eyes to Mama as she rubbed the baby's back, JJ said slowly, "Mama, she's hot!"

Reaching across the table to rest the back of her hand against the baby's forehead, Mama frowned. Pressing her lips together, Mama rounded the table. "Daughter, we take temperature, yes?"

Rising, JJ nodded, "Everything's upstairs, Mama."

Following JJ up the steps, Mama said calmly, "This could be nothing, Little One."

"I know, Mama," JJ said distractedly. "But my mind automatically travels to the worst."

"All part of being a mama, Bella. We pray for the best and plan for worst," Mama nodded as they slipped into the nursery. Moving immediately toward the bathroom, Mama Rossi grabbed the thermometer while JJ seated them in the rocking chair.

Coming back, Mama quickly popped the thermometer in the baby's ear. Hearing the beep, JJ looked at Mama.

"104.4, bambina," Mama said, reading the thermometer.

"How did it get so high so fast?" JJ gasped.

"It twill be all right, Jennifer. We'll get help."

Moving Marina back to her chest, JJ looked at Mama. "I need David."

"Bella?! Mama!" they both heard Dave bellow from below.

"Speak of the devil," Mama murmured, moving toward the nursery door. "Come up here son," Mama called back.

Feeling her heart clench as Marina whimpered again, JJ whispered softly, "It's okay, Marina. Mama's here." Looking up, JJ saw Dave filling the doorway.

Seeing the looks on his wife and mother's faces, Dave asked quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Marina…her fever's over a 104, David," JJ said worriedly.

Crossing the room in a single stride, Dave knelt beside the chair. Covering Jen's hand on the baby's back, Dave murmured, "Hey, sweet pea! Does daddy need to beat up the bug that got you?"

Marina clutched JJ's shirt as she released a whistling cry. Looking up at Dave with wide eyes, JJ fought panic. "She's wheezing, David! I know that sound! We both heard it when Henry had bronchitis."

"You think that's what this is? An upper respiratory infection?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. She's still so young and her lungs can't be all that big…"

Leaning in to kiss JJ's creased brow, Dave pushed himself up. "Okay, Bella, it's time to call the doctor."

Nodding, JJ started to rise.

Shaking his head, Dave dropped a hand to her shoulder and gently eased her back down. "You sit there, Jen. I'll call him from here."

Leaning back against the cushion, JJ watched Dave calmly dial his cell.

"Where's Henry?" she asked as Dave was put on hold.

"Currently running Ben and Eddie ragged," Dave grinned, listening for somebody to answer on the other end.

"He isn't outside, is he?" JJ asked worriedly.

"No, Bella. There's no way our son is gonna be outside, no matter how much he begs to hit the swings," Dave assured her calmly. "They're downstairs in the kitchen. They came in with me. Last I checked, he was leading them on a very active game of follow the leader." Raising a finger, Dave began to speak into the phone.

Listening as Dave forcefully told someone that it was vitally important the doctor return his call soon, JJ clenched.

Muttering a curse as he hung up, Dave looked at JJ. "We've got Dr. Johnson's home number, right?"

Nodding, JJ returned, "Downstairs. It's stored in my cell phone."

"I'll get it," Mama Rossi said, rushing from the room. "I'll check on Henry while I'm down there," she called over her shoulder.

JJ nodded as she kept her eyes on Marina. "How could I have let her get this sick, Dave? What kind of mother am I?"

"Bella, stop it! You're a wonderful mama. Children get sick. We both know that you watch these kids like a hawk. You're not to blame because a bug caught up with our daughter," he said, reaching for the baby.

Shaking her head, JJ tightened her grip on the baby. "No, Dave, I want to hold her. I need to feel her," she said, pressing her lips to the baby's head.

"When was her last dose of Tylenol, JJ?" Dave asked.

"Less than two hours ago. It should have lowered her fever. There's no way it should have risen…especially not this much."

Kneeling next to her again, Dave slid his fingers into her hair as Mama walked back into the room.

"Henry okay?" JJ asked quickly.

"He's fine, bambina. Although I think he has a future as a marathon runner if he chooses. He's already worn those two old men out…and laughed while he did it."

Smiling weakly, JJ murmured, "Who gave him sugar this afternoon?"

Waiting as the phone connected, Dave shook his head at JJ. "Babe, Henry doesn't need sugar to take out Ben and Eddie. His normal diet will do it."

Listening as the phone connected, he heard JJ tell him to make sure the doctor knew that the baby had two doses of Tylenol since lunch.

"She's gone back to sleep," JJ whispered to Mama as Dave spoke quietly into the phone.

"She needs to sleep now, Cara," Mama murmured, smoothing a hand over the baby's hot head.

Closing the phone, Dave glanced up at JJ and smiled grimly as he bent over them. "Okay, Jen, don't panic. Dr. Johnson wants us to bring her in to Children's ER."

"Why? He thinks it's more than just a cold?"

"Honey, he hasn't seen her. He doesn't know what it is yet. That's why he wants us to bring her in," Dave explained gently.

"That's over half an hour away, Davie," Mama muttered.

Catching the look passing between them, realization dawned for JJ. "Oh, God! We've got to take her out of the house, don't we?!"

"It's gonna be fine, Bella. We're gonna make this the safest trip known to mankind," Dave softly reassured her.


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180

As Marina coughed deeply against JJ's chest, Dave said decisively, "Okay, Cara, we need to get moving. What do you need to take with us?"

"I'll take care of that, Davie," Mama said, moving to the dresser. "I'll pack a bag for both of you just in case."

"How are we going to do this?" JJ asked with wide eyes.

Pulling JJ gently from the rocker, Dave wrapped his arm around her. "The first thing we're gonna do is go down and talk to that crazy crew that you like to refer to as our family. They're in the dining room and if anybody can make this successful, it's them."

Tucking Marina against her chest, JJ snagged the baby's pink blanket from the cradle. Popping the pacifier in the cranky baby's mouth, JJ breathed a sigh of relief as the child quieted. "I think the binky is helping, Dave."

"If it's her ear bothering her, the sucking probably helps, Bella." Looking over his shoulder, Dave said, "Mama, I'm going to go ahead and get JJ and the baby downstairs."

"Give me two minutes, Davie and I'll be right behind you," Mama nodded, searching through the changing table for diapers.

Hearing voices before they reached the dining room door, JJ groaned, "God, they're fighting again! I hope somebody at least got Henry out of the room."

"Bella, that's not fighting. That's just hearty debate," Dave smiled. Hearing Emily's loud voice clearly, Dave added, "Ben's just letting Prentiss let off some steam. If it were a true argument, he'd already have drawn his weapon."

Elbowing as they stepped into the room, JJ hissed, "Don't even joke about that, Dave!" Glancing around, JJ noted that the entire room was one big chattering mess - various conversations actively going on while a happy blonde haired toddler ran to and fro.

"Cover Marina's ears, Cara," Dave commanded in a low tone.

Glancing up at him quizzically, JJ did as he ordered as she watched Dave let out a low whistle, momentarily stunning the room.

Henry recovered almost instantly, running for his father calling, "Dada! Dada!"

Scooping his son into his arms, Dave nodded. "It's daddy, little man. Be real quiet a minute while daddy talks to your aunts and uncles, okay?"

"'Kay," Henry said, bouncing happily against Dave's hip.

"Okay, people," Dave announced to the room, "We've got a new challenge."

"Oh, God," Em groaned.

"I've learned the word challenge is code for problem," Gideon muttered. More loudly, he asked, "What's goin' on, Old Man?"

"We need to get Marina to Children's ER and we need to do it now," Dave stated evenly.

"What's the matter with the baby?" Ben asked quickly, moving forward as the room began to buzz again.

Raising a hand, Dave said firmly, "Listen up, people, Marina's running a high fever and her pediatrician wants to err on the side of caution."

"How fast? Ambulance or really fast car ride?" Gideon asked, his face clenching and his words rapidly rapped out.

Feeling JJ tense beside him at the word "ambulance", Dave said hurriedly, "I want to get her there immediately, but we're gonna use the SUVs to do it. I want our people to handle this. Are we clear?"

"Give us a few minutes, Dave and we'll work a strategy," Hotch nodded.

"We've already got a few routes we use when we have to take Davie anywhere right now. Maybe those will help," Rudy said, moving to the table.

Stepping forward, Penelope reached for Henry as he jumped for her. "Why don't me and this little boy go see if we can find out what Elmo's doing on television?"

Clapping as he heard "Elmo", JJ shook her head at Henry. "No."

Looking at JJ in surprise, Dave murmured, "Honey, it's Garcia."

"It's not you, Pen," JJ said, trying to smile. "I just want him where I can see him."

Stepping back into the room with two small bags draped over her shoulder, Mama said calmly, "Daughter, Penny will take good care of the bambino. It will not be good for him waiting in a hospital."

"No," JJ said, shaking her head, turning to look pleadingly at Dave, "I can't leave him here. He needs to be with us. Neither one of us have left either of the kids for weeks and there's no way I can leave him now. Not when we still have no idea who's out there."

"Bella, he's safer here than anywhere on earth," Dave tried to reason.

Popping Marina's binky back in as she began to cry, JJ said firmly, "He goes, David!"

"We can make it work, Dave, if we take three SUVs. We can still keep the kids safe," Hotch interrupted.

"They both stay with me, David," JJ said determinedly.

"No, Cara, they stay with us," Dave stressed.

"It will be better though if you all travel separately though," Rudy said gently.

"NO!" JJ and Rossi said simultaneously.

Hotch and Rudy exchanged a look and sighed. "We can do this," Hotch finally said. "We'll put you all in the largest vehicle with the extra seat. We'll put two SUVs in front of you and two behind."

"Don't forget about the carseats, Hotch," Penelope reminded him quietly.

"I'd forgotten," JJ murmured.

"I'll get them in. Where are they?" Ben growled, in a hurry to get them moving.

As Dave began to issue orders, JJ turned to Mama. "You're coming, aren't you?"

"Of course, Bella. I think I grabbed everything you'll need. As soon as these boys get everything in place, we'll be on our way. It may take two of us to keep Davie from killing doctor, yes?"

Blinking back tears, JJ nodded. "Hopefully, he'll stay calm."

"Okay, people, we're moving. Now!" Dave ordered. "Garcia, you're with us. We'll need your help with Henry."

Minutes later as JJ found herself braced between her sleeping daughter and Mama Rossi as they barreled down the road, she studied her sleeping daughter.

"Bella, you okay back there?" Rossi asked from the front seat.

"I'm okay, Dave," JJ said softly.

"We'll be at the hospital in less than twenty minutes, JJ," Hotch said calmly.

"Hang on, honey," Dave murmured. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her, I promise."

Sliding her hand against the lethargic baby's head, JJ whispered, "Just a few more minutes, sweetie. Just hang on."


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter 181

Trying to soothe a screaming Marina nineteen minutes later, JJ felt Dave's sure hand on her back guiding her inside the door to a busy Children's Hospital ER. "Good God, Dave!" JJ worried. "There are so many children! We're going to wait forever!"

"The hell we are," Dave growled. "You heard me take care of this in the car. Alexi and Dr. Johnson are already waiting on us." Stepping up to the half moon desk in the center of the room, Dave hastily explained, "Marina Rossi to see Dr. Johnson."

Glancing up from the desk, the harried receptionist in front of them pushed a clipboard full of forms at Dave blindly. "Fill out the forms on the clipboard, front and back and we'll be with you as soon as possible," the lady said without looking up.

"I just told you, my daughter's doctor is expecting us!" Dave said harshly. "Look it up!"

Finally lifting her eyes to the dark man standing in front of her, the woman said through clenched teeth, "Sir, look around you! I don't care if the Queen of England is behind those double doors over there - nobody goes through them without giving me their child's name, age and insurance information."

"Listen, you little crypt keeper,-" Dave began angrily, only to suddenly feel a soft hand resting on his arm. "Davie, give me the clipboard," Mama Rossi said softly. "And calm down. An angry parent won't do anything at all for a fussy baby except make her fussier." Looking at the receptionist and offering a gentle smile, Mama continued, "I can take care of this for my son and he can take care of his wife and child, yes?"

"That's what I was TRYING to do, Mama," Dave bit out. "Look, lady," he said, giving the woman behind the desk an anxious look, "could you at least get on that magic red phone of yours and let our pediatrician, Dr. Johnson, know that we're here? Otherwise, I'm gonna storm your sanctified gates and to hell with the consequences," he threatened, his voice growing louder with each word.

"Dave! Come on, man! Let's find out what's wrong with your munchkin. Dr. Johnson's waiting on you guys," Alexi called from the double doors.

"Talk to your Gatekeeper here," Dave growled with a glare at the receptionist.

"Dr. Medea! They haven't filled out any of the forms," the woman argued belligerently.

"We'll make an exception this time, Molly," Dr. Medea said in a conciliatory tone. "I'll vouch for them."

"And I fill out papers, yes?" Mama reminded her gently.

"Fine," the receptionist sighed, gesturing with her hand. "Go right back!"

"Gee, thanks," Dave snapped.

Snagging his arm with her free hand, JJ hissed, "Dave, quit pissing people off. Let's just go!" Walking quickly toward the double doors, she ordered, "Get it together, Rossi. Right now, the most important thing is finding out what's wrong with our daughter!" Turning she looked at where Penelope stood with Henry in her arms, flanked by Ben and Gideon. "You'll watch Henry?"

"Please, Gumdrop, we've got this handled. Just go," Penelope urged.

Ushering the three of them into an examination room where Dr. Johnson waited, the man's smile was kind as he gestured toward the exam table. "What seems to be the problem tonight, folks?" Rubbing the baby's flushed cheek, he crooned, "You causing trouble, beautiful?"

Placing a gentle hand over her crying baby's stomach, JJ looked up at the concerned doctor. "Her fever went really high, really fast and Tylenol hasn't touched it. It sounded like she was starting to wheeze on the way over here," JJ explained quickly.

"Fix her," Dave ordered gravely to Alexi. "Fix her now."

"First, we've gotta figure out what's wrong with her, Dave. You know that," Alexi returned calmly, moving to the other side of the table beside JJ.

As Dr. Johnson bent his graying head to listen to Marina with his stethoscope, JJ held her breath and watched his face.

Listening closely to the baby's lungs, Dr. Johnson lifted his eyes to Alexi. "Let's get a nurse in here and do a full blood workup and order a portable chest x-ray," he said in a low voice.

"What?" JJ asked, watching Alexi bend to listen to the baby's chest for himself. "You think there's a problem with her lungs?" JJ asked weakly, relieved when she felt Dave's hand slide around her hip and squeeze gently..

Reaching for an instrument on the wall, Dr. Johnson slowly said, "I'm hearing some rattles that I don't particularly like. It doesn't necessarily have to be serious, Mrs. Rossi. In a child Marina's size, this could easily be something as simple as a rough cold."

"Or it could be something more," JJ worried.

"JJ, we aren't gonna borrow trouble at this point," Alexi said calmly. "We're going to order some tests and get to the bottom of this, okay?"

"But, tell us what else it could be," Dave ordered roughly.

Peering into Marina's ears, nose and throat, Dr. Johnson replied, "We'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with after we get those test results. But, I can already tell you that I see some inflammation in both her ears. But, I do want to rule out some other things. We'll do that with the tests." Feeling Marina's stomach, the doctor smiled as the baby kicked at him. "Definitely a Rossi," he murmured. "This baby has a temper for days."

"You have no idea," Alexi groaned.

"Funny," Dave said flatly.

Leaning against Dave more heavily, JJ looked from her baby up to both doctors. "Can I please pick her back up now?"

"Of course, Mrs. Rossi. The nurse is going to be in to take her blood in a few moments and I'm going to go order that x-ray," Dr Johnson nodded.

"They'll be gentle with her, won't they?" JJ asked, shifting worried looks from the baby to Dave.

"Absolutely, JJ. All the nurses in this hospital have specific training in dealing with sick infants. We've got specialists working with the babies, and if there is a problem that one of the general nurses can't handle, we'll pull in one from our neonatal unit. Try not to worry," Alexi urged soothingly.

Shifting a cranky Marina back into her arms, JJ nodded as she popped the baby's pacifier back into her mouth. Watching as both doctors filed out of the room, she slowly paced the length of the hospital floor.

"Bella, climb up on the table," Dave said softly from behind her. "Both of you will rest easier if you don't stay on your feet so much. It's gonna be a long night, babe. Conserve your energy for me, okay?"

Nodding, as she allowed Dave to help her up on the gurney, Alexi popped his head back in the door. "Just a heads up, guys. We're gonna have a nurse in here in a minute to get Marina set up for those tests."

Coughing violently in her arms, Marina spat out her pacifier. Placing a hand on the baby's back, JJ lifted frantic eyes from a limp Marina to the doctor.

Stepping back inside the room quickly, Alexi rapidly took the baby from JJ, placing her flat on the table again as he pressed his stethoscope to the baby's chest. Listening closely, Alexi murmured, "I'm gonna order them to bring in a nebulizer, too. We'll set her up for a breathing treatment and see if that helps."

"Breathing treatment?" JJ asked, raising frightened eyes to her husband. "Dave, this isn't sounding good at all!"


	182. Chapter 182

**_Author's Note: I hope readers are still enjoying this ongoing story. The Marina story arc will end son and as a special preview we have an Emily/Gideon arc coming up. Please let me know what you're thinking. I really love hearing from the readers. Please read and review! As ever I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 182**

"Sweetheart, stay calm," Dave advised though his own heartbeat had quickened as he gazed down at his sick little girl. "These guys know what they're doing. You know Alexi is gonna get Marina everything she needs and we'll get those tests done. Right, Alexi?" Dave asked, lifting turbulent eyes to his friend.

"We're gonna do everything within our power to get your little girl well as quickly as medically possible," Alexi nodded.

Taking a deep breath, JJ bent over her baby's prone form. "You hang in there, Baby Girl. Daddy and your doctors are gonna get us those answers. Mama just wants you to get better, sweetie," JJ crooned to her baby.

Marina's dark eyes followed her mother as JJ leaned her head back against Dave's chest.

Stroking his daughter's downy head, Dave swallowed and nodded.

Both of their heads jerked as they heard the door swing open again as an exuberant nurse bounced into the room. "I hear we've got a little doll in here that would appreciate feeling better," the nurse smiled.

"Immediately, please," JJ smiled weakly.

Looking between JJ and Rossi, the nurse reached into her small plastic tote and smiled reassuringly. "Well, we're just gonna take a little bit of blood from Marina and get this whole process started, okay? Your doctor also wanted us to establish an IV line, just in case."

"Just in case, what!?" Dave asked, both brows rising toward his hairline as he stared across the table at Alexi.

"It's a precautionary measure alone right now, Dave. But you know as well as I do, if the baby needs medication quickly, the IV is gonna be the most expedient way to deliver it to her."

Looking up from Marina quickly, JJ asked Alexi nervously, "Does Dr. Johnson think he's going to admit her?"

"Not necessarily, JJ," Alexi soothed. "But we need to be prepared, just in cased," he added with a meaningful look toward Dave.

"If it helps, I've done this a lot, Mrs. Rossi," the nurse said quietly, moving to shift the baby on the table.

"Bella, this is something that they have to do," Dave said gently against her ear. "Let's let the professionals do their job."

Glancing up, the nurse asked, "Would you like to wait in the hallway. I can do this quickly."

Shaking her head quickly, JJ replied, "Absolutely not. I'm not leaving her."

"Neither of us are," Dave added. "Just do what you have to do as quickly as possible."

"I sorta figured that," the nurse smiled. "But I'm required to ask."

Pulling JJ out of the nurse's way gently, Dave murmured, "It'll be over in a few seconds, Bella."

Hearing the baby whine again as the nurse swabbed her arm with alcohol, JJ laid her hand on the baby's leg protectively. Clenching her jaw at Marina's cry as the needle pierced her skin, JJ jerked in Dave's arms as the nurse efficiently began drawing the blood.

"Is this all really necessary, Alexi?" Dave asked through a tight throat as he watched his baby squirm against the nurse.

"It's really the best thing for the baby, guys. I know this is hard. But it really is in Marina's best interest."

"I hate putting her through this," JJ said, tears streaming as the baby wailed.

"No mother does," the nurse said with a gentle quietness.

Kissing JJ's temple, Dave tightened his arms around her as he watched the nurse finally pull back and tickle Marina's stomach. Releasing the breath he'd been holding, he murmured, "See babe! It's done."

"Can I have her back now?" JJ asked quickly.

Nodding, the nurse passed the baby into her mother's arms. "For a few minutes. I need to go get the portable x-ray machine. Then we'll need to lay her down again. But definitely no more needle sticks for now."

One x-ray, breathing treatment and hour later, both parents looked up as both doctors strode back into the small room.

"Okay, parents, I think we've found our culprit," Dr. Johnson smiled positively.

Frazzled, JJ looked up from walking a fussy Marina around the room as Dave growled, "It's about damn time! I was beginning to wonder if I'd could have gotten my OWN medical degree in the time it's taken you!"

"Dave -" JJ soothed quickly, "Let them tell us what's going on."

"I know it's been a long, trying wait for all three of you," Dr Johnson began, propping against the bed, "but we wanted to make sure we had all the pieces of the puzzle accounted for. We do. Our little Marina has a minor case of pneumonia."

"No," JJ said rubbing the baby's back. "There's no such thing as a minor case of something like pneumonia. Especially not where my little girl is concerned."

"Tell us what you're gonna do to fix it, men," Dave ordered in a hard voice, pulling his wife and daughter against him.

"We want to admit her, Dave," Alexi replied, cutting directly to the point.

Wincing, JJ whispered, "Oh, God!" Looking at Dr. Johnson she said, "You just told us it was minor! Is admitting her truly necessary?"

"I'm afraid so, JJ. In a baby Marina's age and size, it's important to keep her hydrated and get those medications running through her little body. That's why we went ahead and put in an IV. For a situation just like this. It's better that we catch this quickly and nip it in the bud," Alexi explained.

"But, I won't have to leave her, will I?" JJ asked, tightening her arms around the baby. "I've NEVER left her!"

"We're not now either," Dave growled, casting a threatening look in the doctor's direction. "I want her put in a private room with a place for Jennifer right beside her. Understood?"

Making a note in the chart, Dr. Johnson nodded. "We encourage the parents to stay with their children, Agent Rossi. It won't be a problem. Alexi has made me aware of your precarious situation right now and we'll make any adjustments we need to. But here…it's the best place for your daughter right now."

Nodding his understanding, Dave listened as the doctor continued.

"For now, we'll get you all settled into a private room that's been specifically designed for a sick infant. There's a fold out couch in the room for you and your wife to get some rest on. Your family may even visit for a few minutes, if you like. From what I here, they're all making quite an impression on our staff. I believe someone named Ben has been issuing the latest creative threats."

"That sounds about right," Dave nodded. "They don't particularly like taking "no" for an answer, if you know what I mean."

"I bet Garcia's already pitched three hissy fits out there," JJ said, smiling weakly as she looked down at a drowsing Marina. Sighing as she felt Dave's hand settle against her back, JJ whispered, "You think she's really gonna be okay, Dave?"

"I know she will, Bella. I promise, we're ALL going to be just fine," he murmured against her ear.


	183. Chapter 183

**Chapter 183**

Looking at Mama an hour after their arrival, Garcia frowned as she said, "It's been more than an hour, Mama Rossi. Don't you think we should have heard SOMETHING by now?"

"Look around you, Penny," Mama said, nodding to the bustling room at large. "We should just thank our respective Gods that Davie and Jennifer have already gotten to take the little one back. Be patient," Mama evenly stated.

"Trust me, Garcia, Rossi will get his answers as soon as humanly possible," Gideon said from the corner. "But, you know as well as I do, in a hospital this size, those answers take time."

"I know," Pen murmured. "I'm just not sure who I'm more worried about. Marina, JJ and Agent Rossi or those poor souls not giving them their answers."

"I think we be making the other patients nervous," Eddie said, looking around the waiting room.

"Which is kinda sad considering most of them are children," Morgan muttered.

"They are just not used to seeing so many people waiting on one family," Mama said, smiling complacently as she bounced Henry in her lap.

"If you say so, Sofia," Ben muttered.

Wedged between Gideon and Ben, Emily glared toward another nurse at the counter. "Tell me why they have to staff every hospital I've ever been in with battleaxes to man those information desks?"

Patting her leg, Gideon chuckled, "You're just still angry the last one told you to take a seat or leave."

"She's got a point, Potatohead. There's what, twelve of us here to one of her. I say we could take her," he said eyeing the blue scrub clad nurse.

"Is violence your answer to everything?" Emily asked, shifting her angry worried eyes to him.

"I employ whatever method is most expedient in any given circumstance," Ben said shortly.

"So, that's a yes on the violence, Em," Gideon whispered against Emily's ear.

Biting her lip to keep from giggling as Henry toddled toward Ben, she watched as the older man swung the toddler up in his arms. "Except where the kids are concerned, I suppose."

"Oh, no, especially where the kids are concerned, Em. Ben would rip anybody's head off that tried to harm one of those babies," Gid said softly.

"And you wouldn't?" Em asked, smiling slightly at him.

Shrugging, Gid looked away from her. "I don't generally like to condone violence but, these kids…they're innocent."

"Listen, doll, my methods may be questionable, but they work," Ben muttered, tickling Henry's belly. "Just ask my thousands of satisfied customers."

"Can't exactly go dragging the river right now, now can I?" Emily said out the side of her mouth.

"Okay, you two," Gid said quietly, pulling Emily back in her chair, "if you don't want to get all of us thrown out of here for real, suck it up and play nicely."

Hearing her phone trill in her pocket, Emily muttered, "You're lucky, old man, that I've gotta take this, otherwise I'd tell you what I think of you and your methods."

"Rossi Family?" a nurse called from those all powerful double doors.

"That is us," Mama said, standing as their makeshift family gathered around her.

"All of you?" the nurse asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, dear…all of us. We're hoping you have news of my granddaughter, yes?"

"Uhhh, yes, ma'am," the nurse said, cautiously looking at the faces surrounding her.

"We are moving your granddaughter upstairs to Room 404. Her parents asked me to let both you and the rest of your family know."

"So my grandbaby, she's been admitted?" Sofia asked sharply.

Nodding the nurse mumbled, "Yes, ma'am."

"What was the diagnosis?" Garcia quickly asked.

"I really don't have that information. You'll have to wait until you see her parents," the nurse said looking around. "Normally, we don't allow this many people in a room at a time, but Marina's doctor has authorized it, just this once as long as you keep the visit to a minimum." Looking at Henry, bouncing in Ben's arms, she shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry, unfortunately children under twelve aren't allowed on the floor to visit."

"But he's her brother," Ben said gruffly.

"Trust me, his parents will want to see him," Pen added.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said, shaking her head. "That's one rule I can't break, folks. The little boy needs to stay down here," the nurse said apologetically before walking away.

"We can sneak him in, Mama," Pen whispered. "I'll wrap him in my coat or something."

"Garcia, you know we can't do that to the kid. He'd rat us out anyway with his giggles," Morgan said, taking the kid from Ben. "I'll keep him. You guys go on up," Morgan said, nodding to the elevators.

Cell phone vibrating in her hands, Penelope glanced down. "Uhhh, guys? JJ says we all need to get a move on. The doctor said if we take much longer, it'll disturb the other patients when we go up there."

"You take care of my bambino, Derek," Mama ordered with a hard stare in Derek's direction. Looking between Eddie and Rudy, she asked softly, "Is everything in place?"

Both men nodded as Rudy said quietly, "We have teams in place, Sofia." Stepping forward, he gestured to the elevator. "No one will get anywhere near Henry."

Nodding Sofia quickly marched toward the elevator. "Move, people," she ordered. "I want to see my granddaughter and make sure these people know exactly what they're doing!"

Bouncing Henry on his hip as the child began to cry as his nonna, Auntie, Papa, and Gramps disappeared into the departing elevator, Morgan looked over his shoulder to find Emily still talking on her phone. "Look at Auntie Em, Henry. That thing is gonna grow to her ear if she doesn't get off soon." Feeling his own phone vibrate in his pocket, he quickly fished it out. Sighing as he recognized his mother's number, he looked at the baby. "Never forget your mama's birthday, kiddo. She'll make you live to regret the mistake!"

As Emily closed her phone and reached his side, she asked in confusion, "Where'd everybody go?"

Shifting Henry into her arms, Morgan ordered, "Hold the kid a second, Em. I gotta beg forgiveness from my own mother for a minute. That woman holds a grudge like nobody's business. The others went up to see Marina…we're on Henry duty," he explained, moving toward the glass doors.

Looking down at Henry in her arms with shock filled eyes, she called to a rapidly disappearing Morgan, "Derek Morgan! Don't you dare leave me alone with this kid!" Watching him disappear out the door she stared down at Henry with wide eyes as she said, "Kids don't usually like me."

As soon as the words were spoken, Henry screwed his face into a grimace and emitted a blood curdling scream. "Oh God! What's the matter, Henry?" Clenching her eyes closed, Emily muttered, "Dear Lord, help me. David Rossi will murder me in my sleep if I break his child!"


	184. Chapter 184

**Chapter 184**

As Dave stood in the doorway quietly talking to the nurse, JJ kept her eyes trained on her daughter in the crib. She looked so tiny in that great big bed. But the nurse had assured her this was much better for her tonight than a bassinet - something about giving them more room to work. Sighing as she felt Dave's warm hand come to rest on her shoulder, she realized that they were alone again. "I think she might actually be resting comfortably this time," JJ whispered.

"Babe, our little scrapper is probably worn out…much like her mother. And the medicine should be beginning to kick in a bit."

"At least she doesn't have to where those oxygen tubes tonight," JJ murmured.

"Nah. She definitely had her own opinion about things being shoved up her nose down in the ER, didn't she?" Dave grinned.

"Our baby girl has definitive opinions on everything, I think. I wonder where she got that quality from?" JJ teased quietly. "I thought she was going to bite that tech that set her up for her chest x-ray."

"The idiot would have deserved it," Dave growled low in his throat. "That machine scared the hell out of her."

"I think it might also have had something to do with the fact that she heard her daddy yelling that the machine was way to close to his daughter. And I think you threw in a few colorful four letter words for spirit."

"He almost dropped it on her, Cara," Dave said unapologetically. "I wasn't about to allow some inexperienced asshole to fuck around and drop the thousand pound machine on my baby!"

"I think we both might be a little protective of our children, don't you think?" JJ asked, leaning her head against Dave's shoulder as he sat on the arm of the recliner.

"I guess we are," Dave smiled, his eyes never wavering from his daughter as his hand buried in JJ's hair. "Bella, you need to lie down as soon as we know the baby is out."

"Nuh uh, Dave. Not until I've checked on Henry," JJ refuted.

Rubbing the tense muscles in her back, Dave replied, "Honey, you know that nobody out there is gonna allow a hair on our son's head to be stirred. Mama and Garcia will take great care of him. And I'm willing to bet both Gramps and Papa stay at the house tonight."

"Don't even try, Dave," JJ murmured, pinching his leg, "We both know that you're every bit as nervous as I am about not being with them both tonight. I heard you tell that nurse to have the whole crew come up here. You want to see him, too."

"Of course I do, babe," Dave replied easily. Silent for a moment, he finally murmured, "Fine…we both might have a small addiction to our children. But that isn't a bad thing."

"No, it isn't," JJ smiled, ears pricking up as they both heard a minor scuffle in the hallway. Straightening her sweater, JJ whispered, "I think I hear our family. Catch them at the door, Dave and tell them to keep it down."

"I'm on it, sweetheart," he promised, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as he pushed off the seat. Stepping quickly out into the cool hallway, Dave came face to face with his tiny mother.

Jabbing a finger in his chest, Sofia ordered in a determined tone, "Son, take me to bambina. I see for myself that she improves."

Nodding, Dave rubbed his mama's arm as he said, "In just a moment, Mama. The medicine finally seems to be doing its job and she's almost asleep."

"Can we see her. Just for a second, Agent Rossi?" Penelope begged.

"Of course you can see her," Dave murmured, holding up a hand. "But, listen up, folks. Keep it down. Jen and Marina are both exhausted and need to rest."

"Quiet as a church mouse, sir," Penelope promised.

"Either move, Davie, or I'm going through you," Ben threatened."Hell, you people look like you're ready to invade a small country," Dave noted quietly, opening the door.

Passing him on the way into the room, Eddie griped, "So sue us. We travel more effectively in packs."Moving more deeply into the room, Mama enveloped JJ in a warm hug. "How are my girls, Bella?"

Resting her head against mama's shoulder, JJ whispered, "They say she's getting better, Mama. But it's been a terribly long night."

Rubbing JJ's back mama soothed, "The child will get better more quickly here, Jennifer."

"I just can't believe I let her get this sick," JJ said, her voice cracking as she eyed the baby in the crib.

"Oh, no!" Mama replied firmly, wiping at JJ's tears, "You aren't going to do this to yourself. You got help for her as soon as you realized she was sick. This happens. It's all part of being a parent." Patting her daughter's head, Mama whispered, "Now, get ready for the rest of this insane family, child."

JJ and Dave alternated between answering questions and listening to the good-natured bickering between their teams for the next several minutes. Finally, JJ looked at David and asked, "Where is our son, Dave?"

"That's a good question, Bella," Dave murmured. More loudly, Dave asked, "Okay, people, where's Henry? Mama? I thought you were going to watch him."

"Oh, the little Lovebug is in perfectly capable hands, Agent Rossi. He and his Uncle Derek are sharing some quality time together. They wouldn't let us bring him up here. Evidently, it violates some kind of sacred rule," Penelope said with a roll of her eyes.

"Emily's with him, too, JJ," Hotch added.

"You people left my baby with Morgan and Emily?" JJ asked with wide eyes. "Has Derek even ever held my son?"

"New rules, people!" Dave exclaimed. "No one leaves my son alone with Morgan for any reason!"

"I think it's Emily you need to be more concerned about, Dave," Gid snorted.

"Don't worry about Agent Chocolitious! He's great with kids," Penelope piped up.

"So says the woman that I caught giving my boy Mt. Dew just the other day," Ben blustered.

Seeing Dave's glare, Gideon pulled at Ben's sleeve. "Come on, Old Man. You and I are going to go rescue our grandson."

Rolling his eyes, Ben headed for the door, turning as he reached it to look back at Jennifer. "Take care of that baby, Jenny," he ordered her gruffly, leaving as he saw her nod.

"I do believe this might be a sign of the Apocalypse," Rudy chuckled. "Our Ben the Bloody seems to have underwent a metamorphosis into Ben the Cuddly."

"I heard that!" Ben yelled from just outside the door. "Gideon, are you coming?"

"I'm moving, asshole," Gid called back. Looking at Dave, he ordered, "You call us if anything changes."

Looking around the group Hotch said, "On that note, I think we need to leave Dave and JJ to take care of Marina."

Kissing JJ's cheek, Mama murmured, "Don't worry, bambina. I will take care of my grandson."

"There's no one I trust more, Mama," JJ said softly, watching the older woman follow the others out.

"I'm just gonna step out for a second, honey and make sure we've everything in place for tonight," Dave said with a gentle look in JJ's direction.

"You'll make sure we've got people watching Marina's room, right?" JJ asked anxiously.

"Already taken care of, angel. Sit down and rest now. And don't get up again until I get back, okay? I'll be back soon."

Nodding, JJ watched as the door closed with a soft click behind him. Letting her hand creep through the iron bars to stroke her daughter's leg, JJ whispered, "Mama's here, pumpkin. And I'm not leaving you."


	185. Chapter 185

**Chapter 185**

Motioning for Rudy and Hotch to stay behind as the rest of the group headed toward the bank of elevators, Dave stepped to the side of the hallway.

"Marina looks better, Davie. You and Jennifer must be relieved," Rudy said quietly, stepping to stand against the wall in the hallway beside him.

"Some. But neither one of us are going to feel much better until we're able to get her home to Little Creek. But you're right, she does look like she's improving. Now, if I can just convince her mama to rest before she falls over from exhaustion, I'll be able to say I accomplished something today."

"We both know that's gonna be an uphill battle, Dave," Hotch said in a low voice as he stepped up to the group. "I remember Haley sleeping draped over the crib the first time Jack got sick. I thought I was gonna have to finally sedate her…the woman didn't sleep for days," Hotch recalled fondly.

"Well, I'm gonna do my best to keep from repeating that scenario," Dave murmured, rubbing his face. Drawing a deep breath, Dave continued, "But Marina isn't the reason I called you guys back here. I want to make sure you've got everything covered for tonight. I hate having my family in two places, but there's no way they're gonna let us keep Henry here tonight, too."

"Even if you could, it wouldn't be good for him, Dave," Hotch said, shaking his head.

"Davie, don't worry. Hotch and I have already ensured that there's a full contingent watching the hospital. And we've had the house covered for weeks. It's safe, I promise you," Rudy assured him.

"I met with the security director here at the hospital while we were waiting downstairs earlier," Hotch added. "Sometimes having a badge really does have its advantages. Our people are going to work with his guards and they have agreed to keep this floor under pretty tight lockdown."

"Security cameras?" Dave asked.

"Garcia gave one of our people instructions on tapping into the system and we've already got a streaming live feed. Now that we know what room Marina is in, we can make our feed even more specific and focus it outside the door." Crossing his arms across his chest, Hotch nodded at the stairwell as he continued, "We've got people on the staircases and on the roof. All points in and out of here are covered.

"You know the drill, Davie. Blinds closed, lights off as much as possible," Rudy interjected.

Holding up a hand, Dave nodded. "I've got it, Rudy. You aren't dealing with some rank amateur here. What about guards on the door? I don't want to risk somebody walking in that room on the off chance I fall asleep."

"Yet another benefit of our badge. Morgan and I are taking tonight and depending on how long Marina is here, we'll break it down in four hour shifts between our people and Rudy's."

"Tony and Sallie are ready to send in reinforcements whenever we need 'em," Rudy added.

"We're gonna be posted outside this door and the security director here in the hospital is already aware of it," Hotch smiled grimly.

"Sounds like you two got it covered from every angle," Dave nodded tiredly. "I wish we weren't having to do this, but I hope it goes without saying that you know I appreciate it." Looking at Rudy, he asked quietly, "You'll stay close to Mama tonight?"

"Of course, Davie. Benny, Jason, Emily and I are all staying at the big house tonight. I wouldn't dare leave them all alone unsupervised in your home. They are, after all, my family, too."

"Yeah, I don't think either Ben or Gideon will agree to go very far from Henry while you and JJ are here," Hotch said with a rare genuine smile. "I think they've both grown pretty attached to both those kids."

"So am I, gentlemen. And I refuse to allow anything to happen to any of them, including their mama."

"Dave, go back in there and take care of your wife and daughter. We'll make sure to take care of all of you," Hotch urged, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"We have the element of surprise here, Davie. No one, even your enemies, expected this to happen. They couldn't have made plans to try to infiltrate us on this short of a notice," Rudy said softly. "And we'll be traveling back to Little Creek under cover of night. It works to our advantage."

"I'll take every positive I can get right now, Rudy. You just make sure my son and Mama are taken care of. I need to get back in there," he said, jerking his head toward the door. "I've left JJ alone long enough."


	186. Chapter 186

**Chapter 186**

Stepping into the stairwell, Gideon rolled his eyes as he heard Ben behind him griping at the top of his lungs.

"Damn it, Gideon! There's no damn reason we couldn't have rode that perfectly decent elevator back there. Walking down four flights of stairs at my age isn't exactly fun!" Ben complained.

"Quit your bitching, Old Man! This little hike will do your body good. Your heart will thank me later. I didn't wanna get packed like a sardine in a tin can with all those people with the rest of that crew!"

"My heart may attack me NOW, thanks to you, jackass!" Ben huffed from behind him.

Finally rounding the last corner, both men heard an angry baby's cry echoing through the stairwell.

Pushing Gideon's back, Ben growled, "I know that cry! That's a Rossi cry and a hell of an unhappy Rossi, at that!"

Frowning, Gideon snatched open the door, walking faster. "Christ, I hope we got here fast enough! Where the hell are those guards?"

Sliding his hand under his jacket, Ben said as he kept pace with Jason, "Jason, I swear to God, we're shooting first and asking questions later."

Rounding another corner as Henry's cries grew closer, both men came face to face with Emily, holding the screaming toddler at arm's length as she paced the hallway.

"Please quite crying, Henry!" she begged frantically. "Auntie Em will get you anything you want! You want a pony? Emmy will get you one, I promise," she cajoled.

Stopping in their tracks, both men stared at the nearly hysterical woman in front of them. A far cry from the normal coolly in control, Prentiss, the woman before them was nearing a mental breakdown.

"Poppa! Gamps!" Henry screamed as he caught sight of the two men. "Down!" Henry screamed at Emily.

"Good God," Ben whispered, "What'd she do to him?"

Catching sight of both men, Emily's eyes widened as she hurried toward them, holding the baby out to them like a foreign object. "Oh, thank you, God!" she said, near tears. "Look Henry! There they are! Please tell me one of you knows what to do with this kid!"

Automatically reaching out to accept Henry from her shaking hands, Gid bit back a smile as the boy clutched his neck. "My pop pop," Henry jabbered. "No Emmy. Pop! Pop! Gamps!"

Looking down at the little boy in his arms, Gid grinned. "What has Auntie Em been doing to you while I was gone, Little Man?"

"Ask him what HE'S done to his Auntie Em, Jason," Emily glared at him, breathing hard as she rested her hands on her hips and bent forward to catch her breath.

Sniffing the air, Gideon said pleasantly, "I think I may know the problem, folks. Somebody needs a diaper change, don't they?"

"Huh?" Emily huffed.

"He's dirty, Em," Gideon grinned.

"You mean he doesn't think I'm evil incarnate?" Em asked, hopefully.

"Well, that might be stretching it," Ben said, reaching for the baby.

"Not talking to you! Why didn't he just tell me?" Emily moaned.

Looking Emily up and down as he shifted Henry to his hip, Ben replied with an eye roll, "You're a woman, aren't you? You couldn't have figured out for yourself his problem?"

"Honey, he doesn't exactly have the language capabilities to give you a prolonged explanation as to his wants and desires," Gid laughed.

"How the hell could a woman not have figured out a baby needs a clean diaper," Ben snorted.

Gideon grabbed her arm gently as Emily took a threatening step forward and hissed, "Just because I happen to have a vagina doesn't automatically give me a fluency in the nuances of childhood development, you jackass! And, how exactly did all this suddenly become my problem? Morgan was the one that was supposed to be on Henry duty! Everybody knows I don't touch the kids until they're old enough to tell me what they want! Everybody! Just ask Hotch! I only become the benevolent aunt AFTER they can wipe their own butts!"

"Speaking of Morgan, where the hell is he?" Gideon asked, dropping his hand from her arm and slipping it around her waist. His reasoning was dual. First, he didn't trust her not to lunge at Ben again and second, he simply liked the feel of her.

"Off trying to placate his own mother," Emily snorted, allowing herself a weak moment and leaning against Gid. "I swear, that man's either got Oedipal issues out the ass or he's just been completely whipped all the way around."

"I don't care what he's doing or where he is, he's supposed to be keeping his ass right here with this little boy," Ben growled, his arms tightening protectively around Henry. "We can't afford to take those kinds of chances right now!"

"Ya know, I AM a fully qualified agent," Emily sniped. "I've got a gun with REAL bullets and everything! Wanna see?" she growled as she reached for her sidearm, only to feel Gideon's warm hand cover hers.

"That isn't what Ben meant, honey," Gideon said quietly. "At least not this time, at any rate," he said with a glare toward Ben. Clearing his throat, Gid looked at Henry, happily patting Ben's face and said authoritatively, "I suggest we forget Morgan for a minute and take care of this little boy before Mama Rossi finds out how unhappy he's been."

"And Sofia Rossi will not be at all happy to know that her precious bambino has been screaming bloody murder," Ben said with a smirk in Emily's direction.

"He wasn't screaming exactly! Was he, Jason? He was just unhappy," Emily defended herself.

"He just hasn't been around you that much yet, Em," Gideon consoled, rubbing her arm as she stared worriedly at the baby. "Ben, leave 'er alone."

Glancing toward the door, Emily pointed accusingly as Morgan appeared. "There! There he is! Blame him!"

Looking from one angry face to the next, Morgan shook his head. "What the hell is happening here?" he asked, confused.

"I'll tell you what happened," Ben growled. "You left your post, you idiot. And this kid ain't happy about it!"

Shaking his bald head, Morgan held up a hand. "Damn it! There are more guards in this hospital than the freaking White House, Ben. I only left Henry with Emily for a couple of minutes," Derek tried to justify himself.

Hearing the elevator ding, Gideon glanced toward the wall. "Okay, people, start moving! We're gonna find a diaper bag and change this kid before Sofia Rossi decapitates all of us with her rolling pin."


	187. Chapter 187

**Chapter 187**

As Gideon's eyes stayed focused on the red taillights in front of him, he sighed as he watched Emily's brake lights flash again. Glancing down at the dashboard clock he saw the green numbers illuminating 11:13 pm.

"Looks like we've almost killed another night, Spencer," Jason said conversationally as he stared out the windshield.

Staring at his hands, Reid only nodded.

Smiling as Emily finally picked up some speed in front of him, Gideon again glanced at an unnaturally quiet Reid in the passenger seat. "Looks like Emily finally decided to quit driving like a blue haired grandma and put on some speed," Gideon noted, staring out the window.

"She's probably just trying to keep Henry safe," Reid said quietly, looking out his own window. "I think she'd do anything right now to keep Henry from crying anymore, especially with Mama Rossi in the car with her.

"I think that might be a bit of an understatement, Reid. I'm not sure Emily is ever going to recover from the tongue lashing she received from Sofia Rossi when she got off that elevator."

"She's quite protective of her grandchildren, isn't she?"

"I think that's putting it mildly," Gideon grinned, remembering the discomfited look blanketing Emily's face as Sofia had lit into her. "Anybody that comes between Sofia Rossi and the continued happiness of those kids is bound to face her wrath, if not her gun."

Gideon watched as Reid nodded thoughtfully. Sighing, Gideon finally said, "Okay, Spencer. Something is bothering you. Spill it."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Jason," Reid said carefully.

"Bull," Gid replied flatly. "Something has sent your mind flying into a tailspin. Tell me what it is and maybe we can figure it out," Jason suggested.

Pursing his lips, Reid finally shook his head. "I can't. At least not yet."

"Is it the baby?" Gid asked sharply, taking his eyes off the road long enough to eye Spencer. "Because if that's what's bothering you, Dave and JJ have every faith that the doctors have gotten to this in plenty of time and Marina's gonna recover quickly."

"Most children diagnosed with childhood pneumonia recover within one to two weeks when following a physician's prescribed routine including the appropriate antibiotics. Marina didn't appear to possess any complicating factors that would hinder her adhering to these widely known and accepted statistics. I checked."

"I know you did," Gideon chuckled.

Nodding, Reid continued, "Therefore, it remains highly probable that she will fall within the general window of recuperation."

"Good to know," Gid said, inclining his head. "But I have a sneaking suspicion that it's not Marina's condition that's dwelling on your mind. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Reid admitted uneasily.

"Spencer-"

"It's those journals, Jason," Reid sighed. "I've memorized the entries that I've read."

Jason knew that sometimes there was a wide difference between Reid knowing the information and processing the meaning of it, he asked carefully, "Is there something in there that you believe would be helpful to the case, Spencer?"

"I'm uncertain," Reid said with a shrug. "I'm not clear whether this is meaningless information or a puzzle piece we've been missing. Mr. Morrelli isn't exactly clear about what he deems important in his journals."

"If he took the time to include it, Spence, it's probably fairly important," Gid surmised.

"The best thing you could probably do is share whatever you've found with the team and see if anyone else has information to shed light on what you've read. There's a lot of knowledge tucked away in the Rossi familia, Reid."

"I'm NOT telling Agent Rossi what I found," Reid insisted adamantly. "I'll tell you. You can decide what to do with it."

"I'm assuming you have further information about his family then?" Gid said, with a knowing look in Spencer's direction.

"You could say that," Reid said uncomfortably. "In the eighth journal I read, Gino Morrelli wrote on page 29, line 14, that Alberto Rossi impregnated the oldest daughter in the Delfino family. This tryst resulted in the birth of one Marcus Delfino."

Whistling, Gideon narrowed his eyes. "So David Rossi has an illegitimate brother?"

"If Mr. Morelli's information can be relied upon, then, yes, he does."

"If Gino wrote it, Spence, chances are, it's gospel," Gid replied. "Damn!" Gid hissed, slapping his hand against the steering wheel. "That sure throws a new kink in the rope."

"Does Agent Rossi know?" Reid asked.

"If he does, he's never said a word about it to me," Jason replied.

"According to Mr. Morelli's entries, he did everything he could to ensure that neither Mrs. Rossi, nor her child, never learned of Mr. Rossi's indiscretion."

"Even back then, old Gino was trying to look out for Sofia and Dave," Gideon murmured.

"He arranged for Anna Delfino to marry a young man from the Sinoto family. He described it as a marriage made in heaven. The ramifications of the union were considered beneficial to all parties concerned. He noted that it was advantageous to the leadership within the families at that time."

"Arranged marriages at that time were a fairly common occurrence, especially within the Italian culture. Joining two families could create political dynasties entirely capable of wielding great power and influence."

"Seems to me that forming a legal corporation would have been much easier…no messy emotions getting in the way," Reid said, shaking his shaggy head.

"In the Italian culture, marriage is considered binding forever," Gid responded absently.

"Did anybody tell Agent Rossi that?" Reid asked seriously, looking up at Jason.

"Spencer, Dave has always been a rule unto himself, son. And this marriage to JJ…Spence, that WILL be forever. But, back to my original point, Italians regard the words "til death do us part" as inviolate…they are products of their Catholic upbringing. A legal corporation can be dissolved by the vote of the board of directors, each leaving with the assets they brought to the endeavor. A true Italian marriage yields joined heirs…and it ain't over until one of them goes out in a pine box."

"I'm not sure I understand your idiom, Jason," Reid said in a confused voice.

"Italians marry and stay married, son. The only true way out is death."

"Do you think this information is part of our case?" Reid asked.

Sliding their SUV into Rossi's driveway, Gideon shrugged. "I'm not sure, Spence. But, we'll find out. You let me handle this one, okay? This is somewhat delicate information, understand?"

Nodding, Reid murmured wistfully, "I wish I could do more to help, Jason. It seems like there should be something more productive than reading that I could be doing."

"You're doing exactly what Dave needs you to be doing, Spence. You're using the gifts you have and that's all any of us can ask," Gid returned firmly. Shifting the vehicle into park, Gid continued, "But, right now, we're going to get Sofia and Henry Rossi safely reinstalled inside that house and keep them safe tonight. For now, keeping everyone secure is our primary concern."


	188. Chapter 188

**Chapter 188**

A little over an hour and a half later, Jason Gideon looked up from where he sat at the Rossi kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee and smiled. Eyes easily finding a rumpled Emily Prentiss even in the semi-darkness, he quietly rumbled, "Hey. Couldn't sleep?"

Shaking her long dark hair as she quietly padded toward the coffee pot, she whispered, pouring herself a cup of coffee "I was laying in bed tossing and turning and it finally dawned on me what part of my problem was. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

Grinning at her as she began rummaging through cabinets, Gideon rose. "Sit down, Em. I'll fix you something."

Looking quickly over her shoulder, Emily shook her head. "You don't need to do that. I'm sure there are some crackers or something-"

Reaching above her head, Gideon pushed the swinging cabinet door closed. "Em, sit," he ordered quietly. "If you'll recall, I'm pretty proficient in the kitchen."

"Yeah, you were handy," Emily shrugged, moving to the kitchen table without meeting his eyes.

"I was a lot of things back then," Gid said quietly, reaching into the refrigerator for eggs and milk. "Breakfast food okay?" he asked her.

Nodding wordlessly, Emily studied the salt and pepper shaker in the middle of the table.

Cracking the eggs into a bowl, Gideon said conversationally, "So, are we ever going to talk about the fact that I'm back, Em?"

"I wasn't aware that you were back, Jason," Emily said noncommittally. "I was under the impression that you were just passing through…doing a favor for an old friend while you were in town," she said with a negligible wave of her hand.

"It began that way," Gideon nodded, pouring milk into the pancake batter. "But a few weeks ago, Strauss asked me if I'd consider returning to the BAU…on a consulting basis. I told her to give me a couple of months…but, I'm gonna do it."

"Really?" Emily asked tonelessly though her stomach clenched painfully.

"Yeah," he replied, watching her expression. "Wanna share how you feel about that?"

Fighting a wave of emotion down, Emily looked up at him. "Why should I feel one way or another about it, Jason. It's your life."

"Once upon a time, I thought it was gonna be our life, Em," Jason said quietly, staring down at the mixture in the bowl as he stirred its contents.

"That was a long time ago," Emily replied distantly.

"Em-"

"You walked away, Jason. What do you want me to say now?" Emily asked with a furrowed brow. "What exactly is it that you want from me? My endorsement?"

Grabbing a skillet from above the stove and pouring batter into the pan, Jason shook his head and smiled grimly. "Some things never change, do they? Almost two years later and you're still trying to hold the world at bay."

"I am who I am, Jason. I won't apologize to you or anyone else for it," Emily said flatly, watching his back.

"Oh, I know who you are, Prentiss. It's one of the reasons I came back," Gid muttered. "I thought if I left, eventually I'd get you out of my system. Turned out, I was wrong," he said, flipping the pancakes.

"Try harder," Emily advised.

"Yeah, you'd have thought I'd have gotten that through my thick head by now…especially after the first six months of leaving messages on your answering machine and unanswered emails," Gid growled.

"You chose to leave, Gideon," Emily reminded him evenly.

"Because you told me to go, Prentiss," Gideon shot back, shifting the pancakes from the skillet onto a plate.

"There was no point in your staying when you weren't really here anyway," Emily said calmly.

"It was traumatic," Gideon defended himself, placing the plate in front of her.

Picking up her fork with nerveless fingers, Emily struggled to keep her voice emotionless as she said, "It would be. You were in love with the victim."

"Damn it, you wouldn't listen to me. I loved Sarah. Past tense!" Gideon spat. "Why couldn't you believe that?"

Putting a bite in her mouth and chewing methodically, Emily finally raised her eyes to his and replied, "Because no one reacts the way you did unless they're in love, Jason. I didn't have the energy to compete with a dead woman. Sue me."

Taken aback by her tone, Jason took a step back as he narrowed his eyes at her. "That's cold, Prentiss. Even for you. I cared about her. It was my fault she died."

"You have a serious savior complex, Gideon," Emily said coolly, raising her fork to her lips again.

"I must…I still wanna save you from yourself, Emily," Gideon said softly.

"Never asked to be saved by you, Jason. I didn't need it then. And I don't need it now," Emily replied resolutely.

"You don't give an inch, do you?" Jason asked.

"Why would I? I gave before and had it thrown back in my face," Emily said calmly.

"Again, you told me to go!" Jason defensively shouted.

"And YOU went…easily," Emily said, her words accusing, but her voice soft.

"There was NOTHING easy about leaving you….and YOU cut me off. I called, Em. I wrote…and nothing….nothing from you!""What exactly was there to say, Jason? Did you want me to beg you to come back? Tell you that I couldn't live without you? Get real!" Emily hissed.

"Maybe I needed YOU, Emily," Jason whispered.

Lifting piercing eyes to his, Emily ground out, "Then you knew where I was, Gideon. I never left."

"Yeah, I knew where you were, Em. I also knew that you'd encased yourself in a sheet of ice. Of course, that was nothing new either, was it?"

"We don't all feel the need to talk things to death, Jason. Some of us just accept things the way they are."

"Answer my earlier question. How do you feel about me coming back, Emily?" Jason asked, studying her pale face, praying for some spark of emotion.

Emily's mind spun. He was coming home. She saw the honesty in his eyes. It was true. She didn't even know how she felt about his newest revelation. So she did the only thing she could do when she was cornered. She lied.

Staring back at him, she neutrally said, "I don't feel anything at all, Jason."


	189. Chapter 189

**Chapter 189**

"Liar," he softly accused. He'd seen it…that spark of emotion. It had been fleeting, but it had been THERE, damn it!

"Think whatever you want, Gideon," Emily replied, bending her head again to her plate, lest her face reveal too much. "You usually do."

"That's true," he murmured. Telling himself that backing away at this point was the prudent thing to do, he decided to give the woman in front of him a break. "We might have a break in the case," he said evenly, changing the subject.

That was Jason, she though. He could change track so effortlessly…it was seamless. Taking a breath, she blanked her face and lifted her head. "Really?"

Nodding as he rinsed the skillet in the sink, he said over his shoulder, "Reid's been pouring over Gino's journals and it seems we may have another player in the game."

Dropping her fork to her plate with an audible clatter, Emily dropped her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's another damned Italian, isn't it?" she groaned.

Chuckling, Gideon removed her plate from in front of her. "'Fraid so, kitten," he laughed, the pet name he'd given her over two years ago easily rolling off his tongue."Aarrrghhh! Just once, I'd like you people to bring me a German…or maybe an Arab. These Italians are going to drive me nuts. There all so…so….MALE!"

"Germans and Arabs have males, too," Gideon grinned.

"Maybe…but they aren't so freaking arrogant," Emily grumbled.

"True enough. But you get used to it," Gideon shrugged.

"I sincerely doubt that. If Ben calls me "Dollface" one more time, I'm gonna smash HIS face," Emily threatened.

"If it helps, he means it as a compliment," Gideon said, trying to help.

"It doesn't," Emily replied sharply. "So who is this new entry into the game?"

"According to Reid via Gino's journals, Rossi has a brother," Gideon replied.

"No, he doesn't," Em said with a shake of her head. "I've read his personnel file. No brother, Gid."

"Illegitimate, Em. And I'm fairly certain based on Reids recitation of the details surrounding the kid's birth, that neither Sofia nor Dave have any idea."

"Shit," Em breathed. "That complicates things," she sighed.

"Gee, you think?" Gideon asked, circling the island to take a seat next to her at the table.

"When are you telling him?" Em asked.

"Huh?"

"When are you going to make him aware of this new information? I know Reid won't do it. He's scared to death of Rossi."

"But you're not," Gideon said hopefully.

"Uh uh! Forget it! I may not be scared of him, but I'm not exactly his bosom buddy either. This one is gonna fall on you, Jason," Emily told him bluntly.

"Again, thanks for your support," Gideon replied with fake cheer.

"Sorry," Emily said genuinely.

"Well, we're definitely not telling him now. This business with Marina has thrown both our friends for a loop."

"She's gonna be okay, right? You haven't heard anything else, have you?" Emily asked nervously.

"No new information as of the last time I talked to Hotch," Gideon said, shaking his head.

"Thank God," Emily muttered.

"I second that. I don't want to be anywhere Sofia Rossi if anything else happens to one of her grandchildren."

"Tell me about it," Emily muttered. "Speaking of which, I guess I should thank you for stepping in at the hospital and defending me."

"I have absolutely no problem throwing Derek Morgan in the path of an oncoming bus, sweetheart. Especially when it's originally aiming for you. It wasn't your fault anyway."

"I think Mama Rossi's handbag may have dented his head," Emily laughed. "Did you hear the sound it made when it made contact?"

"Morgan's head is hard enough to take it. Besides, he'll still be pretty," Gideon grinned.

Eyes meeting for a charged moment, Emily sighed as she watched Gideon's lips slowly descend. She'd never be able to say that she didn't have time to stop him. She did…but this…this had always been so easy…this is how they'd fallen into whatever they'd been before…by accident. As his lips touched hers, her eyes slid shut…watching him had always hurt too much…so she'd always kept her eyes closed. Feeling his familiar touch feather down her arm as his teeth lightly nipped at her lower lip, she yielded. Feeling her former lover slowly draw her tongue into his mouth, she knew from experience his taste would linger in her mouth long after he'd pulled away.

Moaning a little as she felt his hand tangle in her long hair tugging her closer to his questing lips, she didn't bother to protest as he dragged her into his lap. This she remembered. This she knew how to do. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against him, her breasts crushed against his chest as his fingertips dragged against her spine.

Tearing his lips away from her mouth, he dropped them to the fragile column of her neck as he heard her gasp for breath. "I'm not going to stop unless you make me, Emily." Waiting a bare beat and hearing no complaint, Gideon stood quickly, cradling her unresisting body in his arms. "Which bedroom?" he asked huskily.

"Downstairs on the left," Emily whispered automatically, unwilling to deny her body the pleasure she knew his could bring hers.

His long strides found her room mere seconds later. Kicking the door closed behind them, his feet found her bed quickly. Dropping her on the soft mattress, his muscular body followed hers quickly. Covering her lips, he prayed she wouldn't back away…wouldn't suddenly protest this. He'd missed her touch…her body…the sound of her voice. But most of all, he'd missed the closeness, that feeling that when he was with her, he was part of something bigger than himself. Quickly raising the soft tee shirt above her head, he smiled as he saw those aroused peaks he'd once been so familiar with. Brushing his thumbs against the dusky nipples, he easily recognized her groan of pleasure as she craned her neck against the pillows, thrusting her chest against him.

"Jason, please!" she panted, shifting underneath the body pinning hers.

Allowing her words to wash over him, he wondered how many time he'd heard those two words, said just that way. That yearning inflection. How many times over the last two years had he laid awake at night replaying them in his mind? Bending his head, his mouth surrounded one breast, tasting her flesh. No one would ever taste this good…this sweet. She had a flavor that was uniquely her own. Like a crisp apple on an autumn day. Damn, he was getting whimsically poetic in his old age.

"Oh, God!" Emily breathed, as sensations she hadn't felt in over two years thrummed through her body. No man had ever made her feel like he had….like he did. She hadn't even bothered trying to find this connection again after he left…it would have been pointless. Threading her fingers through his dark hair, her nails skimmed his scalp, illicitting a groan from him. Catching her breath as she felt his lips trail a path of gently feathering kisses across her breastbone to her other swollen peak, she fought the urge to cry out as his teeth nipped at her stiffened nipple.

"Mmmm," he hummed as his lips sucked sharply at her breast, encouraged by her breathy moan.

"Too many clothes, Jason," Emily panted, raking her nails over the material of his black shirt at his shoulders.

Releasing her breast long enough to draw back and unfasten the first two buttons of his shirt, she helped him raise the dress shirt over his head. A relieved breath leaving her lips, he smiled down at her as he lowered his body back to hers, feeling her small hands automatically find the muscles of his shoulders, clutching him as his tongue tangled with hers again. Sliding hands down her sides, he found the material of her flannel pants at her narrow hips and tugged gently, laughing into her mouth as she frantically kicked her way free of the restraining fabric. Sliding his hand over the silkily smooth skin of her abdomen his fingers toyed with the lace edge of her panties as her hips bucked against him.

Ripping her mouth from his, Emily clawed at his shoulders. "Stop playing with me," she ordered him.

"I've never played with you, Emily. Never," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the rapid pulse in her neck. "Relax, sweetheart," he crooned against her ear, his hands stroking her abdomen soothingly.

"I can't…it's been too long. I need -" Emily tried desperately to explain before his lips abruptly cut her off again and his fingers found that long neglected bud of desire within the heart of her femininity.

"Oh!" she yelped, jerking beneath his talented fingers. "Jason!"

"Shhh," he huffed against her breast.

Lifting her hips in time to his finger's movements, Emily felt the world slipping away. Desperate to gain some form of control, she snatched at the buckle of his belt as her lips attacked his. Fighting fire with fire, her hand surrounded his heat, stroking it firmly as he groaned into her mouth.

"Emily, stop!" he hissed, throwing his head back, the veins in his neck standing out as he fought for control.

Shaking her head, Emily ground out, thrusting against his fingers, "Not until you do!"

"Damn it!" Gideon growled, thrusting his hips against her stroking hand. Forcing himself to pull back, he rose to stand beside the bed, shucking his jeans quickly.

Watching with slit aroused eyes, Emily licked her lips as she watched him expose his arousal to her eyes. "Jason," she breathed, already anticipating the feel of his heated length sliding into her, completing her again.

Joining her prone form on the bed again, Jason hovered over her. "I'm here, Kitten," he whispered, his breath gusting against her face as he slowly joined them in intimacy for the first time in two years.

Crying out as he entered her, she felt his hands tighten against her own, stilling her movements.

"God, I've missed you, sweetheart," Jason groaned against her skin, resting his head against her shoulder as he tried resisted the urge to ravage her. "Missed this so much."

"We were always good at this part," Emily admitted shakily, squirming beneath him, trying to entice him to move.

"No, Emily, this part was magic," he corrected gently, his mouth finding hers again as he lost the battle of wills he fought with his body.

Moaning as her body remembered how wonderful being a part of him was, Emily pulled her hands free of his to wrap around his neck, pulling him down against her. She couldn't stand to feel his eyes watching her. If she could hide, perhaps, just perhaps, she might be able to remain unaffected. This could just be sex. A simple evolutionary need being met. God, who was she trying to delude here? The man sliding in and out of her was going to shatter her again…physically and emotionally. And she knew it.

Grimacing in pleasure as her slim legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him deeper into the warm, tight depths of her body, Jason ceded control to the overwhelming desire he had for this woman. Plunging into her, he released a masculine grunt of ecstasy as her body clutched his, milking his essence from him. Clenching his jaw against the pleasure, he forced himself to wait for her. He wouldn't lose the opportunity to wring those high pitched cries from her lips. Trailing his fingers down to where he was joined to her, he pushed her further up the ladder, capturing her lips again as he did.

It was a short trip…both their bodies starved for each other. And when release came, it was simultaneous and shattering. But, it was something else, too. It was like coming home.


	190. Chapter 190

**Chapter 190**

Cracking open one eyelid carefully, Emily Prentiss became aware of two things instantaneously. One, she'd made a monumental mistake in the night. And two, the mistake was still sleeping behind her, pressed tightly to her back. Jesus! What had she done!? Hadn't she promised herself when Reid had informed her three months ago that Gideon was coming back to town for a lecture circuit, that she'd avoid this very situation? She'd promised herself that her mind would reign over her body's natural inclination toward him. She'd sworn to herself to avoid this very pitfall. And, she'd failed. Again! Her mother was right - she really did have no backbone.

She couldn't afford for this to become complicated. People were depending on her….her family, the only family she wanted to claim, at any rate, were depending on her. The man in bed with her had savaged her once before without ever realizing he'd done it. She couldn't allow it to happen again. She had to find some distance. She needed that indestructible wall of aloofness that she'd perfected over the years of dealing with her mother now more than ever. She would not let him hurt her again…wouldn't let him take what was left of her heart and shred it. She could stop it. She could!

He knew the moment she opened her eyes. He felt it in the way her body stiffened against hers…and he knew, as sure as the sun was shining, that she was regretting their lovemaking. He felt her attempt to shift away from his body, to create a tangible distance and he tightened his arm in response, keeping his eyes closed. He wouldn't let her do this. Not again. She could deny the attraction between them all she wanted, but he knew what he'd tasted on her lips last night….that bittersweet anguish of their separation. He knew he'd damaged her with his defection. The fact that she'd told him to go, it didn't matter. He'd known, even then, that her words were a defense mechanism - a product from her non-existent childhood. He'd KNOWN what his leaving would do to her, and he'd foolishly done it anyway. Thanks to his stupidity, she'd taken this time to fortify those walls he'd painstakingly tried to break down during their relationship two years ago. Now, he knew they'd be stronger than ever.

Sighing, he dropped a kiss against her bare shoulder blade. "Emily, I know you're awake," he whispered.

"Good," she responded neutrally. "I won't disturb you when I move then," she told him, throwing her legs over the side of the bed without turning.

Catching her arm in an intractable grip, Gideon said, his voice still husky from sleep, "Kitten, we need to talk about this."

Jerking away, Emily shook her dark head as she snatched her oversize tee shirt from the floor and shimmied into it. "First, don't call me that, Jason. The time for endearments passed long ago. Second, there's nothing to say," she replied briskly, keeping her back to him. "We had an itch last night and we scratched it. It was a nice fuck, but that's all it was."

"Pardon me?" he asked in shock. "You call what happened between us last night a simple fuck?"

Shrugging as she ran her fingers through her hair and turned her eyes to the floor, searching for her underwear, she said, forcing a nonchalant tone into her voice, "Actually I was more complimentary. I called it a nice fuck."

Gideon felt searing anger pervade his body at her carelessly spoken words, a haze of red rage dimming his vision. Pushing out of the bed violently, he grabbed her arms in a vice-like grip, spinning her to face him. Backing her into the door, he growled, "You call what we did last night "fucking"?" Getting no response, he shook her slightly. "Do you?" he asked in a voiced edged with ice.

Lifting alarmed eyes to meet his irate stare, Emily swallowed nervously. "I did," she said with a confidence she didn't feel. "Because that's ALL it was, Jason. That's ALL it ever was between us…fucking!"

"Obviously, somebody's misled you on the difference between making love and fucking, Emily!" Gideon hissed darkly, his fingers biting into her hips as he lifted her against the doorway, his naked body pressing against hers. "Fucking is a whole lot less tender. A nice fuck involves a disconnected person filling a need. Let's see if I can show you the difference, Em," he bit out, gripping her tighter as he shifted between her legs, probing her entrance.

Gasping at the contact of his hardened arousal against her, Emily's eyes met his determined gaze. "Jason-" she began as bruising lips cut off her words and he roughly entered her. Plunging into her body, she felt her back being slammed against the door as she gripped his shoulders. One hand gripped her thigh in a brutal hold as his other roughly fondled her breast while their mouths joined violently in a raw caricature of a kiss. Tongues and teeth clashing, both fought for dominance as she clawed at his back and his rock hard length drove her to the brink of sanity as he pillaged her body. He wasn't forcing her, she knew…but this…it wasn't them. It had never been them.

As her body began to tremble on the cusp of ecstasy, he grunted his release. And that fast it was over. Pivoting, he dropped her body to the bed's mattress, glaring down at her as she looked at him in shock. "Now, that, Emily, was me just fucking.! Not a nice fuck…not even a decent fuck…in fact, I'd say if I had to judge you just based on fucking, you'd be classified as a lousy FUCK! I trust that I demonstrated the difference between last night and this morning to you," he said caustically, jerking on his jeans.

Face paling under the onslaught of his attack, Emily could only shake her head as she began to tremble.

Eyeing her furiously, he hissed, "So determined to think of making love as some cool business deal, aren't you?" Jerking his wallet from his pants, he opened it, pulling a few folded bills out and throwing it at her. "Consider that payment for services rendered then and damn me for a fool for loving you, Kitten," he growled bitterly, jerking open the door to her bedroom angrily and slamming it as he left.

Pulling herself into the fetal position on the bed, Emily turned toward the wall and willed herself to blank out the last several minutes of her life as silent tears began to fall.


	191. Chapter 191

**Chapter 191**

Slamming the bedroom door behind him, Gideon stalked through the house into the kitchen. Heading for the back door, he ignored the five sets of surprised eyes on him as he wrenched open the back door and slammed it behind him with enough force to rattle the windows.

"Anybody got a clue what the hell THAT was all about?" Eddie asked in awe, eyeing the back door.

"I've never seen him look that enraged," Reid breathed.

"Only one thing brings a man to that level of anger," Ben mused, taking a sip of his coffee.

"A woman," Rudy and Sofia, said simultaneously.

Furrowing his brows, Reid murmured in confusion, "But the only other woman here is Emily."

"Give the kid a cigar," Ben snickered.

"Jason and Emily," Reid said, shaking his head, "No, I'd know."

"You sure about that, kid?" Eddie asked with a grim smile.

Scrunching his nose, Reid shook his head again, "Emily and Jason?"

"Wrap your head around it, Dr. Reid. I think it's a fact," Ben said grimly. "Or was, at any rate."

Pulling the curtain to the side, Sofia said softly, "I think one of you boys need go check on young Jason."

"Okay, maybe he'll explain this all to me," Reid said, beginning to rise from the table.

"Not you, Spencer. At least, not now," she said with a small shake of her head, shooting the other men warning glances. "I think it would be better for one of his older friends to see to Jason right now, child."

Looking at Rudy, Sofia asked with a hard look, "Did you see this coming, my friend?"

Shaking his head at her, Rudy replied, "No. I believe this is what people in this country call plot twist, yes?"

Sighing, Mama wiped her hands on a dishrag. "I believe that is right. At any rate, one of you boys need go see to him."

As Rudy and Eddie both turned to stare at Ben, he shook his head.

"Hell, no! Not me!" Ben snorted, downing another swallow of coffee.

"You know him best," Rudy reasoned.

"And you're closer to his age than I am," Eddie sidestepped.

"You're friends," Mama said with a note of finality.

"Having my jaw broken by him in 1973 over a poker game gone wrong does not a friend make, Mama Rossi," Ben retorted.

"Ben," Mama said quietly while staring out the window, "your friend is in pain. Go find out why."

"Oh, hell," Ben grimaced. "Fine! But if he breaks my face this time, one of you old farts is paying my medical bills! I should charge hazardous duty rates hanging out with this loony family," he grumbled.

"You both owe me," he said, glaring at Rudy and Eddie.

"I make you Italian cake later, Bennie," Sofia said, giving the man a gentle shove. "Now, go."

Taking a deep breath, Ben opened the door and moved quietly onto the deck, eying Gideon hesitantly.

"Go back inside, Benny," Gideon ordered harshly.

"I can't do that," Ben said conversationally. "That would mean crossing Sofia Rossi and I make it a point to never do that."

Sighing, Gideon dropped his head to his chest, shame permeating his body. He'd NEVER treated a woman the way he'd just used Emily. Never. Stomach rolling at what he'd done, he clenched his eyes closed as he tried to banish the memory of her stricken face. It was a futile effort. He knew he'd remember that look of shock and repulsion for the rest of his days.

"I've seen that look before. In my own mirror…when I lost my Gracie," Ben said quietly, moving to stand beside the other man at the railing.

"I fucked up, Ben," Gideon confided hoarsely.

"Fix it," Ben said bluntly.

"I don't think I can," Gideon shook his head.

"She's not dead, Jason. You still have time to make amends for whatever it is that happened."

"No, Ben…not for this," Jason said through a tight throat.

Casting him a sidelong glance, Ben asked, "What the fuck did you do, Potatohead?"

Swallowing past the lump of emotion in his throat, Gideon whispered, "Emily and I…we have a past together."

"I figured as much," Ben nodded with a shrug.

"I…we…were in a relationship. There was a case. Someone I knew…someone I once loved…was killed. I sort of lost myself for awhile. I left her, Emily, that is. She told me to go…but I knew, she was doing it for me, not for her. But, I went, anyway," Gideon confided, his words stilted.

"And then you came back," Ben prodded.

"Yeah. I came back. Told myself I was doing it for a lecture circuit, but I knew deep down I was coming back for her. I'd tried to keep in contact…but you have to know Emily. Once you hurt her -"

"She doesn't forgive easily," Ben surmised.

"That's an understatement," Gideon laughed harshly. "I don't know if Emily forgives EVER. Even if she did, I don't know if she ever would now. Last night, I thought we'd reached…I mean we…" Gideon said, floundering for words.

"You made love," Ben said succinctly.

"Yeah," Gideon breathed, staring out over the horizon. "I mean, no. I made love. She…didn't see it the same way. She called it," he said licking his lips and forcing the words out, "a nice fuck."

"Ouch," Ben winced.

"That's not the worst, Ben," Gideon replied, his shoulders hunched. "I got angry. I didn't force her, Ben. I swear to God, I didn't, but-"

"Jason-" Ben hissed, turning to face the other man and seeing the dissolution blanketing his face.

Running a shaking hand over his face, Gideon made himself say the words. "I took her against the door like some kind of rutting animal. The look on her face after I….I was so angry…so hurt, I couldn't think for the pain, man! And, then I made it worse by-" his word drowned out by the sound of the door being wrenched open again. Looking over his shoulder, his gaze met the swollen eyes of the woman he loved.


	192. Chapter 192

**Chapter 192**

As Gideon took an involuntary step forward, Ben grabbed his arm in a tight grip as he saw the shattered rage on Emily's face. "Gideon," he said, warily watching the woman.

"Did you tell him everything, Jason?" Emily hissed. "All the sordid little details?" she sneered, moving angrily forward.

"Emily, you have to forgive-" Gideon began as her open palm snapped forward, cracking against his cheek with enough force to make him stumble backwards.

"Shut up!" she screamed, throwing the folded bills he'd callously tossed at her earlier in his face. "Take your money back, you son of a bitch and buy yourself a clue! I will NEVER be any man's whore…especially not yours!" she screeched "I'm done here! I'll help Dave and JJ from the BAU. But you-," she hissed, jabbing his in the chest, "will stay the hell away from me or I swear to God, I'll kill you myself!"

"Christ!" Ben breathed. "You fucking idiot," Ben hissed, staring at the bills scattered on the ground.

"Emily, I'm sorry! Sweetheart, please just listen to-" Gideon said, starting after her as she stumbled down the stairs of the wooden deck.

"You've done enough, Gideon!" Ben yelled harshly, pulling him back.

***

Emily's eyes barely focused as she finally found the handle to the SUV driver's door. Savagely jerking it open, she fumbled her way into the driver's seat, hoping against hope that the keys were still in the ignition. They were. For two brief seconds, she mentally thanked David Rossi and his nit-picking, anal-retentive plans for keeping his family safe and secure. Keys were always to be in cars. Always. One never knew when there would be a mad escape from enemies, predators, or acts of territorial war.

Or, in her case, a fucking bastard intent on once again ruining her life and causing her to regret that she ever allowed him near her in the first place.

Fool Emily once, shame on you. Fool Emily twice, and watch her find her gun.

Drawing a shaky breath, she flipped the ignition and floored the gas pedal at the same time, spewing gravels as she aimed the truck away from Little Creek. Where she was going, she didn't know, but she was certain that it was going to be far, far away. Far away from psychotic family dramas and psychotic killers on the loose. Far away from crying babies and protective grandmothers with killer purses. And far away from one certain man who had treated her like a common streetwalker.

Humiliation didn't even come close to describing her feelings at this moment. Jason Gideon had mortified her. He had degraded her. And then had the gall…the unmitigated gall…to tell Ben about it. God, she could only imagine the laughs that they were having at her expense.

No, she told herself. NO. Slamming her hand against the steering wheel, Emily cursed violently as she refused to release the tears that threatened to flow like Niagara Falls. Crying over a man was not in the official Emily Prentiss job description. Having feelings were against the rules. And she was in this predicament because she had allowed herself to completely throw the rule book out the window and be swayed by her emotions.

And look what that got you, she told herself with a sneer. And she told that niggling part of her mind, the part that was trying to remind her that she did actually love him, to go straight to hell.

Barely stopping at the end of the driveway, Emily blinked hard as she glanced to the left and right long enough to ensure that she wasn't going to t-bone another car. Her blurry eyes caught sight of a car in the distance, but she knew she could outrun it. Nothing was going to stand between her and her speedy get away. Absolutely nothing.

Peeling out onto the paved road, she bit her lip as she told herself, vehemently, that she was going to completely forget that Jason Gideon ever existed. The normally staid and in-control Emily Prentiss had allowed that man to invade, then ruin, her life for the second and last time. Nothing on this earth could make her let him touch her ever again.

Nothing except the bullet that was, at that very moment, aiming toward the dark SUV.

****

"I don't know what's happening out here," Mama said sharply from the doorway with a condemning look at Jason, "but, that poor woman can not drive in that condition!"

"Mama," Ben said, turning on his heel as he kept his hold on Jason, "get inside. I'll handle it!" Turning his face toward the driveway, Ben yelled, "Emily, damn it, Dollface, WAIT!"

"Ben, damn it, let me go! I can't let her leave like this!" Jason yelled, trying to jerk away from him.

"Damn it, Gideon! You go anywhere near that woman right now and she'll murder you, you fool!" Ben growled, shoving Gideon against the railing violently. "You threw money at her…you humiliated her. Fuck! I may shoot you myself!" Looking over his shoulder, Ben yelled into the open kitchen doorway, "Damn it! One of you assholes get out here and help me!"

Both men looked up as they heard gravel being thrown in the driveway as Emily accelerated down the lane, her driving erratic at best. And both men's heart's stopped cold in their chests as they heard the telltale pops of ammunition being fired and watched as the black Escalade careened into a tree.


	193. Chapter 193

**_Author's Note: Well, the muse of Criminal Minds refuses to talk to me again. I'll try to think of some oneshot material, but if anybody has any ideas for either JJ/Rossi, Emily/Rossi or Hotch/Emily, somebody shoot me a review or PM. I love to write, but the creative ideas are refusing to flow. Anyhow, I've now officially written over a hundred Criminal Minds stories. Yay! Luckily the first to episodes have provided some wonderful material to feed into oneshots. Hope the third continues the run. Please read and review. It's always nice to hear from readers! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**_Chapter 193_**

Dave sighed as he watched his wife staring intently at their daughter. "Cara, you're going to have to sleep sometime. Why don't you stretch out over here on the cot for a few minutes?"

"No."

"Jen, Marina's been sleeping soundly for half an hour now. Bella, the crisis is past. Come lie down," he persisted gently.

Biting her lip, JJ shook her head. "I can't leave her, Dave." Tightening her hand on the baby's foot, JJ whispered, "I need to be right here when she wakes up. She needs to know I'm here."

Kneeling beside her, Dave stroked JJ's cheek gently. "JJ, we're both going to be here for our daughter. I promise you, babe, you can see and hear everything from that cot. You aren't going to miss anything if you stretch out for a few minutes." Seeing her open her mouth to argue, Dave shook his head firmly as he said resolutely, "Jennifer, you won't be any use to our little girl if you fall over tomorrow while you're trying to take care of her." Hearing his phone buzz in his pocket, he reached for it automatically, dropping his eyes to the display. Smiling, Dave met JJ's alarmed eyes again as he explained, "A text message from Emily. Everybody made it back to Little Creek with no problem."

"Henry's okay?" JJ asked reflexively. "He's safe?"

"Honey, according to the text, he's sound asleep. Mama just got him tucked into bed and he didn't even rustle."

Breathing a sigh of relief, JJ settled back against the chair. "I can't help worrying. So many things have happened to us all ready and my mind…it keeps going toward the worst. Maybe I'm letting my imagination run away with me."

Sliding his fingers over hers, Dave shook his head. "It's not like you haven't been given cause, Jen. But I promise you, I've got this covered. Henry is completely safe. He has an entire contingent of agents and guards watching his every move. Do you honestly think I would have left him alone if I didn't think Gideon, Ben and Rudy wouldn't be able to keep him and Mama safe?"

"No, of course not," JJ said slowly. Catching her breath as Marina stirred and coughed, turning fretfully on her side, JJ rose quickly, reaching over the side of the crib to smooth a hand over the baby's back. "Shhh," she whispered, "It's okay. Mama's right here."

Watching his wife stand over the baby, Dave waited a few moments before speaking. "Bella, she's drifted back off," he murmured, easing her away from the crib and toward the rollaway bed. Easing her down on the thin mattress, he knelt in front of her, slipping her shoes off as he did. "I know this isn't the Ritz, babe, but you need to try and grab a few minutes of rest.

Looking over his shoulder at the crib, JJ muttered warningly, "Dave-"

Pressing a finger to her lips, Dave shook his head. "No arguments here, Jen. Marina isn't going to be alone. I'm going to be right there beside her. Just lie down for me, okay?"

"You have to promise to wake me up if anything goes wrong," JJ said seriously. "I mean it, Dave."

Pushing her gently back toward the pillows, Dave nodded. "Jen, you're three steps away. You'll hear her the same time I will." Stroking her cheek gently, he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Only thirty minutes, Dave. No longer than that," she murmured sleepily.

"Just rest, Bella," Dave murmured, unwilling to make her any such promise as he watched her eyes drift closed. Moving back to the seat by Marina's crib, Dave settled himself in the chair as he heard JJ softly whisper, "Are you sure Henry's okay, Dave?"

Reaching his hand out to surround hers in a gentle grip, Dave chided gently, "He's fine, Jennifer. And I think he'd agree that he wants his mother to be fine, too."

"I can't stop worrying," JJ whispered on a yawn. "It's in the job description that I worry."

"And it's my job to worry about you," Dave replied squeezing her hand.

Smiling wanly, JJ murmured, "We sure do tend to spend a lot of time in hospitals. The first night we ever spent together was spent in one, if I recall correctly."

"God, Bella," Dave groaned, "Don't remind me. You scared the hell out of me that night. Finding you collapsed on your office floor like that…I almost had my own heart attack."

Smiling gently over at him in the dim light of the room, she saw the tightening of his face and knew his mind was reliving the memories. "We weren't even in a relationship then, Dave," she reminded him.

"Maybe not. But my heart already knew what it felt, Bella," Dave said quietly. "I think I fell in love with you the day I met you. It just took a bit for my heart to explain what was happening to my brain."

Turning on the small cot to look at him, JJ smiled. "I knew something was up when you marched in and hijacked my life."

"Is that what you think I've done, Jennifer," Dave asked somberly.

"I think we've mutually consumed each other, David," JJ confessed quietly. "I don't know where you begin and I end anymore."

Moving from the chair to sit beside her on the bed, Dave asked, "Is that a bad thing, cara?"

"That sounded harsher than I meant for it to," JJ murmured, reaching up a hand to stroke his cheek. "I've never been happier than I've been with you, David. Never. With anyone. As long as we're together, our lives will be perfect. Besides," she said, glancing toward the metal crib, "without you, I wouldn't have our Marina."

"And without you, I'd never have had a son or a daughter. I'd say I owe you a hell of a lot more, Bella," Dave scoffed, feathering his fingers through her hair.

Leaning into his touch, JJ sighed. "Let's just agree that there's a lot to be thankful for then."

Smiling, Dave nodded before bending to kiss her again. "I'll agree with that, Jen. Now, I need to let you sleep," he said as Marina emitted a harsh cough. JJ was across the room before Dave was able to move, reaching into the crib to touch the baby.

Rising, Dave crossed the room to cover her hand as JJ worried, "Dave, she feels hot again."

Depressing the call button for the nurse, Rossi frowned. "They get ten seconds and then I go find them," he replied grimly.

Moments later, the door opened, Hotch's face appearing. "Marina okay?" he asked.

"We called for a nurse," Dave growled.

"She's here," Hotch said, widening the door to admit a nurse in pink scrubs.

Seeing the pinched look on JJ's face, the nurse asked, "Is there a problem Mrs. Rossi?"

"She's hot again. Much too hot," JJ fretted.

Slipping the thermometer in Marina's ear efficiently, it beeped seconds later. "101.6. The doctors left orders for more Tylenol," the nurse murmured, reaching into her pocket for a syringe. "We'll just slip her another dose and see if that has any effect," she soothed, quickly dosing the baby. Seeing JJ wince as the baby coughed again, the nurse said calmly, "Why don't you hold her for awhile, ma'am. She's congested. Sometimes it helps for them to be upright."

"We can do that with all her tubes?" Dave asked.

"It's fine," the nursed nodded, lifting the baby into JJ's arms. "It also might help for her to try and eat. It'll help with hydration."

Carefully navigating the tubes, Dave and the nurse helped JJ settle into the rocking chair. Popping the bottle in Marina's mouth, the baby latched on greedily. "She was hungry," JJ murmured.

Pulling up the chair beside his wife and daughter, Dave nodded, his eyes never wavering from the baby.

"Just call if you need anything else," the nurse said softly, slipping from the room.

As the baby finished the bottle, both parents grinned as her eyelids drooped. Looking sideways at David, JJ whispered, "I'm not putting her down again. She finally seems comfortable," JJ whispered, patting the baby's back.

"Whatever keeps her happy, Jen. That's what we'll do," Dave replied evenly, pulling a stool in front of JJ and propping her feet up. "We'll take turns. I'm not going anywhere."

"We know," JJ sighed. "We know."


	194. Chapter 194

**Chapter 194**

Pinching the bridge of his nose as the door opened the next morning, Dave looked up as Morgan stuck his head in. "Everybody okay in here?" he asked.

"Keep it down, Morgan. Jen and the baby are still out," Dave berated him softly.

"No, I'm not," JJ corrected from the rocking chair, shifting Marina in her arms. "I'm awake. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that, Little Sister. I just wanted to check on you. I saw those doctors of yours roaming the halls earlier and wanted to give you both a heads up. I figured they'd be making their way down here pretty soon."

Sitting up a little straighter, JJ rubbed her eyes and glanced down. "Marina's still asleep," she murmured.

"Those drugs might have knocked her for a loop, Bella," Dave whispered. "She didn't even stir when the nurse came in and pulled more blood from the IV. Neither of you did."

"Have you checked on Henry?" JJ asked quickly, her mind beginning to clear.

"Not yet," Dave shook his head. "I didn't want to take a chance of waking anybody up yet. They all had a pretty long night, too. Our son included. I didn't relish facing Mama's razor tongue if I managed to wake him up before he chose to do so on his own. It's only just now seven. Let's give it a little while."

"If it helps, I talked to Eddie about an hour ago. All was quiet at the old home place as of then," Morgan added helpfully.

Hearing the door open, three heads jerked toward the sound as both Marina's doctors quietly entered.

"How's my littlest patient this morning?" Alexi asked, nodding toward the baby in JJ's arms.

"Better, I think. Do you have the results of her latest round of blood work?" JJ asked immediately.

Pulling his stethoscope from his pocket, Dr. Johnson crouched in front of JJ, listening to the baby's lungs. Pulling back, he commented, "According to the nurses, after a small rise in temperature last night, our girl settled down. No more fever spikes. The antibiotics appear to be doing the job they were designed to do."

"How long will she need to stay on them?" Rossi asked gruffly.

"Well, we're gonna stop the intravenous ones for now and let you take her home," Alexi said slowly.

"Did he just say home?" JJ asked David. "We can take her home?"

Narrowing his eyes, Dave warned, "Let the man talk, Bella. You sure she's out of the woods, Alexi?"

"I agree with Dr. Medea," Dr Johnson nodded. "We'll send her home with some oral antibiotics and a decongestant, but I think she's through the worst of it. We'll get started on that discharge paperwork."

Breathing a sigh of relief, JJ quickly frowned, "Wait! What can we do to stop this from happening to her again?" Feeling the baby stir in her arms and whimper, she relinquished her when Dave held out his arms.

Cuddling the baby against his chest, Dave added, "Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."

"Just keep doing what you've been doing. She's over the worst of the crisis. I think I'm going to recommend that you continue her breathing treatments at home, at least until most of this has passed out of her lungs. And make sure you keep plenty of fluids moving through her. That combined with the medications should do the trick, folks."

As the nurse from last night slipped into the room and began removing Marina's IV, JJ felt almost giddy with relief, the prospect of her baby being tubeless almost enough to cause her to dance across the room. Taking the baby back from Dave, she watched Marina clutch at her shirt as she and Dave received their last minute instructions from the doctor and a promise that the release paperwork would shortly be forthcoming.

Watching the doctors and nurses leave the room, Dave looked at JJ. "Alright, honey, let's get our little lady ready to go home," Dave said happily.

Leaning her head against Dave's shoulder, JJ moaned. "The word home has never sounded so good, David."

Nodding his agreement, Dave murmured, "I need to call Mama and let her know what the new plan is."

"You need to tell Morgan, too."

"I think he might be a little disappointed. He spent all last night trying to hook our Unit Chief up with that nurse Marina had."

"I guess he's decided that since he can't play the game anymore, he might as well pinch hit for somebody else, huh?" JJ grinned.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that Hotch did not appreciate the effort."

"Well, Morgan will just have to suffer through the pain. This little baby and I are going home," JJ laughed, bouncing Marina gently in her arms as the baby cooed.

"I'll forward your sentiments to them both, Bella," Rossi murmured, guiding JJ back to the rocking chair. "You just sit tight here while I make those phone calls."

Grabbing his hand, JJ said, "If Henry's up, have Mama put him on the phone, okay?"

"Already one step ahead of you, Cara. I miss our son, too…but I'll have us home soon," Dave said, flipping open his phone.

Furrowing his brow as the phone at his home rang for the fifth time, Dave bit the inside of his cheek to try to keep from cursing.

"What is it?" JJ asked, seeing the look of consternation on her husband's face.

"You'd think with the small army that's in our house, somebody could pick up the damn phone."

"You don't think-" JJ began.

Shaking his head and holding up a finger as Dave heard Eddie's brief "Hello", Rossi asked, "Eddie, can you put mama on the phone for me?"

"Uhmm…man, you might wanna hold any questions you've got for Mama Rossi right now," Eddie said, hesitating. "She's sorta in the middle of threatening to murder Gideon right now."

"What the hell has he done this time to incur her wrath?" Dave asked, running a hand down his face.

"It wasn't what he did to her, Davie. Something's gone on between him and Emily, but I got no details, man."

"Where is everybody now?"

"Hell, Davie, Emily just took out of here like a bat out of hell," Eddie groaned, stopping suddenly.

Dave could hear a commotion in the background. "Eddie? Eddie!" he yelled into the phone.

"Dave, what is it?" JJ asked alarmed.

Shaking his head at her, Dave yelled, "Goddamn it, Eduardo, answer me!"

At the sound of Dave's shout, Morgan burst through the door. Looking up at him, Dave ordered, "Get on the phone and find out what's happening at Little Creek! NOW!"

"Davie? Man, we've got shots fired. I don't know what's happening yet, but it looks like Emily's hit?"

"Dave?" JJ said, her eyes going wide as she watched her husband's face pale.

Glancing at Morgan, he pointed at JJ, "You stick to them like glue, you hear me?" he said, moving toward the door.

"Dave?" JJ said frantically as the baby whimpered.

Turning, Dave said firmly, "I don't know what's happening yet, Bella. As soon as I know, so will you," he said before stepping into the hallway.

Turning his attention back to the phone in his hand, Dave growled, "Eddie, where is my son?"

Grimly, Eddie returned, "I'm on the stairs now. On my way into the nursery."

"Double time it, goddamn you!" Dave growled angrily.

"I'm here, Davie!" Eddie panted. "Standing right over his crib. He's sound asleep!"

"You don't let my boy out of your sight! I don't give a fuck what else is happening, that boy is your first priority!" Dave ordered, his fist clenching against the wall.


	195. Chapter 195

**_A/N - I apologize for the length of this chapter, but I needed a bridge. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing this story. It means the world to Tonnie and I. As ever, I need to let you all know that without Tonnie and her endless supply of outlines, none of this would be possible. She is truly a miracle worker. Please keep reading and letting us know your thoughts. It really inspires productivity (just look at our endless oneshots). Happy Reading!_**

**Chapter 195**

"Eddie, don't hang up the phone," Dave ordered, jerking the door to Marina's room open. Seeing the desperate look in his wife's eyes as she clung to the baby, Dave quickly assured her, "Henry's fine, Bella. Eddie is standing over his crib right now, babe, watching him sleep."

"Dave, what's happening! I know something's wrong! Just tell me!" JJ begged, clutching his arm.

Shaking his head at her, Dave said gently, "Bella, I don't have any details yet, but I know our son is okay. There's some kind of commotion on the property and I'm working on getting us those answers, okay?" Pushing her gently back into the rocker, he continued, "I need you to do me a favor and just sit tight. You and Marina just stay right there for me."

"Don't you dare leave this room again," JJ ordered, grabbing his hand. "You tell me EVERYTHING! That is my son back there!"

Sighing, Dave handed his phone to Morgan. "Derek, Eddie's on the other end. Have him tell you everything he knows as he knows it. And get Hotch and the rest of the team activated," he ordered.

Crouching in front of JJ as Morgan grabbed the phone and headed out of the room, Dave said calmly, "Bella, all I know right now as that there were shots fired on the property." Omitting the information he had on Emily, he knew that would launch JJ into the stratosphere.

"Henry? Where's Henry?" JJ asked sharply.

"I told you, honey, his godfather is standing directly over him by his crib. He's sound asleep," Dave repeated.

"Was anybody hurt?" JJ asked faintly. "Is Mama okay?"

"Everything is going to be fine," Rossi soothed, avoiding her question as the door opened again.

Seeing Morgan enter, Dave asked, "Eddie still on the phone?"

"No, I told him to disconnect so he could take a call from Rudy. I've talked to Hotch. A team is in transit now."

"Was anybody hurt?" JJ asked frantically.

Seeing Dave's slight head shake behind JJ, Morgan answered evasively, "Not that we know of right now."

"I want my son," JJ said through clenched teeth. "We should never have split our family up last night!"

"I do, too, Bella," Rossi replied through a tight throat. "But until I know everything, there's no way I can risk you or Marina, Cara. I know that you're both safe right here. Security is in place here. We aren't leaving this spot until I can say that for Little Creek, too."

"The hell you say," JJ spat. "Your daughter and I are going back to Little Creek. Immediately!"


	196. Chapter 196

**Chapter 196**

As Jason and Ben watched Emily careen down the road, both jerked as they heard the familiar pop of ammunition being fired.

"Son of a Bitch! I know that sound," Ben growled, reaching for his weapon.

"We both do," Gideon hissed, eyes narrowing on Emily's vehicle as it began to veer.

Yelling over his shoulder into the kitchen, Ben ordered, "Lock it down! Lock it down! Shots fired!"

Looking up from the phone in his hand, Eddie's eyes widened as he watched Emily's SUV crash into the tree at the end of the lane. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"Get the security team to pull in from the perimeter," Ben growled at Rudy. "Find that fucking shooter!"

Grabbing Sofia from behind and shoving her behind him, Rudy nodded as Eddie ran toward the stairs.

Jerking his head back around, Ben groaned as he saw Gideon head toward the wrecked SUV. "Goddamn it, Gideon! Wait!" he ordered, jogging after the other man.. Grabbing his arm, he pushed Jason toward one of the other SUVs. "Get in!" Ben growled.

"Damn you, Ben, she's down there! She could be hit or-"

"Get in the fucking truck, Jason," Ben bit out. "We're targets just standing here. Help me look," Ben ordered, shoving him in the SUV. "Do you see the shooter?"

"The only thing I'm interested in looking at is, Emily, damn you!" Gideon hissed.

Slamming the SUV in gear, Ben backed quickly down the driveway, pulling it as close to the wrecked vehicle as he dared. Before he could say a word, Gideon had jerked his door open and headed toward what was left of the tangle of metal Emily had been in.

Yanking open her door, Gideon let out a sigh of relief as he heard her moan. Seeing her slumped across the exploded airbag, he gently eased her back. "She's alive!" he yelled to Ben. "Emily," he ordered, "Open your eyes, babe. Tell me what hurts."

Shaking her head, Emily moaned again.

"Damn it, Kitten! Talk to me," Gideon growled, his fear growing as he realized she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Stop growling at me," she finally bit out. "I'm gonna need a second here, Jason," she muttered, cracking open her eyelids as the colors swam before her eyes.

Stepping next to Gideon as he scanned the surroundings, Ben murmured, "We need to get her the hell out of here."

"What we NEED is an ambulance," Gideon hissed. "She needs to get to a hospital."

"No," Emily groaned. "No hospitals, no doctors."

"Kitten," Gideon whispered, stroking a finger down her cheek, "We've got to get you some help."

Eyes snapping open as the events of the morning flooded through her mind, Emily jerked her face away from his stroking hand. "Don't you touch me," Emily hissed. "Not ever again," she ordered, beginning to climb out of the wrecked SUV.

"Emily, honey, let me help you," Gideon whispered, watching her struggle.

"Like you helped me this morning, Jason? You want to throw some more money in my face?" she asked, wincing as she grabbed the side of the SUV and tried to pull herself out. "I'll take care of myself, thanks. I don't need the kind of help you offer."

"Emily, please, baby," he said, his voice shamed.

"We don't have time for this shit," Ben growled, shoving Gideon out of the way. "Can you walk, Doll Face?" Ben asked, gently grasping her arm and helping her slide to the ground. "We need to get you out of here."

Biting her lip against the pain, Emily nodded as been wrapped an arm around her waist and Jason reached out to steady her. Nailing him with a look of utter disgust, she hissed, "Touch me again and you won't live to regret it."

Dropping his hand, Gideon nodded as Ben ordered, "Get the vehicle started, Potatohead. We need to get her back into the house where it's safe."

As they moved past the SUV, Emily looked at the semi-shattered passenger window behind the driver's seat. "The baby's carseat was in the backseat," Emily murmured, dragging her feet as she stared at the window.

"We'll analyze it all later, Doll Face. Now, we need to get you up to the big house and get you checked out."

"They weren't aiming for me," Emily whispered. "They wanted the baby." Grimacing as Ben gently shoved her up into the vehicle, climbing in behind her, she heard him tersely order, "Go, Jason."

Moments later, they'd returned to their starting point. "There was a car," Emily said, as Ben pulled her out of the seat, shielding her with the bulk of his body. "At the end of the lane…there was a car."

"Where, Doll Face?" Ben asked gruffly.

Following her finger as she pointed to the far curve, Ben eyes the road sharply. "Whoever was there is gone now."

"I don't give a shit about the shooter right now," Gid growled. "At the moment, we need to make sure you're going to be okay."

"Save your concern, Gideon," Emily snapped. "Too little entirely too fucking late! Shove your so-called concern up your ass!"


	197. Chapter 197

**_A/N - Sorry for the delay, folks. I needed to take the weekend and regroup. The good news is that I've got several chapters written for both, "In Sickness and In Health" and "In the Shadows". Thanks as always to my partner in crime, tonnie2001969. Go check out this chick's stories! They rock! I'd also like to thank Michaela, Ladywriter, and kdzl for cheering me on. Everyone else, thank you so much for continuing to read and please keep reviewing. It lets me know I'm on the right track. Now, oneshots...I need ideas. Anybody that can help me out with that, PM me, please! I'll be eternally in your debt. _**

**Chapter 197**

"Damn it, Emily. You've got to let me-" Gideon began.

"I don't have to LET you do a fucking thing!" Emily bit out, turning toward the house only to feel Ben wrap his arm around her again. "You can let go, Ben. I found my footing,' she muttered, trying to shake him off.

Pulling her against him as they climbed the steps of the deck, Ben shook his head firmly. "Forget it, Doll. I'm not facing Sofia Rossi if I let you collapse out here on the porch. Grin and bear it."

'Good grief, Ben," Emily growled, pushing through the kitchen door. "I'm not gonna faint like some girl so just give it a rest already.'

"You need to take it easy," Gideon said, grimacing as he noticed the bruises already forming on her pale skin.

Lips tightening, she rounded on Gideon. "Understand this, if you don't understand anything else, Jason! You don't GET an opinion about me. Not anymore! Those days are over, you bastard!" she shouted, catching her breath on a wince as she jabbed a finger into his chest.

'Emily!" Mama shouted from the staircase, "What happened to you?"

"Why the hell isn't Mama in the safe room?" Ben roared.

"Lower your voice, Ben," Mama ordered sternly.

"We're on our way,' Rudy supplied evenly.

"No, we most certainly are not," Mama huffed. "Talk now," Sofia ordered as Henry stirred in her arms. "I want to know what is happening."

'Shots were fired, Mama. That took out the back driver's window and a front tire and that's all we know for sure. Now, please, take Henry to the safe room!'

"The baby's window?' Mama asked quickly.

"How did everybody make that connection so fast except me?" Ben mumbled.

Ignoring Ben, Mama turned to Eddie. "Davie is keeping Marina and Jennifer at the hospital, yes?"

"For the time being, Mama," Eddie nodded. "But, right now, we need to get you both downstairs. Davie's orders were to protect you and the boy."

Looking at Emily, Mama saw the shock mixing with righteous anger on the younger woman's face. Pushing Henry into Eddie's arms, Mama asked, "You catch shooter?"

Glancing at Reid as he finished his call to the security dispatch and seeing the brief shake of his head, Rudy focused on Sofia. "Not yet, Bella. But I promise, we will. Please heed Eduardo. Take Henry to the safe room."

"No. Eddie will take Henry. I stay here. I help," Mama said, crossing her arms.

"Sofia, you have to do this," Rudy insisted. "We have somebody out there taking potshots. We need to know that you and the baby are safe while we handle this."

"Eddie will take baby and keep him protected. I stay here. I think Emily needs my help, yes?" Mama asked, looking at the younger woman wincing in pain as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

Hanging her head and trying to catch her breath, Emily shook her head. "I'm fine, Mama."

Pushing Eddie toward the basement door as she shook her head, Mama ordered, "Spencer, you go with Eddie. He might need help with baby."

"But, Mama, I don't know anything about-" Reid began with wide eyes.

"You will do fine," Mama said, cutting him off.

Casting Gideon a pleading look, Jason shook his head. "Go Spence. We need double protection on the baby right now."

Following Eddie reluctantly, Mama waited until the door to the basement had closed before moving toward Emily. "You sit now, Emily. You're in shock."

"Good luck getting her to listen to you," Gideon muttered. "She's stubborn as a mule, Mama."

"Screw you, Jason," Emily whispered hoarsely.

As Rudy answered his ringing phone, Ben said loudly, "At least let's get into Davie's office. It's safer. Why he had to build his house on the side of a damn mountain with so many windows, I'll never freaking know!" Moving to wrap an arm around Emily, he felt her slump against him, testament to the amount of pain she was in.

"That was Davie," Rudy said, hanging up, "It seems he's got a battle on his hands, too."

"What now?" Ben growled.

"Jennifer is insisting on coming back to Little Creek. She's demanding that the family not be split up anymore."

"Hell, Rudy, hand me the goddamn phone. I'll tell her there's no way to assure them safety getting in here," Ben shouted. "It's a bad idea no matter how you look at it!'

"I don't think anybody is gonna sway that woman," Rudy shrugged. "Believe me, I heard part of the war. For such a tiny woman, she can be quite determined." Looking at Sofia and compressing his lips, he muttered, "It seems to be a familial trait."

Glaring at Emily, Gideon shook his head. "No, it's a gender specific trait. Case in point," he said, jerking his head toward the hunched woman, "THAT ONE!"

"We need to focus on the problem at hand," Emily replied, ignoring Jason, "We have a shooter out there and the very people that he'd like to hit are going to ride back into the fray."

Hearing the pinched tone of Emily's voice, Mama frowned. Looking Emily up and down, Mama noticed the way she held her left arm close to her side, almost protectively. Knowing the other woman was trying to minimize her injuries, Mama looked hard at Rudy. "You are working on this, yes?"

"Security has been tightened around the perimeter. If he's out there, we'll find him. Secondary teams are scouring within a mile of the property," Rudy nodded.

'The car in the road-" Emily began.

'I've already told him about it, Doll Face. We've got two teams patrolling the road now, looking for anything suspicious."

"I need to call Hotch," Emily said tersely.

"Already done, Agent Prentiss. He's at the hospital preparing to help Davie with the transfer. I think, perhaps, we need to be concerned with your health right now," Rudy suggested mildly.

"There's no way Hotch is in favor of that," Gideon commented.

"It is unavoidable. You didn't hear Jennifer," Rudy returned.

"Then what does he want us doing?" Emily asked.

"You, young lady, are going to come with me to Davie's office and we are going to take care of that arm," Mama said, nailing Emily with a penetrating stare.

Turning sharply, Gideon reached for Emily before she could swat his hands away. "What's wrong with your arm?'

"Nothing," Emily bit out, trying to step away from him.

"Damn it, Em. Stand still," Gideon ordered, probing at Emily's arm. Hearing her gasp of pain as he pressed around her elbow, Jason frowned. "That's it! You're going to the hospital!"

"I'm not going any damn where! Ben, get him off me before I shoot him," Emily threatened.

Stepping between them, Ben peered down at Emily's arm. "Listen, kid, you took a hell of a hit out there. You might have broken something."

"I'm not leaving, Ben," Emily replied forcefully.

"Fine, if you will not go to hospital, doctor will come to you," Mama said resolutely. 'Rudy, call Davie. Tell him to bring Alexi home with him."


	198. Chapter 198

**Chapter 198**

"Goddamn it, Bella! Stop asking me to do this!" Dave growled, fighting hard to hold on to the thin threads of his temper. "Be reasonable, Jennifer! You're asking me to take you and the baby back into what could be a war zone."

"In case you've forgotten, Rossi, we have another baby IN what could be a war zone!" JJ argued angrily. "Our SON is in there, David! You can't honestly think I'm going to leave him in there alone without either one of his parents!"

"Honey, do you think I like this? But he isn't alone. There are more guards on him alone than there are here at this hospital."

Shaking her head violently as she shifted Marina to her other shoulder, JJ hissed, "There's nobody SHOOTING here, Rossi! My son is sitting in the crossfire. Either we go in or we go in and bring him out!"

Stepping into the room, Hotch looked from one set face to the other, he asked calmly, "Are we seriously considering taking you all back to Little Creek?"

"Absolutely," JJ said grimly.

"No!" Rossi shouted.

"JJ," Hotch sighed, "You realize that you and your baby are much safer here than you would be at Little Creek. Moving you now will severely increase the risk factors, you know that."

Narrowing her eyes at him, JJ ground out, "And if were Jack waiting for you back there…would we be having this conversation, Hotch? Wouldn't you do everything in your power to get back to him."

"Yeah, I would, JJ," Hotch said slowly. "But I only have one child to think about."

"Cara," Dave pleaded, running a hand through his dark hair, "let's compromise. You and Marina stay here…safe…and I'll take a team and go back to Little Creek. I'll triple the guard on both of you and I'll take care of Henry," he offered.

"NO," JJ shouted. "We're not separating again!" JJ said, reaching out to snatch at his arm. "That's why we're in this position to begin with. We split the children up."

Pulling JJ closer to him as he took the baby in his other arm, Dave begged, "Jennifer, be reasonable here."

"I'm the only one here BEING reasonable! History has shown us that we shouldn't have separated…I want our family back together again," JJ replied adamantly.

"Shit, Bella," Dave groaned, resting his forehead against her temple, "You aren't going to listen to me, are you?" he asked as his phone rang again.

Alarmed, JJ took the baby back as Dave glanced at his phone's display. "It's Rudy," he said grimly. Flipping it open, he didn't bother with pleasantries. He simply ordered, "Rudy, tell me what's happening."

"At this point we have Henry in the safe room with Eddie and Reid," Rudy said briefly.

"I gave explicit orders that Mama was to be taken there, too," Dave growled.

"Take that up with your mother, Davie. She countermanded your orders the moment she realized the imminent danger had passed. But, your mother IS why I'm calling. I've been given directions to tell you that if you and Jennifer are determined to return to Little Creek, you are to cordially invite Alexi to accompany you. We have need of his assistance."

"Why would I do that?" Dave asked carefully, feeling his heart plummet.

"Davie, take a breath, boy. It isn't Henry or Sofia. Emily might have injured herself more than she's willing to admit and refuses to leave her post."

"Prentiss is hurt and won't seek medical care," Dave murmured to Hotch. "Find Alexi and tell him he's gonna need to ride along with us."

"Tell her to get her ass to the nearest medical facility," Hotch ordered, jaw tightening.

Relaying the information to Rudy, he listened as Rudy averred, "I'm not sure that's a wise decision at the moment, Davie." Guarding his words carefully, he continued, "She isn't particularly interested in other people's suggestions at the moment."

"Fuck! Just keep everybody safe until we get there, Rudy. I'll bring Alexi with me if I have to stuff him in the trunk," Dave growled, closing the phone. Turning to Hotch, Dave shook his head. "We've got more than one problem back there. Evidently, Gideon and Prentiss are creating a few fireworks of their own."

"I already heard. Reid phoned earlier. I'll deal with it when we get back to the cabin," Hotch nodded.

"I want three decoys on the way back, Hotch. We'll slip Marina and JJ out the service entrance in the basement."

Nodding, Hotch replied, "There's a plan in place with this hospital for evacuating high government officials. We'll use that. Piggyback on that plan and save time."

"Let's get moving then. Tell Alexi to bring his bag of tricks, too. We may need him at Little Creek for awhile."

"How soon can we leave, David?" JJ asked calmly.

Glancing at his watch, he looked at Hotch. "Can you pull this together in half an hour?"

"Yeah, we'll have you back to Little Creek within the hour, Dave."

"I just hope that's soon enough," JJ murmured, rocking the baby in her arms.


	199. Chapter 199

**Chapter 199**

One hour and seventeen minutes later, JJ's fingers tightened around Marina's car seat as she gazed fearfully out the tinted car windows. Relaxing marginally as she felt Dave's warm fingers slide reassuringly over hers, she whispered, "You're sure about this."

"Cara, relax. We've got every zone between the hospital and home covered thoroughly. There isn't a sign or indication of any shooter."

Nodding, JJ whispered anxiously, "I just want to get back to Henry."

Settling his hand against hers, Dave pried her fingers away from the baby's seat to lace his fingers with her. "You just talked to him five minutes ago, Jen. He was jabbering away, running Reid and Eddie ragged from the sound of it."

"I still wanna know how they managed to shove Reid down there with Henry," JJ said, genuinely chuckling.

"I think I smell my mother somewhere in that, Bella. It appears our son is single handedly taking over both the BAU and La Familia. That takes true talent."

"We're getting ready to pull into the central drive, guys," Hotch's serious voice sounded from the front seat. "Are you ready?"

Dave felt JJ's hand tense in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Just like we talked about, Jennifer. Hotch, we're ready. Get us as close as you can," Dave ordered.

Peering out the front window, JJ looked at Dave. "Everyone's in place, right?"

Nodding, Dave said calmly, "We're covered, Jen. You and Marina will go in under full human shield."

Drawing a deep breath, JJ stiffened. "Let's just get this over with then."

Feeling the SUV stop, Dave reached over and efficiently unbuckled Marina's restraints. Handing the baby to JJ, he ordered sternly, "When that door opens, you move, understand, cara?"

Nodding, JJ turned toward the door, asking over her shoulder, "You're right behind us, right?"

Shifting Marina's seat into the cargo hold, Dave nodded as he scooted closer to his family. "Yeah, I am. But you don't stop moving for anything."

JJ started as her door was suddenly jerked open, Morgan and Ben looming in front of her, reaching for her. Feeling Dave's hand at her back propelling her forward, she found herself immediately swallowed by a wall of male bodies rushing her toward the house.

Seconds later, Hotch nodded to Rossi. "They're in, Dave," Hotch murmured, hearing the signal through his commlink.

"They're going to be fine, Dave," Alexi said, peering over his shoulder at the older man.

Nodding, Rossi growled, "Then let's move. I need to get in there and find out how badly the rest of my family's been mangled since we've been gone."

"I think it's the team you oughta be worried about," Hotch mumbled.

"Same difference," Rossi said gruffly. "Let's move, boys," Dave ordered, stepping out of the vehicle as he, too, was surrounded and ushered inside.

Sighing in relief as he stepped into his own kitchen , he looked around the room.

"This has to be the single dumbest move you've ever made, Davie! Now, you're ALL in danger," Ben growled from the stove.

"Save the bluster for later, Old Man," Dave muttered. "Where's my son?"

Handing Marina to Mama Rossi, JJ looked around the room. "Why isn't he up here? Did something else happen?"

"Nothing like that, Jennifer," Rudy soothed. "I haven't given the order to have him brought upstairs from the safe room. We just gave Eddie the all clear. He'll be in your arms shortly," Rudy explained as the room heard the distinctive squeal of an excited toddler.

Henry suddenly ran from the basement door, followed by a haggard Eddie and disheveled Reid.

"Baby!" JJ said happily, dropping to her knees.

Looking at Gideon, Reid ordered seriously, "You must never do that to me again."

"Problems, kid?" Ben asked with an evil grin.

"He tried to paint me," Reid yelped, turning to show the men the back of his white shirt.

"Oh, yes…the craft room IS down there, isn't it?" Mama smirked.

"I thought you liked me, Mama Rossi," Reid mumbled.

"It looks like you went ten rounds with Ali, Reid," Emily said, smiling faintly.

"I'd rather have faced Ali," Reid mumbled.

Looking at Dave, Eddie muttered, "Your kid's got a temper, Rossi. And he has serious issues with the word, "no"."

"It is family trait, evidently," Mama said with a glare at her son. "You took big chance, my son."

"Talk to your daughter about it, Mama," Dave grumbled, crouching next to JJ as his son dived into his arms. Lifting him in his arms, Dave looked around. "Now, that we've established that this is my entire fault, let's deal with the issues at hand. You wanna start, Hotch?"

Nodding, Hotch narrowed his eyes on Emily. "First, as of now, Prentiss you're relieved from official duty for the next four hours pending medical evaluation."

"Hotch, for God's sake-"

"It isn't negotiable, Agent Prentiss," Hotch said forcefully.

"I have a job to do!" Emily blustered, "I'm fine!"

"Damn it, Emily! Your arm is killing you! Drop the goddamned stubborn crap and let the doctor look at you!" Gideon growled from his position in the doorway.

Ignoring him, Emily faced Hotch. "Hotch, I assure you, I will see my own physician when this situation is under control. I don't have time to leave now and make a jaunt to the emergency room."

"This is your lucky day then, Prentiss," Dave smiled grimly. "Because I brought the ER to you," he continued, nodding toward Alexi. "Emily Prentiss, meet Dr. Alexi Medea, your new personal physician. Situation resolved."

"You brought Marina's pediatrician home?" Emily asked blankly.

"No, I brought you a general practitioner with twenty plus years of experience," Dave corrected.

Stepping forward, JJ said calmly, "He's a family friend, Em. It's okay."

"Is he family or is he FAMILY?" Emily asked under his breath.

"He's the guy that can tell us if you need to be in a hospital," Gideon growled. "Now, move!"

"Prentiss, get checked out so we can get back to work," Hotch said firmly.

"I'm protesting this, Hotch. I'm fully capable of performing my duties as needed," Emily argued, her voice hardening.

Rolling his eyes, Ben asked, "Oh yeah?" as he poked her elbow.

Screaming in pain, Emily bent forward.

"Case and point," Ben said smugly.

Crossing the room to her irate friend, JJ wrapped an arm around Emily's waist before she could take a swing at Ben. "Em, come on, I'll go with you. Do it for me, okay? You got hurt protecting my family and I need to know that you'll be okay."

Glaring daggers at Ben, Emily ground out, "For you, Jayje. The rest of these bastards can go to hell as far as I'm concerned."

"Let's get this moving then," Rossi ordered sternly. Looking at Alexi, he asked, "My office okay?"

"Lead the way. I'm at your disposal," Alexi nodded.


	200. Chapter 200

**_A/N - Another milestone! Two hundred chapters and counting! I hope the readers are still enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 200**

Balking at the study door as Emily turned and noticed the group following her, she railed, "Look, I'm consenting to this examination under protest. But if any of you think I'm doing this with a damn audience, you're insane!"

"You don't need an audience!" Gideon snapped. "You need a keeper."

"I disagree," Emily bit out, smiling grimly as she looked at Gideon with frigid eyes. "What I NEED are more bullets for my guns."

"Damn it, Gid, I don't know what's going on between you two," Dave growled, "but, I'd suggest you back off."

"Good advice, Rossi," Emily nodded.

"Emily, damn it!" Gideon growled, "If you'd just let me-"

Grabbing Jason's arm, Ben said quietly, "PotatoHead, you heard her. I've got a feeling that woman is a far better shot than you are, especially as pissed as she is."

Closing his eyes and praying for strength, Rossi said gruffly, "Let's just get this exam over and done with, folks!"

"She'll try to downplay her injuries. Just watch her," Jason said roughly.

Rolling her eyes at the group, JJ propped a hand on her hip and decided that she was going to have to take control of the situation or they were all going to remain in her hallway arguing all night. "Okay, listen up! Dr. Medea, get in that office! Emily, follow him! The rest of you, get back in the kitchen," JJ barked her orders with military precision.

Waiting until JJ closed the door behind Emily, Gid moved forward saying, "JJ, she doesn't need to be alone in there."

"And she won't be, Jason. I'll be right beside her," JJ said gently. "I won't let her pull anything over on the doctor, I swear."

"I believe you, JJ," Gideon whispered, "But she's…she's…hurting right now."

Furrowing her brow, JJ said softly, "Jason-"

Shaking his head, Gideon walked quickly back down the hall toward the kitchen. Meeting Dave's eyes, JJ muttered, "What the hell is going on?"

"Not sure, babe. Just get in there and keep an eye on her, cara. I don't know what the hell happened, but I haven't ever seen Jason look that shaken in all the years we've been friends. Not to mention the fact that I don't think Prentiss is holding up nearly as well as she tried to convince us."

"Kinda got that one on my own, Rossi. Now, move," she said, brushing a kiss against his cheek as she slipped inside the office door behind him.

Walking down the hallway to where Gideon leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, Dave murmured, "I think you better come with me, Old Man. You and I've got a few things that need discussing."

"Not until I know she's okay, Dave. If you don't mind, I'll stay right here, holding this wall behind me up. I don't want to get too far away from her."

"The way I heard it told, she didn't want you anywhere near here in the first place. That's why she took off out of here like a bat out of hell, right?" Dave asked grimly.

"I hurt her," Gideon whispered.

"That much is obvious, Jason. What the hell-" Dave broke off, looking up as Hotch and Rudy approached. "What's going on outside?" Dave asked quickly.

"Nothing, Davie," Rudy shook his head. "It's quiet as a church on Saturday night."

"That's what worries us," Hotch added uneasily. "Whoever took those shots was brave enough to do it in broad daylight."

"We've pulled the SUV back to the barn for analysis, Davie," Rudy said.

"Morgan and Reid are going over it now. I told them to take it apart from top to bottom and find those bullets so we can run ballistics," Hotch explained.

"I'm sure Reid is having a lot of fun with the mechanics," Rossi snorted.

"I think Reid has been a bit traumatized…first by his surrogate father," Hotch said with a glare toward a pacing Jason, "then by your energetic son."

"He's young," Rossi shrugged. "He'll adapt. At least to my kid," he said with a pointed look at Gideon. "What are you suggesting for more security?"

"Listen, Rossi, the one thing I know more than anything else is about killing…you know that," Ben said, approaching the group. "If that bastard had wanted Emily dead, she'd be dead. He had a good shot. But he wasn't aiming toward the driver's seat."

"Where was he aiming?" Dave asked, his fists clenching.

"Back seat," Rudy said flatly.

"He was going for the kids," Ben growled. "The son of a bitch was trying to take out a baby."

"We've got both children under double guard, Dave," Hotch said, watching Dave's face tighten with rage. "We can't afford not to."

Glancing at the closed study door, Dave ordered through tightly clenched teeth, "This information goes no further than us…do you understand. Jennifer's been through enough in the last twenty-four hours. So unless any of you want to see my wife implode, keep your mouths shut."

"Emily knows," Gideon mumbled from the corner. "Any chance you think she'll say something to JJ?"

"I doubt there talking bullet trajectories in there, Gid. If I know Alexi, he's got them all focused on whatever damage has been done to Emily," Rossi replied evenly.

Closing his eyes, Jason swallowed. He feared the emotional damage was gonna be a hell of a lot more catastrophic than any physical problem she might have at the moment. And he was the one that had caused it all.


	201. Chapter 201

**Chapter 201**

Smiling gently at Emily Prentiss as she pressed her back to the leather of David Rossi's oversized office chair, Dr. Alexi Medea quietly said, "It's okay to relax, Agent Prentiss. I promise that I know what I'm doing. I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible."

Smiling bitterly, Emily shook her head. Painless, what a joke! There'd been nothing painless so far this morning and she didn't expect that to change now. "I understand, Doctor," Em replied, her voice sounding wooden to even her own ears. "I'm sorry; it just hasn't been a very relaxing morning so far."

"What can I do to help, Alexi?" JJ asked, shooting Emily a concerned look.

Handing her a small notepad, Alexi winked. "How about you serve as my scribe, Jennifer. I'll be able to document Agent Prentiss' injuries more efficiently if I don't have to stop and take notes every two seconds."

Watching as JJ settled into one of the chairs in front of the desk, Emily raised an eyebrow. "Are you making this an official report?"

"Not unless you ask me to," Alexi shrugged. "Right now, this is completely between the three of us, okay? Completely under the rug if that's where you want me to sweep it," he added.

"I do," Emily nodded stiffly.

"Em, if it's the cost that you're worried about-" JJ began.

"It isn't," Emily said briskly. "I just don't want this injury on my official service record. It can ruin my chances of promotion or transfer."

"You're looking to move out of the BAU? Emily, you love it there!" JJ yelped in surprise.

"Things change, JJ," Emily ground out. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet. But, I'd like to leave my options open and my record clear, just in case."

Seeing Emily's uncomfortable glance up at the doctor, JJ decided now was not the time to have this discussion. Staying quiet as Alexi put Emily's arm through a series of range of motion exercises, JJ bit her lip as she watched Emily flinch as Alexi pulled her arm above her head.

"On a level of one to ten, rate your pain for me, Agent Prentiss," Alexi asked sagely.

"No pain at all," Emily ground out.

"Lying to me isn't gonna give me adequate information to diagnose you, Agent Prentiss," Dr. Medea sighed.

Hissing as he rotated her arm again, Emily grimaced. "Okay…there's some pain. But it's manageable."

"Make a note that I suspect a broken clavicle," Alexi said to JJ. Looking back at Emily, Alexi said quietly, "If you'll just remove your shirt, Emily, I can check for bruising."

"I don't think that's necessary," Emily said quickly, darting her eyes away.

"I assure you that it is," Dr. Medea said slowly, noting the loss of color in Emily's already pale face.

"Em, he needs to examine you," JJ whispered. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Emily bit out, beginning to stiffly unbutton her shirt. Closing her eyes, Emily drew on those nice compartments that she'd learned to make years ago, trying to shove all those out of control emotions in a box in the back of her mind. Sliding her shirt off, she heard JJ's gasp.

Eyes widening at the bruises on her friend's torso, she strangled out, "Emily…"

"This bruising is not consistent with a car accident," Alexi said sharply, noting the various bruises on her ribcage and upper hips.

Glancing down, Emily winced as she shrugged. "They're nothing."

Rising from her seat behind the desk, JJ hissed, "They're something! I've worn bruises like that before, Em. Trust me, they aren't nothing!"

Hanging her head, Emily whispered, "JJ, don't do this."

"Emily do you think I can't recognize finger and handprints on a person's skin? Who did this to you!?" JJ said, striving to remain calm.

"Contusions of that depth usually mean someone was forcefully holding you down, Agent Prentiss," Alexi added softly. "Were you attacked, Agent Prentiss?"

Sitting silently, Emily shook her head tensely, stiffly slipping her shirt back over her body. "I think you can finish this examination the normal way."

"Emily! Answer him! Did somebody hurt you in my house!" JJ said shakily.

God, if she only knew. Biting her lip, Emily looked away. Damn Hotch, Rossi and the rest of their meddling crew for forcing this exam on her.

"Agent Prentiss," Alexi said quietly, "as a member of the medical community, it is my responsibility to offer you whatever assistance you need. If someone is hurting you…"

"Trust me, doctor," Emily barked, "I don't intend on allowing anyone close enough to hurt me again. I wasn't raped."

Nodding, his eyes kind, Alexi replied, "Then we'll move on to your other injuries. I want to get X-rays on that shoulder and immobilize it. I can write you a prescription for painkillers."

"And if I refuse," Emily replied shortly.

Leaning back against the desk, Dr. Medea sighed. "That is, of course, your prerogative."

"Emily," JJ whispered. "Please, you don't want to be hurt any worse."

"I'll be fine, JJ," Emily said briefly. Turning her eyes toward the doctor, Emily tried to measure her words as she said, "Is there any reason this would prevent me from adequately helping investigate the case?"

"I don't imagine so," Alexi admitted reluctantly.

"Then thank you for your time, sir," Emily gritted out, rising. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be sure to follow up with my personal physician when this is over." Jerking open the office door, she eyed the group of assembled men coldly. Directing her words at Hotch, Emily said professionally, "Sir, I've been cleared for duty. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll concentrate on the vehicle if you don't have any objections."

"Morgan and Reid are in the barn. I'll go with you," Hotch nodded, following Emily down the hallway.

Stepping out of the study with clenched fist, JJ looked at David furiously. "Rossi! We need to talk, NOW!"


	202. Chapter 202

**Chapter 202**

"If there's something wrong with Emily, I need to know about it, JJ," Gideon said, quickly moving forward.

"I'll bet you do, you bastard!" JJ hissed.

"Wait! Should Emily have been cleared for duty, Bella?" Dave asked, growing concerned.

"I think if Emily doesn't do something right now, she'll lose her mind," JJ hissed. "And I want to know whose fault that is, Jason!?"

Coming to stand behind JJ, Alexi said quietly, "She'll be able to physically resume her duties. Just make sure she's careful with her shoulder, Dave."

"Thank you, Alexi," Dave nodded. "Ben, Rudy, get down to the barn and find out where we are," he said, jerking his head at the other two men.

"Dave," JJ said, he voice rising as her foot tapped impatiently, "I said NOW!"

Nodding at Jason to precede him into the study, Dave studied his wife's clenched face as she glared at Gideon. Christ, what had that fool done? Walking into his study and closing the door with an audible snap, he looked around at the tense faces. "What the hell is going on?"

Before JJ could open her mouth, Alexi said with quiet hesitation, "JJ, I have a responsibility to my patient…I can't discuss her medical condition."

"What medical condition?" Jason said, his voice shaking as his worried eyes met the doctor's.

"Shut up!" JJ snapped. "Like you don't know!" she shouted. Turning to Alexi, JJ said softly, "You're right, you do. So, I'm telling you this to protect you, Alexi. Get out. I didn't take any goddamn oaths."

Nodding, his understanding eyes met hers. "I don't need to leave, JJ. I just can't say much."

"Well somebody had better start saying something!" Dave muttered. "Bella?"

"Ask him what he did to her, David?" JJ said, fighting tears. "He should know better than anybody what her body looked like," she shouted, pointing a feeling at Gideon.

Turning incredulous eyes toward Jason, Rossi hissed, "What the hell is she talking about, Jason? What the hell happened here while we were gone?"

Holding out a shaking hand toward JJ, Jason's voice shook as he whispered, "It wasn't what it looked like, JJ."

"Really?" JJ asked venomously as her eyes narrowed on Gideon. "Because it LOOKED like she was covered in bruises!"

"Bella," Dave said, shaking his head, "she was just in a car accident."

"NOT those kind of bruises," JJ hissed, taking a step toward Jason as Dave stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Get out of my way!"

Shaking his head, Dave nailed Alexi with a pleading look.

Shaking his head, Alexi said quietly, "I can verify that the bruising I saw wasn't consistent with a car accident. That's all."

"Both of us know what it's consistent with, Alexi," JJ said bitterly, glaring at Jason's white face. "It's consistent with force! I ought to know!" she shouted.

Turning sharply at his wife's words, Dave fought the red haze of rage building. "I'll handle it, Jennifer," he said quietly.

"You'd better," JJ said, her breath catching.

Turning, Dave's eyes met the shattered gaze of Jason Gideon. "Start talking. And I swear to God if you hurt a woman under my roof, Jason, twenty years of friendship isn't gonna mean shit!"

"I hurt her," Jason said unevenly. Lifting his eyes to JJ's, he continued, "But I didn't rape her, Jennifer."

"So what? You just held her down for sport?" JJ screamed.

"I don't know what's going on here," Alexi said with a soft calm. "But, I've got a feeling that there is a lot more to this than any of us can see at a glance."

"There were handprints all over her torso, Alexi! I saw it! You saw it! We didn't misunderstand that!" JJ said viciously, shaking her head quickly.

"You know I'm gonna kill you," Dave hissed to Jason, still keeping his hold on his wife. It seemed the tiny woman was determined to do the job herself. And at this moment, he believed she'd be entirely capable of accomplishing the task.

"Dave, right now, I'll hand you my gun," Jason said sadly.

His words giving her pause, JJ narrowed her eyes on Gideon. "Why? Why would you do that to her?"

"I didn't mean to, JJ," he whispered. "God, I never wanted to hurt her. You have to believe that." Turning toward Alexi, Gid begged, "Tell me she's gonna be okay, doc. Really okay."

"Her physical wounds will heal, Agent Gideon. Emotionally, I don't know. She shut down during the examination. Refused to give anything beyond the most basic answers," Alexi said carefully.

"Christ!" Gid moaned, dropping his head into his hands as he braced his elbows against his knees. "Of course she did. That's what she does. What she's always done. She's incapable of opening up and letting somebody in to her."

"So your answer is to barge your way through her barriers?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"That's not a justification for anything you did!" Dave snapped.

"There isn't any justification for what I did to her this morning," Gideon whispered. "You think I don't know that, Dave?" Beseeching JJ with watery eyes, he begged softly, "You have to help me reach her, JJ. I need her to know that I love her…that I'm sorry. She won't talk to me now."

"Maybe that's because she no longer understands your version of what love is, Jason," JJ replied grimly.

Shaking his head, Gideon quietly confessed, "Things got out of hands this morning, but I did NOT rape her, JJ. She couldn't…wouldn't recognize that we had something together."

"You're one to talk, Jason. YOU left her. You walked out on her the last time. How can you blame her for protecting herself this time around?"

"You knew?" Jason gasped, surprised. "We didn't tell anybody…how did you…"

"I don't know the details other than what she told me one very drunken night after you left. I pieced it together and kept my mouth shut. She was never the same after you left. If it was possible, Emily got even more distant."

"Then you know how hard it is to get her to acknowledge her feelings," Gideon sighed.

Wrapping his arms around JJ's waist and pulling her back against his chest, he breathed a sigh of relief as she relaxed against him. "I've got one question, Jason. Did you intend to hurt her? And be careful how you answer. I've got no problem with the idea of throwing you through a window."

Rising, Gideon began to pace in front of the bay window. "Those bruises weren't put on her body intentionally. Last night, Emily and I made love…I thought we were on the road back to each other. I thought…hell, it doesn't matter what I thought. This morning, in the cold light of day, Emily was distant…" Turning to stare out into the sunshine, Gideon swallowed. "She said that what we'd had was a casual fuck and I…reacted."

"Reacted how, Jason?" Dave said quietly.

"We had another encounter that wasn't quite as gentle as the first, Dave!" Gideon bit out harshly. "But, it wasn't rape…she was as involved as I was at the time…The damage I did came after!"

"What the hell else did you do, Gideon?" Dave barked.

Turning, Gideon hissed, "I was the bastard she's accused me of being, Rossi. I threw money at her like a whore!"

"Jesus!" Dave groaned.

"Jason!" JJ gasped.

"I did it to try and show her the difference between last night and this morning. I know it was stupid. Christ, the last thing I want is anything casual with Emily. I love her! I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Yeah, good luck with that one, you idiot!" Dave huffed.

Frowning, JJ shook her head. "Then you'd better find a way to fix things with her. FAST, Jason! If that's even possible. And honestly," JJ whispered, shaking her head, "I don't know if it is."

"Please don't say that," Jason breathed.

Shaking his head at his old friend, Rossi growled, "You fucked it up, Jason. Fix it. I won't have you putting my family at risk. Not physically. Not emotionally. And Emily is family."

Nodding, Gideon strode toward the door. "I've gotta find her in order to fix it, man. And if I can get her to just stand still long enough without shooting me, I'll make her understand that I love her."

Starting after him, Dave wrapped a gentle hand around JJ's arm. "Let him go, Bella."

"Dave, you don't know Emily as well as I do," JJ frowned at him. "She WILL shoot him!"

"Then he gets shot," Dave said flatly. "Frankly, I think he'd welcome the pain…it'd hurt less than what he's feeling right now."

"I'm gonna go grab a cup of coffee," Alexi said, pointing at the door.

"Alexi!" Dave called. "Thank you, old friend."

"You'll get my bill, asshole," Alexi called back over his shoulder. "I'm not cut out for this funny farm you're running!"

Sighing, Dave tugged JJ's resistant body to his. "Come here, Bella," Dave whispered, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head.

"What's WRONG with our family, David," JJ moaned piteously.

"I don't know, honey. But I promise, we'll fix it," Dave replied, soothing his hands up and down her back. Kissing her lips gently, he murmured, "But right now, I want us to go find our children and crawl into bed together for awhile and shut the world out."

"That may be the best idea you've ever had, David."


	203. Chapter 203

**Chapter 203**

Shifting his sleeping daughter against his chest a couple of hours later, Dave smiled as the baby girl tightened her grip on his shirt, squirming against him to find a more comfortable position. Glancing down, he was satisfied to see that JJ still slept, Henry cuddled against her protectively. Frowning, he hated to leave them, even for a few moments, but there were issues that needed to be handled and it was his job to oversee the progress. Slipping out of their bed silently, he quickly pulled the blanket back over Henry and JJ, content in the knowledge that they had never stirred. Rocking Marina gently in his arms, he slowly lowered her inside her cradle, sliding it next to the bed. He knew they wouldn't sleep much longer, but hopefully they'd give both their parents a few more minutes of peace.

Dave walked quietly into the closet, absently feeling around for a clean shirt. Putting it on quickly, he grabbed the baby monitor and slid through the adjoining bathroom into the nursery then out into the hallway. Checking the doors as he went, he padded quietly down the staircase, already hearing voices in the kitchen.

Glancing up at her son's weary face as he entered the kitchen, Sofia Rossi halted in her conversation with Rudy, asking, "The bambinos, Davie? They okay?"

"Asleep, Mama," he murmured, holding up the baby monitor in one hand as he reached for the coffee pot with the other. "Hopefully, all of them will continue to sleep for awhile longer. JJ barely closed her eyes at the hospital last night. She's exhausted."

"And Marina? She's sleeping? No coughing or fever?" Mama worried.

"I've been holding her for the last two hours, Mama. I wouldn't have put her down if I didn't think she was fine."

"I'll check on her myself soon," Mama murmured to herself.

"You don't trust your only son, Mama?" Dave asked with a rueful grin.

"I trust you, son," Mama snorted. "I just trust my own eyes more."

"Ah, it sounds like you have taken to the fine art of being a grandparent, Sofia. You are besotted, Bella."

"This one," she said, with a nod at David, "took long enough to get down to business. I must make the most of my time with them."

Knowing better than to argue with his mother, especially after the last few weeks, Dave simply nodded obediently. Looking at Rudy, Dave ordered briskly, "Fill me in on the last few hours."

"No marked changes," Rudy replied, shaking his head. "Agent Hotchner and your team are analyzing everything related to the SUV and the location where Emily spotted the other vehicle. All we've got so far is some mildly disturbed ground on the side of the road, indicating he'd been waiting…at least for awhile. But she couldn't give us anything other than it was a dark sedan."

"It's a miracle she recognized that much considering the state she was in when she left. That poor girl had no business behind a wheel," Mama groused. "I not know what possessed that idiot of yours, Davie!," Mama began as the back door swung open.

Turning, Dave nodded to Gideon and Reid as they crossed the threshold.

"Speak of the devil himself," Mama muttered darkly, glaring at Jason.

Raising a brow at the flush staining Jason's cheeks, Dave said tersely, "I hope you're coming to tell me that you've rectified our little situation, Gideon."

Clenching his jaw, Jason jerked his head toward the door. "Outside, Dave," he mutter harshly. Grimacing, as he added, "Please."

Following Jason out onto the back deck, Dave scanned the darkening skies, waiting in silence for Gideon to speak. Finally, when it appeared his old friend was searching for words, Dave said softly, "Talk, Jase."

Running a tired down over his face, Jason shook his head. "God, I've fucked this up, Dave. She won't speak to me. Hell, she won't even look at me."

"Can you blame her?" Dave asked softly.

"No," Jason said quietly. "I can't. She's got every reason in the world to hate my guts. And I'm the one that gave it to her. Shit, Dave. I gave her the reason when I walked away from her when I left. I never…I didn't mean to…I should never have touched her."

"That's crap. If you two are anything like JJ and myself, you couldn't stop yourselves from touching each other."

Snorting, Gideon continued staring out over the south pasture.

"It was consensual, wasn't it?"

Jerking his head toward Dave, Gideon bit out, "I'd cut off my arm before I'd touch her in anger. I told you, it was rough, but it wasn't rape."

"Then what, Jase?" Dave asked softly.

"I treated her like a whore," Gideon whispered with a wince. "I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that. I don't think she'll ever understand what I was trying to get through to her."

"You have to keep trying. If you love her, that is. If you don't, walk away," Dave advised. "Walk away and let her heal."

"I can't do that," Jason said softly, shaking his head. "I walked away from her once. I'm not ever going to willingly do it again, Rossi. It was hell."

"Worse than the hell you're in now?" Dave asked slowly.

"God, yes. I mean, no. Hell, I don't know, Dave. It was a different kind of hell," Gideon said unevenly. "But, I swear to God, I never meant to do this kind of damage."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to turn JJ's life upside down either. But, I did," Dave murmured. "You have to deal with the consequences."

"If I could just reach her, Dave," Jason whispered.

"It won't happen overnight, Jase. Certainly not with a woman like Emily. You're a smart enough man to understand that," Dave counseled softly.

"I know," Gid sighed. "I had just hoped…"

"That you could make an easy fix," Dave nodded. "I've learned over the last couple of years that there's no such thing. But, I've also learned that when you love somebody, it's worth it. Ask yourself, 'Is Emily worth the pain?'"

"God, yes," Jason breathed. "Emily is worth everything."

"Then you know what you've gotta do," Dave shrugged. "You try, you beg, you plead and you pray. And, maybe, one day, she'll take mercy on you."

"You're a lot of freaking help, Old Man," Gideon growled.

"I'm just giving you the same advice you once gave me," Dave replied evenly.

"Why didn't you just knock me the hell out?" Jason grumbled, following Dave back into the house.


	204. Chapter 204

**Chapter 204**

Following his friend back into the kitchen, Gideon said carefully, "Dave, there's something else we need to discuss, man. Regarding the case."

Glancing behind him as he grabbed his coffee mug from the counter again, Dave asked, "Hotch found something?"

Clearing his throat, Gid shook his head. "No," he said, nodding at Reid. "Spencer did."

"The journals?" Mama asked. "They were helpful, Spencer, yes?"

"Ahhh," Reid gulped, nodding jerkily, "Yes, Mama Rossi. But I think it would be better if Jason went over that information with you."

"Dave, let's go into your office," Jason suggested uneasily. "This might be better discussed in private."

Looking closer at the man in front of him, Dave shook his head. "I've had enough secrets inside this house, Gid. No more. Just say what you've got to say. Besides, I'll be sharing anything you tell me with the folks in this room any way."

Measuring the distance to the door quickly, Reid sputtered, backing toward the back door, "Uhhh…I'm just gonna head back to the war room while you guys discuss this."

Grabbing his arm in a firm hold, Mama Rossi shook her head. "You stay, Spencer. This give me chance to feed my boy. You not eat breakfast this morning. Mama see this."

Gazing at Gideon pleadingly, he saw him shake his head quickly and nod toward the kitchen chair. Sighing deeply, Reid sank into the seat, shoulder hunched. "Yes ma'am," he muttered, reluctantly reaching for the banana bread Sofia pushed at him.

Snagging a mug from the cabinet behind him, Gid calmly began pouring a cup of coffee, saying over his shoulder, "Spence found some information in one of Gino's journals, Rossi. More specifically," he continued, turning to face the room, "he found a reference to a certain alleged assignation." Hesitating, Gideon glanced toward Sofia.

Seeing the uncertain look Gid leveled at his mother, Dave asked through clenched teeth, "Does this have anything to do with Alberto Rossi, Jason?"

Nodding, Gid muttered, "Afraid so. Look, Dave, this isn't gonna be easy to discuss."

Gazing at his mother, Dave asked quietly, "Mama? Are you sure you wanna hear this crap?"

"You know me better than that, my boy," Mama murmured, patting his cheek as she walked past him.

Nodding once, Rossi ordered, "Go on, Gid."

Quickly relaying the story of Alberto's infidelity and Gino's actions, he summed up tersely, "The long and short of it is that you may have an illegitimate half brother, Dave. And this guy may know it. That can lead to some serious bitterness. He might feel like you've got a position that he was destined for. Especially since he was raised in an old school family steeped in the former traditions of your family."

"Not just any old school family, Davie," Rudy said quietly. "They were one of the last hold outs to La Familia. Gino sweated blood trying to bring them over."

"Mama?" Dave asked sharply, watching his mother's silent contemplation. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Davie," Sofia said with a grim smile. Gesturing with her hands, she shook her head as she whispered, "I wish I could say I was surprised, but we both know I am not. The only sadness is that this boy…he is probably not the only of Alberto Rossi's bastards." Swallowing, she turned to stare out the window. "It only makes me even more thankful about the other circumstances," she added softly.

Ignoring the looks of confusion around them, Dave asked Gid, "Who else knows this information so far?"

"Only Reid, Emily and myself. Even Em doesn't know the full details, only the highlights."

Draining the coffee in his cup, Rossi nodded. "Bring Hotch up to speed and distribute the information to the rest of the teams. We need everyone's opinion on whether or not this is a threat. Real or perceived, you get my drift?"

Nodding, Gideon replied, "I'm on it," as he jerked his head at Reid.

"I'll come along," Rudy murmured, rising.

Looking at her son as the room cleared around them, Sofia whispered, "I always knew that man would come back to haunt our lives, David."

"Stop, Mama. We're not going to borrow trouble. Not yet," Dave said calmly, squeezing his mother's shoulders as he stood behind her. "We don't know anything yet other than Gino did what he always did. He took care of a nasty situation in the best way he could."

"He tried to protect me. Again," Sofia sighed.

"We're not even sure that the Delfinos or Sinatos told Marco about his origins. For all we know, he has no idea that he's the bastard son of a man that should never have been born in the first place," Dave continued steadily.

Turning and patting her son's cheek again, Sofia smiled gently. "You good boy, Davie. Your father…your REAL father…he would have been very proud of you."

Kissing his mama gently on the cheek, Dave whispered, "Gino may have contributed to my genetic makeup, Mama. But you made me who I am. You kept me safe from Alberto."

"Gino had something to do with that, too, my boy. He told me many times that you were his greatest accomplishment on earth. We both felt that way."

Opening his mouth to respond, Dave was interrupted as his daughter's cries filled the room. Gazing at the baby monitor on the counter, he heard Mama whisper, "I'll go. Jennifer will need help with bambinos. You go save our family."

Nodding, Dave walked toward his office as he murmured, "That's exactly what I intend to do, Mama."


	205. Chapter 205

**Chapter 205**

Snuggling against her husband tightly as they laid against the couch in his study, JJ whispered, "I can't believe we actually got both kids to go down this early."

"Bella, it's after eleven. We need to discuss what your version of early is," Dave groaned.

"Comparatively speaking, this IS early, Rossi, and you know it," JJ grumbled, pinching his waist. Jerking as she heard the door to the room open, JJ turned to find Emily standing in the doorway. JJ smiled as she gestured for Emily to join them. "Hey, you! What are you just standing there for?"

"I didn't really want to interrupt if you were enjoying some private family time," Emily replied stiffly.

"Oh, please," JJ huffed. "I don't think I even recognize the word "privacy" anymore. There's no such thing in this house. Come on in."

Looking between the two women, Dave pushed off the couch as he said, "I'll just go check in on the kids and let you ladies chat."

Holding up a hand, Emily shook her head. "Dave, that isn't necessary. Please don't leave. This concerns you both."

Exchanging a look with JJ, Dave dropped back to the couch beside her. "Okay," he said slowly. Motioning toward an armchair, Dave urged, "Emily, why don't you sit down?"

Perching on the edge of the dark blue chair, Emily felt JJ's eyes studying her.

"Emily, is there something you need to talk to us about?" JJ asked softly, noting the pinched look on her friend's face.

Shifting uncomfortably in front of them, Emily hesitated a moment before saying formally, "I wanted to let you both know that I intend to remove myself from the case." Seeing the shocked looks on both their faces, she added quickly, "Or rather, I'm going to take myself off the day to day protective detail. I think I can be much more effective and useful to you both if I work out of Quantico. I'll be able to coordinate and keep track of the situation from there, as well as access the Bureau's assets and resources."

Leaning forward, JJ shook her head. "Are you sure about this, Em?"

"It'll be best for everyone involved, JJ," Emily said through barely moving lips.

"I beg to differ," Rossi growled, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he cast his wife a sidelong glance. Not only was Emily hurt, but now his wife was even more upset. He was going to kill Jason.

"You mean, it will make it easier for Gideon," JJ bit out. "Emily, you don't have to go. I'll personally tell Jason to stay the hell away from you," JJ offered hurriedly.

"JJ, you NEED Gideon. You know it and I know it," Emily said with quiet dignity.

"We need ALL our family," JJ corrected. "You are as much a part of it as he is," JJ argued.

"Jason has the skills you need on a daily basis, JJ," Emily said softly.

"Emily, you're a vital part of this team. Not having you here is going to create a void," Rossi stated calmly, hoping he could change the stubborn agent's mind.

"You'll persevere. And as I said, I still intend to help from headquarters," Emily replied.

Squeezing Dave's leg gently, JJ shook her head. "It's her choice, David." Looking at Emily closely, JJ whispered, "I have one question first though, Emily, and you don't have to answer it. But as your friend, I have to ask."

Shaking her head, Emily looked away. "JJ, I already know what you're going to say."

"Then it won't shock you, I suppose," JJ replied flatly. "Did Jason hurt you, Em? Physically hurt you?"

"If he did, it'll be the last time he does," Dave growled darkly. "I'll kill him before I allow it to happen again."

Looking from Dave to JJ in disgust, Emily muttered, "You BOTH know him better than that."

"I thought I knew him, Emily. But, Jason's not himself when it comes to you," Rossi said thoughtfully.

"It isn't what either of you think. He didn't rape me, despite how I may have looked, JJ. What we did, we did together. There wasn't any force. As you said, JJ, it's my choice…and it's complicated." Rising, Emily shook her head again, "At any rate, I just wanted to tell both of you personally that I'd be leaving in the morning. I didn't want you to have to hear it from Hotch. I hope you both know that I'll do whatever I can to continue protecting you both."

"Of course we know that, Em," JJ said softly. "That isn't what I'm concerned about. I'm worried about you."

"Em, as strange as our family may be…and we both know "strange" is an understatement, we both consider you to be part of it."

Nodding once as she swallowed a lump of emotion at the compassion filling both their voices, Emily whispered, "Thank you. I appreciate that. I'll be in touch."

Watching her friend walk out the door, her spine stiff, JJ whispered, "How can we just sit here and let her leave?"

"Because you know her, JJ. I know her. Emily is the type that if she's pushed, she'll balk, Bella. You know it. Prentiss defines the term "fight or flight". This time, she's choosing to fly. We have to allow Emily to do what's best for her. She's not up to this battle with Jason. Not yet."

"I may kill Jason Gideon, David. I'm giving you fair warning," JJ bit out.

"There's a long line forming for that right, Cara."

"I don't care if he is the surrogate grandfather of our kids, this is just WRONG! He's screwed this so far up…"

"Bella, I've screwed up things between us a time or two in our marriage. We found our way back to each other. We have to allow them time to do the same."

"God, Dave," JJ whispered, "I just hope they don't have to go through everything we did."

"It made us stronger, Bella," Dave said, framing her face in his hands. "Hopefully it'll do the same for them," he whispered against her lips.


	206. Chapter 206

**Chapter 206**

Telling herself to keep herself together, Emily walked toward the kitchen. Glancing down at her watch, Emily blinked hard to clear her vision. Knowing she had night watch until four in the morning, she eyed the coffeepot as she cleared the kitchen doorway. Grabbing a cup, she made short work of pouring a steaming cup of the brew. Hearing the door open behind her, she stiffened as she felt his presence. Damn it! She always knew when he was near. But, God, how she'd hoped to avoid him tonight.

Turning she stared at him impassively as he said calmly, "I hoped I'd find you in here. Stood to reason since I looked everywhere else."

Dropping her mug in the sink, Emily shook her head. "You might have managed to find me, but now I'm leaving. We don't have anything to say to one another, Gideon," Emily said flatly, promising herself that as of now, she was off caffeine. Damn coffee addiction…she knew one day it would bite her in the ass.

"There's a lot to say, Emily. Please don't do this. Don't leave," he said softly, studying her quickly paling face.

"Don't you think we've said it ALL at one time or another, Jason?" Emily asked sharply, turning to face him with flashing eyes. "You've said everything you need to say to me."

"No," he denied, shaking his head at her, "I haven't. At least, I haven't said it right."

Laughing bitterly, Emily smiled grimly. "How many different ways do you think you can say it, Jason? Have you come up with some new, more inventive way to call me a whore?"

Wincing, Gideon took a step toward her, frowning as he watched her begin backing away from him. "Emily," he whispered, reaching out a hand.

Flinching, Emily shook her head as her eyes darted around the room, looking desperately for an escape. Holding up a hand, Emily bit out, "Don't! Don't you dare touch me!"

Dropping his hand, Jason shook his head. "Kitten, I'd never hurt you. You know that," he told the wide eyed woman he loved.

"Not hurt me?" Emily said, inhaling quickly to try to choke the sob clogging her throat. "You've done nothing BUT hurt me! My God! DO you have ANY idea how much you've humiliated me? Do you?"

Gideon felt the swell of remorse drowning him as he stared at the woman in front of him. The woman he loved. The woman he'd give his life for. "I am so sorry, Emily," he whispered unevenly. "If I could go back and relive this morning, I'd do EVERYTHING differently, Emily. You have to believe me. I didn't mean to…the way we…" he said, stumbling over his words.

"You mean the way you fucked me against the door like some kind of animal," she hissed. "No, wait! That must be how they treat prostitutes, huh?"

"I was trying to make you see how serious last night was…I was trying to show you what casual was like, Em."

"That wasn't casual, Gideon…what happened his morning. THAT was cruel! Fucking me against a door and treating me like some slut you picked up for the night was supposed to convince me that you still felt something for me? That was supposed to show me how much I MEANT to you?" Emily said in horrified disbelief.

"Shit! Em, I'm not saying it right."

"And you NEVER will, Jason," Emily said, staring at him with cold eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "God! I was an idiot last night…an idiot to let you back into my life…my bed. It wasn't enough that I nearly allowed you to destroy me once. No, I had to go back for round two. But, NO MORE, you bastard! I'm finished."

Seeing the chill of disdain settle over her beloved face, Gideon whispered, "I can't erase the past, Kitten, as much as I want to. But I can promise you that our future will be different."

"Listen carefully, Jason," Emily said slowly, clenching her hands into balled fists. "There is no us. And there is no future between us. I don't want you in my life!" Watching him open his mouth to argue, Emily jerked a hand up to halt him. "Enough! I don't want to hear another word from you. I'm leaving here in the morning, Jason. I'm done."

Feeling his heart stutter to a halt, Jason stared at her resolved face in front of him. She was serious. He could see it in her eyes. And he suddenly knew that if he didn't act quickly, this really would be it. She'd push him out of her life completely. Forcing a bite into his voice, Gideon barked, "Did you hear that, Emily?"

"What?" she snapped.

"I think I heard those famous Prentiss shields lock into place," he sneered at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're a goddamn coward. You're running! You can't face me, so, you're going to run away like a scared little girl," he accused with disgust. "Every time you get scared…every time it gets just a little too real, you balk!"

Drawing a deep breath at his full frontal verbal attack, Emily jerked as if she'd been slapped. "You son of a bitch! You're one to talk, Gideon. YOU left ME high and dry because you couldn't deal with the curve balls that life occasionally throws at you!"

"I. CAME. BACK!" he yelled. More softly, he continued, "I came back for you because I learned from my mistakes. I came back to fight for whom and what I wanted. I came back for YOU! So, who's the coward now, Emily?"


	207. Chapter 207

**Chapter 207**

"I've been called a lot of things in my life, Jason," Emily ground out. Ticking them off with her fingers, she continued, "Cold. Unfeeling. Ice Queen. And that's just a few of them. But I've never been called, nor have I ever been, a coward!"

"Then exactly what do you call it, Prentiss?" Jason asked, moving slightly closer to the rigid woman in front of him. "You're running scared because you're refusing to deal with a situation that feels beyond your control. Damn it, Emily, just let me in!"

"You GOT in once, Jason," Emily reminded him with a sneer. "And you walked right back out." Stiffening even more, Em shook her head. "I don't need you, Jason. I don't need you or anyone else in my life. I've gotten along just fine without the complication."

"Yeah, you do, Kitten. Else, you're gonna end up like a statue…Stone, straight through."

"I've heard enough," Emily said, her tone chilling. "I'll finish my obligation to this case at the BAU. I'll be of more assistance to JJ and Rossi there without the present distractions," she said, heading for the door.

Changing tactics, Jason called after her, "You could help them tonight if you'd just come down of that haughty throne of yours!"

Stopping abruptly, Emily bit out without turning, "What the hell are you talking about, Jason?"

Reaching for her stiff body, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Relieved that she didn't flinch away from his touch this time, he said calmly, "You haven't told us everything you saw this morning, Emily."

Staring up at him in confusion, she shook her head. "What are you talking about? Of course, I've told them everything. I didn't see anything other than a dark vehicle."

"You're a trained profiler with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Emily," Jason stated evenly, without judgment. "You saw something else. Trust me."

"I didn't -" she began, shaking her head again.

"You did. You look for things no one else would even think about. Things other people never notice, you see."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she snapped angrily.

Pushing her gently into a kitchen chair, he dropped into the one beside her. "Just think for a minute, Emily. Your mind's been clouded with anger so much of today."

"Damn right, it has!" Emily bit out.

"And rightfully so," Gideon amended. "So, it stands to reason that you haven't allowed yourself to process what you've seen today. You need to do that now."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Emily muttered, "Look, Gideon, this isn't the time."

Grabbing her other hand with his, Gideon held on to it firmly when she would have pulled away. "It has to be the time, Emily. If you're determined to leave here tomorrow, then you're taking the memories with you. We need them here. Now. You KNOW that's why we take witnesses back to crime scenes. To trigger those memories."

"So you're suggesting a stroll to the end of the driveway?"

"No, but I want you to think about that drive," he urged.

"I'd rather not, you jackass!"

"Em, you have to do this," Jason told her softly, squeezing her hand. "To help Rossi, JJ and those kids, you have to let yourself go there."

"If this is some twisted ploy to try to get me to talk, Jason -" Emily bit out.

"It's not," Jason replied evenly.

"That's good. Because it would be a very bad move on your part."

"I think we can agree that I've made enough of those, Emily," Gideon conceded quietly. "Em, just think, okay? When you got to the end of the driveway, what did you see?"

Shrugging, Emily replied impatiently, "The same thing I've told people all day, Gideon. I saw a dark car for just a split second before I began turning out onto the central road."

"You saw more than that. Damn it, woman, you catalogue details almost as well as one of Garcia's computers. Close your eyes and tell me what you saw," Gid ordered, his voice growing hard.

Glaring at him, Emily slammed her eyes shut. "Swear to God, if you've got some ulterior motive here…"

"I don't," Jason replied, his words clipped. Sighing as he looked at her closed eyes, he felt himself soften at the lost look blanketing her face. "Look, you can honestly tell me that you're convinced that you didn't see anything else and you're willing to stake JJ and the kids' lives on it then…"

"Shut up, Gideon," Emily snapped. "I'm trying to think!"

Gently using his thumb to stroke the hand he still held, he almost smiled when she didn't pull away from him. "Clear your mind, Emily, until you can see that vehicle."

Scrunching her forehead, Emily's eyes clenched as she struggled for the memory. "I know it had a large front grill," she said slowly. "I can see the flash of metal."

Nodding as he continued stroking her hand, he murmured, "That's it. Keep going."

Struggling, Emily bit out, frustrated, "I can't! There's nothing else to remember, Jason. It was a dark car that I wasn't looking at head on. I barely caught a glimpse."

"Redirect your focus, Em," Jason instructed gently. "Start at the bottom and work your way up."

"Huh?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Divide the memory into frames and examine each one. What are you seeing at the bottom of the car, Kitten?"

Huffing as she tried again, her eyes suddenly snapped open. "I remember colors. Yellow, white and blue."

Pushing a paper napkin toward her from the center of the table, Gid grabbed a pen from his pocket and pushed it into her hand. "Draw what you saw," he ordered.

Quickly sketching a rough rectangle, Emily filled in the colored areas.

Watching her as she finally sat back in the chair, Gideon smiled grimly. "That's a license plate, Kitten."

Staring at the napkin, Emily narrowed her eyes. "Pennsylvania. Those are Pennsylvania plates. My best friend went to college in Pennsylvania. I remember those colors on her car."

Pulling the napkin from her grasp, he tucked it into his shirt pocket. "See. You remembered more than you thought you did. This might be the missing piece of the puzzle we need."

"It's something, at least," Emily admitted grudgingly.

Watching her face begin to harden back into a mask, Gid said softly, "You remembered because you allowed yourself to think outside that box you like to hide in, Emily. You allowed me inside with you for a few moments. You could do that again."

Pushing her chair back quickly, its legs scraping against the wooden floor, Emily bit out, "That's enough, Gideon."

Blocking her way when she would have bolted from the room, Gideon said softly, "Emily, at least don't run back to Quantico and hide. You'll be more useful here and you know it. Hell, you just proved it to yourself!"

Hesitating, Emily frowned at him. "I don't know. I'll think about it." And then, she was gone.


	208. Chapter 208

**Chapter 208**

Six o'clock in the morning came way to goddamned early to face the crew in front of him, Dave thought idly, taking a fortifying sip of his coffee as he stared at the occupants of his study. Looking around at the assembled faces, Dave asked, "Does anybody want to explain to me the purpose of this morning's wake up call, boys? In case any of you have forgotten, I've still got a sick infant and an exhausted wife on my hands. So whatever this is, it had better be worth it," Dave glared.

"We didn't feel we should wait based on the intel we've gathered, Davie," Rudy replied seriously. "We're dealing with a time sensitive issue here."

"Garcia's been running scans of all her databases for any mention of Marcus Delfino and the Sinato family, Rossi," Hotch began.

"And?" Rossi asked briskly.

"She's exposed some irregularities," Hotch said uneasily. "I believe her exact phrasing was, 'This is just hinky, Hotch.'"

"I call that a fucking understatement," Ben growled from the corner of the room he'd propped himself in. "The shit is just crazy," he muttered.

"Let him continue, Benny," Sal ordered from the loveseat against the far wall.

"Walk me through it," Dave sighed, settling back in his chair.

"Based on the information Garcia has uncovered and what Gideon got Emily to remember last night, we're beginning to put together a rough preliminary profile."

"What happened with Emily? What did she remember?" Dave asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Last night, I got her to take a walk back through her memories of yesterday morning," Gid said quietly from his position at the window. Staring outside as the sun began to peak through the clouds, he murmured, "She remembered a license plate. Based on her description, it's probably out of Pennsylvania."

"We've actually had some reports over the last few months coming out of Philly from some of our connections there. Nothing to serious, so we just flagged them. Up until now, we haven't focused much attention there," Rudy stated evenly.

"But it looks like we might need to," Hotch added. "Garcia's been exploiting everything she's got at her disposal and this Marcus Delfino is off the grid."

"How the fuck is that possible?" Dave snarled. "Are you telling me that he's walked right out from underneath us?"

"We've traced him to Brazil on a flight out of Dulles thirty days ago, but there's no evidence that he ever re-entered the country," Hotch informed him calmly.

"Can't we run our photo recognition programs from security footage at all the metropolitan airports?" Dave asked tersely. He couldn't deny that he was quickly growing tired of this cat and mouse game their unsub was intent on playing with them.

"That leads us to another problem," Eddie growled, staring at Dave. "We can't get a consistent picture of this guy."

"We can't get what?" Dave bit out, lifting surprised eyes to Hotch.

"The driver's license photograph from the DMV and his passport photograph don't match. We believe he's had them changed recently and had computer records altered to reflect it,' Hotch explained.

"What about the Philly connection? Does any of this tie in to that?" Gideon asked harshly.

"We think so. Your Garcia and Sal are looking at possible flights back from Brazil into Philadelphia and any other airport in three hundred miles. They're matching flight manifests and looking for discrepancies," Rudy explained.

"That wouldn't stop him from covering his tracks. He could have flown into another country first and used an airport on the West Coast," Ben snorted.

"Long story short, man," Derek said, nailing Rossi with a apologetic look, "We're dealing with a friggin' ghost."


	209. Chapter 209

**Chapter 209**

Holding up a hand, Dave growled, "So what you're all telling me is that we don't actually KNOW who this guy is OR what he looks like. Am I close?"

"Davie, try to stay calm. I've been doing some digging. I managed to find a few things that either Gino hadn't known or didn't think were important enough then to record. Marco was sent to Italy when he was in his early teens to live with one of the old Delfino relatives. It looks like his adoptive father didn't want anything to do with him and, for understandable reasons, his mother couldn't bear to look at him," Rudy explained.

"So they banished the kid," Ben grunted from the corner. "Explains his bitterness, I guess."

Nodding, Rudy continued, "By all accounts, he returned to the United States in his early thirties. Not much is known about him from there. But my point is," Rudy said quietly, leaning forward in his chair, "this child was exposed to the Old World, David. And there was nothing gentle about the way they played the game over there. He's been tainted from childhood by the very vices this family has struggled to overcome."

Sitting in silence for a moment as he processed the information he'd received, Dave clenched his jaw. "These are Cal's families in La Familia, aren't they?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "And we aren't gonna be able to dig much further without setting off alarms with Cal."

"I say we take that son of a bitch out now," Ben snarled.

"I did NOT hear that," Hotch muttered, rolling his eyes.

"He's what's standing between us and the answers we need to get," Ben argued.

"I'm not going to stand here and condone cold-blooded murder," Hotch returned easily.

"Then turn around and face the other way, Fed," Ben huffed.

"Benny, relax, man," Tony said easily.

"Doesn't matter," Dave said, shaking his head. "Cal may still have some of those answers we need. So, whether I want to or not, we can't go in there with guns blazing."

"I'm afraid we have another problem that needs to be addressed," Rudy said, looking at David regretfully.

"Christ," Eddie groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I wanna go back to bed."

"This is what we discussed earlier?" Hotch asked, looking toward Rudy.

Nodding, Rudy continued, "Davie, I think we've both let it slip our minds what time of year this is, my friend. I remembered this morning."

"Oh shit!" Ben growled.

"The Annualemente," Tony groaned.

"Exactly. Three weeks, Davie," Rudy reminded him.

"Damn it!" Dave growled, dropping his hands against his desk. "With everything going on, it completely slipped my mind."

Looking around at his Italian counterparts, Gideon raised a brow. "Somebody here want to start speaking English and fill those of us that don't have a degree in Mafia Operations in on what the hell the Annualmente is?"

Smiling grimly, Rudy nodded. "It's the yearly meeting of all of La Familia and our counterparts around the country. It's the one time everybody's leadership is together in one central location…"

"It's a goddamn security nightmare is what it is," Ben grumbled.

Ignoring Ben, Dave took over as he focused on Hotch, Morgan and Gideon. "Gino Morelli started it about five years before I took over as head of the familia. Over time, it's become a standing tradition. It's the best tool we have to keep everyone informed and on the same page operating as a cohesive unit."

"Cancel it," Hotch ordered his tone brusque.

"No!" Rudy immediately returned.

"It isn't possible, Hotch," Dave agreed, shaking his head again.

"Canceling it will draw attention to us, Agent Hotchner. It will definitely indicate that we have a problem and others will perceive it as a weakness on Davie's part."

"The only way out of this meeting is in a pine box," Sal agreed.

"Then one of you head the meeting," Hotch retorted. "Rossi doesn't go."

"I have to go, Hotch," Dave interjected firmly. "I'm the head of this ragtag ship."

"Sallie's right," Ben sighed. "The only way Davie could get out of this meeting is death."

"Which is what we're all trying to prevent, right?" Gideon asked sarcastically.

"Look, people, this is the kind of thing we're trying to avoid. Now, you're all telling me that we have to develop a plan within three weeks to safely put Dave right in the middle of a group of people that may well be trying to kill him?" Hotch asked incredulously.

"Not just Davie," Ben said quietly. Meeting Dave's eyes across his desk, he said somberly, "Jenny, too."

"Fuck that!" Dave yelled, rising violently behind his desk. "It's one goddamn thing to put myself in this position. I will NOT but her in the line of fire! Fucking forget it!"

Holding out a calming hand, Rudy said quietly, "Davie, you know there's no choice."

"Find another way," Gideon growled, siding with Dave.

"There isn't one," Tony said, shaking his head.

"If we want things to suspicion free, Jennifer MUST accompany you," Rudy replied evenly. "Her absence will draw attention to us. It will raise questions and be perceived as another sign that something is wrong inside the familia."

"Rudy –," Dave warned, dark eyes flashing angrily.

"We'll find a way to keep her safe, Dave," Ben vowed softly.

"This is fucking insane!" Dave yelled, throwing out a hand.

"How the hell did you avoid this with JJ last year? She didn't even know anything about the familia then." Gideon asked, growing irritated.

"We planned it around Tony's niece's wedding. It made the perfect cover. We had all the right people in one place. Jen didn't realize a thing," Dave sighed, regretting with every word the deceit he'd propagated.

"Yeah," Ben growled darkly, "Until Sal Silvatori almost gave the whole thing away when he started his binge. Bastard never could hold his liquor."

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Hotch snapped, "Please tell me the children aren't expected to have a role in this, too!"

"Absolutely fucking not," Dave hissed, daring anyone to argue with him. "I forbid it."

"Thank God for small favors," Morgan muttered.

"There is an upside," Rudy declared, looking around the room at the tense faces. "Considering our options, this could provide us with the very opportunity we need to entice our unknown mastermind into the open. The West Coast contingent will be there and we've already used one of their people for the fall guy. As far as everyone else knows, our problem has been solved. It might lull our man into a false sense of security, especially if we continue on as normal."

Casting Hotch a sympathetic look, Dave finally nodded. "I know this doesn't make any sense to you, Hotch. But my men aren't wrong. It's gonna have to go down this way."

"Crap," Derek muttered, already dreading telling Garcia these new developments.

"Everyone start working on plans to ensure JJ's safety and make this thing work. Between the hunt for Marcus Delfino and plans for the Annualmente, I have a feeling the coming weeks are going to be a bitch," Dave sighed.


	210. Chapter 210

**Chapter 210**

Popping her head into his study a few hours later, JJ found Dave's dark head bent over his desk. Watching him silently for a moment, she slowly eased the door closed behind her, twisting the lock as she did. Stepping out of her shoes, she made it three mute steps before his head raised. "So much for trying to surprise you. I should have known better with your eagle ears."

"I heard you when you closed the door. Although it's always a pleasant surprise when you join me, you know you don't have to sneak in," he smiled, watching her advance across the room toward him.

"I didn't want to interrupt you if you were busy. You looked pretty involved in what you were doing," JJ shrugged.

Gesturing toward the desk, Dave dropped his pen on the blotter. "Just making some notes, babe, and updating my books," he murmured, watching her perch on the edge of his desk.

Looking over her shoulder, she asked, "So, are these those notorious books that are like Gino's?"

Nodding as he closed the small black journal, Dave slid it back into his bottom drawer, twisting the lock as he pushed it shut. "And they're always locked up, just like his were."

Tilting her head to study him, JJ asked, "Can I ask what you write in them?"

Dropping his hand to her knee, Dave rubbed her leg gently as he replied, "I'm not keeping any secrets from you, Jennifer. It's basically the same stuff as you've read in Gino's journals. I make notes on every event we deal with. The only thing that's really changed are the names and faces, sweetheart. I've written notes on why I've made the decisions I have. One day, when my successor takes over, he'll have a record of all this."

Sighing, JJ rubbed her foot against his leg. "Do all leaders do this? Keep these accountings?"

"You mean other leaders within our familia?" Dave asked.

Shaking her head, JJ frowned. "No. You've told me that there are other familias out there. Does everyone follow the same rules?"

Shrugging, Dave reached out his hands to surround her narrow hips, tugging her into his lap. "I really don't know, Cara. Every family runs independently though we all work together." Leaning back in his chair, he pulled her against his chest, smoothing a hand down her side. "Speaking of other families, there's something we need to talk about."

"This upcoming meeting, huh?" JJ sighed, resting her head against his neck.

"Do I want to know where you get your information, Jen?" Dave rumbled against her hair as he raised a brow.

"I heard Mama and Rudy talking," JJ laughed. "Mama was reading Rudy the riot act for not choosing a better time to schedule it. Evidently, her mind's made up that this is all Rudy's fault."

"It's not, Bella," Dave said, shaking his head. "The West Coast families set the date this year and they're handling all the arrangements."

"Dave, do we have to do this?" JJ whispered.

Rubbing her back, Dave replied slowly, "I'm afraid we do. I wish we didn't, but not going would call unwanted attention to us. We have to go on with business as usual to keep this bastard in the dark. We don't go and we'll send a signal that we're weakening. We need for the whole family there, Bella."

Stiffening in his arms, JJ shook her head violently. "I don't care what kind of signal it sends to anybody! We're not including our children in this, damn it! Hell, no!"

Capturing her flailing hands, Dave tugged her back to him. "Not the kids, Bella. That isn't what I meant, babe."

"You SAID the whole family, David," JJ ground out, turning flashing eyes to his.

Tightening his arms around his quickly escalating wife, Dave shook his head. "I wasn't clear. I should have said all of our La Familia family. All of the leadership Trust me, Bella, there's no way I'll allow our babies near this shit. Believe me, sweetheart, I've already been quite insistent that our children will remain miles away and under extreme armed guard."

Releasing a shaky breath, JJ finally nodded as she relaxed against his chest. "I'm sorry," JJ mumbled. "It's just…I don't care what else happens, our children, they can't be put in any more danger than they already are. I can't allow it."

"Don't be sorry, Jen. I understand. We're on the same page," he whispered, stroking a finger down her arm. "You…our kids…all of you are too important for me to risk again. I've done way too much of that already."


	211. Chapter 211

**Chapter 211**

Sighing JJ relaxed against Dave's chest as her mind churned. Running an idle hand down his chest, she asked, "So this is really going to happen, huh?"

Running a gentle hand up and down her leg, Dave nodded. "Three weeks, cara. We've got three weeks to prepare," Dave replied, his thoughts already spinning toward the overwhelming preparations that needed to be made to ensure the safety of both the children and his wife.

Seeing the tense set of his jaw, JJ stroked his cheek as she asked, "Who's going to be there?"

Swallowing, Dave closed his eyes for a moment as her light touch soothed. "The leadership of every major family in the nation will be in attendance. Between the components that make up our family, the West Coast families, and the Northwest contingent, we're looking at approximately two hundred fifty people." Groaning, he continued, "And each damn one of them needs to be vetted."

"So this is more of a stockholder meeting of a corporation, right?" JJ asked curiously, running a hand around the back of his neck to massage the tight muscles.

"Not quite. Part of it will seem that way, but the vast portion of the whole thing is done informally…more like a family reunion of sorts," he shrugged. "It's an opportunity for leadership to keep the lines of communication open between the different sectors. Our families rely on each other at different times and we need to reinforce that we can trust each other. This is our way of doing that."

"So, while you're playing kissy face with the big boys, what will I be doing?" JJ asked with a smile.

Returning her smile with one of his own, he winked. "Oh I can think of plenty of things to keep you busy with, Cara."

Licking her lips, JJ shifted in his lap. "Oh, I'm sure you can," she murmured, "But at the moment, I happen to be serious."

"So was I," Dave grumbled, rolling his neck to try to relieve some of the stress setting up camp in his shoulders. "You're going to be the only thing that keeps me sane during this pain in the ass event."

Slapping his chest sharply, JJ glared at her contrary husband. The man was determined to drive her crazy and this shindig hadn't even arrived yet. "I'm serious, Dave! I need to know what your expectations are for me, especially if you want this to go smoothly. I need to know what you need for me to do. You keep forgetting that I'm new to this."

"I know you are, Bella," he murmured, stroking her flushed cheek gently, regret clouding his words. Staring into her blue eyes, he clarified slowly, "I'm going to want you beside me at all times, Jen. Constantly. Every person there needs to realize that you are an extension of me…we need to leave no room for doubt. I want them to view us as they did Mama and Gino in those last years."

Shaking her head, JJ whispered, "I'm no Sofia Rossi, David. Not yet."

"And no one will expect you to be, Bella. Not from the outset. But, we need to set the stage so there is no confusion over how much I value you. Besides, I'm extremely satisfied with the woman you are, Jennifer. You're my Jennifer," he whispered, pulling her against him, needing to feel her weight against him to reassure him that she was safe and whole.

Snuggling into his tight embrace, JJ nodded against his chest. "So, for a weekend, we play nice with our cousins and keep everybody on the reservation, correct?"

Nodding, Dave pressed a kiss to her forehead as JJ suddenly raised startled eyes to his. "What, Bella?" he asked, seeing the worry clouding her eyes.

"You said…our people will be there. ALL of our people, Dave? Cal included?" JJ asked tightly, increasing her grip on his arm.

"You'll be safe, Bella," Dave promised, meeting her concerned gaze. There was no way he could bear to see her in any more pain…not after the past few months.

"I'm not worried about me, Dave. I'm scared for you!" JJ worried aloud. "That man is out to get you and we know it…we've seen what he's capable of orchestrating!"

Frowning as he watched her face pale, Dave replied, his tone filled with confidence, "Listen to me. I'm taking care of this, Bella. Between Hotch and Rudy, we're taking every security measure there is – for both of us." Affixing her with a steely look, he added sternly, "But you will NEVER be alone. If for some reason I can't be with you, you are to always be with either Rudy or Ben. That's a rule, Cara. If not with me, it's one of them."

"Why not Hotch or Morgan?" JJ asked quizzically. "Not to doubt either Ben or Rudy, but Hotch and Morgan are both younger and –," JJ asked, pausing as Dave shook his head.

"Both Ben and Rudy have the respect and admiration of all the Families. No one will cross them. Hotch and Morgan, while capable, are not La Familia. They won't have the pull within the meeting that the others do."

"I guess that makes sense," JJ muttered, stroking his chest as she felt him tense underneath her again. Trailing a hand down his body, JJ frowned at her husband as she watched the muscles in his face clench. "Dave," she said softly, "You're borrowing trouble that we don't have yet."

"I'm just trying to work things out in my mind, sweetheart," Dave said absently as he tried to smile.

Smiling gently, JJ knew that her husband needed to be distracted…if only for a few stolen minutes. Leaning forward slowly and capturing his unsuspecting lips in a lingering kiss, she felt him sigh against her mouth, relaxing against her body. "I think I can find a way to relax you," JJ said, breathing the suggestion against his lips.

"Always," Dave growled against her lips, tangling his tongue with hers again only to frown as she pulled away, pressing fleeting kisses down the column of his neck. "Bella," he warned, trying to coax her face back to his, "Teasing now is just cruel."

Shaking her head at him as she laughed lightly, JJ winked. "We'll get to all that soon. But, first," she murmured sliding down his body to kneel between his legs, "I think you've got some tension I need to release," she grinned, nimbly unfastening his pants as his head collapsed against the back of the chair and he groaned as she reached for him.

Slowly sliding her tongue against him for endless minutes, she took pleasure in his masculine grunts of pleasure as his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Jesus, Jennifer!" he panted as her lashed against the intimate flesh of his arousal. "Please, baby," he begged, tightening his fingers in her hair when her mouth slid deeply over him.

Drawing back to stare up his body with bright eyes, she asked huskily, "Tension ebbing yet?"

"Let's just say it's redirected its location," he said, shifting uncomfortably underneath her devoted attention.

"Ah," she breathed, licking him again. "I can do better than that," she hummed against him as his groan rent the air again.

Closing his eyes as he hit his head against the leather cushion behind him, he never heard the sounds outside the study door, his awareness entirely attuned to the woman wreaking savage havoc on his senses.


	212. Chapter 212

**Chapter 212**

Distantly, he heard the voices…but the pleasure his wife's mouth was delivering distracted him from coherent thought. Pleasure beckoned, and David Rossi was more than willing to follow wherever it led him. Right up until the scraping sound of a key in the lock drew his eyes toward his study door.

"Hey, Boss," Eddie greeted, pulling his key from the lock. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. You got a minute? We need to go over the status reports and I need a couple of files from your cabinet," Eddie said, lowering his eyes to the papers he held in his hand.

Struggling to focus his dilated eyes on the man standing in front of his desk, Dave attempted to push JJ as unobtrusively as possible under his desk. "Not really a good time, Eddo," Dave glared, "Hence the locked fucking door!"

"Huh? You're all alone in here," Eddie said, lifting his eyes and scanning the room. "Seems like a good time to me," he shrugged.

"Working on something over here," Dave returned tersely, stroking JJ's cheek underneath the desk as she brushed a soft kiss against his abdomen. Hitching his breath against the sensation, he shifted in his seat, hissing, "I'll find you when I'm done."

No sooner than his words were spoken, Gideon's face appeared behind Eddie's. "Hey! Good! I found both of you. There are some things we need to go over…"

Cursing as JJ's tongue brushed over his aroused flesh again, Dave glared at the two men in front of his desk. "Are you both deaf?! I said I was busy," he said angrily, clenching his hand in a fist atop his desk as JJ's breath fanned against him again with a soft guest.

Underneath the desk, JJ could only smile at her husband's discomfiture. Gazing at the problem in front of her, she bit back a laugh. If she'd thought her Dave was tense before, she knew he had to be near apoplectic at the current interruption.

"Has anybody seen Jenny?" Ben shouted from the hallway.

"Davie's in here," Eddie called back over his shoulder. "No JJ though!"

"Jesus!" Dave groaned as JJ's mouth tortured him and Ben's face appeared in the doorway.

"Mama said she was coming this way," Ben's irritated voice sighed as he came through the door. "You sure she's not down here?"

Unable to hold back her giggle, JJ buried her face in her husband's lap in an effort to stifle the sound.

Feeling JJ's sudden movement, Dave gently shoved her back, sending her into the side of the desk as a muffled sound echoed in the otherwise silent room.

Three sets of eyes scanned their surroundings as Eddie narrowed his eyes. "Anybody checked the outer perimeter lately?" he asked in a low voice.

Pushing past Eddie, Gid shook his head. "That came from in here," Gid muttered, looking around the room.

Rolling his eyes, Ben addressed Dave as he impatiently tapped his foot. "Davie, where's Jenny? Mama wanted me to let her know that she's got the notes on the Annualmente for her."

Growling low in his throat as JJ chuckled against his thigh, Dave exploded, "Look, Larry, Moe, and Curly, get the hell out of here, okay?" Shifting in his seat again, Dave drew in a sharp breath as JJ moved against him, trying to get comfortable in the confined space.

"Are you okay, Davie? You look a little flushed there, old man," Ben worried aloud.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Gideon hissed, rolling his eyes as he realized what was going on. "Not again! Can you not give that poor woman a break?" he yelped as he turned abruptly to face the wall.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Potatohead?" Ben muttered, watching Gid's sudden interest in the wall.

"They can't keep their hands off each other! That's what the matter with me is!" Gideon growled, glaring at Ben as he glanced at him sideways.

"Huh?" Ben grunted.

"Oh, holy hell!" Eddy moaned, paling as he recognized the situation for what it was. "I'm outta here," he said hurrying toward the door and mumbling to himself, "At least I didn't have to see his hairy ass this time."

Watching Eddy quickly depart, understanding descended on Ben. Disgusted, Ben glared at Rossi. "You ever heard of a bed? Try it sometime."

"That would be too tame for these two," Gideon muttered.

"Get the hell out of my study! Both of you!" Dave ordered through clenched teeth. "I'll find you later."

"With pleasure," Ben snapped back. "Fifty something years old and acting like a teenager," Ben grumbled, stomping out the door.

"Seriously, man," Gideon said with a half-smile, "Give it a break."

"You're just jealous," Rossi snickered, watching as Gideon closed the door softly behind him.

Pushing his chair back quickly, Dave gripped JJ soft hand as he pulled her from under the desk.

"They caught us! Again! And I remembered to lock the door that time! I know I did!" JJ groaned.

"Eddie has keys to every room in the house, Bella," Dave grinned. "Security measures."

"Dave, they're going to think I'm some kind of …"

Covering her quickly moving lips, Dave shook his head. "They aren't gonna think a damn thing about you, babe. They do, however, think I'm a horny old man that is loved by his wife almost as much as he loves her. They've all been married, sweetheart."

"Why does this keep happening to us?" JJ moaned, easing back into his lap as he pulled her down.

"I think it might have something to do with the fact that an army has set up camp in our house," Dave chuckled, running a soothing hand down her back.

"We're installing steel doors with triple bolts…and I'M keeping the keys," JJ muttered against his neck.

Shaking his head, Dave whispered, "I've gotta better idea. We're gonna win this little battle we've got going on and then we're throwing these extra people the hell out of our house."

"I think that may be the best idea that you've ever had, David Rossi," JJ grinned.

Cocking a dark brow at her, Dave shook his head. "No, the best idea I ever had was to snatch you up and marry you." Pressing a kiss against her lips, Dave murmured as he shifted her slight body to his desk, "Now, I believe you and I have some uncompleted business."


	213. Chapter 213

Chapter 213

As David Rossi struggled to keep his son from making his escape once more, he heard the soft familiar feminine laughter from behind him. "Knock it off, JJ," he growled over his shoulder.

"Can't help it," JJ said breathlessly, trying to keep her chuckles in check. "Losing someone there, Rossi?" she said, nodding to their active toddler.

"This is all your fault, Bella," Dave muttered, trying to gain a handhold on his squirming son.

Smiling innocently, JJ shook her head. "Nuh uh. It's your turn. Fair and square."

Finally capturing his son in a firm grip, he slid the boy's kicking legs into the high chair despite his desperate attempts at escape. Hearing the chuckles around the room, Dave lifted his head, glaring at the various occupants of the room. "Keep laughing, boys. I'll turn him lose just for spite and we'll see who's laughing then," Dave growled.

"Pay no attention to my husband, gentlemen. He's simply angry that he lost our wager," JJ giggled, laughing outright as Henry smacked his father in the head with his spoon.

"That bet was rigged," Dave grumbled, attempting to wrestle the spoon from Henry's tight grasp. "Come on, give it to daddy, son," Dave pleaded.

"It was not," JJ argued.

"Fine," Dave retorted, finally gaining the spoon and waving it at his son in victory. Flashing a look over his shoulder at JJ, he said flatly, "I was suckered then."

Looking from JJ's benign face to Rossi's flushed countenance, Morgan asked with a low chuckle, "Do I even want to hazard a guess over here?"

Sniffing as she looked down her nose at her son as she dropped a basket of rolls to the kitchen table, Mama Rossi said sagely, "It appears my son thought he could get one up on my much smarter daughter." Patting Dave's head, she murmured, "Foolish, foolish boy! I train her, Davie."

"Thanks so much, Mama," Dave grumbled, reaching for a roll and tearing it in half. Handing one half to Henry he muttered, "As if Jen ever needed any help."

"Oh, do tell! Tell! Tell! Tell!" Garcia urged JJ and Mama Rossi, clapping her hands as Henry mimicked her actions.

"Keep your mouth closed, Jennifer," Dave huffed.

Laughing as she shifted Marina into Mama Rossi's waiting arms, JJ shook her head at her husband. "Now, Dave, we're all family here, aren't we?" Turning her gaze to Pen, JJ shrugged, "Dave made a mistake. A very expensive mistake, in point of fact. He decided to bet against the Washington Redskins last night."

"Moron! Nobody ever bets against the 'Skins, Rossi. Especially when JJ is taking the bet. You haven't learned anything after a year of marriage?" Emily asked, shooting Dave a disgusted look.

"And whatever did our fearless leader lose?" Ben snickered from his position by the stove.

"How much did it cost ya, Rossi?" Eddie asked with a half-smile.

"Too freaking much," Dave grumbled, giving Henry the other part of the roll in his hand.

"Let's just say that when this is all over, my husband will be spending some quality time with me," JJ said, nodding sagely.

"For you two, that doesn't sound particularly abnormal," Hotch noted with a dark raised brow.

"Ask him where," Mama Rossi chuckled with a wink at her son.

"Oh, I gotta know," Gideon smirked, "Where does this little adventure take place?"

"As it happens, there's this wonderful little spa that was recommended to me by Tony's wife," JJ began.

"And you're gonna get him the works, aren't you?" Garcia asked, eyeing Rossi as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Naturally," JJ shrugged. Gazing at her husband's dark face, JJ grin widened.

"Mud baths," Emily gasped. The image of a mud-covered David Rossi was almost enough to send her into fits of giggles. It felt nice to laugh again…even if it was at the expense of one of the most legendary agents the FBI had ever known.

"Salt scrubs," JJ nodded, playing along as she noted that for the first time in a while, Emily seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself despite the fact that Jason was in the room.

"Bikini wax," Garcia gasped, clutching her belly as she bent forward in laughter.

"The hell you say!" Rossi yelped, looking around in horror.

"They'll be gentle with you, I'm sure, my son," Mama said comfortingly as she smiled. "It is your first time, yes?"

"You got played, Man," Morgan snickered.

"Somebody take pictures," Ben laughed. "Lots and lots of pictures," he gasped, grasping the edge of the counter as he doubled over.

"You poor son of a bitch," Gideon muttered, eying Dave sympathetically.

"I'm gonna make you pay, Jennifer," Rossi growled under his breath, turning to glare at his wife. His little minx was going to pay for this embarrassment in spades.

Taking a step forward, JJ patted Dave's broad chest as she smiled at him with laughing eyes. "Promise?" she asked sweetly, knowing full well the exquisite torture her husband could inflict when he put his mind to the task.

"Oh, God! Now cut that out, you two! We're gonna be trying to eat soon and I, for one, would like to keep it down," Ben shuddered, frowning at JJ and Dave.

"I agree. There ARE other people in the room, guys," Eddie muttered, his discomfort almost palpable.

"Can't you do something about these two?" Hotch asked Sofia with a quizzical look. Surely if anyone could control this motley assortment of personalities it would be the tiny Italian woman with a fist of iron.

"Gonna scare the children with all these PDA's," Ben grumbled, fighting a grin.

"Forget the kids! They're scaring the hell out of ME!" Gideon agreed, nodding, his eyes following Emily as she moved across the room. She looked happy tonight. More relaxed than he'd seen her in days. That alone allowed some of the tension to seep from his spine.

Rolling her eyes at the family surrounding her, Sofia ordered, "Everyone to their seats! I not slave all day over meal to have grow stone cold. Sit!" And with that command, everyone shifted into place.


	214. Chapter 214

**********_A/N - Okay, decided to only go Sunday without posting. Please review and let me know ya'll are still reading! And is anybody else seeing their story traffic acting screwy. According to that, I've got practically no readers. I really, really hope that's wrong. LOL! Thanks, guys, and as ever, I own nothing!_**

**Chapter 214**

Piling around the long kitchen table, JJ watched as everyone took their seats. Reaching for Marina, JJ said softly, "Here, Mama, let me take her so that you can eat."

Shaking her head, Sofia tightened her arms around the bundle in her arms, saying, "I can do both, daughter. I want to hold her. She is better, yes?"

Handing an apple slice to his son, Dave nodded. "She slept through most of last night. First time that's happened for us in a while, wasn't it, Bella?"

Nodding her agreement, JJ reached for a roll as she added, "And her cough seems to be almost completely gone."

"Good, good!" Mama smiled, dropping a kiss against the baby's dark curls. "Alexi come check on her tomorrow, yes?"

"Her AND Emily," JJ nodded, shooting her friend a warning glance. "So no disappearing, Em. He's scheduled to make a trip out here sometime after ten in the morning. Hopefully, we'll get a good report for both girls."

"I'm fine, JJ. I don't need a check-up," Emily grumbled.

"It isn't a request, Prentiss," Hotch said quickly, noticing Gideon's darkening face.

"Speaking of good reports…how are the plans for the Annualmente progressing?" Dave asked, taking a bite of the roast from his plate.

"Teams are in place to set up security. That's the area that concerns me most, but we've got good men from both sides on it," Hotch said, reaching for his glass of water.

Lifting the wine bottle to fill Sofia's glass for her, Rudy nodded. "I've given Aaron the basic layout of the weekend and we've begun preparations for twenty-four hour protection for both you and Jennifer."

"Exactly as we discussed, gentlemen," Rossi said, lifting serious eyes to look from Hotch to Rudy, "JJ is never to be left alone at ANY time. We understand each other?"

Reaching a gentle hand out to cover the fist clenched against the table, JJ tenderly admonished, "They understand, Dave. They're smart men. They understood the first hundred times you said that very thing."

Turning his hand to grasp hers firmly, Dave said, softly unapologetic, "We're not going to take any unnecessary chances, remember? Not with you and not with our children."

"Speaking of which, we need to set up details for Mama Rossi and the children, as well," Ben said thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That won't be necessary for me," Sofia offered quietly, forking a bit of potato into her mouth.

"The hell it won't be necessary!" Dave blustered. "Have you lost your mind, Mama?"

"I am in firm possession of all my faculties, boy," Mama retorted, fixing Dave with the steady unwavering gaze that mother's had been using to quell their children since the beginning of time.

"Then what are you talking about, Mama?" JJ asked worriedly. "You told me that you've attended this thing every year since it was initiated by Gino all those years ago.

"That is true, child, but my own protective detail will not be necessary this year because I won't be leaving my grandchildren. They need me more than you do, Jennifer. You and my son are very talented, but not even either of you can be two placed at same time, Bella."

Reaching her arm across the table to cover Sofia's hand, JJ whispered, "Mama, I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, daughter. You are taking care of La Familia and I am going to take care of our next generation. My place is here with them now. It is what Nonna does, yes?"

"Thank you, Mama," David said softly, grateful that he had such a wise mother.

"Mama Rossi," Penelope asked softly, "JJ had already asked me to stay with the kids before you made this decision. Would it be okay if I still stayed here with you?"

"Of course, Penny. I never thought you wouldn't stay here with us. Together, we take care of the bambinos."

"Not that I'm not incredibly grateful, Mama, but are you sure about this?" Dave asked carefully. There was no way he'd ever want his mother's standing in the family to ever be compromised and he wanted to be sure that this was really what she wanted to do.

Shifting Marina to her shoulder, Sofia slowly nodded. "La Familia stands at a crossroads, my son. It is shifting…changing…and you and your Jennifer need to steer this ship…keep it on the right path."

"But we need you to do that, Mama," JJ said softly, staring across the table at the woman she'd come to be as close to as she had been with her own mother.

"And you have me, Daughter. But this family needs to follow you…not me. I can finally retire. You and my son are now the team that Gino and I once were. I see that…now the others…they must see it, too."

"Sofia is right," Rudy added quietly from the other end of the table. "We need our people to know that you two are an immoveable force."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but you must all realize that by doing what you're suggesting, you allow JJ to become a prime target. She'll be under the spotlight the entire weekend," Hotch stated slowly.

"That may be true, but it's unavoidable," Ben said implacably. "She must be seen. Heard."

"Then we triple protection," Dave growled. "And I want detailed escape routes. I want you to consider every scenario you could possibly conceive of."

Nodding toward the end of the table, Hotch ordered, "Gideon, Prentiss, I want you two on that."

"Tony and Ben can help you both coordinate. Both are familiar with the challenges you may face," Rudy added evenly.

Clearing her throat, Emily started as she heard the orders. "Hotch, I think I can handle this without Agent Gideon's assistance. I'm sure you can use his considerable expertise in other areas, can't you?"

"Coward," Gideon muttered, staring at Emily.

"Excuse me?" Emily snapped.

"You heard me," Gideon replied steadily, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Is there going to be a problem here, Agents?" Hotch asked, eyeing both of his colleagues. "Because I don't believe I need to remind you both that we're working within limited time constraints here. I'd advise you both to put your personal differences aside."

"I have no problem with that, Hotch," Gideon smirked, his eyes almost daring Prentiss to disagree.

Lips tightening, Emily issued an icy glare at Jason as she ground out, "I'll do my job, Hotch. Don't worry. You'll have preliminary plans within forty-eight hours."

"Aren't we just industrious?" Gideon smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Ben groaned as he raised his hand. "Can I be reassigned?"

"No," Rudy said flatly, fighting a grin.

Glaring at Gid, Ben muttered, "You piss her off and she pulls her gun, you're on your own, Old Man."

Feeling JJ's violent pinch against his thigh, Dave turned his head to see her staring down the table at Jason and Emily, worry clear in her eyes. "Don't get involved, Bella. Let those two work it out among themselves. It's the only way."

"I'm not sure which worries me more…the battle with exterior enemies or the war being waged right here underneath our noses," JJ whispered.

"Me either," Dave said softly. "But you gotta admit, the fireworks on the other end of this table are fascinating to watch."


	215. Chapter 215

**Chapter 215**

The next week and a half passed in a haze of frenetic activity. Tempers flashed hot and furious inside the Rossi household and the one consistent thing that every member of the family could agree on was the source of those sparks originated with Jason Gideon and Emily Prentiss.

If they didn't kill each other, it was patently clear that each of them was going to meet with an unfortunate accident orchestrated by another member of their unlikely family. And it was clear to anyone that cared to look that Ben DiLuca was going to be the likeliest culprit.

Grimacing as he threw a file on Jason Gideon's makeshift desk, Ben said gruffly, "We've still got to come up with an alternate route out of the damn hotel that doesn't involve a swim through the fucking ocean, guys."

"I don't know about you," Tony grumbled, "But, I'd like to find the idiot that chose to park us next to the freaking water and kick his ass."

"I hear it was your buddies on the West Coast that chose the location, Tony," Emily murmured, glancing up from the computer screen she was studying.

"Friggin' hippies," Ben muttered. "You would think they'd get enough of the damn water out there in La-La Land."

Snorting as he snapped closed the file he'd been perusing, Gideon handed it off to Reid. "Spencer, hand this off to Agent Prentiss and remind her that it might be in her best interest to review page three again."

Releasing a long-suffering sigh as he accepted the file, Reid resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Funny, before the last ten days, he'd never had these adolescent urges before…even when he'd BEEN an adolescent. Rising and shuffling over to Emily's desk across the room, Reid quietly placed the file to the right of her keyboard as he whispered tentatively, "Uhhmm, Emily, Gideon thinks there's something on page three that might interest you."

Smiling tightly at Reid, Em reached for the file, flipping quickly to page three. Scanning the text quickly, she calmly rose and walked to where Ben sat hunched over the center table. "Ben, I'd appreciate if you'd forward this back to Agent Gideon and tell him I've already reviewed this file. You might mention to him that if he'd use the brain in his head, he might have noticed that I've made notes in the margin that cover his concerns."

Watching as Emily returned to her desk, Ben tossed the file violently at Gid. "Margin notes, Dumbass! Read it again and try opening your eyes this time!" he growled impatiently.

Calmly picking up the file again, Gideon waved it toward Reid. "Spencer, give this to Agent Prentiss again and tell her that if she'd have taken the time to review the file thoroughly, she'd have noticed that I made some additional notes in the margin."

Dropping his face into his palms, Tony shook his head and moaned, "Christ! I always hated it when mom and dad argued, didn't you, Ben?"

Pushing out of his seat once more, Reid drug himself back to Gideon's side, reaching his hand out for the file as Ben's hand slammed angrily against the file cabinet.

"For the love of God, ENOUGH!" he shouted. "No! NO! NO! In fact, Hell NO! Drop that file, kid!" he ordered with a hard look at Reid.

Automatically obeying the elder man, Reid took an involuntary step backward as Ben shifted an accusing finger from Gideon to Emily.

"I believe I speak for everyone in this room…no, wait…make that everybody in this FAMILY, when I say, we've collectively had it!"

"Excuse me?" Emily returned, her neutral mask firmly in place.

"Did I stutter?" Ben said, looking at Tony.

"Sounded pretty damn clear to me, man," Tony shrugged.

Leveling Emily with a withering look, Ben repeated slowly, looking from Gid to Emily, "I said that we've HAD it with you two and this…this…inability to act like the two rational sane human beings that you profess to be!" Taking a deep breath, Ben turned to focus on Emily as he said carefully, "Do you know how hard I've tried to be nice to you, Doll Face? Hell, I've even been charming! I'm never CHARMING, Doll! But you've had a hard few weeks so I figured I'd make the effort. But, damn woman! You can hold a grudge better than any Italian chick I've ever met! And I've met a lot! And allow me to take this opportunity to tell you that over the last few weeks, I've been less than thrilled to become your one man messenger service! Do I look like a fucking secretary to you?"

"Amen to that," Gideon muttered.

"Uh uh," Reid said, shaking his sandy locks violently. "You don't get to agree with him. You haven't been any better. In fact, I'd venture to say that you've been worse. At least Emily didn't make Ben get her coffee! Look, Jason, I know you love me like a son, but I never thought I'd become your errand boy." Pointing a finger across the room at the raven haired woman at the desk he said, "Look! There's Emily! You don't think you can manage the six steps across the room to speak to her yourself? I'm pretty sure you can. You always seemed so much more intelligent than this.

"It's an act, Reid. Trust me, your mentor is dumber than a box of rocks," Emily muttered.

"That's enough!" Ben snapped angrily. "From both of you! We've got less than two weeks before this fucking event and believe me when I say that I'm not spending the next ten days locked down here with you two idiots being worked like an under-paid, overworked referee for two overgrown kids that could find their asses with both hands!"

Stiffening her spine, Emily narrowed her eyes on the older man as she bit out, "Now, look here, Ben…"

"Uh uh, Doll. Wrong answer. YOU listen," he said, pointing a finger at her. "You, too, Jackass," he added, glaring at Jason. "We're gonna set us up some new rules around here!"

"Exactly what kind of rules are you talking about, Ben?" Gideon asked suspiciously.

"Until you two morons can find a way to get along…and I mean really, REALLY get along…I'm locking you in," Ben said, straightening his spine to rise to his full height as he moved toward the door.

"Pardon? What do you mean by locked in, DiLuca?" Emily asked quickly, shooting Gideon a nervous glance.

"Exactly what it sounded like," Ben snorted. "Once upon a time, this little building we're in was a barn…with a nice sturdy padlock on the outside of the door just waiting to find a use once again," Ben said, smiling grimly.

"You wouldn't dare," Gideon growled.

"If he doesn't, I will," Reid exploded, moving quickly to Ben's side and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Way to grow a pair, kiddo," Tony said, nodding his approval.

"I knew you had it in you, Doctor," Ben said proudly, eyeing the younger man standing beside him.

"I'm sorry, Jason, but you're driving me insane…and that's quite an admission coming from me, considering my background. I'm seriously afraid that I'm going to have a schizophrenic break at any moment. The voices in my head are telling me to shove you down a flight of stairs!"

"Actually, that was me, kid," Tony said, slapping a hand on Reid's back.

Shaking his head sadly, Ben frowned. "See, you've even gotten to the kid, you two!"

"Why couldn't they be more like Sofia and Gino?" Tony asked, cocking his head as he moved toward the door. "Now, those were some fights! Sofia threw things. Gino would duck. Bing! Bang! Boom!"

"Fight over," Ben nodded, smiling at the recollections. "You always knew to hit the deck when you heard Sofia yelling, "Gino! You Italian Jackass!""

"Those were the days," Tony sighed.

"At any rate," Ben stated, re-focusing his attention on the duo in front of him, "I'd suggest you two get your act together. Trust me when I tell you that you will not enjoy the consequences if you don't."

"What consequences would those be, Ben?" Emily asked frigidly.

Exchanging a look with Tony and Ben, Reid smiled. "If you don't work it out yourselves, we're bringing in an outside mediator."

"And who's that?" Gid snapped.

"Mama Rossi," Tony, Ben and Reid declared in united unison.

Letting out a growl, Emily stomped toward the trio of men as Ben quickly shoved Reid out the door. Tony quickly followed as Ben said sternly, "Two hours, kids! You've got two hours to make it right! Otherwise you face Sofia Rossi. Believe me, she's a hundred times worse than David Rossi ever CONSIDERED being!" he threatened slamming and locking the door quickly as a shocked Jason and Emily stared on.


	216. Chapter 216

**Chapter 216**

Fifteen minutes later, Jason and Emily still stood, eying each other coldly across the room, the only sound the wind whipping around the barn outside.

Studying her set face, Gideon inwardly winced. He'd been looking for an opportunity to talk to the bitter beauty in the room with him. But, she spent this last week using Ben, Tony and Reid as human shields. And she'd done it effectively. Now, Ben DiLuca had given him the opportunity he'd been waiting for and suddenly, he'd been struck mute. Regret was a bitterly sweet taste in his mouth. The list was endless. Firstly, he'd left her. Secondly, he'd treated her like little more than a whore. And third, he'd hurt her on a level so deep, he wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to repair the damage. But he had to try. For both of them, he had to try.

Sighing, he finally broke the silence with a soft, "Listen, kitten…"

"Do NOT call me that," Emily bit out, her clipped words echoing in the still room as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively and sent him a chilling glare. "You lost the right to call me that a long time ago. I don't think I need to remind you of that, do I?" she asked, her voice toneless and distant.

Raising a hand in the universal sign of peace, he muttered, "Fine, Emily, whatever you want."

"Don't placate me, you jackass," she hissed. "It's your fault we're in this mess."

"My fault?" Gideon laughed in disbelief. He knew he was guilty of a lot of crimes against this woman, but he wasn't the only one who'd been acting out this last week. "I'm pretty sure our captors pointed the accusing finger at BOTH of us before they locked that door and enacted our little prison sentence."

Rolling her eyes, Emily turned sharply, pacing toward the window and watching the rain fall just outside as Ben, Tony and Reid hurried toward the main house. Glancing up, she heard the rain pelting against the tin roof. Oddly soothing, she allowed the sound to wash over her. She should have just left when she'd intended. Instead, the stupid man behind her had goaded her into staying. And she'd fallen for it. Refusing to allow him to believe she was a coward running scared, she'd stayed. And now, here she was, locked in a room with the enemy.

"Christ, Em, can't you just give an inch here?" Gideon asked from behind her, watching her tense spine stiffen even more as his words filled the air around them.

Ignoring him, Emily stalked toward the door. Jiggling the knob, she mentally groaned. It wasn't budging. Damn Rossi and his state of the art security. Glancing back at the glass window, she eyed it with interest. Bullets shattered glass…it was a method.

"I wouldn't try it," Gideon said easily, watching her stare at the window with interest. "Dave had all the windows on the property outfitted with bullet resistant glass. All you'd accomplish is a really loud boom."

"Maybe he forgot one," Emily smiled grimly, fingering her gun. "And who says it's the glass that I'm debating shooting?" she added with a malicious spite.

"You know better than that," Gideon murmured, stepping toward her slowly. "Emily, you and I need to make the most of this time in here together. We don't have any distractions. No interruptions. We can focus on fixing this between us," he suggested carefully.

"There isn't anything to fix, Agent Gideon, because there is no "us"," Emily returned, shaking her head firmly. Hell, no. She wasn't getting into this with him now or ever. She was done. She was going to complete this mission and put him behind her as soon as humanly possible. "Look, you just stay on your side of the barn and I'll stay on mine. Eventually, Reid will begin feeling guilty and will come back and let us out of here."

"You're overestimating Reid's capacity for compassion, Emily. I've been pretty hard on him these past days. And on the off chance that he does forget, he's got Ben and Tony to remind him," Gideon replied, remembering the past week with a shudder. It was actually a wonder the kid hadn't shot him and put him out of his misery. There were days he'd have been doing both of them a favor.

"About that…why the hell are you being mean to Reid? Are you trying to alienate everybody that ever cared about you?" Emily asked spitefully through narrowed eyes.

"We take out our feelings on those closest to us, Em. It's always the ones we think we won't lose that we vent on. You haven't figured that out yet?" Gideon responded calmly. "That's what happens when the woman I love won't look at me…talk to me…"

"Don't you dare," Emily bit out. "Don't you dare put that on me! The way you treat your so-called son is your own responsibility. He deserves better from you," Emily said, focusing on him with accusing eyes.

Grabbing her hand quickly, Gideon tugged her sharply toward him. "You're right. He does. And he isn't the only one, is he, Emily? You deserved a lot more than what I've given you, too, Kitten."

Struggling against his gentle hold, Emily frowned. "Stop, Gideon," she hissed.

"Five minutes, Emily. Give me five uninterrupted minutes to beg for your forgiveness," he whispered. "Damn it, I've never begged for a thing in my life…but I'm begging now."

"It wouldn't do you any good," Emily replied, laughing harshly in the still room. "I'm done. I'm moving on."

"You're running away," Gideon countered aggressively.

"Pot, meet kettle," Emily snapped, fighting an involuntary shiver at the warmth his nearness provoked inside her.

"Again, I'll say the same thing I've been saying to you for months. I came back, Emily. I came back when I realized what I'd thrown away. I realized that I was trashing a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity with you. You think I don't realize how badly I fucked up by tucking my tail between my legs the first time? I do. Every day, I do."

"You're damn right, you did," Emily whispered, her voice filled with pain, her traitorous body beginning to settle against his familiar bulk.

"Give me a second chance, Kitten," he begged her softly.

"We already had it," Emily said sadly. "It happened the other night, remember? Remember how well it turned out for us?"

"I fucked it up. I moved too fast, and I screwed it all to hell and back," he admitted. "And I made it worse the next morning. You'll never know what it does to me to know how much I hurt you," he whispered hoarsely.

"You didn't rape me," she said tonelessly with a shrug. "It was consensual."

"Consensual sex that ended with you on the bed crying," he whispered.

"You treated me like a whore," she said, those feelings of anger in resentment rising again as she relived those long horrible moments in her mind.

Shame washed over him as he watched a plethora of emotion chase across her face. Anger, bitterness, and dear God, the pain in her eyes. "Emily, it will never happen again. Ever. As long as I live, I'll never get over that look that I left on your face. Like I'd killed something inside you," he said, anguish seeping into his low voice.

"Maybe you did," Emily whispered, staring at his shoulder.

"Let me fix what I broke, Emily. Please. There's nothing and no one in the world I want as much as you," he said quietly.

"It's too late," Emily replied sadly.

"It isn't," Gideon said firmly. Nudging her face up with a gentle finger under her chin, Gideon forced her to meet his dark eyes. "Answer this one question, Emily. Just one. Do you love me?"


	217. Chapter 217

**Chapter 217**

"Don't, Jason," Emily whispered, dropping her head. He was encroaching on her feelings…feelings that she had to bury if she'd ever survive this encounter. She couldn't do this with him again. The price had been too high the last time she'd given in to her emotions.

"It's just one question, Emily," Jason whispered against her ear. "One tiny inquiry. Do you love me?"

"That doesn't have any relevance on the present situation," Emily evaded. "My mind is made up."

"I don't think it is. And that question has every relevance to me, Kitten. Come on, be brave," he prodded gently.

"Love is a messy, complicated emotion that gets in the way of rational decisions," Emily hedged, uncomfortable under his steady gaze. He skated too close to her truth.

"That isn't an answer, Emily," Gideon said softly, shaking his head as he tightened his arms around her. "You just gave me your definition of the word. One that I don't necessarily agree with either, but that's an entirely separate issue. The question was if you loved me."

"And that's an answer I'm neither giving nor are you entitled to have, Jason," Emily snapped, stiffening in his arms.

Her barriers were beginning to crumble. He could see that knowledge burning in her desperate eyes. Sweeping his fingers soothingly down her rigid spine, Gideon whispered, "I love you, Emily. And yes, love is messy and complicated. It causes normally sane men to do irrational things when they're faced with permanently losing the one person they value most in the world. God knows that I've shown you that in spades." Stooping slightly as his hands moved to curve around her hips, holding her steady as he gazed into her tortured eyes, he continued, "But love also compels you to never give up once you've had perfect happiness. We had that, didn't we? You know, once upon a time, we did. I want you back, Emily, and I won't give up on you or us."

"Jason, we can't," Emily replied brokenly, unshed tears in her voice. "I can't…I can't do this again. Risking my future…my heart…"

"The bigger risk is not trying, Kitten. Both of us are barely alive without each other. We CAN do this together," he breathed, dropping a tentative kiss to her chilled cheek.

She felt the dam break inside her. Emotions that she wasn't comfortable with rising inside her in an overwhelming tidal wave. Pummeling her fists against his solid chest, she cried, "Damn you, Jason! You hurt me…over and over again, you hurt me! Damn you for wanting more! You made me give a shit…you made me care and you walked away from me! Do you know how uncomfortable I am with vulnerability? I'm not going through this again!"

He welcomed the blows against his body as she broke in his arms. He deserved each of those blows. As she began to weaken in his arms, he dropped his head to hers. "It's not going to happen again, Emily. I promise you that it will never happen again." Pulling her tightly to him, he covered her lips as she struggled against him.

He was kissing her. And even as her body struggled, she returned that kiss, finally falling into the caress headlong as her body settled against his. God, it felt good…so good…so achingly familiar. And just as quickly, reality invaded. This was the man that had callously used her. Wrenching her mouth from his, she gasped for breath, panting as she shook her head vigorously. "No! Not again! I won't be that whore you use whenever you get an urge, Jason!"

Wincing at those harshly spoken words, Gid closed his eyes against the brutal onslaught. "You aren't, Emily. You never were. You're the woman I love. The woman that I don't want to live without. The one I want to spend the rest of my life loving, if you'll just let me. There's not a thing in this world I won't do to prove that to you, Kitten," he confessed, his words sincere as they spilled from his lips.

Faltering as she heard the honesty in his words, Jason eased her backwards onto the wood table in the center of the room. Cupping her cheeks, he whispered, "All I want is one chance, Emily. One more chance to prove my worth to you. You're absolutely right. I don't deserve it. But I want it…need it, Emily. Please, kitten," he begged hoarsely.

"I swear to God, you hurt me like this again and I'll kill you, Jason," Emily breathed, staring up at him as tears swam in her eyes.

"I'll hand you my own gun, Kitten," he whispered as hope began to unfurl inside him.

Biting her lip, Emily finally nodded, reaching for him as she watched his eyes widen.

"Really?" he whispered, asking without words if she could ever forgive his past sins.

"I love you…messy, complicated and all," she whispered, her voice a breath of sound in the silent room. "Don't screw up, Jason," she cautioned softly.

"Not ever again. And never like that," he promised, bending his head to claim her lips in a deep kiss filled with hope and promise.

Easing her back against the table as he dropped gentle kisses down the slope of her neck, he felt her release a shaky sigh as her fingers slid into his hair.

"I've missed you so much, Kitten," he whispered against her skin, emotion clogging his throat.

"I've missed you, too," Emily whispered, shivering as she felt his fingers dance down her side, shifting the material of her tee shirt aside to smooth a warm hand over her flesh. "There's no way out of this room is there?" she asked , trailing her fingers tantalizingly down his spine and smiling against his lips as he shuddered in her arms.

"I'm afraid not," he whispered, nipping at her jaw line as he inhaled her scent. Resting his head against her shoulder as he fought for control, he gasped as he felt her small hands slide into the waistband of his jeans. "Emily, I know I deserve to be tortured…but this is cruel and unusual punishment, Kitten."

"By my estimation, we still have an hour left on our sentence," she whispered, gently biting at the strong column of his neck as his body shifted over hers. "Wouldn't you like to make the most of it?" she said, her voice softly seductive.

"Here?" Gideon rasped, his voice guttural as he felt her nimble fingers pulling his shirt from his jeans.

"I think we've done it in less conventional places, haven't we?" Emily giggled against his neck.

Moving back slightly to ease her blue shirt above her head, Gid squinted down at her. "Well, there was that time in the bathroom at work…"

Pulling his head back to her as she felt his fingers release the clasp on her bra, Emily murmured, "And I think this is going to be so much better than that. I didn't love you then."

Long heated minutes later, Gideon stared up into Emily's dark passionate eyes as she straddled him on the table and watched as she quickly sheathed him in latex. Never had he been more thankful for listening to his optimistic side and putting that condom in his wallet than now. Watching as her dark head dropped to his to place a lingering kiss against his lips, he murmured, "Love you so much."

Sliding down his hard length, Emily bit back a moan. "Love you, too," she gasped, bracing her hands against the solid wall of his chest. Rotating her hips on him, she smiled as the man below her groaned savagely. Her Jason had never been quiet in his pleasure and now, was no different.

"God, Kitten!" Jason groaned, reaching out to surround her hips in his hands, only to have her shake her head and ease his arms back to the table, loosely holding his wrists. "Have mercy," he gasped.

"Oh, I think I've been filled with mercy today, don't you?" Emily asked working her body over his as she bent to kiss his neck, her hands still pinning his wrists.

"God, yes," he breathed, his only desire to wrap his arms around her as she rocked against him. "Let me hold you, Kitten," he demanded softly.

Hearing the soft plea in his words, Emily relented, covering his lips as his arms enveloped her. Moaning against his mouth as their bodies writhed together, she knew this reunion would be fast and fiery, both of them too long without the comfort of the other's body.

Inhaling sharply as she felt him take control of the possession, she groaned as he surged into her, his eyes on her face. "Jason! It's going to happen fast," she moaned, her body already humming, as she felt the first stirrings of release.

"God, yes," he groaned, struggling to hold his own body's reaction to the snug warmth of hers in check. "Let me watch you, Kitten."

He wasn't disappointed. As her harsh scream of completion filled the barn, he watched that dazed look enter her eyes as her orgasm ripped through them both. Grunting in pleasure as he felt her tighten around him, he bit his lip as his back arched off the table, spasming inside her body.

Collapsing against his sweaty chest, Emily tried to catch her breath as she felt him make soothing passes over her back. "You okay, Kitten?" she heard him whisper against her ear, his voice hushed and tinged with a faint thread of fear.

Raising her head to stare down into concerned eyes, she nodded. "Better than okay, Jason."


	218. Chapter 218

**Chapter 218**

Smiling benignly as she watched her daughter-in-law layer the baking pan with pasta, she reached out a hand to crimp an edge. Yes, her daughter was coming along nicely in the kitchen. She'd had some lingering doubts for awhile, but like everything life threw her way, the angel had learned to adjust. Over time, she had slowly began to acclimate herself to the kitchen environment. Inwardly laughing as she watched the fair skinned beauty work, Sofia knew the woman would never be a gourmet cook, but at least her family would not starve once she joined her Gino in the Great Beyond.

Pouring sauce over the noodles, JJ grabbed a rubber spatula, spreading the sauce as evenly as she could. Flashing her mother-in-law with a self-deprecating grin, JJ shrugged. "At least I managed to complete this without having to drag out the fire extinguisher from under the sink, huh?"

Patting JJ's hand quickly, Mama nodded as she grasped the ends of the heavy glass pan and eased it into the preheated oven. "I told you, Bella. All you needed was a little practice, yes?" Stepping back from the oven, Sofia nodded in satisfaction. "We let this bubble now and in half hour, we feed this crazy family."

"I only wish that I had your patience, Mama," JJ sighed, looking at the mess on the counter. "I thought my pasta had decided it was never going to let me take it alive for a while there."

"Ah, you are closer than you think, bambina. Pasta takes on a life of its own. It's temperamental," Mama nodded sagely. "Much like a man," she whispered conspiratorially with a wink.

Hearing David's raised voice somewhere down the hallway, JJ glanced over her shoulder toward the door. "Yes, I think your son is determined to demonstrate that now." Wiping her hands on the dish towel, JJ watched as her husband walked into the room, sniffing the air.

Smiling at Dave as he edged his way towards the counter, JJ laughed. "Tell me the truth. You've got some kind of homing beacon that beeps when there's food cooking, don't you?"

"I'm Italian," Dave shrugged, dropping a kiss against her cheek as he dipped his finger in the sauce pan. "We're born with a gene that tells us when the pasta meets the sauce."

"It's true. Gino always knew, too," Mama murmured, smiling fondly as she remembered the love of her life.

Hearing the back door open, JJ turned in Dave's arms to see Hotch filling the doorway, sniffing appreciatively.

"See, Bella," Dave whispered, "It's not even just Italians with that beacon."

"I hope I'm not too late," Hotch said hopefully.

"Not at all," Mama replied graciously. "We only just put the pasta in the oven." Looking at JJ, Mama laughed, "Evidently, the boys don't need to be Italian to enjoy our efforts, do they?"

Glancing around the kitchen, JJ asked as Tony, Ben and Reid followed Hotch into the house, "Who are we missing?"

Looking at Ben, Hotch frowned, "Where's Prentiss?"

"I've got a better question," Dave added, "Where's Gideon?"

Shifting on his feet, Ben looked toward Tony and Reid as he groaned. "Aw, crap," he muttered. Focusing on Tony, Ben whispered, "Sweet Jesus, we left them down there."

"You left who, where, Benjamin?" Mama asked sharply. "Where did you leave them, exactly?" When know answer was forthcoming, Mama focused Spencer with a steady gaze. "Spencer? Explain this to mama," she ordered sternly.

"Well, uhhh, it's complicated, Mama," Spencer said hesitantly, shifting guiltily on his feet under the scrutiny of Mama Rossi's gaze.

"You're a smart, kid, Reid. Dumb it down for us," Rossi ordered. "Start with telling us where Gideon and Emily are."

"They're in the war room," Reid winced.

"Well, that's not such a bad thing, is it? That's where we've been working the last several weeks. I'm sure they'll join us whenever they complete whatever they're working on," Hotch shrugged.

"Don't count on it," Ben muttered, staring at the floor uncomfortably.

"What do you mean by that, DiLuca? Are they still alive or did you and Tony off them?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"Well, they were when we locked 'em in there," Tony murmured.

"You LOCKED them in? TOGETHER?" JJ gaped. "Have you three lost your collective minds?" Eying the three stooges in horror, JJ wondered how she'd managed to surround herself with a family of idiots.

"Jenny, you don't understand," Ben pleaded, turning beseeching eyes on her. "They were going to drive us round the bend, girl."

"It's true, Mama Rossi," Reid rushed to agree, seeing the tight frown cross the old woman's face. "They were going to drive the rest of us into a psychotic break if we didn't act," Reid said defensively, seeing the angry flash in JJ's eyes.

Eying both women warily, Ben hissed, "Shut up, Kid! You're diggin' us deeper!"

"Silence, Benjamin!" Mama snapped, "Spencer, you keep talking to Mama."

"All we did was lock them into the room and direct them to address their differences before-," Reid continued.

"Shut it, Genius!" Tony interrupted on a hiss.

Narrowing her eyes, Mama took a slow step toward Reid as she asked gently, "Before what, my boy?"

"Uhmmm….before…before…," Reid stuttered as he glanced nervously around the room.

"Before we sicced you on 'em, Sofia," Ben sighed, deciding a full confession might be the only thing that saved their collective souls.


	219. Chapter 219

**Chapter 219**

"Oh hell," Dave groaned, glaring at Ben, "We'll be lucky if Emily hasn't emptied her clip into Gid by now, you idiot!"

Taking a determined step toward Ben, Mama poked him in the chest as she ordered, "While I'm impressed that you have such faith in my abilities, you will go let them out now! Do you hear me? And you bring them to Mama! I will handle this before you all get someone killed."

"That's just what we told them, Mama Rossi," Reid nodded enthusiastically. "We told them that if they didn't take this time and talk to each other and work this out, we'd involve you as their mediator."

"Hopefully, Gid's managed to do more than just talk by now. If ever a man need to get la-" Tony muttered, stopping abruptly as Mama Rossi grabbed his ear, jerking him to her.

"That is enough, Tony! You finish that sentence and I personally call your mama!" Mama Rossi ordered sternly. "You two were always troublemakers, even as children," she said glaring between Ben and Tony.

"It was his idea," Tony whined, pointing at Ben.

"Tattle Tale," Ben shot back, glaring at Tony. "Never did know when to keep your mouth shut, Big Mouth!"

"Enough!" Mama Rossi snapped. "Go now, Benjamin," she said, issuing her edict in a no-nonsense voice perfected by mothers everywhere.

"Yes, Mama," Ben grumbled, turning toward the door. "But for the record, I was only trying to save us all from going nuts. That's what I get for trying to handle a problem without my gun," he muttered to himself as he opened the kitchen door, coming face to face with a flushed Emily and a smiling Jason Gideon.

Pausing to look up into the older man's shocked face, Emily asked with a tight smile, "Forget something, DiLuca?" Arching her eyebrow, as she stared up at him, "It appears your memory is going in your old age."

Eyes going to Gideon and scanning him for bullet holes, Ben asked, "What'd you do? Shoot your way out?"

Pulling Emily's willing body against his, Gideon kept his fingers laced with hers, reluctant to lose contact with her body. "It was close. But, alas, I was able to convince her to keep her bullets inside her gun. Told her she should save them to use on you, Old Man. She seemed to agree that it would be a much more satisfying way to use her ammunition," Gideon told him with a twinkle in his eyes.

Gazing around Ben, JJ's eyes widened as she noted Emily and Gideon's linked hands. Allowing a sigh of relief to escape as she took in the relaxed posture of both her friends, she asked smugly, "I take it you two have worked out your issues and decided to make up?"

"You mean it worked?" Reid asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet beside Sofia.

"See, Mama, the mere use of your name has magical powers," Tony offered lamely, trying desperately to regain Sofia Rossi's good graces.

Looping his arms around Jen's waist, Dave pulled her soft body back to his. "I'd say those two have done a fair bit more than just made up," Dave whispered against her cheek. "I'd say our friends have officially moved back into relationship status," he murmured, watching Gideon slip his hand around Emily's waist.

Watching the drama unfold in front of him, Morgan grimaced and shuddered. Groaning, he looked at Gideon, "Christ, man! What is it about you people and your inability to keep your hands off each other? I mean, first I hear that Rossi and JJ are going at it like rabbits in every room of the house and now, Gideon and Emily have been doing God only knows what on the table I have to work on! Seriously, is there something in your water, Rossi?"

"Do I need to remind you what I caught you and Garcia doing in my study three days ago?" Dave asked with a raised brow.

"No! You most certainly do not!" Garcia said quickly, shooting Morgan a deathly glare.

"I didn't think so," Dave smirked, flashing Morgan a smug grin.

"What were they doing in Rossi's study?" Reid whispered to Tony with a confused frown.

"I'll tell you when you're older, kid," Tony muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Besides," Rossi said, clearing his throat. "JJ and I have an excuse. This is our house. The rest of you just need to respect the sanctity of a closed door."

"Or a locked barn," Ben added with a chuckle and a meaningful look at Jason.

"Enough, my children! I believe you are all traumatizing your Agent Hotchner," she said nodding at a horrified Hotch. "And our Spencer looks apoplectic," she said with a sympathetic nod to Reid. Looking at Emily with a motherly seriousness, she asked, "You two are happy now, yes?"

"Yes, Mama Rossi," Emily nodded dutifully. "Very happy," she added with a shy smile over her shoulder to Jason.

Reaching out to slap Gideon sharply on the side of his head, Mama bit out, "Okay, your angel forgive. You not screw up again, you hear, yes?"

"Ouch!" Gideon said, rubbing his head.

"Forgot to warn you, Gid. Mama's lethal with that hand of hers," Dave laughed.

"I can see that," Gid grunted. Looking down at the tiny Sofia Rossi, Gideon promised quietly, "I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her, Mama. I swear."

As Mama nodded in satisfaction, Rossi looked around the room. "Okay, people, now that the touching reunion portion of our evening is completed, could we please eat?"

Pinching his arm, JJ growled, "Don't be a spoilsport, David. We're celebrating here."

"I like celebrations with food," Morgan suggested hopefully.

Ignoring Morgan, Gid gazed down at Emily as he agreed with JJ. "You're damn right we are."

"My team has turned into a bad episode of "The Love Boat"," Hotch groaned.

"I'm still single," Reid piped up.

"You'll drop your anchor in a permanent port someday, Youngster," Morgan laughed.

"I hope not," Reid shivered. "This," he said, gesturing around the room, "is disconcerting to say the least."

"We find you good woman, Spencer," Mama said with a small smile. "I help, yes?"

"You might want to hide, Reid. She's got that look in her eye," Eddie laughed from the corner.

Shaking his head, Dave ordered, "Okay, team, let's hit the table. I want to hear the latest updates on our plans for the Annualmente."

Taking her place next to her husband at their long kitchen table, JJ smiled softly as she leaned toward her husband. "If I don't tell you later, I love you," she whispered.

Glancing up at her in surprise, Dave smiled. "I love you, too, honey. But what brought that on?"

Pressing her head against his shoulder, JJ murmured, "I just wondered what my life would have been like if I'd never married you."

Grabbing her hand, Dave slid his fingers against her wedding ring. "That's not something you ever need to imagine, sweetheart. We're in this together for the rest of our lives, Bella."

Glancing around the table, JJ smiled. "And we're stuck with this family, too, aren't we?"

"Afraid so," Dave groaned. "Sorry about that one," he snorted.

"Oh, I think I can live with it," JJ smiled gently. "They may all be crazy fools, but they're OUR crazy fools."


	220. Chapter 220

**Chapter 220**

**One Day Before the Annualmente**

Watching Eddie sitting across from him, Dave reminded himself to be patient. This was a huge responsibility he was asking the other man to take on. It wouldn't be fair to pressure him. The man had already put a very lucrative private investigating career on hold for the good of him and his family.

Finally, after several minutes, Dave leaned forward in his chair. "No matter how hard you look at that file in your lap, the information won't change, Eddo. Besides, we both know you read as fast as Reid. Quit stalling."

Lifting his eyes from the file he held to Dave's serious eyes, Eddie slowly said, "Davie, you sure about this? I mean…I'm happy to do it, but still…"

"I've never been sure about anything in my life," Dave assured him steadily. "Listen, you're the closest thing to a blood brother I have. Mama thinks of you as another son. Hell, JJ loves you like a brother. I need to make sure all this is worked out before we leave for Baltimore tomorrow and you're my obvious choice."

"Davie, I've already agreed to be the kids' godfather. You know I love them. But this other shit," he muttered, gazing down at the open file, "I don't…"

"I've thought about it, Eddie. And if something unfortunate happens out there, I need to KNOW I've done everything I can to take care of Jennifer and my kids. That means making sure somebody I trust makes sure that Jen, Mama and the children get everything they need and will make sure they don't run into any unforeseen problems. I know I'm asking a lot here."

"Oh, shut up!" Eddie grunted, glaring at him. "All I meant was are you sure you don't want one of the others to take care of this?"

"I'm asking the man I trust. I want you to be executor of my estate, Eddie. You understand all sides of it. You'll notice that Aaron drew up the documents. He'll serve as your legal advisor in the event anything happens. Between the two of you, I trust you both to guard my family and La Familia."

"Look, Davie," Eddie hesitated, anxiously running a hand down his face. Hell, he knew Davie had to cover his ass…his big hairy ass, he remembered with a shiver…but still. This felt like tempting fate.

Frowning, Dave threw a fountain pen across his desk blotter, hitting Eddie in the chest. "Sign the fucking papers, Eddie," Dave demanded. "We both know that you're going to and the sooner we get this done, the sooner Aaron can get them filed with the state and sealed in the safe," Dave added impatiently.

"Fucking asshole," Eddie muttered under his breath, scrawling his name across several pages. "Fucking fine, Davie! But as much as I love your wife and kids, you keep your ass alive," he ordered.

"You know I appreciate this, Eduardo," Dave said gratefully, accepting the sheath of papers Eddie shoved back at him.

"You just make sure you keep your head down, man. Everybody's coming home healthy and safe, got it?" Eddie growled, his tone threatening.

"Rest easy, my friend," Dave smiled, settling back in his huge office chair. "I have no intentions of going anywhere anytime soon."

"Then why all this legal crap? Gives me the fucking jitters, man," Eddie replied with a shiver. "And, hell, didn't you already have this shit set up before now?"

Nodding, Rossi returned, "Yes, my law firm drew up papers when I married Jennifer. But a few things have changed over the last year and I wanted to be prepared for any and all situations."

"You expecting more trouble than I know about?" Eddie asked suspiciously.

"You know what I know, Eddie," Dave replied with a negative shake of his dark head. Shifting in his chair, the leather creaked as he continued, "But, if, God forbid, something happened I want JJ to be able to focus on our children and the business of healing. Not any of the other crap. Mama could devote herself to helping her."

"And La Familia?" Eddie asked roughly.

"La Familia will continue long after I am gone, just as it has after Gino's passing," Dave replied succinctly. "It will surpass both our lifetimes. Rudy and I have already discussed the possibility of a successor."

"I assumed that you'd eventually groom Henry for the position," Eddie frowned.

Wincing, Dave shook his head. "For the love of God, Eddo, never say those words in front of Jennifer. That's not a topic we discuss at this time…especially considering everything that's happened since we married."

"But Henry's a Rossi…it's the logical progression, isn't it?" Eddie shrugged.

Settling back in his chair, Dave shook his head. "I'm not sure I want my son involved in this madness. You and I both know what it takes from a family. On one hand, it provides protection and support. But on the other hand, it consumes you…forces you to make difficult and often unpopular decisions," Rossi said, resting his head thoughtfully against his seat. "At any rate," Rossi murmured, pulling his mind from the dilemma, "Henry is far too young to succeed me if something were to happen now. And, as I said, JJ would kill me in cold blood for suggesting the notion."

"I should have known the first time you called me that you were falling for her," Eddie laughed. "You were far too concerned for her health and welfare to be anything close to resembling just friends."

"We weren't involved then, Eddie. But I will admit that I was already falling for her and my son."

"You fell hard," Eddie nodded.

"Yeah, flat on my face for awhile there," Dave chuckled.

"She definitely changed everything about your life. I never thought you'd allow any woman to do that," Eddie said, tilting his head to study his oldest friend.

"She was never just any woman, Eddo. She's the love of my life," Dave corrected. "I wouldn't trade a moment I've shared with her."

"When you first introduced me to her, my first thought was she was nothing like your usual type. She was so pale…so weak. And then she opened her mouth and yelled at you," Eddie replied, a grin hovering against his lips at the memory.

"She was sicker than I'd ever seen anyone I've ever cared about," Rossi grimaced, tasting the fear he'd felt in his mouth at the recollection. "She was trying to work and raise Henry AND battle pneumonia and God only knows what else at the same time."

"She was STILL a firecracker, even then, man. Even half-dead, she managed to keep you hopping. Turned everything upside down here, that's for sure," he said, looking around the room. Focusing on Dave's face, Eddie continued more quietly, "But that's a good thing, Davie. Little Creek and our family changed for the better. Then there's the added fact that she was able to make you human again."

"She did at that," Dave agreed, nodding.

"Damn! If I could luck up and find me a woman like that, I just might be tempted to give marriage another try," Eddie murmured wistfully.

"Jennifer's given me a life I never imagined I'd have. And I'll do anything and everything in my power to make sure that she's protected…physically, financially and emotionally. I want her taken care of, Eddie. I promised her for better and for worse…but so far, I've shown her far more of the worse than the better. I intend to shift that balance in her favor," Dave said seriously.

"If any woman deserves it, it's your wife," Eddie agreed quietly.


	221. Chapter 221

**Chapter 221**

**The Night Before the Annualmente**

Sighing as he collapsed on the side of their bed, Dave tiredly watched JJ move around the bedroom, her hands busy. "Bella, I'm going to have to replace our carpet if you don't sit down soon," Dave groaned.

"Dave," JJ said over her shoulder, "I still have three bags left to pack."

"Hell, Jen, we're going away for three days. We're not packing up and moving to Outer Mongolia," Dave grumbled, still watching her movements. Maybe if he tackled her…

Turning, JJ dropped her hands to her hips as she glared across the room at him. "Which part of this little excursion was my idea, Rossi? We leave tomorrow morning! I still have to gather suits for four separate meetings. Evidently, I'm also expected to attend two afternoon teas AND according to your mother, I'm required to make appearances at two separate balls!" Turning and jerking a dress violently from a hanger, she asked, "Honestly, don't you people have anything better to do than dance around and eat?"

Grinning as he ducked at the dress sailing toward his head, Dave replied patiently, "Baby, we're Italian. It's what we do."

"Crazy ass damned Italians," JJ muttered, plunging her body back into the walk-in closet as she began searching the shelves for her black clutch. Her voice was muffled as she yelled, "You're all going to drive me insane, Rossi!" Gathering various bags and shoes in her arms, she stomped back into the bedroom, dumping her burden on the bed. "Do you realize that every dress and suit requires matching shoes, bag and jewelry? Do you recognize what a pain in the ass this is?"

Biting the inside of his cheek in an effort to still the laughter at the disgruntled look overtaking her face, Dave nodded. "I might have heard that a time or two," he choked out.

Narrowing her eyes dangerously as she glared at him, JJ bit out, "I sincerely hope that isn't laughter I see in your eyes, Rossi." Evidently, her husband had no idea how truly close she sailed to the edge of sanity.

"Now, does that sound like me, Cara?" Dave asked, eyes twinkling.

Ignoring him entirely, she simply turned and walked back toward the closet. Idiot men. None of them had a clue what it took to make THEM look good.

Glancing down to the contents scattered across the bed, Dave's eyes widened as he spotted a familiar red dress. Picking it up between his fingertips, he glared toward the closet as he growled, "Damn it, woman! Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?"

Poking her blonde head out of the closet, JJ hissed, "No yelling, David! Our two children are finally asleep in the next room. Unless you relish the thought of getting them back to sleep on your own, keep it down!"

Holding up the ruby red sequined gown in front of him, he shook it accusingly. "Fine! Explain this to me then! What the hell is this doing on our bed?"

"It's a gown, David," JJ said patiently. "I intend on wearing it to our second ballroom command performance," she shrugged, turning back toward the closet.

Shaking his head, Dave pushed off the bed and stalked toward the closet. "Hell no, you aren't. Not this one," he said, holding the dress out in front of him like a snake.

Turning on her heel only to run into his broad chest, JJ looked up into flashing dark eyes. "David, you've seen me in that dress before. You said you liked it! In fact, you told me you loved it! What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it?" Dave asked incredulously, shaking the dress at her. "What's wrong with it is that it's a barely there scrap of silk that barely covers your beautiful body! That's what's wrong with it!"

Snorting, JJ crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed her husband. "I seem to remember you taking me out to dinner last year and telling me THAT dress was your absolute favorite."

"Oh, I remember, Bella. If YOU recall, I was peeling it off your lovely body when I said it," he reminded her huskily, his heated eyes boring into hers.

Fighting the urge to shiver at the memory of that long, extremely satisfying night, JJ replied evenly, "Then what is your problem now, David?"

"My problem is that I couldn't tear my eyes off you that night, Bella," Dave whispered huskily.

Leaning forward, JJ whispered, "And that's a bad thing?"

"No, angel, not for me. But if you remember, it wasn't just me that couldn't keep their eyes in their head. I couldn't, nor, could any other man we came in contact with that night. As you'll recall, I nearly killed two waiters and a wine steward that evening when their gazes lingered a little too long on your very attractive assets."

Rolling her eyes at his over-dramatization of his recollections of the evening, JJ muttered, "It's just a dress, Dave. I happen to like how I look in it. And the added bonus is I FINALLY fit into it again after Marina's birth."

"Wonderful, babe," Dave smiled tightly. "You can wear it for me any night you like after we get back home. But there's no way in hell it's going to Baltimore with us."

Feeling her temper begin to fray, JJ growled, exasperated, "Dave, I've got to take it! I need another ball gown for the second night and that's the one I've got!"

Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him, Dave muttered, "I'm a rich man, Bella. I'll buy you a new dress. I'll buy you a dozen new dresses. That damn hotel has enough boutiques to outfit you with a dozen new wardrobes if that's what you want."

"There's no sense in spending money when I have a perfectly good alternative right here!" JJ argued.

"This isn't about money," Dave retorted. "I'm rich and we can afford whatever you want," he declared flatly. "This IS about my sanity, damn it!"


	222. Chapter 222

**Chapter 222**

"You really don't want me in that dress, do you?" JJ asked, tilting her head to look at his serious face.

Drawing her body closer, Dave dropped a hard kiss against her lips before sighing, "Bella, I want La Familia to know and love you…to know that you're my other half. But I'll be damned if I want them seeing that luscious body of yours in a dress slit up to your hip."

"I think everybody is going to have a little more on their minds than looking at me," JJ laughed lightly.

"You're wrong, sweetheart," Dave replied somberly. "I can tell you without a doubt that you'll be the center of attention. It's a widely known fact that my new wife has captured my heart. That you're the woman that's completed me. That alone makes you a spectacle. You're going to have everyone's eyes on you constantly. These people will be watching you, Jen, just as they watched Mama. There's so many variables."

Tugging his face down to hers, JJ cupped his cheeks as she stared into his dark eyes. "Stop looking for problems, David," she ordered quietly. "You're imagining the worst and we agreed you wouldn't do that."

"It's my job to plan for anything that might-," Dave muttered.

JJ interrupted as realization dawned, "Look, honey, I don't think it's my dress that has you worried, is it?"

"The dress is positively indecent," Dave grumbled, shifting on his feet, "It will-," he began.

Pressing a finger to his moving lips, JJ shook her head solemnly. "It isn't the dress, is it?" she repeated. "You're worried about the whole shebang and you're focusing on the dress. You're scared that you're putting me in danger. The dress is just an excuse for what's really going on in your mind."

"I AM putting you in danger, Bella," Dave whispered shakily. "I've put my entire family in danger."

"No, Dave," JJ said with a firm shake of her head as she pressed her body closer to his, "you're our protection. You're the reason we're a family to begin with. Your family, my family, La Familia…it doesn't matter. As long as you and I stay together, the rest is going to work itself out."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Jennifer. If anything happened, Bella, I'd…"

"Nothing is going to happen," JJ said softly, cutting him off. "We're never going to find out what that would be like. You and I are going to be together for a very long, long time," she promised quietly.

Sealing her lips to his, Dave locked his arms around JJ's waist, holding her tightly as the clothes in her hands fluttered to the floor.

Breaking away from him, JJ gazed down at the floor. "Dave! My clothes!"

"Screw the clothes," he muttered, sweeping her into his arms as he carried her toward the bed. "I'll buy you a whole closetful." Crossing the room quickly, Dave dropped her gently on the covered bed, following her down with his larger body.

"My dresses!" JJ groaned as his warm lips attacked her neck. Reaching out a hand, she tried to catch them as they slid off the bed.

"Through talking about clothes now, Bella," Dave warned, quickly pushing her shirt over her breasts. "In fact, I'm through talking altogether for awhile, sweetheart," he declared around one breast. Drawing the peak between her lips, he heard her soft moan and smiled as he felt her small hands bury in his hair.

"Oh, God," JJ sighed. "That feels wonderful," she whispered as his lips traveled from one breast to the other, his hands busy as they slid up the inside of her skirt up one bare leg toward her quickly dampening core.

Lifting his head to cover her lips, his tongue danced with hers as his fingers made short work of arousing her beautiful body. He caught her whimpers with his mouth as he shifted over her willing body.

"Love you so much," he breathed, sipping at her lips as his hand went to the fly of his pants just as a soft knock sounded against the bedroom door. Dropping his forehead to rest against hers, he groaned. "Why the fuck can't these people learn what a closed goddamned door means?" he bit out, raising his head to glare at the door.

Giggling as she pushed her aggravated husband off her, JJ quickly straightened her shirt. "Hey, at least they knocked this time."

"They told me to use my own bedroom," Dave grumbled, pushing off the bed, "And they still won't let me have any uninterrupted private time with my wife," he continued moving toward the door.


	223. Chapter 223

**Chapter 223**

Yanking the door open violently, Dave barked, "Whoever this is, it sure the hell better be important?"

"Is that any way to talk to the woman that give you life, my son?" Mama questioned from her position at the door's threshold with a raised brow.

"Mama," he gasped as JJ giggled behind him. "I didn't realize it was you," he added, instantly contrite.

"We were just packing, Mama," JJ offered, trying to school her face into a more suitable expression of docility.

"I'd say you two were doing a fair bit more than just packing, bambina, yes?" Mama said, fighting a smile of her own at her son's flushed face. "I think my son might have been thinking of things other than clothing, daughter."

"Oh, no!" she said, flashing a smile at Dave. "He was quite vocal about a few of my choices, weren't you, honey?"

"Don't start," Dave warned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Burning that so-called choice is still a pretty viable option, Bella." Looking at his tiny mother, Dave shook his head. "Pay no attention to her, Mama. Was there something you needed?" he asked, closing the door.

"I wanted to spend a moment with you both tonight before things became hectic tomorrow," Mama nodded.

Motioning toward the couch at the window, JJ invited, "Sit down, Mama. We've got all the time you need."

Perching on the edge of the couch, Mama reached quickly into the pocket of her robe and drew out a small velvet box. "I have something for you before you meet all of the families tomorrow, Bella."

"Mama," JJ said with a soft shake of her head, "you've already given me so much. I'm wearing the pearls Gino gave me already. You've been much too kind as it is."

"There is no such thing as too kind between a mother and her child," Sofia denied quietly. "Besides," she said, glancing between her son and his wife, "these are heirlooms that one day you may choose to pass on to your children."

Lowering himself to sit beside Jennifer, Dave dropped a heavy arm around her shoulders as he gazed at his mother. "Mama, it's either late or I'm getting old because I'm not following you tonight."

Cracking the lid of the small box in her hand, Sofia gazed fondly down at its contents before turning it to show it to JJ.

Gazing at the box in Mama's hand, the soft lamplight caught the two perfectly round gold rings, causing them to glimmer. "Mama! Their beautiful!" JJ exclaimed, reaching out a finger to lightly touch one of the rings.

Leaning forward, Dave frowned down at the box. "Where did you get those, Mama? I've never seen them before."

"No," Sofia replied softly, "You haven't, my son. Only three people have ever seen these rings…ever knew they existed. My husband, myself and our priest."

JJ felt David stiffen at her side at Sofia's mention of a husband. Resting her hand against his taut thigh, JJ looked at Sofia. "Forgive me for saying this, Mama, but I'm surprised you kept anything associated with Alberto."

"I didn't say those rings belonged to him and me," Mama said softly, meeting JJ's eyes with a steady gaze of her own. Seeing the identical confusion on both her children's faces, Sofia shook her head. "Perhaps, I should have been clearer. I kept nothing of value from my first marriage other than my children."

Eyes widening, JJ caught Sofia's words immediately. "Your first marriage," JJ gasped.

Echoing his wife's sentiment, Rossi asked tightly, "Mama, exactly what are you saying here?"

Reaching for her son's hand, Sofia tipped the box, tumbling the golden rings into it before saying, "You are holding the rings that your father…your REAL father and I exchanged."

"You married him?" David stuttered. "Gino? And you never told me?"

"We told no one, my son. For many, many reasons," Sofia said quietly, patting his cheek as he stared at the rings in his hand.

"Wouldn't it have been a matter of public record?" JJ asked with a furrowed brow. "Someone would have found out, wouldn't they?"

Shaking her head, Sofia explained, "We were wed in a simple ceremony with one of Gino's cousin's as the officiate. Gino had the marriage certificate sealed immediately following the ceremony."

"Why? Why would he have done that? He was proud of you, Mama. Even I knew that. I knew him…he would have wanted the whole world to know you were Sofia Morrelli."

"He did," Mama smiled sadly. "But he valued both of our safety more than he placed importance of shouting our marital status from the rooftops. He never wanted me to be a target. I told him that it would never have mattered to me if we married. But, toward the end, he worried…for both our souls. He wanted to assure our place together in heaven, but he didn't want those who opposed him to use me as a weapon against him. Ben's loss weighed heavily on us all in those days."

"They would have tried regardless. Everyone knew your place in Gino's heart, ring or no ring."

"Be that as it may," Mama said with a shake of her silver head, "marriage makes things far more significant. You know that better than anyone, Davie."

"When, Mama?" Dave asked simply.

"The day after he made the decision that you would be his successor, David. He said I could have all of him then…I would no longer be forced to share him with La Familia," Mama smiled softly.

"But you were as much a part of La Familia as he was, weren't you, Mama?" JJ asked.

"I was," Sofia confirmed. "But, you know as I do that there are parts of the Familia that our men cannot and will not share with us. When Gino and I married, he still had many enemies…not so great as before…but still very real. He knew the worst was behind us, or so he thought at the time. In that day, La Familia was on firm soil…and he trusted Davie to keep it going."

"Why now, Mama? Why are you telling us this now?" Dave asked, his somber voice echoing in the still room.

"You and your Jennifer have shown me that Gino and I wasted a lot of time with foolish decisions. Yes, we had our life together…but we had so many heartaches that could have been so much different if we'd just confided in each other." Patting both of their hands, she sighed. "I give you these rings to remind you that together, you are much stronger. And tomorrow, when you attend Annualmente, I want you both to know that I'm very proud…that Gino would have been unbelievably proud, also."

Feeling tears rise in her eyes, JJ asked hoarsely, "Mama, are you sure you won't come with us? Penelope and Eddie could handle things here with the children."

Smiling gently, Mama shook her head. "No, daughter, times have changed. My place is here now. You must take your place beside David."

"You're an amazing woman, Mama," Dave whispered, leaning forward to tenderly kiss his mother's cheek.

Shaking her head as she rose slowly, Mama faced her children. "You both go. You do this..and you make your father and me proud." Walking to the door, she paused at the threshold, turning to gaze at Dave and JJ. "Your family depends on you…on both of you."


	224. Chapter 224

**Chapter 224**

**The Annualmente – Day One**

As Gideon and Hotch lifted their heads as the door opened into the plush hotel suite, both watched as JJ and Rossi walked into the room, Rudy and Ben following closely behind.

Glancing at his wristwatch, Gideon asked, "You two have any problems? Or have we decided being fashionably late is de rigueur?

Dropping his bag on the floor beside the sofa with a soft thud, Dave loosened his tie. "As I expected, my wife is incredibly popular. It took us half a damn hour to work our way through the fucking hotel lobby."

"You'd think these freaks had never met a blonde haired, blue eyed chick in their friggin' lives," Ben groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"No, they've just never met our Jennifer before – at least not in her official capacity," Rudy said, tapping Ben's shoulder.

"I never imagined so many people would want to talk to me," JJ smiled weakly. "That was worse than any press conference I've ever done. I think a hundred people asked me to schedule a lunch with them."

Grabbing her hand, Dave pulled her closer. "Everyone can go to hell. If they wanna talk to us, they can go through official channels."

"I have official channels?" JJ asked in awe.

"Hell, yes, you do. So do I…but your channel flows through mine first," Dave replied.

"Regardless, I hope neither one of you is considering any one on one meetings right now," Hotch warned seriously.

"We discussed this, Hotch. We'll do nothing off schedule during the Annualmente," Dave answered with a shake of his head.

Kicking off her heels, JJ sank her feet into the plush carpet, releasing a relieved breath. "So what's first on the agenda, gentlemen?"

"This afternoon," Rudy began, pulling the itinerary from his pocket and scanning it, "you'll have a meeting of the leaders from the three central families. They'll be coming here."

"You mean to this hotel? I thought everybody was already staying here," JJ asked in confusion.

"No, he means to this room, Jen," Dave explained.

"Davie is the recognized senior leader, Jenny. That means they pay respect on his turf," Ben clarified.

Seeing the alarm look shift into his wife's eyes, Dave soothed, "There's nothing for you to be concerned about, Jen. This isn't a formal meeting. More of a chance to renew acquaintances and verify that we're still all reading from the same page. After the introductions, you can excuse yourself and get some rest."

"Or you could use your time with them as Sofia did," Rudy chuckled.

"And how was that?" JJ asked curiously.

"Ah, that would have been time spent berating any man stupid enough not to keep her updated on his extended family," Rudy returned smoothly.

"Or beating the hell out of anyone foolish enough to ignore her commands," Ben added.

"Her commands regarding what?" JJ asked.

As all the Italians in the room grinned, Dave rolled his eyes. "Anything and everything, Bella. Mama was very good at making grown men shake in their shoes."

"Still is," Ben grunted.

Throwing her hands into the air, JJ groaned. "And you people expect me to be the next Sofia Rossi."

"Not today, Jennifer," Rudy said, smiling kindly.

Snorting at her expression, Ben shook his head. "Don't really think ya got much to worry about, Jenny. You've managed to keep Davie under your thumb and nobody EVER believed that was possible. You've already gained a hell of a lot of support based on that fact alone."

"Gee thanks, DiLuca," Dave growled under his breath, well aware that every word his friend spoke was true.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Gideon teased.

"Would you assholes at least fake respecting me when the others get here?" Dave muttered, glaring around the room.

"You have our respect, Davie," Rudy grinned. "But your mother and wife have earned our fear. Big difference, my boy," Rudy said sagely.

"I hate to break up the camaraderie here, gentlemen, but we need to prepare for the next segment of our program," Hotch urged seriously.

Pulling JJ down beside him, Dave drew her against his chest, only satisfied when he felt her settle against him. "Have we got every point of the hotel covered?"

"We do," Hotch nodded. "Emily and Gideon have made multiple sweeps of the area before you arrived and our security teams are in place. Reid is monitoring the activity."

"Where IS Emily," JJ asked, looking around.

"She and Morgan are doing a final walk through the ballroom for tonight. They should be back anytime now," Gideon answered.

Pulling a small chart from the file he held, Rudy laid it on the coffee table. "This is the plan for the leadership meeting, Davie. The main topics of discussion and such."

"I thought you just said this wasn't a formal meeting," JJ frowned.

"It isn't," Dave said, peering at the document on the table, scanning the high points. "But there are some formalities that have to be observed. Which means," he said, squeezing her gently, "I do a little business at every meeting."

Turning as the hotel room's suite door swung open, Hotch gazed at Emily and Morgan as they walked in. "Everything in place, guys?" he asked evenly.

"Everything's quiet. Looks secure," Emily nodded. "We've got every possible entrance and exit under video surveillance. Closed circuit is up and running, according to Reid."

"And I've checked in with the security teams. We've removed every conceivable item any explosives could be hidden in," Morgan added.

"Won't be any explosives," Dave replied, shaking his head. "Whoever this is that's targeted us…it's personal for him."

Nodding, JJ agreed. "All the attacks have been targeted gunshots."

"But, we're not going to take any unnecessary risks. I don't want to take the chance that this unsub changes his MO. We're going to be prepared for any possible contingency," Hotch said flatly.

"I talked to Garcia on the way up, Jayje. She said to tell you that everybody there is just fine. Mama Rossi is currently inflicting a cooking lesson on everybody left behind. And evidently, your son thinks marinara sauce is a wonderful finger paint," Morgan grinned. Looking at Dave, he laughed, "You may be springing for some new cabinetry. Garcie said they're not having a lot of luck getting it off the yellow paint."

Groaning, Dave looked at JJ. "We've only been gone less than a day."

"Just think of the damage they can all do by the end of the weekend," JJ returned on a sigh.

"Let it go, Bella," Dave consoled. "Mama will take care of everything and our home and children will be restored to normal by the time we arrive home."

Glancing at his watch, Rudy reminded, "Okay, Davie, you've got an hour before this first meeting."

Nodding, Dave ordered, "Okay, let's get this show on the road, folks."

"Morgan, Gideon, Prentiss and I will be in the suite across the hallway. That way, we'll be out of sight but still able to monitor everything happening," Hotch explained.

"You've got us wired in here, right?" Dave asked, looking around.

"Cameras with audio everywhere except the bedroom and bathroom that you and JJ use," Gideon nodded.

"Thank God for that," JJ muttered.

"We're already running video recognition software on as many faces as we could get shots of from the meet and greet and are verifying they're members of the families here. If there's someone at these events that shouldn't be, it should allow us to spot them," Hotch informed them.

"All right, then. Everybody, let's hit our assigned marks," Dave ordered, pulling JJ to her feet. "JJ and I will get ready for this meeting," he added, tugging JJ into the bedroom and closing the door.

Listening to the door click closed, Hotch looked around. "Okay, people, whatever we do, we don't take our eyes off those two for any reason. I've got a feeling our unsub is going to make his move soon and we need to be prepared."

Grimacing, Morgan ran a hand down his face. "Man, you and these damn gut feelings of yours!"

"Don't knock them, Morgan," Emily replied, jerking her head toward Hotch, "He's usually right."

"I share Agent Hotchner's opinion," Rudy agreed. "If this is one of our people or a family man, he has the perfect opportunity to blend in here among us, allowing him to gain access to Davie or Jennifer."

"Then it's our job to stop him," Gideon said flatly. "Those two have two kids that need them and I'll be damned if we go home without one of them."


	225. Chapter 225

******_A/N -- Just wanted to take a moment and let ya'll know this is it til at least Sunday...the Swine flu is kicking my butt. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback. And to my anonymous reviewers, thank you, too. I can't thank you personally cause won't let me, but I truly appreciate it. Keep letting me know what ya'll think...but please be kind. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 225**

**The Annualmente**

Muttering a curse as he stared into the dresser's mirror, Dave glared at the tie around his neck.

Poking her head out of the bathroom as she wrapped her robe around her, JJ asked with a grin, "What's tonight's newest problem, honey?"

Grimacing as he ripped the tie from around his neck, Dave rolled his eyes as he shook it at her. "I'm not wearing a damn tie tonight! So, no problems!"

Laughing as she walked lightly toward him, JJ shook her head. "Give me that," she chastised, dropping her hairbrush on the mohagany dresser as she approached. Scooting in front of him, she gently swatted his hands as she took the strip of material from him. Deftly, she draped it around his neck and completed the task.

Grinning as she tended him, Dave wrapped his hands around her narrow hips pulling her against him. "Quit that," she admonished as she felt sure hands move to cup her buttocks, "We've only got a few minutes before we have to be in the ballroom downstairs."

Bending to kiss her sweet smelling neck, Dave grinned. "Trust me," Dave said huskily, "They'll wait for us and not say a damn word when we're late."

"Not a problem," JJ said pertly. "Because we're not going to give anyone a reason to say anything. WE are going to be ON time. The sooner we get this behind us, the sooner we get to go home to our babies," she reminded him with a tender smile.

Momentarily redirected, Dave asked, "You talked to Henry earlier, didn't you?"

"I did," JJ said fondly. "After we had that meeting with the Bustago leadership this afternoon. I caught them before Mama put him down for his nap." Laughing, she added, "Our son was a little out of sorts since Aunt Penny hadn't caved and let him have pie for lunch. His little jabbers were a bit distressed."

"That's my boy," Dave grinned. "And Marina?"

"Mama assured me that she was fine, honey," JJ told him softly.

"Good," Dave nodded, glancing at his watch. "They'll both be down for the night soon and we'll have another day behind us. Mama and Garcia will make sure they're okay."

"Not to mention Eddie and the twenty armed guards you left on Little Creek," JJ said with a raised brow.

"My babies, Bella," Dave shrugged. "I'd bring in an army battalion if I thought we needed one."

"And that's one of the reasons that I love you," JJ murmured, rising on tiptoe to press a peck to his lips.

"THAT'S all I get?" Dave whined, taken aback.

"THAT'S all we have time for," JJ giggled.

Pulling her back to him, Dave shook his head. "Not likely," he said, bending his head to kiss her deeply.

Laughing, JJ broke the erotic kiss after a scant minute. "David, you're going to ruin my makeup," she accused, checking her reflection in the mirror as she swatted his chest.

"Once again, if we're late, we're late," Dave shrugged, trying to tug her back to him.

"And once again, NOT gonna be late," JJ denied, stepping out of his arms.

Watching her sashay across the room, slipping her robe off as she went, Dave felt himself harden at the sight of her perfect backside. "Cruel, Bella. Very, very cruel," he growled, watching her reach into the closet. And as she pulled out her red sequined dress, he groaned. "Damn it, woman! You really ARE trying to drive me to the brink of sanity!" he accused hoarsely, watching her shimmy into the red silk confection.

"No," JJ said patiently, reaching around to zip her dress, "I'm attempting to get dressed."

Moving behind her, he brushed her hands aside as he easily slid the zipper up her spine. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, he dropped a kiss against the nape of her neck, gazing down at the way the busom of her dress lovingly cupped her breasts. Kissing her shoulder, he whispered, "I think I fall a little more under your spell every day, Jennifer."

Turning in his arms, JJ smiled. "It's mutual, my love."

Lowering his head to sieze her lips again, Dave growled as a sharp knock sounded on the bedroom door. "I'm going to kill someone," Dave hissed. "I swear to God, we could be in an igloo in the middle of Antarctica and those assholes would STILL find a way to ruin my fun!"

Giggling, JJ pushed him away from her. "Answer the door, Rossi," she ordered, "And be nice!" she added.

Eying her hungrily, Dave whispered, "Do I have to?"

"You know they aren't going to go away. It's more likely they'll shoot off the locks," JJ laughed.

"Shit!" Dave growled, grabbing his shoulder holster as he stalked toward the door. Jerking it open, he glared as he barked, "What the hell do you people want now?"

"We're your alarm clock, Dave?" Emily offered with a cheerful smile.

"Do you have an off button?" Dave snapped.

Ignoring him, Emily continued with a serene smile, "Hotch and Rudy are already downstairs."

"So they threw you to the wolf here, huh?" JJ said, coming to stand beside Dave as she slipped on her heels. "The rest of them scared?"

"Evidently, they're all afraid of what they might see," Emily chuckled. "For some reason, nobody is in too much of a hurry to approach your bedroom." Gazing at Dave, she bit her lip. "Any idea why?" she asked mischievously.

"Bite me, Prentiss," Dave grumbled, jerking as JJ pinched his arm.

"It might have something to do with the fact that Rossi thinks he's a teenager again…can't seem to keep his hand to himself," Gideon drawled from couch in the sitting room.

"Yeah," Rossi sniped. "Because you're one to talk over there, Old Man."

Grabbing Dave's jacket and her beaded bag from the back of the sofa, JJ held it out to him. "Honey," JJ murmured, "Inside voice, remember?"

"They started it," Dave grumbled, shoving his arms into the coat.

"Behave yourself," JJ ordered. "We've got a full night ahead of us."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see the end of it," Dave nodded, guiding her toward the door.

Looking up as Ben and Tony joined their escort, all wearing evening clothes, JJ asked, "Where's Reid?"

"Control room," Gideon replied. "He's still running those fancy computer programs of his. It's going full force."

"Everything else in place?" Dave asked seriously.

"Everything's on schedule, Davie," Ben nodded. "Nothing unusual. Nobody's trying to access anything they shouldn't and dinner is being served as we speak."

"We're going in through the front entrance, twenty feet from your table front center," Gideon reminded him.

"Cal seemed to be in high spirits this afternoon at the meeting," Rossi commented, eyeing Ben. "Anybody got an explanation yet?"

Snorting, Ben shook his head. "Son of a Bitch is lucky I haven't taken him for a swim in the harbor yet. Bodies sink quick with enough cement attached to 'em."

Shaking his head, Gid asked, "Everybody got their communications devices in place?"

As the whole group nodded, Morgan joined the group asking, "I hate to be gauche, JJ, but where the hell are you carrying your sidearm?"

Holding up her purse, she waved it in front of her nose. "There wasn't any other place."

"That's fine," Dave replied, tightening his hand on JJ's waist, "because she's never to be left unprotected," he ordered, his voice hard as steel. "She doesn't go anywhere without me, Ben, Tony or Rudy. Understood?"

"We'll do our best to blend, Jenny," Ben promised solemnly.

"All right, guys," Gid ordered. "Let's move."


	226. Chapter 226

**Chapter 226**

Stepping off the elevator as it landed on the ground floor of the five star hotel, JJ immediately heard the laughter and music pervading the lobby. "Sounds like there's a party in progress, all right."

"Just mix Italians and liquor, Jenny. You've got an instant party," Ben shrugged with a half-smile down at the petite blonde.

Slipping her hand through his arm, Dave squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "Hang on, babe. You're about to have your first exposure to the debacle known as Annualmente."

"Our Jennifer has already seen this particular party in action once, Davie," Rudy reminded him softly.

"Yeah, except this time, nobody's bothering to try to disguise it as a wedding," she muttered with a stern glare at David.

"Now, honey, it WAS a wedding. At least, I hope for Tony's niece's sake, it was. It just happened to coincide with the Annualmente," Dave said quickly.

"Don't sugarcoat, Dave. You aren't any good at it," JJ said with a pointed look at her husband.

Pulling her closer as the approached the doors to the ballroom, Dave asked, voice pitched low, "Everything in place in there?"

"All is well, Davie," Rudy's sure voice soothed. "The cameras are watching," he murmured, pointing casually toward the corner. "We've had this placed wired for sound surveillance as well. Your Agent Hotchner has his team in place and will be watching covertly. And Dr. Reid is stashed somewhere running all sorts of computer programs that will match faces," Rudy said with a quick shake of his head. "Technology moves much faster than I do now."

"Facial recognition software," JJ murmured with a soft smile at Rudy.

"Ah, yes. That is what your young genius called it, I believe," Rudy nodded. "We will meet you in there, Davie," Rudy murmured, as the others preceded him into the ballroom.

Watching the other men go through the double doors, Dave glanced down to where JJ stood beside him. Sliding one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him as his other hand cradled her face, Dave lowered his head to kiss her gently, slowly sliding his lips against hers, molding them to his.

As he slowly broke away, JJ stared up at him with wide eyes. "What was that for?" she finally whispered huskily.

"For being you," he whispered, keeping her willing body against his. "For loving me despite what I put you through. For giving me the chance to love you and our children."

"Don't you dare forget that, Rossi," JJ whispered back shakily. "Your children and I want to have a long lifetime loving you."

Nodding, Dave straightened, tucking her close to his side. "Okay, Bella. It's show time," he murmured, pushing open the door as he walked into the room, JJ at his side. Inclining his head at Rudy, standing just to the right of the door, they were immediately surrounded by his men.

Jennifer could feel the excitement in the air…the noise and lights assailing her senses as she looked around at the sea of faces. Feeling Dave pull her closer as they moved across the room toward their table, she could feel Ben behind her. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on her clutch, trying to measure her steps to match Dave's.

"All right, sweetheart," Dave said above the din of the ballroom. "You're about to meet a whole lot of people fairly quickly. They won't try to shake your hand, so, do not extend yours. Okay?"

Nodding, JJ pasted a smile to her lips as she whispered, "I remember, David."

Watching as people began approaching, Rudy murmured, "Ten steps and we'll be at your table, Davie."

Sighing as they reached the large round table at the front and center of the large, crowded ballroom, JJ smiled at Rudy as he pulled her chair out for her. Seating herself quickly, she immediately felt as Dave took his seat beside her, gripping her trembling hand beneath the table. "You doing okay, cara?" Dave asked seriously around an easy smile.

"Don't worry about me, Dave. Run your show. I'll be fine," JJ said with a serene smile.

Nodding at her, Dave groaned suddenly as he stared at a point beyond her shoulder.

"What?" JJ asked, growing alarmed.

"Nothing, honey. Just David Cavelli," Dave said through clenched teeth. "That man will talk our ears off if we don't get rid of him quickly."

Pinching Dave's leg through his tuxedo trousers, JJ shook her head. "What have I told you about playing nice with the other kids on the playground? We might need him on our side later, remember?"

"Crap," Dave muttered. "How could I forget, babe. God knows, you won't let me."

Biting back a laugh, JJ watched as her husband schooled his face into a semblance of a smile as he rose to greet the other man.


	227. Chapter 227

**Chapter 227**

Over the course of the next two hours, JJ felt like a piece of art on display at a well known museum…patrons oohhing and ahhhing at every word that came from her lips and every movement she made. She was fairly certain she'd met every single individual inside the large room at least once and she felt sure several had come back for a second dose of her so-called charm.

She vaguely remembered shoveling tasteless food between lips between bouts of introductions and air kisses, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember what had been served. She prayed there wouldn't be a quiz later. Forking a small bite of the airy tiramisu into her mouth, JJ sighed as she leaned back against her chair, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Glancing over at her drawn face, Dave reached for her hand underneath the table, squeezing gently as he asked, voice pitched low, "Everything okay, cara?"

"Just enjoying this wonderful dessert," JJ murmured, forking another bite between her lips as the band began a soft waltz in the background.

Nodding, Dave lifted his wineglass to his lips, letting the Merlot slide down his throat before turning to his wife. Smiling, he winked, "Then perhaps you'd care to join your husband on the dance floor, Mrs. Rossi? We might actually be able to steal a few moments to ourselves that way."

"I've had worse offers," JJ grinned cheekily. "And I don't know if we should push it. With our luck, somebody would cut in before we make the first round around the dance floor."

"They wouldn't dare," Ben said from her other side, his spine stiff as his eyes darted around the room. "No man here would be brave enough to try to take you away from Davie. It just isn't done. And we'll make sure nobody gets close enough to try."

"Wouldn't let them anyway," Dave rumbled quietly, pushing back his chair as he reached for JJ's hand, pulling her from her seat.

Smiling, JJ reached for her clutch on the table, wrapping the delicate chain around her wrist. Allowing him to lead her to the floor, she settled easily into his arms as he led her around the floor. Grinning quickly up at him, she dropped her head to nuzzle his neck as she followed his sure steps.

Smiling down at her, Dave asked, "Something making you happy, babe?"

"Hmmm, let's see. I'm dancing with my very handsome husband. I'd say that's enough to be happy about for now. I'm just happy to be in your arms…even if it is in a room full of rowdy Italians," JJ replied smartly.

Dropping a quick kiss against her parted lips, Dave whispered, "I know the feeling. I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room. And soon, I plan on doing a lot more than mere dancing." Pulling her soft body against his, he tightened his hold on her, leading them through a group of dancers as they nodded hello. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," he murmured against her ear as another couple tried to catch their attention.

"Honey," JJ replied, allowing him to pull her closer still as the crowd swelled around them, "It's okay. They all just want to say hello."

Pressing another kiss to her temple, Dave nodded, his uneasiness growing. "I know, cara. I just don't like crowds," he replied, dancing them toward the edge of the dance floor. "I've never liked sharing your attention though. And I have huge plans later to make excellent use of that very comfortable king sized bed in our suite later. These fools are hampering progress."

Giggling, JJ slapped his chest. "Keep your head in the game, husband."

"Trust me, sweetheart. My head is definitely in the game," he whispered hoarsely against her ear, pressing closer as he demonstrated the change her supple body was bringing about in his own body.

"Wrong head, Rossi," JJ laughed against his neck. Glancing up sharply as a deafening drum roll echoed throughout the ballroom, both turned as the emcee announced with a flourish that the next dance would be La Volta Tunda.

Feeling Dave's hand tighten almost painfully on his waist, JJ jerked her head up to meet dark, turbulent eyes. "David, what's wrong?" JJ whispered, watching as his lips tightened angrily.

As Dave opened his mouth to respond, JJ watched as Ben and Rudy appeared at either side of them, flanking them protectively.

"Son of a bitch! This isn't a good thing, Davie. Not good at all," Ben hissed under his breath, his voice low, but no less serious.

"It's too late to pull out now…we'll draw attention," Rudy replied evenly, scanning the crowd.

"Fuck that," Dave declared flatly. "Just watch me."

"Davie, you've got the attention of the entire room focused on you right now. If you pull Jennifer out, you will offend your counterparts," Rudy quietly cautioned.

"Ask me if I give a fuck?" Dave retorted coldly.

"Would somebody explain the problem for me?" JJ asked, feeling the gazes of the entire room resting on her.


	228. Chapter 228

**Chapter 228**

Gazing around the room as the band began tuning their instruments, Dave fought the urge to howl. They'd been so close. So close to an uneventful end to this evening. And now this. Damn it, what did Rudy expect him to do? Risk his wife? Not fucking likely. Cursing himself for ever accepting this damned position from Gino, he quickly debated his options.

"Dave?" JJ called, pulling at his hand. "Explain this to me. And do it quickly. People are staring," she murmured, glancing around as she pasted a bright smile on her face.

Looking down at her expectant face, Dave sighed. "This is a reel-type dance, Bella. La Volta Tunda is a traditional Italian dance that we do every year. I'd forgotten."

"We all forgot," Ben griped, looking around.

"So?" JJ muttered, wishing her husband's explanations weren't always caked in mud.

"It's a round circle dance where the women move in an inner circle as the men move in an outer circle. Frequent partner changes, honey. The wheels break into smaller wheels, allowing partner changes to occur more slowly, the women dancing longer with the men with each rotation."

"That's gonna be the bitch," Ben complained. "You'll be split in one of the breaks, Davie."

Looking around the room, JJ shook her head at the limited space. "How the hell can we even do this dance? Look how crowded it is in here."

"That's why you see the tables being pushed forward, Jennifer. The wheels of the dance flow around the edge of the room," Rudy explained.

"That's one thing we've got going in our favor. It'll keep us near the exits," Ben grumbled.

"Doesn't matter! She's not doing it," Dave hissed, tightening his hold on JJ.

Tugging Dave's arm, JJ drew his attention back down to her. "Dave, we're going to be fine," JJ said calmly, watching his face tighten tensely. "Nobody has seen any sign of anything out of the ordinary, right?"

Exchanging looks with Ben and Rudy, Dave asked on a rough growl, "Well? Answer the woman? Have we gotten anything to report?"

"I just spoke to your Agent Hotchner over the commlink, Davie. He assured me that all was well and they'd had no unusual sightings."

"And I just met up with Gideon and Emily," Ben added. "They had nothing to add either. Nobody's making a move out of line or acting unusual."

"Damn it! This is insane," Dave argued. "You're all talking about putting her in the line of fire!"

"Our people are here, too, Davie," Rudy reminded him on a sigh. "Let's put Tony and his wife on the opposite side of the circle. When you have to make the first switch, Tony might be in the new circle with Jennifer."

"Don't feed me might's and maybe's, Goddamn it! You make sure he's in that circle or I swear to God, I'll personally start shooting my way through this room, Rudy," Dave hissed. "You thought relations were strained within the families before, just try me on this."

"Dave," JJ murmured softly, running a comforting hand up his chest, "I'm going to be okay."

"Hell, yes, you will be," he replied vehemently, "because I'm going to have a hundred sets of eyes glued to you," he vowed, turning his head to glare at Ben and Rudy. "Damn it, I still think we need to sit this out. To hell with what anybody thinks!"

"David, we both know that we can't do that without you appearing weak," JJ soothed.

"I don't give a flying fuck how it looks," Dave retorted angrily. "The only thing that matters to me is your safety. I'd rather appear weak than risk your life and put you in danger!"

"Both of you are in danger no matter how we slice this," Ben said darkly.

"Ninety-eight percent of the men in this room are firm allies of ours, Davie," Rudy claimed softly. "The odds are in our favor."

"Come on, honey," JJ said, squeezing his hand, "I believe you have the next slot on my dance card."

Frowning, Dave turned to Rudy. "Get Tony and whoever else we trust on the other side of that circle, Ruldolfo," Dave ordered harshly. "Surround her with people we trust."

"Dave, smile, honey," JJ said gently. "That thunder cloud on your face is beginning to attract attention. People are gonna realize something's up if you don't."

"She's right, Davie," Ben stated quietly. "Right now, we don't want to tip Cal off and he's been watching us for the last few minutes."

"Fuck!" Dave muttered. "Fine. Okay, let's do this," he said, pulling JJ toward an open spot in the growing loud circle of dancing Italians.


	229. Chapter 229

**A/N - Just a note to faithful readers, I will probably not post a new chapter until after the Thanksgiving holiday. My family and I will be traveling.**

**Chapter 229**

Glancing down at the monitor in front of him, Spencer Reid shook his head; sure that he was seeing things. Leaning forward to look more closely, his eyes widened. Yep. He was really seeing what he thought he'd seen; it hadn't been a trick of his overly tired eyes.

"Reid, what is it?" Hotch asked sharply from across the room, his eyes falling on his younger colleague.

"Uhmmm…Agent Rossi just separated from JJ, Hotch," Reid informed him uncertainly, his eyes never wavering from the screen in front of him as he watched JJ progress across the ballroom.

"What?" Hotch hissed, crossing the small room quickly to stand beside Reid. "What did you just say?"

Tapping the screen in front of him, Reid winced as he remembered Garcia's earlier warnings not to abuse her babies. Jerking his hand back, he nodded at the monitor. "See? It appears they're getting into some kind of formation…perhaps for a dance. JJ is headed in a different direction than Agent Rossi." Leaning forward, Reid squinted at one of the other screens on his desk. "It looks like this is one of those traditional folk dances. If I remember correctly, these were popular at large gatherings where there was a necessity to socialize with a large number of people in a limited amount of time and space. It is common in family-based societies. You know, Greek, Slavic…".

"Damned Italians," Hotch growled under his breath.

"Exactly, sir," Reid nodded enthusiastically. "I see you've already made the connection for yourself, sir," he said sheepishly, glancing up at Hotch's darkening face.

Eyes focused on the monitors, Hotch asked calmly, "Is this going to present a new problem, Reid?"

"I'm not familiar with this particular dance, Hotch," Reid said, shaking his head. "But I did note Rudy and Ben in deep discussion with Agent Rossi a few moments ago. Agent Rossi didn't seem thrilled with what they had to say."

Nodding, Hotch clicked his commlink, saying softly, "Morgan, Prentiss, Gideon, we've got a change inside the ballroom. There appears to be a large dance occurring. Keep your eyes and ears open for any strange entrances or exits."

"I thought we'd been given an advanced list of everything, including the dance sets, Hotch," Reid said, confused as he glanced at a sheath of papers on his desk, scanning their contents quickly.

"We were," Hotch replied tersely. "And there wasn't anything like this on it," he said, nodding toward the screen.

Clicking a few keyboard buttons, Reid pulled up an alternate view of the ballroom, looking at it closely. "At any rate, so far, everything appears to be normal."

"Keep on it, Reid," Hotch ordered, his voice full of authority in the small room.

As Reid reached for the mouse of the computer, a loud beeping echoed in the darkened room.

"What is that?" Hotch asked sharply, looking around at the nest of high tech gadgetry Garcia had outfitted them with.

"It worked! It worked!" Reid yelped excitedly, rolling his chair to the right to focus on yet another monitor.

"What worked, Reid?" Hotch asked quickly, frowning.

Tapping keys on the keyboard, Reid began pulling up yet more new screens. "The program, sir! With Garcia's help, I created a program that creates the possible physical characteristics of Agent Rossi's alleged half-brother. We took amalgamations from Alberto Rossi and the Delfino woman and came up with numerous permutations. Then we aged them to what the suspect might look like today. It really was a very detailed endeavor and we…"

"Reid! Tell me why this is important to us now," Hotch demanded.

Turning the screen toward Hotch, Reid tapped it excitedly, "Because he's here, Hotch!"

"Where, Reid? I need an exact location immediately, do you understand me?" Hotch breathed, tensing as he processed the information Reid had delivered.

Swallowing nervously as he turned back to the keyboard, Reid tapped out commands quickly, recognizing the seriousness of the situation at hand. "Oh God," he breathed, his hands pausing over the keys.

"What, Reid?" Hotch growled.

"He's approximately ten meters from JJ on the southwest corner of the ballroom," Reid informed him shakily, his eyes widening in shock as he looked at the monitor.

Turning and yanking open the door of the computer room, Hotch yelled into the commlink, "All locations! All locations! We have a breach! Known intruder! Southwest corner of the ballroom! Ten meters from target! Move!"


	230. Chapter 230

_**A/N – Sorry about the length of this chapter but I needed a bridge. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.**_

**Chapter 230**

Hearing the note of panic in their unflappable Unit Chief's voice, Jason Gideon cursed roughly as he turned to glance behind him at Emily. "What the hell happened?" he roared into the earpiece, turning toward the nearest entrance to the ballroom.

Ignoring Gideon's angry question, Emily quickly reported their location. "We're thirty seconds from the West entrance to the ballroom, Hotch."

"I'm almost at the East door, Hotch," they heard Morgan's tense voice filter through the mike in their ears.

Running down the metal staircase, Hotch took the step two at a time. "All agents, be advised to approach with extreme caution. We don't want to spook the subject and invoke panic amid the guests. Do not draw his attention. Our suspect was in the southwest corner of the room." His voice tightened noticeable as he reported, "Rossi is in the north center."

"And JJ?" Gideon asked harshly, his long strides eating the distance to the brown double doors leading into the ballroom.

"Southwest corner," Hotch replied, his words clipped.

"Repeat that, Hotch," Gideon demanded, pressing one finger to his ear. "Did you just say JJ is in the same quadrant as the unsub?"

"Affirmative," Hotch growled as he reached the landing.

"I have Jennifer in my line of sight," Rudy's soft voice communicated through the commlink.

"Speak up, Rudy," Gideon growled, trying to hear over the music in the room. "We can barely hear you."

"She is ten steps from the West door, gentleman," Rudy related, trying to make his way through the sea of bodies to his leader's wife.

"We're going in, Hotch," Emily said, taking position behind Gideon, her hand resting against her service weapon.

"On my count," Hotch relayed, reaching the South entrance as a piercing scream rent the air and angry voices yelled as the music came to a screaming halt.

"Hotch, I see her, man! He's got her. The unsub has JJ," Gideon said quietly into the link.

"All agents surround him as quietly as you can," Hotch advised, slowly moving toward the center of the room.


	231. Chapter 231

**Chapter 231**

JJ smiled reassuringly at her husband as the people swelled around them. "It'll be fine, Dave. Let's just get this done and call it a night," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I don't like this, Bella," Dave growled, his eyes darting around as he tried to assess the situation and find a way out.

"I don't either, but we have to work within the confines we're given. We do this and we're done. You heard Rudy. There really isn't a way out of this without drawing attention," JJ whispered, taking an involuntary step toward him.

Turning to Ben, he ordered, "You stay as close to her as you can." Seeing the other man's terse nod, Dave turned his eyes back to JJ. "You feel threatened in any way and you give us a signal."

"Dave, stop worrying. We're almost at the finish line," JJ said in a low voice, brushing a brief kiss against his lips.

"Maybe so, but I'm not gonna breathe again until you're back by my side," Dave grumbled. "Take care of her, DiLuca."

Taking Ben's arm as he guided her across the room, JJ shook her head as the older man began speaking, his voice tight and face set.

"Listen to me, Jenny. You feel anything out of place, you get so much as an odd feeling, I'm pulling you out. To hell with the formality. Nothing matters except coming through this alive. Understand?" Ben asked gruffly.

"I think you may be almost as bad as David," JJ murmured. "Not quite," she said, glancing over her shoulder to find her husbands dark onyx eyes boring into her, "but almost."

"We've got reason, Jenny. A lot of reasons. You just stay safe, okay?" Ben pled worriedly.

"It's going to be fine," JJ replied, praying with every step she took that she was right.

A moment later, she found herself staring across her small circle into the eyes of a pleasant looking older gentleman she'd met earlier in the week. Returning his smile with a polite grin of her own, JJ noticed that the dance had broken off into smaller circles more quickly than she'd initially anticipated. Glancing around, she saw nothing suspicious and was comforted to find Tony Calabria's dark eyes staring at her from the next circle. Seeing his small nod, JJ felt herself relax a fraction, comforted to know there was another set of eyes so near. Reminding herself that everything was under control and David had security in place, she felt another shiver slide down her spine. Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on the dance partner in front of her.

Accepting the kindly man's congratulations on her recent marriage, JJ thanked him with a sweet smile. "Have we met before?" JJ asked, trying desperately to place the man's portly face.

"We did, Mrs. Rossi. At Tony's niece's wedding last year," he explained easily.

Releasing a small sigh of relief, JJ nodded. If he'd been at that wedding, he was safe as a member of La Familia.

JJ smiled tightly as the circle shifted again and the hairs on her nape stood up. Catching Rudy's movement out of the corner of her eyes around the outer edge of the room, she caught a glimpse of his tense face. Trying to turn quickly, she tried to catch sight of David but the twirling circles made it an impossibility. Heart pounding, she knew something was off…what, she wasn't sure, but as she flipped clutched her handbag with one hand, she moved her fingers to the latch, sliding it open as unobtrusively as possible.

She sensed as another man moved in front of her. Without look up, JJ said without looking up, her tone distracted, "I'm very sorry, but I need to excuse myself, sir."

"But I believe this would be my dance, Mrs. Rossi," she heard a malevolent voice say as another chill swept over her. Raising her head quickly, JJ caught her breath at the eyes glinting angrily back at her. Stiffening, JJ heard the anger lacing his words as he'd bitten out her last name. Staring into the man's darkened face, JJ recognized those eyes…Rossi eyes. More specifically, Alberto Rossi's son's eyes.

"I see you recognize me, Jennifer," the man said with a malicious smile.

Taking a slow step backwards, JJ strove to maintain a neutral expression. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to excuse me," she said, turning away, her eyes searching for escape.

"I don't think so, bitch. You and I have a few things to talk about," he hissed, his hand clamping around her wrist painfully as his other hand tightened around the steel of his gun.

As JJ bumped into the woman beside her as she struggled against her captor's grasp, she winced as the lady screamed as she spotted the gun in his hand.

"Gun!" the woman screamed. "He's got a gun!"

JJ grimaced as Marcus Delfino pulled her roughly in front of him, slamming her body against his as he raised the gun to her head. So this was the man that had been doing his best to murder her family. After all these months, he'd brought the battle to their doorstep.


	232. Chapter 232

**Chapter 232**

Dave smiled politely at the wife of one of his West Coast colleagues as he twirled her around the circle, but his mind continued its internal scream that this was a supremely stupid idea. Glancing toward the other end of the room, he spotted JJ's glistening blonde hair, the red sequins of her dress sparkling in the distance. She seemed relaxed for the moment, and he allowed himself a small mental sigh.

Seeing Ben suddenly step toward Jennifer out of the corner of his eyes, he felt his spine tighten. Abruptly, he pulled away from his dance partner, trying to find JJ again. "Rudy!" he barked, sparing a glance toward his friend.

Pressing a finger to the communication piece in his ear, Rudy's eyes widened as he said quickly, "We've got a possible match on Marcus Delfino, Davie."

"Fuck," Dave cursed, his eyes darting across the room again. "Get my wife out of here, Rudy. Give the fucking order to extract her NOW!" he ordered as a scream rent the air.

"Gun!"

Dave felt a chill overtake him as the terrified scream rolled over the ballroom. Shoving people out of his way as he charged across the crowded floor, he had one mission. Finding his beloved wife.

~**~

Biting back a whimper as the hard barrel of the gun pressed against her side as Marcus Delfino yanked her backward, his fingers digging into her neck painfully, JJ grimaced as she stumbled backward. Forcing herself to breathe as normally as she could despite the hand pressing against her windpipe, she knew panic wouldn't do her any good. It would only complicate matters. She was surrounded with people that were on her side. She had to trust that they'd find a way out of this situation for her. Her eyes searched frantically for the familiar gaze of her husband, but the terrified swelling crowd hampered her ability to find him. He had to be close by. He'd never have left her unprotected.

"Jennifer!" she heard him yell, his voice sure as he shoved aside a couple standing in his way as his turbulent eyes met hers. She tried to smile reassuringly and knew she'd failed miserably as his features tightened.

Dear God, the son of a bitch had his wife, Dave thought frantically as he drew his gun, meeting JJ's stunned eyes. He saw the fear hovering around the edges of her gaze and prayed she'd have enough faith in him to know that he'd get her back. He saw her lips move wordlessly as Delfino tightened his grip around her throat.

"She's a little occupied right now, Brother," Marcus Delfino laughed coldly his eyes meeting David Rossi face to face for the first time. "I don't think she's going to be able to answer you. Are you, my dear?" he breathed against JJ's ear.

His hot breath against her caused an involuntary shudder to convulse through her as she struggled against his brutal grip. "Please," she gasped, "Can't breathe."

Loosening his grip a small measure, Delfino laughed. "Can't have that, can we?" he chuckled evilly. "I wouldn't want you to miss the showdown."

Feeling someone move into position beside him, Dave quickly glanced to his right, seeing Hotch.

"Let me do this, Dave. Let me talk to him," Hotch muttered softly to his friend.

"He's got my fucking wife, Hotch," Rossi snapped harshly.

"And he's got my agent. You know you need to let me do this," Hotch urged, his tone low and urgent. Waiting until he saw Dave's terse nod, his eyes never wavering from JJ, Hotch took a small step forward.

Waiting a moment as Dave's familia moved into place around them, the BAU team falling around the edges of the room, Hotch muttered to Rudy, "Have your men take a step back. We don't want him to feel overly threatened, Rudy. We have to deal with this without having a shootout in the middle of a public hotel."

Nodding, Rudy signaled toward the men remaining in the room with drawn weapons.

"Tell them to back the fuck down, Rossi, unless you relish the thought of watching your wife's brains splashed against these pristine white walls. We both know that I'll do it," Delfino threatened, shifting the barrel from JJ's side to her temple.

"Damn you," Dave hissed, glaring at the man holding his wife.

Training his gun on Delfino, Hotch said calmly, "That isn't necessary, Mr. Delfino. All the men are going to take a step back. Let's not do anything rash."

"Who the fuck are you and how the fuck do you know my name?" Delfino asked angrily, glaring at Hotch as he shifted JJ in front of him, using her body as a shield.

"My name is Aaron HotchnerI know many things about you," Hotch replied steadily. "Most of all, I know you don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then you really are a fool, Mr. Hotchner…and you aren't nearly as smart as you look. I want to hurt a lot of people. You don't have the first clue about what I want," he snarled, tightening his grip on JJ's throat again. "Step the fuck back and shut the fuck up," he barked.

"But then I wouldn't be able to tell you about the things I know about you, Mr. Delfino…or may I call you Marcus?" Hotch said pleasantly, his gun never moving from its pointed position.

"You can call me whatever the fuck you want, Hotchner, but it isn't you I'm here to see," he said with a smile at Rossi. "I'm here to talk to the great David Rossi."

"Marcus, we know you're here because you want someone to acknowledge who you are. That's why you came here tonight, isn't it?" Hotch asked, his words careful as he measured the man in front of them.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck up," he snarled, shifting his hands to bury in JJ's long hair and giving it a vicious yank.

Dave's face tightened as rage lit his eyes as his wife offered a small scream of pain. "Don't Delfino," Rossi growled, his fingers tightening around his gun.

"And what exactly do you think you're gonna do about it, Rossi?" Marcus asked with a bitter smile. "Did you finally find your tongue, man, or are you gonna let your mouthpiece do all the talking?" Delfino asked, nodding to Hotch.


	233. Chapter 233

**Chapter 233**

Taking an aggressive step forward as his wife's whimper echoed in his ears, Dave growled, "I'm here, you son of a bitch! Although, I've got to warn you, I'm not in a particularly receptive frame of mind when I watch you pressing a gun to my wife's head."

"Ah, so the great leader of La Familia finally grows a pair and speaks," Delfino laughed bitterly, yanking JJ tighter, his fingers digging cruelly into her soft pale skin. "Looks like you aren't very in control now. I've got the power, Rossi. How does it feel?"

"Don't let him bait you, Dave," Hotch warned, his voice low as he kept his eyes trained on the quickly escalating men, Dave's agitation just as evident as Delfino's. Flicking his eyes quickly between them, he mentally determined that his team was falling into place, ready to take out their subject if necessary.

Jerking a nod, Dave never pulled his gaze away from JJ's frightened eyes as he forced himself to inject a neutral tone to his voice. "I'm listening to anything you have to say worth hearing, Delfino." Trying to hold his anger in check, and barely succeeding, he started to slow his breathing in order to control his body's natural responses. His ultimate goal was to keep Jennifer safe, he kept reminding himself over and over.

"Put our men along the outer perimeter," Rudy whispered to Ben, face impassive as he glanced around the oversized room. "Nobody makes it out of this room."

Nodding, Ben slowly backed away as Tony moved into place in the corner. "I think Tony is blocking the door now."

"Maneuver our boys so that Cal's families are separated from ours, just in case," Rudy said softly, his hand never leaving his weapon. "The last thing we want is a blood bath."

Silently agreeing, Ben took another step back as Delfino yelled, his harsh tone bouncing off the walls, "So righteous. So high and mighty! You think being a Rossi gives you these unassailable rights, don't you?"

Inching closer, his steps barely perceptible, Dave felt Hotch move with him, keeping his gun trained on the couple in front of them. "Is that what you think, Delfino?" Dave asked, forcing his words out past numb lips, his tone deceptively calm. "Why? Why is it even important to you?"

Laughing harshly as he ground his gun against JJ's temple, Delfino demanded, "You really have no fucking clue, do you? You don't have a goddamned clue who the fuck I am, do you? You aren't quite as smart as all these fools gave you credit for, are you?"

Narrowing his eyes as JJ shifted lower against Delfino, deliberately trying to give them a shot, he inched another half-step closer, meeting her gaze. Watching her force herself to relax against Delfino, Dave nodded imperceptibly. Thankful for his wife's cool head in a crisis, he knew what she was doing, preparing to go limp and drop, allowing them an opportunity of a clean line of fire. If he lived to be one hundred years old, he would never cease to be amazed at his wife's ability to remain calm in the middle of a crisis, especially one of a magnitude like this. Focusing on Delfino, Dave knew he had to draw his attention if he was going to make the plan work. "So why don't you explain it to me, genius?" he asked, deliberately goading the younger man, injecting a slightly harsher tone into his words. "Let's get rid of these folks and talk one on one. I don't really think we have a need to involve anyone else in a problem that obviously originates between you and me, is there?"

"Fuck that," Delfino hissed, glancing around the room, his wild eyes scattering from side to side as he took in the heavily armed men and women surrounding him. "Your devoted followers need to know exactly who they give their loyalty to. They deserve the truth! These people need to know they follow a thief!"

"What the fuck is it you think I've stolen from you, Delfino?" Dave shouted, seeing the entire team moving into place around Delfino, forming a loose half-circle around him. He knew instinctively that Rudy and Ben have moved the Familia into position, their first order to protect Jennifer. Meeting Delfino's mad, half-sane gaze, he prodded, digging deeper as he tried to force his opponent to change tactics. "Tell me, Marcus! What am I missing here? Tell me what I need to know so that you and I can reach some kind of truce," Dave suggested, measuring his words carefully.

"Truce?" Delfino asked incredulously, his eyes widening dangerously, his hands clawing absently at JJ's skin again. "You think that you and I can ever have peace between us? Not fucking likely!" Darting his eyes toward Cal, Marcus saw the man's slight inclination of his head.

And he wasn't the only one. Dave noted the exchange with a tightening of his lips and gave a mental sigh of relief as he watched Ben slowly move in that direction. Ben DiLuca had always known how to read a look, and luckily, this time he'd been watching, too. "We can help each other, Delfino," Dave offered evenly, once again training his eyes on the man that was holding his wife hostage. Knowing that La Familia and the FBI had covered all possible avenues of escape and potential threats, he dropped his eyes to JJ's, willing her to understand that he would keep her safe, that their children would still have both parents when this night ended.

"Help? You think I want your fucking help? How can somebody as weak as you are possibly help me? You've done nothing but tear La Familia down, you bastard! You never deserved ANY of it! Neither of you did. Not you and not that bastard, Gino Morrelli!" Marcus yelled angrily, his clenching jaws evident to everyone within sight. "And I think," Marcus said, pausing to draw a deep breath for effect, "it's time everyone knew it."


	234. Chapter 234

**Chapter 234**

"You appear to be quite knowledgeable regarding my familia, Delfino," Dave snarled, his jaw tightening as he watched the fear in his wife's eyes increasing.

"Your familia, Rossi? I don't think so. It's _my_ familia that is the _true_ La Familia, the way it was designed in the Old Country," Delfino hissed.

Lining his sights with Delfino, Dave spared a look into JJ's blue eyes. He had to eliminate her from the current situation and the only way he knew to do that was lower her status in the eyes of the man holding her. He only prayed that she'd realize what he was doing. "So, Marcus, you thought you'd grab my attention by stealing a valueless possession of mine. You do realize, of course, that I've been married three other times. The loss of another wife isn't really going to faze me all that much and if you think she's going to be an adequate bargaining chip in this family, you're sadly mistaken. Half the familia has been praying you'd actually rid us of her. You've got my attention. Why don't you take me as your hostage instead. I'll guarantee you that I'll get you a hell of a lot further than she will."

Grinning coldly at Dave, Marcus tightened his grip around JJ, causing her to grunt in pain. "Give up this beauty?" Marcus snorted, "I don't think so," he continued, keeping his eyes on Dave as he dropped a wet kiss to JJ's neck, causing her to shudder in his arms. "Tell me, Davie, is she going to be as much fun as I anticipate? Since I plan on taking your familia, shouldn't I have her as well? And all the sweetness that comes with her?"

Rage burned him as Dave watched Delfino nuzzle JJ's ear and his fingers tightened around the trigger of the gun in his hand.

"You've got a crowd listening to you, Delfino," Hotch said calmly as he tried to divert Delfino, watching as Dave's temper began to slip. "You have the floor. Tell us all what we should know."

Swinging the gun toward Hotch, Delfino loosened his grip against JJ. Glancing at her husband and seeing his terse nod, JJ allowed her body to go limp, catching Marcus off guard. Dropping heavily to the floor, she knew what Dave would do…what they all would do. Covering her ears reflexively, JJ clenched her eyes closed.

Narrowing his gaze on Delfino as he watched his wife slide to the floor, Dave sighted his gun on the other man's broad chest. The echoing sound of gunfire filled the room as he watched Delfino fall, his gun firing as he fell to the ground, his death mask a shocked expression frozen forever on his face.

He heard JJ's terrified screams as Delfino's heavy weight landed on her among the other mingled yells and curses filling the room. Rushing forward, he saw her fruitlessly trying to push the man's leaden body off her. Shoving Delfino off her, he pulled her violently into his arms.

Somewhere in her mind she knew what was happening. But as she glanced down her body, covered with another man's blood, she couldn't quiet the screams being torn from her throat. Suddenly feeling herself jerked upwards, she was finally able to focus on the face in front of hers. He was saying something…but it was so loud inside the ballroom.

"Bella! Bella, look at me!" Dave yelled, shaking her slightly in his arms as she leaned against him, unable to stand alone. Her fingers dug deeply into his shirt as she stared at him with sightless eyes. "Are you hurt, Jennifer?" he asked, his hands running over her body as he scanned her quickly with his eyes. Other than Delfino's blood covering her, she looked relatively unharmed. "Bella, answer me, damn it! Where you hit?"

Feeling her legs weaken, JJ clutched at the lapels of his jacket, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Not hit. I'm not hit," she whispered, trying to find a way to strengthen her voice as she met his frantic eyes. "I'm just rattled. That's all."

Lips tightening, Dave swung her quickly into his arms, holding her tightly against him. "We're going to find a doctor, Bella," he said, his voice raw as his mind tried to process the events of the last few minutes.

"No doctor," JJ whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm okay."

"Are you both okay?" Hotch asked, quickly moving to their side.

Nodding tersely, Dave ground out, "She appears okay. I want her checked over, just in case. The others?"

"Well, we might have had a little problem," Rudy said, suppressing a grin.

As JJ jerked her head up, she heard Gideon yell, "You shot me, you asshole! I can't believe you shot me!"

"I winged you," Ben snorted back. "And you got in my way! Quit being such a baby. Doll Face is gonna think you're a wimp with all that whining you're doing!"

"_Doll Face_ is considering drawing her own weapon and shooting _YOU!_" Emily growled as she bent over to look at Gideon's arm.

"Oh, please! Consider it payback for my broken jaw back in '74," Ben retorted.

"Oh, Dear God," JJ moaned, fighting a giggle as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Shaking his head, Dave met Hotch's dancing eyes and said, "I think you can handle this. I'm finding JJ a doctor." Seeing JJ open her mouth to protest, Dave shook his head as he glanced down at her. "Don't even bother with any more objections, Jennifer. You aren't gonna win this round."

"Let him do this, Jennifer," Rudy councilled softly from beside them. "It will put his mind at ease. And believe me, were Sofia here, she would demand it."

"Mama! The children!" JJ gasped, jerking in Dave's arms. "What if…"

"Emily just spoke with Penelope, JJ," Hotch explained quickly, "All is quiet at Little Creek. Both Henry and Marina are asleep for the night and Mama Rossi is educating Penelope in how best to cheat at poker. Evidently, they've made Eddie into their willing victim."

Feeling JJ relax into his arms again, Dave soothed, "See…they're all all right. Now, let's make sure you are, too."

Turning to try to look over Dave's shoulder, JJ whispered, "Delfino? Is he…"

"He'll never hurt anyone in this family again, Jen," Dave whispered against her temple. "It's over."

"I want to go home," JJ declared, her voice thick with unshed tears. "I want my home and my children."

Pressing a kiss against her forehead, Dave nodded. "First, we make sure you are okay. Then, I promise, I'll get us home."


	235. Chapter 235

**Chapter 235**

Ten minutes later, Dave gently lowered JJ onto the couch in their hotel suite. "Find us a doctor, Benny," he ordered over his shoulder as Gideon and Emily trailed them into the room.

"Dave, I'm fine. We both know that I've been through worse. I'm not hurt, honey," JJ murmured faintly, "Gideon's the one that needs a doctor."

"And he'll get one, too. But trust me, Bella, when I tell you that we're going to get a qualified physician to convince me that you're going to be okay," Dave returned, dropping to perch on the coffee table in front of her.

Flopping against the cushions, JJ rolled her eyes. "No changing your mind, is there?"

"Absolutely no chance," he said flatly, shaking his head.

"Dave, we could just have Alexi meet us at Little Creek. He could check me out from head to toe when we get home. I won't even complain," JJ suggested, changing tactics smoothly.

"Nice try, Cara. And have no doubt, I fully intend to have Alexi do a comprehensive follow-up examination when we get home. But right now, you need to give it up. We're doing this my way. Please, honey, just let me have this one."

"Just listen to the pushy bastard, JJ. We both know he's not giving up until he gets his way," Gideon offered from the corner, wincing as Emily dabbed his arm with alcohol.

"Neither one of these two anal retentive freaks," he said, jerking his head toward a grumbling Emily, "are going to let us have any peace until we just surrender. The sooner we get this part over with, the faster we get in the air."

Raising her head, Emily looked at Dave as she said, "I talked to Rudy on the way up here. He's got a family doctor in transit now."

Staring into Dave's dark, concerned eyes, JJ asked, "La Familia? Will that be okay?"

"There's nothing you need to worry about, Bella. La Familia has survived a hell of a lot worse than this and will again."

"From what I saw of your leadership as we were leaving," Gideon said with a half-smile, "I think they were taking care of all the loose ends without incident."

"Cal?" JJ asked huskily.

"I'll deal with Cal, cara mia," Dave said carefully, his face tightening with banked fury. As a knock landed against the door to the room, every occupant save JJ reached for their gun.

Stepping in front of Emily, Gideon looked through the peephole, breathing a sigh of relief as Ben's eyes stared back at him.

Stepping through the door as Gideon held it open, Ben snarled, "Took you long enough, Potatohead. Did that winged arm affect your legs?"

"Hey, I'm not risking JJ's life any more than it already has been today. You could have been an imposter, although why somebody'd wanna look like that, I'll never know. Waiting won't hurt you," Gideon growled.

"Seriously, boys, we just had a shootout in the middle of this high class hotel. Could you both just give it a rest?" Emily ground out, smiling tightly at the older man beside Ben.

"I'm aware we just had a shoot out, Kitten," Gideon said patiently. "_He's_ the one that shot me!" Gideon yelped, nodding at Ben.

"I winged you, you big cry baby!" Ben snapped.

"You wanna introduce the doctor and get him over here," Dave growled, glaring over his shoulder at the two men.

"See what you did?" Ben snapped at Gideon. "You're getting him all riled up."

Rolling his eyes, Gideon shrugged and moved back to Emily's side.

"Rossi, this is Dr. Francesto DiMare. He was already a guest of the Calabria family here at the hotel," Ben explained.

"One of Tony's in-laws, I assume?" Rossi commented, extending his hand toward the other man.

Nodding, Dr. Dimare nodded, shaking Dave's hand, "But please don't hold that against me. I claim Antonio though I think sometimes, he would prefer I didn't."

"There seems to be a lot of that going on at the moment," Rossi chuckled. "Especially by my wife," Dave added, reaching out to surround JJ's chilled hand.

"You have nothing to worry about, Doctor," JJ said, flashing him with a reassuring smile. "My overprotective husband exaggerates. Perhaps, you could assure this pain in my neck that I'm fine," JJ said, squeezing Dave's hand.

Sitting beside JJ on the sofa, the doctor nodded. "I'd be happy to do that. Just as soon as I assure myself that it is indeed the case," he replied, reaching for her fragile wrist. "You're an agent within the FBI also, yes, Mrs. Rossi?"

"That's correct," JJ nodded. "I've been on sabbatical for several months, but, yes, I am still an agent. And as my husband _knows _this _isn't_ my first hostage crisis."

"It _is_ the first time that _you've_ been the hostage in question, my love," Dave persisted.

Ignoring the byplay between his patient and her husband, Dr. DiMare continued, "As an agent then, you're familiar with the delayed shock and stress reaction that can happen in these situations." Dropping JJ's wrist gently back into her lap, he peered over his glasses as he asked, "Were you harmed in any way during the attack?"

Avoiding Dave's eyes, JJ slowly nodded. "I'll probably have some wicked bruises in the morning, but nothing serious," she murmured softly.

"Bruises?" David asked sharply, his ears catching JJ's soft confession. "What kind of bruises? You didn't say anything earlier, Bella!"

"Rossi, the guy had a gun shoved into her rib cage. He fell on top of her…it would be a miracle if she didn't have a bruise," Emily said calmly.

"Bruises fade, remember?" JJ said softly, giving his hand another squeeze. "I'm grateful that's all I have, David. We're both alive and this is over now." Focusing on the doctor, she nodded across the room to Jason. "He's the one that really needs you. He was sh-" she began, catching Ben's twinkling eyes, she amended, "he was winged by a stray bullet."

"That bullet wasn't stray," Gid snorted, "I know exactly where it came from," he said, glaring at Ben.

Glancing at Dave, the doctor nodded as he released JJ's arm from the blood pressure cuff. "You're wife seems no worse for wear. Her blood pressure is elevated, but I think that can be attributed to the excitement around her."

"Is it safe for her to fly?" Dave asked quickly.

"Please, doctor, I would really like to go home," JJ begged.

Glancing at his watch, Dr. DiMare frowned. "I'd stay relatively still the rest of the night. You should be fine to fly by morning." Seeing JJ's frown, the doctor murmured, "It's only a few hours, Mrs. Rossi."

"It'll take that long to get the pilot in gear, Jenny," Ben offered from the corner.

"Okay," JJ said softly. "I guess I can live with that."

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Bella?" Dave whispered, bending to kiss his wife, relief sweeping through him as he did.

"Not a damn thing, Jackass!" Gideon huffed, hearing Rossi's soft words.

"I actually agree with that," Ben added. "Jenny was apparently drugged when she decided to marry you. Count yourself lucky, Davie."

Watching as the doctor moved over to Gideon, JJ patted her husband's cheek. "Ignore them, Dave. They're just jealous. After tonight, you, me and our kids are going to forget these last few months ever happened."

Nodding, Dave said over his shoulder, "She's really okay, Doc? She's not hiding anything?"

Swatting his chest, JJ frowned at him.

"Hey, don't hit _me! _I know you, Bella and I'm not risking your health for anything," Dave said, covering her hand against his chest with his.

"If I remember correctly that's how our whole relationship began," JJ recalled, rising from the couch with Dave's assistance.

"Then you ought to be used to it by now," Dave retorted, following her toward the bedroom as Dave heard his friend's laughter surround them.


	236. Chapter 236

**Chapter 236**

Meeting Gideon's and Ben's eyes in turn at the hotel room door, Dave murmured, "I can't tell you both how much I appreciate what you all did tonight. For the first time in months, I can go to bed with my wife tonight and not fear for her safety, gentlemen."

"You'd have done it for us," Gideon replied quietly. "Is she really okay, Rossi?"

"She'll be better once we get her back to Little Creek with the kids, but I want to err on the side of caution tonight. Morning will be here soon enough."

"You got that right. Hell, I think I've forgotten what it's like to sleep longer than a couple of hours at a stretch," Ben said, flexing the muscles in his back. "And my body keeps reminding me that I'm not exactly in my prime any more."

"Speak for yourself, Old Man. Find a woman, Benny. She'll keep you young," Gideon said slyly with a grin.

"I've had my woman. She was more than enough for me," Ben replied gruffly. "I think I'll leave the skirt chasing to you."

"Hey, there's only one skirt I'm interested in chasing…and I think I've finally managed to catch her for good. Speaking of which," Gideon said, looking between the two men, "I'll see you two in the morning."

Shaking his head as Gideon slipped into the room across the hall, Ben met Rossi's eyes. "I'm glad it worked out the way it did, Davie. Jenny is way too special a woman to be careless with…I think you've finally convinced me that you're a changed man."

"She makes me a better man," Rossi nodded.

"That's because she demands it…the mark of a true leader's wife," Ben said with an approving smile. "Get some rest, Davie," he murmured, slapping his friend's arm. "I'll see you in the morning."

Closing the door, Dave retraced his steps into the darkened bedroom, the light from the attached bathroom the only illumination in the room.

"Is everyone gone?" JJ asked softly from the bed.

Dropping to his side of the mattress, Dave nodded, unbuttoning his shirt as he said, "Yeah, just got rid of the last of them. You should be sleeping, sweetheart."

"I can't," JJ shrugged. "I guess I'm having a hard time coming down off the adrenaline rush." Scooting up in the bed to prop against the headboard, she watched as Dave stood, throwing his shirt into an armchair before stripping out of his pants. Watching as he climbed into bed beside her, she turned on her side, facing him. "It's really over, right? I mean, the danger is gone, isn't it?"she asked uncertainly.

Reaching out a hand to settle over a satiny hip, Dave urged her body toward his. "It's over, honey. You and the kids are safe again."

Dropping her head to his muscular chest, JJ murmured, "Thank God." As his softly spoken words echoed in her ears, she finally felt her body begin to relax, melting against him as it did. "I love you," she whispered against his neck, her words seemingly loud in the still room.

Tightening his arms around her, Dave smiled, her words soothing him as nothing else could. "I love you, too, Bella. When I saw him take you tonight…I don't think I've ever felt fear like that. And I know with every fiber of my being that I never want to feel that way again. Are you sure that he didn't hurt you?" Dave worried.

"I'm fine. I'm stretched out here in my husband's arms, hours away from being reunited with our children and our difficulties with La Familia are behind us. I'd say that I'm better than fine," JJ whispered, lifting her eyes to find his in the dim room. "What about you?"

"Well, on the up side, I think my hands have finally stopped trembling," Dave murmured, trying to be lighthearted. The memory of JJ's terrified eyes staring back at him in the ballroom haunted him, however, and lighthearted sounded more strangled than he'd intended.

"That's a promising start," JJ said brightly, nuzzling his warm chest with her nose, inhaling his clean masculine scent deeply, reminding herself as she did that her children were safe…that she was safe and in the arms of the man that loved her.

"You need to sleep, Bella," Dave murmured against her hair, his hand sliding from her hip to her back to smooth up and down her fragile spine. "You've had a long night."

"So have you and I don't think you're any closer to sleep than I am," JJ countered, sliding a hand up his chest to cup his cheek. "I'm still too tense to sleep," she whispered, brushing her soft lips against his.

"Anything I can do to help you with that, cara?" Dave asked huskily, his breath fanning her quivering lips as he spoke.

Lacing her fingers with his, JJ smiled up at him. "I trust your judgment. What do you suggest we do to relax ourselves enough to close our eyes? Count sheep?"

"Oh, babe," Dave murmured, shifting over her and dropping his lips to her neck, "I don't think counting sheep is gonna get the job done tonight. I think we need to exhaust ourselves. And in my experience, nothing does that like physical activity."

"So we hit the treadmill?" JJ asked mischievously, catching her breath as his teeth scraped sensuously against her neck.

"You're getting warmer. What I have in mind will definitely accelerate our heartbeats," he said warmly, trailing kisses down her neck to the swell of her breasts, his fingers entwining with the spaghetti straps of her nightgown and tugging them gently off her shoulders.

Moaning as his breath fanned hotly against a puckered nipple, she buried her fingers in his dark hair, guiding his mouth where she needed it most. Arching into him as his wet mouth surrounded a throbbing nipple, she sighed. "That feels so good. Do you realize this will be the first time in months we've made love without a death threat hanging over our heads?"

Nodding against her skin, Dave turned his head to trace the contour of her other breast with his tongue. "I do. And I'd say that we need to make this experience memorable," he whispered, flicking her nipple with his tongue playfully.

Gasping as his lips and mouth tortured her, she arched her back, wordlessly begging for more attention. As his mouth pleasured her breasts at a leisurely pace, she felt his hands slide down her sides, taking the satin material of her gown with him, baring her body to his touch.

Kissing his way down her belly, Dave winced as he noticed the darkening bruises on her torso. Between the gun that bastard had jabbed in her ribs and the damage he'd done when he'd fallen on top of her much smaller body, that son of a bitch had inflicted a fair share of damage. "Jesus, Bella!" he groaned, pressing small kisses against her purpling flesh. "Are you sure that you're…"

Reaching her hand down, she pressed her palm against his mouth. "I'm fine, David. But I think I'll be much better than fine if I can convince you to continue making love to me. Don't stop," she whispered, shifting underneath him restlessly. "I'm might have to shoot _you_ if you do."


	237. Chapter 237

**Chapter 237**

Pressing a kiss to her palm before she dropped it away, he gazed up her body. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Dropping his head to her injured hip, he pressed gentle kisses to the abused area, pulling a small moan from her lips. "I love you so much, Jennifer," he whispered, his breath fanning over her inner thigh as he arranged her legs around him. Pressing a gentle kiss to her damp core, he smiled against her flesh as her shaky sigh shuddered through her body. "You like that, sweetheart?" he asked, darting a quick look toward her relaxed face.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, thrusting her hips toward him. "Again," she ordered softly.

Laughing softly against her abdomen, Dave dipped his head again, savoring the taste of his wife's passion against his tongue. Always sensitive to his deliberate touch, tonight she writhed beneath him, straining to find a way nearer. Testing her depths gently with a finger, he never lifted his head as he heard her cries, muffled and low by the fist against her mouth. "So sweet," he complimented her, his voice low and sexy in the darkened room as he pulled back slightly to blow against her intimate curls.

"Dave," JJ moaned, panting as she tried to catch her breath. "I need you," she begged, reaching for his shoulders.

Placing another probing kiss to her center, he mumbled, "Trust me, honey, you've got me."

Thumping one shoulder with a small balled fist, JJ chuckled breathlessly. "You _know_ what I mean."

Laughing as he slowly slid back up her supple body, dropping warm kisses along the way, he smiled down at her as he hovered above her, an arm braced on either side of her. "Something you wanted, Bella?"

"Only you," she breathed, resting a gentle hand against his broad chest and shoving lightly.

Tumbling on his back, Dave stared up at her with gleaming eyes. "I do enjoy it when you take control, Angel."

"Then you ought to love what's coming up next," JJ giggled, straddling his body and bending to press a kiss to his lips, her tongue sliding against his as her hand trailed down his hard body. Encasing his length in a velvet hand, JJ smiled as his choked groan filled the room.

"Have mercy, woman," Dave growled, lifting his head to claim her lips in a searing kiss.

"You mean like you did," JJ laughed, moving her mouth to the column of his neck, nipping gently against his flesh.

"You liked it," Dave gasped.

"And so do you," JJ murmured, dropping fleeting kisses over his chest as she worked his length in her talented palm.

"Wrong again, Bella," he gasped as her questing mouth finally found his erection, her sweet mouth sliding over his skin like a wet glove. "I love it," he murmured, his voice guttural as he buried one hand in her long blonde hair, sweeping it aside to watch her lips descend on his arousal again. Jerking his hip against her, he hissed in pleasure as she took him deeper. "Oh, God," he breathed, closing his eyes as he felt her mouth envelop him again. He allowed the sweet torture to continue a few minutes more until his baser urges threatened to overwhelm him. Tugging gently at her hair, he hoarsely said, "Bella, you have to stop. Come here, sweetheart."

Bright blue eyes met his as JJ raised her head, her pink lips glistening. Cradling the nape of her neck, he tugged her back up and over him, seizing her lips as he did. Groaning at the taste of their mingled essences against his tongue, he tightened his hand around her neck.

Releasing his lips only long enough to whisper, "I love you," JJ melted into her husband's aroused body, absorbing his heat as her eyes fluttered closed. Resting against his heaving chest, she felt his hands move gently to her hips, encasing them in a tender grip as he shifted below her, thrusting gently.

"God, Jennifer, you're killing me," Dave muttered against her neck. "Move, baby. Please," Dave ordered softly, bending his knees slightly to cradle her small body in the curve of his.

"Like this?" she asked quietly, slowly raising her body from his only to drop back again moments later, taking him more deeply inside her.

Watching her beautiful body move, her breast dangling in front of him as she braced herself on his shoulders, Dave nodded. "Oh yeah," he breathed. "Just like that," he muttered, darting a tongue out to lash one dusky nipple.

As JJ rode his length, her body surrounding him in a silken vice, Dave concentrated on delivering as much pleasure as she was giving him. Gently eating at one pert breast, he slipped his hand between them, tormenting the swollen bud at the apex of her nest of curls.

"Dave!" JJ moaned, throwing her head back as she quickened her strokes in time to his flicking fingertip. "Oh God, yes," she sighed, her fingers digging into his shoulders as her body flexed around his. "Don't stop," she begged, closing her eyes as she felt his lips pulling at the tip of her aching breast. "Don't you dare stop," she ordered harshly as his fingers moved against the tangle of nerves centered at her core.

Releasing her from his mouth, he bit gently at the underside of the other breast pulling another groan from her lips as her body bobbed up and down on his, taking him deeper with every stroke. Lifting his hips against every down thrust of hers, he felt his face tighten. "Fuck!" he gasped, one hand clutching her uninjured hip as he jerked beneath her. "Harder, Bella!" he pled, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Yes!" JJ groaned, bending her head to capture his tongue with hers, allowing him to wrestle control from her as his tongue dueled with hers as their bodies ground against each other.

"Baby, I need more," Dave groaned, tearing his lips away as he rolled them. Hovering above her now, he kissed her again as she raised her legs to wrap around his hips.

"So good, David. It's so good," JJ cried out, her arms wrapping around his neck as he lowered his head again. "I can't get you deep enough."

"Hang on, Bella," Dave ordered roughly, sliding his hands beneath her ass to cradle her in his warm hands. "Let me know if it's too much," he growled breathlessly against her mouth as he set a hard, fast rhythm.

"Deeper," she begged, her breath warm in his ear as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"Fuck, yes," Dave growled, pumping his hips against hers as her channel closed around him. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent as his body met hers. "I don't want to hurt you," he panted, quickening his pace as he felt her body begin to quiver.

"You aren't," she wailed. "Oh God, David, I'm close," JJ moaned, closing her eyes as she felt herself nearing her peak.

"Come for me, sweetheart. Let me feel it," Dave hissed, feeling the first shudders of her orgasm against his manhood, coaxing him to come with her.

Her scream of completion was muffled by his lips. Grunting into her mouth as he spilled himself inside her, he felt his entire body clench and relax as her body softened around his, her quick breaths fanning his skin as she moaned in the aftermath.

"Bella," he breathed. "My sweet, sweet Bella."

"Mmmm," she hummed against his neck, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna crush you," Dave whispered, trying to roll to his back.

"Not letting go," JJ muttered, her face buried against his chest.

Chuckling, Dave shook his head as he murmured, "You don't have to, honey." Rolling, he brought her body with him, like a warm soft blanket against his chest.

Finally lifting her head to meet his softened eyes, she leaned into his hand as he cupped her cheek. "Mmmm, that was wonderful."

"I don't think there are words out there to describe just how wonderful that was, babe," Dave murmured, still struggling to catch his breath. "Do you have any idea how in love with you I am?"

"If you're in as deep as I am, I'd say I'm a very lucky woman," JJ replied, dropping her head back to his chest sleepily.

"Oh, I am, Jennifer. And I think we're both lucky," Dave whispered, watching as her blue eyes finally closed.


	238. Chapter 238

_**Author's Note: Loyal readers, it may be a day or so before my next posting. My Xmas cookies won't bake themselves. No matter how hard I try to wish it so.**_

**Chapter 238**

Sighing as David turned the SUV into her familiar driveway, JJ smiled, suddenly feeling that the weight of the world was being lifted from her shoulders. Her fingers were just itching to hold her babies, to let them know that nothing was ever going to hurt any of them ever again.

"You okay, Jen?" Dave asked, shooting her a quick glance as he watched her face soften, the deep furrows falling away by the second as she turned to look at him.

"Better than okay. Have we really only been away less than three days? It feels like a lifetime," JJ replied as she focused her smile on him, his deep black gaze drawing her closer.

"A lot happened in those few days, Cara," he reminded her softly, gently squeezing her leg as he expertly executed the turn leading to the bridge, the faint ping of gravels raining against the SUV.

"It's difficult to believe that it's all behind us," JJ nodded, tightening her fingers around his hand resting on her thigh, secure in the strength of his touch.

"I think you and my mother share a brain. She kept saying that very same thing when I talked to her this morning," Dave laughed, turning his hand to lace his fingers with hers as their home came into sight in the distance.

"You've talked to Mama?" JJ asked in surprise, her words directed at her husband but her gaze firmly on her home. "When?"

"While you were stealing that little catnap earlier," Dave shrugged easily, pulling the SUV alongside the house, easing close to the deck out of habit.

"Someone might have tired me out last night," JJ quietly accused as she turned gleaming eyes on him, a faint grin playing at the corners of her lips.

Watching as his wife quickly unfastened her seatbelt, he grinned as he did the same. "I don't remember hearing any complaints. And, for the record, I plan on continuing those activities tonight."

Waiting until he slipped out of the vehicle and rounded the SUV to open her door, JJ looked up at him as he slid her out of the buttery leather seat. "Do you realize this is the first time in months where we've been truly and completely alone? No familia. No bodyguards. Just us."

"There'll be more of that in our future, Bella. I promise you that," he assured her softly, dropping a kiss against her soft lips.

Draping her arms around his neck, JJ lifted on her toes to return his kiss. "We're home, David," she whispered happily, reveling in the feel of his body against her, the sun gently warming her cheeks, and the faint wind rustling against them. "And we're not in danger anymore."

"Yeah, we are, babe," Dave said, tugging her closer, trying to tuck her against his side. "I've been counting the days, all in anticipation of this very moment."

Pulling him toward the wooden deck, JJ grinned cheekily over her shoulder, "Then what are we waiting for?" Glancing around the property, she raised a brow as she got a movement toward the barn. "Something tells me you have quite released all the security though, have you?"

"Jennifer, everything that means anything at all to me is located right here on this land. Believe me when I say, I'm never going to leave you or our children completely unprotected again. I'll pull the guards off you when you go back to work because I'll be there. But they'll stay on this land," he explained, his tone firm as he stared down at the questioning face of his wife. As long as he lived, he would never allow his family to suffer like they had over these past few months. And if that meant that they learned to live with constant security, then so be it.

Jerking her head toward the back door as it opened with a bang, JJ watched as Penelope Garcia's bright blonde head appeared, grinning from ear to ear. "About time you two got here! Did you get lost along the way?"

Squeezing Penelope's hand as she stepped inside the back door, JJ smiled. "We had a bit of a wait this morning while Hotch satisfied some of the local LEOs."

"Overbearing SOBs," Rossi muttered, stepping into his bright kitchen right behind her. Pulling her shoulders easily, he helped his wife slide off her black leather coat, draping it over the nearest chair.

"Honey, we shot up a major hotel in the middle of the tourist district. I think they were due a few explanations, don't you? Answering a few questions didn't hurt anyone," JJ soothed, patting his cheek as she grinned up at him.

But as a excited squeal pealed through the room, both JJ and Dave jerked their heads toward the open archway, the sound of running feet growing louder by the second.

"Head's up, guys! Your little fella has learned to tackle in your absence," Penelope warned as Henry stumbled into the room, yelling loudly as he spotted his parents, making a beeline toward them.

Scooping his jabbering son into his arms, Dave swung him in the air, grinning widely. "Hey, little man! Did you miss daddy?"

"Mama!" Henry yelled, arching his back as he reached sideways.

"Guess he told you!" JJ laughed, holding out her arms for her baby, his bright blue eyes the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "What are you doing up this early, baby boy?" JJ asked, holding her toddler against her chest, dropping a kiss to his soft blonde hair.

Patting his pajama clad back, Dave added with a smile, taking in his son's fists rubbing at his eyes, "Doesn't look like he's been up too long though."

"He takes after his father," Mama Rossi said, appearing in the doorway, a still drowsy Marina in her arms. "He does not accept being left out of the action."

"Trust me, Mama, I think this family has seen enough action for a lifetime," he murmured, immediately reaching for his baby girl, expertly tucking her against his chest as he pressed a soft kiss against her warm forehead.

"We all have," JJ agreed, peering over Dave's shoulder at her daughter, checking for herself that her daughter was definitely safe and sound. "I've never been so happy to see my babies in my life."

"They have missed you, too, my daughter," Mama nodded, reaching for a coffee mug, the smell of the rich brew wafting through the room. "As have I," she said with a pointed look at her son. "These troubles…they are over, yes?"

"Please say yes!" Pen begged, dropping down on a bar stool as she tapped her feet against the lower rung. "Tell us this is finally over with."

Shifting Marina in his arms, her slight weight a welcome pressure, Dave smiled at JJ as he dropped an arm around her shoulder. "It's over. We've found the mole and plugged our leak."

"And Cal?" Mama asked, her eyes hard as she spoke his name.

"Cal Nicassa is no longer a threat to any of us, Mama. And he never will be again," Dave said, smiling grimly as he pulled his family closer, resting a gentle hand on his son's head.

"You're sure?" Eddie asked from the doorway, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm positive, Eddo," Dave answered, his voice sure and deep as he looked at his son.


	239. Chapter 239

**Chapter 239**

"And this is all you going to tell your mama on this subject, Davie? I think I deserve better answer than this, yes?" Mama asked sharply, propping a hip against the kitchen counter as she raised her coffee cup to her lips, glaring at her son over the rim.

"For now, Mama," Dave murmured, nuzzling Marina's cheek with his nose, content to take in the unique smell that was his daughter, a mixture of baby lotion and fresh linen and baby girl. "I don't really think this is an appropriate time for this particular discussion," he added with a pointed look at his son in JJ's arms, not yet forgetting their last discussion that his son had repeated at the top of his young lungs.

"Don't be offended, Mama. He won't tell me anything either and I've been with him all night," JJ said softly, swaying as she held Henry on her hip, more than content to hold her son for as long as he wanted.

"Well, somebody should say something," Penelope snorted, looking around the room at the various Rossi faces, always amazed at how they all looked the same even though she knew that was not genetically possible. "Cause I'm assuming there's more to this scintillating story than meets the mere mortal eye," she added, tapping her foot against the stone floor impatiently.

"Welcome to my party, Garcia," JJ replied with a frustrated look in her husband's direction as Henry took that moment to grab for JJ's long blonde hair.

Handing off Marina into Garcia's capable arms, Dave calmly reached for his squirming son. "Look, guys, I'll share all the details you want to hear later. I only want to go through it once and I'd prefer to have everybody together before I open my mouth," Dave stalled, content to let the little boy attack the front of his shirt, his tiny fingers attempting to forcefully remove the buttons.

Relieved as he heard the back door open, he hoped whoever it was would assist in taking some of the considerable heat off of him. Dave couldn't help but grin widely as he noted who the newest visitors were.

"Honest to God, Jason Gideon, where the hell did you learn to drive? Running moonshine somewhere while trying to escape the county law?" Emily griped as she stepped into the bright kitchen, closing the wooden door behind her with a slam.

Clapping, her face animated at the newest arrivals, Penelope yelled with a giggle, bouncing the baby in her arms, "Lookie, everybody. It's the BAU's newest answer to Ozzie and Harriet!"

"I think it's more like Bonnie and Clyde these days, Pens," JJ corrected with a grin and a shake of her head as she eyed her two friends glaring at each other. It was fairly obvious that the older man was definitely in the doghouse, which was apparently his permanent residence these days.

"Would you quit complaining, Kitten! I'm injured. You're supposed to be providing TLC, not yelling about my difficiencies," Gideon frowned in Emily's direction, sniffing the air appreciatively as he recognized the delicious aroma of Sofia Rossi's special brew.

Offering an unladylike snort, Emily shook her head as she stalked toward the counter. "I never thought I'd see the day I agreed with Ben Diluca about anything, but he's right. You are a big baby. You were winged. It barely left a scratch."

"You were shot?" Penelope asked Jason with widened eyes.

"Winged!" Emily, Rossi and JJ shouted in unison, their voices forming a perfect chorus as each of them glared at the older profiler.

Holding up a hand to stall any further outbursts, Gideon looked at Emily again. "In my defense, I was only trying to keep up with Mario Andretti over there," he growled, jerking his head toward Dave. "He was the one driving like a bat out of hell. Why aren't you yelling at him?"

"He was trying to get home to his kids," Emily replied reasonably, reaching for a coffee mug and filling it to the brim with the last of the coffee. "You had yours in the car with us!" Looking around, she asked, eyes narrowing, "By the way, where IS Reid?"

Guiltily shifting on his feet, Gideon averted his glance, attempting to once again avoid her wrath. "He might have needed a moment to himself when he got out of the car. I think that last turn I made might have shaken him up a bit."

"You mean the one you made on two wheels?" Emily asked sarcastically as the door opened again, a frazzled Reid stumbling inside.

Pointing his finger accusingly at Gideon, the young man ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head, his words coming out in a stilted voice. "Never. Again. I will never willingly enter a moving vehicle with you at the helm again."

"Seeee," Emily drawled, dropping her mug to the counter as she pushed Jason aside to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator for Reid. Passing it to him, she ordered, "Hydrate, Reid."

"This is your fault," Jason growled with a dirty look at Rossi. "I was supposed to be your wingman."

"Hey," Dave said innocently as he pried Henry's inquisitive hands from his beard. "Don't blame me for your leaden foot. You had those tendencies long before I ever met you."

Snorting, Emily rolled her eyes, reaching for the coffeepot, expertly adding water to the empty carafe and pouring it into place before she grabbed her own mug again. "Admit it, Jason. You just wanted to make sure we were here in time for breakfast."

"Ugghhh," Reid groaned, pressing his hands over his eyes as he dropped his head, the smell of the quickly brewing coffee not pleasant for his senses. "Please don't mention food."

"Ah, my darling Spencer," Mama said, moving forward to pat his back soothingly as she pushed him toward the dining table. "You must eat. You are skin and bones, my child," she added, moving back toward the stove.

Meeting Dave's eyes, Spencer mouthed frantically, "Help me." But his request apparently fell on deaf ears as the older agent merely grinned at him.

"Do not worry, Emily. I will take care of both these pesky boys," Mama Rossi offered, looking from Gideon to Dave.

"Uh oh," Emily drawled, her grin growing by the second as she arched her eyebrow. "Has the great David Rossi managed to get back into trouble already?" she smirked, dropping her mug to the granite counter behind her. "Didn't you just get here?"

Dropping into a kitchen chair and taking a sip of the coffee Mama placed in front of her, JJ shook her head. "He's withholding information again, that's what he's done."

"I am not," Dave insisted, peeling a banana for a restless Henry, grinning as the little boy chomped off a bite. "As soon as Rudy and the rest of our crew of misfits arrive, we'll wade into it, okay? Right now, let's just try to enjoy our breakfast."

"Nice try, David. But you aren't getting out of this conversation," JJ chastised quietly, arching her eyebrow at her husband.

"What haven't you told them? I thought we had everything wrapped up in a pretty package," Gideon frowned, leaning against the counter beside Emily.

"Don't worry. We have. But right now, I want to spend some uninterrupted time with my family before we dive back into business." Throwing a pointed glance at his wife, he added seriously, "I think we've earned the right to take a few moments and enjoy our time together, don't you, Bella?"


	240. Chapter 240

_**Author's Note: For those of you following my stories, from now until Christmas, my updates will be coming every other day. Sorry, my friends, blame my children and their countless Christmas activities. As usual, Tonnie and I have a ball bringing you these stories, so, please be patient with us. The holiday season is kicking our collective rumps. Thank you, everyone who is taking the time to both read & review. Please continue! It makes it worthwhile to do this, knowing that we've managed to capture your interest. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds (though I wouldn't mind having Joe M. for in my stocking this year!).**_

**Chapter 240**

Looking around at the various faces in her son's kitchen, Mama answered for them all as she said, "Fine, my son, if you insist on exhibiting your father's stubborn streak, I'm going to start working on breakfast for this army." Raising a brow at David as she crossed her arms over her chest, she asked archly, "I am right in assuming we have houseful of guests soon, yes?"

Nodding as he slipped his energetic son into his high chair, Dave deftly fed Henry another slice of banana, not able to stop his grin as the child chomped happily at the fruit. Dropping gratefully into the chair beside JJ, he explained as he slid his arm around his wife, "When we left Baltimore this morning, Hotch and Rudy were finishing up with the last of the local police. Between the two of them, I imagine they'll manage to supply all interested parties with the appropriate amount of information." Pausing for a moment, he grinned again as he leaned his head back, "Hell, I think even the Harbor Marine Police unit was there. Hotch was handling the local LEOs and Rudy was keeping what was left of La Familia at the hotel in check. I'm guessing they've both had their hands full this morning."

"And Derek?" Penelope asked, frowning, gently shifting a sleeping Marina to her shoulder as the smallest Rossi whimpered in her sleep.

Smiling grimly, Rossi replied, "Derek was transporting a very disenchanted Cal Nicassa to the airport with one of our West Coast associates. They were quite interested in some of the extracurricular activities Cal was doing with a couple of their families. It seems it wasn't only us that had a traitor in their midst."

JJ looked up quickly at that sudden revelation, her stomach clenching at the mere mention of the man who had brought such horror into her family. Clenching David's hand, she asked softly, her words tinged with worry, "And after that? What happens to Cal after that?"

Squeezing her hand, he took a moment to just stare into his wife's beautiful face, the sunlight filtering through the windows and bouncing off of her shining hair. Even with no sleep and having lived through the night from hell, Jennifer Rossi was still the most amazing woman he had ever seen. Wanting to reassure her, he replied, including the room at large in his answer, " In return for the West Coast familia's cooperation in assisting us with our problems, I've agreed to let them question Cal with the proviso the complete tying up our loose ends in that arena. Evidently, there are some prominent people in Italy as well that wish to…deal with Cal."

"Do I want to know what that means?" Penelope asked in a small voice, glancing at Rossi, then JJ and Mama as she watched their faces absorb that information.

"No," Gideon answered for them, shaking his head as he took another sip of coffee. "We don't. And that's out of our jurisdiction anyway," he added with a quick look at Emily as he saw her start to open her mouth, mentally warning her to let the subject drop. Apparently it worked, he thought with a slight shock, content when she suddenly took another sip of coffee instead of commenting.

Watching as JJ suddenly yawned, Mama clapped her hands together, knowing that her family needed to recuperate rather than relive the past few days. "Okay, children, that is enough explanations for now. I believe my daughter might need to rest a moment before breakfast," she ordered, her direct gaze meeting JJ's guilty eyes as the young blonde jerked up suddenly.

"No, Mama, I'm fine. Really," JJ denied quickly, her blond hair sliding across her shoulders as she shook her head. But even she had to admit that the past few days were beginning to catch up with her, whether she liked it or not. But just then, her eyes caught the movement of her son as he threw a banana slice in her husband's direction. Reaching out to pat the little boy's smiling face, she murmured, "I just want to spend some time with the children,"

"And you will, daughter. A whole lifetime. But mama knows of the ordeal you endured yesterday," Mama informed her gently, her grey eyebrow arched as she watched. For a moment, she felt a sense of déjà vu, seeing herself with her Gino, these same discussions, these same feelings, the same love that she saw with her son and his wife. Snapping herself out of her reverie, she added, "Trust me, daughter, I have walked in your shoes."

Turning his head sharply toward his wife, his mother's words reigniting the spark of worry, Dave asked, "Bella, what's wrong?" Reaching out a hand, he tilted his wife's chin, staring into her deep blue eyes, searching for signs of any injuries he might have missed or that she might have hidden from him.

"Nothing, honestly," JJ denied with tired eyes, trying to avoid his gaze, but recognizing the futility of such an action. She had learned many months ago that she couldn't hide anything from him, his gaze able to penetrate even her staunchest defenses.

"I know fatigue when I see it etched across a face. Davie, take your wife upstairs. Jennifer, take a hot bath…rest. It will be at least an hour before breakfast is ready," Mama urged gently, waving her hand toward the open archway.

Feeling the warm sunshine against her back, JJ felt a yawn starting to escape, her efforts to contain it unsuccessful. "I might be a little tired," JJ admitted softly with a guilty shrug. "It was an extremely long night," she said with a knowing look toward her husband.

"Do as mama commands, Bella. We both know that you won't have any peace until she had your unconditional surrender," Dave said quietly, reaching out to squeeze her hand as he pulled her closer, feeling her body collapse slightly against his. Mentally cursing himself, he vowed to watch her closer for the next few days, to make sure that she did not suffer any more.

"I will…later. After everything is resolved," JJ said firmly, trying to placate her well-meaning family even though she felt another yawn starting to build. Mentally willing herself to stifle it, she grinned as her son happily squished the last piece of banana into the high chair tray, his baby voice chortling as he swirled the yellow mush in sloppy circles. This is what I live for, she thought with a happy sigh.

Shifting a sleeping Marina against her shoulder, Pen interjected firmly, her voice brooking no argument as she stated, "Now, gumdrop." Stalking a few steps closer as she leveled a stern look at Dave, Penelope suggested, "You can take her. Just throw her over your shoulder, SuperAgent. She looks about ready to fall over.

Reaching out to lovingly cup Henry's cheek, JJ shook her head. "I don't want to leave them. I just got home."

"These bambinos are perfectly fine, daughter. The little one will be content to have us feed his bottomless pit everything in sight. He's like his father that way. And Marina will sleep for another hour," Mama said with an implacable firmness, her eyes meeting her son's with an unspoken command.

Wrapping his arm around JJ's shoulders, Dave murmured softly, his words tickling her ears, "Mama is right, Jen. Come on upstairs. A warm bath to soothe those tired muscles of yours and you'll feel like a new woman."

Reluctantly rising from the table as he pulled her hand, JJ knew her capitulation was imminent as she looked around the room at the faces surrounding her. "A bath does sound nice," she admitted reluctantly.

"JJ, after everything you went through last night, you need to give your body a chance to recover," Emily offered from her corner, taking another sip of her coffee as she leaned slightly against Gideon.

"That's exactly what she's going to do," Dave agreed, wrapping his arm around her waist, guiding her toward the kitchen door.

Dropping kisses on her baby's heads as she moved through the kitchen, her body quickly reminding her of her lack of sleep, she allowed Dave to push her toward the door.


	241. Chapter 241

**Chapter 241**

Leaning her head against Dave's shoulder as they slowly climbed the wooden stairs, JJ sighed softly, the feel of his tense muscles beneath her cheek, "You know what would make this hot bath even better?"

"Name it, Bella, and it's yours," Dave replied agreeably, his arm pulling her closer to him as they progressed toward their bedroom.

"If my husband joined me. I think you might benefit from some water therapy as much as I will," JJ murmured, lifting a hand to stroke his whiskered cheek as it struck her exactly how fatigued her husband looked. The dark circles under his eyes seemed more pronounced in the hallway lighting, his forehead more furrowed.

Pushing open their familiar bedroom door, Dave gently pulled her inside and kissed her deeply, easily settling her willing body against his. Drawing back, he shook his head as he smiled down into her deepening blue eyes. "I'd settle for a few stolen moments with my beautiful wife. And if that happens to occur in a nice hot tub filled with bubbles with no clothes, so much the better."

Linking her arms around her husband's neck, JJ grinned. "That sounds amazing," she whispered, leading him into the sprawling bathroom off their room. Reaching for the knobs, the sound of flowing water quickly filled the room as she sighed, bending to reach for the stopper. Smiling as she felt warm hands cupping her hips, suddenly she found herself being guided to sit on the edge, the cool porcelain seeping through her slacks. Watching Dave bend to take over, she groaned in anticipation, rolling her neck, "It feels like these past few days have been endless. Days turned into weeks with a blink of an eye."

"You just sit there and relax, babe. You and I are going to do our best to lock ourselves in here and forget these last few days even existed," Dave murmured, throwing a glance over his shoulder as he adjusted the water, reaching for the yellow bottle of bubble bath she kept on the edge of the tub.

"That sounds like an excellent plan to me," JJ nodded, her eyes never wavering from the man she married, content to just stare at him for the rest of her days. Even in her fatigued state, she recognized the depth of her emotions, the sheer love she felt for him. And in spite of everything that seemed to have conspired to draw them apart, she honestly felt, at that moment, that they had never been closer.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead as he turned, reaching for the small white buttons on her shirt, he shook his head, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Do you ever where anything that I can wrap my fingers around, honey?"

"Not my fault you have the grace of an elephant in a china shop, is it?" JJ laughed, watching his struggle with the tiny pearl buttons. Seeing the sudden tightening of his features and the obvious darkening of his expression, JJ frowned, wondering what had happened to break the mood.

"Dave," she whispered, watching his face, searching for a clue to the change, "What's wrong?"

Skimming a finger down the ugly dark bruises along her ribcage, his touch light, Dave shook his head, his jaw clenching as he stared at the damage. "He marked you, Bella," Dave said raggedly, almost fighting for a breath as he felt his own ribcage tighten. "This should never have happened. I never should have allowed him to put a finger on you. I failed."

Covering his warm hand with hers, careful not to press too hard, she shook her head. "The bruises are going to fade in time, Dave. You heard what that doctor said last night. And the important thing is that this is the worst he'll ever be able to do to me. You made sure of that. He's gone and he can't ever hurt any one of us again," JJ reminded him, cupping his cheek with her other hand. "That's what you need to concentrate on."

"I promised you that I would never let another man hurt you after Will, JJ," Dave said, shaking his dark head at her, but unable to meet her eyes, unable to let her absolve him of a guilt he knew he so rightfully deserved. "You were never supposed to be away from me. I let myself be convinced that…"

Using both her hands to cradle his face, she forced his eyes, gleaming with guilt and regret, to meet hers. "Look at me, David," she said softly, successfully interrupting his worrying. Still getting no response, she said, more forcefully, "I mean it, Rossi. Look at me."

"I'm trying, Bella," Dave replied hoarsely, finally focusing on her brilliant clear blue eyes. "But I'm a little busy looking at what I allowed to happen to you," he muttered, glancing down at her black and purple side again, mentally cursing himself once again.

"And I'm telling you that I want eyes up here," JJ whispered, tightening her gentle fingers around his whiskered cheeks. Impatiently waiting until he met her eyes again, JJ said firmly, "You didn't do this to me. You didn't cause this. A psychotic killer that wanted to destroy our family did this. He's gone now, Dave. Don't let him have the satisfaction of being able to haunt us now."

"I should have found a way to stop him before he could do this. I could have found a way," Dave growled, shaking his head as his eyes again traveled down to those painful reminders.

Covering his mouth with her hand, JJ replied sternly, "The physical wounds will fade, David. I've had worse. But what won't heal is that guilt you're determined to carry around with you. NEEDLESS guilt, I might add," she snorted, her nimble fingers releasing his buttons from loopholes as she moved down his chest. Pushing aside the cotton material to rest her hand over his heart, she narrowed her eyes. "I, of all people, know your heart, David. I know how much you love me. The sacrifices you've made for me…for our family. Those are the things that matter to me."

Kneeling before her, his hands gently cradling her delicate sides, Dave pressed his lips to hers, nodding. "I do love you, Bella. And when he had you…I realized what I could have lost. And thoughts of living my life without you by my side are not something I ever want to imagine doing again," he whispered, pressing kisses to the corner of her mouth, her temple, her neck as he spoke.

"Then stop," JJ whispered, as he scooped her naked body into his arms, slowly lowering her into the steaming bubbling bath. Kicking the faucet with her foot, she quickly shut off the flowing water, leaving only the sounds they would make in the heated room. Watching as he quickly stripped the rest of his clothing off his body, she smiled as he stepped into the tub behind her, the soft lapping water soothing against her skin.

Pulling her willing body back against his naked chest, Dave sighed, content to have her in his arms. "I'll try, Bella," he promised against her ear, knowing that he would spend the rest of his life ensuring that he kept that promise. "Now," he smiled against her neck as his hand lovingly cupped a bare breast in his capable hand. "Let's see what we can do to relax us both…completely."


	242. Chapter 242

**Chapter 242**

Exchanging one long last lazy kiss with his wife as he opened their bedroom door, Dave grinned against JJ's mouth as their son's piercing wail echoed through the house. "I think that's our cue," Dave whispered against her lips, his fingers tracing her ribs ever so slightly. "Parental duty calls."

Nodding her agreement, JJ sighed, leaning her forehead against his. "It sounds like someone's managed to piss off your son again."

Dropping a hand around her waist and pulling her soft body against his as they stepped into the dim hallway, Dave asked, his voice mocking her, "Tell me, Bella. Why exactly is it that he's only my son when he does something wrong?"

Shrugging easily as they made their way down the wooden staircase, JJ shook her head, squeezing his hand as she said matter-of-factly, "You misunderstand, my clueless husband. Our boy is always your son, I just choose to remind you of it when he acts like it."

"So that's the way of it, huh?" he asked, squeezing her hip gently beneath his fingertips.

"Absolutely," JJ smiled up into his laughing eyes. "My prerogative, remember? Besides, you can't deny that Henry displays a marked resemblance to you, especially when he's displeased about his place in the world around him."

Stepping into the kitchen, the noise level increasing dramatically, Dave murmured, "There is that." Spotting his boy reaching excitedly for an exhausted looking Ben DiLuca, Dave grinned as the older man lifted Henry into his arms, his small hands reaching up to pat his friend's lined face. "You look right at home, Benny," Dave laughed, watching the man's face lighten as he stared at his son.

Growling, Ben cradled Henry's busy body closer, more protectively, as he replied, "Just glad to finally be back here."

Looking around the kitchen, mentally taking a quick inventory of people, Dave nodded. "I see everybody but Rudy," he observed, his eyes glancing back toward the door. "You didn't lose him along the way, did you?"

Shaking his dark head as he reached for the full coffeepot, Hotch answered evenly, "He's on his way in. Got a phone call as we were getting out of the car. I think he's taking care of some last minute details for you."

"Everything's okay, right?" JJ asked, nailing Hotch with a look that defied him to lie to her. Propping a delicate hand on her hip, she asked, "You didn't encounter any further problems with Baltimore's police, did you?"

"That appears to be fine for now," Hotch shrugged, taking an appreciative sip of the heavy brew. "Although I will say I don't relish the tap dance I had to do in order to satisfy Maryland's finest. But, between the people I knew, the people that owed Rossi a favor and the folks Rudy had in his back pocket, we managed to get all our bases covered."

Turning toward the back door as Rudy tired plodded through the door, Sofia greeted him, pressing a steaming cup of coffee into his blue veined hand. "Drink, Rudulpho. It appears you could use the boost, yes?"

Kissing Sofia's wrinkled cheek, Rudy nodded. "You're a saint, Bella," he murmured, gratefully accepting the liquid fuel.

Slapping his shoulder at the compliment, Sofia shook her head. "I think we both know better than that." Looking around at the motley crew gathered in her son's kitchen, she ordered with a shake of her graying head, "Sit, everyone! Sit! We eat before our feast grows cold!" she indicated with a gesture toward the set table.

Watching as his team and familia quickly settled around the large round table, juice being poured and plates being passed, Dave looked carefully at Rudy, his voice low in the loud room, "I trust everything and one is taken care of?"

Nodding once, Rudy sipped his coffee, needing the caffeine jolt, before continuing, "Completely, Davie. In a way that satisfies us in every way. We will never have any problems from that arena again."

Narrowing his gaze on the elder man, Dave asked, his voice brooking no disagreement, "We have a guarantee?"

"All traces of Cal's existence and reign of terror have been completely eradicated, my boy," Rudy said softly, meeting Dave's dark eyes, his slight nod conveying more than his words ever could.

"You just told me everything I needed to know, Rudy," Dave said, relieved as he clapped Rudy on the back, a weight floating from his shoulders as he glanced over at his wife and children, knowing that the final threat to their happiness had been eliminated.

Looking up as she pulled Henry into her lap, JJ frowned toward the two men, her hands busy breaking up a warm biscuit. "Something you gentlemen might like to share with the rest of us?"

Scooting back enough to reach for her juice glass, Dave shook his head as he answered, a neutral expression on his dark face. "The class already knows everything that happened, Bella."

Pursing her lips as she stared sternly at her son across the table, Mama ordered, "Well, I for one wouldn't mind some details now, my son. Tell your mama exactly what happened at this year's Annualmente before I'm forced to find my rolling pin and use my powers of persuasion among your friends."

"Please, tell her, Agent Rossi," Reid said faintly from his position at Mama Rossi's side, his eyes widening as he glanced from Rossi to Rossi. "Tell her what she wants to know."

Grinning as he piled his plate with bacon and eggs, Morgan shot Reid a sly smile. "Sounding a little nervous there, youngster," he mocked, reaching for the orange juice as soon as he saw that Emily was finished with it.

Leveling Derek with a patently Rossi glare, Sofia warned, her eyes narrowing, "My first blow will land on you, Derek, not my Spencer."

"Why me?" Derek yelped, quickly pulling a biscuit from the basket as it was passed in front of his nose.

"Teasing my little Spencer. Not advisable," Mama returned evenly.

"I'm with Mama," JJ added, popping a bite of eggs into her mouth as Henry made a mad grab for her fork. Deftly moving the temptation from his grasp, she easily slipped a biscuit into his fingers, grinning as she watched her son stuff the entire bite into his small mouth.

Glancing up from feeding Marina her bottle beside Morgan, Penelope huffed, "Hey, I didn't get to go to this party. I'd kinda like to know what I missed! So somebody start blabbing. Now!"


	243. Chapter 243

**Chapter 243**

"Oh, hell," Dave grumbled, looking around the table at the implacable faces staring back at him. Looking at Hotch, he growled, "Do you want to start?"

Nodding, Hotch took a quick sip of his coffee. Looking around, Hotch began, "I guess it starts with Reid and his computer program," he shrugged.

"Our program," Reid yelped with a quick look at Garcia's laughing eyes. "I couldn't have done it without Penelope," he said quickly.

"It's my understanding that your FBI could do very little without Ms. Garcia's considerable skills," Rudy said indulgently.

"That's the truth," Rossi said under his breath.

"Glad to know that my talents haven't gone unrecognized," Garcia said with a graceful inclination of her head. "You may all live another day."

Rolling his black eyes, Hotch shook his head. "At any rate, thanks to the computer program that Reid AND Garcia implemented, we were able to ascertain that Delfino was in the ballroom, even if that knowledge did only give us a few seconds to act."

"Those few seconds were better than nothing," JJ said calmly.

"I'm sorry it wasn't more," Reid mumbled guiltily. "If I'd identified him quicker, maybe you wouldn't have ended up his hostage."

"You can only work as fast as the equipment allows you to, Peaches," Penelope consoled, well versed with those feelings of inadequacy Reid was currently submersed in.

Patting Spence's hand, JJ chastised, "Stop that! You've got no reason to doubt yourself. Without your help, God knows what would have happened."

"She's right," Dave added from beside her. "Your help aided us tremendously inside that room, Reid. The team was able to get into place."

"And this boy…this Delfino…he was the mastermind behind all this chaos?" Mama asked sharply, looking at Dave.

"He was truly Alberto's son, Mama," Dave replied quietly, meeting his mother's intelligent gaze. "In the most sinister sense of the word."

"It's true, Sofia," Rudy added quietly. "If there were any doubt before, Cal confirmed all of our suspicions for us when we questioned him."

"So, Cal…he was part of this from the beginning?" JJ asked through lips that barely moved as she sat stiffly beside David. "He knew what was happening to us…to my brother…and he did nothing to stop it."

"Yes, Jen," Dave replied calmly, covering her chilled shaking hand with his, "He did. But he's not a worry that you or anyone else here will ever need to be concerned with again."

Clearing his throat, Hotch shot a glance in Emily's direction, noting her tightened features as Jason dropped an arm around her shoulders. With a pointed look at Dave, Hotch muttered, "I think this is another aspect of our story best left undiscussed. We, and by we I mean the federal agents sitting at your table, don't need to know all the sordid details."

"Davie's right, Jenny," Ben interrupted gruffly. "Nicassa won't be able to cause any further harm to come to your or those babies. His days of back alley dealing with the likes of Delfino have come to an abrupt end."

"Okkkayyyy…" Penelope began, trying to shatter the sudden tension that had invaded the large Rossi kitchen as shocking implications hung in the air around them, "So, this Marcus Delfino," she prodded, trying to distract them all, "He really was your half- brother? And you had no clue?"

Feeling JJ drop her hand to cover his knee and squeeze reassuringly, Dave sighed. "Apparently Alberto Rossi was indeed Marcus Delfino's biological father," he answered evasively.

"Hardly makes him your brother though, does it, Davie," Rudy muttered, offering Dave a quick amused look.

Catching the byplay, Sofia studied Rudy closely, narrowing her eyes as she asked the old man, "You knew, didn't you, Rudolfo? All these years, you knew?"

Patting her blue veined hand as he reached for the bread basket, Rudy smiled knowingly. "Please, Sofia…I knew you all. Intimately. How could I have missed what was so obvious? He is the spitting image of his father, is he not?"

Exchanging a shocked glance with his wife, Dave slowly turned to his oldest, closest advisor as the elder man stuffed a biscuit into his mouth.

"What?" Rudy asked around a mouthful of Sofia Rossi's light as air biscuits.

"How long, Old Man?" Dave asked carefully.

"How old are you again?" Rudy asked with twinkling eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Ben snorted from the other end of the table. "He's known for as long as any of us at this table that knew Gino," he grunted, reaching for another pancake.

Staring down the long table, Sofia sniffed. " I really had no secrets among you, did I, gentlemen?"

Shrugging, Ben stabbed a sausage on his plate as he replied evenly, "We all knew that whatever the reasons that you and Gino had were private, Mama Rossi. It wasn't our place to upset the applecart."

Clearing his throat as he shifted in his seat, his bald head swinging from one Italian to the next, Morgan scratched his ear. "Does somebody wanna translate all this cryptic crap into English for the rest of us? I feel like I just sat down in the middle of a movie and have no idea what the plot is."

Eyes twinkling, Gideon stared down the food laden table at where Spencer sat fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. "Spencer, do you have something you'd like to explain to our side of the family?"

Eyes wide, Spence looked back into the face of his quasi father. "No, no I don't think so," he stuttered, frowning at Jason.

"Spence?" JJ asked as she and Dave looked at the youngest member of their team with surprised eyes. "What's Gid talking about? What have you figured out?"

Shooting Mama a quick worried look, Spence darted his eyes to the wooden spoon resting in the glass bowl of scrambled eggs.

"It's okay, son. She won't hit you," Dave encouraged, fighting a grin. "You're her favorite."

Looking at Mama Rossi, Reid babbled, "I found out by accident, Mama. I swear! I didn't mean to!"

"You're safe, my Spencer," Mama assured him softly. "Tell the rest of your family what you discovered."


	244. Chapter 244

**Chapter 244**

"Spence, just spit it out, son," Gideon said from the other end of the table, reaching for the coffee pot to top off his almost empty mug.

Swallowing hard as he nodded once, Reid waved his hands as he quickly explained, his words falling fast and furious. "It's actually quite simple, really. That computer program that we developed…I wanted to make sure it would work correctly before we took it to Maryland. So, I loaded some pictures in it. First, I used my own parents…to see if it could accurately predict my features. When it did, I moved on." Looking quickly between JJ and Rossi, he shifted nervously as he winced. "Don't get mad at me, okay? But, next I loaded your pictures in order to ascertain if it would give an adequate representation of Marina."

Taking a breath, JJ reminded herself to be patient, to not push their young genius. It usually took Spencer a few moments to build to a point. "And did you see what you thought you would, Spence?" JJ prodded gently, schooling her features in a neutral supportive expression.

Nodding rapidly, Reid replied, "And when that worked, I thought I'd try some others. I knew that our unsub would be close to Agent Rossi's age, so I approximated his features by using Agent Rossi's likeness. Then I loaded up your features, Mama Rossi," he offered with a pained look in the older woman's direction, sliding ever so slightly away from the older woman, wondering if he could trust Agent Rossi's assurance that the wooden spoon would not make an appearance.. "And your husband," he whispered, casting his eyes down at his half-empty plate, the eggs staring back up at him.

"I'm willing to bet that you didn't get anything resembling me, did you, Reid?" Rossi asked gruffly as the pieces fell into place, his hand reaching out to tighten around JJ's.

"Uhmm, no sir. Not exactly," Reid said slowly as he shook his head, raising his eyes to meet the older agent's. "Then I was concerned that I had a program glitch."

Patting Reid's arm affectionately, Sofia smiled gently at the uncomfortable younger man, her shoulders shrugging in a comfortable fashion. "It is understandable, my little Spencer. Your electronic doodad was correct. You wouldn't have gotten my Davie from combining Alberto and myself."

"Thank God," Dave muttered, shifting slightly in his seat as JJ leaned harder against him, taking comfort in his wife's nearness, his finger reaching out to rub lightly against his sleeping daughter's foot.

"Huh? I don't understand," Pen frowned, her pale forehead furrowing as she stared down the table, her eyes landing on the man that had married her best friend. "If Sofia and Alberto were your parents, then you'd have shared characteristics from both sides which would have shown up in their progeny…i.e. YOU, Agent Rossi." Staring into Dave Rossi's dark eyes, Penelope suddenly narrowed her eyes as a thought suddenly crossed her mind, something that she had never considered before. "Unless, of course…," she trailed off, her fingers tapping ever so slightly against the edge of the oversized table.

"Unless Alberto Rossi wasn't my biological sire. Makes sense. Since he wasn't," Dave shrugged, reaching out to ruffle his son's hair as the little boy shoved another bite of biscuit into his smiling mouth.

"That was my conclusion, as well," Reid said softly, craning his neck to the side slightly. "The projections were similar for your mother. You have her eyes, by the way. The bone structure in your orbital lobes are identical….but there was nothing from Alberto. Not one single similarity."

"And I've never been more grateful," Dave muttered as JJ squeezed his fingers, her warmth seeping into his body. Glancing down at the dark haired baby in her arms, he felt himself soften for a moment, knowing that their son and daughter would never have to doubt their father's love.

"So, your father wasn't Alberto Rossi as Delfino thought he was. The unsub mistakenly thought you two were half brothers and that's why you became his target," Gideon said slowly, leaning back in the wooden chair as he draped an arm around Emily's shoulders.

"Delfino was obviously mistaken," Rossi smiled grimly, nodding toward his old friend and partner. "He believed what we led everyone to believe."

"Gino was right," Sofia said faintly, shaking her head as she remembered her last husband's warnings from years ago, his desire to protect their family at war with his desire to acknowledge his firstborn son. "The truth will always out. It might take decades, but it never remains truly hidden."

"My God, even Cal bought into it," Rudy snorted, a scowl settling over his normally refined features. "That man was truly obtuse."

"He wasn't looking for the truth," Ben replied gruffly, scooting his chair back with a squeak against the tile floor. Frowning as he thought about the man that had almost destroyed their entire organization, he added, "Never had a reason to take a closer look."

"But the rest of you…" Mama trailed off, glancing at the various members of La Familia that were gathered around the breakfast table, her gaze plainly telling them that she wanted answers.

"We all studied at Gino and Rudy's feet, Mama," Tony grunted, reaching for the syrup container, drowning his stack of pancakes with the maple and butter mixture. "Cal was a late comer to our little group," he reminded her kindly.

"Okay, I just gotta know now," Morgan said, wiping his mouth with a napkin as his patience reached its end. "You can tell me to go to hell…but who the hell IS your father, Rossi?"

Looking across the table to a fidgety Spencer Reid, Rossi raised a brow as he met the young genius' eyes. "You wanna take it from here, kid?"

Swallowing rapidly, Spence nodded once, then said with a slight squeak in his voice, "There was only ever one logical choice. You are the son of Sofia Rossi and Gino Morelli. Aren't you, Agent Rossi?"


	245. Chapter 245

_**Author's Note: Many thanks to everyone that followed this story to its inevitable conclusion. Tonnie and I have really appreciated the reviews and pms from all of you. But, like all good things, this had to end eventually. It's been a wonderful ride and we've enjoyed each moment. This baby is over a year old now. And it's time to say goodbye. Please everyone, offer one final review and let us know what you thought. As ever, we owned nothing…just borrowed us for our own nefarious purposes. God bless you all and have an exceptionally wonderful New Year!**_

**In Sickness and In Health**

**Chapter 245**

"Do I actually need to answer that question for you, Doctor Reid?" Dave smirked across the table, meeting the eyes of the normally shy younger man.

"I suppose not," Reid mumbled, his hands fiddling with the linen napkin in his lap.

Rolling her aged eyes, Sofia murmured as she reached for a biscuit, her fingers deftly shredding the bread as she handed it to her grandson, "Gino was right…secrets never stay secret forever. But I think he'd be happy it was all out in the open now, don't you, son?"

"Considering he wanted it out in the open since the day I found out, I would imagine so, Mama," Dave murmured, his hand sliding against JJ's leg as she shifted Marina in her arms.

"Freaking Italians," Emily murmured, glancing around the brightly lit kitchen alcove. "Everything's a secret," she grumbled, quieting only when Gideon gave her shoulder a soft squeeze.

"Well, it's all in the open now," Rudy said, a note of finality in his voice as he leaned back in the oak chair. "And this nightmare is behind us all."

"Whatever will we do without the Italian circus to keep us entertained?" Gideon asked with a sly smile.

"Italian circus," Ben grunted, throwing a dark glance in his friendly nemesis' direction. "As I remember it, you did some entertaining of your very own these last couple of months. I wouldn't be throwing stones, Potatohead."

"Touché," Gideon said with an inclination of his head as he raised his coffee mug toward Ben.

"Well, my first order of business is to throw all the extraneous people out of my house right after this business are concluded," Rossi grinned widely, looking around the table. "No offense, my friends, but I'm more than ready to have my wife and children to myself again."

"Can't blame you there," Gideon chuckled, his face widening as he took in the grin on his old friend's face. "I've seen more of both of you than…"

"Have a biscuit, Jason," Emily said quickly, shoving it in his mouth as she noticed JJ's deepening blush.

"Well done," Mama Rossi laughed approvingly, leaning comfortably back in her chair as she handed Henry another piece of fruit.

"We've been studying at the feet of a master," Penelope said obediently with a nod to Mama Rossi.

"Out of curiosity, does this mean that you and JJ will be rejoining the unit any time in the next century?" Hotch asked hopefully, raising an inquiring eyebrow towards the couple at the head of the table.

"God, yes…I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I actually miss the simplicity of the average serial killer," JJ said with a shake of her blonde head, shifting a stirring Marina to her shoulder. "But I think Dave will agree that spending some time just being a family might be the first order of business."

"Dave definitely agrees," Rossi said adamantly, sliding a hand against his daughter's back as he caught the slipping blanket. "Probably about a month," Dave added with a look at the Unit Chief.

"Thank you, God," Hotch groaned with a look heavenward.

"I think we all owe the Big Man a load of thanks for the past few months," Morgan said with a grin, reaching for the orange juice container.

"Somebody's definitely been answering our prayers," Rudy agreed, filling Sofia's coffee mug as he refilled his own.

"We've got a lot to be thankful for," Rossi agreed, sliding his arm around JJ's shoulders, resting his hand on Marina's downy soft head as he glanced over at his son, grinning as he watched the toddler shred a piece of biscuit.

"I've already thanked the good Lord on your behalf, son," Sofia informed him, her hand catching the crumbs from the high chair as Henry sprinkled them over the side of the tray.

"You don't think the Almighty listens to me anymore, Mama?" Rossi asked, biting back a grin as he watched his mother pat his son's cheek.

Casting a dark look toward her son, she replied succinctly, "Who lights the candles around here, son? I not see you at Mass recently. Somebody has to keep this family on the straight and narrow."

"I don't think this is a time to be arguing with your mother, David," JJ said firmly as she watched her husband start to open his mouth, nodding in Sofia's direction.

"Listen to your wife, Davie," Rudy added helpfully from across the table. "And take a page from your father's book. He always knew when to retreat gracefully, especially when it concerned his beloved."

Turning to face JJ, Rossi stared into her brilliant blue eyes as he murmured, "I think I've learned that lesson, and become a far richer man in the process."

Hearing the rest of the team and their family once again start their individual conversations, JJ could only stare up at her husband, wondering for the millionth time how her life had changed so much over the past few years. The morning sun shone brightly through the window, warming her face as she whispered, "For richer or for poorer, David."

"In sickness and health, Bella," Dave replied softly, shifting Marina out of her arms and into his own, settling the slight weight of the baby girl against his shoulder, reveling in the faint whiff of her breath against his neck.

"For better or for worse," JJ declared, leaning her head against his shoulder as she added, softly, "But I think the worse is over. Our future is going to be filled with life and laughter, David. We deserve it, and our children deserve it."

"I promise you that it will be, Bella," he vowed softly, leaning over to press a gentle kiss against her lips, leaning his forehead against hers as his hand tightened against Marina's back. Whispering, he asked, "Would you do it again?"

Raising her head slightly, she asked, her voice conveying her confusion, "Do what, honey?"

Nodding, his chin jutting out toward the loud table, he replied, "Would you take on all of this? Would you marry me again?"

Taking a moment to stare into his dark eyes, she felt herself trying to memorize every detail on his face, from the faint lines settling in around his eyes to the soft set of his lips, almost like she was seeing him anew for the first time. Sliding her hand down his arm, she slid her finger against his hand, sweeping a touch over his wedding ring, the ring that she had put on his finger all those long months ago. Nodding slowly, she answered with a sure voice, "I would, David. I don't ever want to imagine my life without you in it. I've faced that fear over the past months, and I didn't like it at all."

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Bella?" he asked, almost reverently, his words filled with awe as he pulled her closer.

"Oh, I seem to remember those early days, specifically the one when you bullied me into an Emergency Room," JJ replied with a soft laugh, the memories of those early days hazy, dulled by time and the events of the past few months.

"And I seem to remember you fighting me every step of the way," he replied, shaking his head. But while JJ's memory was less than perfect, Rossi remembered every detail from those early days, the fear he had felt at losing her fueling his mind and actions. Shuddering slightly as he recalled her long sickness, he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear, "Mama's wrong, Bella. God does hear my prayers. I remember begging him to save you, promising to do anything if you would only get better. And you did."

Lacing her fingers with his, she whispered, her breath catching in her throat, "I don't know what I would have done without you, David. What Henry and I would have done. If we'd had to face…."

Pressing a quick finger against her lips, he muttered against her hair, "You'll never have to find out, Cara Mia, because you're never going to be alone. Nothing is going to come between us. We're always going to be together, and we're always going to be a family. Always."

Nodding slowly at her husband's solid words, JJ let the sounds and sights of the room sweep over her, the chattering of their team members and La Familia mixing with the high-pitched squeals of her son. Her daughter chose that moment to whimper sharply, her trademark sign that she was soon going to demand to be fed. Watching as the woman who had become her mother grinned at her best friend, JJ felt a tear slip down her cheek, knowing that no matter what others might think, she knew that she was at home. Glancing back up at her husband, she said, her voice filled with amazement and promise, "Always, David. As long as we both shall live."

_**FINIS**_


End file.
